


Neustart in Bremen

by buffy017, Silberchen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Werder Bremen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 113,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Für Leonardo Bittencourt ist es ein Neustart, als er nach Bremen wechselt. Endlich wieder mehr Einsätze, und auch wenn der Erfolg mit der Mannschaft ausbleibt, fühlt er sich hier wohl. Leider gibt es aber privat Ärger, vor allem mit seinem Freund Patrick.
Kudos: 84





	1. Neu in Bremen

Noch einmal las Leonardo den letzten Absatz seines Vertrags durch und nahm den edlen Füllfederhalter in die Hand. Gleich würde er bei Werder Bremen unterschreiben. Erst einmal einen Leihvertrag, aber wenn nicht alles schieflief, würde er längerfristig hier im Norden bleiben. Bei Werder, einem Verein mit Tradition und tollen Fans.

Das hätte er schon vor einem Jahr haben können. Schon damals hatte Werder ihn gewollt. Aber das Angebot aus Hoffenheim war zu verlockend gewesen.

Viel Geld, musste er zugeben, und schöne Worte von der Vereinsleitung. Entwicklungspotential und Herausforderung und Chance auf internationale Spiele. Das Geld hatte er selbstverständlich bekommen, aber irgendwas fehlte und hinterließ irgendwie ein schales Gefühl.

Er war nie wirklich heimisch geworden. Auch in der Mannschaft nicht. Und mit Julian Nagelsmann ging dann auch noch so ein toller Trainer. Und dann hatte ihm sein Berater erzählt, dass er erneut eine Anfrage von Werder vorliegen hätte.

Es war ihm nicht schwer gefallen ihm den Auftrag zu geben sich weiter zu informieren und Verhandlungen zu führen, mit Werder und Hoffenheim. Diese Verhandlungen waren hinter verschlossenen Türen gelaufen, wie gerade Werder es gerne machte. In der Presse und auch unter den Fans waren keine Gerüchte aufgekommen.

„Leo?“ fragte in diesem Moment Frank Baumann. „Doch keine Zweifel, oder?“

„Nein, nein, Tschuldigung. Geht halt nur ziemlich schnell.“ Jetzt zog Leo die Kappe vom Federhalter und setzte schwungvoll seine Unterschrift unter den Vertrag.

Frank lachte leise. „Ja, aber wir haben auch nur noch...“, er warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Uhr, „knapp 30 Minuten bis Transferschluss.“

„Schon fertig. Hat jemand einen Föhn da, damit die Unterschrift nicht verschmiert?“

„Leider nein, da müssen wir ganz altmodisch wohl pusten.“

Leo wartete einen Moment, dann schob er die Papiere zu Frank rüber.

Frank lächelte und unterschrieb ebenfalls. „So Leo, dann also ganz offiziell: Herzlich Willkommen bei Werder. Ich freue mich sehr, dass du hier bist.“

„Ich freue mich auch“, erwiderte Leo das Lächeln. „Werder ist ein toller Verein.“

Frank nickte. „Ist er. Ich glaube Florian ist noch in seinem Büro, dann kannst du ihn heute Abend noch kennenlernen. Und ich kann dir schon mal einen ganz kurzen Überblick geben, wo was ist.“

Leo nickte. „Ich würde mich gern noch ein bisschen umsehen und Florian treffen.“

„Na dann komm mal mit“, sagte Frank und stand auf.

Leo folgte ihm, während ein Mitarbeiter, dessen Name er nicht mehr erinnerte, den Vertrag weiterbearbeitete und an den DFB schickte.

Frank führte ihn durch einen Flur und deutete auf ein paar Türen und erklärte, wer da hinter saß. Dann ging es eine kurze Treppe nach unten und erneut durch einen Flur. Schon vor der zweiten Tür blieb Frank stehen. „Und das hier ist Florians Büro.“

Ohne Umschweife klopfte Frank kurz an, dann öffnete er die Tür. „Hey Florian - ich habe hier einen neuen Spieler für dich.“

Florian saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sah überrascht auf. „Der große Unbekannte, von dem du mir nichts sagen wolltest ist also da?“

Frank nickte. „Ging so schnell - und ich weiß, dass du ihn wolltest.“

„Na dann hol ihn mal rein“, sagte Flo.

„Na komm“, trat Frank zur Seite und ließ Leo eintreten.

„Leo!“ sagte Florian und stand auf. „Das ist ja eine schöne Überraschung.“

Leo lachte Florian an. „Hat jetzt doch geklappt.“

„In letzter Minute würde ich sagen“, grinste Flo und ging auf Leo zu. Er umarmte ihn kurz freundschaftlich.

Leo erwiderte die Umarmung, und etwas von seiner Anspannung fiel von ihm ab. Dass Florian ihn hier haben wollte, hatte er gewusst, aber die Realität war manchmal doch anders.

„Ich lass euch dann mal allein“, sagte Frank. „Bei Flo bist du ja gut aufgehoben Leo.“

„Weiß ich“, antwortete Leo und sah Frank kurz nach.

„Komm setz dich“, sagte Flo. „Möchtest du was trinken?“

„Ja, gern - Wasser bitte. War doch ganz schon aufregend.“

Florian nickte und holte eine Flasche Wasser aus einem kleinen Kühlschrank in der Ecke. „Glaub ich. Frank hat die ganze Zeit ein großes Geheimnis um dich gemacht und immer nur gesagt, er will keine Namen nennen bis die Unterschrift trocken ist.“

„Könnte sie jetzt sein, gerade so. Fax geht gerade an den DFB raus.“

Flo reichte Leo die Flasche und setzte sich ebenfalls. „Dann erzähl doch mal. Warum jetzt doch der Wechsel?“

„Hoffenheim ist nicht Werder. Es fehlt einfach etwas“, fing Leo an und erläuterte seine Wechselgründe.

„Manchmal ist ein Umweg nötig um ans Ziel zu kommen“, sagte Florian als Leo fertig war. „Und jetzt bist du ja hier. Und wirst dringend gebraucht.“

„Ich freue mich total hier zu sein, bei Werder und einem Trainer wie dir.“

„Das höre ich doch gern. Wie sieht es aus: Führung noch heute Abend oder lieber morgen früh?“

„Vielleicht das Wichtigste heute, aber ich bin schon ganz schön müde.“

„Dann bring ich dich einfach raus und zeig dir auf dem Weg ein bisschen was. Wir haben Länderspielpause und fangen morgen eh etwas später mit dem Training an. Dann können wir das morgen ganz in Ruhe machen.“

„Das klingt gut. Und... kannst du mir dann noch ein Taxi rufen, damit ich auch zum Hotel komme?“

„Wo bist du untergekommen?“

„Im Parkhotel. Das kenn ich schließlich schon.“

„Dann machen wir das anders. Ich fahr dich da eben vorbei. Musst mir nur 10 Minuten geben, damit ich hier alles zusammenpacken kann.“

„Das wäre echt lieb von dir“, lächelte Leo ihn an. „Ich würde dann inzwischen kurz telefonieren?“

Flo nickte. „Ja natürlich. Wenn du hier den Flur runter gehst kommst du zu einer kleinen Sitzecke, da kannst du in Ruhe telefonieren.“

„Danke“, nickte Leo und machte es sich auf einem der Sessel bequem.

„Danke“, nickte Leo, trat auf den Flur und musste dann doch kurz suchen, ehe er die Sitzecke fand. Dort machte er es sich auf einem der Sessel bequem und zog sein Handy hervor.

Einen Moment starrte er es an. Das würde jetzt kein besonders leichtes Gespräch werden.

Dann wählte er doch, und nach einem Moment wurde das Gespräch angenommen.

„Hey Leo. Bist du auf dem Weg nach Hause?“

„Nee, ich bin noch... in... Bremen.“

„Moment mal, hier ist es ziemlich laut. Ich habe verstanden, du wärst in Bremen.“

„Ja, das habe ich auch gesagt.“

„Und warum bist du in Bremen?“

„Ich bin mit meinem Berater hergeflogen... die hatten hier ein ziemlich gutes Angebot. Ich habe ja letztes Jahr schon überlegt herzuwechseln...“, fing Leo an.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein ernst Leo.“

„Doch, schon...“, murmelte Leo.

„Und das hast du ganz spontan entschieden? Ohne mal mit mir zu reden?“

„Wir hatten nur noch eine halbe Stunde bist alles beim DFB sein musste...“

„Nicht heute. Wie lange weißt du schon, dass du wieder wechseln willst? Hast du auch mal an mich gedacht? Ich habe hier nen Job!“

„Wir haben doch drüber geredet, dass das in Hoffenheim nichts Langfristiges ist. Und Werder kam dann... vorgestern auf meinen Berater zu.“

„Verdammt Leo“, fluchte Patrick erneut. „Und jetzt erwartest du von mir, dass ich wieder alles aufgebe und dir folge? Und dann noch nach Bremen! Weißt du wie schwer es da ist, an nen Job zu kommen?“

„Der Verein wird dir dabei helfen, haben sie mir versprochen.“

Patrick schnaubte. „Ich mag meinen Job hier aber. Ich bin grad angekommen Leo.“

„Ich weiß... aber in Hoffenheim, das passte einfach nicht. Vor allem, seit der Trainer weg ist. Außerdem sind es noch fünf oder acht Jahre, danach wird sich alles um dich drehen, versprochen!“

„Ich habe keinen Bock jedes Jahr umzuziehen Leo!“

„Ich auch nicht. Aber in Bremen wird es länger werden, da bin ich mir sicher.“

Patrick seufzte tief. „Ja klar. Wann kommst du nach Hause?“

„Morgen werde ich hier rumgeführt und lern die Leute kennen, mal gucken, ob ich abends noch einen Flug kriege, sonst übermorgen.“

„Super“, sagte Patrick eindeutig sarkastisch.

„Patrick...“, seufzte Leo.

„Was erwartest du denn bitte? Das ich hier vor Freude hüpfe? Du stellst mich vor vollendete Tatsachen und das ist so scheiße. Du denkst nie an mich!“

„Ich denke pausenlos an dich, Patrick. Aber das hier, das ist mein Job.“

„Oh ja und nur der ist wichtig. Sorry, habe ich vergessen, dass sich ja die Welt um den Herrn Profifußballer dreht.“

„Hätte ich in Hoffenheim bleiben sollen? Dann wäre meine Karriere ziemlich schnell am Ende. Aber wie gesagt, es sind ja nur ein paar Jahre, dann ist sie eh vorbei.“

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Leo, wie Florian auf ihn zukam. „Ich muss jetzt auch Schluss machen. Ich ruf nochmal an, wenn ich im Hotel bin“, sagte er zu Patrick.

Dann legte er auf, ehe Patrick noch etwas sagen konnte. Er sollte sich auf der Fahrt ins Hotel ein paar Argumente ausdenken, und etwas, womit er Patricks Enttäuschung mildern konnte.

„Alles ok?“ fragte Florian.

„Ja, klar“, nickte Leo und stand auf.

„Manchmal ist so ein Wechsel ein ziemliches Streitthema in der Familie“, meinte Flo. „Wenn du reden willst, bin ich da.“

„Danke - wird vielleicht nötig sein. Ist halt wirklich sehr spontan...“

„Das ist allerdings richtig“, lachte Flo und führte Leo zu einer Treppe. „Aber du kannst deine Familie beruhigen. Bremen ist eine tolle Stadt und der Verein wird euch bei allem helfen. Egal ob es um eine Wohnung oder ein Haus geht oder um einen Job.“

„Habe ich schon versucht so darzustellen. Macht es aber nicht besser, dass ich mein Ding durchgezogen habe ohne etwas abzusprechen.“

„Das wird schon wieder“, sagte Florian beruhigend. „So, hier lang gehts dann übrigens zu den Kabinen und den Massageräumen und so. Normalerweise musst du nur dem Lärm nach, dann findest du die Kabine von selbst.“

„Das ist ja überall so“, grinste Leo ein wenig bemüht.

Flo legte Leo eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Kopf hoch. Ich wette, wenn ihr nachher nochmal telefoniert, sieht die Welt schon wieder ganz anders aus. Das war jetzt die erste Überraschung.“

„Ja, das hoff ich auch“, meinte Leo und folgte Florian nach draußen und zu Flos Wagen.

„Erzähl mal, was genau ist das Problem - der Job oder Bremen an sich?“ fragte Flo, als sie schließlich im Wagen saßen.

„Vor allem, dass ich das alles entschieden habe ohne etwas zu sagen. Ist ja auch nicht okay, in einer Beziehung sollte man sowas besprechen. Aber es war so schnell... und ich mag auch keine großen Diskussionen.“

„Als Fußballer muss man solche Sachen zum Teil ja auch sehr spontan entscheiden. Das ist schon was Anderes als in anderen Branchen.“

„Ja, so wie heute. Aber ich habe ja nicht mal erzählt, dass ich nach Bremen flieg.“

„Autsch“, sagte Florian.

„Ja, autsch. Und das Echo bekomm ich dann gleich im Hotel.“

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen.“

Leo seufzte leise, während sie durchs frühabendliche Bremen fuhren. „Ich habs mir ja selbst eingebrockt.“

„Augen zu und durch Leo. Das wird schon. Und wenn deine Freundin erstmal hier in Bremen ist, wird sie sehen, wie schön es ist hier.“

Leo schluckte kurz - es ging schließlich nicht um seine Freundin, sondern seinen Freund.

Aber das musste er Flo jetzt nicht auch noch um die Ohren hauen. Er bezweifelte zwar nicht, dass es dem ziemlich egal war, ob er mit nem Mann oder einer Frau zusammen war, aber trotzdem wollte er das nicht.

Er war neu hier und sollte erst einmal Fuß fassen - wenn er es denn überhaupt erzählen würde.

„So, da wären wir auch schon“, sagte Florian. „Wenn du morgen so gegen... 9 Uhr im Verein sein kannst, wäre das toll. Dann habe ich vor dem Training noch Zeit für dich.“

„Super, ich werde pünktlich da sein. Wenn... wenn ich nicht durchs Telefon gezogen werde und die Nacht in Sinsheim verbringen muss.“

Florian lachte leise. „Wenn was ist, ruf an. Meine Nummer hast du ja.“

„Holst du mich dann ab?“, grinste Leo ihn schief an.

„Aber klar doch! Allerdings krieg ich dann wohl Ärger mit meiner Frau, wenn ich mitten in der Nacht nach Sinsheim fahre“, grinste Flo.

„Dann werde ich mich besser im Zimmer anbinden, ehe ich anrufe. Also zu Hause.“

„Und ich binde dich dann morgen im Hotelzimmer los?“

„So ungefähr. Also, bis morgen“, verabschiedete sich Leo, nahm seinen Rucksack, seine Kopie vom Vertrag und ging stieg dann aus.

Im Hotel ging es zum Glück schnell. Werder hatte ein Zimmer für ihn reserviert und er musste nur kurz unterschreiben und die Key-Card in Empfang nehmen.

Dann konnte er sich auf sein Zimmer verziehen. Er duschte schnell, irgendwie fühlte er sich danach, und die Regendusche war einfach zu angenehm.

Außerdem graute ihm vor dem Telefonat mit Patrick. Es war im Moment eh alles schwierig und anstrengend zwischen ihnen.

Patrick war ziemlich eifersüchtig - völlig absurd, wo sollte Leo jemanden kennenlernen? Außerdem neidete ihm wohl den Job und das Geld, und fühlte sich ständig vernachlässigt.

Zum Teil konnte er Patrick ja auch verstehen. Es war nicht leicht eine Beziehung mit einem Fußballer zu führen und dann auch noch im Geheimen. Aber das war von Anfang an klar gewesen. Und Patrick hatte einen Job, in dem er nicht schlecht verdient und den er auch noch mochte.

Es würde für ihn nicht schwer werden etwas zu finden, da war Leo sich sicher.

Seufzend legte sich Leo aufs Bett und griff nach seinem Handy. Am liebsten hätte er das Telefonat einfach auf morgen verschoben. Heute Abend würde er eh nicht mehr vernünftig mit Patrick reden können.

Aber er würde es jetzt durchziehen, Warten würde es nicht besser machen.

Also drückte er seufzend die entsprechende Taste und lauschte dem Freizeichen.

Es dauerte etwas, bis Patrick ranging.

„Hallo Leo“, begrüßte er ihn ziemlich kühl.

„Patrick“, grüßte Leo zurück.

„Wo bist du?“

„Im Hotel. Florian hat mich hergebracht.“

„Ja, dein neuer Supertrainer“, schnaubte Patrick.

„Patrick, bitte.“

„Was denn? Ist doch wahr. Du wolltest schon letztes Jahr nach Bremen. Jetzt bist du da. Juhu“, sagte Patrick eindeutig sarkastisch.

„Patrick, bitte“, wiederholte Leo.

„Mehr hast du nicht zu sagen?“

„Was soll ich denn sonst sagen? Ich hätte dir vorher bescheid sagen sollen, das stimmt. Aber ich hatte nur kurz Zeit, und da warst du in einer Besprechung.“

„Und kann ich wiedersehen, wo ich bleibe. Ich habe dir schon vor einem Jahr gesagt, dass ich Bremen als Stadt nicht so super finde. Und du bist besser, du gehörst in eine Mannschaft, die International spielt.“

„Nach Hoffenheim?“

„Vielleicht. Du hättest versuchen können, dich unter dem neuen Trainer durchzusetzen.“

„Mir gefällt aber das ganze Umfeld nicht. Fans, Vereinsführung und so.“

„Aber mir! Ich finde es gut hier.“

„In ein paar Jahren machen wir was du willst, versprochen.“

„Das sagst du immer. Jedes Mal, wenn du ne Entscheidung für uns beide triffst. Das ist so scheiße Leo!“

„Was hätte ich denn tun soll. Ja, es dir vorher erzählen. Aber geändert hätte es nichts. Es gab nur Bremen im Angebot.“

„Meine Meinung ist dir also vollkommen egal.“

„Nein, ist sie nicht.“

„Doch, sonst hättest du das nicht so durchgezogen.“

„Was hätte ich besser machen können.“

„Das weißt du jawohl selbst am besten.“

„Dich fragen. Aber was hättest du gesagt? Dass du in Sinsheim bleiben willst.“

„Und dann wärst du trotzdem heute zur Unterschrift nach Bremen geflogen?“

„Die Alternative wäre bei Hoffenheim zu bleiben. Aber das wollte ich nicht.“

„Ich finde es zum Kotzen Leo. So richtig zum Kotzen. Ich bin keine dumme Spielerfrau, mit der du machen kannst, was du willst!“

„Wie gesagt, ich hatte zwei Möglichkeiten. Hätte ich bleiben sollen? Damit du zufrieden bist?“

„Ja, vielleicht hättest du auch einmal an mich denken können.“

„Was hätte ich anders machen sollen?“

„Ich habe keinen Bock mehr darüber zu reden Leo. Du machst ja eh was du willst.“

„Bitte, Patrick, ich hatte nur zwei Vereine zur Wahl. Und einen wollte ich nicht. Ich hätte dich fragen können, aber meine Entscheidung hätte das nicht beeinflusst.“

„Blöder Arsch!“ sagte Patrick und legte dann wütend auf.

„Verdammt“, knurrte Leo. Natürlich verstand er, dass Patrick sauer war, aber er sah noch immer keine Alternative zu seinem Wechsel.

Leo schloss die Augen. Patrick hatte immer weniger Verständnis für seinen Job. Er moserte über den wenigen Urlaub, die verplanten Wochenenden, das viele Training...

Er wollte mehr von Leo als, der mit seinem Job bieten konnte. Das Thema würde sich in ein paar Jahren erledigt haben, aber Patrick wollte nicht warten.

Nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten Monaten stellte ich Leo die Frage, ob ihre Beziehung so überhaupt noch Sinn machte.

Er liebte Patrick, aber es war wirklich nicht leicht mit ihm.

Und jetzt hatte Patrick auch noch beschlossen, dass Bremen doof war. Das würde er sich nun immer und immer wieder anhören müssen. Kein Job hier würde gut genug sein, keine Wohnung seinen Ansprüchen gerecht werden und die Leute hier würden eh total Idioten sein.

Die Landschaft viel zu platt, Fischköppe um ihn herum und noch nicht mal das Flair von Hamburg.

„Ach scheiße“, murmelte Leo. Dabei war Sinsheim auch nicht grade der Nabel der Welt, sondern ziemlich hässlich.

Bremen hingegen... zumindest Frank Baumann und Florian hatten ihm ziemlich von der Stadt geschwärmt. Und das bisschen, was er vom Wagen ausgesehen hatte, hatte ihn auch gefallen.

Seufzend richtete sich Leo auf und machte sich für die Nacht fertig. Er war müde, auch wenn es noch gar nicht so spät war.

Vielleicht würde es besser werden, wenn er mal eine Nacht drüber geschlafen hatte.

Außerdem war die Entscheidung jetzt eh gefallen. Er hatte hier unterschrieben und war froh darüber. Patrick würde sich damit abfinden müssen.

Es würde nicht leicht werden sich wieder zusammenzuraufen, aber sie würden es hinkriegen. Hoffte er.

Er legte sich ins Bett und schaltete den Fernseher an. Hoffentlich lenkte ihn das soweit ab, dass er einschlafen konnte.

Er musste etwas suchen, bis er die Wiederholung einer alten Sitcom fand, auf die er sich einlassen konnte.

Irgendwann fiel ihm dann endlich die Augen zu und er schlief ein.


	2. Einige Willkommen

Als Leo die Augen aufschlug - kurz bevor sein Wecker klingeln würde - dachte er sofort wieder an Patrick und den Streit mit ihm.

Hoffnungsvoll sah er auf sein Handy, aber Patrick hatte ihm nicht geschrieben. Natürlich nicht. Es würde an ihm sein, die Woogen zu glätten. Wie immer.

Also seufzte er und tippte eine Nachricht. [Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein. Sei bitte nicht mehr sauer - wir werden es uns hier in Bremen schönmachen. Und wir brauchen nicht mal eine Stunde ans Meer!“

Danach machte er sich schnell fertig und ging dann zum Frühstück nach unten in den Speisesaal.

Er suchte sich einige gesunde Sachen aus und war damit für den Tag gewappnet.

Auch als er sich auf den Weg zum Verein machte, hatte er noch keine Antwort von Patrick bekommen. Auch das war typisch.

Er würde Leo erst einmal warten lassen.

Leo schüttelte den Kopf. Heute Abend würden sie sich sehen und bis dahin würde er nicht mehr an Patrick denken. Er würde sich jetzt nur auf Werder konzentrieren.

Das war jetzt seine Aufgabe, und auch Patrick profitierte davon.

Der Taxifahrer ließ ihn vor dem Vereinsgebäude raus und Leo machte sich etwas unsicher auf den Weg zu Flos Büro. Der Weg dahin war nicht schwer gewesen - hoffte er zumindest.

Der Flur sah schon mal vertraut aus, und die Etage sollte auch stimmen.

„Aber welche Tür wars?“ murmelte er.

„Diese hier“, hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich. „Vorausgesetzt, du willst zu Flo.“

Leo zuckte erschrocken zusammen und drehte sich um.

Hinter ihm stand Clemens Fritz und grinste ihn an.

„Hi“, sagte Leo und grinste schief. „Da mach ich ja gleich nen super ersten Eindruck.“

„Ach quatsch. Am ersten Tag kennt man sich nun mal nicht richtig aus.“

„Ich weiß. Und immerhin bin ich nicht in ein falsches Büro spaziert“, lachte Leo.

„Das sind doch schon zwei Pluspunkte. Und das Büro, das du suchst, ist das dort“, deutete Clemens auf eine der geschlossenen Türen.

„Danke“, sagte Leo.

„Dann einen schönen Tag“, wünschte Clemens und betrat sein eigenes Büro.

„Dir auch“, sagte Leo und klopfte dann an die Tür von Flos Büro.

„Ja?“, rief Florian von innen.

Leo schob die Tür auf und streckte den Kopf ins Büro. „Morgen Flo.“

„Morgen, komm doch rein.“

Leo nickte und betrat das Büro. „Ich bin etwas zu früh.“

„Kein Problem. Setz dich doch noch einen Moment, ich bin hier gleich fertig.“

Leo setzte sich wie gestern Abend auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch.

Es dauerte noch etwa fünf Minuten, bis Florian sich aufsetzte und hörbar das Notebook zuklappte.

„So, fertig. Hast du gut geschlafen Leo?“ fragte er.

„Ja, danke. Das Hotel ist wirklich gut.“

„Und zu Hause hast du noch was klären können?“

„Wir haben telefoniert, aber... ist nicht so toll gelaufen.“

„Das tut mir leid. Aber das wird schon“, sagte Florian. „Wenn deine Freundin erstmal hier ist, wird sie schon sehen, dass wir alle nicht beißen. Und viele von den Spielerfrauen werden ihr beim eingewöhnen auch helfen.“

Leo nickte, auch wenn seine Freundin sich nicht vorstellen würde - und sein Freund auch nicht. Er bezweifelte auch, dass sie Patrick hier gut aufnehmen würden.

„So, ich bin soweit“, sagte Flo schließlich. „Dann können wir ja loslegen.“

„Schön“, nickte Leo stand auf und schulterte seinen Rucksack.

„Ich habe gedacht, dass ich dich erstmal meinem Trainerteam vorstelle und dann der Mannschaft. Danach wird dich Clemens ein bisschen rumführen.“

„Klingt gut. Wann soll ich dann ins Training einsteigen. Gleich heute?“ Dafür hatte Leo schließlich seine Schuhe eingepackt.

Flo grinste breit. „Das gefällt mir! Du kannst nachher gern schon mal ein bisschen mitkicken.“

„Ich bin schließlich hier um Fußball zu spielen.“

Lachend stand Flo auf. „Und ich bin so froh darüber Leo. Schließlich musste ich über ein Jahr darauf warten, dich endlich in Grün-Weiß zu sehen.“

„Ich bin auch froh, dass ich jetzt endlich hier bin“, lächelte Leo seinen neuen Trainer an.

Die beiden verließen Flos Büro und gingen wieder nach unten, betraten diesmal aber den Gang der auch zur Kabine führte.

Erst einmal bogen sie in den Bereich ein, in dem sich die Trainer aufs Training vorbereiteten, und Florian stellte Leo seinen Kollegen vor. „Hier ist er, der Mann, auf den ich seit einem Jahr gewartet habe.“

Leo lächelte etwas verlegen in die Runde, auch wenn es ihn wahnsinnig freute, was für große Stücke Florian auf ihn hielt. So ein Vertrauen bei seinem Trainer zu genießen war etwas Besonderes und er würde alles tun, um das nicht zu enttäuschen.

Auch die Co-Trainer und die anderen freuten sich ehrlich ihn zu sehen und begrüßten ihn herzlich.

Danach führte Florian ihn kurz bei den Physiotherapeuten vorbei.

„Hier ist unser Mannschaftsarzt, Dr. Schnee, zu dem kannst du mit allen Wehwehchen gehen.“

Leo nickte, auch wenn er hoffte, dass das nicht so schnell der Fall sein würde.

Sie machten noch eine kleine Runde, dann brachte Flo ihn in die Kabine.

„Sind natürlich nicht alle da, wegen der Länderspielpause und der diversen Verletzungen“, sagte Florian seufzend und öffnete die Tür. „Männer, habe ich mal kurz eure Aufmerksamkeit?“

Nach und nach wurde es ruhiger, und schließlich sahen alle zur Tür - und damit zu Flo und Leo.

„Ich nehme an, ihr habt das gestern noch alle mitbekommen“, sagte Flo. „Frank hat es geschafft uns noch ein bisschen erstklassige Hilfe zu organisieren.“

Sofort brandete Applaus auf, und die Stimmen erhoben sich - und begrüßten Leo.

„Maxi!“ rief Flo. „Kannst du Leo seinen Spind und so zeigen? Ich muss mich auch noch fürs Training umziehen.“

„Klar - Leo, komm mal rüber.“

„Bis später Leo“, sagte Flo noch schnell und schob ihn dabei in Maxis Richtung.

Dann war er schon verschwunden und überließ Leo seinen neuen Kollegen, die ihn so fröhlich begrüßt hatten. „Also, hier, dieser Platz ist frei, zwischen Bargi und Marco. Neben Bargi ist Jojo, neben Marco bin ich.“

Leo nickte und versuchte in Gedanken zu übersetzen, wer damit überhaupt gemeint sein könnte. Bargi war klar, das war Bargfrede, aber Marco und Jojo? Jojo müsste Maxis Bruder sein, Johannes, aber Marco...

Die drei waren aber alle drei nicht da... Bargfrede war mal wieder verletzt, und Jojo doch bestimmt bei der U21. Und Marco... Nun, das würde er schon noch erfahren.

Maxi lächelte Leo an. „Ich finde es echt cool, dass du jetzt hier bist. Du wirst uns bestimmt helfen können.“

„Ich freu mich auch sehr, dass ich hier bin. Werder ist einfach was Besonderes.“

Maxi nickte zustimmend. „Du solltest letztes Jahr schon kommen, richtig? Flo hatte mal sowas erwähnt.“

„Ja, aber - frag mich nicht, warum - dann bin ich nach Hoffenheim.“

„Na Hauptsache du bist jetzt hier“, lächelte Maxi. „Kommst du gleich mit zum Training oder stößt du erst später dazu?“

„Eigentlich soll Clemens mich jetzt rumführen, aber ich würde schon gern mittrainieren.“

„Dann zieh dich um“, grinste Maxi. „Clemens wird bestimmt gern warten.“

Leo zögerte, „ich weiß nicht. Ich glaub, das würde jetzt nicht so gut ankommen.“

„Clemens ist cool, aber ich versteh dich schon. Weißt du wo Clemens sein Büro hat oder soll ich dich schnell hochbringen?“

„Ich weiß es ungefähr, glaub ich. Ähm - bring mich besser hoch“, grinste Leo ihn schief an.

Maxi lachte auf. „Du erinnerst mich grad ein bisschen an Marco an seinem ersten Tag hier.“

„Marco? Wieso das?“

„Der hat sich in den ersten Tagen ständig verlaufen. Jojo und ich haben ihn immerzu damit aufgezogen. Und Fin hat sogar angeboten ihm von seinen Töchtern ne Karte malen zu lassen. Wollte Marco aber irgendwie nicht.“

Leo lachte, er mochte Werder immer mehr. „Dann weiß ich ja, an wen ich wenden kann. Falls ich ne Karte brauche.“

„Oh ja. Allerdings musst du dann damit rechnen das alles Pink ist und glitzert“, warten Maxi ihn mit einem Zwinkern. „So dann komm mal mit, ich bring dich zu Clemens.“

„Ich besorg den Mädels einfach die Stifte“, beschloss Leo und folgte Maxi nach draußen.

„Fin wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du sie dazu bringst, mit ner anderen Farbe als rosa zu malen, aber die Chancen stehen schlecht.“

„Er steht bei seinen Töchtern also quasi unter dem Pantoffel?“

Maxi nickte. „Absolut und total.“

Leo grinste breit. „Ich sehe schon, ihr habt viel Spaß zusammen.“

„Haben wir. Wir sind alle ein bisschen verrückt, aber daran gewöhnst du dich.“

„Ich glaub, ich werde mich bei euch wohl fühlen.“

„Hoffe ich auch“, sagte Maxi. „Wir bemühen uns jedenfalls sehr. Und hier ist Clemens Büro auch schon.“

„Danke dir. Wir sehen uns später, beim Training:“

„Bis später Leo!“

Leo nickte ihm kurz zu, dann klopfte er an Clemens' Tür.

„Komm rein!“ rief Clemens.

Leo schob die Tür auf. „Hallo noch mal.“

„Hi Leo komm doch rein“, sagte Clemens. „Kaffee?“

„Lieber Wasser, wenn du dahast.“

„Klar“, nickte Clemens und goss Leo ein Glas Wasser ein. „Was hat Flo dir denn bisher gezeigt?“

„Nicht viel“, meinte Leo und zählte ihre Stationen auf.

„Ok, dann kennst du das Wichtigste. Ich zeig dir dann einmal den Rest und bring dich dann zum Trainingsplatz. Da kannst du dann gern schon mal ein bisschen mitmachen. Heute Mittag wollen die Pressleute dann die ersten Interviews, Fotos und Videos machen.“

„Habe ich schon befürchtet. Aber das wird schon - scheinen ja alle ganz zufrieden zu sein mit dem Wechsel.“ Alle außer Patrick.

„Du hast Florian jedenfalls extrem happy gemacht. Und uns andere auch. Wenn du es jetzt noch schaffst, dich nicht zu verletzen, liegt Werder dir zu Füßen“, grinste Clemens.

Etwas gequält verzog Leo das Gesicht - Werders Verletzungsfluch war in den letzten Wochen nicht aus der Presse herauszudenken.

„Ja genau“, sagte Clemens seufzend. „Ist im Moment ne schwierige Situation hier. Wenn das so weitergeht, müssen Frank, Boro und ich sonst noch auflaufen.“

„Erstmal kann ich ja noch einspringen.“

„Das ist der Plan“, grinste Clemens. „Wollen wir dann mal los?“

„Ja, gern“, nickte Leo.

Clemens stand auf und führte Leo aus seinem Büro. Dann führte er ihn einmal durch das komplette Vereinsgebäude, erklärte wer wo saß und wo es was zu Essen gab. „Halt dich die ersten Tage einfach an einen der Anderen“, meinte Clemens. „Aber das muss ich dir ja nicht sagen. Ist ja nicht dein erster Wechsel.“

„Nein, und die Jungs scheinen ganz in Ordnung zu sein. Hilfsbereit und offen.“

„Und fast alle schon ewig hier. Jeder von ihnen kann dir viel über den Verein erzählen.“

„Vor allem Claudio“, grinste Leo ihn an.

Clemens lachte auf. „Ja. Claudio kann dir eh die besten Geschichten erzählen.“

„Ich habe ihn noch nicht kennengelernt heute, aber ich freu mich auf ihn.“

„Claudio hat ein paar Tage länger frei“, erklärte Clemens.

„Ach ja, sowas hatte ich gelesen.“

„Im Moment lernst du ja eh nur eine Handvoll deiner neuen Kollegen kennen. Sind doch einige bei den Nationalmannschaften.“

„Find ich gar nicht schlecht, da ist es ja meist etwas ruhiger und leichter reinzukommen.“

„Ist es auch“, nickte Clemens. „Und so wie ich Flo kenne, wird er dich gleich übermorgen im ersten Testspiel aufstellen.“

„Ich hoffe es auch - Praxis ist das beste, und ein Testspiel ist dafür ja echt geeignet.“

„Und irgendwie muss Flo ja auch elf Mann auf den Platz bringen“, grinste Clemens.

Leo lachte, „und möglichst ohne Frank, Boro und dich!“, zitierte er Clemens.

Clemens nickte heftig. „Das will wirklich niemand mehr sehen.“

Leo lachte. „Na komm, du bist ja schon noch gut in Form.“

„Geht so. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mit euch noch mithalten könnte.“

„Besser als die Verletzten bist du ja auf jeden Fall.“

„Flo wird sich schon was Gutes ausdenken. So... das Stadion siehst du nachher beim Pressetermin noch, wenn du willst, kann ich dich mal zum Trainingsplatz bringen“, schlug Clemens vor.

„Ja, gerne. Mal gucken, ob ich den Weg zur Kabine schon finde.“

„Dann nach dir“, grinste Clemens.

Leo nickte und ging forsch durch das Gebäude, bis sie schließlich tatsächlich vor der Kabine standen.

„Dann zieh dich mal um, ich warte hier.“

„Ich beeil mich“, versprach Leo und betrat die Kabine. Irgendjemand hatte ihm schon Trainingskleidung hingelegt, so dass er sich schnell fertigmachen konnte.

„Grün steht dir“, sagte Clemens, als Leo wenig später wieder aus der Kabine kam.

„Danke“, grinste Leo. „Ich glaub, die Farbe gefällt mir auch sehr gut.“

Lächelnd führte Clemens ihn dann nach draußen und den kurzen Weg zum Trainingsplatz.

„Flo? Ich habe hier noch ein Geschenk für dich“, rief Clemens über den Platz.

„Oh und so hübsch in grün verpackt!“ lachte Flo.

„Ich dachte, das gefällt dir besonders.“

„Du kennst mich zu gut! Komm her Leo, du kannst dich mal ein bisschen warmlaufen und dann steigst du einfach mit ein.“

„Mach ich“, nickte Leo, nickte Clemens noch einmal zu, „Danke“, dann lief er los und wärmte sich auf.

Es tat gut sich auf vertrautem Terrain zu bewegen. Auf dem Platz und am besten noch mit dem Ball am Fuß, da wusste er ziemlich genau was er zu tun hatte.

Das zeigte sich auch im Verlauf des Trainings, er hatte einfach ein Gespür dafür, wo seine Mitspieler waren und wo der Ball.

Und während des Trainings musste er auch nicht einmal an Patrick und sein dämliches Verhalten denken.

Auch, als er anschließend mit den anderen zurück zur Kabine ging, war er noch ganz mit dem Training beschäftigt.

„Weißt du schon, wann du deine Pressetermine hast?“ fragte Maxi ihn.

„Nach dem Essen, gegen zwei“, erzählte Leo.

„Ach schön“, freute sich Maxi. „Dann haben wir beim Essen ja schon mal die Chance uns zu unterhalten.“

„Ja, dass ist wirklich schön“, erwiderte Leo.

„Maxi lass den armen Kerl aber auch was essen“, grinste Nuri.

„Wieso?“, fragte Maxi unschuldig. „Muss ihn doch kennenlernen. Und Jojo Bericht erstatten.“

Nuri sah zu Leo. „Maxi hat den Hang ohne Punkt und Komma zu reden, wenn Jojo und Marco nicht da sind.“

„Wenn er redet, dann kann ich ja essen“, zuckte Leo mit den Schultern.

Maxi grinste breit. „Siehst du Nuri, alles kein Problem. Leo und ich verstehen uns schon jetzt quasi blind.“

„Oh je“, seufzte Nuri nur gespielt.

Leo grinste leicht. Neu in eine Mannschaft zu kommen war manchmal schwierig, grade wenn sie schon so lange zusammenspielten. Und bei Werder waren diese Saison wenig Neue gekommen.

Aber Maxi setzte offenbar alles daran es ihm leicht zu machen.

Mario ja immerhin auf der Bank

„So, ich habe Hunger“, verkündete Maxi. „Wer kommt noch mit?“

Es kamen einige Zustimmende Stimmen, einige nuschelten aber auch so etwas wie „später“.

„Wollen wir schon mal vorgehen?“ fragte Maxi und sah Leo an.

„Gern“, nickte Leo und steckte sein Handy ein.

Auch Maxi griff sich sein Handy und warf einen kurzen Blick aufs Display. Er lächelte leicht und tippte schnell etwas, dann sah er wieder zu Leo. „Sorry, jetzt können wir aber. Hat Clemens dir gezeigt, wo es was zu futtern gibt?“

„Ja, wir haben uns auch da umgeguckt. Und es roch schon ziemlich lecker.“

„Dann schnell. Mein Frühstück war heute wenig berauschend. Jojo war eigentlich dran mit einkaufen, aber irgendwie hat er das mal wieder verpeilt.“

„Könnte dran liegen, dass er gerade unterwegs ist, oder?“, fragte Leo nach.

„Aber ja auch erst seit gestern“, schnaubte Maxi, grinste dabei aber. „Aber er war so aufgeregt, weil er in den nächsten beiden Spielen Kapitän der U21 ist, da hat er alles um sich rum vergessen.“

„Und du bist sehr stolz auf ihn.“

„Total! Und ich werde heute Abend vor dem Fernseher kleben um auch keine einzige Minute zu verpassen.“

„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Und er wird es toll machen, er ist schließlich nicht umsonst Kapitän.“

„Hast du Geschwister?“ fragte Maxi.

„Einen Bruder, Gabriel. Er ist drei Jahre älter.“

„Und spielt er auch Fußball und hat er gar nichts damit zu tun?“

„Doch, aber nur als Hobby. Kreisklasse.“

Maxis Handy brummte und er warf wieder einen Blick aufs Display und grinste. „Bei der österreichischen U21 gibt es Hühnerfrikassee zum Mittag und Marco überlegt, ob wo er den Schleim loswerden und was Richtiges zu futtern bekommen kann.“

Leo musste auflachen. „Also kein Foodporn aus Österreich?“

Maxi zeigte Leo sein Handy auf dem ein Bild von einer undefinierbaren Masse auf einem Teller zu sehen war. „Ich weiß nicht, aber das Zeug würde ich auch nicht essen wollen.“

„Nein - das sollte er auf jeden Fall sein lassen, das ist doch schon Körperverletzung.“

„Ösis halt“, grinste Maxi. „Mal gucken, was es bei uns so leckeres gibt, dann kann ich Marco gleich mal ein Bild davon schicken.“

„Um ihn neidisch zu machen? Das ist ja schon ganz schön fies...“

„Muss manchmal sein. Und Marco weiß ja, wie ich es meine.“

„Ihr seid ganz gut befreundet, oder?“

Maxi nickte. „Ja. Wir waren nach der U21-EM im Sommer auch zusammen im Urlaub. Jojo war auch mit dabei.“

Leo lächele. Es war schön in eine Mannschaft zu kommen, die so befreundet war - das sagte er Maxi auch.

„Darauf legen wir auch viel wert. Wir unternehmen auch immer mal was zusammen in der Mannschaft. „

„Das ist toll“, meinte Leo. Er kannte kaum jemanden oder etwas in Bremen, da war es schön, wenn er nicht jeden Abend alleine zu Hause sitzen würde.

Denn bis Patrick hier sein würde, würde es ja etwas dauern. Er hatte Kündigungsfristen und bevor er hier einen neuen Job hatte, würde er nicht herziehen.

Er musste sich ja selbst um einen Job kümmern, das freundliche Angebot von Werder konnte als männlicher Partner eines Spielers schließlich nicht annehmen.

„Oh es gibt Nudeln!“ rief Maxi neben ihm.

„Lecker“, freute sich Leo, er liebte Nudeln.

Maxi nickte und die beiden holten sich jeder eine Portion Nudeln. Dann suchten sie sich einen freien Tisch.

Maxi führte Leo ans Fenster, mit Blick auf den Rasen des Weserstadions.

„Cooler Ausblick“, sagte Leo und warf einen Blick nach draußen.

„Ja, macht gleich Lust auf mehr, was?“

Leo nickte. „Die Spiele hier waren immer toll, aber jetzt als Werderspieler werden sie bestimmt bombastisch. Ich kann mein erstes Heimspiel gar nicht erwarten.“

„Ich freu mich total darauf mit dir zusammen zu spielen.“

Leo warf erneut einen Blick ins Stadion.

„Sie alle werden dir zujubeln“, sagte Maxi leise.

„Na dazu muss ich erstmal zeigen, was ich kann.“

„Das wissen die meisten doch schon.“

„Na mal gucken. Wenn ein Spieler dann zum eigenen Team gehört, guckt man als Fan ja doch noch mal ganz anders.“

„Es freuen sich alle auf dich“, versicherte Maxi ihm.

Leo lächelte. „Das hoffe ich. Und zumindest hier intern merk ich das auch total.“

„Das ist gut, das wollen wir auch. Wir wollen ja auch, dass es dir gut geht.“

„Da macht ihr wirklich einen hervorragenden Job. Jetzt muss ich hier nur schnell heimisch werden. Wohnung und so. Lange im Hotel bleiben ist nicht mein Ding.“

„Werder hat immer einige Wohnungen in Petto, da findet sich bestimmt was Schönes.“

„Ja, das ist zum Glück bei den meisten Vereinen so. Ich bin da ehrlich gesagt auch gar nicht so wählerisch. Wenn es geht nur nicht ganz unterm Dach. Das hatte ich in Köln mal - ist scheiße, wenn das Dach undicht ist“, grinste Leo.

„Oh je, das ist doof. Naja, und nach Spielen mag ich auch nicht mehr so viele Treppen laufen.“

„Das war ok, gab nen Fahrstuhl. Und auch sonst war die Wohnung echt toll. Nur dieses Dach...“

„Geht gar nicht“, meinte Maxi.

„Nein. Naja, jetzt in Sinsheim haben wir in einem kleinen Reihenhaus gewohnt. War irgendwie... langweilig und ohne Charakter. Mir hat das Dach fast schon gefehlt.“

„Hier in Bremen gibt es ganz unterschiedliche Wohnungen, und Werder findet bestimmt das richtige für dich. Ich könnte mir auch ein Loft oder so gut vorstellen.“

Leo nickte. Ihm würde das gut gefallen - Patrick nicht. Patrick mochte ihr Häuschen in Sinsheim. „Du wohnst mit deinem Bruder zusammen, richtig?“

„Ja, das gefällt uns beiden sehr gut. Ist einfach eine tolle WG mit einem Menschen, den man schon sein ganzes Leben kennt. Und dessen Macken man einfach auch kennt.“

„Kann ich gut verstehen. Und so nah wie ihr beiden euch offenbar steht...“

„Ja, sehr nahe. Es war total schön, als er dann auch nach Bremen kam.“

„Und soll das so weitergehen? Ihr beide immer beim gleichen Verein?“

„Wenn es nach uns geht, ja. Mal sehen, was sich irgendwann mal ergibt.“

Leo lächelte. Er mochte Maxi jetzt schon. Und irgendwie... hatte ihm so jemand bei Hoffenheim gefehlt. Klar, die Jungs da waren auch nett gewesen und sie hatten Spaß gehabt, aber er hatte sich mit niemandem auf Anhieb so verstanden wie jetzt hier mit Maxi.

Jemand, der sich wirklich um ihn bemühte, der so vieles dafür gab, dass Leo sich hier wohl fühlte.

Leo musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen um Maxi nicht von Patrick zu erzählen - von den Problemen, die der mit seinem Wechsel hatte.

Noch nie hatte er jemanden getroffen, dem er so schnell so sehr vertraut hatte!

„Alles ok?“ fragte Maxi. „Du guckst plötzlich so ernst.“

„Nee, alles okay. Ist halt nur ein bisschen viel gerade.“ Hoffentlich nahm Maxi ihm das ab.

„Ja, das stimmt. Wechsel im Eiltempo sozusagen“, lachte Maxi. „Fährst du eigentlich nochmal zurück nach Sinsheim? Musst du ja bestimmt um zu packen und so.“

„Ja, klar.“ Und um Patrick irgendwie zu besänftigen. „Mal gucken, wann das klappt. Muss mich ja auch noch von den Jungs verabschieden.“

„Und Freundin oder Frau, die in Sinsheim auf dich wartet?“

„Hm“, machte Leo unbestimmt. „Ja. Und ist ziemlich sauer wegen dem Wechsel.“

„Oh. Warum das denn?“

„Ist halt sehr kurzfristig, und wir haben nicht drüber geredet, als ich hergefahren bin.“

„Aber sie wird doch gewusst haben, dass du grundsätzlich bereit für nen Wechsel bist. Und... naja, ein Wechsel ist erst vom Tisch, wenn Transferschluss ist.“

„Ja, das schon... aber der Wechsel ist dann schon eine Überraschung. Gerade, weil ich letztes Jahr erst nach Hoffenheim gegangen bin.“

„Das wird schon. Bremen ist viel schöner als Sinsheim. Und man ist so schnell am Wasser.“

„Ja, das habe ich auch schon angeführt. Nicht mal eine Stunde bis ans Meer.“

„Dann muss sie es einfach sehen. Es wird ihr hier schon gefallen, da bin ich sicher.“

„Ich hoffe es sehr“, meinte Leo leise. So ganz konnte er sich das nicht vorstellen, Patrick war sehr stur und nachtragend.“

„Willst du sie anrufen und ich besorg uns ein bisschen Nachtisch?“ schlug Maxi vor.

„Das ist ne gute Idee - wo darf man hier telefonieren?“

„Wenn du da durch die Tür gehst“, sagte Maxi und deutete in die Richtung. „Da sind ein paar Gemeinschaftsräume, da können wir auch in Ruhe telefonieren.“

„Danke - ich guck mal, was sich so ergibt.“

„Mach das“, lächelte Maxi. „Und viel Glück.“

„Danke - bis gleich“, verabschiedete sich Leo und stand auf. Die Räume fand er schnell und setzte sich dort auf ein gemütliches grünes Sofa.


	3. Besuch zu Hause

Patrick müsste jetzt Pause haben. Hoffentlich hatte er sein Handy an und ging auch ran. Das war nämlich beides nicht gesagt.

Leo holte kurz Luft, dann wählte er die Nummer.

Es tutete in der Leitung und Leo wollte schon fast auflegen, als Patrick dann doch ranging. „Ja?“

„Patrick, hi“, grüßte Leo ihn.

„Wo bist du?“

„Ich komm gerade vom Essen hier im Stadion.“

„Du bist immer noch in Bremen? Ich dachte du bist längst auf dem Rückweg.“

„Nein, habe hier ein paar Leute kennengelernt und mittrainiert.“

„Ach Leute kennengelernt hast du. Ist ja super.“

„Es ist schon hilfreich, wenn man die Trainer und Physios kennt, oder?“ Es fiel Leo schwer nicht auf die Zickereien seines Freundes entsprechend zu antworten.

„Wichtiger als nach Hause zu kommen und das mit uns zu klären.“

„Was meinst du - ist das vielleicht tatsächlich wichtiger?“

„Nein. Ich an deiner Stelle wäre noch gestern Abend zurückgeflogen. Spätestens aber heute früh.“

„Und damit eine sofortige Suspendierung provoziert?“

„Und wieder ist dir der Job wichtiger als ich. Ich muss immer alles schlucken.“

„Es tut mir leid, Patrick, aber das ist in diesem Fall so. Und das weißt du auch. Darauf hast du dich eingelassen.“

„Früher hast du über solche Entscheidungen mit mir geredet.“

„Du hättest eh nein gesagt.“

„Woher willst du das wissen?“

„Ich kenn dich, Patrick. Und du hast oft genug gesagt, dass du nicht umziehen willst.“

„Weil ich mich hier wirklich wohlfühle Leo. Ich habe hier Freunde bei der Arbeit gefunden“, sagte Patrick leise.

„Ja“, seufzte Leo leise. „Ich weiß. Und es tut mir ehrlich leid. Aber... ich habe nur so wenige Jahre, in denen ich wirklich Fußball spielen kann. Ich möchte die Zeit nicht verschenken und beim falschen Verein auf der Bank sitzen.“

„Vielleicht wäre es unter dem neuen Trainer besser für dich gelaufen. Du hast es nicht mal versucht.“

„Mir wurde recht deutlich gesagt, dass ich nicht ins Konzept passe. Habe ich dir doch auch erzählt.“

„Und sofort gibst du auf. Das ist deine Patentlösung für alle Probleme.“

„Nein, ist es nicht. Aber... wenn der Chef sagt, dass er einen nicht mehr braucht, dann hilft es nicht viel sich noch reinzuhängen und alles zu geben.“

„Doch, weil man den Chef dann davon überzeugen kann, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat.“

Leo seufzte. „Und wenn dann ein anderer Chef kommt und dich unbedingt haben will?“

„Warum zum Teufel bist du überhaupt zu Hoffenheim gegangen?“

„Wir hatten es doch damals besprochen. Es war der nächste Schritt der Karriere - und unter Julian Nagelsmann sah es auch anders aus als jetzt.

Patrick seufzte tief. „Du machst ja eh was du willst. Kommst du heute noch nach Hause oder wie läuft das jetzt weiter?“

„Ich muss das besprechen. Vielleicht kann ich heute Abend noch fliegen.“

„Ich kann dir deine Sachen ja auch einfach nach Bremen schicken, dann musst du gar nicht mehr zurück!“

„Ich möchte sehr gerne nach Hause kommen und dich sehen.“

„Wenigstens etwas“, murmelte Patrick. „Dann... meine Pause ist vorbei. Sagst du mir bescheid, ob du kommst?“

„Ja, mach ich. Ich melde mich. Und Patrick? Ich liebe dich.“

„Bis später“, sagte Patrick nur und legte auf.

Leo seufzte. Dass Patrick sauer war, war klar - aber diese kühle Verabschiedung tat weh.

Aber daran konnte er nun nichts ändern. Er schob sein Handy in die Tasche und ging zurück zu Maxi, der wie versprochen mit dem Nachtisch auf ihn wartete. „Schokopudding“, sagte Maxi grinsend.

„Danke“, lächelte Leo - Schokolade würde ihm guttun.

„Telefonat lief offenbar nicht so gut?“

„Nee, leider nicht. Gibt halt Stress zu Hause.“

„Das renkt sich bestimmt wieder ein. Wenn ich irgendwie helfen kann...“

„Danke, wenn was ist, melde ich mich bei dir.“

Maxi lächelte. „Ok. Dann genieß deinen Schokopudding und versuch erstmal nur an deinen neuen Verein zu denken.“

„Mach ich“, lächelte Leo und naschte von dem Pudding. Es war nicht viel mehr als ein etwas größerer Klecks, Süßes war nun mal nicht gut für Leistungssportler.

Aber er war unglaublich lecker.

Maxi beobachtete ihn mit einem L

Lächeln.

„Das Essen ist hier auf jeden fall sehr gut“, sagte Leo als er fertig war.

Maxi nickte. „Wir essen eigentlich immer hier.“

„Haben wir in Hoffenheim auch meistens gemacht. Ist ja auch einfacher.“

„Und man muss nicht genau gucken, was gesund ist und nicht, die achten hier schon darauf.“

„Gesündigt wird dann also erst abends“, grinste Leo.

„Erstaunlich selten“, meinte Maxi. „Auch Jojo hält sich immer mehr zurück.“

Leo nickte. „Je älter man wird, desto vernünftiger wird man.“

„So alt sich wir hoffentlich noch nicht!“

„Bei euch beiden dauert es noch, aber ich gehe inzwischen auf die 30 zu...“

„Auch mit dreißig ist man nicht alt!“, protestierte Leo.

„Auch mit dreißig ist man nicht alt!“, protestierte Maxi.

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Allerdings... Werder scheint in der Hinsicht ja Wunder zu bewirken. Hier spielen die Stürmer auch noch mit über 40.“

Maxi grinste. „Oh ja, der Jungspund ist klasse.“

„Ich freu mich schon so darauf ihn kennenzulernen“, sagte Leo. „Und mit ihm zu spielen.“

„Es macht unheimlich viel Spaß. Claudio ist immer gut gelaunt.“

„So wirkt er auch immer nach außen hin.“

„Er ist wirklich so - der kann sich nicht verstellen. glaub ich.“

„Hey ihr beiden, sorry das ich störe, aber Leo hat jetzt einen Termin mit den Presseleuten“, unterbrach sie in diesem Moment ein Mitarbeiter.

„Oh - ich wollte ihn nicht aufhalten. Haben wir noch einen Moment, dann gebe ich dir schnell meine Nummer“, bot Maxi an.

„Ja klar, macht nur.“

Maxi diktierte schnell seine Nummer, und Leo rief kurz durch, damit auch der seine Nummer hatte. „Ich kümmre mich um die WhatsApp Gruppe und so“, versprach Maxi, bevor Leo dem Mitarbeiter folgte.

Die nächsten zwei Stunden waren anstrengend. Es gab gleich zwei Interviews und ein Fotoshooting direkt im Stadion.

Brav grinste er in die Kamera und versuchte nicht zu steif zu wirken.

Schließlich waren alle zufrieden und Leo hatte Feierabend.

Als er in die Kabine kam, war sie schon verwaist.

Er zog sich um und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach oben zu Flos Büro. Hoffentlich war der da, damit er absprechen konnte ob er heute Abend nach Sinsheim fliegen konnte.

Er hatte Glück, Florian saß an seinem Schreibtisch.

„Oh hi Leo“, sagte Flo lächelnd. „Komm rein.“

„Hi. Hast du einen kleinen Moment für mich?“

„Aber natürlich. Was kann ich für dich tun?“

„Ich wollte fragen... wann ich nach Sinsheim fliegen kann. Ich habe da noch einiges zu erledigen...“

„Klar hast du das. Wir haben Ende der Woche ein Testspiel, da würde ich dich unheimlich gern schon einsetzen. Also... wenn du heute fliegst, kannst du dann übermorgen wieder hier sein? Oder brauchst du mehr zeit?“ fragte Flo.

Leo nickte. „Übermorgen sollte ich hinkriegen - ich melde mich auf jeden Fall. Und das Spiel - darauf freue ich mich schon.“

„Gut. Dann regle das zu Hause. Bis Donnerstag werden wir dann wohl auch schon die ersten Wohnungsangebote für dich zusammengestellt haben.“

„Prima, dann... sehen wir uns übermorgen.“ Leo nickte Florian zu, und kaum hatte er das Büro verlassen, zog er sein Handy heraus.

Als erstes musste er sich einen Flug raussuchen und dann würde er Patrick anrufen.

Das mit dem Flug ging schnell, in 90 Minuten würde die Maschine abheben. Also schnell ein Taxi gerufen und los. Auf der Fahrt versuchte er Patrick zu erreichen.

Aber der ging nicht ran. Vermutlich arbeitete er noch und da hatte er das Handy entweder ganz aus oder auf lautlos.

Dann würde Leo ihn halt überraschen.

Auf dem Weg zum Flughafen und auch während des Fluges überlegte er die ganze Zeit, wie er Patrick von Bremen überzeugen könnte.

Tolle Leute, hübsche Stadt mit netten Ecken, nah am Meer... aber Patrick hatte gesagt, dass er Freunde hatte, und die konnte er nicht so einfach ersetzen.

Aber irgendwie musste er es schaffen, Patrick das Leben in Bremen schmackhaft zu machen.

Er würde einfach schwärmen von allem, was er erlebt hatte - von Maxi zum Beispiel, der ihn gleich so aufgenommen hatte. Dem er fast schon anvertraut hatte, dass er schwul war - und der sich sicher auch mit Patrick gut verstehen würde.

In Hoffenheim hatte er sich niemandem aus der Mannschaft anvertraut, auch das war ein Grund warum er sich dort nie wohl gefühlt hatte.

Hier würde er damit sicher kein Problem haben.

Leo nickte. Ja, das könnte Patrick zumindest etwas milder stimmen.

Sie würden sich nicht immer und überall verstecken müssen.

Vom Flughafen aus nahm er sich ein Taxi, das ihn nach Hause brachte.

Er klingelte, dann schloss er die Haustür auf. „Patrick?“

Nur Stille antwortete ihm. Patrick war also noch nicht zu Hause.

Enttäuscht zog Leo sich Jacke und Schuhe aus und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Er würde Patrick anrufen, hoffentlich ging er ran.

Leo hatte grade sein Handy aus der Tasche gezogen, als er den Schlüssel im Schloss hörte.

Sofort sprang er auf und lief in den Flur, Patrick entgegen.

„Leo!“ begrüßte Patrick ihn überrascht.

„Hey Patrick“, strahlte Leo seinen Freund an. Jetzt, wo er ihn sah, waren alle Streitereien vergessen.

Patrick kam ihm langsam entgegen und legte dabei seinen Schlüssel auf das Sideboard. „Du hast nicht angerufen.“

„Ich habs versucht, aber du bist nicht rangegangen.“

„Warum hast du dann nicht geschrieben?“

„Bin dann schon aufgebrochen - und dachte, dass es doch auch nett wäre dich zu überraschen.“

Patrick nickte. „Soll... ich Pizza bestellen?“ fragte er.

„Kleine Pizza und Salat für mich“, bat Leo.

„Natürlich“, murmelte Patrick und schob sich an Leo vorbei ins Wohnzimmer.

„Hey“, protestierte Leo und hielt seinen Freund zurück.

„Hm?“ machte Patrick.

„Willst du ich gar nicht begrüßen?“

Patrick zögerte tatsächlich einen Moment, dann seufzte er. „Ich bin immer noch sauer“, stellte er klar, dann lehnte er sich zu Leo und küsste ihn sanft.

Für einen Moment schloss Leo die Augen und genoss die zärtliche Berührung.

Viel zu schnell löste sich Patrick wieder aus dem Kuss. „Ich bestell schnell. Habe Hunger.“

Leo nickte leicht und sah ihm nach.

Das Patrick Pizza bestellen wollte hieß, dass er wirklich reden wollte. Sonst hätten sie zusammen gekocht.

Immerhin gab er Leo damit eine Chance.

„Ich bin kurz im Bad“, rief Leo. Er wollte sich nach dem Flug wenigstens schnell was Frisches anziehen.

Er entschied sich dann dazu schnell zu duschen, er fühlte sich verschwitzt und staubig zugleich. Wie meistens, wenn er geflogen war.

Als er aus der Dusche kam, hatte Patrick schon den Tisch gedeckt.

„Hey“, grüßte Leo ihn und stellte sich zu ihm.

„Pizza kommt in 20 Minuten“, sagte Patrick.

„Schön - welche hast du bestellt? Oder solls ne Überraschung sein?“

„Lass dich überraschen. Oder hast du deinen Pizzageschmack genauso schnell gewechselt wie deinen Verein und den Wohnort?“

„Nein, und ich weiß, dass du leckere Pizza bestellt hast.“

Patrick nickte. „Dann... setzen wir uns und reden?“

Leo nickte und ging zum Sofa, hier würden sie gemütlich sitzen können.

Patrick folgte ihm und setzte sich ein Stückchen entfernt von ihm hin.

„Also. Es tut mir leid, dass wir das nicht besprochen haben mit dem Wechsel. Ich hätte dich anrufen sollen.“

Patrick schnaubte. „Du hättest mir sofort erzählen sollen, dass es da überhaupt ein Angebot gibt.“

„Ja, hätte ich. Aber es ging echt wahnsinnig schnell. Ständig hat jemand auf mich eingeredet, ich hätte mich echt aufs Klo zurückziehen müssen um dich anzurufen. Und dann hätte nach einer Minute schon jemand geklopft und gedrängelt.“„

„Und? Ich bin dir also nicht wichtig genug, um dann mal zu sagen, dass du kurz mit deiner Familie telefonieren musst?“

„'Wir haben keine Zeit. Ruf sie an, wenn wir fertig sind, dann können sie sich gleich mit dir freuen.“

, zitierte Leo seinen Berater.

„Du bist doch sonst auch nicht auf den Mund gefallen Leo!“

„Ja, vielleicht hätte ich mich durchsetzen sollen, aber irgendwie war die ganze Sache ganz schön einschüchternd. All die Leute im Anzug, die was von dir wollen, die dir sagen, wie gut du bist und wie perfekt du passt, und was für Chancen du kriegen wirst...“

„Ach Leo, hör auf. Das war nicht dein erster Wechsel. Du kennst das Geschäft.“

„Ja, aber es ist trotzdem jedes Mal aufregend und spannend und... ein bisschen bedrohlich auch.“

„Und solche Gefühle will man ja nicht mit anderen Menschen teilen. Vor allem nicht, wenn man diese Menschen angeblich liebt.“

„Wie denn, Patrick. Erstmal kann ich nicht ständig anrufen, du hast dein Handy oft genug lautlos. Und ich kann dich schlecht live mithören lassen.“

„Ausreden. Wenn du gewollt hättest, dann hättest du einen Weg gefunden.“

„Ja, ich habs falsch gemacht, das streite ich doch gar nicht ab. Ich versuch nur das zu erklären – ich habs eben nicht gemacht, weil ich dich nicht lieben würde.“

„Nein, du hast es gemacht, weil du wusstest, wie ich dazu stehe.“

Leo fühlte sich ertappt. „Vielleicht auch, aber nicht bewusst.“

„Das macht es nicht besser. Und wie hast du dir das nun weiter vorgestellt?“

„Wir haben zwei Möglichkeiten. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Du Bremen eine Chance geben würdest. Es ist eine tolle Stadt mit tollen Menschen, und man fährt nicht mal eine Stunde zum Meer. Oder du bleibst hier, und wir sehen uns so oft wir können.“

„Einen Fernbeziehung? Meinst du das jetzt ernst?“

Leo sah ihn ernst an. „Hast du noch einen dritten Vorschlag?“

„Nein. Aber du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass eine Fernbeziehung niemals klappen wird. Also werde ich wieder einmal nachgeben müssen und ins ach so tolle Bremen ziehen.“

Leo nickte leicht. „Ich… wünsche mir das auf jeden Fall.“

„Und nächstes Jahr ziehen wir dann wieder um? Und wohin dann?“

„Ich würde gern in Bremen bleiben. Sie haben mich für ein Jahr ausgeliehen, wenn wir die Klasse halten, dann wird daraus ein fester Vertrag. Und Werder ist toll, da fühl ich mich jetzt schon viel wohler als je in Hoffenheim.“

„Du bist nur ausgeliehen? Es besteht also die Möglichkeit, dass wir nächstes Jahr zurück nach Sinsheim ziehen?“ fragte Patrick. „Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder? Ich soll jetzt also meinen Job kündigen und nach Bremen ziehen und nächstes Jahr ist dann wieder alles zurück?“

Leo nickte leicht. Das hatte er in seiner Euphorie gar nicht bedacht. „Sie… waren sicher, dass ich da bleiben würde…“, sagte er kleinlaut.

Patrick seufzte tief. „Das ist scheiße, Leo. Ich kann nicht ständig meinen Job wechseln. Wie sieht das denn in meinem Lebenslauf aus?“

„Ich weiß. Aber für mich ist das auch scheiße. Ich kann nicht in einem Verein bleiben, in dem ich nicht spiele. Nächstes Jahr würde mich schon keiner mehr haben wollen – du weißt doch, wie das läuft.“

„Das macht es nicht besser Leo. Mir gefällt es hier wirklich! Die Arbeit ist toll und ich habe super Kollegen.“

„Ich weiß. Und ich will dich ja gar nicht zwingen, hier wegzugehen… vielleicht… wenn du ein, zwei Tage weniger arbeitest? Dann kannst du hierbleiben, und wir haben weniger eine Fernbeziehung“, schlug Leo vor. 

„Und wenn mein Chef das nicht will?“

„Hast du… hast du schon gefragt?“ 

„Nein. ich musste das ganze vielleicht auch erstmal verdauen.“

Spontan legte Leo ihm eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel. „Ich weiß… vielleicht kannst du auch ein bisschen was im Homeoffice machen? Von Bremen aus? Ich will dir das hier in Sinsheim nicht kaputt machen, ehrlich nicht.“

Erneut seufzte Patrick. „Mal gucken. Mein Chef ist noch bis Ende der Woche im Urlaub. Vorher werde ich also eh nichts tun können. Und dann... muss ich mal mit ihm sprechen.“

„Das wäre echt lieb von dir“, lächelte Leo ihn an. 

„Was bleibt mir denn auch übrig? Du hast ja bereits unterschrieben“, brummte Patrick.

„Ja – tut mir leid, dass ich das nicht mit dir besprochen habe.“

„Mach sowas bitte nicht wieder.“

„Versprochen.“ 

„Gut“, sagte Patrick, auch wenn er alles andere als glücklich aussah.

Leo zögerte kurz, dann drehte er sich zu Patrick und zog ihn in seine Arme. 

Es dauerte einen Moment ehe Patrick die Umarmung erwiderte.

Erleichtert schloss Leo die Augen und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Zumindest fürs erste hatten sie sich ausgesprochen. Auch wenn Patrick ihn wohl noch ein paar Tage spüren lassen würde, dass er sauer war.

Aber Leo hatte das auch nicht anders verdient.

Irgendwie würde er das auch wieder gut machen.

Mit einem schicken, kleinen Wagen? Oder einem schönen Urlaub, vielleicht, nur sie beide. 

Das mit dem Urlaub klang gut. In der Winterpause schön ein paar Tage weg aus Deutschland und ins Warme.

Oder vielleicht auch schon in einer der Länderspielpausen – auch wenn Leo immer hoffte, dazu eingeladen zu werden.

Aber so langsam kam er in ein Alter, wo das immer unwahrscheinlicher wurde.

Vermutlich sollte er sich damit abfinden, seine Länderspiele in den Nachwuchsmannschaften gemacht zu haben und die Zeit wirklich mit Patrick zu genießen.


	4. Gemeinsames Essen

In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür und Patrick löste sich von ihm. „Ich geh schnell“, sagte er.

Leo sah ihm nach, wie er das Wohnzimmer verließ – und bald darauf mit zwei Kartons und einer Plastikschale vom Bringdienst zurückkehrte.

Leo stand auf und setzte sich zu Patrick an den Tisch.

„Lecker“, strahlte er, als er den saftigen Salat und die kleine Pizza sah.

„So gute Pizza wird es in Bremen vermutlich nicht geben“, meinte Patrick.

„Wir können uns die fast-so-gute Pizza von den Jungs empfehlen lassen.“

„Hm“, machte Patrick und öffnete seinen Pizzakarton.

Auch Leo öffnete seinen Karton und die Schale mit dem Salat.

Patrick hatte gut gewählt und ihm eine Pizza Fungi bestellt.

Er selbst hatte sich seine Lieblingspizza mit Salami bestellt.

„Magst du ein Stück?“ fragte Patrick.

Schon beim Blick auf die Pizza lief Leo das Wasser im Mund zusammen. „Ein kleines?“, fragte er wie so oft.

„Ja klar“, grinste Patrick schief und schnitt ihm ein Stück von seiner Pizza ab.

„Bisschen Salat zur Pizza?“, bot Leo an.

„Immer dieses Grünzeug. Aber gut, ein kleines bisschen.“

Leo schob etwas 'Grünzeug' rüber zu Patrick.

„Dann lass es dir schmecken“, sagte Patrick.

„Danke, du dir auch“, wünschte Leo und begann zu essen.

Er war froh, dass Patrick nun ein wenig ruhiger war. Er hatte wirklich befürchtet, dass sie sich heute Abend nur streiten würden und einer von ihnen auf der Couch schlafen würde. 

Natürlich war nicht alles geklärt, aber sie würden Lösungen finden. Und auch wenn er sich natürlich wünschte, dass Patrick mit nach Bremen kam, würde er es auch akzeptieren, wenn Patrick hier in Sinsheim bleiben würde.

Vielleicht würden sie es wirklich mit einer Teilzeit- oder Homeoffice-Lösung versuchen. Leo hoffe, dass Patrick sich darauf einlassen konnte.

„Wie lange kannst du bleiben?“ fragte Patrick leise.

„Übermorgen. Vielleicht kann ich noch einen Tag dranhängen. Am Wochenende ist ein Testspiel, da möchte der Trainer mich einsetzen. Und es wäre gut, wenn ich vorher mit der Mannschaft trainiert hätte.“

„Hm... dann soll ich wohl dankbar sein, dass du nicht gleich morgen früh zurückfliegst.“

„Ich hätte den Trainer auf jeden Fall überredet, dass ich mehr Zeit brauche.“

„Stimmt. mit dem kannst du ja so gut“, schnaubte Patrick.

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Ich mein gar nichts. Du verstehst dich doch aber gut mit dem Kohfeld. Hast ja auch schon über ein Jahr seine Handynummer und ihr schreibt euch.“

„Du... bist jetzt aber nicht eifersüchtig, oder?“

„Weiß ich nicht. Muss ich das sein?“

„Quatsch. Ich liebe dich. Nur dich.“

„Das sagst du jetzt. Aber wenn du allein in Bremen bist, was dann?“

„Meinst du echt, ich würde mir da einen anderen suchen, wenn ich dich haben kann?“

Patrick zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Bestimmt nicht.“

„Das sagst du jetzt.“

Leo sah ihm mit schräg gelegtem Kopf an. „Wie gesagt, ich habe dich. Aber was ist mit dir?“

„Was soll mit mir sein?“

„Na, du könntest auch jemanden... kennenlernen?“ Das war keine gute Idee das laut auszusprechen, oder?“

„Willst du mir unterstellen, dass ich dich betrüge?“

„Nein, nein. Aber es ist halt genauso möglich wie dass ich was mit meinem…“ Leo schüttelte den Kopf, das war doch absurd. „Ich was mit meinem Trainer anfangen würde.“

„Du gibst also zu, dass du auf ihn stehst!“

„Quatsch!“

Leo hatte keine Ahnung, warum Patrick jetzt unbedingt streiten wollte. Und warum er immer so tierisch eifersüchtig war. Nach dem Wechsel nach Hoffenheim war das auch so gewesen. Da hatte er behauptet, dass er entweder hinter dem Trainer oder einem der Spieler her sein müsste.

Dabei war Leo immer treu gewesen. Klar wusste er, welcher Spieler attraktiver war als die anderen, aber mehr war da nie gewesen. Wie denn auch, wenn keiner wissen durfte, dass Leo schwul war.

Außerdem liebte er Patrick. Warum sollte er sich da nach anderen Männern umgucken? Er verstand einfach nicht, woher diese Unsicherheit bei Patrick kam.

„Patrick“, sagte er sanft. „Was soll ich mit anderen? Ich will niemanden als dich.“

Patrick sah ihn an und nickte dann leicht.

„Also, lass uns erstmal essen, bevor diese großartige Pizza kalt wird.“

Erneut nickte Patrick nur.

Kurzentschlossen legte Leo ihm eine Hand auf die Finger.

Patrick sah ihn erneut an. „Ich habs ja verstanden.“

„Und glaubst mir nicht?“

„Doch, schon, aber... ich weiß auch nicht. Ist einfach so ein komisches Gefühl.“

„Ist auch blöd, dass wir auf einmal getrennt wohnen. Aber wir kriegen das hin, ganz sicher.“

„Gibt ja auch keine Alternative“, murmelte Patrick und schob sich ein Stück der Pizza in den Mund.

„Nein, gibt keine Alternative“, stimmte Leo zu und begann nun auch zu essen.

Während sie aßen schwiegen sie und irgendwie fühlte sich das für Leo alles viel zu angespannt an

Er wusste aber auch nicht, wie er die Anspannung lösen konnte. Er würde gerne von Bremen erzählen, von der Stadt, dem Verein, den Leuten da, aber er glaubte nicht, dass Patrick das hören wollte.

Am schönsten wäre es, wenn sich Patrick ein paar Tage frei nehmen und einfach mit nach Bremen kommen würde. Vielleicht würde er ihn ja überreden können. Morgen. Heute Abend würde er Bremen nicht mehr erwähnen.

„Wie war es in den letzten Tagen bei dir - im Büro?“

„Wie immer“, brummte Patrick, begann dann aber doch ein wenig zu erzählen.

Dabei entspannte sich die angespannte Stimmung zumindest ein wenig.

Nach dem Essen zogen sie wieder auf die Couch auf und stellten den Fernseher an. Diesmal saßen sie dichter nebeneinander. Irgendwann tastete Leo nach Patricks Hand. Zu seiner Erleichterung zog Patrick sie nicht weg. Allerdings rückte Patrick auch nicht näher oder zog ihn an sich. 

Leo musste sich halt mit kleinen Gesten zufriedengeben - und auf den nächsten Tag hoffen.

„Ich bin müde“, sagte Patrick schließlich leise. „kommst du mit?“

„Klar - ich räum kurz auf, ja?“

„Ok, dann geh ich schon mal ins Bad. Bis gleich“, sagte Patrick und stand auf.

Leo sah ihm kurz nach, dann stand er auf und begann aufzuräumen. Als Patrick aus dem Bad kam, ging Leo hinein und machte sich schnell fertig. Etwas unsicher ging er danach ins Schlafzimmer, wo Patrick schon im Bett lag. Er zog sich schnell aus und legte sich auf seine Bettseite.

„Gute Nacht“, sagte Patrick leise.

„Gute Nacht“, wisperte Leo. Er zögerte kurz, dann schob er sich dichter an Patrick heran. Patrick ließ es zu und gab sogar ein leises Seufzen von sich.

„Schlaf gut“, flüsterte Leo und küsste ihn kurz.

„Du auch“, wisperte Patrick.

Deutlich beruhigter, wenn auch noch immer etwas unsicher, schloss Leo die Augen. Sie lagen beide noch eine ganze Zeit wach, ehe Patrick schließlich als erster einschlief. Spät in der Nacht wurde auch Leo ruhiger und schlief ein. 

***

Früh am nächsten Morgen wurde Leo durch das Klingeln des Weckers aus dem Schlaf gerissen.

Müde schloss er die Augen und legte den Arm darüber.

„Musst arbeiten“, knurrte Leo unwillig.

dann hinschreiben sollen der dritte unabhängige Teil der Reihe... die voll dumm)

„Ja, muss ich“, sagte Patrick.

„Wann kannst du Feierabend machen?“

„Wie gestern. Wir haben im Moment viel zu tun.“

„Hm - schade.“

„Ich nehme an, du wirst ja auch genug mit Packen beschäftigt sein. Da würde ich dir eh nur im Weg stehen“, sagte Patrick knapp.

„Ich werde nicht viel packen. Und ich hätte lieber mehr Zeit mir dir verbracht.“

„Ich werde nicht für dich packen“, stellte Patrick sofort klar.

„Das will ich auch gar nicht. Patrick...“

„Was denn? Brauchst du in Bremen etwa keine Klamotten?“

„Ich brauch aber keinen ganzen Tag um die Wohnung leer zu räumen.“

„du musst ja auch noch deine Sachen vom Verein holen.“

„Ja, und mich verabschieden. Aber auch das dauert nicht den ganzen Tag.“

„Tja tut mir leid, dass ich nicht nach Lust und Laune Feierabend machen kann!“

„Jetzt sei nicht so. Ich weiß das doch - aber ich bin gern mit dir zusammen. Kann ich dich nachher abholen?“

„Ach und wenn dich dann jemand sieht?“ schnaubte Patrick. „Ich muss ins Bad, sonst schaff ich es nicht mehr zu frühstücken.“

Das war auch immer ein Streitpunkt zwischen ihnen gewesen - natürlich hatte Leo Angst davor geoutet zu werden. Er seufzte leise, er hatte gehofft, dass Patrick jetzt nicht so ätzen würde.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort schnappte sich Patrick seine Sachen und verschwand im Bad.

Auch Leo stand auf, zog sich seine Shorts über und ging in die Küche um Kaffee zu kochen und das Frühstück vorzubereiten.

Den Vorschlag, dass Patrick sich doch ein bisschen frei nehmen sollte um mit ihm nach Bremen zu können, würde er wohl lieber sein lassen. So wie Patrick grade drauf war, würde das nur neuen Krach nach sich ziehen.

Er konnte nur versuchen Patrick an diesem und den nächsten Tagen, die er in Sinsheim war, etwas zu verwöhnen.

Allerdings würde er ja auch nur bis morgen Abend bleiben können. Flo hatte deutlich gesagt, dass er ihn fürs Testspiel einplante und vorher sollte er wenigstens eine Trainingseinheit mit der Mannschaft hinter sich gebracht haben.

So lange würde er aber sein bestes geben Patrick zu zeigen, dass er ihn liebte.

„Bad ist frei“, sagte Patrick, als er etwas später in die Küche kam.

„Lass uns erstmal frühstücken“, bat Leo.

„Wenn du meinst.“

„Ja, meine ich. Komm, setz dich.“

Patrick setzte sich und griff sich seine Tasse mit Kaffee.

„Toast oder Müsli?“, bot Leo an.

„Toast“, sagte Patrick und griff sich eine Scheibe ohne Leo anzusehen.

Erneut seufzte Leo innerlich. Das würde noch schwer werden.

Dabei waren sie doch gestern Abend auf einem so guten Weg gewesen.

Jetzt machte Patrick aber wieder ganz zu. Nun durch Anstarren wird es nicht besser, beschloss Leo und gab Milch in sein Müsli.

Schweigend aßen sie ihr Frühstück.

Schließlich stand Patrick auf. „Ich muss los.“

„Patrick... können wir uns vielleicht in der Mittagspause sehen?“ fragte Leo und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Keine Ahnung, wann ich Pause machen kann.“

„Du willst es mir schwermachen, oder?“

Patrick zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hast es ja nicht mal nötig gehabt mir zu sagen, dass du kommst.“

„Das Thema hatten wir doch gestern schon“, seufzte Leo.

„Aber du verlangst, dass ich jeden Teil meines Lebens nach dir ausrichte.“

Leo schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe mich entschuldigt und dir versucht zu erklären, warum ich es getan habe. Auch das haben wir gestern lang und breit besprochen.“

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich muss los.“

„Überlegst du dir das mit dem Mittagessen?“

„Ja... okay...“

„Danke“, sagte Leo und trat etwas unsicher auf Patrick zu.

Der zögerte kurz, dann seufzte er und küsste Leo kurz.

„Ich liebe dich“, wisperte Leo gegen Patricks Lippen.

Als Antwort bekam er nur ein leises Knurren, dass er so oder so interpretieren konnte.

„Bis später“, sagte Leo leise.

„Bis später...“

Patrick löste sich schnell von ihm und verließ die Küche. Leo folgte ihm nicht. Wenig später hörte er, Haustür geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde.

Leise seufzte Leo, so schwer hatte er es sich hier nicht vorgestellt.

In Momenten wie diesen wünschte er sich jemanden, mit dem er reden konnte. In Köln gab es zwar ein paar Leute, die bescheid wussten, aber die waren weit weg und ehrlich gesagt, wollte er die auch nicht mit seinen Problemen belasten.

In Hoffenheim hatte es so jemanden nie gegeben. In Bremen war Maxi so ein Kandidat, aber es war einfach noch zu früh für sowas.

Trotzdem war er ganz kurz davor bei Maxi anzurufen. Aber schließlich beschloss er, erstmal zu duschen und sich anzuziehen. Und dann würde er wohl zum Verein fahren und dort alles regeln, was noch zu regeln war.

Gegen halb elf fuhr er auf den Parkplatz und stieg auf. Es war merkwürdig zurückzukehren zu diesem Ort, an dem er ein Jahr lang trainiert und gespielt hatte.

Aber er würde hier nicht mit großer Wehmut zurückblicken. Anders als in Köln, wo er sich wirklich wohlgefühlt hatte. Hoffenheim war... ein Fehler gewesen. Für den Verein und für ihn selbst. Und auch der Wechsel nach Bremen war ein Fehler - nicht für ihn, aber für seine Beziehung.

Vermutlich würde er es Patrick nur recht machen können, wenn er mit dem Fußball aufhörte. Aber das würde er nicht tun, niemals. Der Fußball war sein Leben. 

„Los, Leo, bring es hinter dich“, murmelte er und stieg nun endlich aus dem Auto.

Mit festen Schritten betrat er die Geschäftsstelle. Es dauerte alles nicht lange. Man wünschte ihm alles gute, Leo verabschiedete sich von den verschiedenen Leuten, mit denen er zu tun gehabt hatte und holte dann aus der Kabine seine Sachen.

Mit einer Papiertüte aus dem Fanshop und einer TSG-Sporttasche bepackt verließ er das Gebäude eine Stunde später wieder. Es war jetzt doch ein komisches Gefühl, aber es mischte sich auch Vorfreude darunter, Vorfreude auf Bremen.

Er warf seine Sachen schnell in den Kofferraum und machte sich dann noch einmal auf zum Trainingsplatz um sich von der Mannschaft und dem Trainerteam zu verabschieden.

Auch hier wurde ihm alles Gute gewünscht - „und wehe, du schießt ein Tor gegen uns!“

Schließlich war auch das erledigt und erleichtert fuhr Leo vom Parkplatz. Ab jetzt war er wirklich ein Spieler von Werder und er würde alles tun, damit er das auch über seine Leihzeit hinaus bleiben würde.

Das mit Patrick würde noch ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden, aber das würde er auch schaffen.

Er warf einen Blick auf sein Handy, aber Patrick hatte sich nicht gemeldet. Also gab es offenbar kein gemeinsames Mittagessen.

Dann sollte er mal überlegen, was sie am Abend so machen konnte. Irgendwas Schönes... nicht nur einen blöden Fernsehabend. Auf jeden Fall würde er was Schönes für Patrick kochen.

Vielleicht sollten sie nicht zu Hause essen? Sinsheim lag so schön, da musste sich doch etwas finden lassen? Und noch war es schön warm. So ein nettes Picknick, vielleicht irgendwo am Wasser, das würde bestimmt auch Patrick gefallen.

Kurzentschlossen machte er sich auf den Weg zu einem italienischen Feinkostgeschäft und besorgte Antipasti. Dann fuhr er weiter um einige Zutaten für den Rest einzukaufen.

Zu Hause machte er sich gleich daran ein paar Kleinigkeiten für das Picknick vorzubereiten: Salat mit Wassermelone, Hähnchennuggets und einen leckeren Smoothie, dazu selbstgemachten Eistee.

Dazu machte er noch einen Obstsalat und steckte eine Tafel Schokolade in den Korb, dann wartete er ungeduldig darauf, dass Patrick zurückkam.

Immer wieder sah er auf seine Uhr. Es wurde später und später, aber von Patrick war nichts zu sehen. Auch wenn er viel zu tun hatte - Patrick hätte auch etwas früher Feierabend machen können, war Leo sicher. Oder er hätte ihm zumindest eine Nachricht schicken können, dass es später wurde. Aber wenn Patrick sauer war, dann ließ er es Leo immer wieder spüren - auch so.

Schließlich griff Leo selbst zum Handy und wählte Patricks Nummer. Es klingelte einige Male, ehe Patrick tatsächlich ranging. „Ja?“ fragte er wenig begeistert.

„Hey, ich wollte nur fragen, ob du schon auf dem Heimweg bist.“

„Nein, ich muss arbeiten.“

„Du hast Feierabend Patrick.“

„Wie schön, dass du so gut bescheid weißt.“

Leo seufzte. „Wann kommst du denn dann nach Hause?“

Patrick schien zu überlegen. „Halbe Stunde“, knurrte er dann.

„Schön. Ich freu mich“, sagte Leo.

Patrick knurrte nur kurz, dann legte er auf.

„Puh“, machte Leo und ließ das Handy sinken. Das war ja super gelaufen.

Vielleicht war das Picknick keine so gute Idee...? Nun zur Not konnten sie die Sachen auch hier essen. Er würde die Wahl einfach Patrick überlassen. Langsam konnte sein Freund sich aber auch wieder beruhigen, fand Leo. Seufzend sah Leo wieder auf sein Handy. Erst jetzt sah er, dass er eine WhatsApp von Maxi bekommen hatte.

Neugierig rief er die Nachricht auf.

[Hey du - wollte nur mal Hallo sagen, damit du weißt, dass deine neuen Teamkollegen an dich denken. Außerdem muss ich dir unbedingt die kulinarischen Grausamkeiten vom Team U21-Ösi zeigen. Angucken auf eigene Gefahr;) Gruß Maxi.]

Leo grinste, er fühlte sich in Bremen wirklich jetzt schon zu Hause, und Maxi hatte eine tolle Art ihm das auch zu zeigen. Schnell rief er das Foto auf, das Maxi mitgeschickt hatte.

Es war... undefinierbar. Unter das Bild hatte Maxi geschrieben [Das soll übrigens so aussehen und ist laut Marco voll lecker. Die spinnen die Ösis!]

Da konnte Leo nur zustimmen - das sah aus wie--- ihm fehlten da wirklich die Worte, aber keinesfalls sah es essbar aus.

Schnell schrieb er zurück. [Hey Maxi, bist du sicher, dass Marco dich nicht nur verarscht hat? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass jemand das freiwillig essen will;)]

Es dauerte nur eine Minute ehe Maxi antwortete. [Ich habe ihn schon mal etwas ähnlich Undefinierbares essen sehen.]

Leo lachte leise. [Und er hat es überlebt?]

[Bis jetzt schon... Aber vermutlich muss man dafür österreichische Gene haben.]

[Solange es nicht ansteckend ist und wir uns auch bald so ernähren müssen] schrieb Leo grinsend zurück.

[Bisher scheint er ungefährlich, was das angeht.]

[Da bin ich sehr erleichtert. Und was machst du grad so? Langweilst du dich ohne deinen Bruder?]

[Ja, musste sogar selbst Essen machen, obwohl er eigentlich dran wäre. Man kann sich nicht auf ihn verlassen ;( ]

Leo lachte erneut. [Du armer Kerl!]

[Ich tu mir auch total leid. Und was ist mit dir? Hat dir deine Freundin leckeres Essen gekocht?]

Leo schnaubte. [Nicht wirklich. Gibt immer noch Ärger wegen dem Wechsel. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich noch machen soll. Ich habe mich schon so oft entschuldigt...]

Jetzt dauerte es einen Moment länger, bis Maxi antwortete. [Tut mir leid das zu hören. So sehr wir uns über einen Wechsel freuen, so blöd ist es oft für die anderen. Ich hoffe, du kriegst es schnell wieder eingerenkt. Wenn Du reden willst... ruf an.]

Das Angebot tat gut und er würde es so gern annehmen. Aber er kannte Maxi kaum und er hatte Angst, dass ihm rausrutschen würde, dass er mit einem Mann zusammen war.

[Danke für das Angebot - ich melde mich, wenn ich es nicht hinkriege hier.], schrieb er etwas unbestimmt zurück.

[Ok, aber mach es auch. Egal wie spät es ist. Ich bin eh lang auf und zieh mir noch mal alle 8 Staffeln von Games of Thrones rein. Also nicht alle heute Abend, das würde ich wohl nicht schaffen;)]

Leo lachte leise, das würde wohl wirklich eng werden. Aber er hatte immer mehr das Gefühl, in Maxi einen guten Freund gefunden zu haben - und das nach nur einem Tag.

Und er wurde sich immer sicherer, dass er Maxi auch von Patrick erzählen konnte.

Maxi würde ihn verstehen, bestimmt würde er das. Und er würde es zumindest andeuten, wenn er wieder in Bremen war.

Es würde so gut tun wieder jemanden zu haben, mit dem er reden konnte. Einen richtigen Freund, den er nicht über seine angebliche Freundin anlügen musste.

Einer der zuhörte, wenn er von Patrick erzählte und über ihre Probleme.

In diesem Moment hörte er den Schlüssel im Schloss der Haustür.

[Sie kommt nach Hause - wir lesen uns], tippte er schnell, dann legte er das Handy weg und ging zur Wohnungstür.

== 5 – Noch ein Streit ==

„Hey“, sagte Patrick erschöpft.

„Hey“, grüße Leo ihn und nahm ihn fest in die Arme. „Sieht fertig aus...“

„War ein langer Tag“, murmelte Patrick nur.

„Komm erstmal rein...“

Patrick nickte und betrat den Hausflur.

„Setz dich erstmal rein, ich hol dir was zu trinken.“

„Ich will erstmal duschen“, sagte Patrick.

„Okay“, nickte Leo und trat zur Seite, damit sein Freund zum Bad gehen konnte.

Wortlos verschwand Patrick im Bad und wenig später begann das Wasser der Dusche zu laufen.

Leo ging ins Schlafzimmer und suchte Patrick frische Kleidung aus dem Schrank.

Also würde es wohl wirklich ein Picknick zu Hause werden. So erschöpft wie Patrick aussah, wollte er bestimmt nicht noch mal raus.

Sie konnten ja auf dem Balkon essen, vielleicht ja da ein Picknick machen.

Aber auch da würde er Patrick lieber fragen.

Er schlich sich ins Bad und legte Patrick die Kleidung auf einen Hocker im Bad.

Dann ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Er setzte sich aufs Sofa und versuchte sich etwas zu entspannen.

Dabei lauschte er auf die Geräusche, die aus dem Bad kamen.

Irgendwann versiegte das Wasser, und bald darauf kam Patrick zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer.

„Komm her“, sagte Leo mit einem Lächeln und klopfte neben sich auf die Couch.

Patrick zögerte kurz, dann nahm er neben Leo platz.

„Willst du mir erzählen was dich so erschöpft hat?“ fragte Leo.

„Alles“, seufzte Patrick. „War ein stressiger Tag, und die Sache mit Bremen ist ja auch noch nicht gegessen.“

„Patrick... wie oft muss ich mich noch entschuldigen?“

Patrick schüttelte den Kopf. „Musst du nicht. Ist trotzdem eine Scheiß-Situation für mich.“

„Das weiß ich. Und das wollte ich nicht, wirklich nicht.“

„Ist mir inzwischen auch klar. Macht es aber auch nur minimal besser.“

„Wie kann ich es besser machen?“

Patrick schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht wie. Ich muss das irgendwie hinkriegen.“

„Dann... kann ich aber vielleicht diesen Abend besser machen?“

Patrick sah ihn schief an. „Wie denn?“

„Ich habe ein bisschen was zu Essen vorbereitet. Wir könnten ein Picknick auf dem Balkon machen.“

„Du hattest was Anderes geplant.“

„Du bist müde, also machen wir unser Picknick einfach hier zu Hause. Das ist auch ok“, sagte Leo schulterzuckend.

„Dann Picknick auf dem Balkon“, stimmte Patrick zu.

Leo nickte. „Wenn du magst, können wir es uns ganz gemütlich machen.“

„Ist ok“, sagte Patrick. „Solange ich nicht mehr raus muss...“

„Bleib hier sitzen, ich bereite alles vor“, versprach Leo und verschwand auf dem Balkon. Er zögerte kurz, dann schob er den Tisch zur Seite und baute mit der Balkonbank, dem niedrigem Wohnzimmertisch und einigen Stühlen eine ebene Fläche, auf der er Decken und Kissen verteilte. Dann brachte er den Korb mit dem Picknick nach draußen.

„Kommst du?“ rief Leo schließlich.

„Ja, komm schon“, hörte er Patrick, und kurz darauf stand sein Freund auf dem Balkon und sah sich um.

„Komm“, sagte Leo und deutete auf den Platz neben sich. „Ein Balkonpicknick hatten wir glaube ich auch noch nie.“

Patrick sagte nichts, sondern setzte sich einfach Leo gegenüber auf die Decken.

„Also“, sagte Leo mit einem Lächeln. „Ein bisschen was habe ich gekauft und ein bisschen was selbstgemacht.“

„Hast du erstmal was zu trinken?“, bat Patrick.

„Natürlich“, nickte Leo und öffnete den Korb.

Er holte den selbstgekochten Eistee heraus und goss ihnen davon ein, ein Glas davon reichte er Patrick.

„Eistee?“ fragte Patrick.

„Ja, oder möchtest du was Anderes? Wir haben auch Bier und Sekt dabei bei unserem Picknick.“

„Nein, Eistee ist gut“, sagte Patrick. „Danke.“

„Dann prost“, lächelte Leo ihn an und trank dann.

Der Eistee war gut geworden. Nicht zu süß und vor allem schön kalt.

Auch Patrick schien zufrieden, als er das Glas neben sich auf die Decke stellte.

„Und was gibt es noch?“ fragte er Leo.

Jetzt packte Leo aus, Brot und Salate und Obst, alles, was er vorbereitet hatte.

„Das sieht alles sehr lecker aus“, sagte Patrick.

„Dann probier mal, ob es auch lecker ist.“

„Du hättest dir nicht so viel Mühe machen müssen Leo.“

„Ich hatte Zeit... und ich wollte dir eine kleine Freude machen.“

„Die würdest du mir machen, wenn du sagst, dass du hier bleibst“, murmelte Patrick leise.

Leo schluckte leicht. „Ich weiß... es fällt mir auch schwer. Aber wir kriegen das hin, da bin ich sicher.“

„Wie gut, dass du in die Zukunft blicken kannst. Dann muss ich mir ja keine Sorgen mehr machen.“

„Ich hoffe es einfach. Ich liebe dich, und du mich doch auch. Dann werden wir bestimmt auch eine Lösung finden.“

„Lass uns essen“, murmelte Patrick nur.

Leo nickte leicht. Es war schade, dass Patrick das Problem schon wieder rausholte.

Vielleicht war es ganz gut, wenn Leo morgen wieder nach Bremen flog. Manchmal half es nur, Patrick Zeit zu geben.

Er würde versuchen den Abend noch zu genießen und sich dann wieder auf Bremen freuen. Auf die neue Mannschaft, die neuen Mitspieler, und natürlich auch auf Maxi.

Eigentlich hätte er Patrick gern von Maxi erzählt. Wenn alles nach Plan lief, würde Patrick den ja auch bald kennenlernen. Aber vermutlich würde Patrick im Moment nicht gut darauf reagieren.

Er würde total eifersüchtig sein, da war Leo sicher, dabei hatte er doch gar keinen Grund dazu!

„Das ist lecker“, sagte Patrick nach einem Moment des Schweigens.

Sofort musste Leo lächeln, das hatte er gehofft. Nun griff auch er zu und probierte von den Nuggets. Sie waren wirklich gut, so, wie eigentlich alles, was er aufgetischt hatte.

Trotzdem war die Stimmung angespannt. Patrick schwieg und sah ihn auch kaum mal an. Er schmollte, eindeutig, und das würde wohl auch erstmal noch so bleiben.

Leo unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Dann musste er halt schmollen.

Irgendwie war er froh, dass er ab morgen wieder Ruhe vor dem Schmollen hatte.

Der nächste Schritt musste nun eindeutig von Patrick kommen.

Leo wusste, dass er darauf warten musste - und dass es dauern konnte.

„Danke“, sagte Patrick, als er schließlich fertig war. „Es war sehr lecker.“

„Schön“, lächelte Leo ihn an.

Patrick erwiderte das Lächeln nur schwach.

„Wollen wir noch ein bisschen sitzen bleiben oder wieder rein?“, fragte Leo nach.

Patrick zuckte mit den Schultern. „Entscheide du.“

„Dann lass uns schnell zusammenräumen und noch ein bisschen sitzen bleiben. Ist ja gemütlich hier.“

Patrick nickte nur stumm und begann die Sachen zusammenzuräumen.

Sie legten alles zurück in den Korb und stellten den dann auf den Boden, dann rutschte Leo an Patrick heran.

Seufzend rutschte Patrick so hin, dass Leo neben ihm Platz hatte.

Der zog eine Decke mit sich, es war inzwischen schon kühl geworden.

„Wenn dir kalt ist, können wir auch reingehen“, sagte Patrick.

„Nee, ich finde es schön hier mit dir.“

„Ok.“

Ohne Patrick zu fragen legte er die Decke über sie beide.

„Und jetzt?“ fragte Patrick nach einem Moment.

„Würde ich dich gern in den Arm nehmen“, gestand Leo ihm.

„Ok“, murmelte Patrick nur.

Das war keine freundliche Einladung, aber Leo tat es trotzdem, rutschte noch etwas näher und zog Patrick in seine Arme.

„Wann musst du morgen los?“ fragte Patrick kaum hörbar.

„Ich habs noch nicht genau geplant.“

„Und wann weißt du es?“

„Ich kann mich da nach dir richten.“

„Ich muss auch morgen arbeiten Leo.“

„Ich weiß. Aber vielleicht kannst du später anfangen, dass wir noch ein bisschen Zeit zusammen haben?“

„Ich kann nicht einfach so später kommen.“

Leise seufzte Leo. Patrick könnte, das wusste er, aber dafür musste er auch wollen.

Und offenbar wollte er nicht.

„Vielleicht können wir noch zusammen Mittag essen“, schlug er vor, aber das würde Patrick sicher auch ablehnen.

Patrick sah ihn an. „Und warum? Ein Mittagessen macht die Sache auch nicht besser.“

Das war so klar gewesen. Aber Leo hatte es wenigstens versuchen müssen. „Ich hätte gern noch etwas Zeit mit dir verbracht. Aber dann kann ich ja gleich morgen früh fliegen und die beiden Trainings mitmachen.“

„Wir streiten im Moment doch eh nur. Und du kannst es eigentlich doch auch kaum erwarten, endlich nach Bremen zu fliegen.“

„Wir streiten nicht, du hast schlechte Laune. Weil ich meine Karriere vorantreiben will. Was du von Anfang an gewusst hast.“ Leo biss sich auf die Lippe, das war jetzt denkbar ungeschickt gewesen, aber irgendwann konnte er sich einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Ich habe schlechte Laune? Jetzt ernsthaft?“ fragte Patrick und löste sich von Leo. „Du stellst grad mein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf und ich soll also nur nicken und sagen „Natürlich, wir machen alles was du willst“?“

„Du könntest ein kleines bisschen mit überlegen, wie wir das hinkriegen können, und mir nicht nur ständig Vorwürfe machen.“

„War klar, dass ich wieder der Böse bin.“

„Ich habe mich doch schon entschuldigt. Ich habe das falsch angefangen. Aber jetzt müssen wir zusammenarbeiten.“

„So einfach ist das aber nicht.“

„Was ist nicht einfach? Mir zu verzeihen? Oder sich auf eine Veränderung einzulassen?“

„Beides.“

Immerhin war Patrick ehrlich, auch wenn das eine Wort ziemlich weh tat. „Kann ich dir dabei helfen?“

„Nein, da du ja eh machst, was du willst.“

„Du auch.“

„Nein, ich denke bei allen Entscheidungen an dich. Nur... habe ich ja nichts zu entscheiden.“

„Du wusstest von Anfang an, worauf du dich einlässt. Aufs Verstecken, und auf die Wechsel.“

„Ja, aber bisher hast du mir wenigstens das Gefühl gegeben, als wäre dir meine Meinung wichtig.“

„Ist sie doch auch.“ Leo seufzte, sie drehten sich hier wirklich im Kreis und kamen nicht weiter.

„Nein ist sie nicht“, sagte Patrick und stand auf. „Ich bin müde.“

„Schlaf gut“, wünschte Leo. Er würde noch nicht ins Bett gehen, sondern auf dem Balkon bleiben, bis Patrick schlief.

Patrick nickte nur und ging wortlos vom Balkon.

Kurz sah Leo ihm nach, dann zog er die Decken eng um sich und blickte in den Himmel.

Das war ja noch beschissener gelaufen als gedacht.

Er hatte es sich so schön ausgedacht - und alles war schiefgegangen.

Patrick wollte sich im Moment einfach nicht vertragen.

Leo fühlte sich so hilflos - er liebte Patrick doch!

Leo zog die Decke noch enger um sich. Vielleicht würde es ja wirklich besser, wenn sie sich ein paar Tage nicht sahen. Patrick musste den Wechsel verdauen und brauchte dafür Zeit. Die würde Leo ihm geben.

Er würde Patrick später von Bremen vorschwärmen. Von der Mannschaft, der Stadt, der Weser, dem Meer, das so nahe war.

Seufzend stand Leo schließlich auf. Es wurde ihm langsam zu frisch hier draußen.

Er brachte den Korb rein, legte die Decken zusammen, stapelte die Kissen und trug den Tisch zurück an seinen Platz.

Danach war er sich sicher, dass Patrick inzwischen schlief und schlich sich ebenfalls ins Schlafzimmer.

Er zog sich aus und kuschelte sich auf seine Seite des Bettes.

Es fiel ihm schwer Ruhe zu finden, aber irgendwann schlief er ein.


	5. Noch ein Streit

„Hey“, sagte Patrick erschöpft.

„Hey“, grüße Leo ihn und nahm ihn fest in die Arme. „Sieht fertig aus...“

„War ein langer Tag“, murmelte Patrick nur.

„Komm erstmal rein...“

Patrick nickte und betrat den Hausflur.

„Setz dich erstmal rein, ich hol dir was zu trinken.“

„Ich will erstmal duschen“, sagte Patrick.

„Okay“, nickte Leo und trat zur Seite, damit sein Freund zum Bad gehen konnte.

Wortlos verschwand Patrick im Bad und wenig später begann das Wasser der Dusche zu laufen.

Leo ging ins Schlafzimmer und suchte Patrick frische Kleidung aus dem Schrank.

Also würde es wohl wirklich ein Picknick zu Hause werden. So erschöpft wie Patrick aussah, wollte er bestimmt nicht noch mal raus.

Sie konnten ja auf dem Balkon essen, vielleicht ja da ein Picknick machen.

Aber auch da würde er Patrick lieber fragen.

Er schlich sich ins Bad und legte Patrick die Kleidung auf einen Hocker im Bad.

Dann ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Er setzte sich aufs Sofa und versuchte sich etwas zu entspannen.

Dabei lauschte er auf die Geräusche, die aus dem Bad kamen.

Irgendwann versiegte das Wasser, und bald darauf kam Patrick zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer.

„Komm her“, sagte Leo mit einem Lächeln und klopfte neben sich auf die Couch.

Patrick zögerte kurz, dann nahm er neben Leo platz.

„Willst du mir erzählen was dich so erschöpft hat?“ fragte Leo.

„Alles“, seufzte Patrick. „War ein stressiger Tag, und die Sache mit Bremen ist ja auch noch nicht gegessen.“

„Patrick... wie oft muss ich mich noch entschuldigen?“

Patrick schüttelte den Kopf. „Musst du nicht. Ist trotzdem eine Scheiß-Situation für mich.“

„Das weiß ich. Und das wollte ich nicht, wirklich nicht.“

„Ist mir inzwischen auch klar. Macht es aber auch nur minimal besser.“

„Wie kann ich es besser machen?“

Patrick schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht wie. Ich muss das irgendwie hinkriegen.“

„Dann... kann ich aber vielleicht diesen Abend besser machen?“

Patrick sah ihn schief an. „Wie denn?“

„Ich habe ein bisschen was zu Essen vorbereitet. Wir könnten ein Picknick auf dem Balkon machen.“

„Du hattest was Anderes geplant.“

„Du bist müde, also machen wir unser Picknick einfach hier zu Hause. Das ist auch ok“, sagte Leo schulterzuckend.

„Dann Picknick auf dem Balkon“, stimmte Patrick zu.

Leo nickte. „Wenn du magst, können wir es uns ganz gemütlich machen.“

„Ist ok“, sagte Patrick. „Solange ich nicht mehr raus muss...“

„Bleib hier sitzen, ich bereite alles vor“, versprach Leo und verschwand auf dem Balkon. Er zögerte kurz, dann schob er den Tisch zur Seite und baute mit der Balkonbank, dem niedrigem Wohnzimmertisch und einigen Stühlen eine ebene Fläche, auf der er Decken und Kissen verteilte. Dann brachte er den Korb mit dem Picknick nach draußen.

„Kommst du?“ rief Leo schließlich.

„Ja, komm schon“, hörte er Patrick, und kurz darauf stand sein Freund auf dem Balkon und sah sich um.

„Komm“, sagte Leo und deutete auf den Platz neben sich. „Ein Balkonpicknick hatten wir glaube ich auch noch nie.“

Patrick sagte nichts, sondern setzte sich einfach Leo gegenüber auf die Decken.

„Also“, sagte Leo mit einem Lächeln. „Ein bisschen was habe ich gekauft und ein bisschen was selbstgemacht.“

„Hast du erstmal was zu trinken?“, bat Patrick.

„Natürlich“, nickte Leo und öffnete den Korb.

Er holte den selbstgekochten Eistee heraus und goss ihnen davon ein, ein Glas davon reichte er Patrick.

„Eistee?“ fragte Patrick.

„Ja, oder möchtest du was Anderes? Wir haben auch Bier und Sekt dabei bei unserem Picknick.“

„Nein, Eistee ist gut“, sagte Patrick. „Danke.“

„Dann prost“, lächelte Leo ihn an und trank dann.

Der Eistee war gut geworden. Nicht zu süß und vor allem schön kalt.

Auch Patrick schien zufrieden, als er das Glas neben sich auf die Decke stellte.

„Und was gibt es noch?“ fragte er Leo.

Jetzt packte Leo aus, Brot und Salate und Obst, alles, was er vorbereitet hatte.

„Das sieht alles sehr lecker aus“, sagte Patrick.

„Dann probier mal, ob es auch lecker ist.“

„Du hättest dir nicht so viel Mühe machen müssen Leo.“

„Ich hatte Zeit... und ich wollte dir eine kleine Freude machen.“

„Die würdest du mir machen, wenn du sagst, dass du hier bleibst“, murmelte Patrick leise.

Leo schluckte leicht. „Ich weiß... es fällt mir auch schwer. Aber wir kriegen das hin, da bin ich sicher.“

„Wie gut, dass du in die Zukunft blicken kannst. Dann muss ich mir ja keine Sorgen mehr machen.“

„Ich hoffe es einfach. Ich liebe dich, und du mich doch auch. Dann werden wir bestimmt auch eine Lösung finden.“

„Lass uns essen“, murmelte Patrick nur.

Leo nickte leicht. Es war schade, dass Patrick das Problem schon wieder rausholte.

Vielleicht war es ganz gut, wenn Leo morgen wieder nach Bremen flog. Manchmal half es nur, Patrick Zeit zu geben.

Er würde versuchen den Abend noch zu genießen und sich dann wieder auf Bremen freuen. Auf die neue Mannschaft, die neuen Mitspieler, und natürlich auch auf Maxi.

Eigentlich hätte er Patrick gern von Maxi erzählt. Wenn alles nach Plan lief, würde Patrick den ja auch bald kennenlernen. Aber vermutlich würde Patrick im Moment nicht gut darauf reagieren.

Er würde total eifersüchtig sein, da war Leo sicher, dabei hatte er doch gar keinen Grund dazu!

„Das ist lecker“, sagte Patrick nach einem Moment des Schweigens.

Sofort musste Leo lächeln, das hatte er gehofft. Nun griff auch er zu und probierte von den Nuggets. Sie waren wirklich gut, so, wie eigentlich alles, was er aufgetischt hatte.

Trotzdem war die Stimmung angespannt. Patrick schwieg und sah ihn auch kaum mal an. Er schmollte, eindeutig, und das würde wohl auch erstmal noch so bleiben.

Leo unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Dann musste er halt schmollen.

Irgendwie war er froh, dass er ab morgen wieder Ruhe vor dem Schmollen hatte.

Der nächste Schritt musste nun eindeutig von Patrick kommen.

Leo wusste, dass er darauf warten musste - und dass es dauern konnte.

„Danke“, sagte Patrick, als er schließlich fertig war. „Es war sehr lecker.“

„Schön“, lächelte Leo ihn an.

Patrick erwiderte das Lächeln nur schwach.

„Wollen wir noch ein bisschen sitzen bleiben oder wieder rein?“, fragte Leo nach.

Patrick zuckte mit den Schultern. „Entscheide du.“

„Dann lass uns schnell zusammenräumen und noch ein bisschen sitzen bleiben. Ist ja gemütlich hier.“

Patrick nickte nur stumm und begann die Sachen zusammenzuräumen.

Sie legten alles zurück in den Korb und stellten den dann auf den Boden, dann rutschte Leo an Patrick heran.

Seufzend rutschte Patrick so hin, dass Leo neben ihm Platz hatte.

Der zog eine Decke mit sich, es war inzwischen schon kühl geworden.

„Wenn dir kalt ist, können wir auch reingehen“, sagte Patrick.

„Nee, ich finde es schön hier mit dir.“

„Ok.“

Ohne Patrick zu fragen legte er die Decke über sie beide.

„Und jetzt?“ fragte Patrick nach einem Moment.

„Würde ich dich gern in den Arm nehmen“, gestand Leo ihm.

„Ok“, murmelte Patrick nur.

Das war keine freundliche Einladung, aber Leo tat es trotzdem, rutschte noch etwas näher und zog Patrick in seine Arme.

„Wann musst du morgen los?“ fragte Patrick kaum hörbar.

„Ich habs noch nicht genau geplant.“

„Und wann weißt du es?“

„Ich kann mich da nach dir richten.“

„Ich muss auch morgen arbeiten Leo.“

„Ich weiß. Aber vielleicht kannst du später anfangen, dass wir noch ein bisschen Zeit zusammen haben?“

„Ich kann nicht einfach so später kommen.“

Leise seufzte Leo. Patrick könnte, das wusste er, aber dafür musste er auch wollen.

Und offenbar wollte er nicht.

„Vielleicht können wir noch zusammen Mittag essen“, schlug er vor, aber das würde Patrick sicher auch ablehnen.

Patrick sah ihn an. „Und warum? Ein Mittagessen macht die Sache auch nicht besser.“

Das war so klar gewesen. Aber Leo hatte es wenigstens versuchen müssen. „Ich hätte gern noch etwas Zeit mit dir verbracht. Aber dann kann ich ja gleich morgen früh fliegen und die beiden Trainings mitmachen.“

„Wir streiten im Moment doch eh nur. Und du kannst es eigentlich doch auch kaum erwarten, endlich nach Bremen zu fliegen.“

„Wir streiten nicht, du hast schlechte Laune. Weil ich meine Karriere vorantreiben will. Was du von Anfang an gewusst hast.“ Leo biss sich auf die Lippe, das war jetzt denkbar ungeschickt gewesen, aber irgendwann konnte er sich einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Ich habe schlechte Laune? Jetzt ernsthaft?“ fragte Patrick und löste sich von Leo. „Du stellst grad mein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf und ich soll also nur nicken und sagen „Natürlich, wir machen alles was du willst“?“

„Du könntest ein kleines bisschen mit überlegen, wie wir das hinkriegen können, und mir nicht nur ständig Vorwürfe machen.“

„War klar, dass ich wieder der Böse bin.“

„Ich habe mich doch schon entschuldigt. Ich habe das falsch angefangen. Aber jetzt müssen wir zusammenarbeiten.“

„So einfach ist das aber nicht.“

„Was ist nicht einfach? Mir zu verzeihen? Oder sich auf eine Veränderung einzulassen?“

„Beides.“

Immerhin war Patrick ehrlich, auch wenn das eine Wort ziemlich weh tat. „Kann ich dir dabei helfen?“

„Nein, da du ja eh machst, was du willst.“

„Du auch.“

„Nein, ich denke bei allen Entscheidungen an dich. Nur... habe ich ja nichts zu entscheiden.“

„Du wusstest von Anfang an, worauf du dich einlässt. Aufs Verstecken, und auf die Wechsel.“

„Ja, aber bisher hast du mir wenigstens das Gefühl gegeben, als wäre dir meine Meinung wichtig.“

„Ist sie doch auch.“ Leo seufzte, sie drehten sich hier wirklich im Kreis und kamen nicht weiter.

„Nein ist sie nicht“, sagte Patrick und stand auf. „Ich bin müde.“

„Schlaf gut“, wünschte Leo. Er würde noch nicht ins Bett gehen, sondern auf dem Balkon bleiben, bis Patrick schlief.

Patrick nickte nur und ging wortlos vom Balkon.

Kurz sah Leo ihm nach, dann zog er die Decken eng um sich und blickte in den Himmel.

Das war ja noch beschissener gelaufen als gedacht.

Er hatte es sich so schön ausgedacht - und alles war schiefgegangen.

Patrick wollte sich im Moment einfach nicht vertragen.

Leo fühlte sich so hilflos - er liebte Patrick doch!

Leo zog die Decke noch enger um sich. Vielleicht würde es ja wirklich besser, wenn sie sich ein paar Tage nicht sahen. Patrick musste den Wechsel verdauen und brauchte dafür Zeit. Die würde Leo ihm geben.

Er würde Patrick später von Bremen vorschwärmen. Von der Mannschaft, der Stadt, der Weser, dem Meer, das so nahe war.

Seufzend stand Leo schließlich auf. Es wurde ihm langsam zu frisch hier draußen.

Er brachte den Korb rein, legte die Decken zusammen, stapelte die Kissen und trug den Tisch zurück an seinen Platz.

Danach war er sich sicher, dass Patrick inzwischen schlief und schlich sich ebenfalls ins Schlafzimmer.

Er zog sich aus und kuschelte sich auf seine Seite des Bettes.

Es fiel ihm schwer Ruhe zu finden, aber irgendwann schlief er ein.


	6. Schwieriger Abschied

Das durchdringende Piepen von Patricks Wecker riss sie beide aus dem Schlaf.

„Morgen“, brummte Patrick und stellte den Wecker aus.

„Morgen“, knurrte auch Leo.

„Ich geh ins Bad“, sagte Patrick und schob sich aus dem Bett.

Na, das war ja mal ein guter Morgen, Patrick hatte ihn nicht einmal angesehen.

Leo drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke.

Das war alles so falsch!

Patrick und er würden sich jetzt eine Zeit nicht sehen und hatten sich nicht mal annähernd versöhnt und ausgesprochen.

Leo wollte so nicht zurück nach Bremen fahren, aber Patrick würde ihm keine Chance geben.

Er konnte höchstens gleich beim Frühstück noch mal versuchen mit Patrick zu reden.

Aber so, wie er seinen Freund kannte, würde der wieder dichtmachen.

Versuchen musste er es trotzdem.

Er stand auf, etwas schwerfällig, weil er wirklich müde war, zog sich schnell an und ging in die Küche. Mit deutlich weniger Elan als noch am Vortag bereitete er das Frühstück vor.

Als Patrick in die Küche kam, war der Kaffee grade fertig.

„Komm, setz dich“, bat Leo ihn.

Patrick nickte und setzte sich.

Leo reichte ihm den Kaffeebecher, dann setzte er sich neben ihm.

„Ich finde es schrecklich, dass ich jetzt fahre und wir zerstritten sind“, sagte er leise.

Patrick sah ihn kurz an, sagte aber nichts dazu.

Leo seufzte. „Ich liebe dich Patrick, das weißt du doch hoffentlich, oder?“

„Das merke ich aber nicht immer.“

„Das tut mir leid. Und das mache ich auch nicht mit Absicht.“

„Nein, aber das ändert nichts daran.“

Leo griff nach Patricks Hand. „Ich weiß, im Moment bist du sauer auf mich, aber vielleicht kannst du ja versuchen Bremen mal ne Chance zu geben...“

„Und wie lange habe ich dafür Zeit, bis du wieder deine Koffer packst und weiterziehst? Nach Moskau? Oder Istanbul?“

„Ich werde jeden Wechsel in Zukunft vorher mit dir Besprechen. Und ich hoffe, dass es in Bremen passt und ich dableiben kann. Ich will doch auch nicht ständig nen neuen Verein haben.“

„Und ich will nicht ständig umziehen. Mir immer wieder ein neues Leben aufbauen.“

„Ich auch nicht“, sagte Leo.

„Du hast es leicht, Leo. Du kommst in eine Mannschaft und hast gleich Anschluss. Ich habe mir hier mühsam was aufgebaut, und du machst es ganz leichtfertig wieder kaputt.“

„Leichtfertig? Es gab nur eine Entscheidung Patrick. Im Gegensatz zu dir, habe ich hier keine Zukunft mehr. Keiner der Spieler hier wird mir ne Träne nachweinen. Der Trainer hat mich jetzt schon vergessen.“

„Du hättest dich mehr reinhängen können. Das hattest du auch angekündigt, als wir hergekommen waren.“

„Vielleicht. Aber dafür ist es jetzt zu spät. Und in Bremen will man mich.“

„Dann geh halt hin... wo man dich will.“

„Und du?“

„Ich muss damit erstmal zurechtkommen.“

Leo nickte. „Ok. Vielleicht... vielleicht kannst du dir ja in der nächsten Zeit mal frei nehmen und nach Bremen kommen.“

„Muss ich erst absprechen.“

„Natürlich. War nur ein Vorschlag.“

Patrick nickte, trank noch einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und stand dann auf. „Ich muss los.“

„Bekomm ich wenigstens einen Kuss?“ bat Leo.

„Telefonieren wir heute Abend?“ fragte Leo leise.

„Na gut...“

„Ich ruf dich an“, seufzte Leo.

„Okay - dann bis dann...“

„Bis dann...“

Patrick nickte nur und verschwand dann aus der Küche.

Wenig später hörte Leo wie die Haustür geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde.

Damit war er alleine - alleine in der Wohnung, in der er mit Patrick gelebt hatte und glücklich gewesen war.

Dafür war er in Sinsheim und beim Verein nicht glücklich gewesen. Und das würde sich in Bremen vermutlich ändern.

Schon am ersten Tag hatte er das gemerkt - die Jungs waren so offen, und wie Maxi sich um ihn gekümmert hatte.

Und wenn er Patrick das zeigte und vielleicht auch gleich Maxi vorstellen könnte... Dann würde Patrick merken, dass er in Bremen auch schnell Anschluss finden würde.

Bestimmt würde Maxi ihn genauso aufnehmen - das würde er auf jeden Fall versuchen.

Aber dazu müsste sich Patrick natürlich erstmal überwinden und nach Bremen kommen.

Er würde abwarten müssen, und das Beste aus der Zeit machen. In Bremen wurde er erwartet, und würde er sein Bestes tun um Fuß zu fassen und hier auch zu bleiben.

Und dazu musste er sich nun langsam fertigmachen. Sonst würde das Flugzeug noch ohne ihn abliefen.

Er deckte ab, räumte die Küche auf und suchte seine Sachen zusammen. Kurzentschlossen legte er Patrick einen Zettel aufs Kopfkissen, [Hey Patrick, ich liebe dich und ich mag nicht mit dir streifen. Bitte, lass uns heute Abend telefonieren. Leo]

Dann rief er sich ein Taxi und ließ sich zum Flughafen fahren.

Einige Stunden später fuhr er am Weserstadion vor. Inzwischen war er im Hotel gewesen und hatte seine Sachen hier untergestellt, und hatte seinen Wagen geholt.

Einige Stunden später fuhr er am Weserstadion vor. Inzwischen war er im Hotel gewesen und hatte seine Sachen hier untergestellt. Ein Taxi hatte ihn dann zum Training gebracht.

Er wusste nicht, ob die Jungs schon mitten beim Training waren, aber er hoffte, dass er nicht zu spät eintraf und noch ein bisschen mitmachen konnte.

Er betrat gleich die Kabine. Sie war leer, aber die Kleidung seiner Mitspieler hing und lag herum - er würde also sicher mittrainieren können.

Schnell machte er sich fertig und lief dann zum Trainingsplatz.

Hier war das Training voll im Gange, das Trainerteam gab Kommandos und die Spieler führten sie aus. Flo entdeckte ihn als erstes und winkte ihn zu sich.

„Hi Flo“, begrüßte Leo ihn lächelnd. „Kann ich noch einsteigen?“

„Klar, mach dich ordentlich warm und komm her.“

„Mach ich“, sagte Leo und begann sich ein bisschen abseits der anderen warm zu machen.

Als er sich gut fühlte, kehrte er zu Flo zurück und ließ sich die aktuelle Trainingseinheit erklären.

„Häng dich ruhig ein bisschen an Maxi und Nuri ran“, meinte Flo.

Leo nickte und lief zu den beiden herüber, die ihn gleich in ihr Training einbanden.

„Schön, dass du wieder da bist“, sagte Maxi mit einem breiten Lächeln.

Leo konnte nicht anders als das Lächeln zu erwidern, hier fühlte er sich wirklich willkommen.

Wie von Flo empfohlen hielt er sich während der Einheit eng bei Maxi und Nuri.

Nach dem Training blieb Maxi gleich bei ihm. „Hast du noch zu tun, oder kommst du gleich mit zum Essen?“

„Nein, ich komm gern direkt mit zum Essen.“

„Schön, dann gehen wir gleich hoch“, schlug Maxi vor.

„Ich folge dir“, grinste Leo.

„Aber erst unter die Dusche“ meinte Maxi und schob Leo vor sich her Richtung Kabinen.

„Willst du damit etwa andeuten ich würde nach Schweiß riechen?“ fragte Leo gespielt empört.

„Nein, niemals - aber ich“, lachte Maxi.

„Ok, da müssen wir natürlich dringend was gegen tun. Sonst geben die uns kein Essen.“

„Eben. Und vielleicht hast du ja Lust mir Gesellschaft zu leisten?“, fragte Maxi und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Leo lachte auf. „Dir und den anderen Kerlen, die auch grade duschen wollen.“

„Dann komm, sonst sind sie nachher schon fertig.“

Sie zogen sich schnell aus und verschwanden unter der Dusche.

Auch wenn das warme Wasser verlockend war, blieben sie nicht lange - dazu war der Hunger zu groß.

Schnell zogen sie sich an, und Leo brauchte noch etwas Zeit um seine Haare zu stylen.

„Fertig“, stand Leo schließlich vor ihm.

Maxi sah ihn an und grinste. „Dafür hast du jetzt so lange gebraucht?“

„Hä?“, machte Leo und strich sich durch die Haare.

Maxi lachte. „Schon gut, ich bin es ja gewohnt, dass um mich rum nur Kerle sind, die ständig ihre Haare stylen müssen.“

„Hat halt nicht jeder so eine pflegeleichte Frisur wie du.“

„Das ist praktisch und zeitsparend. Und mir hängen auch nicht ständig Strähnen in die Augen wie bei Marco. Und du bist doch auch so ein Kandidat.“

„Das hat nur was mit dem richtigen Styling zu tun, Maxi. Kann dir Marco sicher auch bestätigen.“

„Und mit etlichen Geltuben“, schnaubte Maxi. „So und jetzt habe ich Hunger. Wollen wir hoch?“

„Ja, lass uns hochgehen.“ Auch, wenn Leo nicht besonders viel Hunger hatte.

„Hast du gestern noch mit deiner Freundin reden können?“ fragte Maxi auf dem Weg nach oben.

Leo schluckte. Er wollte Maxi ja einweihen, aber nicht zwischen Tür und Angel. „Wir haben geredet, aber... ist nicht unbedingt besser als vorher.“

„Ist sie HSV-Fan? Sonst kann ich diese Abneigung gegen Bremen nämlich gar nicht nachvollziehen.“

„Es geht um den Wechsel an sich. Ich war ja auch nur ein Jahr in Hoffenheim, und jetzt bin ich nur ausgeliehen.

„So läuft das Fußballgeschäft halt. Man kann nicht davon ausgehen, dass man immer beim selben Verein bleibt oder auch nur in Deutschland.“

„Habe ich ja auch gesagt, aber er will sich halt nicht immer nach mir richten, wenn...“ Leo biss sich auf die Lippen. Scheiße!

„Ah“, machte Maxi. „Das Problem ist also... komplexer. Verstehe. Dann... konzentrieren wir uns jetzt erstmal aufs Essen und verschieben das andere auf später?“

Leo schluckte hart und sah Maxi an. So einfach war das? Das war... „Ja, das.... sollten wir.“, brachte er heraus.

„Hey“, sagte Maxi leise und strich ihm kurz über die Schulter. „Alles cool Leo. Das ist kein Problem.“

Leo nickte leicht. „Ich... wollte es dir schon sagen, aber... nicht so.“

„Habe ich gemerkt“, lächelte Maxi. „Ich bin echt gerührt, dass du mir schon so vertraust.“

Leo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe so ein Gefühl - und das scheint mich auch nicht zu täuschen.“

„Nein, es täuscht dich nicht.“

„Dann ist gut.... lass uns erstmal essen, ja? Und dann einen ruhigen Ort finden?“

Maxi nickte. „Das ist ein sehr guter Plan.“

Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Speiseraum und suchten sich einen freien Platz.

„Heute gibt es Lachs mit Reis und Gemüse“, sagte Maxi.

„Klingt gut“, meinte Leo, als sie beide an den Tresen traten und sich Essen holten.

„Ich bin nicht der große Fischfan“, erzählte Maxi. „Aber Lachs ist ok.“

„Und das als Fischkopf? Geht doch gar nicht.“

„Ja ich weiß, es ist ein Skandal.“

„Ich sag es nicht weiter.“

„Ich fürchte das wissen hier schon alle. Aber zum Glück sind die Jungs sehr verständnisvoll und lassen es mich nicht spüren“, grinste Maxi.

„Ich ess ganz gern Fisch“; meinte Leo, ließ sich aber nur wenig geben.

„Und davon willst du satt werden?“ fragte Maxi.

„Habe nicht viel Hunger.“

„Das versteh ich, aber du brauchst die Kraft fürs Training.“

„Habe ich schon.“

„Na gut, dann gibt es halt ein bisschen mehr Milchreis zum Nachtisch. Und glaub mir, das lohnt sich. Der ist superlecker.“

„Hm, mal gucken.“

Maxi lehnte sich vor. „Versuch es, ok? Sonst werden die hier von überall Müsliriegel und so zugesteckt werden. Und du wirst von jedem gefragt werden, warum du nicht isst. Wäre Jojo hier, könnte er dir davon ein Lied singen“, seufzte Maxi.

„Der hat auch nicht immer Hunger?“

„Nee. Also inzwischen gehts wieder, aber... Liebeskummer kennen wir halt alle. Und der wirkt sich meistens auf den Appetit aus.

„Wem sagst du das?“, fragte Leo leise nach.

Inzwischen waren sie bei ihrem Tisch angekommen und setzten sich. „Das renkt sich schon wieder ein Leo.“

„Ich denke auch“, meinte Leo, auch wenn er sich nicht erinnern konnte, dass Patrick je so sauer und unerreichbar gewesen war.

„Also, positiv denken. Und jetzt lass es dir schmecken“, sagte Maxi.

„Danke du dir auch“, meinte Leo und begann zu essen. Auch Maxi aß, allerdings mit deutlich mehr Appetit.

Leo war lange vor Maxi fertig, wartete aber bis der auch fertig war. „Soll ich uns den Nachtisch holen?“ bot er an.

„Gern. Und nimm dir bitte ein bisschen mehr als vom Lachs, ja?“, bat Maxi.

Leo seufzte tief, nickte aber. Maxi hatte ja recht.

Also holte er ihnen Milchreis in etwas größeren Schälchen, mit Kirschen in cremiger Sauce.

„Sehr schön“, sagte Maxi offenbar zufrieden mit der Portionsgröße. „Bei den Ösis gibt es heute auch Milchreis“, sagte er dann und zeigte Leo ein Handybild.

„Du weißt eher, was bei den Ösis los ist als bei deinem Bruder?“, fragte Leo etwas verwundert.

„Ich habe damit nicht angefangen! Marco schickt mir die ganze Zeit Bilder vom Essen. Und von der Unordnung in dem Hotelzimmer. Da soll noch mal einer sagen, Jojo und ich halten keine Ordnung“, meinte Maxi kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich dachte, ihr wäret so ein eingespieltes Team.“

„Wer jetzt? Jojo und ich oder Marco und ich?“

„Ich dachte an Jojo und dich. Warum Marco?“

„Weil es die drei nur zusammen gibt“, bemerkte Nuri, der grade an ihrem Tisch vorbeiging. „Ich frag mich manchmal, warum Marco noch ne eigene Wohnung hat.“

„Ist doch schön, wenn man sich so gut versteht“, meinte Leo.

„Ist es auch“, sagte Maxi lächelnd.

Nuri ging kopfschüttelnd weiter.

„Das ist pure Eifersucht“, grinste Maxi Leo an.

„Auf eure Freundschaft?“

Maxi lachte leise. „Ach quatsch. Der neckt uns nur. Das kriegst du bald raus, wenn du ein bisschen länger bei uns bist. Normalerweise bekommt Nuri dann nen Spruch zurück. Im Moment hoch im Kurs die Frage nach der Döner-Fraktion mit Ömer.“

„Das klingt gut - und es fühlt sich auch gut an hier mit euch.“

„Wars denn so schlimm in Hoffe? Flo erzählt eigentlich immer, dass er sich sehr wohlfühlt. Also Flo Grillitsch.“

„Ich habe irgendwie nie wirklich den Anschluss gefunden. Ich habe mit niemanden... darüber... gesprochen.“

„Ja, dann ist das schwierig.“

„Es hat sich einfach nicht so richtig angefühlt wie hier“, versuchte Leo zu erklären.

„Das berühmte Bauchgefühl stimmt hier.“

„Ja, genau das meine ich. Das Bauchgefühl sagt, dass es hier richtig ist. Hat es in Hoffenheim nicht gesagt.“

„Und das freut mich sehr“, lächelte Maxi.

„Ich hoffe nur sehr, dass ich am Ende der Saison auch bleiben kann.“

„Hat bei Marco auch geklappt“, sagte Maxi.

„Ja, und genauso muss ich mich auch durchsetzen.“

„Das wirst du. Du bist doch ein guter Fußballer.“

„Ja, zumindest sagte Frank Baumann, dass sie mich deswegen geholt haben.“

„Und weil Flo dich unbedingt wollte“, lachte Maxi. „Der hat letztes Jahr echt geschmollt, weil du zu Hoffe gegangen bist.“

Leo grinste ein bisschen schief. „Ja, ich weiß... klang damals einfach besser... weiß auch nicht, warum.

„Hm, könnte vielleicht an den internationalen Spielen gelegen haben? Und an Julian Nagelsmann?“ vermutete Maxi.

„Vor allem die internationalen Spiele. Denn so cool Jule ist, er hat Flo nicht ausgestochen.“

„Kann er auch gar nicht. Flo ist der beste Trainer der Welt.“

„Ja, davon bin ich auch überzeugt.“

„Du hattest offenbar Hunger“, meinte Maxi und deutete auf Leos Teller.

„Nee... aber Nachtisch geht immer.“

„Ja, darauf habe ich gesetzt.“

„Kennst mich besser als ich dachte“, lächelte Leo ihn an.

„Und das nach so kurzer Zeit.“

„Ich bin wohl leicht zu durchschauen.“

„Nein, aber ich kenn mich mit Liebeskummer-Patienten aus.“

Leo seufzte. „Ist halt alles doof im Moment.“

„Wollen wir einen Moment rausgehen? Ist ja schön warm draußen und da finden wir bestimmt ein stilles Eckchen.“

Leo nickte. Eigentlich war es ganz gut, dass Maxi schon bescheid wusste, immerhin konnte er jetzt ruhig in das Gespräch gehen.

Die beiden standen auf und Maxi führte Leo nach draußen. „An die Weser?“

„Ja, das klingt gut“, stimmte Leo zu.

Maxi nickte und führte Leo weiter. „Hier ist doch gut“, meinte er schließlich.

Er deutete auf ein etwas abgeschiedenes Plätzchen in der Sonne, auf eine Bank, die einen Blick auf die Weser bot.

„Manchmal nehmen wir auch was zu Essen und setzen uns hier hin“, erzählte Maxi. „Man könnte fast denken, man wäre im Urlaub.“

„Ja, es ist wirklich schön hier“, meinte Leo. Schade, dass Patrick sich so dagegen stemmen würde es hier schön zu finden.

„Na dann erzähl mal“, sagte Maxi.

Leo seufzte leise. „Patrick und ich sind seit drei Jahren zusammen. Er ist mit nach Hoffenheim gekommen, und das hat ihm schon nicht gepasst. Und jetzt - naja, war halt echt dämlich, den Vertrag hier zu unterschreiben, ohne mit ihm zu sprechen. Das nimmt er mir sehr übel.“

„Das würde dir auch jede Frau übelnehmen. Warum hast du ihm denn nichts gesagt?“

„Ging unheimlich schnell, die ganze Sache.“

„Und jetzt schmollt er?“ vermutete Maxi.

„Ja. Er meint, er hat sich in Sinsheim was aufgebaut, Freunde gefunden und so, und jetzt mach ich ihm das kaputt.“

„Hier in Bremen wohnen auch nette Leute. Was macht er denn beruflich?“

„Webdesigner. Da findet er überall was, aber er meint, er hat halt gerade Anschluss gefunden.

„Aber du nicht. Und für dich ist es schwieriger.“

Leo seufzte leise. „Zumindest ist es beruflicher wichtiger... Also, jedenfalls sehe sich das so.“

„Muss er denn vor Ort sein?“ fragte Maxi.

„Ich habe ihm schon gesagt, dass er ja zumindest zum Teil Homeoffice machen kann, oder auf Teilzeit gehen. Aber darauf ist er gar nicht eingegangen. Er ist halt sauer.“

„Vermutlich. Und da hilft wohl nur warten.“

„Ist nicht einfach - besonders, wenn er so weit weg ist.“

„Und er wollte nicht mal herkommen und sich hier alles angucken?“

„Nein, erstmal nicht. Er hat keine Zeit, sagt er. Ständig hat er mir vorgehalten, dass Sinsheim so viel besser ist als Bremen.“

„Das wüsste ich aber“, schnaubte Maxi. „Hat er sich die Stadt schon mal angesehen?“

„Bremen oder Sinsheim?“, knurrte Leo.

„Sinsheim. Das ist wie... wie Wolfsburg. Oder Braunschweig.“

„Wem sagst du das?“

„Deinem... Patrick, richtig?“

„Patrick stimmt, ja.“

„Was machen wir nun mit deinem Patrick?“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir in den letzten Tag reden würden, aber... er wollte nicht.“

„Dann gib ihm ein bisschen Zeit. Ich kenn das von Jojo. Wenn man ihn zu sehr bedrängt, dann macht er dicht.“

„Ich habe nur Schiss, dass er sich an das Leben ohne mich gewöhnt, wenn ich ihm zu viel Zeit lasse.“

„Du sollst ihm keine Wochen zeit lassen. Aber ein oder zwei Tage.“

„Habe ich ja schon...“

„Ich mein mit völliger Funkstille. Du lässt ihn zwei Tage zappeln. ich wette mit dir, er ruft dich dann an, weil er dich vermisst.“

Leo schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaub, er ist zu dickköpfig dafür.“

Maxi schwieg einen Moment. „Aber er liebt dich doch, oder?“

„Ja, tut er. Sonst wäre er jetzt nicht so verletzt - oder?“

„Ja, aber dann wird ihm auch klar sein, dass er nur zwei Möglichkeiten hat. Und wenn er dich liebt, wird er sich mit Bremen anfreunden müssen.“

„Ja, das weiß ich auch, aber ob er das auch so sieht?“

„Ich kenn ihn nicht, ich kann es nur hoffen“, sagte Maxi.

„Ich auch. Also, das mit dem Hoffen. Wie gesagt, er kann schön dickköpfig sein, auch wenn ich jetzt ja nichts mehr ändern kann.“

„Lass ihm die zwei Tage Pause und wenn er dann nicht anruft, ruf du ihn an. Lad ihn ein. Ihr könnt zu mir kommen, dann müsst ihr nicht ins Hotel. Ich koch auch was. Also der Pizzabringdienst kocht was“, grinste Maxi.

„Bei dir... bei euch? Das wäre echt lieb von dir“, freute sich Leo. So etwas war nicht selbstverständlich.

„Klar doch. Genug Platz ist bei uns und Jojo ist ja auch in zwei Tagen noch unterwegs. Und selbst wenn er wieder da ist, wird er nichts dagegen haben.“ 

„Das ist lieb von euch. Ich glaub, das ist wirklich schöner als im Hotel. Außerdem sieht er gleich, wie toll die Leute hier in Bremen sind, und dass ihr nichts gegen uns habt.“

Maxi nickte. „Gut, dann steht der Plan. Musst nur deinen Patrick davon überzeugen.“

„Ich versuche es. Vielleicht hilft es ja, dass du bescheid weißt über uns, und dass wir bei euch offen reden können.“

„In Sinsheim wusste niemand über euch bescheid?“

Leo schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war niemand, dem ich das hätte erzählen wollen. Ich wundere mich selbst, wie schnell es dir erzählt habe, aber irgendwie passt es.“

„Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher. Und ich kann dir sagen, dass du auch Jojo ohne Probleme einweihen kannst.“

„Du kennst ihn vermutlich am besten.“ Irgendwie war es Leo lieber Leute erstmal richtig kennenzulernen, ehe er ihnen das erzählte.

„Ja, mein ganzes Leben“, grinste Maxi.

Leo erwiderte das Grinsen, dann schüttelte er jedoch den Kopf. „Nee, eher sein ganzes Leben. Immerhin bist du der ältere.“

Maxi lachte. „Stimmt. Also ich kenn ihn sein ganzes Leben.“

„Auf jeden Fall bin ich froh, dass ich dich getroffen habe und so mit dir reden kann“, lächelte Leo ihn an.

„Immer gern. Ich helfe so gut ich kann, und wenn es nur um ne Schulter zum Ausheulen geht.“

„Ich hoffe, ich werde sie nicht brauchen werde.“ Ganz sicher war Leo sich da aber nicht, Patrick war schon wirklich sehr sauer.

„Wollen wir heute Abend was zusammen essen? Du könntest mit zu mir kommen“, schlug Maxi vor.

„Das ist eine tolle Idee“, freute sich Leo. Er hatte keine Lust auf einen langweiligen Abend im Hotelzimmer.

„Sehr schön, das freut mich“, lächelte Maxi. „Und dann sollten wir wohl auch langsam zurückgehen.“

„Okay“, stand Leo auf. Es freute ihn sehr, dass er sogar schon zu Maxi eingeladen wurde. Klar, der war im Moment abends auch alleine, aber viele Leute genossen es ja auch ein paar Tage Ruhe zu haben.

Auch Maxi stand auf und folgte ihm.


	7. Gute, neue Freunde

Nach dem zweiten Training nahm Flo ihn zur Seite für eine taktische Unterweisung, nach der Leos Kopf rauchte. 

„Du kannst dir übrigens auch schon ein paar Wohnungsangebote abholen“, sagte Flo am Ende der Einheit. 

„Oh, das ist klasse – Hotel ist zwar nett, aber… Wohnung ist besser.“

„Das dachte ich mir. Die meisten wollen schnell was eigenes. Auch um dann die Familie nachzuholen“, sagte Flo.

„Ja, daran muss ich ja noch arbeiten…“ 

„Immer noch Ärger zu Hause?“ fragte Flo.

„Hm“, knurrte Leo, „War nicht erfolgreich zu Hause.“

„Kann ich irgendwie helfen?“

„Nee, ich muss wohl erstmal abwarten. Und dann will Maxi uns ein bisschen unter die Arme greifen.“

„Das ist schön, dass du gleich Anschluss gefunden hast. Und Maxi ist schon lange hier, der weiß wie der Hase läuft.“

„Sind aber alle echt okay hier. Machen es mir leicht dazuzugehören.“

„Das höre ich gern. So und jetzt ab mit dir zum Duschen“, sagte Flo lächelnd.

Leo nickte. „Bis morgen dann. Schönen Abend.“ Damit verabschiedete er sich und verließ den Raum in Richtung Kabine.

Schnell zog er sich aus und ging dann unter die Dusche.

Das warme Wasser tat gut, aber er vertrödelte dabei einige Zeit, so dass er sich anschließend beeilten musste – die Unterlagen für die Wohnung holen, und dann zu Maxi, darauf freute er sich schon.

Nur das er wieder mit dem Taxi fahren musste, nervte ihn. Er würde morgen im Verein mal nach seinem Dienstwagen fragen.

Mit den Papieren unter dem Arm trat er aus dem Gebäude zu dem Taxi, das ihm die freundliche Sekretärin gerufen hatte. 

Maxi hatte ihm vorhin die Adresse noch per WhatsApp geschickt.

Wenig später hielt das Taxi in einer schönen Wohngegend, und Leo stieg aus.

Er ging auf die Haustür zu und klingelte. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann ertönte der Summer, und er konnte die Tür aufschieben. Im Hochparterre stand die linke Tür offen, und Leo betrat den breiten Flur.

„Komm einfach rein!“ rief Maxi.

„Okay“, antwortete Leo und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er zog seine Schuhe aus und ging auf Socken in die Richtung, aus der er Maxi gehört hatte.

Er betrat das Wohnzimmer, wo Maxi grade dabei war den Tisch zu decken. „Ich dachte wir essen hier“, sagte er und lächelte Leo an.

„Gerne - Ihr habt es hier schön. Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?“

„Nö, ist alles so gut wie fertig. Wir müssen nur die Nudeln aufsetzen - das wollte ich erst machen, wenn du hier bist.“

„Was gibt es denn?“, wollte Leo wissen.

„Nudeln mit Pesto. Ich dachte, dass man damit kaum was falsch machen kann“, grinste Maxi.

„Klingt ziemlich lecker. Dann lass uns mal die Nudeln aufsetzen, ja?“

„Einmal mir nach“, lachte Maxi und führte Leo in die Küche.

Auch die war großzügig und gut ausgestattet, aber man sah, dass hier nicht viel gearbeitet wurde.

Maxi setzte schnell das Wasser auf. „Spaghetti oder lieber andere Nudeln?“

„Bei Pesto gern Spaghetti.“

„Sehr schön, keine Experimente“, lachte Maxi und holte eine Packung Spaghetti aus einem Schrank. „Möchtest du was trinken?“

„Wasser wäre gut. Mein Hirn braucht Flüssigkeit.“

„Oh je, hat Flo dich fertig gemacht“, grinste Maxi und trat den Kühlschrank, an dem eine Unmenge Magnete und Postkarten hingen

„Erst beim Training, und dann die taktische Schulung - mir raucht der Kopf noch immer.“

Maxi nickte und holte eine Wasserflasche aus dem Kühlschrank. „Ja und wenn Flo einmal dabei ist, ist er kaum noch zu bremsen.“

„Also ist er immer so? Ich dachte, er wollte mich prüfen, ob ich dem standhalte.“

„Nein, so ist er immer. Mit leuchtenden Augen und voller Energie. Ich glaube, wenn du ihn nachts anrufst und ne taktische Frage stellst, beantwortet er dir die noch im Schlaf. Und hält dir dann einen Vortrag über die Vorzüge einer viel besseren Taktik.“

„Ja, ein echter Trainer halt. Aber ist auch interessant - solange man dabeibleiben kann.“

Lachend holte Maxi zwei Gläser und goss das Wasser ein. Dann reichte er Leo eins davon. „Du musst dir das auch nicht alles heute merken. Flo wiederholt das alles noch ein paar Mal.“

„Das ist gut“, meinte Leo tatsächlich erleichtert. Er hatte sich nur einen Bruchteil dessen merken können von dem, was Flo ihm erzählt hatte.

„Und zur Not sind wir ja auch noch da“, sagte Maxi beruhigend.

„Das ist gut. Ich will Flo nicht enttäuschen.“

„Das würdest du nur tun, wenn du nicht dein bestes gibst.“

„Das werde ich auch jeden Fall.“

„So... bis das Wasser kocht, kann ich dir ja mal den Rest der Wohnung zeigen“, schlug Maxi vor.

„Dann mal los“, stimmte Leo zu, und Maxi führte ihn durch die Wohnung. Wohnzimmer, drei Bäder, zwei Schlafzimmer für Maxi und Jojo, und ein Spielzimmer mit einem Kicker, Playstation und sogar einem Tor.

„Das ist so cool!“ sagte Leo mit leuchtenden Augen.

Maxi lachte „Finden wir auch. Wir zocken hier oft.“

„Das ist wohl der Vorteil, wenn man mit seinem fußballverrückten Bruder zusammenwohnt. Patrick würde damit nicht viel anfangen können.“

„Echt nicht? Das mögen doch alle Männer.“

„Die Playstation wäre ok und der Kicker vermutlich auch. Aber selbst spielen, daran hatte Patrick nie Interesse.“

„Versteh ich nicht...“

„Ich auch nicht. Ein Leben ohne Fußball ist ein trauriges“, sagte Leo.

„Ja, finde ich auch. Deswegen bin ich auch so froh, dass Jojo das genauso sieht wie ich.“

Leo nickte leicht. „Sollten wir nicht langsam mal nach dem Wasser gucken?“

„Ja, sollte langsam kochen, und dann brauchen die Spaghetti nicht mehr lange.“

Die beiden gingen zurück in die Küche und gaben die Nudeln ins Wasser.

Sie blieben in der Küche und warteten auf die Nudeln, dabei erzählte Maxi ein wenig was von ihrem Verein.

Schließlich waren die Nudeln gar und sie brachten die Schüssel und das Pesto ins Wohnzimmer.

Hier machten sie es sich am Esstisch bequem, füllten sich auf und aßen hungrig.

„Es geht doch nichts über schöne Nudeln“, sagte Maxi zufrieden, als der erste Hunger gestillt war.

„Oh ja, und das ist ein wirklich leckeres Pesto.“

„Ja, hausgemacht. Nicht von mir, aber von dem netten Feinkosthändler um die Ecke“, grinste Maxi.

„Auf jeden Fall besser als die Supermarktpestos.“

Maxi nickte. „Ja, in der Hinsicht bin ich inzwischen auch Snob.“

„Na, das ist ja nun nicht besonders exzentrisch.“

„Vermutlich nicht, wenn ich mir so manche von unseren Kollegen angucke. Obwohl ich ja auch gestehen muss, dass ich ein leichten Schuhtick habe. Aber irgendwie haben den wohl auch alle Fußballer.“

„Klar, Schuhe kann man kaum genug haben. Und ein, zwei schicke Autos. Aber die müssen nicht Gold sein und auch nicht Lamborghini heißen.

„Nein, obwohl ich so einen schon gern mal fahren würde. Aber dann auch auf ner Strecke wo man richtig Gas geben kann.“

„Fahren, klar. Aber ich muss keinen besitzen.“

„Nein. Ehrlich gesagt fahr ich in der Stadt eh nicht gern mit dem Auto. Ständig steht man irgendwo im Stau und muss dann noch nen Parkplatz suchen. Lieber schön mit dem Roller fahren, das macht viel mehr Spaß.“

„Roller ist gar keine schlechte Idee“, meinte Leo. „Mal sehen, wo ich eine Wohnung finde. Ich habe schon ein paar Vorschläge bekommen.“

„Echt? Das ging schnell. Guck mal, ob auch was hier in der Nähe dabei ist. Die Gegend hier wurde grade erst völlig neu saniert und aufgebaut.“

„Und ich fänds schön, in eurer Nähe zu wohnen.“ Hoffentlich war das nicht zu aufdringlich!

„Fände ich auch schön“, sagte Maxi.

„Dann... kannst du mich nach dem Essen ja beraten, ich habe die Unterlagen dabei.“

„Willst du das nicht mit Patrick machen?“

Leo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schon, aber du kennst dich hier aus und kannst mir... uns Tipps geben.“

„Das mach ich gern“, sagte Maxi. „Willst du noch Nachschlag?“

„Nein, danke - das war mehr als genug.“

Maxi sah kurz zur Schüssel und nickte dann. „Du hast recht. Sonst laufe ich morgen allen hinterher, weil ich nen riesen Spaghetti-Kloß im Magen habe.“

„Die restlichen Nudeln kannst du morgen ja braten oder so“, schlug Leo vor.

„Muss ich auch. Ich habe wieder viel zu viel gemacht. Aber das ist bei Nudeln ja immer so.“

„Ja, die richtige Menge Nudeln habe ich auch noch nie gekocht.“

„Also, dann räumen wir hier schnell ab und machen es uns dann auf dem Sofa gemütlich?“

„Ja, das klingt gut“, nickte Leo und stand auf um abzudecken.

Dort machten sie es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich, und Maxi goss ihnen die Gläser voll. „Ich… würde dir auch gern etwas erzählen.“

Leo sah ihn an. „Was denn?“

„Du bist nicht der einzige in unserem Team, der mit einem Mann zusammen ist.“ 

Leo verschluckte sich fast an seinem Wasser und riss die Augen auf.

„Hey, was bist du so überrascht?“

„Damit hätte ich einfach nie gerechnet...“

„Dabei ist es für dich doch auch ganz normal – so normal, dass du es mir am zweiten Tag erzählst.“

„Kommt trotzdem ziemlich überraschend“, sagte Leo kopfschüttelnd.

„Für mich auch“, gab Maxi zu, „aber ich konnte es beim Mittag verdauen.“

Leo grinste. „ich glaub ich brauch noch fünf Minuten.“

„Dann verdau mal schön“, erwiderte Maxi das Grinsen. 

Leo trank erstmal einen Schluck Wasser. Maxi war also auch schwul. Es konnte ja nur Maxi sein, schließlich würde er ja keinen anderen Spieler einfach so outen.

Ob er auch in einer Beziehung? Was hatte er genau gesagt, mit einem Mann zusammen ist? Oder sein könnte? Oder auf Männer steht? So ganz bekam Leo das nicht mehr zusammen. 

„Ok“, sagte er schließlich. „Jetzt will ich Details. Du bist... in einer Beziehung?“

Maxi grinste. „Oh ja. Wenn du ein bisschen nachdenkst – kommst du drauf?“ 

Leo sah ihn nur fragend an.

„So ein junger Typ, der immer Essensbilder schickt? Von unsäglichen österreichischen Speisen?“

„Ach du scheiße“, wisperte Leo. „Du bist mit Marco zusammen?“

„So schlimm ist er auch nicht – obwohl er ein Ösi ist.“

„Nein so meinte ich das nicht, aber... der ist auch Fußballer!“

„Ja, ich denke schon“, grinste Maxi. „Jedenfalls tut er immer so als ob.“

„Und er ist auch bei Werder“, murmelte Leo fassungslos.

„Ich hoffe, das bleibt auch erstmal so.“

„Ist er deshalb nach Bremen gewechselt?“ fragte Leo.

„Nein, das mit uns hat erst im Sommer angefangen.“

„Dann ist das ja noch ganz frisch.“

„Ja, wir sind auch noch ganz verliebt“, lächelte Maxi versonnen.

„Das ist schön. Und jetzt macht das mit den Bildern auch wirklich mehr Sinn.“

„Findest du? Dass er mir immer Essensfotos schickt?“

„Klar. Nur wenn man frisch verknallt ist, macht man so nen Unsinn“, grinste Leo.

Maxi kaute ein wenig verschämt auf der Unterlippe. „Ich schick Fotos aus Bremen – Weser und Stadion und so…“

„Keine Nacktbilder?“ grinste Leo noch breiter.

„Bald im Herbst schicken wir bestimmt Bilder von nackten Bäumen.“

Leo schnaubte. „Das nenn ich mal Erotik.“

„Ich möchte keine Nacktbilder von mir durch die Gegend geistern haben“, meinte Maxi. 

„Das versteh ich. Ist immer peinlich, wenn sowas irgendwie an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt.“

„Also halten wir uns zumindest bei Bildern zurück.“

„Ich find das immer noch ganz erstaunlich, dass tatsächlich zwei - sogar drei - Spieler in einem Verein schwul sind“, sagte Leo.

Es schien ihm kurz, als würde Maxi zögern, ehe er nickte. „Ist wirklich ein großer Zufall. Ich glaub auch nicht, dass das der allgemeine Durchschnitt ist. Aber ich finde es schön, nicht der einzige zu sein.“

„Ich auch“, sagte Leo sofort. „Das ist für mich das erste Mal, dass ich einen Kollegen kennen lerne, der auch schwul ist. Zwei sogar, wenn Marco nächste Woche wiederkommt.“

„Dann… erzähl mal von deinem Patrick“, forderte Maxi ihn auf.

„Hm“, machte Leo. „Wie gesagt, wir sind sei drei Jahren zusammen. Er ist Webdesigner und kann mit Fußball nicht viel anfangen.“

„Und trotzdem hält es? Oder gerade deswegen?“ 

„Eigentlich passt es sonst ganz gut. Wir haben einen ähnlichen Geschmack bei Filmen und Musik. Wir zocken beide mal gern an der Playstation und mögen auch die gleichen Urlaubsziele.“

„Wichtige Punkte. Aber er muss halt auch mit deinem Beruf zurechtkommen.“

„Kam er bisher ja auch. Er wusste jedenfalls immer woran er ist und dass Wechsel zu meinem Leben dazugehören.“

„Aber diesmal geht es ihm zu schnell? Zu spontan – oder zu dicht am letzten Wechsel?“ 

Leo runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Ich glaube eine Mischung aus allem. Und das ich halt nicht vorher mit ihm geredet habe.“

„Das ist echt taktisch unklug gewesen. Aber an der Entscheidung hätte es sicher nichts geändert.“

„Das habe ich ihm ja auch gesagt, aber ich glaube das hat es nur schlimmer gemacht“, seufzte Leo.

„Er braucht Zeit, Leo, um damit zurecht zu kommen.“

„Ich weiß, aber es fühlt sich nicht gut an. Ich mein, wir haben uns schon öfter gezofft. Gerade, weil Patrick so eifersüchtig ist, aber wir haben uns immer wieder vertragen und aussprechen können. Aber diesmal versucht Patrick mich gar nicht zu verstehen.“

„Es ist auch ein größeres Problem als Eifersucht oder so. Diesmal bringst du sein ganzes Leben durcheinander, er muss sich nach dir richten. Ich kann schon verstehen, dass er da sauer ist.“

Leo nickte leicht. „Ich hoffe, du hast recht.“

„Ich kenn Patrick nicht, aber ich kann es mir vorstellen, dass das das Problem ist.“

„Also hoffe ich, dass er noch ein bisschen schmollt, er mir aber schließlich verzeiht.“

„Ja, ich denke, das fasst es zusammen.“ Maxi lächelte Leo aufmunternd an. „Und dann wird er merken, wie toll es hier in Bremen ist. Nicht nur für Fußballer, sondern für alle.“

„Vielleicht wird es ihm ja schon helfen, wenn er von dir und Marco weiß. Dann können wir auch mal was zu viert unternehmen ohne so tun als wären wir nur Kumpels.“

„Ich freu mich auf jeden Fall darauf“, meinte Maxi.

„Ich mich auch. Weiß eigentlich wer aus der Mannschaft von euch beiden?“ fragte Leo.

eingeweiht, damit der für den Notfall schon bescheid weiß)

„Naja, Jojo natürlich. Und vor drei Wochen haben wir mit Flo darüber gesprochen. Wir fanden es wichtig, dass er es weiß.“

„Flo weiß es?“

„Ja“, nickte Maxi, „und er geht echt cool damit um.“

„Wow“, sagte Leo. „Das... unglaublich. Also, ich habe nichts Anderes von Flo erwartet, aber trotzdem. Langsam habe ich Angst, dass ich das hier alles träume.“

„Wir haben es uns schon gründlich überlegt, aber wenn irgendwas ist, sollte er bescheid wissen.“

Leo nickte langsam. „Klar. Wenn zwei Spieler aus der Mannschaft was miteinander haben, ist das sinnvoll.“

„Stell dir nur vor, einer von uns muss verletzt runter und ins Krankenhaus, dann wird der andere natürlich nach Abpfiff gleich losfahren.“

„Das ist trotzdem unglaublich mutig von euch.“

„Findest du? Wer weiß denn von euch?“

„Ein paar Leute in Köln. Jonas Hector und Timo Horn, aber das sind bisher der die einzigen Profis gewesen. Meine Familie weiß natürlich bescheid.“

„Ja, das ist das wichtigste, das die bescheid wissen.“

@@@Ein paar Zeilen hier drüber einfügen, wer wirklich von Jojo und Maxi weiß

„Ich glaube, ich brauch jetzt was Stärkeres als Wasser“, meinte Leo grinsend. „Hast du Bier da?“

„Oh, willst du dich gleich ganz abschießen?“, fragte Maxi und grinste breit. „Ich könnte dir ein Alster mixen, wenn es dir sonst zu hart wird.“

„Ach ne, bitte gleich das volle Programm. Außer natürlich du trinkst Kölsch, dann bleib ich bei Wasser.“

Maxi lachte. „Du bist derjenige, der mal in Köln war, mein Lieber, ich nicht. Ich trink Herri, Gilde und auch mal ein Becks’.“

Leo grinste. „Ach ja das gute Herri. Das kenn ich von meiner Zeit bei 96 auch noch.“

Maxi grinste. „Ich habe welches da.“ Schon stand er auf und verschwand aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Wenig später kam Maxi mit zwei Flaschen zurück.

„Direkt, oder lieber aus dem Glas?“, fragte er nach.

„Aus der Flasche“, sagte Leo und nahm Maxi eine der Flaschen ab.

„Dann prost - auf uns“, hob Maxi die Flasche.

„Auf uns“, sagte Leo und stieß mit seiner Flasche leicht gegen Maxis.

Maxi setzte die Flasche an und trank einige Schluck.“

„Ach, das ist gut“, sagte Leo. „Das ist wenigstens vernünftiges Bier.“

„Gibts kein gutes Bier in Hoffenheim?“

„Doch. Zumindest besseres als in Köln. Aber Herri schmeckt mir einfach am besten. Ab und an habe ich mir schon bei der Brauerei direkt ne Kiste bestellt und schicken lassen. Aber jetzt komm ich ja vermutlich wieder viel einfacher dran.“

„Jojo und ich fahren ja öfter nach Hannover, wir können dir gern ne Kiste mitbringen:“

„Dafür wäre ich euch sehr dankbar“, strahlte Leo.

„Machen wir gern.“

„Vielleicht krieg ich Patrick ja irgendwann auch mal davon überzeugt. Aber der ist Kölner und schwört auf sein Kölsch.“

„Manche Leute verstehen es einfach nicht“, seufzte Maxi und trank erneut von seinem Bier.

„Nein. Aber so bleibt halt mehr für uns“, grinste Leo.

„Gute Einstellung. Und eigentlich ist er ja auch ganz okay?

„Sonst wäre ich wohl kaum mit ihm zusammen.“

„Schon klar. Und deswegen kriegen wir das auch wieder hin.“

Leo seufzte. „Für dich und Marco ist es bestimmt einfacher. Weil ihr beide Profis seid.“

„Gibt andere Probleme. Wenn wir verloren haben, dann hängt der Haussegen ziemlich schief.

„Aber ihr versteht beide, warum ihr nicht knutschend im Kino sitzen könnt. Oder als Paar zur Party eines Kollegen gehen könnt.“

„Das ist richtig - das fällt einem Partner, der offen leben könnte, sicher schwerer.“

„Ja... ich versuch es immer auf andere Weise wieder gut zu machen. Schöne Urlaube und sowas.“

„Es gibt Urlaubsorte, an denen man sich nicht verstecken muss - Mykonos zum Beispiel...“

„Brasilien geht auch“, grinste Leo. „Da erkennt niemand nen deutschen Fußballer. Aber Mykonos ist natürlich auch ne gute Idee.“

„Brasilien klingt aber auch aufregend“, meinte Maxi. „Wenn, dann kennen die die WM-Mannschaft von 2014, und selbst die wollen sie wohl nicht freiwillig erkennen.“

„Ich habe ne Menge Verwandte da und ja, die waren 2014 doch ein wenig... verschnupft. Vor allem, weil ich mich ja auch für die deutsche Nationalmannschaft entschieden haben.“

„Immerhin hast du nicht mitgespielt bei 7:1“

„Hätte ich aber gern“, sagte Leo.

„Ich auch“, nickte Maxi. „Ich habe vor dem Fernseher gesessen und es nicht glauben können.“

„Deswegen sind wir doch Fußballer geworden. Wegen solcher spiele.“

„Ja, klar - und deswegen sehen uns auch Millionen Menschen dabei zu.“

„Und das ist noch was, was Patrick nicht mag“, seufzte Leo.

„Fußball gucken? Das ist... doof.“

„Nein, die Fans. Offenbar sind wir Fußballer alle ganz wild auf Sex mit unseren Fans. Wie alle berühmten Leute.“

Maxi schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Das ist doch Unsinn. So viele Leute kann man gar nicht... befriedigen.“

Leo lachte auf. „Ich stell auch mal die Behauptung auf, dass die meisten Fans gar nicht mit uns ins Bett wollen.“

Maxi lachte. „Meinst du, da sind so wenige Schwule dabei?“

„Keine Ahnung. Aber ich denke schon, dass die Mehrzahl der männlichen Besucher bei nem Werder-Heimspiel nicht schwul ist. Es sind bestimmt einige dabei, aber die Mehrzahl ist Hetero.“

„Und du meinst, die lassen sich nicht umstimmen?“, fragte Maxi und probte einen vermeintlich verführerischen Augenaufschlag.

„Willst du deinen Marco eifersüchtig machen?“ grinste Leo.

„Wie? Nein, niemals! Aber gucken darf man doch!“

Leo lachte. „Ja, natürlich.“

Zufrieden nickte Maxi. 

„Patrick meint immer, wenn man guckt, dann hat man auch Interesse“, seufzte Leo. „Dabei stimmt das nicht. Nur weil ein Kerl gut aussieht, muss ich doch nicht gleich mit ihm ins Bett wollen...“

„Eben. Ich guck doch auch ein schönes Auto an, oder so ein schickes Sportboot auf der Weser, und muss es nicht unbedingt haben.“

„Wenn man in einer Beziehung glücklich ist, findet man niemand anderen attraktiv“, zitierte Leo einen von Patricks Lieblingssätzen.

„Oh, das sehe ich anders. Es gibt viele attraktive Menschen, auch Männer, die attraktiver aussehen als Marco. Trotzdem liebe ich nur ihn.“

„Ich ja auch“, sagte Leo. „Wie gesagt, Patrick ist sehr eifersüchtig.“

„Hm, das merke ich. Aber dann sollte er wirklich bald herkommen nach Bremen, sonst wird’s immer schlimmer.“

„Er hat mir ja schon unterstellt, ich würde was von Flo wollen“, grinste Leo schief.

„Wie kommt er denn da rauf?“, fragte Maxi überrascht.

„Weil ich offenbar alles was auf zwei Beinen läuft anmache“, schnaubte Leo.

„Ich merks. Ich kann dich ja kaum davon abhalten über mich herzufallen.“

„Das ist meine männliche Ausstrahlung. Die Kerle können gar nicht anders, als mir zu verfallen“, sagte Leo zwinkernd.

„Ich halte mich auch mühsam zurück“, grinste Maxi und krallte sich in den Stoff des Sofas.

Leo lachte laut auf. „Das sehe ich. Soll ich mich vielleicht lieber in den Sessel setzen?“

„Bleib mal sitzen, das ist bequemer. Ich kämpfe einfach dagegen an.“

„Du bist wirklich sehr tapfer.“

Maxi nickte leicht. „Und das, wo ich schon so lange Strohwitwer bin. Und nicht mal Jojo auf mich aufpasst.“


	8. Gespräch mit Maxi

„Wie geht Jojo denn so damit um?“ fragte Leo.

„Womit? Dass ich mit Marco zusammen bin?“

Leo nickte. „Ja. Und überhaupt damit, dass du auf Männer stehst.“

Maxi zögerte kaum merklich. „Ist okay für ihn. Er weiß es auch schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit.“

„Bei mir war Gabriel damals der Erste, dem ich es erzählt habe. Und irgendwie hat es noch enger zusammengeschweißt.“

Maxi nickte. „War bei Jojo und mir auch so. Es ist einfacher es den Eltern zu sagen, wenn man schon einen Vertrauten hat.“

„Ja. Und da der Bruder so cool reagiert hat, gehst du davon aus, dass deine Eltern das auch tun.“

„Haben sie es nicht?“, fragte Maxi vorsichtig nach.

„Doch! Sie haben nichts gegen schwule. Sie machen sich nur Sorgen, wegen meinem Beruf. Sie haben Angst, dass mir der Druck zu viel wird und mich krankmacht.“

„Aber das sind doch die normalen Sorgen von Eltern, oder?“

„Schon. Aber ihre Sorge wäre nicht so groß, wenn ich Beispielsweise... Verkäufer oder so wäre. Fußball und Homosexualität ist halt... schwierig.“

„Ja, das ist nicht immer einfach. Aber beides mag ich nicht ändern - nicht den Fußball, und nicht das Schwulsein.

„Ich auch nicht“, grinste Leo.

„Dann ist ja gut. Denn beides gehört zu uns.“

„Und deine Eltern? Was haben die gesagt?“

„Sie waren überrascht, und ein wenig mussten sie sich auch erst daran gewöhnen. Aber das haben sie mir erst viel später erzählt.“

„Und kennen sie Marco schon?“

„Ja, und ich habe meinen Antrittsbesuch in Österreich auch schon hinter mir.“

„Wow, ihr seid schnell.“

„Wir sind beide Familienmenschen“, erklärte Maxi.

„Ich bin so gespannt auf Marco. Auf euch beide, wie ihr zusammen seid.“

„Wir können ganz schön kitschig sein“, grinste Maxi. „Dann flüchtet Jojo immer.“

„Oh je, armer Jojo!“

„So schlimm sind wir gar nicht. Aber er ist halt Single und kann es nicht nachvollziehen.“

„Warum ist dein Bruder noch Single? Ich mein, der ist wirklich süß. Ist er so wählerisch bei seinen Frauen?“

„Er flirtet ganz gern, aber viel läuft da nicht - der Fußball ist wichtiger. Er ist ja auch noch jung.“

„Das stimmt. Nun, dann muss er wohl erstmal mit seinem turtelnden Bruder auskommen.“

„So schlimm sind wir nun auch nicht.“

„Du hast doch jetzt schon jedes Mal Herzchen in den Augen, wenn du von Marco sprichst.“

„Ja, schon“, gestand Maxi. „Und das ist für Jojo nicht schön. Wir sind deswegen auch oft bei Marco und nicht hier.“

„Wohnt Marco hier in der Nähe?“

„Zehn Minuten zu Fuß - also schön nah.“

„Das ist echt praktisch.“

„Wir sind auch echt froh darüber. Vielleicht nimmst du ja auch etwas in der Gegend.“

„Stimmt!“ sagte Leo. „Die Angebote.“ Er griff nach der Mappe, die er auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. „Mal gucken, was die so rausgesucht haben.“

„Ja, zeig mal her“, bat Maxi, und zusammen sahen sie die Angebote durch. Es waren fünf sehr unterschiedliche Wohnungen, von denen sich drei in der Überseestadt befanden, also in direkter Nachbarschaft zu den Eggesteins.

„Die drei hier sehen alle ganz schön aus“, meinte Leo. „Die würden auch alle Patrick gut gefallen.“

„Ja, die sind wirklich schön. Gut geschnitten, nicht zu klein - und auch nicht so groß, dass man sich verläuft.“

„Vor allem haben alle einen Balkon, das ist mir wichtig.“

„Ja, das muss schon sein. Im Sommer draußen sitzen ist herrlich.“

„Hm... vielleicht schick ich Patrick einfach mal die Angebote per Mail.“

„Ja, mach das, dann kann er mit aussuchen und fühlt sich nicht wieder übergangen.“

„Dann mach ich das gleich morgen.“

„Vielleicht kannst du ihn auch dazu bringen herzukommen.“

„Erstmal wäre ich ja schon froh, wenn er wieder normal mit mir redet.“

„Vielleicht sind die Wohnungen ja ein Anfang.“

„Immerhin weiß er dann so, dass mir seine Meinung weiterhin sehr wichtig ist.“

„Ja, genau. Und ihr habt ein Thema, über das ihr reden könnt - ohne Vorwürfe.“

„Mal gucken. Im Moment kann ich einfach nicht abschätzen, wie er reagieren wird.“

„Es ist auf jeden Fall ein Versuch wert.“

Leo lächelte Maxi. „Danke Maxi.“

„Du machst das schon“, lächelte Maxi ihn an.

„Ja. Und immerhin habe ich jetzt jemanden, der mir zuhört und mir hilft. Das tut gut.“

„Ich bin gerne und immer für dich da, Leo.“

„Und ich auch für dich Maxi.“

„Wir halten einfach zusammen“, nickte Maxi und lächelte Leo an.

„So und langsam sollte ich mich wohl mal auf den Weg ins Hotel machen“, sagte Leo nach einem Blick auf die Uhr.

„Soll ich dich schnell rumfahren?“, bot Maxi an.

„Das wäre natürlich echt super.“

„Dann mach ich das doch. Dann können wir auch noch kurz bei den drei Häusern hier in der Überseestadt vorbeigucken.“

Leo nickte sofort begeistert.

„Dann los, ja?“, stand Maxi auf.

„Ich besuch nur noch schnell dein Bad, dann bin ich startbereit“, grinste Leo.

„Lass dir Zeit, uns hetzt hier niemand.“

Leo nickte und stand auf. „Das Bad war... links?“

„Ja, genau. Gästehandtücher sind in dem Korb links.“

„Danke“, sagte Leo und verließ das Wohnzimmer in Richtung Bad.

Er beeilte sich dennoch fertig zu werden um Maxi nicht zu lange warten zu lassen. „So, wir können los“, nickte er Maxi vor

Maxi schnappte sich seinen Schlüssel und gemeinsam gingen die beiden nach draußen.

„Also, die erste Adresse ist gleich die nächste Straße rein, hier links.“ Maxi bog an, dann hielt er am Straßenrand vor einem modernen, recht edel wirkendem Haus.

„Oh, das ist ja echt um die Ecke von dir“, lachte Leo und sah an der Fassade nach oben.

„Und das Haus sieht auch ganz gut aus, oder?“

„Macht nen guten Eindruck“, nickte Leo.

„Und ist sonst gut gelegen - einige gute Restaurants und auch ein Supermarkt.“

Leo nickte. „Gefällt mir wirklich ziemlich gut. Und die andere Wohnung?“

„Ist ein Stück weiter weg“, meinte Maxi und fuhr weiter. Sie hielten vor einem weiteren modernen Wohnblock, der aber nicht ganz so gepflegt wirkte.

„Die erste Adresse gefällt mir besser. Allerdings sah die Wohnung auf den Bildern echt toll aus.“

„Wir haben noch eine im Angebot“, meinte Maxi und fuhr weiter. Die dritte Wohnung war weiter entfernt und direkt an einem Supermarkt. „Das könnte laut werden“, meinte Maxi.

„Müsste man sich tagsüber mal anhören, aber ehrlich gesagt... die hier kommt glaub ich kaum in Frage. Außer natürlich es ist Patricks Traumwohnung.“

„Ich denke nicht. Und der Supermarkt hat bis zehn auf, da hast du lange was von.“

„Also ist sie raus. Ich schick Patrick die Daten hier aber trotzdem. Er soll nicht schon wieder das Gefühl haben, ich würde über seinen Kopf hinweg entscheiden.“

„Ja, und dann kommt ihr beide her und guckt sie euch an.“

„Hoffentlich.“

„Ich denke schon. Patrick wird das nicht wegwerfen, was ihr habt.“

Leo zuckte mit den Schultern. So sicher war er sich da nicht.

„Na komm, sei mal ein bisschen positiv.“

„Er hat heute nicht einmal angerufen. Keine Nachricht geschickt, nichts.“

Maxi seufzte leise und legte Leo eine Hand auf den Unterarm.

„Sorry. Ich will dich damit nicht nerven. Das ist einfach nur... ich hasse es mit Patrick zu streiten und das weiß er.“

„Und will dich damit strafen, hm?“, vermutete Maxi.

Leo zögerte kurz, dann nickte er. „Das hört sich bescheuert an, aber er weiß halt, dass er mir damit weh tut.“

„Du hast ihm mit dem Wechsel weh getan, und er rächt sich so.“

Leo nickte zustimmend.

„Wie gesagt, warte noch ein bisschen ab, ja?“

„Mir bleibt ja auch gar nichts anderes übrig.“

„Also - ich fahr dich mal nach Hause. Das heißt ins Hotel. Und bald ist eine von diesen Wohnungen dein Zuhause. Euer zu Hause.“

Leo lächelte. „Ja, nur schnell raus aus dem Hotel.“

„Wenn du da mal rauskommen musst, dann sag bescheid - wir freuen uns, wenn du kommst.“

„Mach ich, versprochen.“

„Dann ist ja gut.“ Sie unterhielten sich noch ein wenig, bis Maxi vor dem Hotel hielt. Er grinste Leo an und sagte mit leicht nasaler Stimme, „Wir sind angekommen, Sir.“

„Danke James“, grinste Leo mit bemüht hochnäsigem Ton. „Das wäre für heute dann alles.“

„Einen schönen Abend noch, Sir“, wünschte Maxi, dann stieg er tatsächlich auf, eilte um den Wagen und öffnete die Beifahrertür.

Leo nickte und stieg aus. Dann zog er einen Streifen Kaugummi aus der Tasche. „Für deine Mühe. Und nicht alles auf einmal, James!“

„Dane, Sir“, verneigte sich Maxi kurz vor Leo.

Leo lachte. „Na, wenn es nicht mehr mit dem Fußball klappt, hast du ne große Laufbahn als Chauffeur vor dir.“

„Ich tu mein Bestes, Sir“, versicherte ihm Maxi, dann musste er auch lachen.

„Danke fürs fahren, Maxi. Und für den schönen Abend.“

„Für den Abend danke ich - es war wirklich schön. Bis morgen.“

„Bis morgen“, sagte Leo. Er wartete noch, bis Maxi wieder im Auto saß, dann betrat er das Hotel.

Er grüßte kurz den jungen Mann an der Rezeption, dann fuhr er hoch zu seinem Zimmer.

Dort angekommen warf er einen Blick auf sein Handy, aber natürlich hatte sich Patrick nicht gemeldet. Ob er ihm vielleicht schreiben sollte? Aber Maxi hatte auch gemeint, dass er ihm Zeit geben sollte.

Es fiel ihm schwer, aber er würde sich daran halten. Also machte er sich fertig und kuschelte sich in sein Bett.

Aber natürlich schaffte er es nicht sofort einzuschlafen. Dazu ging zu viel im Kopf herum. Maxi und Marco... kaum zu fassen.

Er spielte wirklich mit einem schwulen Paar zusammen in einer Mannschaft!

Drei schwule Spieler in einem Verein!

Das war wirklich unglaublich - da würde Patrick ihm nie glauben!

Hm... er hatte Maxi gar nicht gefragt, ob er es Patrick sagen konnte.

Das sollte er morgen unbedingt nachholen - jetzt nicht mehr, Maxi schlief bestimmt schon.

Und er selbst sollte auch langsam schlafen.

Er schloss die Augen und zwang sich dazu ruhig zu werden.

Irgendwann siegte dann auch die Müdigkeit und er schlief ein.


	9. Patrick ist sauer

Direkt nach dem Aufwachen sah Leo auf sein Handy. Noch immer hatte sich Patrick nicht gemeldet.

Leo seufzte tief. Hoffentlich stimmten ihn die Wohnungsangebote ein bisschen milder. Er würde am besten gleich etwas früher zum Verein fahren, damit er Zeit hatte nach einer digitalen Version der Angebote zu fragen. Und nach einem Wagen. Auf Taxifahren hatte er keinen Bock mehr

Also machte er sich fertig und ging zum Frühstück, dann ließ er sich - mal wieder - ein Taxi rufen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Stadion.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte er alles soweit geregelt. Nach dem Vormittagstraining würde sein VW bereitstehen und die Wohnungsangebote wurden ihm sofort per Mail geschickt.

Er war froh jetzt selbständig durch Bremen fahren zu können, und mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln ging er in die Kabine.

„Morgen“ grüßte er die Kollegen, die bereits in der Kabine beim umziehen waren.

„Hey, Morgen“, grüßten sie zurück.

Leo ging zu seinem Spind und begann sich umzuziehen.

Er war gerade fertig, als Maxi die Kabine betrat.

„Morgen!“ rief Maxi und ging zu seinem Spind. „Na Leo, gut geschlafen?“ fragte er ihn.

„Ging so...“, meinte Leo leise.

„Wegen mir?“

„Nee, wieso?“

„Weil das gestern Abend ja doch alles ziemlich überraschend war. Mir geht sowas dann immer gern vorm schlafen im Kopf rum.“

„Das ist es, aber war eher das Problem in Sinsheim...“

„Habe ich befürchtet. Ich nehme an, du hast immer noch nichts gehört?“

„Nein, nichts. Ich will nachher mal die Angebote hinschicken.“

„Wird schon“, sagte Maxi. „So, fertig. Wir können los.“

„Dann raus, laufen“, nickte Leo. Das würde jetzt guttun.“

Sie verließen die Kabine und gingen zum Trainingsplatz.

Leo sah sich kurz um - es waren schon einige Fans da, die ihnen zusehen wollten, aber nicht so viele, als dass er sich unwohl fühlen würde.

„Keine Angst, die Werder-Fans werden dich gut aufnehmen“, sagte Maxi.

„Ich habe auch viel Gutes von ihnen gehört.“

Langsam begannen sie sich warm zu laufen.

Erst ganz gemütlich, dann legten sie ein wenig zu.

Sie schwiegen, was Leo heute sehr angenehm fand. Grade beim warmlaufen vor dem ersten Training lief er gern in Ruhe.

Es war gut, dabei nicht alleine zu sein, aber Reden musste nicht sein.

Und schließlich rief Flo sie zu sich um mit dem eigentlichen Training zu beginnen.

Es machte Spaß unter Flo zu trainieren, er gab klare Anweisungen und lobte, wenn etwas gut lief.

Aber was Anderes hatte Leo nicht erwartet. Schließlich hatte er sich ja vor einem Jahr schon gut über Flo informiert gehabt.

Nach einem kurzen Spielchen war das Training beendet, und Flo machte noch einige Ansagen zu dem am Nachmittag anstehenden Testspiel.

Leo wusste ja schon, dass er auf jeden Fall spielen würde - und vermutlich auch über die komplette Spieldauer, damit Flo sich ein gutes Bild von ihm machen konnte.

Er freute sich darauf, war aber auch ein wenig nervös, schließlich war es das erste Spiel für die Bremer.

Das erste Spiel in seinem neuen Trikot, auch wenn es nur ein Test war. Es wäre so schön, wenn Patrick dabei wäre.

Auch, wenn Patrick sich nicht für Fußball interessierte, war er zumindest manchmal ins Stadion gekommen.

Bei wichtigen Spielen und wenn Leo ihn drum gebeten hatte.

Diesmal war es ein wichtiges Spiel, und sie würden hinterher Bremen ansehen können, schließlich stand das Wochenende an. Aber Patrick würde nicht kommen.

„Du guckst schon wieder ganz deprimiert“, sagte Maxi leise zu ihm.

„Ja - ich finde es halt schade, dass er nicht hier ist.“

„Wäre er denn sonst gekommen? Ich mein, wenn er sich so gar nicht für Fußball interessiert.“

„Manchmal ist er schon gekommen. Wenn es mir wichtig war.“

„Dann kommt er bestimmt zu deinem ersten Bundesliga-Spiel für Werder.“

Leo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht“, sagte er ehrlich.

„Er liebt dich doch. Auch wenn er jetzt sauer ist.“

„Ja - aber ich weiß nicht, wie lange er sauer ist.“

„Bis zum nächsten Spiel ist es noch über eine Woche hin. Bis dahin wird sich das schon wieder eingerenkt haben“

Leo nickte. „Ich hoffe es.“

„Na komm, lass uns mal duschen und umziehen. Und dann schickst du ihm mal die Wohnungsangebote.“

„Mach ich. Und dann essen“, plante Leo gleich weiter

„Aber sowas von! Mir knurrt jetzt schon der Magen.“

„Hotel hat halt doch einen Vorteil - gutes Frühstück.“

„Ja, das stimmt. Ich habe zu Hause immer keine Lust mir großartig ein aufwändiges Frühstück zu machen.“

„Ich auch nicht. Aber im Hotel kann man sich richtig verwöhnen lassen.“

Inzwischen waren sie in der Kabine angelangt und machten sich fürs Duschen fertig.

Es herrschte gute Stimmung, ein wenig aufgeregt wegen des bevorstehenden Spiels. Es ging zwar um nichts, aber jeder von ihnen wollte sich in den Vordergrund spielen.

Grade weil so viele Leute verletzt waren, war das für die ganz jungen Spieler eine große Chance.

Leo war ebenfalls ein wenig nervös - heute musste er zeigen, dass Flo ihn zurecht unbedingt bei Bremen haben wollte.

Er musste ein wenig Grinsen. Da hatte er schon so viele Wechsel hinter sich und war immer noch nervös. Das würde sich vermutlich auch nie ändern.

Er genoss dieses Gefühl, das Neue, die Aufregung, und auch die Stimmung in der Kabine. Schließlich waren Maxi und er fertig, und sie gingen hoch zum Essen.

„Ich hol essen und du verschickst schnell die Angebote per Mail?“ bot Maxi an.

Leo nicke dankbar und setzte sich in eine Ecke um eine Mail an Patrick zu schreiben. [Hey du, ich habe heute ein paar Angebote für eine Wohnung bekommen. Gefallen die welche davon? Gruß, Leo]

Hoffentlich würde Patrick ihm antworten!

Aber das würde er wohl frühestens am Abend machen, also steckte Leo das Handy jetzt weg.

Und nur einen Moment später kam auch schon Maxi mit dem Essen.

„So, einmal Shepards Pie, einmal Nudeln mit... irgendwas. Was möchtest du?“, bot er an.

„Ich nehme die Nudeln“, sagte Leo.

„Dann guten Appetit“, wünschte Maxi und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Dir auch“, sagte Leo.

„Danke“, lächelte Maxi und fing hungrig an zu essen.

Auch Leo schlug zu, behielt dabei aber die ganze Zeit sein Handy im Auge.

Maxi beobachtete das, sagte aber nichts.

Als sie fertig mit Essen waren seufzte Leo. „Ich bin zu ungeduldig, ich weiß, aber... er hätte doch wenigstens kurz reagieren können.“

„Ja, aber so, wie du ihn beschreibst, hatte ich das auch nicht erwartet.“

Leo sah Maxi ziemlich zerknirscht an. „Patrick ist eigentlich nicht so... du musst ihn ja echt für nen Idioten halten, aber... er hat auch seine tollen Seiten.“

„Du bist gerade sauer auf ihn, deswegen kommt er einfach nicht gut bei weg.“

„Ja und das ist unfair. Aber im Moment würde er für mich vermutlich auch wenig positive Worte übrighaben.“

„Du liebst ihn, und du hast sicher auch deine Gründe dafür. Wenn es wieder besser läuft, dann erzählst du mir bestimmt davon.“

„Dann lernst du ihn ja hoffentlich auch selbst kennen.“

„Ja, bei unserem gemütlichen Pärchenabend“, lächelte Maxi.

Leo nickte sofort. „Das wird ne Premiere für uns.“

„Echt? Ich hätte erwartet, ihr hättet schon mal Freunde von Patrick getroffen oder so.“

Leo schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Patrick hat keine so engen Freunde.“

„Oh“, machte Maxi überrascht. „Das erklärt dann auch, warum er deinen Wechsel als so einen... Verrat sieht.“

„Vielleicht. Patrick arbeitet halt viel und gern. Und er chattet gern in irgendwelchen Foren.“

Maxi nickte. „Und er hat dich...“

„Ja. In Köln waren wir ab und an mal mit Jonas und seiner Frau essen. Oder mit meinem Bruder und seiner Freundin. Aber das mit Marco und dir wäre halt was Anderes.“

Würde ihm sicher guttun, wenn wir was zusammen machen.“

„Das hoffe ich.“

„Bestimmt. Am besten setzen wir uns schon mal einen Abend zusammen, wenn Patrick dich hier besucht.“

„Falls er mich besucht...“

„Das sollte er, sonst kriegt er Ärger mit mir.“

Leo lachte leise. „Werde ich ihm ausrichten.“

„Mach das. Und jetzt komm mit, du solltest nicht so viel grübeln - geht schließlich nachher zum Spiel.“

„Ja. Mein erstes Spiel für Werder“, sagte Leo lächelnd.

„Genau. Und deswegen gehen wir jetzt krökeln, zur Einstimmung.“

„Du wirst keine Chance gegen mich haben Maxi.“

„Das werden wir ja sehen!“

Leo grinste breit und stand auf. „Dann zeig mir den Weg zu deinem Untergang.“

Maxi lachte auf und nahm Leo mit sich in einen der Pausenräume, in dem ein Kickertisch stand.

Die beiden wählten ihre Teams und bald war ein lebhaftes Match im Gange.

Irgendwann gesellten sich einige ihrer Mitspieler zu ihnen und beobachteten das Spiel

Maxi gewann schließlich ganz knapp.

„So, wenn ihr hier fertig seid, könnt ihr mal langsam zum Bus gehen. Oder auch schnell“, hörten sie die Stimme ihres Trainers.

„Flo, ich hoffe du hast dieses denkwürdige Match gesehen“, grinste Maxi. „Dann weißt du, was dir das nächste Mal blüht.“

„Du meinst, dass Leo auch nicht gegen mich gewinnen wird?“

Ein allgemeines Lachen erklang, auch Leo musste grinsen. „Ich dachte eigentlich eher, wenn du das nächste Mal gegen mitspielst“, sagte Maxi. „Du schuldest mir nämlich noch ein Spiel.“

„Meine Versprechungen halte ich.“

Maxi nickte. „Weiß ich. Nenn mir einfach Zeit und Ort für deine Niederlage“, grinste er mit einem Zwinkern.

„Nächstes Auswärtsspiel.“

„Abgemacht“, sagte Maxi.

Leo grinste, er mochte es, wie die Jungs und auch die Trainer miteinander umgingen.

„So und wären die Herren jetzt so gnädig, mir zum Bus zu folgen?“ fragte Flo.

„Ja, auf gehts“, stimmten die Jungs zu und folgten ihrem Trainer aus dem Raum. Sie suchten ihre Sachen zusammen, dann gingen kamen sie nach und nach zum Bus.

Maxi und Leo setzten sich nebeneinander und sobald alle eingestiegen waren, ging es auch schon los.

Einige Stunden später saßen sie auf den selben Plätzen - auf dem Rückweg. Das Spiel hatte Spaß gemacht, und Leo und auch Maxi hatten durchgespielt.

Werder hatte das Spiel natürlich gewonnen, aber das war eher zweitrangig. Für Flo war es wichtig, einen Eindruck der Nachwuchsspieler und von Leo zu bekommen. Und das hatte er.

Leo hatte sich wohl gefühlt bei dem Spiel, und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung hatten sie schon wirklich gut zusammengespielt.

Das hatte Flo ihm auch bestätigt. „Aber das wusste ich ja schon vor einem Jahr“, hatte Flo noch grinsend hinzugefügt.

„Ich hätte letztes Jahr schon herkommen sollen“, nickte Leo. Dann gäbe es wohl auch mit Patrick nicht diese Probleme.

Leo gähnte leicht und sah auf sein Handy. Noch immer nichts von Patrick. Vielleicht sollte er nachher vom Hotel aus doch mal anrufen und nachfragen, ob er die Angebote überhaupt bekommen hatte.

Ja, das würde er machen. Sich wenigstens kurz melden und Patrick zeigen, dass er ihm wichtig war.

Wenig später hielt der Bus vor dem Stadion und die Jungs stiegen aus. „Soll ich dich fahren oder hast du inzwischen nen eigenen Wagen?“ fragte Maxi.

„Ha, ich habe einen Wagen“, strahlte Leo ihn an.

„Sehr gut. Das ist doch schon ein großer Schritt in Richtung heimisch werden.“

„Ja, ich kann mir jetzt Bremen angucken und mal rausfahren.“

Maxi nickte und sah auf seine Uhr. „So, dann schnell nach Hause, Jojos Spiel startet gleich. Ich will wenigstens noch die zweite Halbzeit sehen.“

„Oh ja, viel Spaß“, wünschte Leo. Er würde sich das Spiel auch gleich ansehen.

„Danke. Bis morgen früh Leo.“

„Bis morgen früh“, verabschiedete sich auch Leo und nahm seine Sachen. Er musste ein wenig suchen, ehe er seinen neuen Wagen entdeckte, in der Aufregung hatte er sich nicht genau gemerkt, wo er parkte.

Aber schließlich hatte er ihn gefunden und stieg ein. Er gab die Adresse des Hotels ins Navi ein und fuhr dann los.

Es war schön die Freiheit zu fühlen und wieder unabhängig zu sein.

Allerdings brauchte er deutlich länger bis zum Hotel als mit dem Taxi.

Die Taxifahrer kannten sich dann doch besser aus - und fuhren ein wenig anders.

Aber das würde er mit der Zeit lernen. Und er hatte ja auch Zeit. Es wartete niemand auf ihn.

Ein trauriger Gedanke, aber im Moment war es leider Realität.

Er war trotzdem froh, als er schließlich das Hotel erreichte und den Wagen parken konnte.

Er holte seine Zimmerkarte, bestellte sich noch ein Abendessen aufs Zimmer und macht es sich dann gemütlich.

Er stellte den Fernseher an und musste etwas suchen, bis er die Übertragung des U21-Spiels fand.

Jojo spielt tatsächlich, und Leo erwischte sich dabei, vor allem ihn zu beobachten.

Jojo war ein hübscher Junge... Mann, musste man ja inzwischen sagen.

Dass er dazu noch wirklich gut Fußball spielte, musste man ja nicht extra sagen.

Er freute sich schon darauf ihn kennenzulernen. Wenn er so war wie sein Bruder, würden sie sich gut verstehen.

Ein Lächeln schob sich auf sein Gesicht, als ihm klar wurde, dass er auch zu Jojo ehrlich sein konnte. Der wusste schließlich von seinem Bruder und von Marco, da war er doch definitiv vertrauenswürdig.

In diesem Moment fiel ihm ein, dass er Maxi wieder nicht gefragt hatte, ob er Patrick alles erzählen konnte. Aber vielleicht... wäre es ja auch ganz schön, ihn damit zu überraschen, wenn er nach Bremen kam.

Nach dem Abpfiff sah er wieder einmal auf das Handy - und wurde erneut enttäuscht. Keine Nachricht von Patrick.

Kurz entschlossen wählte er Patricks Nummer.

Es klingelte drei Mal, dann ging Patrick tatsächlich ran. „Ja?“, meldete er sich.

„Hey“, sagte Leo mit einem Lächeln.

„Hey“, grüßte Patrick mit deutlich weniger Enthusiasmus zurück.

„Wie gehts dir?“

„Wie geht es einem, wenn der Freund einfach abhaut?“

„Ich bin nicht abgehauen Patrick. Ich habe einen neuen Job.“

„Und für den bist du abgehauen.“

Leo seufzte tief. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir uns nicht wieder streiten würden.“

„Ich streite nicht. Ich sage nur, wie es ist.“

Leo holte tief Luft. „Hast du meine Mail bekommen?“

„Ja, habe ich.“

„Und, was sagst du?“

„Was soll ich dazu sagen? Sind schöne Wohnungen.“

Sofort lächelte Leo. „Dann... könntest du dir eine davon vorstellen? Ich könnte Besichtigungstermine für uns klarmachen.“

„Meine Meinung interessiert dich doch gar nicht.“

„Natürlich tut sie das. Sonst hätte ich dir die Angebote gar nicht geschickt.“

„Ach, du kannst dich nicht entscheiden und willst das jetzt auf mich abwälzen?“

„Nein, ich möchte etwas aussuchen, dass auch dir gefällt. In dem du dich wohl fühlst.“

„Warum sollte mir deine Wohnung gefallen?“

„Weil es unsere Wohnung ist. Oder... willst du mit mir Schluss machen?“

„Sag du es mir.“

„Ich will nicht mit dir Schluss machen. Ich dachte das hätte ich dir mehr als deutlich klargemacht.“

Patrick seufzte hörbar. „Du tust aber so als ob.“

„Wieso? Weil ich möchte, dass du dir eine Wohnung mit aussuchst?“

„Nein. Weil du mich verlässt und erwartest, dass einfach so mitkomme.“

„Patrick langsam reicht es. Ich habe mich mehr als einmal entschuldigt, weil ich dir nicht vor der Unterschrift bescheid gesagt habe. Aber du kennst meinen Job. Dir war klar, worauf du dich einlässt. Ich habe dir das vor drei Jahren schon klipp und klar gesagt.“

„Ist halt was anders, wenn man auf einmal dasteht, und der Freund ist am anderen Ende von Deutschland.“

„Ja, das ist scheiße. Aber es immerhin noch in Deutschland und nicht in England oder so.“

„Oder gleich China“, murrte Patrick.

„Ja. Wäre ich länger in Hoffenheim geblieben, wären mir wohl nur noch China oder die USA übriggeblieben.“

Dazu sagte Patrick nichts, sondern er schwieg. „Die Wohnung in dem gelben Haus ist doof. Bad ist zu klein. Und diese offene Wohnung mag ich auch nicht.“

Leo lächelte leicht. „Was hältst du von der Wohnung in dem ganz modernen Haus?“

„Hm, ja, die ist ganz schick. Die magst du am liebsten?“

„Ich kenn auch nur das Exposé. Aber das gefällt mir ziemlich gut. Und die Gegend ist toll.“

„Dann guck sie dir mal an.“

„Ich möchte, dass du dabei bist.“

„Ich komm hier so schnell nicht weg.“

„Wann kannst du dir denn frei nehmen?“

„Ich muss mit meinem Chef reden.“

„Tust du das morgen?“ bat Leo. „Ich würde mir die Wohnung wirklich unheimlich gern mit dir zusammen ansehen.“

„Ich gucke mal, was ich tun kann.“

„Ok. Ich liebe dich Patrick, ich hoffe das weißt du.“

„Hm, ja“, knurrte Patrick, danach folgte etwas, das man als „ich dich auch“ interpretieren konnte. Dann legte er auf.

Einen Moment starrte Leo sein Handy an, dann legte er es zur Seite. Das war... mhm, nicht wirklich schlecht aber auch nicht wirklich gut gelaufen. Immerhin hatte Patrick ein klein wenig eingelenkt und seine Meinung über die Wohnungen gesagt.

Es freute ihn, dass er die selben Wohnungen favorisierte wie Leo, und dass er vor allem zwei der Wohnungen in der Überseestadt mochte. Die Gegend gefiel Leo am besten - und das lag nicht nur an der Nachbarschaft zu den Eggesteins.

Auch wenn das natürlich ein großer Pluspunkt war. Aber wenn Patrick eine andere Wohnung besser gefallen hätte, dann wäre er auch dorthin gezogen.

Er musste Patrick zeigen, dass er ihm noch immer wichtig war, denn das war er. Er hatte wirklich Angst davor, dass das mit ihnen auseinandergehen könnte.

Vielleicht hatte seine kleine Ansage ja etwas geholfen.

Er versuchte die ganze Situation positiv zu sehen, und mit angenehmen Erinnerungen an den letzten Urlaub mit Patrick schlief er schließlich ein.


	10. Samba mit Triangel

Am nächsten Tag setzte so etwas wie Alltag ein. Leo trainierte zwei Mal und verbrachte weiter viel Zeit mit Maxi, lernte dabei aber auch die anderen Spieler kennen. Den Abend verbrachte er alleine im Hotelzimmer, ohne Anruf bei Patrick, denn den wollte er zumindest noch einen Tag lang allein lassen - auch, wenn es ihm schwerfiel. Das würde er notfalls am nächsten Tag erledigen.

Am nächsten Tag würde es dann nochmal ziemlich aufregend werden, weil die Nationalspieler so langsam wieder eintrudelten. Ein paar würden erst am Folgetag eintreffen, aber sowohl Marco als auch Jojo würden ab morgen wieder am regulären Training teilnehmen.

Er freute sich auf beide - auf Jojo, weil er einfach immer sehr sympathisch rüberkam, und auf Marco, den dritten schwulen Spieler in ihrer Mannschaft.

Er war schon gespannt, wie Maxi und Marco zusammen so waren. Bestimmt noch frisch verliebt, da sie ja erst seit dem Sommer zusammen waren.

Wenn sie mit ihm zusammen waren, mussten sie sich ja nicht zurückhalten, das war für die beiden sicher auch mal schön.

Dann musste eigentlich nur noch Patrick seinen Urlaub klarmachen, damit sie sich mal zu viert treffen konnten.

Das würde Patrick vielleicht überzeugen, dass es in Bremen gut ist - wenn sie sich hier nicht ständig verstecken mussten.

Er würde es schon schaffe, Patrick herzu lotsen, war er überzeugt.

Am nächsten Morgen fuhr Leo extra etwas früher zum Verein.

Er hoffte Jojo und Marco schon kennenzulernen ehe das Training anfing. Also setzte er sich in die Kabine, machte sich schon fertig - und wartete.

„Traust du dich allein nicht auf den Platz?“ fragte plötzlich Philipp neben ihn, der sich grade für seine Reha-Einheit umgezogen hatte.

„Das schon, aber ist doch langweilig.“

Philipp lachte. „Schon klar. Ich nehme an, du wartest auf die M&Ms und ihr Anhängsel?“

„M&Ms? Das klingt gut“, musste auch Leo lachen.

„Ist einfacher, da die eh ständig zusammenstecken. Und das tolle ist ja, dass meistens der Jojo auch in der Nähe ist und man dann gleich alle drei erwischt.“

„Ich find es immer schön, wenn an in der Mannschaft so enge Freunde hat.“

Philipp nickte. „Das ist es auch. Maxi hat sich bisher gut um dich gekümmert, oder? Durch die Verletzungen fallen wir alten Hasen im Moment ja fast alle aus, da muss der Junior-Chef dann mal ran.“

„Der Junior-Chef hat das echt gut gemacht. Ist ein ganz Lieber, und ich fühle mich hier schon richtig heimisch.“

„Das freut mich. Wenn die anderen jetzt von den Nationalmannschaften wieder da sind, dann heißen wir dich aber nochmal richtig willkommen. Abends bei nem schönen Essen und nem Bier.“

„Und der obligatorischen Gesangseilage“; fürchtete Leo.

Philipp nickte heftig. „Wir erwarten was Heißblütiges von dir“, grinste er breit.

„Okay, aber nur, wenn ihr dazu Samba tanzt!“

„Ich darf nicht tanzen“, seufzte Philipp gespielt traurig. „Steht nicht in meinem Rehaplan.“

„Dann musst du trommeln. Aber nicht auf der 1 und 3, wie ihr Deutschen es immer macht.“

„Ich... kann Triangel, geht das auch?“

Leo starrte ihn kurz an, dann lachte er. „Okay das geht schon.“

„Ok. Also Samba mit Triangel. Na das wird lustig“, grinste Philipp.

„Ja... notfalls geht das.“, meinte Leo.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und ein Pulk an Spielern strömte in die Kabine. Auch Marco, Maxi und Jojo waren dabei.

Ein großes Hallo begrüßte sie, dann suchten sie ihre Plätze auf.

„Na guck mal, da habe ich ja nen neuen Spindnachbarn“, grinste Marco Leo an.

„Ja, ich habe mich hier mal eingenistet. Habe aber schon gehört, dass du ganz verträglich sein sollst.“

„Ja, glaub ich auch. Ich bin ganz pflegeleicht. Nicht zu heiß waschen und regelmäßig füttern das reicht, würde meine Mutti jetzt sagen.“

Leo beugte sich zu ihm, „und das hat jetzt Maxi übernommen?“, fragte er leise und grinste.

Marco lachte laut auf. „Das mit dem Waschen ja, das mit dem füttern ist ehrlich gesagt noch ausbaufähig. Du hast doch die Küche der beiden Jungs gesehen...“

„Ja, das stimmt - die Küche ist weitestgehend neuwertig und unbenutzt...“

„Ich habe ja schon vorgeschlagen, dass wir das Spielzimmer einfach um die Küche erweitern. Den Kühlschrank lassen wir drin, dazu ein zweites Tor.“

Leo lachte „Und dann spielen wir zwei gegen zwei, da bin ich dabei.“

„Die Küche bleibt wo sie ist“, mischte sich Maxi ein. „Wo sollen unsere Eltern denn sonst kochen, wenn sie uns besuchen kommen?“

Marco lachte auf. „Da reichte eine Campingküche nicht?“

„Das erklärst du meiner Mutter“, sagte Maxi trocken.

„Nee, davon lass ich die Finger.“

Leo konnte nur grinsen. Marco und Maxi waren zusammen genauso wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Es machte jetzt schon Spaß mit ihnen zusammen zu sein.

„Jungs umziehen!“ rief Nuri in ihre Richtung.

„Ja, ja“, knurrte Maxi und begann sich jetzt die Trainingskleidung anzuziehen.

„Was war das schön ruhig hier in den letzten Tagen“, murmelte Nuri grinsend.

„Langweilig wars“, meinte Maxi.

„Nervenschonend nennt man das Maxi.“

„Ich sage es ja, langweilig.“

„Nuri ist halt schon über 30, da muss man auch ein bissel Rücksicht drauf nehmen“, sagte Jojo grinsend.

„Auf ihn, oder auf unseren ehrenwerten Herren?“

„Auf ihn oder hast du schon mal ne Beschwerde von Claudio gehört?“

„Nee, der ist ja oft der schlimmste.“

Leo grinste weiterhin und wartete geduldig darauf, dass die anderen sich fertig umzogen.

Dann ging es raus zum Training, diesmal gemeinsam. In den nächsten 90 Minuten waren sie beschäftigt und Leo konnte sich mit niemandem unterhalten, dann wurden sie zum Duschen geschickt.

Danach ging es hoch zum Essen und es stellte sich gar nicht die Frage, dass Leo mit zu Maxi, Marco und Jojo an den Tisch kam.

„Hach, so fühlt es sich schon besser an“, meinte Maxi, als er seinen Teller vor sich stehen hatte und anfing zu essen. „Es fehlte einfach was ohne euch.“

„Ich bin auch froh“, sagte Jojo. „Endlich keine Essensbilder mehr per WhatsApp...“

„Dabei war es immer so lecker“, meinte Marco.

„Du bist ja auch Österreicher“, schnaubte Jojo.

„Eben, bei uns gibt es die leckeren Sachen.“

Jojo zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah zu Leo. „Wenn Marco sowas behauptet nick einfach, sonst erzählt er dir stundenlang die Vorzüge von Österreich.“

„Okay - Österreich ist total toll“, nickte Leo. Er war ja lernfähig.

„Kluger Mann“, grinste Jojo.

„Wie langweilig - der Mann will nichts dazu lernen“, maulte Marco.

„Berge, Kaiserschmarren, Arnie - muss man noch mehr über Österreich wissen?“ fragte Jojo.

„Banause“, knurrte Marco. „Ich bring dir noch bei Österreich zu lieben. Die Landschaft, die Leute, Wien! Die Suppen, Schnitzel, Sacher-Torte... und...“, wollte Marco die Aufzählung fortführen, aber Maxi unterbrach ihn, „Komm, unsere Küche ist auch nicht schlecht, und die wird gerade kalt.“

Marco sah aus als wollte er noch was sagen, sah dann aber auf seinen Teller. „Wäre ja schade drum“, murmelte er und griff nach dem Besteck.

Zufrieden nickte Maxi und begann ebenfalls zu essen.

Jojo sah zu Leo. „Maxi hat gesagt, dass du überlegst in unsere Gegend zu ziehen?“

„Ja, ich habe ein paar Wohnungen zur Auswahl, davon sind drei bei euch. Ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, in die eine da zu ziehen.“

„Ist ne tolle Gegend. Grade jetzt nach den ganzen Umgestaltungen und so.“

„Hm, modern und trotzdem gemütlich. Bisschen Grün Umraum... und nette Nachbarn.“

Jojo lächelte. „Wir bemühen uns. Hast du denn schon was von deiner neuen Heimat gesehen? Also außer unserer Wohnung, das Hotel und das Stadion?“

Leo schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee, bisher noch nicht. Magst du mir mal ein bisschen was zeigen?“

„Ja gern. Marco und Maxi haben heute Abend eh was Anderes vor“, sagte Jojo und verdrehte dabei leicht die Augen.

„Und du willst nicht in rosa Herzchen ertrinken?“

Jojo nickte. „Manchmal ist das... schwer auszuhalten. Und die beiden waren jetzt ja über ne Woche getrennt.“

„Also möchtest du flüchten - kannst du gern. Wenn ich schon ne Wohnung hätte, dann könnten wir uns dahin zurückziehen - so müssten wir mal gucken. Wobei mein Hotelzimmer auch eher ne Suite ist, wir hätten also auch da sowas wie ein Wohnzimmer.“

Jojo lächelte ihn an. „Das ist lieb von dir.“

„Dann zeigst du mir nachher ein bisschen was von Bremen, und dann können wir gucken, ob wir noch... zu mir gehen.“

„Gleich am ersten Abend ins Hotel? Na ich weiß ja nicht“, lachte Jojo.

Leo lachte ebenfalls auf. „Du bist also ein anständiger Junge?“

„Natürlich!“

„Dann ist ja gut. Aber vielleicht sollte ich dich dann doch eher in eine Kneipe einladen.“

„Das wird ja immer besser! Jetzt willst du mich auch nochabfüllen!“

„Oh je... Kino geht dann sicher auch nicht, ich mein, dasist ja aller Laster Anfang.“

„Hm... kommt auf den Film drauf an.“

„Wollen wir dann mal gucken, ob Benjamin Blümchen oder ein Film über lila Einhörner läuft?“

Jojo nickte. „Ja das klingt ungefährlich.“

„Dann gucken wir mal nach dem Essen“, meinte Leo.

„Was ist nach dem Essen?“ fragte Maxi und sah die beiden fragend an.

„Dann suchen wir uns einen Film raus für heute Abend. Ist doch in Ordnung, wenn ich deinen Bruder heute entführe?“

„Ähm... ja klar“, sagte Maxi etwas überrascht.

„Dann habt ihr heute Abend die Wohnung für euch“, meinte Jojo nur.

„Wir hätten auch zu Marco gehen können“, sagte Maxi. „Ich will dich nicht vertreiben.“

„Tust du nicht. Ich zeig Leo ein bisschen was von Bremen und so.“

„Ah ok, das ist eine super Idee. Dazu sind wir noch gar nicht gekommen.“

„Was habt ihr die Tage überhaupt getrieben?“

„Na so viele Tagen waren es nun auch nicht. Und Leo war auch noch ein paar Tage in Sinsheim.“

„Ja, Ausreden... aber schon gut, das übernehme ich schon.“

„Danke“, sagte Maxi. „Das ist wirklich großzügig von dir. Wie kann ich das nur wieder gut machen?“

„Mach ich doch gern für dich, Brüderchen.“

„Man könnte manchmal glatt denken, Jojo ist der ältere Brüder“, grinste Marco Leo an.

„Ich will ja nur, dass der Kleine daran wächst.“

Jojo lächelte zuckersüß und trat Maxi unter dem Tisch gegens Bein.

Der zuckte kurz zusammen, ließ sich aber davon abgesehen nichts anmerken.

„Gibt es eigentlich noch Nachtisch?“ fragte Jojo.

„Milchreis ist heute dran, mit Kokosmilch. Wer möchte?“, bot Marco an den Nachtisch zu holen.

Alle hoben die Hände und grinsten Marco an.

„War klar...“, nickte Marco nur und stand auf um die Leckereien zu holen.

„Gibt es eigentlich was Neues aus Sinsheim?“ fragte Maxi und sah Leo an.

Der schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, leider nichts.“

„Tut mir echt leid“, seufzte Maxi.

„Du kannst ja nichts dafür, Maxi. Immerhin hock ich abends nicht alleine zu Hause, danke euch dafür.“

„Das machen wir doch gern.“

„Ich weiß, und das macht es noch schöner.“

„Macht mal Platz auf dem Tisch, hier kommt der Nachtisch“, verkündete Marco nur wenig später.

Sofort stellten die Jungs das Geschirr zusammen und machten so Platz für die kleinen Schüsselchen mit Milchreis und Obst.

„Mhm, lecker“, sagte Jojo.

„Dann lasst es euch schmecken“, wünschte Marco und begann ebenfalls zu essen.

Die vier aßen genüsslichen ihren Nachtisch und zogen sich danach in einen der Aufenthaltsräume zurück um vor dem zweiten Training zu entspannen.

Sie legten die Beine hoch und redeten - erst einmal ganz allgemein. Über Leos erste Eindrücke vom Verein und der Stadt, und darüber, wie die anderen ihre ersten Tage in Bremen erlebt hatten.

Ein paar der anderen Spieler gesellten sich ebenfalls dazu.

Erst vor dem zweiten Training verließen sie die gemütlichen Sofas.

„Dann mal wieder auf zur Sklavenarbeit“, seufzte Marco.

„Komm, so schlimm ist es doch nicht“, meinte Maxi. „Komm, Kleiner...“

„So zwei oder drei freie Tagen wären schön.“

„Ja, ich weiß. Oder mal bisschen weniger Training. Aber heute Abend machen wir es uns gemütlich, das wird schön“, versuchte Maxi ihn zu motivieren.

Jojo unterdrückte ein Seufzen und sah Leo an. „Ich sag ja, manchmal ist es sehr anstrengend mit den beiden.“

„Kann ich verstehen. Aber du kannst dann gern zu mir flüchten.“

„Ich will dir aber nicht auf den Keks gehen.“

„Mir ist abends eh immer langweilig. Ich sitz im Moment ja alleine hier...“

„Ja. Ich auch. Ich... ich freu mich ja für Maxi und Marco, aber... ist halt alles nicht so einfach“, murmelte Jojo.

„Sind sie so schlimm?“, fragte Leo mitfühlend nach.

„Nicht schlimmer als andere verliebte Paare.“

„Aber du bist alleine...?“

, fragte Leo nach. Warum sonst sollte Jojo ein Problem mit den beiden haben?

„Allein und ein Idiot“, grinste Jojo schief. „Maxi hat es dir doch erzählt.“

Leo schüttelte den Kopf. „Erzählst du es mir nach dem Training?“, bat er, denn das schien eine längere Sache zu sein.

„Ja klar“, nickte Jojo.

„Dann los“, forderte Leo ihn auf, und gemeinsam mit den anderen Spielern machten sie sich auf zum Training. Das Training war wieder ziemlich hart, es war schließlich der Anfang der Woche, die Intensität würde erst zum Spiel hin abnehmen. Nach dem Training machten Jojo und Leo sich schnell fertig, dann verabschiedeten sie sich besonders von Marco und Maxi und verließen die Kabine.

„Ok, Bremen erkundet man am besten zu Fuß und mit der Bahn“, meinte Jojo. „Wollen wir an der Weser lang in Richtung Stadt gehen und uns dann was zu futtern suchen?“

„Das klingt gut. Das geht da drüben lang, oder?“, deutete Leo in eine Richtung.

Jojo nickte. „Ja und dann einfach immer dem Wasser nach.“

„Dann kommt man entweder nach Hameln oder zur Nordsee“ grinste Leo.

Jojo lachte auf. „Pass nur auf, dass du nicht falsch abbiegst und irgendwann in Hamburg landest. Das wäre gar nicht gut.“

„Oh je, das wäre böse“, lachte Leo, „da will man als Bremer ja auf keinen Fall hin.2

„Nein. Aber sehr gut, du bist erst ein paar Tage hier und kennst schon die wichtigste Regel.“

Leo lachte. „Ja, man muss sich ja vorbereiten. Aber auf alles kann man sich nicht vorbereiten - was ist denn nun mit Maxi und dir?“

„Mit Maxi und mir? Da ist alles in Ordnung. Er ist mein Bruder und eigentlich auch mein bester Freund.“

„Aber Marco... du magst Marco nicht?“, fragte Leo verwundert, den Eindruck hatte er bisher nicht gewonnen.

„Doch“, seufzte Jojo. „Aber... was hat Maxi dir eigentlich genau erzählt? Also, wie das mit ihm und Marco passiert ist.“

„Nur angedeutet, dass es im Urlaub passiert ist. Wie war es denn?“

Jojo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie sagt man so schön: drei sind einer zu viel...“

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Leo begriff, „Du hättet Marco... auch genommen?“

„Ja. Ich fand ihn sogar schon vor Maxi toll, aber... tja, Marco steht halt auf meinen Bruder.“

Erst langsam begriff er, was das alles bedeutete. Jojo stand auf Marco, war sogar der erste gewesen... das hieß ja, dass er auch... schwul war. Oder zumindest bi. „Dein Bruder... hat dich nicht verraten wollen“, erklärte er leise.

„Weiß ich. Aber... wenn er dir vertraut, tu ich das auch“, sagte Jojo und musterte ihn. „Allerdings bin ich schon neugierig.“

„Worauf?“

„Wie du das geschafft hast. Ihr kennt euch erst so kurze Zeit und doch erzählt dir Maxi sein größtes Geheimnis. Ich mein, nicht mal alle aus der Mannschaft wissen davon.“

„Ich... habe ihm von meinem Geheimnis erzählt.“

„Dein... ach so“, murmelte Jojo und riss die Augen auf. „Das macht dann natürlich sinn. Wow...“

Leo nickte leicht, „Ich fand ihn... vertrauenswürdig. Keine Ahnung, warum, aber... ich wusste, dass ich es ihm sagen konnte.“

„Ja, das kann ich gut verstehen. Maxi gibt einem dieses Gefühl einfach.“

„Hast einen tollen Bruder.“

„Den allerbesten.“

Leo lächelte, es war schön zu sehen, dass auch Jojo der Meinung war.

„Dann... also Maxi hat erwähnt, dass du Stress zu Hause hast. Also... dein Freund?“

„Ja, genau - gibt ziemlichen Ärger mit Patrick. Der ist sauer, dass ich schon wieder den Verein gewechselt habe.“

„Das ist der Job. Es gibt Spieler, die sind jedes Jahr woanders. Teilweise sogar jedes Jahr in nem neuen Land. Guck dir nur die Laufbahn von Marko Marin an.“

„Ja, und seine Frau muss das alles mitmachen. Patrick möchte das aber nicht. Er hatte schon in Sinsheim Schwierigkeiten Anschluss zu finden.

„Was vielleicht an Sinsheim liegt?“

„Ja, und auch an ihm - er ist nicht so der kontaktfreudigste.“

„Hm... und jetzt bist du nur ausgeliehen. Da hat er vermutlich Angst, dass du nach einem Jahr wieder hier weg aus Bremen gehst.“

„Ja, genau. Und er will nicht immer wieder umziehen, sich neue Leute suchen und so.“

„Blöde Situation. Ein bisschen kann ich ihn schon verstehen. Allerdings wusste er ja vorher, dass du Fußballer bist...“

„Ja, und auch, dass wir deswegen immer wieder umziehen müssen. Er meinte aber, ich hätte mich auch durchsetzen können.“

„Hm... das sagt sich so einfach. Hoffenheim ist auch grade im Umbruch. Viele Wechsel, Nagelsmann weg... sich durchsetzen wollen ist toll, aber manchmal muss man erkennen, dass einem nur ein Wechsel hilft.“

Leo nickte. „Und das sieht er nicht ein.“

„Vielleicht kann man das als Nichtfußballer nicht verstehen.“

„Irgendwie schaffen es die meisten Frauen ja das zu verstehen.“

„Aber die finden meistens schnell Anschluss. Da sind die Frauen der anderen Spieler, die dabei helfen.“

„Gut, zu denen kann Patrick nicht so einfach gehen.“

„Und es gibt auch keine Kinder, um die er sich kümmert und durch die er Kontakt findet. Er kann niemandem von euch erzählen, niemanden mit nach Hause nehmen...“

„Doch - es gibt euch drei, bei denen wir uns nicht verstecken müssen.“

„Weiß er das denn schon?“

Leo schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte euch fragen.“

Jojo zögerte leicht. „Ich... ich glaube, ich würde ihn gern kennenlernen. Also vorher.“

Leo nickte, das konnte er verstehen. „Mal sehen, ob ich ihn überzeugen kann herzukommen. Er soll doch die Wohnung mit angucken.“

„Bekommt er keinen Urlaub oder will er nicht?“

„Angeblich bekommt er keinen Urlaub, aber er könnte ja auch einfach das Wochenende herkommen.“

Jojo nickte. „Aber er schmollt, hm?“

„Ja, so kann man es nennen.“

„Mhm. Blöd. Ich mein, er liebt dich doch. Im Endeffekt bestraft er sich doch selbst, wenn er dir fernbleibt.“

„Ja, das tut er wohl - aber er bestraft mich auch damit, und darum geht es ihm.“

Jojo schüttelte den Kopf. „Das macht man doch nicht, wenn man jemanden liebt. Ich... würde meinen Freund nicht so behandeln. Wenn ich einen hätte. Falls...“

„Du bist doch ein lieber Kerl, du findest bestimmt auch einen perfekten Mann.“

„Das sagt Maxi auch ständig.“

„Dann glaub uns. Wir sind älter als du und erfahrener.“

Jojo schnaubte. „Oh ja, vor so viel alter und Weisheit erzittere ich geradezu.“

„Stell dir vor, ich wäre der weise Claudio.“

„Hm“, machte Jojo und musterte Leo erneut. „Nein, klappt nicht.“

„Dann bleib ich der weise Leonardo - immerhin auch südamerikanisch.“

„Stimmt“, lachte Jojo. „So, erstmal genug von den Männern. Ich habe Hunger.“

„Ja, lass uns was essen gehen. Du kennst dich ja hier besser aus als ich.“

„Worauf hast du denn Lust?“

„Keine Ahnung - ich bin Allesfresser. Und was auf dem Ernährungsplan steht, weißt du selber.“

„Siehst du Flo hier irgendwo?“

Leo drehte sich um. „Nein, sehe ich nicht. Du meinst, dann können wir auch was Ungesundes essen?“

„Was hilft am besten bei Liebeskummer? Ungesundes Essen und Schokolade. Und da Flo weit weg ist...“

„Dann lass uns mal unseren Liebeskummer bekämpfen.“

Jojo nickte und überlegte einen Moment. „Dann mal hier lang“, sagte er und deutete weg von der Weser.

Leo folgte ihm durch die Straßen.

Schließlich blieb Jojo vor einer Pizzeria stehen. „Original Steinofenpizza. Die beste in Bremen.“

„Das klingt verdammt lecker“; strahlte Leo ihn an.

Jojo erwiderte das Lächeln. „Ist sie auch.“

„Dann machen wir das doch“, nickte Leo und hielt Jojo die Tür auf.

„Danke“, sagte Jojo und betrat das Restaurant.

Er trat gleich auf den Kellner zu, der sie dann gleich zu einem Tisch führte.

„Warum hat es für dich in Hoffenheim eigentlich nicht geklappt?“ fragte Jojo.

Leo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann es gar nicht so genau sagen. Ich habe mich da nie so wohl gefühlt wie hier mit euch.“

„Und der neue Coach wollte dich nicht?“

„Nein - er hat es recht deutlich gesagt. Und dann hat man nur wenige Chancen sich dennoch durchzusetzen.“

„Eigentlich gar keine.“

Leo nickte. „So sehe ich das auch. Und da habe ich halt was Neues gesucht. Wurde dann wirklich eng, ich habe ja auf den letzten Drücker unterschrieben.“

„Und Flo hat vermutlich nen Freudentanz aufgeführt“, grinste Jojo.

„So ungefähr. Hat wirklich gut getan nach dem Ärger in Hoffenheim.“

In diesem Moment brachte der Kellner die Karten und nahm ihre Getränkebestellungen auf.

„Pizza oder Pasta?“, fragte Jojo, während er selbst schon die Karte durchstöberte.

„Pizza natürlich“, sagte Leo. „Pasta bekommt man auch zu Hause gut hin. Aber ne gute Pizza nicht.“

„Gute Entscheidung“, nickte Jojo. „Und welche?“

„Was kannst du denn empfehlen?“

„Sind alle sehr lecker - kommt natürlich drauf an, was du auch sonst so magst, oder eben nicht magst. Ich mag die mit Schinken gern, der Schinken kommt da erst nach dem Backen drauf.“

„Klingt gut. Aber was Scharfes wäre auch nicht zu verachten...“

„Oh, da gibt 3s auch gute. Die mit scharfer Salami, Pilzen und Peperoni ist lecker.“

Leo nickte. „Ja, die nahm ich, genau das brauch ich jetzt.“

„Ich nehme trotzdem die mit Rucola und Schinken“, beschloss Jojo und winkte den Kellner heran.

Schnell bestellten sie.


	11. Im Kino mit Jojo

Während sie warteten, unterhielten sie sich weiter. Leo merkte dabei, was für ein guter Freund Jojo werden würde. Irgendwie war er das ja sogar schon, immerhin wussten sie gegenseitig von ihren Geheimnissen, und das erzählte er nun wahrlich nicht jedem.

Nur wenn das Gespräch auf Marco kam, wurde Jojo immer ein bisschen traurig. Da merkte man deutlich, dass ihm das noch immer zusetzte.

Das war auch eine blöde Situation, er konnte Marco ja kaum aus dem Weg gehen, weder beim Training, noch zu Hause.

Und dann war er auch noch mit Maxi zusammen. Schlimmer ging es vermutlich kaum noch. Leo konnte sich jedenfalls nicht vorstellen, wie er an Jojos Stelle reagiert hätte.

Er würde sich ein wenig um Jojo kümmern, beschloss er, ihm etwas Freiraum geben, dass er mal etwas ohne die beiden machen konnte.

Jojo musste vollständig über Marco hinwegkommen, dann würde er auch völlig normal mit den beiden umgehen können.

Dabei würde Leo ihm helfen.

„Worüber denkst du nach?“ fragte Jojo.

„Ist doof für dich mit Maxi und Marco immer vor der Nase...“

„Das geht schon“, sagte Jojo.

„Ja, aber schön ist es auch nicht.“

„Ich gewöhn mich dran. Es geht mir schon viel besser als noch vor ein paar Wochen.“

„Oh je, das muss schlimm gewesen sein“, meinte Leo mitfühlend.

„Ich war halt in Marco verknallt, seit er hier in Bremen ist. Und dann... bei Maxi hat es halt länger gedauert, bis es ihm klar war... Marco wollte eh immer nur Maxi. Für ihn bin ich wie ein Bruder.“

„Scheiße“, murmelte Leo.

„So ist das halt. Ich kann Marco ja schlecht zwingen mich zu lieben.“

„Nein, das kannst du nicht, aber das macht deine Situation nicht schöner.“

„Aber es bringt mir auch nichts, ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wir sind Freude, Familie, Mannschaftskollegen. Ich muss so normal mit ihnen umgehen wie nur möglich.“

„Vielleicht kann ich dich ja ein bisschen ablenken. Also... ähm... ich kenn ja noch nicht so viele Leute hier in Bremen...“

Jojo lächelte. „Das ist lieb von dir. Ich mach gern den Fremdenführer.“

„Das habe ich gehofft.“

„Ah da kommen unsere Pizzen“, sagte Jojo. „Das ist gut, mein Magen knurrt nämlich.“

„Ich brauch auch was Ordentliches zwischen die Zähne“, meinte Leo und nahm seine Serviette beiseite, damit der Kellner die Pizza abstellen konnte.

Die Pizzen rochen köstlich und sahen noch besser aus. „Dann lass es dir schmecken“, sagte Jojo.

„Du dir auch“, lächelte Leo und begann zu essen. Die Pizza war wirklich sehr gut, schön scharf und knusprig.

„Boah“, sagte Jojo schließlich. „Das war gut - und ich bin satt.“

„Oh ja, ich auch. Morgen müssen wir echt Extrarunden laufen.“

„Aber heimlich. Sonst ahnt Flo noch was.“

„Wo kann man hier gut laufen?“, fragte Leo nach.

„An der Weser lang. Besser gehts eigentlich nicht.“

„Dann machen wir das doch morgen“, beschloss Leo. „Nach dem Training?“

„Ja, klingt vernünftig. Das nächste Spiel ist ja schon in greifbarer Nähe und da wollen wir beide ja schön fit sein.“

„Außerdem finde ich es schön in Ruhe zu laufen - besonders, wenn die Umgebung schön ist.“

„Und weißt du was wir jetzt gleich machen?“

„Hm? Was hast du vor?“

„Wir suchen uns einen ruhigen Platz und du rufst deinen Freund an und überredest ihn herzukommen.“

„Oh, und mit welchem Argument?“, fragte Leo nach.

„Weil du ihn vermisst? Reicht das nicht?“

„Ich kann es versuchen“, murmelte Leo, war davon aber nicht ganz überzeugt.

„Und sonst musst du ihn halt neugierig machen. Erzähl ihm, dass du ihm was Wichtiges zeigen willst, das aber nur geht, wenn er herkommt.“

„Und das... ist dann die Wohnung? Oder was?“

„Deine drei schwulen Kollegen“, grinste Jojo breit.

Kurz riss Leo die Augen auf, dann musste er lachen. „Okay, das ist wirklich was Wichtiges. Und etwas, das ihn vielleicht sogar dazu bringen könnte herzukommen.“

„Na dann versuchen wir es doch mal“, lächelte Jojo.

Leo nickte, „aber nicht hier.“ Er zahlte schnell, dann verließen sie das Restaurant, und Jojo führte sie an ein ruhiges Plätzchen in der Nähe - einer Parkbank unter einem Baum.

„Soll ich dich lieber allein lassen?“ fragte Jojo.

Leo zögerte kurz, dann nickte er. „Ja, das wäre mir tatsächlich lieber.“

„Kein Problem. Ich bin da vorn auf der anderen Bank“, sagte Jojo und ließ ihn allein.

Leo sah ihm nach, dann wählte er Patricks Nummer.

„Leo“, meldete sich Patrick nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit.

„Hey Patrick“, grüßte Leo ihn mit einem Lächeln. Es war schön seine Stimme zu hören.

„Was gibt es?“ fragte Patrick.

„Was es gibt? Ich möchte gern mit meinem Freund telefonieren.“

„Aha“, machte Patrick nur.

„Geht es dir nicht so?“, fragte Leo ernüchtert nach.

„Doch. Nur viel Arbeit.“

„Hast du trotzdem einen Moment Zeit für mich?“

„Ja, habe ich.“

„Das ist schön. Wie geht es dir? Außer, dass du viel zu tun hast.“

„Wie soll es mir gehen Leo? Entweder bin ich im Büro oder hocke allein zu Hause rum. Weil du ja lieber abgehauen bist.“

„Ach Patrick... wollen wir heute Abend mal zusammen telefonieren, in Ruhe. Vielleicht nebenbei einen Film gucken?“

„Toller Ersatz, wirklich. Und danach kuschle ich mit meinem Handy im Bett?“

„Ich kann nicht einfach nach Sinsheim kommen, auch wenn ich das gern würde. Ich vermiss dich nämlich auch.“

„Du bist gegangen Leo, nicht ich.“

„Ich darf dich doch trotzdem vermissen.“

Patrick seufzte nur.

„Das tu ich nämlich. Wenn ich abends im Hotelzimmer sitze. Oder wenn ich alleine frühstücke. Wenn ich mir die Angebote für die Wohnungen angucke. Und sonst auch.“

„Ich könnte jetzt wieder sagen, dass es deine Entscheidung war Leo, aber das willst du ja nicht hören.“

„Ja, es war meine Entscheidung. Aber ich vermiss dich trotzdem und möchte dich bei mir haben.“

„Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen müssen.“

„Ach Patrick... kann ich dich irgendwie überzeugen, dass du dir Bremen wenigstens anguckst? Wir die Wohnung angucken? Und ich habe dann noch eine Überraschung für dich.“

„Ich habe doch schon zugestimmt, mir die Wohnung mit dir anzugucken.“

„Wann kannst du dafür kommen?“

„Weiß ich nicht.“

„Ich würde gern bald die Wohnung aussuchen und aus dem Hotel raus. Du bist mit dem Flieger so schnell hier...“

„Ich soll hier also alles stehen und liegen lassen und zu dir fliegen.“

„Wenn es nach mir ginge, ja, weil ich dich echt vermisse.Aber kannst du dir nicht mal ein paar Stunden freischaufeln? Oder am Wochenende kommen?“

„Da spielst du.“

„Nicht die ganze Zeit. Aber du kannst gern auch am Samstagabend kommen. Montag haben wir frei, vielleicht kannst du da noch bleiben.“ Leo war sich sicher, dass das möglich war, Patrick hatte recht flexible Arbeitszeiten.

Patrick schwieg einen Moment. „Ich sag dir morgen bescheid, ok?“

„Ja, das wäre lieb. Und denk an die Überraschung.“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich auf deine Überraschungen freuen sollte. Die letzte war scheiße Leo.“

„Die nächste wird eine gute sein“, versprach Leo.

„Wir werden sehen.“

„Meldest du dich dann...“ Leo stockte, „oder wollen wir heute zusammen fernsehen? Irgendeinen dämlichen Film?“

„Ich melde mich morgen.“

„Schade“, murmelte Leo. Klar, er war eigentlich schon mit Jojo verabredet und würde nicht alleine im Hotel sitzen, aber diese Verabredung hätte er für Patrick abgesagt.

„Bis morgen Leo“, sagte Patrick leise und legte dann auf.

„Bis morgen“, erwiderte Leo leise in das Tuten des beendeten Telefonats.

Er ließ das Handy sinken und seufzte tief. Hoffentlich wurde das mit Patrick besser, wenn er hier in Bremen war.

inzwischen war er davon nicht mehr so überzeugt. So lange war Patrick noch nie sauer auf ihn gewesen.

„Hey“, sagte plötzlich Jojo leise neben ihm. „Nicht gut gelaufen?“

Leo schüttelte den Kopf. „Er mag nicht mal mehr mit mir telefonieren. Und ob er herkommt, entscheidet er noch.“

„Er wird kommen“, sagte Jojo zuversichtlich.

„Ich hoffe es so.“ Aber selbst dann war ja nicht gesagt, dass Patrick ihm verzeihen würde.

„Hattet ihr vorher auch schon öfter Streit?“ fragte Jojo.

„Hin und wieder - aber nie so schlimm wie dieses Mal.“

Jojo sah ihn ein wenig hilflos an. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir irgendwie helfen, aber... ich habe nicht grade einen umfangreichen Erfahrungsschatz mit Beziehungen.“

„Es ist schon schön, dass ich nicht alleine bin hier in Bremen.“

„Das zumindest kann verhindern“, lächelte Jojo.

„Danke dafür“, erwiderte Leo das Lächeln. „So, und jetzt denken wir an was Anderes.“

„Kino war angesagt, richtig?“

„Ja, genau - können wir zu Fuß hin, oder gibt es hier so ein Riesenkino außerhalb?“

„Direkt am Hauptbahnhof sind zwei große Kinos, das ist nicht weit“, sagte Jojo.

„Schön, dann führ uns mal hin.“

„Dann mal mir nach. Nebenbei siehst du dann auch schon mal einen kleinen Teil von der Innenstadt.“

„Ja, dann zeig mir mal Breme“, forderte Leo ihn auf.

Jojo nickte und zog Leo mit sich.

Er führte sie den Weg durch Bremen, zeigte ihm einige wichtige Punkte, bis sie schließlich am Kino ankamen.

„So, dann lass uns mal gucken, was es so gibt. Hast du den ersten Teil von „ES“ gesehen?“ fragte Jojo.

„Ja, klar - dann lass uns doch den zweiten gucken.“

„Das wollte ich hören“, lachte Jojo. „Und ich lad dich ein.“

„Danke. Ich hol dafür das Popcorn.“

„Deal“, sagte Jojo und hielt Leo die Tür auf.

Er kümmerte sich um die Karten, und bald darauf saßen sie mit Popcorn und Cola auf ihren Sitzen.

„Im ersten Teil war ich noch mit Marco und Maxi zusammen“, erzählte Jojo leise. „Da waren die beiden noch nicht zusammen.“

Leo nickte. „Den ersten Teil habe ich mit Patrick gesehen. War schön.“

„Schön bei nem Film wie „ES“?“ lachte Jojo. „Aber ich weiß schon was du meinst.“

„Gerade solche Filme sind zu zweit doch schön.“

Jojo seufzte. „Ja... kann ich mir vorstellen.“

„Na komm, mit einem Freund macht es auch Spaß.“

„Sorry, ich meinte nur... du weißt schon.“

„Ich weiß... komm, lass uns an was Anderes denken. An böse Clowns zum Beispiel.“

Jojo nickte. „Das machen wir. Keine Männergeschichten mehr am heutigen Abend.“

„Sehr gut. Dann lass uns mal die Werbung... beurteilen.“

„Und Popcorn essen.“

„Dann greif mal zu“, meinte Leo und reichte ihm die große Tüte.

Sofort schnappte sich Jojo etwas von dem Popcorn und lehnte sich entspannt im Sitz zurück.

„Und jetzt Werbung gucken“, meinte Leo und sah auf die Leinwand.“

„Aber du schweigst doch wohl hoffentlich nicht während der Werbung?“ fragte Jojo leise.

„Nein!“, kam es entsetzt von Leo., „das geht ja gar nicht!“

„Dann geh am besten nie mit Philipp und Fin ins Kino. Da herrscht Stille sobald die im Kinositz sitzen“, grinste Jojo.

„Och nee, das ist doch doof. Also, wenn der Film läuft, mag ich nicht mehr reden. Aber davor - dafür ist die Werbung doch da.“

„Eben! Das sag ich auch immer. Das letzte Mal hat Fin gedroht, mich das nächste Mal zu knebeln.“

„Um Werbung zu sehen? Der ist ja doof...“

„Nein, um sich auf den Film vorzubereiten, sagen die beiden immer.“

„Och nee - dafür sind die dämlichen Werbefilme doch viel zu schade.“

„Vielleicht wird man mit über 30 so“, meinte Jojo zwinkernd.

„Dann möchte ich nicht dreißig werden“, lachte Leo.

„Zum Glück haben wir ja noch ein bisschen Zeit bis dahin.“

Leo lachte wieder, dann deutete er auf die Leinwand. „Ich liebe diese Werbung für kleine Firmen.“

„Ja, die ist immer cool.“

Sie lachten und lästerten über die Werbung, bis schließlich die Vorschauen begannen und sie schon die nächsten Filme vormerkten, die sie ansehen wollten.

Und dann wurde es schließlich komplett dunkel im Kino und auch die letzten flüsternden Unterhaltungen verstummten.

Der Film lief an - spannend wie erwartet, und teilweise ganz schön gruselig.

„Ich mochte Clowns noch nie“, sagte Jojo, als sie schließlich das Kino verließen.

„Nee, die sind komisch“, stimmte Leo zu. „Und nach den Filmen mag man sie noch weniger.“

Jojo nickte. „Trinken wir noch ein Bier zusammen? So als Abschluss des schönen Abends?“

„Das machen wir“, nickte Leo. „Ist ja noch früh.“

„Dann zeig ich dir gleich mal unsere Lieblingskneipe. Da gehen wir alle mal ganz gern hin. Manchmal kommt sogar Flo mit“, erzählte Jojo.

„Oh je, und was, wenn er da heute auch sitzt?“, scherzte Leo.

„Sagen wir nett Hallo“, lachte Jojo.

„Okay, dann gehts ja“, meinte Leo, sie nahmen sich ein Taxi und ließen sich zur Kneipe fahren.

Wenig später saßen sie an einem kleinen runden Tisch und hatten jeder ein Bier vor sich.

„Wirklich gemütlich hier“, meinte Leo und sah sich um. Es lief gute Musik, es herrschte gutes Stimmung, aber in ihrer Ecke war es angenehm ruhig.

„Ist es. Es kann dir hier aber natürlich schnell passieren, dass du in wilde Diskussionen über das letzte Spiel verwickelt wirst.“

„Das ist nur dann okay, wenn wir gewonnen haben.“

„Dann ist es angenehmer. Manchmal kommen wir aber grade nach Niederlagen her.“

„Oh - Selbstbestrafung?“

Ehe Jojo antworten konnte, klingelte plötzlich Leos Handy.

„Oh - sorry“, entschuldigte der sich und zog es aus der Tasche. Ein Blick zeigte ihm, wer anrief: Patrick. „Hey Patrick“, grüßte er seinen Freund.

„Hey Leo“, sagte Patrick.

„Mit dir habe ich gar nicht mehr gerechnet - schön, dass du anrufst.“

„Mach mal den Fernseher leiser, ich versteh kaum was“, sagte Patrick.

„Ich... bin nicht zu Hause. Aber ich geh mal kurz raus.“ Er sah Jojo kurz an, und als der nickte, stand er auf.

„Wie, du bist nicht im Hotel? Wo bist du denn dann?“

„Ich bin mit Jojo unterwegs. Johannes Eggestein. Dem war auch langweilig.“

Einen Moment schwieg Patrick. „Das meinst du jetzt nicht ernst, oder?“

„Wieso?“, fragte Leo nach. „Du hattest doch gesagt, dass du heute Abend nicht mit mir telefonieren wolltest. Darum hat Jojo vorgeschlagen, dass wir was trinken gehen könnten.“

„Ich ruf an, weil ich ein schlechtes Gewissen habe und du vergnügst dich inzwischen mit nem anderen Kerl?“

Da war der Henssler erst so hektisch, und dann fehlte es auf der anderen Seite)

„Ich vergnüge mich nicht, Patrick. Ich würde viel lieber mit dir hier sitzen.“

„Ach komm, mach mir nichts vor! Wahrscheinlich warst du schon mit dem Typ verabredet bevor du vorgeschlagen hast, mit mir Fernseh zu gucken. Du hast das doch nur vorgeschlagen, weil du wusstest, dass ich ablehne.“

„Quatsch“, log Leo. Immerhin hätte er Jojo sofort abgesagt - aber wenn er das erwähnen würde, würde er Patrick noch in ein paar Wochen hinterherlaufen müssen. „Ich hatte mich drauf gefreut mit dir zusammen fern zu sehen, sonst hätte ich das nicht vorgeschlagen.“

„Bist du wegen dem Kerl nach Bremen gegangen?“

„Was? Patrick, ich habe ihn heute das erste Mal wirklich getroffen. Er ist lieb und nett, mehr nicht.“

„Lüg mich nicht an!“

„Ich würde dich nie anlügen.“

Patrick schnaubte. „Du tust doch seit Tagen nichts anders Leo.“

„Wie kommst du darauf? Wo habe ich dich angelogen?“

„Ich habe jetzt keinen Bock mehr mit dir zu reden. Geh doch zurück zu deinem Jonas oder wie auch immer der Kerl heißt“, sagte Patrick wütend und legte auf.

„Scheiße“, murmelte Leo, das war ja wohl sowas von schiefgegangen!

Aber was erwartete Patrick denn? Dass er im Hotelzimmer saß und ins Kissen heulte?

Auf ein Telefonat wartete, das Patrick abgesagt hatte?

Leo blickte auf sein Handy und überlegte, ob er versuchen sollte, Patrick zurückzurufen.

Doch, das sollte er machen. Patrick würde nicht rangehen, da war er sicher, aber er musste zumindest guten Willen zeigen.

Also drückte er schnell die entsprechende Taste und lauschte dann dem Klingelton.

Wie erwartet wurde er sofort weggedrückt - und auch beim zweiten und dritten Versuch. Dann gab er auf und ging zurück in die Kneipe - die gute Stimmung war jedoch dahin.

Jojo blickte ihm fragend entgegen. „Oh“, sagte er bei Leos Gesichtsausdruck. „Das scheint mies gelaufen zu sein.“

Leo nickte und erzählte von dem Gespräch.

„Er... scheint ganz schön unsicher zu sein“, sagte Jojo vorsichtig.

„Ja, aber im Grunde müsste er sich dann um mich bemühen und mich nicht in die Arme von anderen treiben. Also... ähm, in der Theorie, du verstehst schon.“

„Ja, schon verstanden. Aber deinen Freund versteh ich nicht.“

„Nein, ich ja auch nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht, was ich machen kann.“

Jojo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich auch nicht. Der erste Kerl in den ich richtig verknallt war, hat sich lieber meinen Bruder gekrallt...“

„Da haben wir dann beide die Arschkarte gezogen...“

„Irgendwie schon.“

„Ich... ich glaub, ich trink das Bier noch aus und mach mich dann auf den Weg ins Hotel. Versuch dann noch mal Patrick zu erreichen.“

„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Jojo leise. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du wegen mir noch mehr Ärger mit ihm bekommst.“

„Du kannst nichts dafür, Jojo. Ich finde, ich sollte schon mit Freunden mal was unternehmen dürfen.“

„Natürlich solltest du das. Ich habe trotzdem ein schlechtes Gewissen.“

„Musst du wirklich nicht haben.“ Leo trank den Rest aus seinem Glas und sah Jojo dann entschuldigend an. „Ich sollte langsam los - ich lad dich ein, okay?“

„Das nächste Mal bin dann aber ich dran“, sagte Jojo.

„Okay, darauf können wir uns einigen“. Leo ging zur Theke und zahlte die beiden Bier.

Jojo saß wie ein Häufchen Elend am Tisch. Er hatte offenbar wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Hey...“, kam Leo noch einmal auf ihn zu. „Jojo, es ist wirklich nicht deine Schuld. Ich wollte nicht den ganzen Abend im Hotel hocken - dafür kannst du doch nichts.“

Jojo nickte und lächelte Leo tapfer an. „Schlaf gut Leo. Bis morgen beim Training.“

„Du auch. Und bitte mach dir keine Gedanken mehr dazu.“

„Ich versuch es“, versprach Jojo.

„Dann bis morgen“, verabschiedete sich Leo und ging. Es war nicht allzu weit zum Stadion, wo sein Auto noch parkte.

Schon auf dem Weg dahin versuchte er noch einmal Patrick zu erreichen, aber diesmal landete der Anruf sofort auf der Mailbox.

Beim ersten Mal legte er einfach auf, für den zweiten Anlauf blieb er stehen und sprach dann aufs Band. „Hey Patrick, rufst du mich mal zurück? Ich bin jetzt auf dem Weg ins Hotel und würde echt gern noch mit dir quatschen.“

Natürlich passierte nichts bis er im Hotel war. Kein Anruf von Patrick, keine Nachricht, nichts. Und auch während er sich schnell duschte und dann fürs Bett umzog schwieg sein Handy.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer legte er sich ins Bett. Er ärgerte sich total über Patrick - und auch über sich selbst. Warum musste er ausgerechnet heute mit Jojo unterwegs sein, wo er doch mit Patrick hatte telefonieren wollen?

Aber Patrick hatte ihm abgesagt! Wie konnte er da erwarten, dass Leo im Hotel blieb? Verdammt, er war neu hier und musste Kontakte knüpfen. Das musste doch selbst Patrick einleuchten.

Der hatte das schließlich auch gemacht, als sie in Sinsheim neu gewesen waren.

Aber nein, Patrick musste ja einen auf beleidigt machen und schlug mal wieder um sich. Und immer diese beschissene Eifersucht! Dabei hatte er ihm nie einen Grund dafür gegeben, eifersüchtig zu sein.

Er war ein von Grund auf treuer Mensch und dachte nicht einmal daran sich einen anderen zu suchen.

Und eigentlich sollte Patrick das auch wissen.

Aber Eifersucht steckte vermutlich in einem Menschen drin, und die Entfernung zwischen ihnen machte es nicht besser.

Seufzend sah Leo noch einmal auf sein Handy und tippte schließlich eine WhatsApp an Patrick. [ich liebe dich Patrick. Melde dich bitte, wenn du reden willst. Egal um welche Uhrzeit.]

Er ließ das Handy auf laut und kuschelte sich in sein Bett.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Leo eingeschlafen war.


	12. Eifersucht

Am nächsten Morgen fand Leo tatsächlich eine Nachricht von Patrick auf dem Handy. [Das hättest du dir überlegen sollen, bevor du ein Date mit diesem Typen hast.]

Sofort wählte Leo Patricks Nummer in der Hoffnung, dass er noch zu Hause war und auch ranging.

Tatsächlich meldete sich Patrick gleich. „Ja?“, murrte er in das Telefon.

„Guten Morgen Patrick“, sagte Leo leise. „Ich bin froh, dass ich dich erreiche.“

„Wars noch schön mit deinem neuen Freund gestern?“

„Mit meinem Teamkollegen war es nett, ja.“

„Ach, so nennt man das heute also?“

„Patrick was soll der Scheiß eigentlich? Suchst du nach einer Ausrede um mit mir Schluss zu machen?“

„Du bist doch derjenige, der das hier alles kaputt macht.“

„Weil ich mit einem Teamkollegen was trinken war? Das habe ich in Sinsheim auch gemacht. Und auch in Köln.“

„Du hattest mich da nicht vorher verlassen.“

„Ich habe dich nicht verlassen Patrick. Ich habe einen neuen Job angenommen.“

„Am anderen Ende Deutschlands. Ohne es mir vorher auch nur anzukündigen.“

„Ich habe keine Lust mehr, immer wieder darüber zu streiten. Du musst entscheiden, ob du mich noch liebst und weiter mit mir zusammen sein willst. Wenn du das willst, dann fragst du deinen Chef heute um ein paar freie Tage und kommst her“, sagte Leo mit so fester Stimme wie möglich.

„Du stellst mir ein Ultimatum? Du mir?“, fragte Patrick wütend nach.

„Wenn du es so sehen willst.“

„Das... das kannst du nicht machen!“

„Ich weiß aber nicht mehr, was ich sonst machen soll Patrick. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, aber ich will auch nicht ständig mit dir streiten. Oder mich beschuldigen lassen, ich würde fremdgehen.“

„Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen“, meinte Patrick.

„Ich habe ich entschuldigt. Ich kann es nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Und wenn du über deinen Schatten springen würdest, dann würde es dir hier gut gefallen.“

„Ich werde drüber nachdenken“, meinte Patrick leise.

„Ich könnte dir jetzt schon so viel hier zeigen“, sagte Leo ebenso leise. „Und... ich könnte dir jemanden vorstellen.“

„Wie gesagt, ich werde nachdenken.“

„Tu das. Ich ruf dich heute Abend nach dem zweiten Training wieder an.“

„Hm“, erwiderte Patrick nur. „Schönen Tag Dir.“

„Dir auch“, sagte Leo und legte dann auf.

Er legte das Handy zur Seite und bemerkte dabei, wie sehr seine Hand zitterte.

Warum nur musste es immer wieder Streit geben? Und warum, musste Patrick ihm immer wieder vorwerfen, er würde ihn betrügen?

Das Schlimmste war aber, dass er nicht widersprochen hatte. Er würde drüber nachdenken - Leo hätte nie darüber nachgedacht die Beziehung zu beenden! Für Patrick schien das echt eine Option zu sein!

Aber warum? Sie waren doch nie unglücklich gewesen?

Sie hatten eine gute Beziehung gehabt, tolle Erlebnisse, viel Spaß... das konnte Patrick doch nicht einfach beenden!“

Aber wenn Patrick solche Zweifel hatte, machte ihre Beziehung dann überhaupt noch einen Sinn?

Es tat weh darüber nachzudenken, aber es war nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass es aus war.

„Scheiße“, flüsterte Leo und schob sich aus dem Bett. Er musste sich fürs Training fertig machen. Außerdem wollte er nicht länger darüber nachdenken, ob Patrick sich wirklich von ihm trennen würde.

Er zog sich an, obwohl er keine Lust hatte, ging zum Frühstück, obwohl er keinen Hunger hatte, und fuhr zum Training, obwohl er keine Kraft dazu hatte.

Trotzdem bemühte er sich um ein Lächeln, als er die Kabine betrat. Zum Glück waren Marco, Maxi und Jojo noch nicht da und er konnte sich in Ruhe umziehen.

Es war wie eine Flucht, als er die Kabine verließ, nachdem er gerade fertig war. Lieber ein bisschen laufen als den Freunden begegnen!

Die drei würden schon früh genug merken, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Zumindest Jojo und Maxi.

Aber er wollte das so weit wie möglich herauszögern.

Aber schließlich kam es wie es kommen musste und Maxi lief plötzlich neben ihm.

„Morgen“, grüßte Leo so fröhlich wie er nur konnte.

„Morgen“, sagte Maxi. „Was ist los?“

„Nichts...“, murmelte Leo, aber das hätte ihm niemand abgenommen.

„Jojo hat erzählt, dass du gestern noch Streit mit Patrick hattest.“

„Kleiner Quatschkopf“, murmelte Leo, „aber ja, hatten wir. Heute Morgen war es nicht besser.“

„Jojo hat nicht gepetzt. Er hat sich schuldig gefühlt, weil ihr wegen ihm streit hattet.“

„Ich meinte es ja nicht böse - mir ist klar, dass ihr keine Geheimnisse habt. Und es war nicht seinetwegen. Patrick wollte nicht reden, und ich habe beschlossen mit Jojo wegzugehen.“

„Und deswegen war er sauer?“ fragte Maxi.

„Ja, immerhin habe ich ein Date seinem Anruf - den er abgesagt hatte - vorgezogen habe.“

„Mhm... bisher finde ich deinen Patrick ziemlich... seltsam“, sagte Maxi.

„Er ist verletzt... und er.... ich weiß nicht, ob das noch lange gut geht mit ihm und mir.“

„Nur, weil du nach Bremen gewechselt bist?“

„Das sagte er zumindest.“

„Das hört sich für mich wie eine Ausrede an. Ich kann gut verstehen, dass er sauer ist. Und auch traurig, weil er offenbar gern in Sinsheim ist. Aber deshalb gleich eine Beziehung wegwerfen? Das macht man doch nicht.“

„Ja, aber warum dann? Ich weiß nicht, was er sonst für einen Grund hatte. In Sinsheim war echt alles in Ordnung.“

Maxi zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich kenn ihn ja nicht.“

„Wir hatten echt eine gute Beziehung. Fand ich. Und er wohl auch.“

„Und du redest schon in der Vergangenheit davon.“

„Oh“, machte Leo, das war ihm gar nicht bewusst gewesen. Aber im Grunde war es wahr. „Es war eine gute Beziehung, so lange ich in Sinsheim gewesen war.“

„Liebst du ihn?“ fragte Maxi leise. „Und ich will jetzt gar keine Antwort. Denk einfach nur mal drüber nach. Manchmal ist es ja auch nur die Gewohnheit oder die Angst davor allein zu sein, die einen noch in der Beziehung hält.“

„Ich... werde drüber nachdenken“, nickte Leo. „Aber nicht jetzt beim Training.“

„Nein, das ist auch richtig so. Erzähl mir mal lieber, ob du dich gut mit Jojo amüsiert hast.“

„Ja, das war echt ein netter Abend. Ihr habt hier echt eine gute Pizzeria in Bremen. Und auch sonst schöne Ecken.“

„Das weiß ich. Jojo hat der Abend auch gut gefallen“, sagte Maxi.

„Und der Film war auch klasse.“

„So gruselig wie der erste Teil?“

„Ja, mindestens.“

In diesem Moment ertönten ein Pfiff und Florian rief die Spieler zusammen.

Leo war froh über die Ablenkung, darüber, sich auch mit Maxi nicht mehr unterhalten zu müssen.

Erst nach dem Training fand er wieder Zeit, an Patrick und die verkorkste Situation zu denken.

Er hatte Patrick wirklich diese Frage gestellt – ihre Beziehung in Frage gestellt. Er mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie es sein würde, wenn Patrick sich dagegen entschied.

Auf der anderen Seite hatte Maxi da auch eine gute Frage gestellt, über die er nachdenken sollte. Liebte er Patrick noch immer? 

Oder wollte er ihn nur aus Gewohnheit halten – und aus Angst davor alleine zu sein? 

„Kommst du mit zum Essen oder willst du lieber allein sein?“ fragte Maxi auf dem Weg in die Kabine.

Dankbar lächelte Leo ihn an, so viel Einfühlungsvermögen hatte er selten erlebt.

„Und? Essen oder brüten?“ fragte Maxi.

„Essen, aber danach brüten“, beschloss Leo. Essen musste er ja, und das war alleine einfach blöde. Aber danach braucht er Zeit zum Nachdenken. 

„Gut, dann lass uns mal schnell duschen und umziehen.“

Leo schloss sich ihm an, machte sich fertig und widmete sich kurz seinen Haaren, während Maxi schon auf ihn wartete.

„Marco und Jojo sind schon vorgegangen, sie halten uns aber Plätze frei“, sagte Maxi.

„Das ist lieb“, so sehr Leo auch die anderen Mitspieler schätzte, wollte er jetzt lieber mit den dreien essen.

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich“, sagte Maxi und gemeinsam gingen sie aus der Kabine und nach oben.

Tatsächlich hatten die beiden schon einen Tisch etwas abseits belegt und warteten auf sie.

„Komm, wir bringen gleich mal das Essen mit“, schlug Maxi vor.

„Du weißt ja, was die beiden so mögen“, nickte Leo und folgte Maxi. Bepackt kehrten sie zu den Freunden zurück und setzen sich.

„Ah immerhin macht ihr eure Trödelei wieder gut“, grinste Marco sie an.

„Ihr seid vom Hunger ja so geschwächt, dass ihr kaum noch gehen könnt, ihr Armen“, grinste Maxi und setzte sich neben Marco.

„Sind wir“, nickte Jojo ernst. „Wenn ich das Mama erzähle, dass du mich hier fast verhungern lässt.“

„Nein, bitte, Jojo, erzähl Mama nichts davon, dass ich dich hier im Restaurant einfach so sitzen gelassen habe, quasi vor vollem Teller!“

„Und ohne Besteck!“ sagte Jojo vorwurfsvoll. „Soll ich die Nudeln mit der Hand essen?“

„Haben wir uns als Kinder doch immer gewünscht!“

Jojo schnaubte. „Aus dem Alter bin ich aber schon lange raus. Aber bitte“, sagte und schnappte sich schnell Maxis Besteck. „Du kannst natürlich gern mit der Hand essen.“

„Okay, okay“, murrte Maxi und holte Besteck für sich und seinen Freund.

Jojo sah zu Leo. „Manchmal brauchen die älteren Brüder wirklich noch mehr Erziehung“, meinte er zwinkernd.

Leo nickte sofort. „Und ich kann meinen Bruder nicht erziehen… der ist zu weit weg.“

„Oh je, da eignet er sich bestimmt ganz schlechte Eigenschaften an. Du hast mein Mitgefühl.“

„Es wird immer schwieriger ihn danach wieder in den Griff zu kriegen… aber im Grunde ist er ein lieber Kerl.“

„Ja, ist Maxi ja auch“, nickte Jojo.

„Habe ich schon gemerkt“, meinte Leo jetzt deutlich ernster. 

Jojo lächelte aufmunternd. „Kopf hoch Leo. Wird sich alles klären.“

„Ja, aber wie…?“

„Keine Ahnung“, gab Jojo zu.

„Ich glaub, ich möchte es gar nicht wissen. Beide Möglichkeiten sind kacke und tun weh.“

„Aber du brauchst doch Klarheit. So zwischen den Stühlen zu stehen ist auch blöd. Glaub mir, das weiß ich“, murmelte Jojo kaum hörbar.

„Hm“, machte Leo mitfühlend. „Und du hast das noch immer vor der Nase – selbst jetzt…“

„Es wird besser“, meinte Jojo. 

„Das ist gut.“

„Und jetzt lass uns essen, ehe das hier kalt wird und Maxi uns neues Essen holen muss“, grinste Jojo.

Leo nickte und aß, zwar mit wenig Appetit, aber irgendwie tat es dann doch gut.

Er hörte den Gesprächen von Maxi und Marco zu, schwieg aber.

Niemand sprach ihn an, sie ließen ihn in Ruhe, dennoch fühlte er sich nicht ausgeschlossen.

Nach dem Essen aber, brauchte er wirklich ein bisschen Zeit für sich und beschloss, ein Stück an der Weser spazieren zu gehen.

Also verabschiedete er sich nach dem Nachtisch und verließ das Gelände.

Es war ein milder, sonniger Tag - viel zu schön für die Stimmung, in der er sich befand.

Er ging langsam und mit gesenktem Blick den breiten Fuß- und Radweg am Ufer entlang.

Die Frage war eigentlich einfach: liebte er Patrick noch? Klar, er war nicht mehr verknallt wie ganz am Anfang ihrer Beziehung. Vieles war alltäglich geworden. Und es gab ganz bestimmt einige Dinge, die ihn unendlich an Patrick nervten und ärgerten.

Aber das war doch bei jeder Beziehung so. Das Kribbeln vom Anfang verging, dafür kamen Vertrauen, die Gemeinsamkeiten, die Pläne für die Zukunft und die Erinnerungen an gemeinsame Erlebnisse. Man kannte den anderen - und dann entstand echte Liebe.

Aber war das zwischen ihnen entstanden? Und gab es diese Gemeinsamkeiten wirklich? Eigentlich waren sie ziemlich verschieden.

Das Kribbeln war auf jeden Fall da gewesen, aber als es weg war, da... waren das Vertrauen und diese Intimität nicht so gewachsen wie es hätte sein sollen.

Leo setzte sich auf eine Bank und starrte auf die Weser ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Selbst der Sex war... nicht schlecht, aber irgendwie nur Standard. Verdammt, er war 25, so sollte er nicht über sein Sexleben denken.

Und auch nicht über seinen Freund.

Aber es war so. Ehrlich gesagt wusste er nicht mal mehr, wann sie das letzte Mal Sex gehabt hatten.

Sollte das schon die Antwort auf die Frage sein?

Aber in einer Beziehung ging es doch um mehr als Sex.

In einer Fernbeziehung, wie sie sie wohl führen würden, war der Sex auch nur gelegentlich möglich.

Leo seufzte tief und zog sein Handy hervor. Patrick hatte sich nicht gemeldet.

Irgendwie störte ihn das jetzt auf einmal weniger. Es war eher... eine Erleichterung. Sie würden in der Pause nicht streiten müssen, und das klärende Gespräch würde früh genug kommen.

Allerdings wollte er so ein Gespräch nicht am Telefon führen. Sie hatten drei Jahre zusammengelebt, da sollte was nicht am Telefon entschieden werden.

Also musste einer von ihnen zum anderen fahren. Ob er es wieder sein würde?

Leo warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Langsam sollte er sich zurück auf den Weg zum Stadion machen.

Und dann wohl auch mal Flo reden, dass er noch mal nach Sinsheim fahren musste.

Vielleicht sollte er aber erstmal warten, was Patrick heute Abend sagte.

Mit noch immer hängendem Kopf betrat er das Gebäude und machte sich fertig für das zweite Training.

Ein paar seiner Kollegen sprachen ihn an und fragten, ob alles ok war.

„Geht schon“, murmelte Leo, er wollte im Moment mit niemandem drüber reden.

Hierbei konnte ihm eh keiner helfen.

Er grüßte Jojo kurz, als der mit seinem Bruder und Marco in die Kabine kam, und verließ den Raum. Er wollte lieber noch ein wenig laufen und dabei seine Ruhe haben.

Laufen half sonst eigentlich immer, aber diesmal wurde er die Gedanken so nicht los.

Eigentlich hatte er die Entscheidung getroffen - auch wenn es weh tat diese Beziehung zu beenden. Immerhin waren es drei Jahre gewesen, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten.

Er würde Patrick vermissen und ihre gemeinsame Zeit. Er würde traurig sein, weil sie es nicht geschafft hatten. Aber... mehr wohl auch nicht.

Er würde nicht am Boden zerstört sein. Leo merkte, dass sich jemand ihm näherte.

Er drehte leicht den Kopf in um zu sehen, wer da zu ihm aufschloss.

Es war Maxi, der ihm nur kurz zunickte, sonst aber schwieg.

Unwillkürlich lächelte Leo. Er war Maxi dankbar dafür, dass er da war und nichts sagte.

Der Junge hatte wirklich ein unglaubliches Feingefühl.

Natürlich würde er es Maxi erzählen, aber nicht jetzt. Und nicht bevor er mit Patrick gesprochen hatte.

Maxi schien das zu verstehen - während des Trainings blieb er in Leos Nähe, bedrängte ihn aber nicht - und auch nach dem Training war er an seiner Seite.

Aber nach dem Training war es Jojo der zu ihm kam. „Also, du hast zwei Möglichkeiten: du kommst heute Abend mit zu uns und wir versuchen zu viert was zu kochen oder du sagst, du willst allein sein und fährst ins Hotel“, sagte er. „Variante 1 ist dabei die, dich ich empfehlen würde.“

„Das ist lieb von dir“, lächelte Leo ihn etwas mühsam an. „Ich wollte mit Patrick telefonieren, aber ich muss echt nicht den ganzen Abend im Hotel sitzen.

„Mit Patrick kannst du auch bei uns telefonieren. Kannst dich in mein Zimmer zurückziehen, da stört dich dann niemand“, versprach Jojo.

Leo zögerte kurz, dann nickte er, „Okay.“

Jojo lächelte. „Gut, dann wäre das ja schon geklärt. Maxi und Marco fahren einkaufen, wir können also gleich zu uns.“

„Oh - okay“, nickte Leo und schnürte seine Schuhe.

„Fahr mir einfach hinterher“, sagte Jojo als sie wenig später auf dem Parkplatz standen.

So stiegen sie ein und fuhren rüber in die Überseestadt.

Jojo führte sie dann in die Wohnung. „So, dann zeig ich dir mal mein Zimmer“, sagte er.

Er führte Leo durch die Wohnung zu seinem großzügigen Zimmer. Es war zweigeteilt, mit einem kleinen Bereich mit Sofa und Schreibtisch und einem großen Fernseher einerseits, und einem großen, gemütlichen Bett andererseits.

„So, da wären wir also“, sagte Jojo. „Mach es dir auf dem Sofa gemütlich und führ in Ruhe dein Telefonat.“

„Mach ich“; nickte Leo und nahm Platz. Das Sofa war wirklich gemütlich, fand er. Er zog sein Handy aus der Tasche, als Jojo das Zimmer verließ. 

Ein paar Minuten starrte er einfach nur auf das Handy und traute sich nicht Patrick anzurufen. Er hatte Angst vor dem Gespräch.

Wenn er ehrlich war, fürchtete er beide mögliche Ausgänge: die Trennung natürlich, aber auch eine Fortsetzung ihrer Beziehung, so, wie sie aktuell lief. 

Denn so wie es jetzt lief konnte es einfach nicht weitergehen. Das würde sie beide kaputt machen.

Sie mussten das Gespräch jetzt führen, und es half nichts, es weiter hinauszuzögern. Also atmete Leo kurz tief durch und wählte dann die Nummer.

„Ja?“ meldete sich Patrick ziemlich kurz angebunden.

„Patrick, hey. Was machst du gerade?“

„Kochen.“

„Du bist ja gut drauf…“

„Was erwartest du denn?“

„Dass du dich zumindest ein bisschen freust, dass ich dich anrufe.“

„Das ist im Moment schwierig, Leo. Weil ich nie weiß, was ich diesmal zu hören bekomme.“

„Was erwartest du denn Schlimmes?“ Diese Vorwürfe waren ja wohl das letzte – was hatte er denn Schlimmes gemacht, mal abgesehen von dem Wechsel?

„Denk mal bitte an das Telefonat heute morgen zurück.“

„Dass ich dir freistelle ob du noch mit mir zusammen sein willst? Und dass du mir dann vielleicht auch einen Grund geben solltest, mit dir zusammen zu sein?“

„Dieser vorwurfsvolle Tonfall von dir reicht mir schon. Als wäre ich schuld an allem.“

„Nein, bist du nicht. Aber du machst es mir im Moment echt nicht leicht. Wenn ich dir anrufe, kriege ich nur Vorwürfe zu hören.“

„Weil ich das alles scheiße finde Leo. Ich will hier nicht weg.“

„Ich weiß, und das versteh ich auch. Aber… ich musste da weg. Und Stuttgart wollte mich nicht. Also musste ich weiter weg. Aber… wir können es doch erstmal versuchen, dass du in Sinsheim bleibst. Und mich besuchst. Bremen ist wirklich eine schöne Stadt, mit netten Leuten.“

Patrick seufzte tief. „Weil Fernbeziehungen ja auch so toll sind...“

„Sie sind nicht toll, aber… was sollen wir sonst machen, Patrick?“

„Keine Ahnung.“

Leo nickte langsam. „Willst du mal herkommen und dir Bremen und die Leute hier mal ansehen?“, schlug er vor. Jetzt, wo er mit Patrick telefonierte, fühlte er sich ihm wieder so nahe.

„Ja doch“, brummte Patrick. „Nach deiner Ansage heute Morgen habe ich natürlich mit meinem Chef gesprochen. Er ist nicht begeistert, aber ich bekomme zwei Tage frei.“

„Das ist schön, ich freu mich auf dich“, lächelte Leo – und tatsächlich fühlte es sich schön an, dass Patrick kommen würde.

„Ich komm dann am Donnerstag und bleib vermutlich bis Sonntag“, fuhr Patrick fort.

„Oh, das ist schön“, lächelte Leo. „Dann haben wir viel Zeit zusammen.“ Er würde ihm die Eggesteins vorstellen können, und sie würden die Wohnungen angucken. „Soll ich dir einen Flug buchen?“

„Das mach ich schon“, sagte Patrick.

„Okay. Ich melde dich gleich hier im Hotel an, dann kommst du auch ins Zimmer, wenn ich noch nicht da sein sollte.“ 

„Ja klar...“

„Nicht wieder mürrisch werden, ja?“, bat Leo. 

„Ich bin nicht mürrisch. Ich find das alles nur unheimlich scheiße.“

„Wir arbeiten doch an einer Lösung – wenn du das möchtest.“

„Deshalb muss ich das trotzdem nicht toll finden. Mein Essen ist jetzt auch fertig.“

„Dann wünsch ich dir guten Appetit. Wir telefonieren spätestens morgen, ja?“, verabschiedete sich Leo.

„Bis morgen“, sagte Patrick nur und legte auf.


	13. „Dafür sind Freunde da“

Leise seufzte Leo. Zwischendurch hatte er sich Patrick wieder sehr verbunden gefühlt, aber die kühle Verabschiedung war wie eine kalte Dusche gewesen.

Immerhin würde Patrick herkommen und sie konnten in Ruhe reden. Ob ihre Beziehung noch eine Chance hatte, das wusste Leo nicht. Sein erstes Gefühl sagte ihm, dass die Chancen gering waren.

Vermutlich sah es anders aus, wenn Patrick erst einmal hier war, aber er durfte dabei nicht nur auf seine Gefühle hören.

Aber jetzt konnte er sich für heute erstmal ein bisschen entspannen und den Abend hier genießen.

Mit Jojo und den M&Ms würde er sicher Spaß haben.

Er steckte sein Handy ein und verließ Jojos Zimmer um sich auf die Suche nach ihm zu machen.

Im Wohnzimmer fand er ihn, auf das Sofa gekuschelt mit dem Handy in der Hand. Er sah auf, als er Leo bemerkte.

„Na, schon fertig?“

„Ja – Patrick kommt am Donnerstag her. Dann reden wir über alles.“

„Das ist doch toll“, sagte Jojo lächelnd. „Also hat er sich wieder beruhigt.“

„Naja, zwischendurch mal. Wird aber noch einiges an Arbeit werden. Aber erst ab Donnerstag.“

„Donnerstag ist übermorgen, also dauert es nicht mehr lange“, lachte Jojo. „Komm setz dich zu mir. Maxi hat grad geschrieben, dass sie in zwanzig Minuten da sind.“

Leo nahm platz und lehnte sich gemütlich zurück. Das Sofa war mindestens so bequem wie es aussah.

„Stellst du uns deinen Patrick denn dann vor, wenn er herkommt?“ fragte Jojo.

„Klar“, versprach Leo. „Ihr seid doch die Überraschung, die ich ihm versprochen habe. Und der Grund, warum er Bremen hoffentlich mögen wird.“

„Wir werden uns bemühen.“

„Dann wird das schon - euch muss man einfach mögen.“

„Du bist lieb“, lächelte Jojo. „Weiß dein Patrick eigentlich, was er für ein Glück mit dir hat?“

Leo erwiderte das Lächeln. „Vielleich solltest du ihn noch mal dran erinnern.“

„Wenn es dir hilft, werde ich ihm das sagen.“

„Möglicherweise merkt er es auch noch...“

„Wenn ihr euch wirklich liebt, dann schafft ihr das schon.“

„Ich... ich weiß es ganz ehrlich nicht. Patrick ist verletzt und schlecht gelaunt - und lässt es an mir aus. Und manchmal bin ich nicht ganz sicher...“, deutete Leo an.

„Ob du ihn noch liebst?“

Leo nickte leicht. „Er ist ein lieber Kerl, aber... nein, ich bin da nicht mehr sicher.“

„Warum nicht?“ fragte Jojo nach.

„Ich kann es nicht ganz genau sagen. Er kann schon echt fies sein.“

„Dann... dann kommt er im Prinzip her, damit ihr Schluss machen könnt?“

„Das ist möglich. Aber ich weiß es noch nicht.“

„Ich fürchte dabei kann ich dir nicht helfen“, sagte Jojo. „Nur du kannst wissen, ob du ihn noch liebst. Und noch mit ihm zusammen sein willst.“

„Ja, und die Entscheidung ist nicht einfach.“

„Kann ich mir vorstellen.“

„Ich muss einfach mit Patrick reden und gucken, was wird. Aber ich weiß, dass ihr da wärd.“

„Das sind wir auf jeden Fall.“

„Dann weiß ich ja, wohin ich mich verkriechen kann.“

Jojo lächelte ihn an. „Immer. Wir haben hier reichlich Platz.“

„Danke - ihr seid toll.“

„Dafür sind Freunde doch da. Und wir vier müssen doch zusammenhalten.“

„Ja, das machen wir. Immer, das versprech ich dir.“

„So und jetzt genug Trübsal geblasen. Möchtest du was trinken?“

„Ja, gern - Wasser wäre prima. Habt ihr was zum Essen geplant?“

„Komm mit“, meinte Jojo. „Und nein. Die beiden wollten sich überraschen lassen, was sie so finden. Mir macht das ein bisschen Angst. Aber zu Not haben wir diverse Karten von Bringdiensten am Kühlschrank hängen.“

„Sie wollen kochen“, fragte Leo nach, während er Jojo zur Küche folgte.

„Nein, wir vier wollen kochen“, grinste Jojo.

„Oh Gott.“

„Das habe ich auch gesagt. Gleich nach „bringt bitte einen Feuerlöscher mit“, lachte Johannes.

„Und die Gegengifte.“

„Und viel Verbandszeug.“

Leo lachte erneut. „Damit sollten wir alles haben, was wir so brauchen.“

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Die arme Küche. Die kennt sowas doch gar nicht“, meinte Jojo und holte zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank. „Ich sehe es schon kommen, dass ich hier nen Therapeuten für das arme Ding anschleppen muss.“

„Eine Küchentherapie? Ich glaub eher, dass sie sich ausschütteln wird vor Lachen.“

„Und das ist besser?“

„Für sie auf jeden Fall.“

„Dann brauchen also wir danach die Therapie. Na da wird Flo ja begeistert sein. Also wenn er dann fertig mit Lachen ist.“

„Dann kann er sich ja mit der Küche zusammentun.“

Jojo goss ihnen beiden ein. „Auf was habe ich mich da nur eingelassen? Kannst du kochen Leo?“

„Schon etwas. Patrick und ich haben schon ab und zu zusammen gekocht.“

„Puh! Das erleichtert mich. Dann kannst du das ganze ja vielleicht ein bisschen überwachen.“

„Ich tu mein Bestes, aber bei drei Kochanalphabeten kann ich keine Verantwortung übernehmen.“

„Ich kann Wasser kochen!“ sagte Jojo mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Und ich habe auch schon mal Kartoffeln geschält. Nicht schön, aber die Schale war hinterher ab.“

„Darauf kann man aufbauen“, meinte Leo.

In diesem Moment hörten sie den Schlüssel im Schloss der Wohnungstür.

„Ah, da kommen die beiden mit dem Essen“, meinte Jojo und ging in den Flur. „Na, was habt ihr alles mitgebracht?“ 

„Immer mit der Ruhe“, sagte Maxi. „Lass uns doch erstmal reinkommen.“

„Oh, das lässt Schlimmes erahnen“, kommentierte Leo aus der Küche.

„Gar nicht“, rief Marco. „Wir haben ganz tolle Sachen gekauft.“

Sie gingen gemeinsam in die Küche und begannen auszupacken. Hühnchen, Tiefkühlgemüse, Gummibärchen, Reis, Gewürze, Kokosmilch, Chips, saure Gurken, Chilisauce, Wein und asiatische Nudeln kamen zum Vorschein. „Oh je“, macht Leo, als er da sah. „Das wird… interessant. Erinnert etwas an Grill den Henssler, oder?“

„Wieso? Das sind doch alles leckere Sachen“, sagte Maxi.

„Ja, aber das alles zusammen…? Und mal ehrlich, saure Gurken? Bist du schwanger?“ grinste Jojo ihn an. 

„Ich mag saure Gurken“, sagte Marco.

„Dann bist du also schwanger – ich habe doch gesagt, ihr sollt aufpassen!“

„Ich gebe dir gleich schwanger“, sagte Marco lachend.

„Gut, dann einfach nur merkwürdiger Ösi-Geschmack…“, folgerte Jojo.

Marco schnaubte. „Gar nicht merkwürdig. Wir Ösis haben einen sehr guten Geschmack.“

„Und dann mag er kein Labskaus“, murmelte Maxi leidend.

Leo verzog das Gesicht. „Das ist ja auch ekelhaft.“

„Was? Dann kennst du unser Labskaus nicht!“, protestierte Jojo.

„Euren? Ich dachte ihr könnt nicht kochen.“

„Okay, Mamas“, gab Maxi zu.

„Ist doch trotzdem unserer“, sagte Jojo. „Ist ja unsere Mama.“

„Okay, okay, ist Euer Labskaus. Aber zurück zu eurem Henssler-Improgang, was wollt ihr damit kochen?“, fragte Leo nach.

Marco und Maxi sahen sich an. „Na das ist eure Aufgabe“, sagte Maxi dann. „Denkt euch was Schönes aus!“

„Oh Gott“, seufzte Leo auf und sah auf die Einkäufe. „Nur, wenn wir die nächste Aufgabe stellen können.“

„Dafür schuldet ihr uns was“, nickte Jojo zustimmend.

„Dann macht was draus“, grinste Maxi und zog Marco mit sich aus der Küche.

„Ähm... so haben wir nicht... ihr wolltet mitkochen...!“ rief Jojo ihnen hinterher.

„Ich glaub, die hören nicht auf uns“, seufzte Leo und sah sich die Zutaten an. „Das wird echt eine Herausforderung.“

„Die beiden gehen jedenfalls nicht mehr zusammen einkaufen“, sagte Jojo kopfschüttelnd. „Ich bin ja froh, dass da überhaupt was Essbares liegt und nicht nur Sprühsahne und flüssige Schokolade.“

„Oh Gott… wobei… das ist auch lecker – also, was machen wir daraus? Hähnchen mit Chips panieren, aus dem Gemüse und so eine Sauce, dazu wahlweise Reis oder Nudeln?“

„Ja, was Anderes bleibt uns kaum übrig“, nickte Jojo.

„Und die Gummibärchen?“

„Nachtisch. Oder Marco bekommt sie zusammen mit den Gurken.“

„Das musst du dann aber machen, den Nachtisch für Marco.“

„Den kann Maxi für ihn machen“, brummte Jojo.

„Lass uns erstmal anfangen“, beschloss Leo und begann mit den Vorbereitungen. Es machte erstaunlicherweise wirklich Spaß, die Zutaten zu verarbeiten, und zu ihrer Überraschung schmeckte es sogar. Die Gurken gab es als Aperitif zusammen mit etwas Gemüse als Vorspeise, mit den die Gummibärchen als Topping – das war eher kreativ als lecker, aber so hatten sie alles untergebracht.

Leo hatte natürlich die meiste Arbeit gemacht, während Jojo für die ungefährlichen Hilfsarbeiten eingeteilt worden war. Aber immerhin hatte er das ganze unverletzt überstanden und Leo hatte in der ganzen Zeit nicht an Patrick gedacht.

Es hatte gutgetan so entspannt Spaß zu haben, fand er, als sie schließlich aufdeckten. 

„Na bitte, ihr habt da doch offenbar was leckeres zusammengemischt“, sagte Marco. 

„Erstmal probieren“, grinste Leo und stellte die Vorspeisen vor sie.

Die vier setzten sich und Jojo sah Maxi und Marco an. „Ihr dürft erstmal testen.“

„Womit wollt ihr uns da vergiften?“, fragte Maxi nach.

„Mit gar nichts Bruderherz. Ihr seid heute einfach die Vorkoster.“ 

„Na, mal gucken...“, meinte Maxi und probierte vorsichtig. „Ähm... Gurke und Frucht... interessant...“

„Das ist ganz modern“, sagte Leo mit völlig ernster Miene. „Gibts grade in allen Sterne Restaurants.

„Zumindest zu Weihnachten haben die Restaurants Sterne, oder?“

„Ich werfe gleich mit ner Gurke nach dir“, drohte Leo lachend.

„Aber ist auf jeden Fall nicht eklig“, meinte Maxi und aß noch einmal davon.

Jojo sah zu Leo. „Glaubst du ihm das?“

„Ich weiß nicht - meinst du, er tut nur so, damit wir auch probieren?“

„Ja, das befürchte ich grade.“

„Soll ich es wagen? Oder wollen wir zusammen?“

„Zusammen“, sagte Jojo.

Leo nickte, „Komm, eins - zwei - drei.“

Jojo schloss die Augen und biss dann in die Gurke.

Es war beeindruckenderweise - und es war zwar merkwürdig, aber okay. Irgendwie sogar mehr als okay.

„Ja, das ist echt nicht schlecht“, nickte Leo.

„Ihr solltet euch merken, wie ihr das gemacht habt“, meinte Marco, der nun auch probiert hatte.

„Naja, das war nicht so schwer“, grinste Jojo.

„Verratet es lieber nicht“, bat Maxi. „Und das Hauptgericht? Die bösen Zutaten habt ihr ja schon verarbeitet.“

„Werdet ihr ja gleich sehen. Jetzt erstmal schön die Gürkchen aufessen“, sagte Leo.

„Okay“, aßen die beiden jetzt weiter, und auch Leo und Jojo aßen die Vorspeise zuende.

Als sie fertig waren, brachten Leo und Jojo die Hauptspeise herein.

Sie duftete wirklich gut - es gab Reis oder Nudeln mit asiatischer Gemüse und würzigen, knusprigen Hähnchen-Nuggets.

„Und ihr habt euch so beschwert“, sagte Maxi.

„Das war aber auch nicht einfach... ich weiß nicht, ob wir das toppen können.“

„Ach das kriegt hier hin, da bin ich sicher“, sagte Marco.

„Wir sind mal gespannt“, nickte Leo.

„So und jetzt lassen wir es uns erstmal schmecken“, sagte Jojo.

Hungrig aßen sie, und es schmeckte wirklich gut.

„Wie war eigentlich dein Telefonat?“ fragte Maxi, als sie fertig waren.

„Hm“, seufzte Leo. „Er war zwischendurch echt okay, aber... eben nicht die ganze Zeit. Er kommt am Donnerstag her.“

„Ist doch aber trotzdem ein gutes Zeichen. Er würde nicht kommen, wenn du ihm egal wärst.“

„Ja, ich denke auch. Ich weiß aber echt nicht, was ich jetzt machen soll.“

„Lass es auf dich zukommen“, meinte Maxi.

„Ja, das werde ich. Und mal gucken, was dabei rauskommt.“

„Und wenn er uns erstmal kennengelernt hat, dann will er bestimmt gar nicht mehr zurück nach Sinsheim“, meinte Marco zwinkernd.

„Das hoffe ich... es ist ja irgendwie seine Angst, dass er hier alleine sitzt und keine Freunde hat.“

„Klar, er muss hier arbeitstechnisch und so wieder von vorn anfangen. Aber du ja auch Leo.“

„Für mich ist es aber vermutlich leichter.“

„Kann sein“, nickte Marco. „Aber, wenn er hier einen Job gefunden hat, dann hat er ja auch wieder Kollegen und kann sich da neue Freundschaften aufbauen.“

„Ich hoffe es, aber Patrick fällt das mit den Freunden nicht so leicht.“

„Im Gegensatz zu dir“, sagte Maxi lächelnd.

„Ja, ich war da wohl offener.“

„Wie habt ihr euch eigentlich kennengelernt?“ fragte Johannes.

Leo lachte leise. „Er hat beim FC in Köln gejobbt - es war glaub ich ein Praktikum im Social Media Team.ir hatten ein paar Mal was miteinander zu tun, Fotos machen und so. Er hatte ganz offensiv ein Regenbogenarmband, und darauf hatte ich ihn angesprochen.“

„Und dann?“ fragte Maxi.

„Wir haben uns lange unterhalten, sind ein paar Mal Kaffee trinken gegangen, und nach und nach ist es dann mehr geworden.

„Klingt gar nicht nach jemandem, der Probleme hat Freunde zu finden.“

„Naja, ich hatte ihn ja angesprochen - sonst wäre das wohl nie was geworden.“

„Das kann man ihm aber nicht verdenken. Du bist Fußballprofi“, grinste Marco.

„Er hätte auch andere nicht angesprochen“, meinte Leo.

„Tja... das versteh ich“, murmelte Jojo kaum hörbar.

„Hm?“, machte Leo, der das nicht verstanden hatte.

„Schon gut“, sagte Jojo mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Irgendwas raschelte unter dem Tisch, aber Leo wusste nicht, was.

Jojo sah kurz zu Maxi und lächelte ihn an, dann drehte er den Kopf wieder zu Leo. „Hast du ein Foto von ihm auf deinem Handy?“

„Ja, klar“, nickte Leo und zückte das Telefon und rief einige Bilder auf. „Hier“, reichte er das Gerät rüber. „Könnt gern durchgucken - sind keine Nacktfotos dabei.“

„Keine Nacktbilder? Wie langweilig“, grinste Marco und beugte sich über das Handy.

„Sieht nett aus“, meinte er nach den ersten Bildern.

„Ist er auch. Eigentlich“, sagte Leo seufzend.

„Wenn er nicht sauer ist und dir weh tun will.“

„Und keine Eifersuchtsattacke hat.“

„Ja, das ist gerade besonders schwierig“, gab Leo zu.

„Auf wen ist er denn eifersüchtig?“ fragte Marco.

„Auf... niemanden Besonderen. Einfach, dass ich hier glücklich bin und er nicht. Dass ich mir hier was Neues aufbauen kann.“

Jojo blickte auf seinen Teller und man konnte ihm deutlich sein schlechtes Gewissen ansehen.

„Jojo, es ist wirklich nicht deine Schuld“, versuchte Leo ihn zu beruhigen. „Er kommt mit der ganzen Situation nicht zurecht.“

„Aber ich habs irgendwie noch schlimmer gemacht.“

„Ich glaub nicht - er hätte sonst einen anderen Grund gefunden.“

Marco sah die beiden verwirrt an. „Was genau ist denn passiert?“

„Nicht viel. Ich war mit Jojo unterwegs, Pizza und so, und da hat er angerufen... Er fand es nicht witzig, dass ich nicht im Hotel war.“

„Jetzt ernsthaft?“ fragte Marco nach. „Du sollst also auf deinem Zimmer sitzen und warten bis der gnädige Herr anruft?“

„Wobei der werte Herr vorher gesagt hatte, dass er nicht anrufen würde.

„Na das ist ja ein einer“, sagte Marco kopfschüttelnd. „Ich hoffe, du hast ihm ordentlich die Meinung gesagt.“

„Ein bisschen...“, murmelte Leo. Jetzt in dem Gespräch merkte er wieder, wie kaputt ihre Beziehung war.

„Ein bisschen?“

„Naja, als er dran war… und dann gesagt hat, dass er kommen würde… ich habe mich ja schon drüber gefreut.“

„Streiten am Telefon ist doch auch dämlich“, meinte Maxi. „Das ist besser sowas persönlich zu klären.“

„Aber du solltest schon genau gucken, ob das noch was ist oder nicht – lass dich nicht um den Finger wickeln, und hinterher geht es so weiter wie jetzt“, bemerkte Marco.

Leo nickte. „Habe ich vor.“

„Gut. So eine Beziehung mit Vorwürfen und Eifersucht kannst du nicht gebrauchen – und hast du auch nicht verdient“, stimmte Maxi zu.

„Ganz unschuldig bin ich ja nun auch nicht.“

„Ja, du hast einen Fehler gemacht – aber auch, wenn ihr geredet hättet, wärst du doch hergekommen, oder?“

„Natürlich“, sagte Leo. „In Hoffenheim wollte ich nicht bleiben.“

„Versteh ich. Und du fühlst dich hier ja auch wohl. Jedenfalls arbeiten wir da dran“, meinte Maxi.

„Ich fühl mich hier sehr wohl. Nicht nur bei euch, sondern auch im Verein.“

„Das ist schön, das hatten wir gehofft. Und wenn dein Patrick sich darauf einlässt, wird er sich auch wohl fühlen.“

Leo grinste schief. „Ich kann im Moment ganz schwer einschätzen, wie Patrick reagieren wird.“

„Lass es einfach auf dich zukommen. Und wenn es blöd läuft, kommst du zu uns.“

„Danke“, sagte Leo.

„Dafür sind Freunde doch da“, meinte Jojo.

„Trotzdem. Wir kennen uns erst so kurze Zeit und ich heul euch schon mit meinem Beziehungschaos voll. Das kriegt sonst eigentlich nur mein Bruder ab, wenn überhaupt.“

„Aber der ist weit weg und wir sind hier. Aber du hast recht, wir sollten uns den Abend hier nicht verderben lassen, so lange noch nichts passiert ist. Worauf hast du heute Lust?“

„Nach dem Essen? Nichts mit Sport“, lachte Leo.

„Könntest du dich mit einem Spieleabend anfreunden? Das machen wir hier ab und zu. Siedler oder Activity oder solche Sachen.“

„Ja klar!“ sagte Leo sofort.

„Prima, dann kannst du gleich mal in den Schrank gucken und was aussuchen.“

„Genau und wir drei räumen in der Zwischenzeit den Tisch ab“, sagte Jojo.

„Der Plan gefällt mir“, grinste Leo. „Wo sind sie Spiele?“

„Direkt hinter dir im Schrank“, sagte Marco und begann die Teller zusammenzuräumen.


	14. Spieleabend

Leo stand auf und blickte in den Schrank. In mehreren Fächern standen stapelweise Spiele, die einen Spieleladen erblassen lassen könnte. Einige der Kartons erkannte er, viele waren ihm fremd. An sich spielte er gerne, aber Patrick hatte er nur selten dazu überreden können. Er sah sich die Verpackungen an und entschied sich schließlich für drei neuere Spiele des Jahres.

Maxi, Marco und Jojo hatten inzwischen den großen Esstisch leergeräumt und dafür ein paar Snacks und Getränke aufgebaut. „Na dann zeig mal deine Auswahl“, meinte Jojo.

„Hier – Word Slam, Agent Undercover und die Burgen von Burgund.“ Es waren drei ganz unterschiedliche Spiele, die alle drei interessant klangen.

„Kreative Mischung“, lachte Maxi. „Womit wollen wir anfangen?“

„Das Agentenspiel?“, schlug Leo vor. „Also, wenn das gut ist.“ 

„Ist es“, sagte Marco und zog den Spielkarton zu sich heran.

Er baute das Spiel auf, während Marco Leo schon mal die Regeln erklärte, dann ging es los. 

Es war ein spannendes und abwechslungsreiches Spiel von dem sie gleich drei Runden spielten. Als die Stimmung dann ganz gelöst war, wechselten sie zu Word Slam, einem Partyspiel bei dem sie die Zeit dann komplett vergaßen. Erst kurz vor zwölf sah Maxi auf die Uhr. „Ups…“

„Was denn?“ fragte Marco.

„Es ist schon ein bisschen später…“, deutete Maxi an und zeigte auf die Uhr.

„Oh“, sagte Marco und grinste. „Ziemlich spät.“

„War einfach zu schön der Abend“, meinte Leo.

„Dann wiederholen wir das einfach demnächst“, sagte Jojo.

„Auf jeden Fall“, freute sich Leo schon darauf. „Ihr habt ja echt eine große Auswahl.“

„Ja und irgendwie kommen ständig neue Sachen dazu“, sagte Jojo.

„Kann ich verstehen. Es gibt ja auch so tolle Spiele.“ Er hatte es vermisst, das Spielen, seit er mit Patrick zusammen gewesen war, das merkte er erst jetzt.

„Vielleicht kann Patrick ja das nächste Mal mitmachen“, schlug Maxi vor.

„Wir können es mal versuchen, aber er spielt nicht so gerne.“

„Was macht er denn gern?“ fragte Marco.

„Wir haben oft Filme geguckt und darüber geredet“, überlegte Leo.

„Und sonst?“ fragte Jojo.

Leo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht... was man halt so zusammen macht...“

Jojo nickte. „Willst du heute Nacht hier schlafen Leo? Es ist schon so spät.“

Leo zögerte nur kurz. „Gerne“, lächelte er Jojo dann an. „Im Hotel ist es definitiv nicht so schön wie bei euch. Vor allem nicht so... gemütlich.“

Jojo lächelte ihn an. „Schön. Dann komm mal mit und wir machen mal dein Bett fertig und suchen dir was zum Anziehen raus.“

„Und... ein Ladekabel fürs Handy?“, bat Leo.

„Oh ja klar, das kriegen wir auch hin.“

„Super“, lächelte Leo und folgte Jojo durch das Zimmer.

„Wir räumen den Rest hier weg“, rief Maxi ihnen hinterher.

„Danke“, drehte Jojo kurz dann Kopf nach hinten.

Dann führte er Leo weiter in sein Zimmer. „Guck mal da auf dem Schreibtisch, da müsste ein Kabel liegen“, sagte er.

„Ihr seid echt perfekt ausgestattet“, meinte Leo - tatsächlich lag dort ein Kabel, an das er sein fast leeres Handy gleich anschloss.

„Kabel kann man doch nie genug haben.“

„Nein, und trotzdem such ich mir meine oft.“

Jojo nickte. „Ich meine doch auch.“ Er hielt Leo ein T-Shirt hin. „Geht das zum Schlafen?“

„Ja, das ist perfekt, danke. Und... Zahnbürste?“

„Im Bad unter dem Waschbecken. Und hier ist auch ein Handtuch.“

„Ihr seid echt total toll“, lächelte Leo Jojo an.

„Kein Ding. Ich mach dir schnell das Bett im Gästezimmer fertig. Du kannst dich solange im Bad fertigmachen.“

„Danke“, lächelte Leo und verschwand in einem der Bäder - Jojos, vermutete er, denn dessen Schlafzimmer war nebenan.

Schnell machte er sich fertig und bemühte sich dabei sein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Inzwischen war er wirklich richtig müde.

Als er im Bad fertig war, kam Jojo gerade aus seinem Zimmer. „Brauchst du noch etwas? Ansonsten.... gute Nacht.“

„Dir auch eine gute Nacht“, sagte Leo lächelnd.

Dann verschwand er in seinem Zimmer und kuschelte sich ins Bett. Schneller als er gedacht hatte, war er eingeschlafen.

Ein Klopfen weckte ihn am nächsten Morgen.

Etwas verwirrt sah er sich um, bis ihm klar wurde, dass er bei den Eggesteins übernachtet hatte.

Erneut klopfte es. „Leo? Bist du wach?“

„Ja, jetzt schon. Wie spät ist es?“

„Zeit fürs Frühstück“, rief Jojo.

„Okay, ich beeile mich“, versprach Leo und rutschte aus dem Bett.

„Wir warten in der Küche auf dich.“

„Bis gleich“, rief Leo raus und streckte sich, dann verließ er sein Zimmer.

Er ging kurz ins Badezimmer ehe er in die Küche ging wo es schon köstlich nach frischem Kaffee duftete.

Der Tisch war appetitlich gedeckt, gerade holte Marco die aufgebackenen Brötchen aus dem Ofen, während Maxi Obst für Müsli fertigmachte.

„Setz dich“, sagte Jojo der plötzlich hinter ihm stand.

Kurz zuckte Leo zusammen, er hatte Jojo nicht kommen gehört.

„Kaffee oder möchtest du was Anderes?“ fragte Jojo. „Tee, Kakao, heiße Milch?“

„Kaffee ist prima - habt ihr Milch da?“

„Natürlich. Marko ist eher der Milch mit Kaffee-Trinker“, grinste Maxi. „Milch ist hier also immer zu finden.“

„Das ist gut“, meinte Leo und setzte sich jetzt hin.

Nur wenig später saßen auch die anderen am Tisch und sie machten sich über das Frühstück her.

Es war gesund und lecker, und wieder herrschte so eine gute Stimmung.

„Hast du denn gut geschlafen?“ fragte Marco.

„Ja, sehr gut.“

Ich glaube wir waren alle innerhalb von Sekunden eingeschlafen“, lachte Maxi. „Ich kann mich nicht mal mehr wirklich erinnern, dass ich mich zugedeckt habe.“

„Hast du auch nicht“, kam es leise von Marco.

„Nicht?“ fragte Maxi.

„Nein. Du hast dich ausgezogen, hingelegt und warst weg.

„Oh. Das tut mir leid“, sagte Maxi und sah Marco mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an.

„Muss es nicht. Wir waren doch alle müde.“

Maxi lehnte sich an Marcos Schulter. „Trotzdem“, sagte er und hauchte einen Kuss auf Marcos Wange. „Danke fürs zudecken.“

Schnell drehte Marco den Kopf und küsste Maxi auf die Lippen.

Leo lächelte leicht. Maxi und Marco waren ein hübsches Paar.

Sie sahen nicht nur gut aus, sie passten auch zusammen, das hatte Leo am Spieleabend deutlich gemerkt.

„Will noch jemand Kaffee?“ fragte Jojo und stand auf.

„Ich bitte“, hielt Leo ihm seinen Becher hin.

Jojo nickte und nahm ihm den Becher ab.

Er goss Kaffee nach, für sich ebenfalls, und reichte ihm dann den Becher zurück.

„Danke“, sagte Leo lächelnd.

Vorsichtig erwiderte Jojo das Lächeln.

Für Jojo musste das alles ganz schön schwer sein, schoss es Leo durch den Kopf. Seinen Bruder und Marco so glücklich verliebt zu sehen.

Auch, wenn die beiden immer versuchten ihn nicht auszuschließen war er doch das fünfte Rad am Wagen.

Und kämpfte noch immer mit seinen Gefühlen für Marco.

Er sollte Jojo helfen - ein bisschen was zusammen machen und ihn hier rausholen.

„Hast du schon was für morgen geplant, wenn Patrick kommt?“ fragte Maxi.

Leo schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte heute Besichtigungstermine ausmachen. Ansonsten... bisschen Bremen zeigen, vielleicht, wenn Zeit ist, ans Meer fahren.“

„Vergiss nicht, wir fahren Freitagnachmittag nach Berlin. Samstag ist das Spiel gegen Union.“

„Ich weiß. Ich denke, da wird Patrick hierbleiben. Samstagabend sind wir dann wieder da und können noch was machen. Und Sonntag nach der der Regeneration - da könnten wir ans Meer.“

„Dann kann Patrick sich doch am Samstag mal ganz in Ruhe in Bremen umsehen“, meinte Jojo. „Auf eigene Faust. Tut ihm ja vielleicht ganz gut.“

„Ja, das wäre gut. Bremen ist ja wirklich schön.“

„Ist es. Und das wird dein Dickkopf dann auch schon einsehen.“

„Ich hoffe es. Er kommt hier bei euch echt schlecht weg, das hat er nicht verdient...“

„Tja, da wird er sich anstrengen müssen, den schlechten Eindruck wieder gut zu machen“, sagte Marco mit einem Zwinkern.

Ach, das wird er schon - wenn ihr ihn erst einmal kennenlernt.“

„Wir geben ihm eine Chance“, versprach Maxi. „Und so langsam sollten wir uns mal fertigmachen.“

„Danke.“ Leo stand auf und begann abzudecken.

Jojo half ihm dabei, während Marco und Maxi verschwanden um sich anzuziehen.

Dann machten auch die beiden sich fertig und machten sich auf den Weg zum Stadion - die beiden Brüder zusammen, Marco und Leo in ihren eigenen Autos.

Das erste Training verlief gut und in der Mittagspause schaffte es Leo einen Besichtigungstermin für den nächsten Tag klar zu machen. Sie konnten am frühen Abend dorthin und sich die Wohnung ansehen.

Abends saß er wieder in seinem Hotelzimmer, entschied sich aber dagegen bei Patrick anzurufen. Maxi hatte ja empfohlen ihn ein wenig in Ruhe zu lassen.

Und morgen würden sie sich ja endlich sehen.

Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er schließlich ein.

***

Am nächsten Morgen war er schrecklich nervös. Patrick würde gegen Mittag in Bremen ankommen und sie würden sich zum Essen im Hotel treffen.

Mit Florian hatte er schon verabredet, dass er nach dem Training sofort abhauen würde.

„Besuch aus Sinsheim?“ hatte Flo mit einem Lächeln gefragt.

„Ja, genau. Ich bin aber pünktlich zum zweiten Training da.“

„Weiß ich doch. Viel Spaß und vor allem viel Erfolg.“

„Danke.“ Leo hatte sich beim Training richtig reingehängt, dann beeilte er sich sehr mit dem Duschen und fuhr dann so schnell es ging zum Hotel.

Vor seiner Zimmertür musste er erstmal tief durchatmen, dann öffnete er die Tür mit der Karte.

Auf dem Sofa saß Patrick und spielte mit seinem Handy. Als die Tür sich öffnete, sah er auf.

Leo lächelte. „Hey“, sagte er und ging auf ihn zu.

„Hey.“ Jetzt stand Patrick auf und kam ihm langsam entgegen.

„Es ist so schön, dass du hier bist“, sagte Leo.

„Hm, ja“, machte Patrick lediglich.

„Wie war der Flug?“

„Ganz okay. Nichts Spektakuläres.“

Leo nickte. Es war irgendwie... komisch. Er war sich nicht mal sicher, ob er Patrick umarmen sollte.

Auch Patrick schien unsicher, als er vor Leo stehen blieb. Dann trat er einen Schritt weiter und umarmte ihn, aber eher wie einen Bekannten, nicht wie den festen Freund.

Leo war enttäuscht, Patrick machte nicht mal den Versuch ihn zur Begrüßung zu küssen.

Es fiel ihm schwer sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Hey... wollen wir gleich runter zum Essen?“, schlug er vor.

„Ja, das wäre gut. Ich habe ziemlichen Hunger.“

„Dann komm - wollen wir gleich hier im Hotel essen, oder uns was Leckeres in der Stadt suchen?“

„Lass uns hier im Hotel bleiben. Du musst doch eh bald wieder los zum zweiten Training.“

„Okay - die sind auch echt gut hier“, meinte Leo und ging schon zur Tür.

Patrick nickte nur und folgte ihm.

Im Restaurant ließen sie sich zu einem Tisch für zwei bringen und nahmen Platz. Schon brachte ihnen ein beflissener Kellner die Karte.

„Und was isst man hier so?“ fragte Patrick und blätterte durch die Karte.

„Ist halt gehobene deutsche Küche. Ich glaub, ich nehme Fisch - Makrele. Hier, der Rehrücken ist auch gut.“

„Ja, dann nehme ich den“, sagte Patrick.

Leo winkte den Kellner heran und bestellte, dazu ein Glas Rotwein für Patrick und Wasser für sich selbst.

„So...“, sagte Patrick schließlich. „Ich bin hier, wie du gewollt hast. Wie gehts jetzt weiter?“

„Wie möchtest du, dass es weitergeht?“

„Nein Leo, du bist dran. Du hast doch bestimmt schon irgendwas geplant.“

„Ich habe geplant dir Bremen zu zeigen und das Meer, und dir das hier schmackhaft zu machen. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, das willst du gar nicht.“

„Leo ich bin doch hier, oder?“

„Ja, aber du möchtest es nicht sein. Du wolltest mich eben gar nicht umarmen, und du hast mich nicht mal geküsst.“

„Du mich doch auch nicht.“

„Nein, ich dich auch nicht. Hätte nicht mehr so gepasst, oder?“

Patrick seufzte. „Ich will nicht streiten Leo. Ich habe es satt zu streiten. Ich bin hier, ich mach das mit dir was du geplant hast und ich versuche wirklich mich darauf einzulassen. Aber du kannst keine Wunder erwarten.“

„Möchtest du denn, dass das Wunder geschieht? Dass das wieder was wird mit uns?“

„Wäre ich sonst hier?“

„Ich weiß es nicht, Patrick, wirklich nicht. Aber gut, wir versuchen es.“ Leo atmete einmal tief durch, dann lächelte er Patrick an. „Schön, dass du hier bist.“

Patrick lächelte ganz schwach. „Was ist eigentlich mit der Wohnung?“

„Wir haben nachher nach dem Training einen Besichtigungstermin.

„Gut“, sagte Patrick.

„Es ist die Wohnung, die uns beiden am besten gefallen hatte.“

Diesmal war Patricks Lächeln etwas echter. „Ja, die Wohnung war wirklich schön. Auf den Bildern jedenfalls.“

„Die Gegend ist auch schön. Modern, großzügig und am Wasser.“

„Werde ich dann ja nachher sehen.“

„Ich kann dir dann auch gleich die Gegend um rum zeigen. Und danach können wir zu Jojo und Maxi fahren, dann kannst du die auch gleich kennenlernen.“

„Jojo. Das ist der Kerl mit dem... was trinken warst, oder?“

„Ja, genau. Und Essen. Immer nur im Hotel essen ist doof.“

„Und... warum soll ich ihn kennenlernen? Ich lern sonst doch auch keine Mitglieder aus deinem Team kennen. Jedenfalls war das in Hoffenheim nie so.“

„Du sollst ihn und seinen Bruder kennenlernen. Sie sind wirklich toll, und ich fänds schön, wenn wir zukünftig was mit den beiden unternehmen würden. Wir müssen nicht immer in der Wohnung hocken.“

„Dann willst du den beiden von uns erzählen? Obwohl du sie grade mal ein paar Tage kennst?“

„Ich vertraue ihnen voll und ganz.“

„Wenn du meinst“, murmelte Patrick.

„Du wirst schon sehen, dass die beiden toll sind.“

„Ja, so wie alles hier ja so unglaublich toll ist.“

„Ich fühle mich hier einfach wohl.“

In diesem Moment kam zum Glück das Essen.

Leo atmete auf - das mit Patrick war echt schwierig. Einerseits wollte er ihn schon hier in Bremen haben, immerhin war Patrick sein Freund, aber andererseits war es mit ihm echt schwierig, und das Leben ohne ihn wirkte viel unkomplizierter.

Außerdem wusste er immer noch nicht, wie es um seine Gefühle stand. Liebte er Patrick noch? Ja, er empfand etwas für ihn, ganz klar, aber war das genug für eine Beziehung?

Dazu stellte sich auch die Frage: Was fühlte Patrick für ihn? War das auf seiner Seite noch Liebe?

Vermutlich sollten sie auch darüber mal offen reden.

Nicht jetzt beim Essen, aber bald. Vermutlich noch heute.

„Dann lass es dir schmecken“, sagte er mit einem Lächeln.

„Hm, du dir auch“, knurrte Patrick.

Leo unterdrückte ein Seufzen, ließ sich dann aber seinen Fisch schmecken. Das Essen war wie immer ausgezeichnet und er sah, dass es auch Patrick schmeckte.

Mit angenehm gefülltem Magen sprach es sich besser, fand Leo, und insofern war es ganz gut, dass sie jetzt aßen.

„Wie... wie ist die Gegend der Wohnung so?“ fragte Patrick ziemlich überraschend.

„Gut“, kam es erst einmal von Leo, dann überlegte er. „Die Überseestadt war mal Hafen. In den letzten Jahren ist da viel passiert, alte Hafengebäude wurden zu Wohnungen, es wurde auch viel neu gebaut. Alles eher gehoben, bisschen wie die Hamburger Hafen-City.“

„Dann liegt die Wohnung direkt am Wasser?“

„Nein, da ist noch ein Haus dazwischen. Aber es ist echt nah zu diesem Hafenbecken da.“

„Mhm“, machte Patrick. „Und sonst so? Einkaufsmöglichkeiten?“

„Ist ein paar Straßen weiter. Gegenüber ist eine Grünfläche, aber die Bäume sind noch recht klein.“

„Und für dich liegt es günstig?“

„Ja, man kann sogar mit dem Rad zum Stadion fahren“, strahlte Leo ihn an.

„Naja... Bremen ist ja auch nicht so groß. Da ist man vermutlich immer schnell am Stadion.“

„Schon, aber die Strecke ist echt schön, immer an der Weser entlang, ohne Autos dazwischen.“

„Hm“, machte Patrick nur.

„Was ist?“, fragte Leo nach.

„Nichts.“

„Patrick, damit kommen wir nicht weiter.“

„Was denn? Ich zeige doch Interesse, oder? Ich gebe mir Mühe.“

„Ja“, seufzte Leo. „Aber... interessiert dich das wirklich?“

„Dir kann man aber wirklich auch gar nichts recht machen.“

„Ich... möchte einfach Klarheit“, sagte Leo leise.

„Deshalb bin ich doch hier, oder?“

„Ja, bist du“, nickte Leo, „und ich bin dir dankbar, dass du hergekommen bist.“

„Gut“, sagte Patrick. „Dann... lass uns weiteressen. Du musst ja gleich wieder los.“

„Ja, das muss ich wohl. Ich beeile mich aber.“

Patrick nickte. „Ich warte hier auf dich.“

„Du kannst dir auch Bremen angucken“, schlug Leo vor, wusste aber schon, dass Patrick das ablehnen würde.

Und wie erwartet schüttelte Patrick den Kopf. „Ich muss noch ein bisschen arbeiten, das kann ich gut im Zimmer machen.“

„Okay... ich komm dann mach dem Training gleich her“, versprach Leo. Inzwischen hatten sie aufgegessen.

„Ok“, sagte Patrick nur.

„Ich... muss dann los“, verabschiedete sich Leo und stand auf.

„Bis später“, sagte Patrick leise.

„Hm, bis später.“ Damit ging Leo, bat den Kellner noch einmal, das Essen auf sein Zimmer zu schreiben und ging dann.


	15. Das Ende

Das Wiedersehen mit Patrick war ziemlich durchwachsen gelaufen. Er hatte immer noch keinen Plan woran er war.

Er hoffte nur, dass er gleich das Training nicht versauen würde.

Zur Not, wenn es wirklich scheiße lief, würde er Flo wohl einfach beichten müssen, was los war.

Das hatte er nicht geplant, aber von Maxi und den anderen beiden wusste er auch, dann würde er mit Leo sicher auch keine Probleme haben.

Mit einer ganz kleinen Verspätung kam er am Verein an und zog sich in Windeseile um.

Die Jungs liefen noch ihre Runden, als er zu ihnen stieß. „Sorry“, entschuldigte er sich bei Flo.

„Die paar Minuten, das ist kein Weltuntergang Leo. Aber lass es trotzdem nicht zur Gewohnheit werden.“

„Nein, versprochen.“ Dankbar nickte er Flo zu, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu den anderen und lief mit ihnen.

„Wie wars?“ fragte Maxi, der sich sofort zu ihm gesellte.

„Keine Ahnung“, sagte Leo ehrlich. „Irgendwie merkwürdig.“

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Wir haben uns zwar unterhalten, aber irgendwie dann doch nichts gesagt. Wir wollen nachher reden...“

„Ihr seid beide unsicher“, vermutete Maxi. „Und setzt euch unter Druck. Warum guckt ihr euch nicht einfach in Ruhe die Wohnung an, geht dann schön essen und genießt den Abend? Reden könnt ihr dann immer noch, aber... ihr braucht was Schönes, was ihr gemeinsam machen könnt.“

„Ja, vermutlich... wir werden es versuchen.“

„Ich drück euch die Daumen.“

„Danke“, nickte Leo, auch wenn er wirklich nicht sicher war, ob das noch einmal zu kitten war.

Wenig später begann dann schließlich das Training und damit blieb keine Zeit weiter nachzudenken oder sich zu unterhalten.

Glücklicherweise lenkten ihn die Bewegungen und Aufgaben und am Ende auch das Spiel von seinen Problemen mit Patrick ab. 

Nach dem Training musste er sich beeilen. Er musste schließlich noch zum Hotel und Patrick abholen, ehe sie zum Besichtigungstermin fahren konnten.

Dennoch widmete er sich etwas länger als sonst seinen Haaren und prüfte dann noch einmal, dass seine Kleidung okay war, dann machte er sich auf den Weg.

Als er ins Hotelzimmer kam, saß Patrick zwar noch vor seinem Laptop hatte sich aber auch umgezogen.

„Hey, ich bin wieder da“, grüßte Leo ihn.

„Hey“, sagte Patrick und klappte den Laptop zu. „Ich bin auch sofort startbereit.“

Überrascht sah Leo ihn an, so viel Enthusiasmus hatte er nicht erwartet. „Schön“, freute er sich.

Patrick stand auf und griff sich seine Jacke. 

Leo legte seine Tasche weg, dann verließ er mit Patrick zusammen das Zimmer. 

„Wie war dein Training?“ fragte Patrick.

Wieder so ein überraschendes Interesse. „War ganz okay. Eher taktisch, aber da habe ich ja auch einiges nachzuholen. Und wie war der Tag bei dir so? Bist du weitergekommen?“

Patrick schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich.“

„Blöd“, machte Leo mitfühlend.

„Habe mit nichts Anderem gerechnet.“

Leo seufzte leise. Das war doch für Patrick wieder ein Grund über den Wechsel nach Bremen zu schimpfen.

Die Fahrt verlief dann auch schweigend, bis Leo schließlich vor dem Haus in dem sie den Termin hatten, anhielt.

„Hier wäre es dann“, deutete Leo auf das Haus. „Ist glaub ich da oben rechts.“

Patrick nickte und stieg aus. Dann sah er sich um.

„Und?“, fragte Leo unsicher nach. Ihm selbst gefiel die Gegend, nicht nur, aber auch, weil zwei Straßen weiter die Eggesteins wohnten. 

„Die Gegend sieht nett aus“, sagte Patrick.

Zufrieden nickte Leo. „Finde ich auch. Da drüben geht’s übrigens zum Hafen“, deutete er eine Straße hinunter, am Ende konnte man die Kaimauer sehen. 

„Ich mag Wasser, das weißt du. Ich werde also nicht über die Gegend hier meckern“, sagte Patrick.

Leo nickte, sagte aber nichts dazu. Stattdessen ging er auf die Haustür und klingelte. Der Makler hatte versprochen da zu sein.

Und tatsächlich ertönte sofort der Summer, und Leo drückte die Haustür auf.

Sie liefen zu Fuß in den zweiten Stock, Patrick mochte Fahrstühle nicht besonders. Dann standen sie vor der geöffneten Wohnungstür.

Der Makler begrüßte sie an der Tür und schüttelte ihnen die Hand. Offiziell war Patrick als Begleitung da, für eine zweite Meinung, aber zum Glück bot der Makler ihnen an sie erstmal ein bisschen allein durch die Wohnung zu streifen und danach Fragen zu beantworten.

So konnten sie sich – wenn auch leise – offen über die Wohnung unterhalten. Leo war gleich hellauf begeistert, sie war groß und hell, und vor allem hatte sie einem großen Balkon. 

Patrick war zwar deutlich zurückhaltender, aber Leo kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen, dass die Wohnung ihm gefiel. „Wir können dir hier sogar ein kleines Büro einrichten“, sagte Leo.

„Ja… müsste gehen“, nickte Patrick. „Wollen wir mal zu dem Makler?“

Leo nickte und die beiden machten sich auf die Suche nach dem Makler.

Der stand in der Küche und sah gerade die Unterlagen an. „Eine sehr schöne Wohnung, nicht wahr?“, fragte er nach. 

„Oh ja, sie gefällt mir richtig gut“, sagte Leo lächelnd.

„Schön“, erwiderte der Makler das Lächeln, dann führte er die beiden noch einmal durch die Wohnung und erzählte und erklärte.

Leo warf Patrick einen kurzen fragenden Blick zu, aber eigentlich war das unnötig. Er wollte die Wohnung unbedingt und Patrick gefiel sie auch.

„Habe ich Sie von der Wohnung überzeugen können?“, fragte der Makler schließlich, als sie wieder in der Küche standen.

„Haben Sie. Und ich würde am liebsten sofort einziehen. Allerdings kommt jetzt der kleine Haken: ich habe erstmal nur einen Vertrag bis zum Saisonende bei Werder. Ich hoffe zwar, dass ich länger bleibe, kann es im Moment aber noch nicht sagen. Ist das ein Problem für Sie?“

„Nein, das wurde mir von Werder schon so mitgeteilt. Ich habe den befristeten Vertrag schon hier fertig gemacht – über eine Entfristung können wir dann zu gegebener Zeit sprechen.“

Leo strahlte. „Dann... wo muss ich unterschreiben?“

Der Makler lächelte ihn an. „Hier, hier… und hier“, schob er drei Seiten herüber und ging mit ihm alle nötigen Unterlagen durch. „Dann kann ich Ihnen ja gleich den Schlüssel überreichen.“

„Sehr gern. Ich will so schnell wie möglich raus aus dem Hotel.“

Der Makler nickte und reichte Leo einen Schlüsselbund. „Vier Haustür- und Wohnungsschlüssel, auch für den Keller, zwei für den Briefkasten.“

„Vielen Dank“, sagte Leo immer noch strahlend.

„Dann verabschiede ich mich mal von Ihnen - und wünsche Ihnen alles Gute in Ihrem neuen Zuhause.“

Leo brachte den Makler noch zur Tür und schloss diese dann hinter ihm. Dann drehte er sich zu Patrick. „Wir haben eine Wohnung!“

„Ja... das scheint so“, nickte Patrick.

„Und sie ist toll. Noch viel schöner als auf den Fotos.“

„Naja, noch ist sie ziemlich kahl“, meinte Patrick und sah sich um.

„Das lässt sich ja ändern“, sagte Leo und trat zu Patrick. „Magst du sie?“

„Ja, habe ich ja schon gesagt.“

„Und... glaubst du, du kannst dich hier wohlfühlen? In dieser Wohnung?“

Patrick zögerte, für Leos Geschmack eindeutig zu lange. „Es liegt nicht an der Wohnung, aber... es wird schwer werden.“

Auch Leo zögerte. „Hör mal, warum kaufen wir uns hier in der Gegend nicht ein bisschen was zu essen und zu trinken und essen dann hier ganz spartanisch auf dem Boden. Und unterhalten uns dabei mal in Ruhe über alles?“

Wieder dauerte es etwas, ehe Patrick antwortete. „Okay, können wir machen.“

„Dann los“, sagte Leo. „Gucken wir mal, was hier so in der Gegend für leckere Sachen verkauft werden.“

„Probier vorher den Schlüssel aus“, riet Patrick.

„Oh gute Idee“, nickte Leo und probierte gleich alle vier Wohnungsschlüssel aus.

Sie passten tatsächlich! Unten im Hausflur suchte er seinen neuen Briefkasten und probierte ihn aus. Dann traten sie vor das Haus. „Wollen wir einfach mal gucken, oder Google fragen?“

„Lass uns gucken“, bat Patrick. „Ein bisschen frische Luft tut ja auch ganz gut.“

Zufrieden nickte Leo, er fand es schon die Gegend zu Fuß zu erkunden.

Also machten sie sich einfach auf den Weg und gingen ziemlich wahllos in eine Richtung die Straße entlang.

Glücklicherweise dauerte es nicht allzu lange, bis sie ein kleines Einkaufszentrum fanden.

Hier kauften sie ein paar leckere Sachen, die sich problemlos mit den Fingern essen ließen, außerdem zwei billige Weingläser und eine Flasche Rotwein.

Leo wollte den Abend in der neuen Wohnung ein wenig feiern.

Außerdem half es ja vielleicht ein wenig bei dem Gespräch.

Nur ein wenig Wein um nicht so verkrampft zu sein.

Mit ihren Einkäufen bepackt gingen sie wieder zurück zu der Wohnung.

In der Wohnung setzten sie sich tatsächlich im zukünftigen Wohnzimmer auf den Fußboden, und Leo goss ihnen Rotwein ein.

Die Tür zum Balkon stand offen, so dass die für September noch ziemlich milde Abendluft in die Wohnung drang

Sie roch gut, fand Leo, frisch und sauber.

Also“, sagte Leo und lächelte Patrick an. „Auf die neue Wohnung.“

„Ja... auf die neue Wohnung“, wiederholte Patrick und hob sein Glas.

Sie tranken einen Schluck, dann stellte Leo sein Glas auf den Boden. „Also, was meinst du damit, dass es schwer werden wird?“

„Es wird schwierig in Bremen Fuß zu fassen. Einen Job zu finden, Freunde und so.“

„Hast du denn schon mal geguckt, ob es hier nicht passende Jobangebote gibt?“

„Nein... ich muss ja erst mein Projekt in Sinsheim fertigkriegen.“

Leo nickte. „Du hast alle Zeit dir was zu suchen, Patrick. Und Freunde... vielleicht wird das einfacher als du denkst.“

„Du meinst diese Mitspieler von dir?“

Erneut nickte Leo. „Genau. Jojo und Maxi.“

„Naja... wenn du meinst...“

„In Köln hat das doch auch funktioniert. Mit Timo und Jonas.“

„Ja, aber... ich weiß nicht.“

„Was weißt du nicht?“ fragte Leo nach.

„Ob sich das überhaupt lohnt.“

„Weil du... nicht weißt, ob du weiter mit mir zusammen sein willst?“ fragte Leo leise.

Patrick zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich, weil ich nicht weiß, wie lange du hier bleibst- Aber das andere...auch.“

Leo schluckte. Das zu hören, tat mehr weh als gedacht. „Liebst du mich nicht mehr?“

„Doch, natürlich. Aber...“ Patrick sah ihn ernst an. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das reicht.“

„Und alles wegen dem Wechsel? Oder... denkst du schon länger darüber nach?“

„Ich denke nicht darüber nach, Leo. Du...“

„Was?“

„Du hast den Anfang gemacht.“

„Mit meinem Wechsel?“

„Mit deinem Alleingang.“

„Für den ich mich mehr als einmal entschuldigt habe.“

„Ich weiß. Aber wenn man dann alleine in der Wohnung sitzt und du dich amüsierst, dann hilft eine Entschuldigung nicht.“

Leo holte tief Luft. „Und du meinst, ich habe das getan, weil ich dich nicht mehr liebe und unsere Beziehung beenden will?“

„Das Gefühl habe ich, ja. Du hast nicht ein Mal an mich gedacht, als du hergefahren bist.“

Leo wollte sofort den Kopf schütteln, aber... Patrick hatte nicht unrecht. Er hatte in diesem Moment wirklich nicht an ihn gedacht. Nicht mal ansatzweise. „Es tut mir wirklich leid“, sagte er kaum hörbar.

„Das weiß ich. Aber... das ändert nichts an der Tatsache...“

„Ich weiß, aber ich kann daran auch nichts mehr ändern. Weil es passiert ist. Die Frage ist doch aber, wie wir jetzt weitermachen.“

„Ich weiß es nicht, Leo, wirklich nicht.“

„Ich auch nicht“, murmelte Leo.

„Irgendwie...“ Patrick seufzte leise, „Wie stellst du dir das vor mit uns?“

„Das kommt drauf an, was du willst.“

„Ich möchte dich. Bei mir in Sinsheim. Ich habe keinen Bock auf ständiges Umziehen, das ist vielleicht dein Ding, aber ich möchte gerne dableiben, wo ich alles kenne. Vor allem, wo meine Freunde wohnen.“

„Patrick, ich war unglücklich in Sinsheim. Ich habe nicht mehr gespielt, ich hatte keine guten Freunde, meine Familie war ewig weit weg. Hier in Bremen habe ich schon jetzt mehr Kontakt zu den Leuten in der Mannschaft. Und es ist auch viel besser für alle zu erreichen.“

„Dafür ist es für mich in Sinsheim wirklich schön. Ich habe Freunde, wirklich gute Freunde, guten Job und alles. Ich möchte das alles nicht aufgeben mit der Aussicht, bald wieder umzuziehen.“

„Aber Patrick, das war von Anfang an klar. Als wir zusammengekommen sind, habe ich dir gesagt, dass es sein kann, dass wir oft umziehen müssen.“

„Wenn es dann wirklich wird, ist es noch mal was anderes, Leo. Ich dachte, ich würde das können.“

„Und wenn wir es mit der Fernbeziehung versuchen?“ fragte Leo.

„Meinst du, das geht gut? Ich arbeite in der Woche, du bist am Wochenende unterwegs. Wann könnten wir uns denn mal sehen?“

„Die Frage ist doch eher, ob wir es überhaupt versuchen wollen.“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, gab Patrick zu. 

„Dann... dann sollten wir uns wohl erstmal darüber klarwerden, ehe wir irgendwas planen.“

Patrick trank den letzten Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Wollen wir… spazieren gehen?“

„Gern“, nickte Leo.

Patrick erhob sich und stellte die Gläser auf die Arbeitsfläche der Einbauküche. 

Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen. „Wollen wir ein bisschen am Wasser langgehen?“

„Ja, das ist gut, da haben wir Ruhe.“ Ihr Weg führte sie zu den alten Hafenbecken. Es war noch immer angenehm warm, und die letzten Sonnenstrahlen schienen über die frisch angelegten Grünflächen. 

„Und meinst du nicht, dass du dich hier wohl fühlen könntest?“ fragte Leo nach einem Moment.

„Ist schon eine schöne Gegend, und du weißt, dass ich das Wasser mag. Aber wie lange wären wir hier? Ich fühle mich in Sinsheim wirklich wohl.“

„Patrick, ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie lange wir hierbleiben würde. Im Moment bin ich nur ausgeliehen. Ich würde also wirklich verstehen, wenn du solange in Sinsheim bleiben willst, bis sich daran was ändert. Aber ich... ich will nicht zurück nach Hoffenheim.“

„Das versteh ich ja. Aber… ich will da nicht weg.“

Leo blieb stehen und sah Patrick an. „Gibt es jemand anderen?“

Patrick hielt in der Bewegung inne und starrte Leo an. „Jemand anderen?“, fragte er nach, dann sah er auf den Boden vor sich.

„Ja. Hast du einen anderen Mann kennengelernt?“

„Ja. Nein… nicht, wie du jetzt denkst. Es läuft nichts zwischen uns. Er weiß es nicht mal…“

„Aber du hast Gefühle für ihn“, murmelte Leo.

Kaum merklich nickte Patrick.

Leo schluckte. Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Und so wirklich wusste er auch nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte.

Patrick hatte also schon Ersatz in Aussicht – und tat die ganze Zeit so, als wäre er der arme, allein gelassene. 

„Wann wolltest du mir das eigentlich sagen?“ fragte er.

„Es ist nichts zwischen Janni und mir. Er ist… interessant. Vielleicht auch interessiert. Mehr nicht. Und von solchen Männern bis du doch sowieso ständig umgeben. Warum soll ich dir dann davon erzählen?“

Leo schüttelte den Kopf. „Das stimmt so nicht. Wenn er nur irgendwer wäre, dann würde er dir nicht so durch den Kopf gehen, dass du unsere Beziehung in Frage stellst.“

„Ich stell unsere Beziehung nicht wegen Janni in Frage. Sondern weil ich nicht ständig umziehen kann. Und ich fänds schön, wenn ich mich nicht ständig verstecken muss.“

Leo schluckte. Das war ein Punkt, an dem er nichts ändern konnte. „Ich weiß“, sagte er leise. „Das versteh ich. Aber... du weißt, dass ich das im Moment nicht kann. Nicht solange ich aktiv spiele.“

„Das Risiko wäre nicht abzuschätzen, das weiß ich auch“. Zumindest das hatte Patrick nie in Frage gestellt. 

„Hier in Bremen... da könnten wir schon etwas offener sein. Wir könnten mal Sachen mit den Jungs machen. Mit Maxi und Jojo und so.“

„Die wissen bescheid, das hast du mir schon mal erzählt. Aber… das ist nicht das, was ich meine.“

„Was dann?“

„Mal ausgehen, tanzen. Im Kino knutschen. So was. Ich habe so lange darauf verzichtet.“

„Und das willst du nicht mehr.“

„Ich kann es nicht mehr, Leo. Ich habe jetzt mit den Jungs gesehen, wie locker das Leben sein kann.“

Leo blieb stehen. „Du hast deine Entscheidung schon längst getroffen, Patrick.“

„Nicht bewusst... aber unbewusst wohl schon.“ 

Leo schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann hat das hier alles keinen Sinn mehr. Dann ist es egal, wie schön die Wohnung ist oder wie toll Maxi und Jojo sind.“

„Ist doch für dich gut, wenn die Wohnung schön ist und Maxi und Jojo so toll sind.“

„Du weißt genau, wie ich das meine Patrick. Ich habe fast das Gefühl als wärst du erleichtert, dass ich dir einen Grund gegeben habe, dich trennen zu können.“

„Das stimmt nicht, und das weißt du auch“, protestierte Patrick sofort. 

„Vielleicht. Aber es fühlt sich grade einfach so an“, sagte Leo. Er war selbst erstaunt, dass es nun doch so weh tat. Dabei hatte er ja selbst Zweifel an ihrer Beziehung gehabt.

Als Maxi ihn gefragt hatte, ob er Patrick noch liebte, war er alles andere als sicher gewesen.

Und er war sich auch jetzt ehrlich gesagt nicht sicher. Was ihn allerdings verletzte war die Tatsache, dass Patrick schon jemand neues ins Auge gefasst hatte. Also wäre ihre Beziehung doch auch vorbei gewesen, wenn er in Sinsheim geblieben wäre.

Patrick… „Du hast von mir verlangt, dass ich in Sinsheim bleibe, dass ich meine Karriere aufs Spiel setze – dabei hattest du schon was Neues im Blick?“, fragte er nach und war selbst überrascht, wie aggressiv er klang.

„Ganz ruhig Leo. Jetzt verdrehst du die Tatsachen aber gehörig!“ sagte Patrick aufgebracht.

„Wie war es denn?“, fragte Leo laut nach. 

„Außerdem hast du doch auch schon Ersatz, oder? Dein toller Jojo oder Maxi.“

„Erstmal sind die beide kein Ersatz, weil ich mir dir zusammen bin, und dann ist das bei dir ja offenbar schon länger Thema.“ Und das – das tat wirklich weh.

„Nur, weil ich einen anderen Mann attraktiv finde, heißt das nicht, dass ich dich betrügen würde. Das sind deine Worte“, sagte Patrick. „Du darfst also gucken und flirten, aber ich nicht?“

„Ich flirte nicht. Und was du mit Janni hast – das klingt schon nach mehr als nur flirten. Immerhin meinst du, mit dem würdest du was anfangen wollen. Hättest du das auch überlegt, wenn ich in Sinsheim geblieben wäre?“

„Jetzt tu mal nicht so, als wäre ich immer der Böse! Du bist genauso schuld daran wie ich.“

„Schuld am Wechsel, ja. Aber ich frag mich echt, wie lange das mit uns noch gut gegangen wäre.“

„Das weiß ich nicht“, sagte Patrick ehrlich.

Leo nickte, „Vielleicht fügt es sich jetzt einfach so, wie es sein sollte“, überlegte er leise.

„Vielleicht“, sagte auch Patrick. 

Leo sah auf zu Patrick. Das… war es jetzt wohl gewesen, oder?

„Was... machen wir jetzt?“ fragte Patrick.

„Ich… weiß es nicht…“ gab Leo zu. So oft war er noch nicht in dieser Situation. „Zurück zum Hotel?“, schlug er vor. Vielleicht sollte er ein zweites Zimmer für Patrick buchen?

„Ja, ist glaub ich ne gute Idee“, sagte Patrick.

„Dann… zurück zu unserer… der neuen Wohnung.“ Leo deutete in die Richtung.

„Leo?“

„Hm?“, machte Leo fragend.

„Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun.“

Vorsichtig nickte Leo, das glaubte er Patrick auch. „Wir hätten… früher reden sollen.“ 

„Ja. Vielleicht war das auch das Hauptproblem. Dass wir eben nur noch über Unwichtiges geredet haben. Du warst zu beschäftigt mit dem Fußball und ich mit meinem Job.“

„Und dazwischen haben wir uns – unsere Beziehung – vergessen.“

„Klingt wie in nem kitschigen Film“, grinste Patrick schief.

„Ja, manchmal kann ich sowas“, erwiderte Leo das Grinsen.

„Dann lass uns zurück zum Wagen gehen...“

Schweigend gingen sie zu Leos Auto und fuhren ebenso schweigend zurück zum Hotel. „Willst du… ein eigenes Zimmer?“, fragte Leo leise, als sie die Lobby betraten.

Patrick zögerte. „Wäre vermutlich besser, wenn wir einen klaren Schnitt machen“, sagte er dann.

Es bildete sich ein ziemlicher Kloß in Leos Hals als er nickte und zur Rezeption ging. Wenig später hielt er die Karte für ein Zimmer schräg gegenüber seines eigenen in der Hand.

„Hier“, sagte er leise und hielt Patrick die Karte hin.

Der nickte leicht, „Danke. Dann… gehen wir mal hoch.“

Schweigend gingen sie nach oben und blieben dann vor ihren Zimmertüren stehen. 

„Deine Sachen…“, fiel Leo ein, als er gerade die Tür öffnen wollte.

„Stimmt. Die sollte ich wohl mit rüber nehmen“, murmelte Patrick.

„Ich helfe dir schnell“, meinte Leo und schob die Tür auf.

„Danke“, sagte Patrick und folgte ihm ins Zimmer.

Gemeinsam suchten sie Patricks Sachen zusammen und brachten sie in das gegenüberliegende Zimmer.

„Frühstücken wir morgen zusammen?“ fragte Leo.

„Wäre doch albern, wenn nicht. Ich meine, wir haben uns ja nicht gezofft, und du hast auch nicht vor einen Rosenkrieg anzuzetteln, oder?“

Leo schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, bestimmt nicht.“

„Dann... wann frühstückst du sonst so?“

„Treffen wir uns um 8 Uhr?“

„Ist okay, um acht“, stimmte Patrick zu. „Dann... schlaf gut, Leo.“

„Du auch Patrick“, sagte Leo leise und ging schnell aus dem Zimmer.

Als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, lehnte er sich erst einmal dagegen und atmete durch. Das war es also gewesen. Das mit Patrick war aus. Er war wieder... Single. Alleine.

Er schluckte ein wenig mühsam. Es tat weh, mehr als er gedacht hatte.

Immerhin waren es drei Jahre gewesen, sie hatten sich geliebt, und es war... auch am Ende war es freundschaftlich gewesen.

Und das war wohl das Problem. Sie waren Freunde geworden, mehr aber auch nicht mehr. Und das reichte einfach nicht, für eine Beziehung.

Besonders nicht für eine schwule Fernbeziehung dem Fußball im Hintergrund.


	16. Jojo und Maxi

Leo setzte sich auf sein Bett und seufzte tief.

Es fühlte sich komisch an. Vor einer halben Stunde hatte er noch einen festen Freund gehabt, und jetzt war Patrick in einem anderen Zimmer, und sie mussten sich für das Frühstück verabreden!

Wie von selbst griff er nach seinem Handy und wählte Jojos Nummer.

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe der sich meldete. „Leo, hi“, grüßte er ihn.

„Hi“, sagte Leo leise. „Stör ich grade?“

„Nein, ich bin nur etwas überrascht, dass du anrufst. Alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja. Nein. Ich... keine Ahnung, wenn ich ehrlich bin.“

„Was ist passiert?“

„Wir haben geredet. Ich. ich habe den Mietvertrag unterschrieben. Patrick...“

„Was hat Patrick gesagt?“, fragte Jojo besorgt.

„Wir haben Schluss gemacht.“

„Oh“. kam es leise von Jojo.

„Es... ist gut so. Wir haben es beide bemerkt, aber... es waren immerhin drei Jahre.“

„Ist das wirklich okay für dich?“

„Ja. Ich habe in den letzten Tagen viel nachgedacht und... Patrick offenbar auch. Ich habe ihn immer noch gern - aber ich... liebe ihn nicht mehr.“

Einen Moment war es leise in der Leitung. „Trotzdem ist es überraschend, oder? Wie kommst du wirklich klar?“

„Ich bin traurig“, sagte Leo leise.

„Hm, das ist klar. Ist ja doch auch plötzlich.“ Er schien kurz zu überlegen. „Willst du herkommen? Marco ist da, aber wir machen nur einen gemütlichen Fernsehabend.“

Leo zögerte nicht lange. „Wenn ich euch nicht nerve.“

„Nein, du nervst doch nicht. Pack dich ins Auto und komm her.“

„Dann bis gleich“, sagte Leo.

„Bis gleich“, verabschiedete sich Jojo und legte auf.

Leo packte schnell ein paar Sachen zusammen, dann machte er sich auf den Weg

Er klingelte, schon hörte er den Summer, und Jojo erwartete ihn an der Wohnungstür.

„Komm her“, sagte Jojo und zog ihn einfach in eine feste Umarmung.

Etwas überrascht brauchte Leo etwas, ehe er sich entspannen konnte, dann aber schmiegte er sich an Jojo.

„Wird alles gut“, murmelte Jojo.

Leo musste ein wenig lächeln, Jojo klang lieb und zuversichtlich zugleich.

„So und jetzt komm rein“, sagte Jojo und zog ihn in die Wohnung.

Leo folgte Jojo ins Wohnzimmer, wo Maxi und Marco auf dem Sofa saßen. Sie sahen auf, als Leo eintrat, und grüßten ihn. „Schön, dass du noch hergekommen bist“, meinte Maxi.

„Danke, dass ich herkommen konnte“, grinste Leo schief.

„Du bist hier immer willkommen“, meinte Maxi.“

„Komm setz dich“, sagte Marco.

„Danke“, nickte Leo, als Jojo ihm ein Glas Wasser in die Hand drückte, kaum, dass er sich gesetzt hatte.

„Willst du reden?“ fragte Jojo dann.

„Ist nicht viel passiert. Wir haben die Wohnung angeguckt, dann geredet - und gemerkt, dass da nicht mehr viel zwischen uns ist.“

„Keine Chance auf einen zweiten Versuch?“

„Ich denke nicht... Patrick bleibt in Sinsheim, da wollte er ja nie weg. Und auf die Ferne - das geht nur mit einer wirklich intakten Beziehung.“

„Und wie geht es dir damit?“ fragte Maxi.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß es noch gar nicht.“

„Klar, ist ja auch grade erst passiert. Aber wenn ihr euch so einig wart, dann war es richtig „, meinte Marco.

„Ja, wir sind uns einig, es wäre nichts mehr geworden.“

„Tut mir leid“, sagte Jojo.

„Muss es nicht. Du kannst nichts dafür - und mir - und auch Patrick – wird es bald bessergehen.“

„Ok, dann genug davon“, sagte Maxi. „Erzähl mal von der Wohnung.“

„Die ist schön, sehr schön“, begann Leo und erzählte von der Besichtigung.

„Na immerhin also etwas Gutes an diesem Tag“, sagte Jojo.

„Ja, das ist auf jeden Fall etwas Positives. Mal gucken, wann ich sie euch mal zeigen kann.“

„Na sobald wie möglich“, sagte Maxi. „Du hast die Schlüssel doch schon, oder?“

„Ja, klar. Aber heute nicht mehr, ja?“

„Nein, heute kriegen mich keine zehn Pferde mehr nach draußen.“

„Dann ist ja gut. Wenn ihr mögt, können wie sie die nächsten Tage mal rein. Und dann müssen wir einrichten. Und... ich habe keine Ahnung, welche Möbel ich übernehme, und was Patrick nimmt. Er wird bestimmt umziehen...“

„Hängst du denn sehr an den Sachen in Sinsheim?“ fragte Jojo.

„Nur an wenigen. Wieso?“

„Dann kauf dir neue“, sagte Maxi.

„Das.… habe ich vor. Wieso betonst du das so?“

„Ich meine nur. Zu einem Neuanfang gehören auch neue Möbel.“

„Hm“, machte Leo. „Ein paar Sachen nehme ich schon mit. Sind auch Möbel bei, die ich schon lange habe.“

„Maxi will nur mit dir Möbelshoppen“, grinste Jojo. „Der steht da drauf.“

„Ah, ich versteh schon. Ja, das können wir gern machen.“

„Sehr gut“, sagte Maxi zufrieden. „Und keine Angst, du bist bei mir in guten Händen.“

Fragend sah Leo zu Jojo. „Wie viel hast du zur Einrichtung hier beigetragen? Oder andere Leute?“

„Ich hatte Mitspracherecht bei meinem Zimmer und ich durfte ein klares Veto einlegen, wenn ich etwas absolut unmöglich fand“, sagte Jojo. „Aber es ist einfacher, Maxi einfach machen zu lassen.“

„Er scheint einen ganz guten Geschmack zu haben - ich glaub, ich lass mich drauf ein.“

„Du wirst es nicht bereuen“, sagte Maxi lächelnd.

Leo nickte. „Machen wir die nächsten Tage, ja?“

„Ja klar, nach dem Spiel. Vorher haben wir keine Zeit“, nickte Maxi.

„Ja, klar. So lange werde ich eh noch im Hotel bleiben.“

„Wir gucken, dass du schnell das wichtigste hast, damit das mit dem Hotel nicht mehr zu lange dauert“, versprach Maxi.

„Bett würde schon reichen. Sofa wäre nett. Und ein paar Elektrogeräte und so.“

„Und vielleicht ein Tisch zum Essen?“ schlug Marco grinsend vor.

„Und Stühle. Und einen Schrank und... im Grunde ja alles.“

„Alles kein Problem“, behauptete Maxi. „Lasst mich mal machen.“

„Langsam krieg ich doch Angst...“

Jojo lachte leise. „Wenn es zu schlimm wird, rette ich dich, versprochen.“

„Ich schick dann einen Notruf raus.“

„Jojo kann auch mitkommen“, meinte Maxi. „Tüten tragen und sowas.“

„Ich lass euch euren Spaß, ich habe mit dir genug Möbel gekauft.“

„Spielverderber“, sagte Maxi. „Dann kommt Marco zum Tütentragen mit.“

„Ähm... ich muss babysitten. Bei deinem Bruder“, beschloss Marco sofort.

Maxi zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Setz ihn einfach vor die Glotze und mach die Simpsons an, dann können wir ihn stundenlang allein lassen.“

„Hey“, protestierte Jojo, „Ihr könnt mich nicht einfach alleine lassen!“

„Dann willst du doch mit?“

„Ähm - nein. Aber ich darf nicht alleine bleiben. Oder aber ich geh ins Småland.“

Leo grinste. Ihm war schon klar, was die drei hier abzogen. Ablenkungsprogramm à la Eggesteins. Und es funktionierte gut.

Auch den Rest des Abends hatten sie erstaunlich viel Spaß.

Trotz des Angebots wieder im Gästezimmer zu schlafen, fuhr Leo zurück ins Hotel. Er war morgen mit Patrick zum Frühstück verabredet und da gab es ja tatsächlich noch ein paar Dinge, die sie besprechen mussten.

So lag er gegen elf Uhr im Bett - und dachte nach. Und grübelte. Über sich und Patrick, und darüber, wie es weitergehen konnte. Würden sie in Kontakt bleiben? Würde Patrick die Wohnung oder zumindest deren Inhalt übernehmen? Wie sah seine Zukunft aus, hier alleine ohne Partner in Bremen.

Irgendwann schlief er über all den Gedankenspielen ein.


	17. Essen zum Trost

Sein Wecker riss Leo am Morgen aus unruhigem Schlaf.

Er tastete unwillkürlich neben sich, erst dann erinnerte er sich wieder an den gestrigen Tag. Mit Patrick war Schluss. Endgültig.

Er war alleine. Das Gefühl tat ziemlich weh, mehr als gedacht.

Dabei war es gar nicht so sehr Patrick, den er vermisste. Aber das Gefühl jetzt wieder allein zu sein, Single zu sein, das war nicht schön.

Es war schön gewesen jemanden zu haben zu dem man gehörte. und er hatte schöne Zeiten mit Patrick gehabt - er war ein Teil seines Lebens gewesen.

Und jetzt? Abends würde niemand zu Hause auf ihn warten. Er würde morgens allein Frühstücken, allein Filme und Serien gucken.

Alleine einkaufen, kochen, alleine aufräumen und nicht auf Patrick schimpfen, weil der so unordentlich war.

Leo seufzte tief. Das würde eine ziemliche Umstellung werden.

Er war froh, dass er mit den Eggesteins - und Marco - schon so gute Freunde gefunden hatte, aber er wollte den dreien auch nicht ständig auf die Nerven gehen.

Marco und Maxi waren frisch verliebt, die beiden brauchten auch Zeit für sich. Und Jojo hatte bestimmt auch genug andere Freunde, mit denen er Zeit verbringen wollte.

Zu seinem Liebeskummer wegen Marco wollte er sich bestimmt nicht Leo mit seinem Kummer antun.

Leo setzte sich auf. Er musste sich langsam fertigmachen, wenn er pünktlich um 8 Uhr unten sein wollte.

Schnell duschte er sich und zog sich an, dann trat er auf den Flur. Hier wollten sie ich doch treffen, oder?

Einen Augenblick später öffnete sich Patricks Tür. „Hey“, begrüßte Patrick ihn mit einem unsicheren Lächeln. „Bin... ich zu spät?“

„Nee, ich bin auch gerade erst fertig geworden. Hey.“

„Gut. Dann... gehen wir nach unten?“

„Ja, lass uns gehen. Ich habe schon Hunger, und das Frühstück ist ja echt gut hier.“

Patrick nickte nur leicht und folgte Leo dann nach unten in den Speisesaal.

Sie suchten sich einen gemütlichen Tisch für zwei und holten sich dann ihr Frühstück vom reichhaltigen Buffet.

„Hast du geschlafen?“ fragte Leo nach einem Moment.

„Hm, ging so. Konnte ewig nicht einschlafen. Und du?“

„Ging mir ähnlich. Es... das alles fühlt sich nicht gut an.“

„Aber... die Entscheidung steht, oder?“

Leo nickte leicht. „Ja, sie steht. Deshalb kann es aber trotzdem weh tun, oder? Ich meine, wir hatten doch eine schöne Zeit zusammen. Oder?“

„Ich wollte nur sichergehen. Und ja, es tut weh, auch wenn es richtig ist. Es ist einfach alles anders jetzt.“

„Meinst du es wäre anders gekommen, wenn ich vor einem Jahr gleich bei Werder unterschrieben hätte?“

Patrick überlegte „Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht. Aber ich kann es dir echt nicht sagen.“

Leo schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist eigentlich auch unwichtig. Wir können schließlich nicht in die Vergangenheit reisen und sie ändern.“

„Irgendwann werden wir irgendwo glücklich leben und zurückgucken zu den drei Jahren, die wir zusammen hatten, und uns gern dran erinnern.“

„Das hoffe ich. Ich fänds schön, wenn... naja, wenn wir uns nicht ganz aus den Augen verlieren würden Patrick.“

Patrick nickte. „Fände ich auch schön. Waren immerhin drei Jahre. Dann...“ Er grinste schief. „Wollen wir Freunde bleiben?“

„Oh Gott, ich dachte nicht, dass ich diesen Satz mal höre“, sagte Leo kopfschüttelnd.

Tatsächlich kicherte Patrick jetzt kurz. „Ich hatte auch nicht gedacht, dass ich ihn jemals sagen würde.“

„Dann... versuchen wir es einfach. Immerhin gibt es keine Kinder oder Tiere um die wir uns streiten könnten.“

„Und alles andere... schaffen wir schon zu klären.“

Leo nickte und trank einen Schluck Kaffee. „Lass dir Zeit zu entscheiden, was du mit dem Haus machen willst. Ich... ein paar der Möbel hätte ich gern, aber das meiste kannst du behalten, wenn du möchtest.“

„Das ist eine klare Sache - ich werde es alleine nicht halten können. Aber den Inhalt, also was du davon nicht brauchst, würde ich gern nehmen.“

„Klar. Und du kannst ganz in Ruhe nach was Neuem suchen. Das Haus ist eh noch bis Ende des Jahres gemietet.“

Patrick nickte, er sah dabei erleichtert aus. „Danke.“

„Nicht dafür“, sagte Leo.

„Ich werde unsere Sachen sortieren, dann musst du dich nicht darum kümmern“, versprach Patrick.

„Danke Patrick.“

Patrick zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du kannst die Sachen dann abholen, wenn es dir passt.“

„Ja, das mach ich“, nickte Leo.

„Und… brauchst du etwas vorher? Soll ich dir was schicken?“, bot Patrick an.

„Meine Klamotten brauch ich wohl eher als meine Möbel“, grinste Leo etwas schief.

„Hm, ich such dir raus, was du brauchen kannst. Unterlagen und so holst du besser ab, oder?“

Leo nickte. „Ja. ich gucke, dass ich nächste Woche mal runterkomme. Muss ich nur vorher mit Flo besprechen.“

„Melde dich vorher, dass ich dann auch zu Hause bin.“

„Stimmt“, murmelte Leo. „Ich muss dir noch meinen Schlüssel geben... Kommst du nach dem Essen dann einfach kurz mit hoch in mein Zimmer?“

„Nein, lass noch. Das ist schon okay, musst doch an deine Sachen rankommen, wenn ich nicht da bin. Das machen wir dann, wenn du in Sinsheim bist.“

„Ok“, sagte Leo.

Es war komisch, hier zusammen zu sitzen, und oft wussten sie nicht, worüber sie reden sollten. Dennoch war es wichtig, diese Zeit gemeinsam zu verbringen, wollten sie irgendwann mal vernünftig miteinander umgehen.

Immerhin das hatten sie einigermaßen gut hinbekommen. Ihre Trennung war nicht böse verlaufen oder im Streit ausgeufert.

Auf diese Basis konnten sie aufbauen. Selbst jetzt beim Frühstück funktionierte es allmählich besser, und am Ende verabschiedeten sie sich mit einem zumindest halbwegs guten Gefühl. „Bleibst du noch in Bremen?“, fragte Leo nach, als sie vor ihren Zimmertüren standen.

Patrick schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich werde heute Mittag zurückfliegen.“

„Okay…“ Leo zögerte, dann trat er auf Patrick zu und umarmte fest. „Komm gut nach Hause.“

„Viel Glück morgen bei deinem ersten Spiel“, sagte Patrick leise.

„Danke. Wir… hören voneinander.“

Patrick nickte. „Bis dann...“

„Ja -bis dann.“ Leo sah ihn noch einmal kurz an, dann verschwand er in seinem Zimmer und atmete tief durch. 

Das war es dann also. Patrick und er waren nicht mehr zusammen und hatten sogar schon geregelt wie es mit der Wohnung und den Möbeln weitergehen würde.

Irgendwie fühlte er sich leer, total leer und… verlassen. Einsam irgendwie, weil es niemanden mehr gab, zu dem er gehörte. 

Er wusste, dass das Gefühl auch wieder vorbeigehen würde, aber im Moment war es einfach scheiße.

Noch einmal atmete er tief durch, dann stieß er sich von der Tür ab und suchte seine Sachen zusammen. Es glich einer Flucht, wie er sein Zimmer verließ.

Zum Glück ging es heute Nachmittag nach Berlin, das würde ihn gut ablenken. Ihm graute eigentlich erst vor dem Sonn-und Montag, wo er viel Zeit für sich haben würde.

Patrick würde nicht da sein, wie es geplant gewesen war, und er alleine im Hotel sitzen. Vielleicht konnte er schon etwas für die Wohnung besorgen – die Wohnung, die er alleine bewohnen würde.

Gut, das war gar nicht so schlimm, weil er mit der Wohnung keine Erinnerungen an gemeinsame Zeit mit Patrick verband. Es war ein totaler Neuanfang.

Mit den Eggesteins und Marco hatte er ja auch sogar schon die ersten Freundschaften geschlossen. Er war also gar nicht so alleine, überlegte er auf der Fahrt zum Training. 

Und das würde ja noch besser werden, je länger er hier war und je mehr Zeit er mit der Mannschaft verbrachte.

Er hatte schon in den ersten Tagen gemerkt, dass die Mannschaft ihn gerne aufnahm, nicht nur die Eggesteins kümmerten sich darum, dass er sich hier wohl fühlte.

Wenig später parkte er schließlich seinen Wagen und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kabine.

Jojo war schon da, Marco und Maxi konnte er jedoch nicht sehen. „Morgen“, grüßt er den jüngeren der Eggesteinbrüder.

„Morgen Leo“, sagte Jojo mit einem Lächeln. „Na, wie gehts dir? Konntest du schlafen?“

„Naja, etwas zumindest“, erwiderte Leo. „Wir haben zusammen gefrühstückt, das war wohl ganz gut.“ 

„Wow, das läuft ja ziemlich friedlich zwischen euch ab“, sagte Jojo überrascht.

„Naja… war halt schon länger nicht mehr wirklich eine Beziehung, was wir hatten. Ist eher eine Erlösung.“ 

„Ist ja auch viel angenehmer so. Ohne Streit und böses Blut.“

„Das bringt doch auch nichts.“

Jojo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber trotzdem läuft es meistens ja so ab.“

„Ja, wenn einer den anderen verletzt hat. Oder die Trennung überraschend ist.“

Jojo nickte. „Ja. Und ihr habt jetzt auch den Vorteil, dass ihr räumlich so weit getrennt seid. Du kannst hier völlig neu starten, ohne Altlasten. Für Patrick stell ich mir das schwieriger vor. Oder wird er sich auch ne neue Wohnung suchen?“

„Bis Ende des Jahres kann er noch in unserem Haus bleiben, habe ich ihm gesagt – aber er muss sich schon was Neues suchen, alleine kann er das Haus nicht halten.“

„Das ist nett von dir, dass du ihm bis Ende des Jahres so helfen willst“, sagte Jojo.

Leo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir tut es nicht weh, und das Haus ist eh so lange gemietet.“

„Und du hast damit auch keinen Stress deine Sachen herzuholen“, nickte Jojo.

„Nein, ich fahr hin, wenn wir mal Zeit haben – Länderspielpause oder so.“

„Die kommt ja schneller als gedacht. Hoffentlich nimmt Jogi Maxi mal wieder mit, sonst musst du ihn hier etwas aufmuntern.“

„Marco und du, ihr seid dann unterwegs? Dann kümmre ich mich um Maxi. Vielleicht mag er ja mitkommen nach Sinsheim.“

„Ich geh zumindest davon aus, dass Marco und ich wieder weg sind. Stefan hat jedenfalls gesagt, dass er mit mir plant, wenn ich mich nicht verletze.“

„Dann immer schön vorsichtig sein“, grinste Leo ihn an. Inzwischen war er fertig umgezogen und sah Jojo an. „Warten wir noch auf die beiden, oder gehen wir schon raus?“

„Wir gehen schon“, sagte Jojo. „Ich habe die beiden vorhin bestimmt dreimal erinnert, dass wir losmüssen, aber sie waren mit ihrem verliebten anschmachten nicht fertig, also haben sie Pech.“

Leo grinste, dann stand er auf. „Mal sehen, ob sie es noch pünktlich schaffen.“

„Sollten sie besser. Flo hat viel Geduld aber zu spät zum Abschlusstraining kommen, das findet er nicht gut.“

Das konnte Leo sich vorstellen, das sah kein Trainer gerne. Gemeinsam mit Jojo trat er auf den Platz und begann sich warm zu machen.

Sie liefen schon fast 10 Minuten als Jojo ihn anstupste und nach hinten zeigte. „Da sind die beiden.“

„Na, die haben sich ja echt Zeit gelassen“, kommentierte Leo. 

„Ich will gar nicht wissen warum“, brummte Jojo.

„Nein – ich auch nicht. Seien wir einfach froh, dass sie es noch gerade so geschafft haben.“

Jojo nickte nur leicht.

„Sie... sie schaffen es doch meistens, oder?“

„Ja klar“, sagte Jojo. „Heute Morgen waren sie einfach nur besonders... ätzend verknallt.“

Mitfühlend sah Leo ihn an. An solchen Tagen musste es wirklich schwer für ihn sein. „Wollen wir heute Mittag was zusammen machen, damit die beiden alleine... ätzend verknallt sein können?“

„Gern“, sagte Jojo sofort und grinste dann. „Wir geben ja ein tolles Duo ab.“

„Zwei Typen mit beschissenen Beziehungsproblemen. Und Liebeskummer.“

„Ja... gute Beschreibung.“

„Daran denken wir einfach nicht, wenn wir unterwegs sind.“

„Meistens schaff ich das ja auch. Nur manchmal merk ich es noch.“

„Ist auch blöd, dass du ihn immer vor der Nase hast.“

Jojo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Oder gut. Denn so sehe ich immer wieder, dass Marco Maxi liebt und ich mir keine Hoffnungen zu machen brauche. Dass ich ihn wirklich abhaken kann.“

„Und du siehst immer wieder, dass er ein lieber Kerl ist. Mit einem Arschloch kann man eher abschließen.“

„Aber er macht Maxi glücklich. Und ich will, dass mein Bruder glücklich ist.“

„Das ist er, das sieht man ganz deutlich.“

„Also ist alles gut“, sagte Jojo.

„Und wenn es mal nicht gut ist, dann kommst du einfach zu mir.“

„Abgemacht“, lächelte Jojo.

Zufrieden nickte Leo. Sie liefen noch ein wenig zusammen, dann hörten sie Flos Pfiff, und das Training begann.

Es war ein typisches Abschlusstraining, nicht zu hart, bei dem noch einmal an Kleinigkeiten gearbeitet wurde.

Schließlich wurden sie zum Duschen geschickt.

„Ich weiß schon, wo wir hingehen können“, meinte Jojo. „Ist in der Nähe deiner neuen Wohnung.“

„Erzähl“, forderte Leo ihn auf.

„Nein, ich zeige es dir“, grinste Jojo. „Alles andere wäre doch langweilig.“

Leo schnaubte kurz, nickte dann aber. Er wollte Jojo nicht den Spaß verderben.

Außerdem hatte Jojo ihn bisher immer zu sehr leckeren Restaurants gebracht. Er würde einfach darauf vertrauen, dass das auch diesmal so war.

So machten sie sich fertig und verabschiedeten sich von den anderen. „Seid pünktlich“, mahnte Maxi sie, als sie schon fast aus der Kabine waren.

„Das musst du grad sagen“, schnaubte Jojo.

„Wieso?“, fragte Maxi scheinheilig. „Wir waren pünktlich.“

„Grade so mein Lieber, grade so.“

„Egal, pünktlich ist pünktlich.“

„Ja, aber wir anderen waren schon warmgelaufen, als ihr euch hier her bequemt habt.“

„Wenn ihr dafür so lange braucht“, stichelte Maxi.

„Ich habe Hunger!“ meldete sich Leo zu Wort und zog an Jojos Arm.

„Sorry... wir sehen uns nachher“, verabschiedete sich Jojo schnell und folgte Leo nach draußen.

„Ich fahre?“ bot Jojo an. „Wir fahren dann auf dem Rückweg auch kurz bei dir im Hotel vorbei, dann kannst du deine Sachen holen.“

„Das klingt gut, so machen wir das.“

Sie gingen zu Jojos Wagen und fuhren vom Parkplatz.

Der Weg führte sie in die Überseestadt, in der Tat ganz in die Nähe von Leos neuer Wohnung.

Hier parkte Jojo den Wagen und die beiden stiegen aus.

„Hier geht es lang“, deutete Jojo in eine Richtung, und Leo folgte ihm.

„Da vorn ist es“, sagte Jojo schließlich und deutete nach vorn.

„Na dann rein da“, sagte Leo.

Sie betraten das große Restaurant und fanden gleich einen Tisch am Fenster.

„So, und was empfiehlst du hier besonders?“ fragte Leo.

„Die Grillpfannen sind sehr lecker.“

„Hm, die hören sich auch gut an“, nickte Leo.

„Ich nehme die Pfanne mit Pute. Oder wollen wir uns ein paar Vorspeisen teilen?“

„Das nächste Mal. Diesmal will ich die Surf & Turf Pfanne probieren.“

„Okay, die ist auch sehr lecker.“

„Dann ist das ja auch geklärt“, nickte Leo zufrieden.

Sie entschieden sich schnell für Getränke, und Jojo winkte dann den Kellner heran.

Wenige Augenblicke später hatten sie bestellt und lehnten sich dann entspannt zurück.

Sie sprachen erst einmal gar nicht, die Ruhe tat ihnen beiden gut.

„Hast du eigentlich noch viel Familie in Brasilien?“ fragte Jojo schließlich.

„Ja, klar, der größte Teil der Familie ist in Brasilen. In Rio. Wir versuchen jedes Jahr hinzufliegen - über Weihnachten. Dann feiern wir da am Strand, das ist herrlich“, kam Leo ins Schwärmen, während er über seine zweite Heimat erzählte.

Jojo hörte ihm zu und lächelte immer wieder, bis schließlich das Essen kam und Leos Erzählungen vorerst ein Ende setzten.

Bei den Erzählungen wurde deutlich, dass Leo schon auch Brasilianer war - seine Leidenschaft und Liebe für das Land war deutlich zu spüren. Dennoch gehörte er nach Deutschland, und auch das merkte man.

Mit großem Hunger machten sich die beiden dann über ihr essen her.

„Boah, das war gut“, meinte Leo, als er gut gesättigt die gusseiserne Pfanne von sich schob.

„Sag ich ja“, sagte Jojo. „Aber heute beim Abendessen gibt es nur nen Salat.“

„Oh ja, mehr würde wohl auch gar nicht reinpassen.“

Jojo grinste. „Mal gucken, was wir dann im Hotel sagen, wenn da die ganzen leckeren Sachen am Buffet stehen.“

„'Nein'. Wir sollten 'nein' sagen.“

„Ja sollten wir. Wir sollten ganz standhafte Fußballprofis sein.“

„Wir passen gegenseitig auf. Sonst gibt es Ärger von Flo, und das möchte ich nicht.“

„Aber Flo weiß ja gar nicht, wo wir heute Mittag schlemmen waren.“

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Er wird das sehen, wenn wir mit dicken Bäuchen zum Stadion kommen.“

„Meinst du?“

„Er kennt uns gut...“

„Dann... sollten wir vielleicht gleich noch einen Verdauungsspaziergang machen, ehe wir unsere Sachen holen?“ schlug Leo vor.

„Ja, ich glaub, das wäre besser. Zumindest würde er uns dann das schlechte Gewissen nicht an der Nase ansehen können.“

„Wir könnten mal bei meiner neuen Wohnung vorbeigehen. Ist ja nicht weit von hier.“

„Ja, dann kannst du sie mir schon mal zeigen.“

Leo nickte. „Das klingt gut.“

„Also los.“ Jojo winkte den Kellner heran und zahlte, dann folgte er Leo nach draußen.

„Ähm...“ Leo sah sich um. „Da lang?“ schlug er dann ziemlich wahllos vor.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, wo deine Wohnung ist - versuchen wir es einfach mal.“

„Dann hoffen wir mal das Beste“, grinste Leo.

Jojo folgte ihm, und gemeinsam irrten sie ein wenig durch die Gegend. „Hier waren wir schon... hast du nicht die Adresse dabei?“

„Die müsste ich im Handy haben. Hoffentlich“, murmelte Leo und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche.

Mit Hilfe einer WhatsApp, in der die Adresse stand, und Google Maps fanden sie den Weg zu Leos neuem Zuhause. „Ja, das kommt mir bekannt vor...“

„Davon erzählen wir lieber niemandem“, grinste Jojo. „Verlaufen in Bremens Überseestadt.“

„Auf der Suche nach der eigenen Wohnung.“

„Welches Haus ist denn nun genau?“

„Das da drüben, mit den beiden Bäumen“, deutete Leo schräg über die Straße.

Jojo folgte ihm und wenig später betraten sie das Haus in dem sich Leos neue Wohnung befand.

„Hier hoch... Fahrstuhl gibt es auch, aber wir wollen heute ja sportlich sein.“

„Welche Etage?“ fragte Jojo misstrauisch.

„Zweite. Das geht schon.“

„Na gut“, seufzte Jojo. „Dann mal hoch die Stufen.“

„Du kannst auch den Fahrstuhl nehmen.“

„Nein, ich folge dir wie das ein braver Fußballer so macht.“

„So ist es gut“, nickte Leo und erklomm die Stufen bis zu seiner Wohnung. Es war ein komisches Gefühl - gestern hatte er die Wohnung noch mit seinem Freund zusammen angesehen, jetzt war der nicht mehr sein Freund.

„Alles ok?“ fragte Jojo als sie vor der Wohnungstür standen.

„Geht schon. Ist nur gerade bisschen merkwürdig.“

„Weil du gestern mit Patrick hier warst?“

„Ja, als ich die Wohnung gemietet habe, waren wir noch zusammen. Das ist nicht mal vierundzwanzig Stunden her.“

„Aber richtig zusammen wart ihr da doch auch schon nicht mehr.“

„Nein, nur... offiziell.“

„Dann vergiss das. Sieh dir deine neue Wohnung heute noch mal ganz genau an und denk nicht an Patrick.“

„Okay - das machen wir. Ich zeig sie dir ganz ausführlich - da musst du jetzt durch.“

„Kein Problem. Wenn du denn dann endlich mal die Tür aufschließt, sonst stehen wir bis in alle Ewigkeit vor deiner Wohnungstür.“

„Es ist eine ganz besondere Tür“, grinste Leo, „Man muss sie gebührlich bewundern. Und dann eintreten.“ Er schloss auf und ließ Jojo eintreten.

„Sie ist auf jeden Fall schön hell“, bemerkte Jojo sofort.

„Ja, das fand ich auch besonders schön. Ich mag es hell.“

Die beiden gingen ganz langsam durch die Räume und sammelten sogar schon Ideen, wo welches Möbelstück später stehen könnte.

Es machte Spaß mit Jojo zusammen zu planen, und Leos Stimmung wurde Zusehens besser.

„Ich fürchte langsam müssen wir los“, sagte Jojo schließlich.

„Oh - ja, sogar ziemlich dringend.“

„Also erst zu mir, die Sachen holen und dann zum Hotel zu deinem Zeug“, sagte Jojo.

„Ja, und dann ab zum Bus. Wenn kein Stau ist, können wir es noch schaffen.“

„Keine Angst, das schaffen wir“, sagte Jojo und schob Leo aus der Wohnung.


	18. Asyl bei den Eggesteins

Sie gingen zurück zum Restaurant - auf direktem Weg war das wirklich nicht weit. Von dort aus fuhren sie die paar Meter zu der Eggesteinschen Wohnung. „Hey, jemand zu Hause?“, rief Jojo in den Flur.

„Küche!“ rief Maxi zurück.

„Komm mit“ griff Jojo kurzerhand nach Leos Fingern und zog ihn in die Küche.

„Ihr seid aber spät dran“, sagte Maxi mit einem Grinsen.

„Ja, wir waren noch in meiner Wohnung. Aber du bist ja auch noch nicht fertig.“

„Ich warte nur auf Marco, der ist noch im Bad.“

„Ich lass Leo kurz bei dir und hol meine Sachen, dann lassen wir euch beiden auch schon wieder alleine.“

„Wir müssen eh gleich los“, sagte Maxi und sah Leo an. „Wo wart ihr zwei denn?“

„Im El Mondo - das ist ja echt gut da.“

„Oh ja, das ist super lecker.“

„Ihr seid öfter da?“

„Nicht zu oft, aber ja, wir gehen da schon ab und an hin. Auch mit anderen aus der Mannschaft.“

Leo nickte, das konnte er sich gut vorstellen. Sie unterhielten sich nur etwas, dann kehrte Jojo schon mit einer kleinen Reisetasche in der Hand zurück.

„So Leo, wir können los!“

„Bin bereit. Bis gleich, Maxi.“

„Bis gleich ihr beiden“, sagte Maxi.

Schon liefen sie die Treppe wieder runter und zum Wagen. Sie hatten nicht mehr viel Zeit, und Leo wollte keinesfalls auch nur ansatzweise zu spät kommen.

Über Schleichwege gelangte Jojo aber schnell zum Hotel und zum Glück hatte Leo seine Tasche fürs Hotel bereits gepackt.

Glücklicherweise hielt sie keine einzige rote Ampel auf, als sie dann zum Stadion fuhren, und sie waren tatsächlich noch fünf Minuten vor der Abfahrt am Bus.

„Siehst du, total pünktlich“, lächelte Jojo als sie ausstiegen.

„Ja, perfekt“, nickte Leo tatsächlich erleichtert

„Hey, ich hätte nie zugelassen, dass wir zu spät kommen. Ich bin noch nie zu spät gekommen.“

„Das ist gut. Ich bin auch immer pünktlich und finde das auch wichtig.“

Jojo nickte und die beiden gingen zum Bus. „Eigentlich sind wir hier alle immer pünktlich.“

„Auch Maxi und Marco? Das ist gut.“

„Da kommen die beiden“, sagte Jojo. „Und ja, sind sie.“

„Ha, dann sind wir echt noch früher dran als die beiden.“

„Klar. Die mussten ja noch knutschen“, schnaubte Jojo.

„Irgendwann bist du der, der knutschst.“

„Wahrscheinlich ist der dann auch wieder in jemand anderen verknallt“, murmelte Jojo kaum hörbar.

„Oh - wechselt das bei ihm so oft?“

„Was? Nein, nein. So meinte ich das nicht. Ich meinte eher, dass ich mich vermutlich wieder in nen Typen vergucke, der schon verliebt ist.“

„Ach so rum meinst du das... das glaub ich nicht. Laufen genug tolle Typen rum, die alleine sind und nur auf dich warten.“

„Bisher verstecken die sich aber ganz gut.“

„Vielleicht hast du bisher auch nicht richtig geguckt - gucken können.“

Jojo runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meinst du das?“

„Du denkst noch immer an Marco, oder? Und vergleichst alle mit ihm. Dann kannst du auch keine anderen sehen.“

„Mhm... vielleicht. Obwohl es ja wirklich schon besser geworden ist.“

„Das ist gut - und es wird noch besser werden.“

„Was wird besser?“ fragte Maxi, der in diesem Moment hinter ihnen aufgetaucht war. „Warum steht ihr überhaupt noch rum? Dürfen wir nicht in den Bus einsteigen?“

„Doch, aber wir wollten nur sichergehen, dass ihr den Weg hier her findet“, konterte Jojo.

„Jojo, ich bin noch nicht so alt, dass meine Augen mich im Stich lassen“, schnaubte Maxi.

„Nein, aber ihr habt mal wieder ewig gebraucht.“

„Wieso?“ fragte Marco. „Wir sind absolut pünktlich hier.“

„Auf die Minute.“

„So sollte es sein“, grinste Marco und nahm Maxi seine Tasche ab. „Ich verstau die kurz. Geht ihr doch schon mal rein.“

„Komm, wir gucken mal, ob wir noch einen freien Tisch finden“, schlug Maxi vor und legte Jojo eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Die drei stiegen ein und hatten Glück tatsächlich noch einen Tisch zu ergattern.

Sie machten es sich gemütlich, dann packte Maxi ein Kartenspiel aus. „The Game. Ist ziemlich cool“, meinte er und erklärte dann die recht einfachen Regeln.

Sie spielten eine ganze Weile, bis sich schließlich allgemeine Schläfrigkeit im Bus breitmachte. Auch die vier lehnten sich in ihre Sitze zurück.

Als erfahrene Busreisende hatten sie Kissen dabei, so dass sie sich bequem hinlegen konnten. Maxi und Marco lehnten sich mehr oder weniger unauffällig aneinander.

„Musik?“ fragte Jojo Leo leise und hielt ihm einen Kopfhörer hin.

„Oh - ja, gerne“, lächelte Leo ihn an und nahm ihm den Kopfhörer ab.

Jojo nickte und stellte dann die Musik auf seinem Handy ein.

Es war ruhige Musik, die Leo so von ihm nicht erwartet hatte, aber sie passte sehr gut zur Stimmung im Bus und zur leichten Schläfrigkeit, die Leo auch verspürte.

Leo schloss die Augen und ließ sich von der Musik in einen angenehmen halb schlafenden Zustand wiegen.

Der Bus fuhr durch die Landschaft, über die Autobahnen bis nach Berlin.

„Wir sind gleich da“, sagte Jojo schließlich.

„Oh“, machte Leo und schlug die Augen auf.

„Gut geschlafen?“ fragte Jojo grinsend.

„Nicht wirklich geschlafen, glaub ich, obwohl... vielleicht doch.“ Leo war tatsächlich noch etwas verschlafen.

„Hast du“, sagte Marco von gegenüber. „Jojo hatte seine Spezialschlafmusik an, hm?“

„Klar“, lächelte Jojo, „die wirkt immer. Und die Fahrt ist sonst echt zu lang und zu langweilig.“

Leo gähnte und streckte sich dann leicht. Wenig später hielt der Bus dann auch schon und allgemeine Hektik machte sich breit, als alle ihre Sachen zusammensuchten und ausstiegen.

Sie gingen zur Rezeption und holten ihre Zimmerkarten ab. Wie eigentlich immer bekamen Maxi und Marco ein Zimmer zusammen. Leo sah auf seine Karte und blickte sich dann suchend um. „Zimmer 312?“, fragte er dann.

„Dann wirst du mich wohl weiter ertragen müssen“, sagte Jojo und hielt seine Karte hoch. „Offenbar meint Flo es gut mit mir.“

Leo lächelte ihn an. „Das mach ich gern. Du hast gute Musik zum Einschlafen, und schnarchen tust du hoffentlich auch nicht?“

„Wenn du meinen Bruder fragst, dann schnarche ich erbärmlich. Aber ich habe noch nie was gehört“, sagte Jojo. „Und ich würde es ja hören, wenn ich schnarchen würde.“

„Aber selbstverständlich - du bist schließlich am nächsten dran.“

„Eben. Aber keine Angst, mich stört es nicht, wenn du schnarchst. Ich schlaf wie ein Stein“, grinste Jojo breit.

„Ich schnarche nicht. Glaub ich. Hat sich aber auch noch nie jemand beschwert.“

„Dann lass uns mal hoch gehen“, sagte Jojo und schulterte seine Tasche.

Auch Leo nahm seine Tasche und folgte ihm zum Fahrstuhl.

Sie fuhren in die dritte Etage und gingen dann zu ihrem Zimmer.

„Schönes Zimmer“, meinte Leo und sah sich um. „links oder rechts?“

„Ist mir eigentlich egal“, sagte Jojo. „Such du ruhig aus.“

„Dann nehme ich das vordere“, beschloss Leo und stellte seine Tasche auf dem Bett ab.

Jojo nickte und ging durch zum hinteren Bett. Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich einfach rückwärts drauf fallen.

„Sieht bequem aus“, kommentiert Leo und machte es ihm nach. „Herrlich....“

„Ja. Boxspringbetten sind was Geiles. Ich habe mir diesen Sommer eins gekauft“, sagte Jojo mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Dann werde ich mir wohl auch eins kaufen, für die neue Wohnung.“

„Ja, mach das. Maxi schwört ja auf sein Wasserbett, aber ich komm damit gar nicht klar.“

„Nee, habe ich auch mal ausprobiert, aber irgendwie sack ich mit dem Po immer so ein, das mag ich nicht.“

Jojo gähnte und setzte sich wieder auf. „Wir müssen auch gleich runter zum Abendessen und der Besprechung.“

„Ja, müssen wir wohl. Ich bin noch immer so schläfrig.“

„Dann trinken wir beide gleich nen Kaffee, dann geht das wieder.“

„Hm, ich bin eigentlich ganz gern schläfrig.“

„Flo erwartet aber, dass wir ihm gleich aufmerksam zuhören.“

„Okay, dann doch einen Espresso.“

Jojo lächelte und schob sich vom Bett. „Dann hoch mit dir und ab nach unten.“

Leo stand ebenfalls auf. „Ich komm ja schon.“

„Nachher kannst du ganz in Ruhe mit deinem Bett kuscheln, versprochen.“

„Das ist gut“, grinste Leo. Gemeinsam fuhren sie mit dem Fahrstuhl runter und trafen dort schon auf die ersten Mitspieler.

Gemeinsam mit Davy und Nuri gingen sie in den Speisesaal.

Kurzerhand setzten sie sich auch gleich mit den beiden an einen Tisch. Das war gut, fand Leo, schließlich sollte er mehr Spieler als nur die Eggesteins und Marco kennenlernen.

Die vier unterhielten sich dann auch wirklich gut. Nuri und er tauschten ein paar Erinnerungen an Dortmund aus. Sie hatten sich damals knapp verpasst. Nuri war zurück nach Dortmund gekommen, als Leo grade zu 96 gewechselt war. 

„Na, immerhin spielen wir jetzt zusammen“, meinte Leo, „und das hoffentlich ganz lange.“

„Das hoffe ich auch. Lange und erfolgreich“, sagte Nuri lächelnd.

„Die Kombination wäre noch besser“, grinste Leo.

„Oh ja!“ nickte Jojo und sah Leo an. „Also, Espresso für uns beide?“

„Nach dem Essen, okay?“, bat Leo.

„Dann hoffen wir mal, dass ich so lange durchhalte. Wenn ich mit dem Kopf in den Teller fallen lasse, dann weck mich doch bitte“, grinste Jojo.

„Du kannst dir gern jetzt schon deine Koffeindosis holen.“

„Ne lass mal, Jojos Kopf im Suppenteller ist zu gut um das zu verpassen“, grinste Nuri breit. „Sag mir nur vorher bescheid, damit ich ein Foto machen kann.“

„Okay, Jojo – erstmal kein Kaffee für dich. Soll ich dir was zu essen holen?“

Jojo schob schmollend seine Unterlippe vor und nickte. „Ja, wenn ihr schon so gemein zu mir seid, könnt ihr mir wenigstens Essen besorgen.“

„Och je, du armer, gequälter Fußballer… Leo, hol ihm gefälligst was Leckeres“, forderte Davy ihn auf.

„Ich bemühe mich“, grinste Leo und stand auf. „Ein von euch beiden muss aber noch mitkommen. Vier Teller kann ich nicht tragen.“

„Ich komm schon“, stand Davy auf. „Lass uns mal gucken, was wir heute so kriegen.“ 

Gemeinsam mit Davy ging Leo zum Buffet und stellte für Jojo und sich zwei Teller zusammen - mit viel Gemüse und Salat, als Ausgleich für ihr mehr als reichhaltiges Mittagessen.

„Aufwachen“, sprach er Jojo an, als sie wieder am Tisch waren.

„Nuri hat mich mit dämlichen Witzen wach gehalten“, lachte Jojo und sah auf seinen Teller. „Du nimmst die Farbe Grün sehr wörtlich, hm?“ 

„Ich sag nur, ‚El Mondo‘„, grinste Leo und setzte sich Jojo gegenüber.

„Ja... Nudeln wären mir jetzt trotzdem lieber“, brummte Jojo und spießte eine Brokkolirose auf seine Gabel.

„Immerhin habe ich Hähnchenstreifen und diese Rühreistücke raufgemacht.“ 

„Du bist zu gütig“, schnaubte Jojo, grinste Leo aber an. „Wenigstens sieht dein Teller aus wie meiner. Dann leiden wir immerhin gemeinsam.“

„Was heißt hier leiden – leiden würden wir, wenn Flo was mitkriegt. Oder wir auf einmal mit Bauch auflaufen.“

„Was habt ihr beide heute Mittag denn bitte getrieben?“ fragte Davy verwirrt.

„Wir waren nur bisschen essen“, erklärte Leo.

„Im El Mondo“, fügte Jojo hinzu. „Und wir hatten deshalb beschlossen, heute Abend vernünftig zu sein und was ganz Gesundes zu essen.“

„Das El Mondo ist wirklich gut – nur nicht vor einem Spieltag, da habt ihr recht.“

„Liegt halt so praktisch nah an meiner neuen Wohnung“, sagte Leo.

„Ah, du wohnst auch da in der Ecke? Schön!“, freute sich Nuri.

„Den Mietvertrag habe ich gestern unterschrieben“, lächelte Leo. „Quasi neben den Eggesteins.“

„Oh je, ihr vier auf einem Haufen“, seufzte Davy gespielt.

„Wir sind voll harmlos“, sagte Jojo mit vollem Mund.

„Ja, nee, ist klar“, seufzte Davy. „Wo ihr seid, herrscht Chaos.“ 

„Chaos? Doch nicht bei uns“, sagte Jojo entsetzt. 

„Nein, niemals“, brummte Davy. „Leo, nimm dich vor den dreien in Acht.“

„Schon notiert“, grinste Leo zwinkernd.

„Du würdest ganz schrecklich langweilig werden“, warnte Jojo ihn sofort.

„Esst lieber mal euer Gemüse“, lachte Nuri.

„Chaos? Doch nicht bei uns“, sagte Jojo entsetzt. 

„Nein, niemals“, brummte Davy. „Leo, nimm dich vor den dreien in Acht.“

„Schon notiert“, grinste Leo zwinkernd.

„Du würdest ganz schrecklich langweilig werden“, warnte Jojo ihn sofort.

„Esst lieber mal euer Gemüse“, lachte Nuri.

„Ja, ja“, murrte Jojo, begann dann aber zu essen.

Auch die anderen machten sich nun über ihr Essen her.

Der Salat schmeckte ganz gut, und die Unterhaltung nebenbei machte Spaß. So bleiben sie am Tisch sitzen und redeten weiter, bis sie zur Besprechung gehen mussten.

Davor tranken sie wirklich noch ihren Espresso, der sie aber nicht wirklich wacher machte.

„Ihr solltet euch auseinander setzen“, schlug Nuri vor. „Und ich sitz zwischen euch und pass auf, dass ihr nicht anfangt zu schnarchen.“

Jojo verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, Chef, ganz wie du meinst Chef.“

„Gut so - dann komm“, schob Nuri ihn vor sich her in den Raum, in dem schon einige Jungs der Mannschaft warteten.

Jojo warf Leo einen hilflosen Blick zu und ließ sich von Nuri zu einem Stuhl schieben.

Leo folgte ihnen, konnte aber tatsächlich nicht neben Jojo sitzen, weil Nuri den Platz schon belegte.

Kurzerhand setzte er sich auf den Stuhl hinter Jojo und saß damit neben Lücke.

„Du siehst müde aus“, kommentierte der gleich überflüssigerweise.

„Schlafmusik im Bus“, grinste Leo schief. „Und... naja Hotel halt. Auf Dauer schläft man da einfach schlecht.“

„Hast du denn wenigstens schon eine Wohnung im Blick?“

„Besser. Ich habe gestern nen Mietvertrag unterschrieben.“

„Oh, super!“, freute sich Lücke für ihn.

„Ja, ich bin auch richtig happy. Ich will auch nächste Woche gleich los und Möbel besorgen. Maxi will mir helfen, also geht das hoffentlich schnell.“

„Da wirst du viel Spaß haben, der kauft liebend gern ein. Vor allem Möbel.

„Das wurde mir auch schon berichtet“, grinste Leo.

„Erzähl mir hinterher, wie es... Oh, aufpassen“, unterbrach Lücke sich selbst und deutete nach vorne. Hier stand ihr Trainerteam und fing an mit der Besprechung.

Zum Glück hielt Flo die Besprechung kurz. Das meiste war ja auch schon gestern besprochen worden. Eigentlich war es mehr eine kleine Motivationsrede und eine Erinnerung an die Stärken und Schwächen des Gegners und des eigenen Teams.

„So, Jungs - das wars auch schon. Macht euch einen schönen Abend, schlaft viel, und morgen gewinnen wir gegen die Union.“

Die Jungs nickte und wünschte dem Trainerteam auch eine gute Nacht, dann standen sie langsam auf.

„So, jetzt könnt ihr ins Bett“, grinste Lücke Leo an.

„Bringst du uns hoch und liest uns was vor?“ fragte Jojo und drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl um. „Machst du doch für die Mini-Lücke auch, oder?“

„Meine Minilücke ist nicht über zwanzig, trinkt kein Bier und kann noch nicht lesen. Also - die Minilücke kriegt Geschichten, ihr nicht.“

„Boah ist das fies“, sagte Jojo und sah Lücke tief verletzt an. „Wir Hannoveraner müssen doch zusammenhalten. Wir sind quasi eine Familie! Wie Brüder!“

„Brüdern lese ich nur was vor, wenn es Brüder von der Minilücke sind. Aber wenn es sein muss, kann ich dir gern nächste Woche ein paar süße Bücher mitbringen.“

„Nichts mit zu vielen Worten“, mischte sich Maxi grinsend ein. „Jojo steht eher auf Bücher mit vielen Bildern.“

„Oh, da haben wir einige sehr schöne Bücher.“

„Ach ihr seid doch blöde“, sagte Jojo und sah zu Leo. „Wollen wir hochgehen und die beiden Knallköpfe allein lassen?“

„Ja. und für die Bücher sorgen wir selbst.“

„Dann los“, sagte Jojo und stand auf. „Und ihr zwei“, sagte er zu Lücke und Maxi. „Ihr beide denkt mal gut darüber nach, was ihr getan habt. Ich erwarte eure Entschuldigung morgen beim Frühstück.“

„Wir? Wir sind total unschuldig“, behauptete Maxi und sah seinen Bruder mit großen Augen an.

„Der Blick zieht bei mir nicht. Ich habe dich nämlich durchschaut!“

„Durchschaut, dass wir total lieb sind?“

Jojo schnaubte nur.

„Also, gute Nacht, Kleiner.“

„Nacht ihr beiden“, sagte Jojo und ging dann gemeinsam mit Leo hoch in ihr Zimmer.

„Brüder können echt anstrengend sein“, seufzte er auf dem Weg.

„Ich weiß“, nickte Leo. „Kenn ich ja auch.“

„Deiner ist auch so?“

„Ältere Bruder sind wohl alle so.“

„Ja, vermutlich. Und wir Kleinen haben darunter zu leiden.“

Leo drückte auf den Knopf um den Aufzug zu holen. „Darum müssen wir zusammenhalten.“

Jojo nickte nachdrücklich. „Bin froh, dass du mich gegen ihn unterstützt.“

„Du kannst auf mich zählen“, grinste Leo.

„Danke“, lachte Jojo. In diesem Moment kam der Fahrstuhl an, und sie konnten einsteigen.

Leo unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Langsam machte sich die letzte Nacht wirklich bemerkbar. Er hoffte, dass er diese Nacht besser schlafen würde.

„Gleich hast du es geschafft“, stupste Jojo ihn an, als der Fahrstuhl in ihrer Etage angekommen war.

„Sorry, normalerweise bin ich nicht so schnell müde, aber... die letzten Tage waren einfach anstrengend.“

„Das ist doch klar. Meinst du, du kannst so schlafen, oder wollen wir noch Kakao bestellen?“

„Ich glaube das geht so“, sagte Leo mit einem Lächeln.

„Okay - dann komm rein, wenn du magst, kannst du gleich ins Bad.“

„Danke Jojo, das mach ich auch.“

Jojo nickte nur und ging zum Bett, während Leo sich fertigmachte. Als er zurückkam, musste er lächeln: Jojo hatte seine Sachen vom Bett geräumt und die Decke einladend aufgeschlagen. Außerdem lag sein Handy mit den Kopfhörern auf Leos Kopfkissen.

Ohne groß zu überlegen trat Leo zu Jojo und umarmte ihn fest. „Danke“, sagte er leise.

Etwas irritiert erwiderte Jojo die Umarmung.

„Danke“, sagte Leo erneut und ließ ihn los. „So und jetzt ab mit dir ins Bad.“

„Und du schlaf gut“, wünschte Jojo und verschwand in dem kleinen Nebenraum. 

Leo setzte sich auf sein Bett und stellte den Wecker an seinem eigenen Handy. Dann kuschelte er sich in die Decke, steckte sich die Kopfhörer in die Ohren und startete die Musik.

Er merkte nicht einmal mehr, wie Jojo wieder in ihr Zimmer kam.

Vom zweiten Song hörte er grade mal den Anfang, dann war er auch schon tief und fest eingeschlafen.


	19. Vor dem Spiel

Erholt wachte Leo am nächsten Morgen auf. Etwas drückte unter seiner Schulter – Jojos Kopfhörer. 

„Morgen!“ rief Jojo fröhlich. „Ich wollte dich grade wecken.“

„Morgen“, erwiderte Leo. „Du bist schon länger wach?“

„Geht so. Vorm Spiel schlaf ich immer nicht so gut.“

„Und ich habe dir auch noch deine Einschlafmusik genommen.“

„Die hat bei mir leider schon ihre Wirkung verloren, also brauchst du kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Hat sie dir denn geholfen?“

„Ich habe geschlafen wie ein Stein – es war herrlich.“

„Hast ja auch mit nem Eggestein im Zimmer geschlafen“, grinste Jojo.

„Oh – oh ja, das habe ich ja noch gar nicht in Verbindung gebracht. Dann schläft man neben euch immer… herrlich?“

Jojo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Aber Marco scheint auch ganz gut neben Maxi zu schlafen.“

„Na, das ist aber ja wohl was Anderes.“

„Vermutlich. Also... willst du zuerst ins Bad?“ fragte Jojo.

„Ja, gern – ich beeil mich auch“, versprach Leo.

„Nur keine Hektik, das ist am Morgen vor einem Spiel gar nicht gut.“

„Nein, aber den Mitbewohner warten lassen auch nicht.“

„Dann husch“, lachte Jojo.

„Siehste“, grinste Leo und stand auf. Nach einer erfrischenden Dusche fühlte er sich wirklich gut und beeilte sich dann sich fertig zu machen.

„Düsseldorf hat gestern 1:1 gegen Wolfsburg gespielt“, sagte Jojo als Leo zurück ins Zimmer kam.

„Oh, hätte ich nicht erwartet.“

„Wer weiß ob das gut oder schlecht für uns ist.“

„Das kann man so früh in der Saison nie sagen. Aber ich finde es trotzdem überraschend.“

„Ja ist es“, sagte Jojo und stand auf. „Dann verschwind ich mal schnell im Bad, damit wir frühstücken können.“

„Bis gleich“, nickte Leo und zog sich an, dann räumte er schon einmal seine Sachen zusammen – und steckte Jojos Handy ans Ladekabel, schließlich hatte es über Nacht nicht geladen.

Danach setzte er sich auf sein Bett und wartete dann auf Jojo.

Es dauerte etwas, ehe der wieder aus dem Bad kam, und dann beeilte er sich jedoch, und sie konnten zum Frühstück gehen.

Diesmal setzten sie sich wieder zu Marco und Maxi, die erstaunlicherweise schon unten waren und sogar schon Kaffee vor sich stehen hatten.

„Aus dem Bett gefallen?“, fragte Jojo und beugte sich dichter zu ihnen, „Oder das Gel vergessen?“

Im nächsten Moment stöhnte Jojo auf, als Maxis Fuß ihn unter dem Tisch trat. „Nicht frech werden Kleiner.“

„Leo, schütz mich, der will mich verstümmeln!“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich da einmischen sollte“, sagte Leo und sah fragend zu Marco.

„Lass es lieber. Daran verbrennt man sich nur die Finger.“

„Wollen wir uns Frühstück holen, während die beiden das hier ausdiskutieren?“ schlug Leo vor.

„Ja, das ist ne gute Idee. Komm mit“, forderte Marco ihn auf, und die beiden gingen los. 

„Aufgeregt?“ fragte Marco als sie sich vom Buffet bedienten.

„Schon ein bisschen. Ich hoffe, wir schaffen es zusammen zu spielen.“

„Das wird schon“, sagte Marco.

„Okay, ich glaub dir mal“, meinte Leo nicht ganz überzeugt. Er hatte ja noch immer nicht besonders oft mit den anderen zusammen trainiert und schon gar nicht gespielt.

„Es erwartet niemand, dass wir uns sofort blind verstehen, Leo“, sagte Marco. „Alle wissen doch, dass du erst ein paar Tage bei uns bist.“

„Trotzdem müssen wir heute gewinnen. Da ist es egal, wie lange ich schon hier bin.“

„Ich bin da guter Hoffnungen“, sagte Marco.

„Dann hoffen wir mal, dass du recht behältst.“ Inzwischen hatten sie ihr Frühstück zusammengesucht und kehrten zu ihrem Tisch zurück.

Jojo und Maxi unterhielten sich leise, sahen aber sofort auf, als die beiden sich wieder setzten. „Dann gehen wir wohl mal“, meinte Maxi.

„Ist lecker“, meinte Leo und setzte sich. 

„Sieht auch gut aus“, nickte Jojo und stand gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder auf.

Leo sah ihnen kurz nach dann begann er sich seinem Frühstück zu widmen.

Wenig später kamen die beiden Brüder zurück an den Tisch und die vier aßen in einträchtigem Schweigen.

Generell war es ruhig im Frühstücksraum, am Spieltag waren die meisten Jungs eher in sich gekehrt und konzentriert.

Leo genoss diese Stimmung eigentlich immer sehr. Dieses Kribbeln und die Anspannung, die immer stärker wurde. Aber heute war er wirklich nervös. Wie immer, vor seinem ersten Spiel bei einem neuen Club.

Nach dem Frühstück machten sie einen gemütlichen Spaziergang, bei dem Florian mit jedem Spieler mehr oder weniger kurz sprach.

„Wie gehts dir?“ fragte er, als er bei Leo angelangt war.

„Geht schon... nervös halt.“

„Ein gestandener Profi wie du? Hast du doch gar keinen Grund zu.“

„Neue Mannschaft, neue Laufwege, neue Struktur... so einfach ist das nicht.“

Flo grinste. „Denkt man gar nicht, dass du neu bist. So wie du dich bisher integriert hast. Ich hör nur lobende Worte“

„Das ist schön“, lächelte Leo geschmeichelt. „Ich fühl mich auch echt wohl.“

„Und ich habe gehört, die Wohnungssuche war auch schon erfolgreich?“

„Ja, in der Überseestadt. In der Nähe von den Eggesteins.“

„Das ist gut. Umso schneller wirst du dich wirklich heimisch fühlen.“

„Das tu ich schon, die Eggestein und Marco sorgen schon dafür. Und die anderen natürlich auch.“

„Ihr macht das schon. Das du mit Jojo auf einem Zimmer bist, ist demnach ok?“

„Ja, sehr okay. Danke für die Einteilung.“

„Schön“, sagte Flo. „Und wenn dir irgendwas auf dem Herzen liegt, dann komm einfach zu mir. Oder wenn du mal nen Kaffee trinken willst.“

„Mach ich gern, das mit dem Kaffee auch.“

Flo lächelte und ließ sich dann ein Stückchen nach hinten fallen um mit Lücke zu reden.

Leo ging alleine weiter, das tat ihm ganz gut, merkte er.

Er genoss es, mit den beiden Eggesteins und Marco zusammen zu sein, aber manchmal brauchte er auch Zeit für sich.

Er ließ seine Gedanken schweifen - es war in den letzten Tagen viel los gewesen.

Der neue Verein, der Streit mit Patrick, die Sache mit den Eggesteins, die Trennung von Patrick, die neue Wohnung... und das alles geballt an wenigen Tagen.

Ein Wunder, dass er so ruhig war - dafür hatte er Jojo zu danken, der ihm seine Ein- und Durchschlafmusik gegeben hatte.

Jojo war ein lieber Kerl. Kaum zu glauben, dass er Single war. Jemand wie Jojo war doch eigentlich ein Hauptgewinn.

Vermutlich war er noch zu sehr in Marco verliebt und sah die anderen Männer nicht.

Aber das würde sich in absehbarer Zeit legen. Jedenfalls hoffte er das für ihn.

Er konnte nicht ewig dem Freund seines Bruders nachtrauern.

Das würde allen dreien nicht guttun.

Er hatte sich ja schon vorgenommen Jojo zu helfen von Marco loszukommen, und das würde er auch tun - jetzt war es noch einfacher, wenn sie sich einfach in seine eigene Wohnung zurückziehen konnten.

„Das sieht nach schwerer Denkarbeit bei dir aus“, sagte plötzlich Maxi neben ihm.

„Nur ein bisschen“, meinte Leo.

„Worüber denkst du nach?“

„Alles Mögliche...“ Irgendwie mochte er nicht mit Maxi über Jojo sprechen.

Maxi lächelte und ging dann schweigend neben ihm her.

„Habt ihr irgendwelche Angewohnheiten vor Spielen?“, fragte Leo schließlich.

„Was meinst du?“

„Schlaft ihr vorher noch? Lesen, Musikhören?“

„Sehr unterschiedlich. Kommt auch immer drauf an, wann das Spiel ist. Wenn es ein 15:30 Uhr Spiel ist, dann werden die meisten nach dem Essen auf ihre Zimmer gehen und relaxen.“

Leo nickte, das tat er auch meistens.

„Marco telefoniert manchmal mit seinen Eltern“, erzählte Maxi. „Holt sich ein bisschen Motivation ab, sagt er immer.“

„Ist auch eine schöne Gelegenheit - und mich beruhigt es auch, wenn ich mit meinen Eltern oder Gabriel rede.“

„Ich habe Jojo ja bei mir“, lächelte Maxi. „Und mit Mama und Papa wird nach dem Spiel telefoniert.“

„Na, ob ich den rausrücke?“ Irritiert sah Leo Maxi an. „Ähm, das klang jetzt komisch... aber ich mein, ich bin ja mit ihm in einem Zimmer, und er hat sehr beruhigende Musik.“

Maxi lachte auf. „Ja, Jojo hat mir schon erzählt, dass du seine Musik... sehr einschläfernd findest.“

„Sie ist perfekt.“

„Naja, darüber kann man sich streiten.“

„Gar nicht, sie ist richtig, richtig gut.“

„Das behauptet jeder von seiner Mucke. Und dann kommt das böse Erwachen und man sitzt in einem Bus voller Fußballer und singt den Bierkapitän.“

„Aber doch nicht zum Einschlafen!“

„Luca kennt deine Gnade“, meinte Maxi grinsend. „Und das schlimme ist ja, dass du diese Lieder nie wieder aus deinem Kopf bekommst. Mich kann jemand mitten in der Nacht wecken, mir nen Stichwort sagen und schon gröle ich los. Und ja, Jojo hat es ausprobiert. War nicht lustig.“

„Das klingt übel - ich werde es nicht ausprobieren!“

„Danke. Ich danke dir vielmals.“

Leo grinste. „Es ist reiner Selbstschutz.“

„Was willst du denn damit andeuten? Ich habe eine sehr schöne Singstimme. Sonst hätte sich meine Dusche ja schon längst beschwert oder wäre ausgezogen.“

„Sie versucht regelmäßig sich aufzuhängen, aber es fehlt der Haken in der Decke.“

„Haha“, machte Maxi trocken.

„Du hast damit angefangen.“

„Daran ist nur Jojos komische Musik schuld.“

„Die ist nicht komisch, die ist echt sehr, sehr beruhigend.“

„Wenn du meinst. Bei mir kribbelt es immer, wenn er diese spezielle Playlist spielt. Ich glaube, das ist einer der größten Unterschiede zwischen - unser Musikgeschmack.“

„Ich finde deine Musik auch nicht schlecht, aber Jojos ist... besser.“

„Ich versuche nicht zu verletzt zu sein“, sagte Maxi gespielt theatralisch. „Aber mein Herz ist grade gebrochen. Du hast es zerstört. Vernichtet. Zu Kleinholz verarbeitet.“

„Oh Maxi... kommst du nachher mit hoch in mein Zimmer? Ich hätte Tape da.“

„Was willst du mit Tape?“

„Dein armes, geschundenes Herz zusammenbappen.“

Maxi schnaubte. „Da lass ich nur den Profi ran. Marco macht das schon.“

„Marco braucht kein Tape dazu.“

„Okay, der hat die nötigen magischen Kräfte.“

Maxi nickte sofort.

„Wie gut, dass wir jetzt angekommen sind.“ Leo sah sich um und rief Marco zu sich. „Hey, komm mal her… du musst dich um Maxi kümmern.“

„Was hast du mit Maxi gemacht?“ fragte Marco.

„Ich habe ihn zutiefst verletzt. Ich habe... behauptet… er könne nicht singen.“

„Kann er ja auch nicht“, grinste Marco.

„D-d-d-das ist nicht wahr“, schluchzte Maxi gespielt.

„Doch, aber das ist schon ok so. Ich kann auch nicht singen, also sind wir das perfekte Gesangsduo“, sagte Marco.

Erleichtert atmete Maxi auf. „Dann… lass uns mal hochgehen.“

Leo wartete bis Jojo zu ihm kam und ging dann gemeinsam mit ihm hoch auf ihr Zimmer.

„Und? Spielst du heute?“, fragte Jojo neugierig. 

Leo nickte. „Ja. Hätte ich gar nicht mit gerechnet, aber ich spiel von Anfang an.“

„Ich habe schon damit gerechnet. Du bist gut, und wir brauchen dich.“

„Aber wir hatten so wenige Einheiten zusammen, da ist es schon ein Risiko.“

„Es wäre genauso ein Risiko, dich nicht spielen zu lassen. So, was machen wir jetzt bis zum Mittag?“

„Keine Ahnung. Was machst du normalerweise?“

„Musik hören, lesen... früher habe ich auch einfach mit Maxi geredet, einfach bisschen gequatscht.“

„Wenn du möchtest, können wir quatschen“, meinte Leo. „Oder wir lassen uns wieder von deiner Musik beruhigen.“

„Beides? Ich schließ das Handy am die Bluetooth-Boxen an, und dann machen wir es uns auf dem Bett gemütlich?“, schlug Jojo vor.

„Hört sich gut an“, sagte Leo sofort.

„Dann machen wir das doch.“ Jojo stellte etwas auf seinem Handy ein, dann begann die leise, ruhige Musik zu spielen.

„Das Maxi die Musik nicht mag, versteh ich echt nicht“, sagte Leo.

„Nee, ich auch nicht. Aber wir müssen es ja nicht verstehen. Schön, dass du sie magst.“

„Tu ich. Dabei hör ich sonst auch eher andere Musik. Grade vor nem Spiel muss was Schnelles her.“

„Klar, da muss man in Stimmung kommen. Aber jetzt brauchen wir ja eher Ruhe.“ Leo kuschelte sich in sein Kissen, zog die Decke über die Füße – das fand er immer sehr gemütlich – und begann von seinem Musikgeschmack zu erzählen.

Leo hörte zu und fragte ein paar Mal nach, wenn er die Bands nicht kannte, von denen Jojo sprach.

Dann erzählte er selbst, von deutschen, aber auch brasilianischen Bands, die er gerne hörte.

Die Zeit verflog wie im Flug und schließlich klopfte es laut an der Tür.

„Oh“, machte Leo und sah auf die ***Uhr***. „Wir kommen!“

„Beeilt euch!“ rief Maxi zurück.

„Machen wir!“, erwiderte Jojo und stand auf. „Komm, die beiden warten bestimmt draußen.“ 

„Wie gut, dass wir den Wecker Maxi haben“, grinste Leo und schob sich vom Bett.

„Oft genug muss ich die beiden… aufschrecken.“ 

Jojo stellte sein Handy aus, dann verließen die beiden das Zimmer. Tatsächlich warteten Maxi und Marco vor der Tür auf sie.

„Ihr ward schnell“, meinte Maxi anerkennend.

„Wir haben Musik gehört und uns unterhalten, warum sollten wir da also nicht schnell sein?“ fragte Jojo.

„Och…“, machte Marco nur und grinste anzüglich. 

„Ich will nicht wissen, was du grade denkst“, brummte Jojo.

„Dafür bist du nicht alt genug.“

Jojo streckte ihm die Zunge raus und sah Leo an. „Gehen wir?“

„Klar – weiß jemand schon, was es gibt?“ 

„Nudeln würde ich vermuten“, sagte Maxi. „Und hoffentlich Grießbrei zum Nachtisch.“

„Beides okay“, nickte Leo. Gemeinsam gingen sie runter und suchten sich Plätze an einem Vierertisch.

Ohne lange abzuwarten machten sich die vier dann auch fast sofort auf den Weg zum Buffet.

Tatsächlich gab es Nudeln mit verschiedenen Saucen und Beilagen, und zum Nachtisch Grießbrei mit Waldfruchtsauce.

„Da steht einem erfolgreichen Spiel ja nichts mehr im Weg“, meinte Jojo zufrieden.

„Liegt das am Nachtisch, ob es ein erfolgreiches Spiel wird?“

„Bestimmt. Oder an den Nudeln. Oder an beidem.“

„Die Kombination ist es. Aber mit Palatschinken wärs noch ein viel sicherer Sieg. Will nur keiner wahrhaben“, sagte Marco.

„Aber doch nicht als Nachttisch. Palatschinken ist ne Hauptmahlzeit“, sagte Maxi.

„Nicht nur – aber auch. Nur Palatschinken würde uns einen 4:0-Sieg bescheren, aber das glaubt hier ja keiner.“

„Diskutier das doch mal mit Flo aus“, grinste Jojo.

„Schon versucht. Er meint, das geht nur in den Alpen, hier klappt das nicht“, murrte Marco. 

„Dann sei brav und iss deinen Grießbrei.“

„Mach ich ja. Aber wundert euch nicht, wenn nur ein Unentschieden bei rauskommt.“ 

„Wir werden gewinnen, wirst du ja sehen“, sagte Maxi.

„Dann wirkt mein Palatschinken-Vorrat noch“, strich Marco sich über den Bauch.

Die vier hatten inzwischen wieder ihren Tisch erreicht und machten sich nun genussvoll über die Nudeln her.

Danach wurde der Grießbrei restlos verputzt, und auch Marco musste zugeben, dass er fast so gut wie Palatschinken war.

Sie saßen noch einen Moment zusammen und unterhielten sich, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg auf ihre Zimmer. 

Wieder machten Jojo und Leo es sich gemütlich und hörten Musik in ihrem Zimmer.

Diesmal unterhielten sie sich nicht, sondern ruhten sich einfach aus.

Schließlich setzte sich Jojo auf. „Lass uns mal langsam zusammenpacken.“

Leo streckte sich und nickte. „Meine Tasche ist soweit fertig“, sagte er.

„Dann können wir gleich runter.“ Jojo packte noch sein Handy, das Kabel und den Lautsprecher ein und war dann auch bereit. Gemeinsam guckten sie noch einmal durchs Zimmer, dass sie auch nichts vergessen hatten, und gingen dann runter zu den anderen.

Wie immer sammelte sich die Mannschaft in der Lobby, und als alle da waren, ging es raus zum Bus.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde fuhren sie zum Stadion an der alten Försterei. Es war ein besonderes Stadion mit einer großartigen Geschichte und tollen Fans, das wussten sie alle. Es würde nicht leicht sein hier zu spielen.

„Du hast schon hier gespielt, oder?“ fragte Jojo Leo.

„Ja, in der Jugend damals und später mit Cottbus. Macht Spaß hier zu spielen. Ich habe mich bei dem Aufstieg der Jungs total gefreut.“

„Wir uns auch. Vor allem für Felix“, sagte Maxi. 

„Ja, klar, so als alter Bremer…“ 

„Dann mal los“, sagte Marco, als der Bus in diesem hielt und sich die Spieler bereit zum aussteigen machten.

Die Aufregung stieg, und der Lärm, die Gesänge von der Tribüne taten ihr Übriges um eine tolle Stimmung zu erzeugen.

Inzwischen waren die Unterhaltungen komplett verstummt. Alle Spieler konzentrierten sich auf die bevorstehenden 90 Minuten.

Das Spiel machte dann auch wirklich viel Spaß. Die Fans waren toll, und das Spiel lief – so gut, dass sie am Ende mit 2:1 gewannen.

Leo machte ein gutes Spiel. Natürlich lief nicht alles rund, aber im großen und Ganzen war es ein gelungener Einstand für seinen neuen Verein.

Nach dem Abpfiff wurde er von vielen Mitspielern und auch von Flo sehr gelobt.

Und so war es kein Wunder, dass die Stimmung auf der Rückreise nach Bremen auch ziemlich gut war.

Es gab Bier und laute Partymusik, zu der alle mitsangen – bis sie kurz hinter Helmstedt langsam ruhiger wurden. Als sie durch Hannover fuhren, schliefen die meisten. 

Auch Leo hatte sich in seine Jacke gekuschelt und die Augen geschlossen. Wirklich schlafen tat er zwar nicht, aber die Ruhe tat gut.

Die Aufregung der letzten Tage und das anstrengende Spiel forderten ihren Tribut.

Leo wusste schon jetzt, dass ihn das alles vermutlich morgen einholen würde, wenn er wirklich zur Ruhe kam und allein für sich war.

Jetzt mit den Mitspielern und neuen Freunden um sich herum konnte er jedoch gut entspannen, und er schlummerte, bis der Bus schließlich hielt und das Brummen des Motors verstarb.

Nach und nach machte wurden die Kollegen wach und es begann allgemeines zusammenpacken und aussteigen.

„War ein gutes Spiel“, verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander. „Gute Nacht, bis morgen.“

„Bis morgen“, sagte Leo und ging zu seinem Wagen um ins Hotel zu fahren.

Hoffentlich würde er seine Wohnung bald so weit haben, dass er einziehen konnte!

Nächste Woche würde er anfangen sich um Möbel zu kümmern. Mit Maxis Hilfe.

Er freute sich darauf das nicht alleine machen zu müssen, zu zweit machte sowas doch gleich viel mehr Spaß.“

Und da Patrick ja nun nicht mehr mit von der Partie war, musste er alle Entscheidungen bezüglich der Einrichtungen treffen.

Patrick... er hatte in den letzten Stunden kaum an ihn gedacht, aber jetzt fehlte er ihm umso mehr.

Nach einem Spiel war er eigentlich immer dagewesen. Hatte auf ihn gewartet, meistens mit einer Kleinigkeit zu essen und hatte sich mit ihm unterhalten, bis er sich bereit fühlte ins Bett zu gehen.

Bei einer Niederlage hatte er ihn getröstet, nach einem Sieg sich mit und für ihn gefreut.

Und das, obwohl er mit dem ganzen Fußball nicht viel am Hut hatte.

Aber es war nun mal eine Partnerschaft gewesen. Genauso hatte sich Leo für ihn gefreut, wenn Patrick einen Erfolg in seinem Job gehabt hatte.

Und jetzt? Freute sich niemand mit ihm. Klar, er könnte Gabriel anrufen, aber das war nicht das gleiche.

Trotzdem sollte er sich mal wieder bei seinem Bruder melden, beschloss er, als er den Wagen parkte und das Hotel betrat. Schließlich gab es viel zu erzählen.


	20. Brüderlicher Rat

Und so rief er tatsächlich Gabriel an, sobald er es sich auf seinem Hotelzimmer gemütlich gemacht hatte.

Es war schön, mal wieder seinen Bruder zu hören und ihm zu erzählen, was in den letzten Tagen und Wochen alles passiert war. Natürlich waren sie über WhatsApp immer in Kontakt gewesen, hatten sich aber viel zu lange nicht gesprochen.

„Und das mit Patrick ist endgültig?“ fragte Gabriel.

„Ja, wir sehen da beide keine Chance mehr.“

„Das passt gar nicht zu dir Brüderchen. So ohne Kampf aufzugeben. Gibts nen anderen?“

„Nein. Aber ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass es sich lohnt zu kämpfen. Nicht, weil Patrick nicht zurückkommen würde, sondern weil ich... ihn nicht mehr will.“

„Wow. Auf einmal?“

„Nein, nicht auf einmal. Es ist einfach nicht mehr die Beziehung gewesen, die sie mal war. Wir... lieben uns nicht mehr.“

„Hm...“, machte Gabriel. „Tut mir echt leid.“

„Danke. Ist im Moment auch echt komisch.“

„Du wirst jemand besseren finden Leo.“

„Hm - ja, sicher. Aber wann? Und so lange ist es schon irgendwie doof hier. Alleine im Hotel sowieso.“

„Du hast geschrieben, du hast schon eine Wohnung gefunden. Dann ist das doch nur noch ne kurze Zeit, die du im Hotel sein musst.“

„Ja, ich habe ja auch schon unterschrieben. Aber die Wohnung ist noch total leer. Und die meisten Möbel lass ich in Sinsheim.“

„Dann kauf schnell neue, damit ich dich besuchen kommen kann“, lachte Gabriel.

„Habe ich vor. Mit Maxi Eggestein, nächste Woche.“

„Na immerhin scheinst du schon guten Anschluss gefunden zu haben.“

„Ja, gerade die Eggesteins und Marco Friedl, mit den dreien macht es echt Spaß.“

„Hättest du letztes Jahr mal auf mich gehört Leo. Ich habe dir gleich gesagt, dass Hoffenheim nicht zu dir passt.“

„Ja, ich weiß. Die vom Verein klangen anders, und die in Köln hatten auch lieber mit Hoffenheim verhandelt.“

Gabriel schnaubte. „Aber ich bin dein großer Bruder. Du solltest immer auf mich hören!“

„Ja, das werde ich nächstes Mal machen. Also - wenn du mir rätst bei Werder zu bleiben.“

„Wenn die dich da gut behandeln werde ich das tun.“

„Das tun sie. Besonders die drei - die waren echt toll, gerade, als mit Patrick Schluss war.

„Ich will diese drei Superhelden kennenlernen, das ist dir hoffentlich klar“, lachte Gabriel.

„Das wirst du. Und du wirst sie genauso lieben wie ich.“

„Lieben, soso? Meinst du denn einer der drei könnte... interessiert sein?“

„Nee, keine Chance“, schüttelte Leo den Kopf. Maxi und Marco - da würde er gar nicht zwischengehen wollen, wenn er denn könnte. Und Jojo war nicht interessiert, das hätte er sonst gemerkt.

„Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen.“

„Ja, aber... ist schon okay so. Ich finde schon jemanden. Und so tolle Freunde wie die drei sind schon was Besonderes.“

„Das beruhigt mich Kleiner. Und jetzt ab ins Bett mit dir. Du musst doch inzwischen hundemüde sein.“

„Ja, bin ich auch. Spiel war anstrengend. Hast du es gesehen?“

„Natürlich. Ganz dumme Frage Leo. Ich bin super stolz auf dich.“

„Es hat so viel Spaß gemacht. Gerade in der Alten Försterei, das war der Wahnsinn“, schwärmte Leo.

„Du hast zufrieden ausgesehen. Glücklich.“

„Ja, das war ich auch“, lächelte Leo.

Dann denk nur daran, wenn du dich gleich hinlegst. Dann wirst du auch gut schlafen.“

„Mach ich“, versprach Leo. „Und du schlaf auch gut. Du weißt ja jetzt, dass es mir gut geht.“

„Nacht Kleiner“, verabschiedete sich Gabriel.

„Nacht“, erwiderte Leo und legte auf. Kurz darauf war er bettfertig und kuschelte sich unter die Decke. Wie erwartet kamen dann die Gedanken an Patrick, an das Ende zwischen ihnen, an die Einsamkeit als Single. Es war doch unwahrscheinlich, dass er in absehbarer Zeit jemanden traf, der überhaupt in Frage kam, und bei dem er sich auch noch traute von sich zu erzählen.

Wenn selbst ein Traumkerl wie Jojo allein war, rechnete er sich seine Chancen ziemlich düster aus.

Damals mit Patrick, das war einfach großes Glück gewesen, und großer Zufall.

Aber verdammt, man konnte auch als Single glücklich sein!

Gab genug glückliche Singles, die das immer wieder deutlich machten. Man brauchte gute Freunde, und die hatte er jetzt schon gefunden.

Außerdem hatte er seine Familie, auf die er sich immer verlassen konnte.

Er konnte es dennoch nicht verhindern, dass er wehmütig an Patrick dachte - und sich schließlich auch das eine oder andere Tränchen aus den Augen wischen musste.

Er kuschelte sich noch fester in seine Decke und vergrub den Kopf in seinem Kissen.

Verdammt, es war so ein toller Tag gewesen - aber der Gedanke zog ihn jetzt doch runter.

Es waren immerhin drei Jahre gewesen. Drei Jahre konnte man nicht einfach so abhaken.

Mehrere Stunden lag er wach und grübelte und trauerte um die schöne Zeit mit Patrick.

Irgendwann schlief er dann aber doch ein.

***

Die Nacht war nicht wirklich erholsam, er träumte wirres Zeug von Patrick und den Eggesteins und wachte immer wieder auf.

Entsprechend groggy fühlte er sich auch, als er zum Frühstück nach unten ging und dort allein aß. Noch etwas, was er nicht gern tat.

Alleine frühstücken war doof, im Hotel empfand er es als noch viel unschöner. Er fühlte sich auch immer so beobachtet, als ob jeder wüsste, dass er ein armer Single war.

Und so hielt er sich auch nicht lange auf und verschwand schnell wieder auf seinem Zimmer. Das Regenerationstraining war erst für 11 Uhr angesetzt, er hatte also noch jede Menge zeit. Wofür auch immer.

Er setzte sich aufs Bett, zog sein Notebook heran und surfte zunächst ein wenig im Internet. Ohne darüber nachzudenken öffnete er dann seine Dateien und die Bilder, die er in den letzten Jahren aufgenommen hatte.

Bilder von Patrick und ihm. Aus Köln, aus dem Urlaub, aus Sinsheim...

Patrick, wie er konzentriert an seinem Rechner saß. Patrick am Strand, in den Bergen, und ein Bild, auf dem er auf dem Sofa schlief.

Leo schluckte und klickte sich immer weiter durch die Bilder. Hatte Gabriel doch recht und er hatte zu schnell aufgegeben?

Sie hatten viele schöne Zeiten gehabt, war es richtig gewesen, dass alles einfach hinter sich zu lassen? Nicht um Patrick zu kämpfen? Jetzt, wenn er sich die Bilder ansah, fühlte er wieder ein leichtes Kribbeln im Bauch.

Aber war dieses Kribbeln wirklich da oder bildete er es sich ein, weil er wollte, dass es da war?

Oder war es nur die Erinnerung an das Kribbeln? Das alles war total verwirrend.

Kopfschüttelnd schloss Leo die Datei mit den Bildern. Das brachte nichts. Er sollte nicht versuchen das Kribbeln zurückzuholen, sondern er musste über Patrick hinwegkommen. 

Leise seufzte er – das sollte doch nicht so schwer sein!

Er sah aus dem Fenster. Es war schönes Wetter, vielleicht sollte er das nutzen und ein bisschen nach draußen gehen. Er könnte mit dem Wagen schon zum Verein fahren und sich die Gegend ums Stadion mal ein bisschen genauer ansehen.

Entschlossen nickte er, suchte seine Sachen zusammen und fuhr los. Um das Stadion war wirklich eine schöne Gegend, und es war schön Zeit zu haben sie zu erkunden.

Ein paar Leute erkannten ihn tatsächlich und er nahm sich die Zeit für ein paar Selfies und Autogramme.

Es war schön so freundlich und zum Teil wirklich auch enthusiastisch aufgenommen zu werden. 

Schließlich machte er sich auf den Weg zurück, damit er noch pünktlich zum Training kam.

Einige der Jungs waren schon da und zogen sich um, und Nuri setzte sich gleich neben ihn. „Morgen“, grüßte er.

„Morgen“, sagte Leo mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Du siehst nicht ausgeschlafen aus. Kannst du nach Spielen auch nicht richtig pennen?“

„Nach nem Sieg eigentlich schon, aber das Hotelbett ist nervig“, sagte Leo. „Das wird sich geben, wenn ich endlich in meiner Wohnung bin.“

„Ja, Hotel ist immer doof. Aber mit der Wohnung dauert es ja nicht mehr lange.“

„Nein, wäre heute nicht Sonntag, wäre ich schon heute los“, grinste Leo.

„Heute kannst du ja schon mal den Ikea-Katalog wälzen.“

„Da muss ich Maxi fragen, ob er überhaupt zu Ikea will. Er hat mir ja netterweise angeboten mich... zu beraten.“

Nuri nickte wissend. „Dann bekommst du die eine Führung durch alle Bremer Möbelhäuser.“

„Langsam bekomm ich Angst“, sagte Leo trocken.

„Er kennt sich aus…“

„Das sagen mir alle, denen ich da davon erzähle. Und alle haben dann so einen merkwürdigen Blick drauf.“

Nuri lachte. „Ich glaub, die Erfahrung musst du selbst machen.“ 

„Na gut“, seufzte Leo und begann nun sich umzuziehen.

„So schlimm ist es nicht, du musst keine Angst haben.“

„Das hoffe ich sehr“, sagte Leo mit einem Zwinkern. „So, wollen wir dann raus?“

„Ne Runde laufen wird uns gut tun“, nickte Nuri.

Die beiden verließen die Kabine und machten sich auf den Weg zum Platz.

Einige ihrer Mitspieler liefen sich schon warm, die Eggesteins waren aber noch nicht da.

Also lief er weiter neben Nuri her und irgendwann gesellte sich Davy zu ihnen.

Sie unterhielten sich ein wenig, und die Ablenkung tat Leo gut – sonst hätte er nur wieder an Patrick gedacht.

Allerdings hätte ihm ein richtiges Training heute noch besser gefallen. Beim eher ruhigen Regenerationstraining blieb einfach zu viel Zeit zum nachdenken.

So waren sie nach einer Stunde schon fertig, und Leo stand ein langweiliger Sonntag bevor.

Er überlegte kurz, ob er Jojo fragen sollte, ob er Lust hatte was zu unternehmen, verwarf die Idee dann aber wieder. Er konnte Maxi, Marco und Jojo nicht ständig auf den Geist gehen.

Jojo hatte sich einen ruhigen Sonntag verdient nach dem Spiel in Berlin und der langen Rückfahrt.

Und Maxi und Marco würden die Zeit eh anders rumkriegen.

Er erinnerte sich nur zu gerne an Sonntage mit Patrick, an denen sie sich kaum aus dem Bett bewegten.

Aber gut, das war Vergangenheit. Er würde sich jetzt halt allein beschäftigen müssen. Also würde er heute ein wenig durch Bremen bummeln. Sich die Innenstadt angucken, irgendwo nett essen und dann zurück ins Hotel gehen.

Das war auch eine gute Gelegenheit, seine neue Heimat ein bisschen besser kennenzulernen. Es gab da doch auch diese Touri-Strecke, die man mit einem kleinen Büchlein alleine gehen konnte. 

Das war ne gute Idee und so tat er auch genau das.

Natürlich wäre es schöner gewesen nicht alleine zu gehen, aber er musste lernen selbständig und ohne Begleitung Dinge zu genießen.

Dabei war es ja gar nicht so, dass Patrick und er ständig zusammen gewesen waren. Sie hatten durchaus viele Dinge allein gemacht. Aber es war vermutlich das Wissen, dass da noch jemand war, das jetzt fehlte. 

Jemand, mit dem man sich danach austauschen konnte, der zuhörte, der nachfragte, der für ihn dagewesen war.

Vielleicht sollte er ja anfangen Tagebuch zu schreiben, damit er sich nicht so einsam fühlte, dachte er ein bisschen sarkastisch.

Nein, schüttelte er den Kopf, er hatte ja Menschen, die ihm zuhörten – Gabriel zum Beispiel.

Oder die Eggesteins und Marco. Flo hatte ihm ja auch angeboten mal nen Kaffee zusammen zu trinken.

Er sollte diese Kontakte pflegen und sich mit den Leuten treffen.

Und dabei nicht an Patrick denken. Auf keinen Fall an Patrick denken.

Nicht an…das war wie der rosa Elefant… denken Sie nicht an den rosa Elefanten…. Nein, jetzt stand erst einmal das Mittagessen an.

Er suchte sich einen von außen nett aussehenden Laden aus und bestellte sich dort etwas zu essen. 

Es war gut, was er serviert bekam, und der Kellner war witzig und unterhielt sich eine Weile mit ihm.

Vermutlich hatte er Mitleid, weil er so allein an seinem Tisch saß.

So, wie jetzt alle mit ihm Mitleid haben würden.

Nach dem Essen ging er weiter den Rundgang, auch wenn ihm inzwischen die Lust vergangen war. Aber noch weniger wollte er zurück ins Hotel.

Immerhin lernte er Bremen ein wenig kennen und merkte, dass es wirklich eine schöne Stadt war. Eine Weile setzte er sich in den Dom und ließ die Atmosphäre des alten und großen Gebäudes auf sich wirken.

Allerdings wanderten seine Gedanken irgendwann dann doch wieder zu Patrick.

Alleine war einfach alles doof.

Ob Patrick ihn wohl auch vermisste? Wenigstens ein bisschen?

Oder ob er schon mit seinem Janni angebändelt hatte?

Leo schnaubte. Janni - was für ein blöder Name war das überhaupt?

Das klang doch schon total dämlich. Und mit so einem würde Patrick sich jetzt abgeben?

Aber bitte, wenn Patrick das so wollte. 

Jetzt musste er sich nur noch so gut von Patrick lösen wie der sich von ihm.

Gabriel hatte recht, er würde auch jemand anderen finden. Das würde vielleicht etwas dauern, aber das machte auch nichts. 

Hätten sie sich für eine Fernbeziehung entschieden, wäre er auch alleine hier in Bremen gewesen.

Außerdem... liebte er Patrick ja wirklich nicht mehr so wie früher.

Es war nur noch ein Gefühl der Vertrautheit und die Gewohnheit gewesen, mehr nicht. Und das reichte auf Dauer einfach nicht.

Trotzdem war er traurig, dass diese schöne Zeit zu Ende war. 

Sie hatten schließlich einiges zusammen erlebt. 

Leo verließ nun auch endlich wieder den Dom und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Hotel.

Es war gerade früher Nachmittag, aber er hatte keine Lust mehr durch die Stadt zu laufen.

Er würde es sich jetzt auf seinem Zimmer gemütlich machen, vielleicht ein Stück Kuchen bestellen und sich irgendwas Dummes im Fernsehen angucken - so machte man das doch, wenn man grade ne Trennung hinter sich hat.

Vielleicht auch Eis? Einen schönen Eisbecher? Immerhin hatte er morgen frei und konnte es sich gut gehen lassen.

Eis war sogar noch besser als Kuchen! Schließlich war es noch schön warm draußen.

Also bestellte er sich ein großes Schokoladeneis mit Sahne aufs Zimmer und machte es sich im Sessel gemütlich.

Dann suchte er ein bisschen durch die Programme, bis er die Wiederholung eines Spielfilms fand, der wohl am Vorabend gelaufen war.

Bald darauf wurde ihm sein Eisbecher gebracht, und so verbrachte er die nächsten Stunden. Aber auch jetzt dachte er immer wieder an Patrick.

So verbrachte er den Nachmittag und Abend alleine und versuchte sich irgendwie abzulenken. Immerhin hatte er am nächsten Tag etwas vor, auch wenn er nach all den Warnungen seiner Mitspieler nicht sicher war, ob das eine gute Idee war...


	21. Weihnachtsvorbereitungen

Die Wochen danach schienen zu verfliegen. Leo lebte sich immer besser in Bremen ein, fand guten Anschluss an die Mannschaft und fühlte sich ziemlich wohl in seiner neuen Heimat. Nur im sportlichen Sinne lief es ziemlich beschissen. Die vielen Verletzungen machten sich immer stärker bemerkbar und die Siege blieben aus. Nach und nach rutschten sie immer weiter in der Tabelle ab, was alle frustrierte und ärgerte. Nur ein gutes hatte diese sportliche Kriese - Leo dachte kaum noch an Patrick. Wenn er grübelte, dann über die vergangenen Spiele und was er persönlich tun konnte, um der Mannschaft zu helfen.

Plötzlich - so kam es Leo jedenfalls vor - erhellte die Adventsbeleuchtung die Stadt, und es gab Spekulatius und Lebkuchen. Eben war doch noch Herbst gewesen, jetzt ging es auf Weihnachten zu. Die Intensität des Trainings änderte sich nicht, nur waren die Zuschauer bei den Trainings und auch den Spielen wärmer angezogen. Die Ergebnisse blieben leider auch gleich.

Eigentlich mochte Leo die Weihnachtszeit und hatte auch immer in seiner Wohnung ein bisschen dekoriert. Nicht übermäßig viel, aber so ein wenig gehörte halt dazu. Dieses Jahr hatte er wenig Lust dazu. Erstens vermieste ihm die Tabelle gründlich die Stimmung und außerdem war er allein. Wofür dann also schmücken und so, wenn es außer ihm eh niemand sah?

So hatte er sich das jedenfalls überlegt - als es an einem Nachmittag vor dem zweiten Advent an seiner Wohnungstür klingelte.

Seine Stimmung war tatsächlich etwas besser, schließlich hatten sie am Sonntag endlich mal wiedergewonnen. Und am nächsten Sonntag, dem zweiten Advent, kam Paderborn - auch das ein machbarer Gegner. Mit dicken Socken an den Füßen ging er zur Tür und drückte den Summer.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann stapfte jemand die Treppe zu ihm hoch.

„Hohoho!“ rief dieser jemand, der eine rote Weihnachtsmütze auf dem Kopf und eine große Kiste im Arm trug.

Als die Person den Karton etwas runternahm, sah er in fröhlich blitzende Augen über einem dicken, weißen Rauschebart.

Leo war einen Moment sprachlos. „Was...?“ murmelte er dann und schüttelte den Kopf. „Komm rein du Knalltüte.“

Jojo lachte und schob sich an Leo vorbei in die Wohnung.

„Lebst du da einen seltsamen neuen Fetisch aus oder was soll die Verkleidung?“ fragte Leo und schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

„Du bist mir viel zu unweihnachtlich, besonders hier in deiner Wohnung. Das müssen wir ändern.“

„Ich habe Rentiere auf meinen Socken, das ist genug Weihnachten.“

„Nee, nee, mein Lieber! Das ist zwar ein netter Anfang, aber das reicht doch nicht. So kann man doch nicht in Weihnachtsstimmung kommen!“

Leo verdrehte die Augen. „Möchtest du einen Tee? Oder lieber ne heiße Schokolade?“

„Hast du Wintertee da?“

„Nein. Ich habe normalen Tee da. Schwarztee, Früchtetee, Kamille und Fenchel.“

„Hm, dann einen Kakao.“

Leo schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Mit Sahne und einer Priese Zimt, damit der Geist der Weihnacht gewahrt bleibt?“

„Ja, das wäre perfekt“, nickte Jojo.

„Ok. Dann bin ich in der Küche“, sagte Leo. „Mach es dir solange gemütlich.“

„Mach ich“, nickte Jojo. Dabei trug er jedoch ein sehr... merkwürdiges Grinsen im Gesicht.

Leo sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Ich will kein Goldglitzerkram oder Lametta oder irgendsowas sehen, wenn ich wiederkomme, ok?“

„Mal gucken, ob ich das einhalten kann“, meinte Jojo nur, ging ins Wohnzimmer und schloss die Tür.

„Das... hat der mich grad aus meinem Wohnzimmer ausgesperrt?“ fragte Leo ein bisschen fassungslos.

Er starrte einen Moment auf die verschlossene Tür, dann beschloss er Jojo einfach machen zu lassen, notfalls konnte er die größten Katastrophen ja rückgängig machen.

Und wenn Jojo soviel Spaß daran hatte... Für Jojo lief die Saison auch nicht grad rosig, da konnte er was gebrauchen was ihm Freude machte.

Also stellte er sich in die Küche, bereitete die heiße Schokolade vor und nahm auch einige Lebkuchen aus seiner Keksdose.

An denen konnte er nämlich wirklich nicht vorbeigehen. Lebkuchen und Stollen und Spekulatius, das alles liebte er.

Er durfte davon nicht viel essen und genoss jeden Bissen, aber ohne Lebkuchen und die anderen Leckereien konnte für ihn nicht Weihnachten werden.

Als der Kakao fertig war, stellte er die beiden Tassen auf und den Teller mit den Lebkuchen auf ein Tablett und ging zum Wohnzimmer. „Weihnachtsmann? machst du mal die Tür auf?“

„Moment“, kam es aus dem Zimmer. Es dauerte noch etwas, ehe Jojo die Tür öffnete.

„Wie schlimm ist es?“ fragte Leo ein wenig ängstlich.

„Ich mag’s“, grinste Jojo und ließ ihn rein. Das Zimmer war etwas abgedunkelt und wurde von warmen Licht erleuchtet. Am den Wänden hingen mehrere Lichterketten in künstlichen Tannenzweigen mit roten Kugeln und kleinen Geschenken. Auf der Fensterbank standen große, weiße Engel, und auf dem Wohnzimmertisch vier Adventskerzen in Gläsern.

„Es ist kaum Glitzer und Gold“, sagte Jojo.

Noch immer schweigend sah sich Leo um.

Unsicher sah Jojo ihn an. „So schlimm?“

Leo schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein... es ist sehr schön“, gab er zu.

Sofort strahlte Jojo. „Das beruhigt mich. Nachher können wir noch ein bisschen was auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt besorgen, aber erstmal sieht es schon ganz ordentlich aus.“

Jetzt erst drehte sich Leo zu ihm und lächelte ihn an. „Es ist wirklich sehr schön geworden.“

„Das freut mich. Das gehört doch zur Adventszeit dazu. Und jetzt lass uns mal den köstlich duftenden Kakao trinken.“

„Oh ja, sorry, hier“, reichte Leo Jojo einen der Becher.

„Danke“, sagte Jojo. „Erzähl mal, warum machst du hier einen auf Grinch? Magst du die Weihnachtszeit nicht?“

„Doch, schon. Klar, ich mag auch das brasilianische Weihnachten am Strand, aber auch das deutsche. Nur - wenn ich alleine bin, dann lohnt sich das doch gar nicht.“

„Wieso nicht? Du kannst es dir doch auch nur für dich nett machen.“

„Ja, schon... aber irgendwie war ich nicht in der Stimmung dazu.“

„Immer noch wegen... Pascal?“ fragte Jojo mit einem Zwinkern.

„Nein, das nicht. Aber alleine kommt halt auch keine Weihnachtsstimmung auf.“

Jojo schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das lasse ich nicht gelten.“

„Nicht? Was lässt du dann gelten?“

„Gar nichts. Wir arbeiten heute intensiv daran“, grinste Jojo und trank einen Schluck Kakao. „Wir warten jetzt, bis es richtig dunkel ist und dann zeig ich dir den Bremer Weihnachtsmarkt.“

„Okay“, nickte Leo ergeben.

„Es wird toll! Wir essen Schmalzkuchen und gebrannte Mandel und trinken einen Glühwein.“

„Dann... setzten wir uns erstmal, ja? Und trinken den Kakao.“

Jojo nickte und setzte sich auf das Sofa.

Dagegen blieb Leo noch etwas stehen und sah sich die Deko an, dann nahm er neben Jojo Platz.

„Hast du eigentlich noch mal was von deinem Ex gehört?“ fragte Jojo nach einem Moment.

„Seit ich das letzte Mal in Sinsheim war und wir aussortiert habe en, nur noch alle paar Wochen. Er hat jetzt eine neue Wohnung, und das mit diesem Janni läuft wohl ganz gut.“

„Hm. Find ich immer noch unfair, dass er glücklich ist und du nicht.“

„Ist halt nicht immer fair. Und unglücklich bin ich ja auch nicht.“

„Du hast aber manchmal diesen traurigen Blick. Vor allem, wenn du Marco und Maxi zusammen siehst.“

„Ja, ich bin halt schon ein bisschen neidisch. Aber nicht unglücklich.“

Jojo lächelte leicht. „Dann muss ich mir also keine Sorgen machen?“

„Nein, das musst du nicht. Aber auf jeden Fall freue ich mich, dass du heute hier bist.“

Jojo strahlte noch etwas mehr und trank von seinem Kakao. „Wie feiert man Weihnachten in Brasilien?“ fragte er dann.

„Das ist eigentlich ganz ähnlich wie hier mit Tannenbaum und Krippe und Kunstschnee und Weihnachtsmann. Heilig Abend geht man unbedingt in die Kirche, spät am Abend. Dann gibt es ein großes Essen und danach die Geschenke. Und ein großes Feuerwerk. Und die nächsten Tage sind wir am Strand.“

Jojo grinste. „Die Geschenke erst nach dem Essen? Die armen Kinder!“

„Und dann auch erst nach der Mitternachtsmesse!“

„Das wäre ja nichts für mich. Bei uns gab die Geschenke immer vor dem Essen.“

„Haben wir auch gemacht, wenn wir hier in Deutschland gefeiert habe en.“

„Und Weihnachten am Strand... kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen.“

„Das ist total schön, weil dann die ganze Familie zusammen kommt - also alle Onkel und Tanten und die jeweiligen Anhänge.“

„Das ist aber auch schön ohne Strand“, lachte Jojo. „Und was gibt es dann zu essen? Vermutlich nicht Würstchen mit Kartoffelsalat, oder?“

„Nein, es gibt Truthahn. Und damit es ein bisschen exotischer ist, mit Kastanien und Ananas gefüllt.“

„Mit Ananas? Und das schmeckt?“

„Das passt total gut. Komm schon, mit Preiselbeeren kennst du das doch auch. Da ist Ananas nicht total anders.“

„Naja, geschmacklich ist das aber schon ein Unterschied zwischen Preiselbeeren und Ananas.“

„Aber es ist ein Obst zum Fleisch, und beides ist auch eher säuerlich.“

„Ich steh nicht so auf Ananas, vermutlich kann ich es mir deshalb nicht vorstellen. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt auch noch nie Truthahn gegessen. Hier gibt es dann ja doch eher Gans oder Ente oder Wild.“

„Auch sehr lecker“, nickte Leo und trank aus seinem Becher - ups, der war ja schon leer.

„Deiner auch schon leer?“ fragte Jojo.

„Ja, der muss verdunstet sein.“

„Dann sollten wir uns wohl langsam auf den Weg zum Weihnachtsmarkt machen.“

„Du meinst, damit wir Nachschub kriegen?“

Jojo nickte heftig. „Genau. Außerdem habe e ich ein bisschen Hunger.“

„Und den willst du mit Schmalzkuchen bekämpfen?“

„Und anderen Leckereien. Poffertjes sind ja auch immer sehr gut. Oder dieses Brot mit dem heißen Schafskäse. Oder Maronen.“

„Ja, und die Champignons und Bratwurst und Crêpe...“

„Oh, das ist ja alles so lecker“, sagte Jojo. „Los?“

„Ja, los. Wird ja auch langsam dunkel. Wer fährt?“

„Keiner. In der Innenstadt finden wir eh nichts zum parken. Schal um und Mütze auf, dann erkennt uns eh keiner und dann fahren wir mit der Bahn in die Stadt.“

„Okay, dann machen wir das“, stimmte Leo zu, auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass niemand sie erkennen würde.

Die beiden zogen sich an und machten sich dann auf den Weg.

In der Straßenbahn wurden sie sicher erkannt, aber zumindest sprach sie niemand an. Am Weihnachtsmarkt stiegen sie schließlich aus.

„Hast du schon alle Geschenke zusammen?“ fragte Jojo.

„Nee, bisschen was fehlt noch - vielleicht finde ich hier ja was.“

„Was brauchst du denn noch?“

„Irgendwas Hübsches für meine Mutter, und vielleicht noch was für Gabriel. Brauchst du noch was?“

„Ja, für Maxi. Das ist immer das schwierigste.“

„Ja, das glaub ich dir. Vielleicht fällt uns ja zusammen was ein.“

„Das hoffe ich. Ich will nicht immer nur Gutscheine verschenken. Obwohl... ist vermutlich eh egal, weil Marco bestimmt das perfekte Geschenk habe en wird bei dem niemand mithalten kann.“

Leo stutzte, war Jojo da eifersüchtig auf Marco? Gab es in der perfekten WG da Ärger?“ Du musst Marco doch nicht übertreffen.“

„Das weiß ich.“

„Und trotzdem... willst du das?“

Jojo seufzte tief. „Nein. Und ja. Das ist blöd, oder?“

„Sicher nicht, aber ich verstehe nicht ganz.“

„Ich bin einfach das fünfte Rad am Wagen. Die beiden wollen das nicht, aber so ist es doch. Maxi bespricht seine Pläne und so jetzt halt immer erst mit Marco und nicht mehr mit mir.“

Leo nickte verständnisvoll, das war für Jojo natürlich nicht leicht. Vor einigen Wochen hatte er sich doch vorgenommen etwas mehr mit ihm zu unternehmen, damit genau das nicht passierte. Aber offensichtlich hatte er da versagt. „Das ist blöde“, sagte er schließlich.

„Und albern. Als wäre ich vier oder so“, sagte Jojo. „Bitte erzähl Maxi nichts davon, ja?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht“; versprach Leo.

„Danke. Also... wollen wir uns gleich mal zum einstimmen eine Tüte Schmalzkuchen gönnen?“

„Super-Idee“, stimmte Leo zu und schlug gleich den Weg zu einer Bude ein, an der frische Schmalzkuchen angeboten wurden.

„Teilen wir uns eine? Dann sieht es nicht so verfressen aus und wir habe en mehr Platz für weitere Leckereien.“

„Klingt gut - aber dann eine große Tüte?“

„Natürlich!“ grinste Jojo.

„Dann ist ja gut.“ Leo holte sein Geld heraus und kaufte eine große Tüte Schmalzkuchen mit Puderzucker.

Jojo klaute sich sofort einen der Schmalzkuchen. „Hm, lecker.“

„Herrlich“, nuschelte Leo um einen Schmalzkuchen in seinem Mund herum.

Langsam gingen sie so weiter und bedienten sich aus der Tüte.

Viel zu schnell war die Tüte leer. „Ups, wo sind die hingekommen?“, fragte Leo leise.

„Vom Wind verweht“, grinste Jojo. „Und der Rest klebt an unseren Jacken und Fingern.“

„Hm?“, machte Leo und leckte seinen Zeigefinger ab. „Oh ja.“

„Das man die Dinger aber auch nicht essen kann, ohne sich vollzupudern.“

„Das gehört zum Konzept. Alle sehen, dass wir welche hatten, und dann wollen sie auch.“

Jojo lachte leise. „Also... was suchst du für Gabriel?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung“, gab Leo zu. „Keine Weihnachtsdeko oder so. Und schon ist es hier auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt echt schwierig.“

„Hm... stimmt. Trägt dein Bruder Schmuck oder sowas?“

„Schmuck nicht so, aber vielleicht eine Uhr?“

„Weiß gar nicht ob es hier Uhren auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt gibt“, sagte Jojo nachdenklich.

„Nee, glaub ich nicht, aber hier wird es doch irgendwo einen Juwelier geben?“

„Das schon. Wir kommen glaub ich auch an einem vorbei.“

„Ich denke, das wäre was - oder?“

„Ich kenn deinen Bruder nicht“, lachte Jojo. „Wir gucken einfach mal, was dich so anlacht. Ich glaube, ich werde aber mal an einem der Schmuckstände nach so einem Lederarmband gucken. Maxi hatte so eins schon mal, hat es aber bei irgendeinem Hotelaufenthalt verloren.“

„Das ist auch ne gute Idee - ich glaub, da hinten habe ich so einen Stand gesehen, die solche Armbänder hatten.“

„Gut und wenn wir da vorher abbiegen, kommen wir zu einem Juwelier. Dann gucken wir erst mal nach der Uhr und dann nach dem Armband.“

„Ja, das klingt nach einem guten Plan. Und danach einen schönen Kakao? Mit Rum?“

Jojo nickte sofort. „Sehr guter Plan.“

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Juwelier, wo Leo sich nach nicht allzu langer Suche für eine schlichte, geschmackvolle Uhr entschied.

Er ließ sich gleich als Geschenk einpacken, danach gingen die beiden zurück zum Weihnachtsmarkt und zu dem Schmuckstand.

Jojo fand ein geflochtenes, schwarzes Lederband mit einem silbernen Verschluss, damit Maxi es bei Spielen abnehmen konnte.

„Damit hätten wir die Arbeit erledigt und können uns ganz dem Vergnügen hingeben“, sagte Jojo zufrieden.

„Lumumba?“, schlug Leo vor.

„Und danach ne schöne Bratwurst.“

„Oh je - und immer gucken, dass Flo nicht in der Nähe ist!“

„Hey, ich habe heute noch nicht wirklich was gegessen!“ verteidigte sich Jojo.

„Dann Pommes dazu? Oder Crêpe?“

„Hm, das ist eine schwierige Wahl. Lass uns mal mit dem Kakao anfangen und dann überlegen.“

Leo nicke und steuerte einen Getränkestand an. Neben verschiedener Glühweine gab es hier auch Apfelpunsch und Kakao mit und ohne Schuss.

Sie bestellten sich zwei Lumumba und stellten sich mit den Tassen an einen der runden Tische.

„Hui, der hat es in sich“, grinste Jojo nach dem ersten Schluck.

„Muss ich Angst habe en, dass du gleich anfängst zu singen?“ fragte Leo lachend.

„Nein, keine Sorge, dafür brauch ich mehr als das hier.“

„Nein, keine Sorge... so lange es bei dem einen hier bleibt...“

„Vielleicht hätten wir erst was Richtiges essen sollen“, überlegte Leo. „Du weißt schon, ne Grundlage schaffen.“

„Ja... aber einen Kakao werde ich ja wohl vertragen.“ Jojo sah Leo fest an - und es war ihm anzusehen, dass der Alkohol wirkte.

Leo verbarg sein Grinsen, indem er schnell seinen Becher hob. Jojo hatte ganze rote Wangen bekommen.

Und er hatte den Becher erst zur Hälfte geleert!

„Soll ich mal eben da rübergehen und uns zwei Würstchen holen?“ schlug Leo vor und deutete auf den Stand schräg gegenüber.

„Ja, das wäre gut“, strahlte Jojo ihn an.

„Dann... bleibt schön hier stehen, ok?“

„Ich rühr mich nicht vom Fleck!“

„Sehr gut“, sagte Leo. „Ich beeil mich.“

Das tat er auch, und so stand er wenig später wieder vor Jojo, mit zwei Würstchen in Brötchen in der Hand. „Ketschup oder Senf?“, fragte er und hielt beide Brötchen zur Auswahl hin.

„Ketchup“, sagte Jojo und nahm ihm das Brötchen mit der Wurst ab.

„Sehr gut“, nickte Leo, der Senf lieber mochte.

„Mhm, das ist lecker“, sagte Jojo nach dem ersten Biss.

„Ja, die ist wirklich gut“, urteilte Leo.

In Windeseile hatte Jojo die Wurst verdrückt. „Das war wirklich sehr gut. Mein Magen fühlte sich schon an wie ein riesiges Loch.“

„Oh je - immerhin habe en wir es jetzt gestopft. Und der Kakao kann jetzt auch nichts Schlimmes mehr anstellen.“

Jojo lachte. „Hattest du Angst, dass ich was Peinliches anstelle?“

„Nein, aber dass du anfängst zu schwanken.“

„Na so schlimm ist es nun auch nicht. Einen Lumumba kann ich noch trinken, ohne zu torkeln.“

„Auf nüchternen Magen ist der nicht ohne“, meinte Leo nur. „Aber jetzt ist ja die Gefahr gebannt.“

„Wollen wir dann weitergehen? Wir wollten ja noch ein bisschen Deko für deine Wohnung kaufen. Und ja, da muss unbedingt noch was her.“

„Ich finde das eigentlich schon ausreichend...“

„Ist es aber nicht. Vertrau mir einfach.“

„Na gut, bisher ist es ja okay.“

„Eben“, lächelte Jojo und zog Leo dann sanft mit sich.

Sie kamen an eine Hütte, an der beleuchtete Sterne angeboten wurden. „Den roten hier, oder den weißen?“, fragte Leo nach?“

„Eigentlich bräuchten wir ja was in grün-weiß“, grinste Jojo. „Aber zu Weihnachten gehört einfach rot. ich würde also den nehmen.“

„Dann nehme ich den roten“, beschloss Leo und zahlte.

Sie schlenderten weiter und Jojo blieb an einer Hütte mit Bienenwachskerzen stehen. „Davon brauch ich auch welche. Das riecht immer so besonders schön.“

„Die gebe ich dir aus, dafür, dass du dir die ganze Mühe machst“, beschloss Leo und kaufte drei dicke Kerzen.

„Danke“, sagte Jojo mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

„Hast du dir verdient - das und noch viel mehr.“

„Quatsch. Dafür sind Freunde ja da. Außerdem hast du immer ein offenes Ohr für mich, wenn ich mal wieder von Maxi und Marco gefrustet bin.“

„Du kannst dann immer gern zu mir kommen. Dann sitz ich nicht alleine rum, und du ertrinkst nicht in rosa Herzchen.“

„Ach quatsch“, sagte Jojo.

„Ich würde mich aber freuen...“

„Ich komm gern zu dir, aber doch nicht, weil ich vor Marco und Maxi fliehe. Das wäre... ich mein, das mit Marco ist vorbei. Ich freu mich für die beiden.“

„Das glaub ich dir ja. Aber manchmal nervt es doch trotzdem, oder?“

Jojo nickte und seufzte. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, will ich auch manchmal sehr gern vor den beiden fliehen. Aber das käme bei Maxi und Marco völlig falsch an. Sie würden denken, dass ich noch immer auf Marco stehe.“

„Aber wenn du zu mir kommst, und wir was zusammen machen - Film gucken oder so - dann werden sie das nicht denken.“

„Das bleibt dann also unser kleines Geheimnis?“

„Ja, ich verrate nichts“, versprach Leo.

„Super“, sagte Jojo mit einem Zwinkern. „Dann... lass uns mal weiter gucken. Ich will weiter hinten auf jeden Fall noch einen Apfelpunsch trinken. Die alkoholfreie Version, keine Angst.“

„Dann ist gut - und Apfelpunsch ist total lecker“, nickte Leo und folgte ihm zu dem Stand.

Inzwischen war es doch ziemlich kühl geworden und beide waren froh über die warmen Becher in ihren Händen. „Oh, ich weiß wo wir noch hin müssen“, sagte Jojo plötzlich.

„Erzähl“, forderte Leo ihn auf.

„Es gibt hier einen Stand mit Holzschmuck. Ist glaub ich Finnisch. Die habe en richtig tolle Sachen da. Da finden wir noch ein paar schöne Sachen für dich.“

„Holz ist immer schön“, fand Leo und ließ sich durch die Budengassen ziehen.

An dem Stand, von dem Jojo gesprochen hatten, fanden sie beide tatsächlich noch einiges hübsches Dekozeug zum hinstellen aber auch für den Tannenbaum.

Schließlich verließen sie ziemlich bepackt den Stand.

„So und jetzt noch ein paar gebrannte Mandeln zum mitnehmen“, schlug Jojo vor. „Und dann auf nach Hause.“

„Zu...“ Leo lachte. „Gehen wir zu dir oder zu mir?“

Jojo grinste. „Das habe en wir gern, den armen leicht angetüddelten Blonden abschleppen wollen. Allerdings... ist das meiste Zeug hier für dich, also wäre es nur praktisch, wenn wir zu dir fahren.“

„Leicht angetüddelte Blonde sind mir am liebsten“, lachte Leo.

„Ach so kriegst du deine Männer rum?“

„Ich versuche es so, aber klappt dann doch nicht.“

„Und ich dachte, ich könnte von dir was lernen. Aber offenbar sind wir beide ziemlich hilflos beim daten.“

„Ja, das fürchte ich auch. Ist halt auch bisschen schwierig.“

Jojo nickte. „Komm, lass uns jetzt nicht an sowas denken. Wir genießen einfach den restlichen Abend.“

„Ja, immerhin habe en wir tolle Freunde hier. Und du auch noch deinen Bruder. Ein Date ist da gar nicht so wichtig.“

Jojo schnaubte. „Das üben wir noch mal, bis es richtig glaubwürdig klingt.“

„Ich habe gern einen tollen Freund wie dich. Besser?“

„Viel besser. Und das kann ich nur zurückgeben Leo.“

„Dann passt das ja. Und jetzt hol ich uns noch die Mandeln, dann können wir los.“

„Da vorn ist ein Stand“, sagte Jojo und folgte Leo.

Sofort eilte Leo zu dem Stand und kaufte eine große Tüte Mandeln.

„Gönnen wir uns ein Taxi oder wieder mit den Öffis zurück?“ fragte Jojo.

„Bei dem Gepäck ist es mit Taxi leichter“, überlegte Leo.

„Denke ich auch. Außerdem werden die Bahnen jetzt so richtig voll sein.“

„Dann komm da drüben durch, da stehen doch sonst auch die Taxis.“

Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg und fanden tatsächlich relativ schnell ein Taxi.


	22. Besuch über Nacht

Wenig später stiegen sie in der Überseestadt wieder aus.

Sie brachten ihre Einkäufe zu Leo und ließen sich da erschöpft aufs Sofa fallen.

„Magst du einen heißen Tee zum Aufwärmen?“, bot Leo an.

„Sehr gern.“

„Gut, bleib hier, ich bin gleich da.“ Leo verschwand kurz in der Küche und kehrte kurz darauf mit zwei dampfenden Teebechern zurück.

„Danke“, sagte Jojo und kuschelte sich in die Sofakissen.

„Und dazu die Mandeln“, meinte Leo und packte die Tüte aus.

„Lecker“, sagte Jojo und schob sich eine Mandel in den Mund.

Es krachte, als er die dicke Zuckerschicht zerbiss.

Auch Leo griff zu und für einen Moment war nur das knirschen des Zuckers und der Mandeln zu hören.

„Die Dinger sind... viel zu lecker.“

„Sie machen süchtig“, nickte Jojo.

„Ja, aber man kaut länger dran als an Schmalzkuchen.“

„Stimmt. Das macht es gleich noch viel besser“, grinste Jojo.

„Eben“, meinte Leo und griff wieder zu.

Jojo unterdrückte ein Gähnen und trank von seinem Tee. „Nächsten Sonntag ist unsere Weihnachtsfeier. Am Montag, nach dem Spiel gegen Paderborn.“

„Hoffentlich gewinnen wir das Spiel, damit die Stimmung gut ist.“

„Das hoffe ich auch. Wird sonst eine sehr... naja, du kennst das ja bei solchen Feiern.“

„Ja, das drückt einfach auf die Stimmung. Wie ist die Weihnachtsfeier sonst so?“

„Eigentlich immer sehr schön. Die letzten Jahre gab es immer eine Art Wichteln.“

„Wichteln? Wir beschenken uns gegenseitig. Das wird aber eng...“

Jojo lachte. „Nein. Deswegen ja auch nur eine Art. Die Geschenke kommen von Sponsoren hier aus der Stadt. Restaurants und sowas. Jeder aktive Spieler zieht ein Wichtellos aus dem Beutel von der Weihnachtselfe und kann sich dann seinen Gewinn beim Weihnachtsmann abholen.“

„Ah, das klingt doch nett.“

„Ist es auch.“

Leo trank den letzten Schluck aus seinem Teebecher und lehnte sich nach hinten ins gemütliche Sofa. So konnte man es sich doch gefallen lassen, mit gebrannten Mandeln in der Hand und einen guten Freund an der Seite.

Er sah zu Jojo, der tatsächlich die Augen geschlossen hatte.

Der schien die Ruhe und die Gemütlichkeit genauso zu genießen wie Leo

Jojo schlug die Augen auf und lächelte leicht. „Ich sollte gehen, ehe ich hier einpenne.“

„Ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn du heute Nacht hier schlafen würdest. Gästezimmer steht dir zur Verfügung - ist auch frisch bezogen.“

Jojo überlegte nicht lange. „Dem Angebot kann ich nicht widerstehen. Die fünfzig Meter bis zu mir schaff ich nicht mehr“, grinste er.

Leo lachte, das freute ihn. „Dann machen wir uns einen schönen Abend.“

„Mit nem kitschigen Weihnachtsfilm?“

„Ja, klar - auf welchen hast du Lust?“

„Hm... kennst du Hüter des Lichts? Ok, der ist nicht richtig kitschig, aber voll cool.“

„Nee, den kenn ich nicht. Dann gucken wir den.“ Sie suchten kurz auf den Streamingdiensten, dann konnten sie den Film auch schon starten.

Leo kochte noch schnell frischen Tee und genossen den zusammen mit den Mandeln zu dem Film.

Irgendwann zog Leo eine Wolldecke über sie, weil es so gemütlicher war.

Gegen Ende des Films spürte Leo plötzlich ein Gewicht an seiner Seite.

Jojo war tatsächlich eingeschlafen!

Leo grinste leicht. Jojo vertrug offenbar wirklich gar nichts an Alkohol, wenn ihn das bisschen Lumumba schon so umhaute.

Irgendwie fand er es süß.

Aber er würde ihn trotzdem gleich wecken müssen damit er ins Bett ging. So zu schlafen würde ihm nur einen steifen Nacken bescheren.

Ein wenig erlaubte sich Leo aber noch ihn zu beobachten.

Wie Jojo so dalag wirkte er richtig... Leo fand keinen passenderen Ausdruck.

Auf jeden Fall strahlte er eine Ruhe aus, die Leo nie erwartet hatte.

Jojo murmelte etwas und sein Kopf sank noch etwas mehr zu Seite.

Das ließ Leo nur leicht lächeln. Jojo war einfach... nein, da fehlten ihm echt die Worte.

Inzwischen war der Film zu Ende und Leo sah auf die Uhr. Sie hatten morgen früh Training also wäre es langsam eh an der Zeit ins Bett zu gehen.

„Jojo?“, sprach er seinen Gast leise an und strich ihm über den Unterarm.

Jojo brummte nur und kuschelte sich dann an Leos Schulter.

„Jojo?“, versuchte Leo es noch einmal und strich ihm nun fester über den Rücken.

„Ich habe die Kekse nicht gegessen“, nuschelte Jojo.

Leo musste leise lachen. „Magst du noch welche?“

Jojo gähnte. „Was will ich?“ fragte er.

„Kekse? Oder gleich ins Bett?“

„Ich... bin eingeschlafen? Sorry“, sagte Jojo und richtete sich auf.

„Macht nichts. Bist warm, und da du nicht schnarchst, hat es auch nicht gestört.“

Jojo schoss ein wenig die Röte in die Wangen. „Danke. Du bist ein gutes Kissen.“

Das stand ihm, fand Leo. „Danke. Ab ins Bett?“

„Ja, Bett klingt gut.“

„Dann mach dich mal fertig, ich räum hier auf.“

„Nein, ich helfe dir schnell.“

„Na gut - aber es ist ja echt nicht viel.“ Zu zweit hatten sie die Sachen rasch in die Küche gebracht.

„Hast du ein Shirt oder so, das ich zum schlafen anziehen kann?“ fragte Jojo.

„Ja, klar, bring ich dir auch. Und auch ne Zahnbürste und Handtücher. Brauchst du sonst noch was?“

„Nein, ich bin wunschlos glücklich.“

„Geh schon mal ins Bad - ich komm gleich“, versprach Leo.

„Danke“, sagte Jojo und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Wenig später klopfte Leo an die Tür. „Ich habe e hier eine Lieferung: das Übernachtungspaket 'Glückliche Träume'„

Jojo öffnete die Tür und lächelte ihn an. Er hatte sich schon sein Shirt ausgezogen und offenbar das Gesicht gewaschen. „Danke Leo.“

„Hier“, drückte Leo ihm das Paket in die Hand. Neben dem Shirt, Zahnbürste und Zahnpasta und den Handtüchern hatte er noch eine kleine Flasche Wasser und eine verpackte Praline dazugelegt.

„Der Zimmerservice hier ist ausgezeichnet“, sagte Jojo. „Ich werde dich weiterempfehlen.“

„Ich habe nur ein Zimmer in diesem Hotel“, gab Leo zu bedenken. „Und ich bin wählerisch, was meine Gäste angeht.“

„Das sollte ich mich wohl geehrte fühlen, dass ich das einzige Zimmer bekommen habe.“

„Oh ja, das kannst du! Komm, ich leg dir die Sachen hin und geh dann auch ins Bett. Schlaf gut. Und... sag Maxi bescheid, der macht sich sonst Sorgen, wo du bleibst.“

„Ja mach ich. ich schreib ihm gleich nach WhatsApp.“

„Okay - dann schlaf gut, ja?“

„Du auch Leo. Und träum was Schönes“, sagte Jojo.

„Du auch“, lächelte Leo ihn an und schloss die Badezimmertür. Er ging in sein eigenes Bad, und bald darauf lagen sie beide in ihren Betten und schliefen tief und fest.

Am nächsten Morgen standen sie etwas früher auf, damit sie vor dem Training noch zu Jojo fahren konnten.

Nach einem gemütlichen Frühstück fuhren sie los. „Magst du noch auf einen Kaffee mit hochkommen?“, fragte Leo und brach dann in Kichern aus.

Nach einem gemütlichen Frühstück fuhren sie los. „Magst du noch auf einen Kaffee mit hochkommen?“, fragte Jojo und brach dann in Kichern aus.

„Klar, aber wir habe en keine Zeit für deine Briefmarkensammlung“, grinste Leo zurück.

Jojo starrte ihn kurz an, dann lachte er laut los.“

Auch Leo musste lachen.

„Also, Kaffee ohne Briefmarken?“

„Kaffee ohne Briefmarken“, nickte Leo und die beiden stiegen aus.

Gemeinsam gingen sie hoch, und Jojo schloss auf. „Maxi? Marco? Seid ihr wach und angezogen?“

Maxi stürmte förmlich aus der Küche und sah Jojo an. „Du schreibst mir so eine Nachricht und antwortest dann nicht?“

„Was habe ich dir denn geschrieben?“, fragte Jojo irritiert, als Maxi ihn erleichtert in seine Arme zog.

„Was habe ich denn geschrieben?“, fragte Jojo irritiert nach.

Marco, der inzwischen hinter Maxi aufgetaucht war, lachte. „Ich habe dir gleich gesagt, dass es ein Tippfehler war. Die beiden sehen nicht aus, als hätten sie ne heiße Nacht hinter sich.“

„Heiße Nacht?“ wollte nun Leo wissen.

Jojo zog sein Handy aus der Tasche. „Ich habe dir nur geschrieben, dass ich bei Leo penne. Damit du dir keine Sorgen machst.“

„Dann lies mal, was du wirklich geschrieben hast, du kleiner Schwerenöter.“

Jojo rief WhatsApp aus und sah erst jetzt, dass Maxi ihm diverse Nachrichten geschrieben hatte. Er scrollte hoch, bis er seinen letzten Eintrag fand und... „Ups“, machte er.

„Was ist ups?“, wollte Leo wissen.

„Ähm... ich habe ... offenbar habe ich mich ein bisschen vertippt“, sagte Jojo mit roten Wangen und hielt Leo das Handy hin.

Dort stand tatsächlich [Ich schlafe mit Leo.]

„Da stand ein bei“, sagte Jojo schnell. „Wirklich. Als ich auf senden geklickt habe e, stand da noch bei...“

„Ja, schon klar. Wars wenigstens schön?“, fragte Maxi nach.

„Ich... Maxi wir habe en nicht... Ich habe in Leos Gästebett geschlafen.“

„Schon okay, Kleiner. Lass dich nicht ärgern“, trat Marco zu ihm.

„Komm“, sagte Leo und legte einen Arm um Jojo. „Wir gehen jetzt Kaffee trinken.“

„Ja, und Maxi hält seine Klappe“, forderte Marco seinen Freund auf.

„Was denn?“ fragte Maxi. „Ich wollte ihn nur ein bisschen aufziehen.“

„Ja, das darfst du auch, aber jetzt ist genug, hm?“

„Na gut“, brummte Maxi und die beiden folgten Leo und Jojo in die Küche. „Wie war denn eigentlich euer Weihnachtsmarktbesuch?“ fragte er stattdessen.

„War schön. Wir habe en viele verbotene Sachen gegessen und Deko für Leo eingekauft.“

„Jojo hat dich also überreden können?“ lachte Marco.

„Ja, hat er. Und es war wirklich schön.“

„Vielleicht können wir ja nochmal zu viert den Markt unsicher machen“, sagte Maxi.

„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee“, nickte Leo. „Wir müssen nur noch einen Tag finden, an dem es passt.“

„Hm, das wird gar nicht so einfach jetzt im Saisonendspurt.“

„Wir sollten mal gewinnen, dann gibt es auch freue Tage.“

„Wir habe en gegen Wolfsburg gewonnen, aber mehr als ein freier Tag war trotzdem nicht drin“, sagte Marco. „Und wir habe en nach dem Spiel gegen die Bayern auch noch eine englische Woche vor uns.

„Man wird doch mal hoffen dürfen“, meinte Leo leise.

„Im Moment hoffe ich nur, dass wir Sonntag gegen Paderborn genauso erfolgreich sein werden wie gegen Wolfsburg.“

„Ja, bitte...“, murmelte Marco. „Und dafür sollten wir jetzt los zum Training.“

„Moment“, sagte Jojo und trank schnell seinen Kaffee aus. „Ich muss noch kurz was Frisches anziehen.“

„Beeil dich“, drängelte Maxi.

„Ja doch“, brummte Jojo und verschwand aus der Küche.

Er brauchte tatsächlich nicht lange bis er umgezogen zurückkehrte.

Schnell machten sich auf die anderen fertig und wenig später fuhren sie los zum Training.

Es war hart, das Training, aber gerade Leo und Jojo tat das nach dem Schlemmertag gut.

Nach dem Sieg gegen Wolfsburg war die Stimmung wieder etwas besser, aber trotzdem war die Anspannung überall im Team zu spüren.

Es war einfach eine harte Zeit, und der Tabellenplatz tat sein Übriges.

Sie waren mit so großen Zielen in die Saison gestartet und jetzt lag alles am Boden. Immer noch waren viele Spieler verletzt und wenn einer zurückkam, konnte man davon ausgehen, dass beim nächsten Mal jemand anders ausfiel.

Die Mannschaft spielte nicht miteinander, sondern eher gegeneinander, weil sie nicht eingespielt waren und jeder mit den Fehlern der anderen rechnen musste.

Und das alles war auch im Training immer mal wieder spürbar.

Sie machten ständig Anfängerfehler, es fehlte nur noch, dass sie über ihre eigenen Füße stolperten.

„Ich bin froh, wenn Winterpause ist“, murmelte Maxi als sie zusammen beim Mittagessen saßen. „Die Pause wird uns allen guttun.“

„Oh ja - ein paar Tage ausspannen - und dann eine Vorbereitung, bei der mehr Leute wieder dabei sind“, stimmte Jojo zu.

„Wird aber ja ne sehr kurze Pause“, sagte Marco. „Die Rückrunde beginnt ja schon Mitte Januar wieder.“

„Ja, aber ein paar Tage an etwas Anderes sehen und machen als Fußball zu spielen“, meinte Leo.

Die anderen drei nickten heftig. „Wie und wo feierst du eigentlich?“ fragte Maxi dann Leo.

„Wir hatten kurz überlegt nach Brasilien zu fliegen, aber das ist einfach zu kurz. Wir feiern in Neuss bei Gabriel.“

„Und Sylvester?“

„Ist noch nicht geplant, da sind wir immer sehr flexibel.“

„Dann feiere doch mit uns“, sagte Jojo. „Marco und Maxi fahren Neujahr nach Österreich, aber Sylvester wollen wir hier zusammen in Bremen feiern. Zusammen mit ein paar anderen aus der Mannschaft.“

„Oh, das klingt lustig, da bin ich dabei. Meinst du, ich könnte Gabriel mitbringen?“

„Klar doch“, sagte Maxi. „Dann lernen wir deinen Bruder auch endlich mal kennen.“

„Gut, dann frag ich ihn, ob er mitkommt.“

„Schön“, sagte Jojo sichtlich erfreut. „Will noch jemand Nachtisch?“

„Ja, holst du uns welchen?“, fragte Maxi sofort mit bittendem Blick.

„Sonst hätte ich nicht gefragt. Obwohl du eigentlich gar keinen verdient hast.“

„Warum nicht? Ich bin dein Lieblingsbruder!“

„Denk mal an heute Morgen zurück und wie du mich da geärgert hast.“

„Moment - du hast das geschrieben, ich habe nur gelesen. Und ich fand es nicht abwegig.“

Leo und Jojo sahen ihn beide mit einem fast identischen fragenden Blick an. „Wieso?“ fragte Leo dann.

„Die Frage lautet eher, wieso nicht? Ihr versteht euch gut, ihr habe t in vielem einen ähnlichen Geschmack, und... ich als großer Bruder kann mir Schlimmeres vorstellen.“

„Ich hol jetzt mal den Nachtisch“, murmelte Jojo und verschwand schnell.

Marco nickte. „Und du, Maxi, hältst lieber die Klappe.“

„Wieso denn?“ fragte Maxi. „Ich möchte nur das Jojo glücklich ist.“

„Ja, das wollen wir alle. Aber du musst da nicht mit der Brechstange losziehen.“

„Es würde mich ja nur interessieren ob...“ bevor Maxi weiterreden konnte, hatte Marco ihm die Hand auf den Mund gepresst. Er sah zu Leo. „Manchmal hat er das Einfühlungsvermögen von einem Sack Kartoffeln.“

„Und manchmal macht er es perfekt richtig“, meinte Leo leise. Als er sich gerade von Patrick getrennt hatte, war Maxi toll gewesen.

Marco löste die Hand von Maxis Mund. „Ich wollte nichts Böses“, sagte Maxi und hob die Hände. „Ich dachte nur... wäre halt schön, wenn Jojo und du... und ihr wärt ein echt süßes Paar.“

„Das wären sie“, stimmte Marco zu, „aber du kannst nichts erzwingen. Lass sie machen und warte ab, ob es was wird.“

Maxi nickte, sah dabei aber weiter neugierig zu Leo.

Der reagierte nicht, sondern sah lediglich zu Jojo. Ob dieser Blick jedoch Jojo oder dem Schokoladenpudding galt, den der zu ihrem Tisch trug, konnte Maxi nicht mit Bestimmtheit feststellen.

„So, hier ist der Pudding“, verkündete Jojo und sah zu Maxi. „Und wenn du frech bist, ess ich deinen Pudding und du kannst zugucken.“

„Iss ihn“, schob Marco ihm den Pudding gleich rüber. „Er war frech.“

Maxi setzte seinen besten Hundeblick auf und sah Jojo an. „Ich werde in Zukunft ganz lieb sein. Versprochen.“

„Na, ob ich dir da glauben kann? Das hast du schon so oft versprochen.“

„Ich halte mit dran. In diesem Jahr werde ich auf gar keinen Fall mehr frech sein.“

„Hm - ob du das schaffst?“

„Ich pass auf“, sagte Marco.

„Danke, dann kann ich ja auf ein paar ruhige Tage hoffen.“

„Krieg ich jetzt meinen Pudding?“ brummte Maxi.

„Na gut - als Motivation.“

„Danke“, sagte Maxi und schnappte sich schnell das Schälchen mit Pudding.

„Lasst es euch schmecken“, wünschte Marco und begann zu essen.

Die vier genossen ihren Pudding und entspannten sich dann noch ein wenig ehe es wieder raus zum zweiten Training ging.

Auch das zweite Training war nicht besser als das erste, und langsam kam sowohl beim Trainerteam als auch bei den Spielern Verzweiflung auf.

Flo schickte sie nach Hause, kündigte aber eine Teambesprechung für den nächsten Morgen an.

In gedrückter Stimmung gingen sie zusammen in die Kabine und machten sich fertig.

„Was hast du heute noch vor?“ fragte Jojo Leo, als sie zusammen zum Parkplatz gingen.

„Mich verkriechen - sonst nichts. Und du`?“

„Wieso denn verkriechen? Hey, das war ein schlechtes Training, aber das letzte Spiel habe en wir doch gewonnen! Und Sonntag gewinnen wir gegen Paderborn!“

„Ja, aber wenn wir am Sonntag so spielen wie heute...“

„Werden wir aber nicht.“

„Dein Wort...“, murmelte Leo wenig überzeugt.

„Also nochmal: was hast du heute vor?“ fragte Jojo grinsend.

„Nichts... „ Leo sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Aber du hast doch schon was geplant...“

„Ich doch nicht“, behauptete Jojo. „Außer natürlich du hast Lust auf ein Experiment.“

„Ein... Experiment?“, fragte Leo misstrauisch.

„Ja... Maxi hatte so ne verrückte Idee...“

„Was für eine Idee...?“

„Wir wollen unseren Eltern was... selbstgemachtes schenken.“

„Dann... wünsch ich euch viel Spaß damit... aber wie komm ich da ins Spiel?“

„Du bist doch ganz gut in der Küche und so...“

„Ihr wollt was kochen?“, fragte Leo entsetzt.

„Nein!“ sagte Jojo sofort. „Nur so was Ähnliches.“

„Backen?!?“

„Das habe en wir erst überlegt, aber das habe en wir schnell wieder verworfen. Das hörte sich alles arg kompliziert an.“

„Was wollt ihr dann machen?“

„Eierlikör und Glühwein.“

„Oh“, machte Leo, „das ist... okay... und ich soll da mithelfen?“

Jojo nickte. „Klar. Je mehr desto lustiger. Außerdem kannst du ja dann auch was nettes Selbstgemachtes verschenken.“

„Okay, dann schließe ich mich gern an. Wann soll es losgehen?“

„Ähm... wie lange brauchen wir nach Hause?“ fragte Jojo lachend.

„Okay, dann komm ich gleich mit“, nickte Leo.

„Sehr schön“, freute sich Jojo.

Leo nickte. „Dann... soll ich noch irgendwas besorgen? Wir können ja noch was Drittes fabrizieren.“

„Was Drittes? Was denn?“

„Kaffeelikör? Den macht meine Oma oft.“

„Klingt gut, kenn ich zwar nicht, aber das machen wir“, sagte Jojo.

„Okay, dann besorge ich die Zutaten und komme dann nach.“

„Dann bis gleich Leo“, sagte Jojo.

„Bis gleich“, verabschiedete sich Leo und fuhr los, in einen etwas abgelegenen Supermarkt, in dem er die benötigten Zutaten, vor allem brasilianischen Rum, erhielt.

Danach fuhr er weiter zu den Eggesteins und klingelte dort.


	23. Likörchen

Wenig später stand Leo mit seinen Einkäufen in der noch ordentlichen Küche.

Auf dem Küchentisch standen schon verschiedene Glasbehälter bereit, in die sie später die Getränke abfüllen wollten.

„Schön, dass du da bist“, lächelte Jojo ihn an. „Dann kann’s ja losgehen.“

„Ich bin für alle Schandtaten bereit“, lachte Leo und stellte seine Einkäufe auf den Tisch.

„Gut, dann... zuerst den Eierlikör“, beschloss Marco, der sehr dicht neben Maxi an die Arbeitsfläche gelehnt stand.

„Wartet“, sagte Maxi und zog einen Zettel hervor. „Hier ist das Rezept. Soll laut Internet total einfach sein.“

„Naja, das sagt das Internet ja oft...“, meinte Marco.

„Ja, aber wir sind zu viert. Da werden wir das jawohl hinbekommen“, sagte Maxi entschlossen.

„Wir tun unser Bestes, dann können wir uns hinterher nichts vorwerfen“, meinte Jojo und legte das Rezept auf den Küchentisch.

Die vier traten näher und lasen sich das Rezept sorgfältig durch.

„Das sieht ganz einfach aus, das stimmt. Also... sag mal, stimmt das hier? Neun Eier?“

„Wieso? Meinst du wir brauchen mehr?“

„Ich find das ganz schön viel. Aber das Rezept wird wohl recht habe en.“

„Hast du schon mal Eierlikör gemacht?“ fragte Marco Leo.

Der schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee, dafür ist meine Familie wohl zu brasilianisch.“

„Also, hier sind die Eier“, sagte Jojo und holte drei Pakete raus. „Wir habe en lieber ein paar mehr geholt. Man weiß ja nie...“

„Oh... okay, dann fangen wir mal an.“ Leo und Marco beugten sich über das Rezept, dann fingen sie an: Eier, Zucker, Sahne und Alkohol - in diesem Fall Korn - kamen in einem Topf und wurden „unter ständigem Rühren“ erwärmt. „Ständiges Rühren“, wiederholte Marco. „Dafür können wir doch Maxi einspannen.“

„Ich? Ich dachte eigentlich eher, dass das Jojo übernimmt. Ich... überwache das Rühren aber gern.“

„Ich denke, das kannst du machen“, sah Marco Maxi tief in die Augen.

„Nicht schon wieder“, murmelte Jojo.

Leo trat zu ihm. „Die beiden sind echt... noch immer sehr verliebt, hm?“

„Ja. Es ist... anstrengend.“

Mitfühlend seufzte Leo, strich Jojo kurz über den Rücken, dann griff er zu einer kleinen Wasserflasche mit Kohlensäure. In dem Moment, in dem sich die beiden küssen wollten, schüttelte er die Flasche, öffnete sie und bespritzte sie mit einem dichten Wasserregen.

„Hey!“ riefen die beiden empört und drehten sich zu Leo.

„Wir sind hier beim Kochen und nicht beim Knutschen. Auch wenn beides mit K anfängt.“

„Aber wir machen das hier mit Liebe und zur Liebe gehört Knutschen“, sagte Marco grinsend.

„Und angebrannter Eierlikör?“

„Wieso wollt ihr denn den Likör anbrennen lassen?“ fragte Maxi.

„Wollen wir nicht, aber wenn du nicht rührst, dann brennt er an.“

„Jojo ist dran mit rühren, das habe en wir ja schon geklärt“, grinste Maxi seinen Bruder an.

„Wollen wir abstimmen?“, schlug Jojo vor.

Maxi verdrehte die Augen und griff sich den Kochlöffel. „Ich rühre ja schon. Aber beim Glühwein bist du mit rühren dran!“

„Ist in Ordnung. Und bei dem Kaffeelikör... wechseln sich Jojo und Marco ab.“

„Ist in Ordnung. Und bei dem Kaffeelikör... wechseln sich Leo und Marco ab.“

„Ok“, sagten Marco und Leo. „Während Maxi rührt... Lebkuchen gefällig?“ fragte Marco grinsend.

„Gerne“, lächelte Leo.

„Kommt sofort“, sagte Marco und verschwand in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

Leo lehnte sich an den Küchentresen und sah Maxi beim Rühren zu.

„Sagt mal“, sagte Maxi. „Heißt ständiges Rühren wirklich, dass ich hier ununterbrochen rühren soll? Das kann doch nicht gut für die Eier sein.“

„Keine Ahnung, ich denke schon. Aber ihr habt ja genug Eier, falls das hier schiefgeht.“

„Mein Arm wird schon langsam lahm“, beschwerte sich Maxi. „Was soll ich denn Flo sagen: sorry Chef, ich musste gestern stundenlang Eier rühren?“

„Wenn er dafür auch ne Flasche kriegt, ist er bestimmt besänftig.“

„Außerdem wäre Flos Gesicht, wenn du ihm das sagt, bestimmt der Hit“, meinte Jojo grinsend.

„Das ist nicht lustig... Jojo, jetzt bist du dran.“

„Wieso? Ich bin doch erst beim Glühwein dran“, sagte Jojo und griff sich einen Lebkuchen, die Marco inzwischen gebracht hatte. „Außerdem bist du doch grad so schön im Takt.“

„Musst nicht mehr lange durchhalten“, meinte Leo, der auf die Uhr geguckt hatte.

„Hier, zur Stärkung“, sagte Marco und hielt Maxi ein Stück Lebkuchen vor die Lippen.

„Hmm“, machte Maxi, nahm ihm das Stück mit den Lippen ab und küsste dabei seine Fingerspitzen.

„Kein Gefummel in der Küche“, sagte Leo.

„Wenn du den Kochlöffel übernimmst und weiterrührst, dann können wir rausgehen und belästigen euch nicht mehr“, bot Maxi an.

„Du rührst einfach schön weiter“, sagte Leo. „Knutschten könnt ihr später.“

„Das ist zu viel erwartet“, meinte Maxi und sah zu Marco. „Noch ein Stückchen?“, bettelte er.

„Aber klar“, sagte Marco und hielt ihm ein weiteres Stück hin.

Wieder küsste Maxi seine Finger und sog sie vorsichtig zwischen seine Lippen.

„Wie lange muss noch gerührt werden?“ fragte Jojo Leo und sah ihn mit einem leidenden Blick an.

„Zwei Minuten, dann hast du es überstanden.“

„Gut, weil ich sonst einen von den beiden mit dem Schöpflöffel verprügeln müsste und ich glaube dafür hätte Flo dann wirklich kein Verständnis.“

„Ich habe hier noch eine halbvolle Wasserflasche...“

„Wir können euch hören, das ist euch schon klar, oder?“ fragte Marco.

„Das ist Sinn der Sache“, knurrte Jojo.

„Die zwei Minuten sind um“, verkündete Leo in diesem Moment.

„Puh“, machte Maxi, zog den Topf vom Herd und schüttelte sich demonstrativ die Hand aus.

„Und jetzt?“ fragte Jojo.

„Probieren!“, forderte Marco.

Jojo nickte und holte schnell vier kleine Becher und die Schöpfkelle.

Er füllte den noch warmen Likör ein und reichte jedem einen Becher.

„Dann Prost“, sagte Leo grinsend.

„Prost“, nickten die anderen drei und hoben die Becher, dann probierten sie.

„Oh heiß“, sagte Jojo.

„Ja... noch warm. Aber er haut ganz schön rein...“

„Dann sollten wir Jojo den Becher abnehmen“, bemerkte Marco trocken.

„Hey, das ist meiner!“, protestierte Jojo sofort. „Und so schlimm bin ich nicht!“

„Immerhin hat er es ja auch nicht weit bis zu seinem Bett“, sagte Maxi.

„Lass das“, knurrte Jojo.

„Genug geärgert“, sagte Leo. „Wie lautet eure Meinung zu dem Eierlikör? Ist er verschenkbar?“

„War schmeckt er ja anders als kalt, aber so ist er sehr lecker.“

„Dann lassen wir ihn am besten mal abkühlen und machen uns an das nächste Rezept.“

„Ihr sagtet was von Glühwein?“

„Ja genau. Maxi hat da wieder ein Rezept gefunden“, grinste Marco.

„Wie habe t ihr das geplant? Der wird fertiggemacht und dann abgefüllt? Oder machen wir... keine Ahnung, ein Gewürzkonzentrat?“

„Ein... Konzentrat?“ fragte Maxi.

„Naja, ihr wollt den doch verschenken, oder?“

„Ja klar. Aber wieso denn Konzentrat? Hier in dem Rezept steht, dass man den fertigmacht und dann in hübsche Gläser füllt.“

„Okay, das klingt auch gut. Ich war nur nicht sicher, ob man fertigen Glühwein aufbewahren kann.“

„Steht hier so“, sagte Maxi und hielt das Rezept hoch.

„Okay, dann vertrauen wir dem mal. Wer ist jetzt dran mit Rühren?“

„Jojo.“

„Hilfst du mir?“, fragte Jojo gleich nach.

Leo nickte ohne zu zögern. „Maxi, was brauchen wir alles?“

„Hier ist die Liste - Wein, Rum, Orangensaft und... eine Menge Gewürze. Die sind da drüben.“

„Dann... hier ist ein sauberer Topf“, sagte Jojo und stellte ihn auf den Herd. „Und jetzt den Wein rein?“

„Steht hier. Wein mit den Gewürzen erhitzen, dann Orangensaft und Zitrone dazu, und Zucker und den Rum, und dann ziehen lassen. So schwer ist das ja gar nicht.“

Jojo sah Leo an. „Ja ne schon klar. Erinnerst du dich noch das Desaster mit der Gemüsepfanne? Da hast du auch behauptet, es wäre nicht so schwer.“

„Marco und Maxi passen...“ Leo sag zu den beiden, die sich wieder einander widmeten. „Okay, die beiden passen nicht auf.“

Jojo verdrehte die Augen und schnappte sich die Weinflasche.

Sie gingen genau nach Rezept vor, und das ging erstaunlich gut. „So, jetzt ist Pause“, nicke Leo schließlich.

„Und deinen Likör machen wir nach der Pause?“

„Ja, jetzt müssen wir den Glühwein ja erst mal ziehen lassen, dann filtern und in Flaschen.“

„Ok“, sagte Jojo. „Und Marco und Maxi räumen solange schon mal ein bisschen hier auf, während wir auf der Couch Pause machen.“

„Okay“, seufzte Maxi.

Jojo strahlte und zog Leo und dann einfach mit sich aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer.

Sie machten es sich auf dem Sofa bequem, während die anderen beiden kurz aufräumten.

Auch das Wohnzimmer der Eggesteins war natürlich weihnachtlich dekoriert und hier kamen auch deutlich mehr Glitzer und Gold zum Einsatz als bei ihm.

Jojo und Maxi hatten da wohl beide ihre Finger drin.

„Oh warte mal“, sagte Jojo und stand auf. „Ich habe mein Türchen heute noch gar nicht aufgemacht.“

Leo sah sich suchend nach dem Adventskalender um.

„Hängen im Flur“, sagte Jojo.

Leo stand auf und folgte ihm - er wollte die Adventskalender sehen.

„Die macht unsere Mutter uns jedes Jahr“, sagte Jojo. „Wir sagen ihr immer, dass sie das nicht braucht, aber ihr macht es Spaß. Der Rote ist meiner, der Blaue gehört Maxi.“

„Die sehen toll aus“, bewunderte Leo sie.

„Die habe en wir seitdem wir Kinder sind“, sagte Jojo lächelnd und strich über den roten Stoff. „An machen Stellen sieht man das schon, da ist der Stoff ganz abgewetzt. Und hier hat es mal einen Unfall mit einer Kerze gegeben.“ Jojo deutete auf eine leicht angesengte Stelle neben dem 6. Dezember.

„Er begleitet dich dein ganzes Leben - das ist wirklich schön. Da darf er auch schon so seine Macken habe en.“

Jojo lachte. „Ja, habe ich inzwischen ja auch“, sagte er zwinkernd. „So, mal gucken was heute drin ist.“

Vorsichtig knotete Jojo das Säckchen vom Kalender und öffnete es.

„Mhm“, machte er. „Marzipankartoffeln. Und zwar die richtig guten.“

„Hm, lecker“, nickte Leo.

„Dann komm mit und wir vernaschen die kleinen Süßen“, lächelte Jojo und schob Leo ins Wohnzimmer.

„Oh je, aber nicht mehr als zwei.“

„Ist ja auch nur ne kleine Tüte“, beruhigte ihn Jojo.

„Ja, dann gehts.“

Die beiden setzten sich wieder auf die Couch und Jojo hielt Leo die kleine Tüte hin.

Mit einem Lächeln nahm der eine Marzipankartoffel hinaus und aß sie genüsslich.

Auch Jojo nahm sich eine der Kartoffeln und schob sie sich in den Mund. „Gibt es bei euch in Brasilien auch Adventskalender?“ fragte er dann.

„Nein, aber ich hatte ja da Glück, dass ich in Deutschland aufgewachsen bin - und meine Eltern habe en viele deutsche Traditionen übernommen. Wir Kinder sollten mitreden können.“

„Das ist gut“, sagte Jojo und nahm sich noch eine Kartoffel. „Wäre sonst ja wirklich ziemlich blöd.“

„Wäre es. Und wir hätten viel weniger Süßigkeiten bekommen.“

Jojo lachte auf. „Stimmt. Wir hatten bei uns aber immer auch mal was Anderes in den Säckchen. Mal ein Matchbox-Auto oder eine Schlumpffigur oder sowas.“

„Nee, bei uns waren es meistens Süßigkeiten. Ach ja, und Lego.“

„Ja, Lego war auch mit dabei. Für mich Rittersachen, für Maxi Piraten.“

„Bei uns waren es eher Autos und später Raumschiffe. Star Wars und so.“

„Auch gut“, nickte Jojo.

„Wir habe en viel damit gespielt. Und mit Fußbällen.“

„Meine Ritterphase hielt ziemlich lange an“, grinste Jojo. „Erst wollte ich Ritter werden und dann Fußballer.“

„Fußballer ist ein wenig realistischer - aber nicht viel.“

„Du meinst, ich kann immer noch Ritter werden?“ fragte Jojo. „So als zweites Standbein?“

„Auf jeden Fall. Eine Rüstung kannst du dir auf jeden Fall leisten.“

„Stimmt. Aber ob ich damit auf den Fußballplatz darf?“

„Es würde jedenfalls vor Verletzungen schützen. Du solltest sie dann Philipp anbieten.“

„Und Fin“, seufzte Jojo. „Und Lücke auch gleich. Vielleicht sollten wir das gesamte Team einrüsten.“

„Ja“, seufzte Leo. „Das wäre wohl besser.“

„Ich werde das Flo gleich morgen mal vorschlagen.“

Leo lachte fröhlich, als Marco und Maxi zu ihnen traten.

„Lacht ihr über uns?“ fragte Maxi.

„Nein, keine Sorge, nur über Fußballer in Ritterrüstung.“

„Ritterrüstungen?“ fragte Marco verwirrt. „Steht ihr jetzt auf Rollenspiele?“

„Eher auf Lego.“

„Ich... das versteh ich nicht“, sagte Marco und setzte sich.

„Wir habe en uns über Lego unterhalten und meine Ritterburg.“

„Die Burg steht noch zu Hause bei unseren Eltern im Keller“, sagte Maxi.

„Stimmt!“, erinnerte sich Jojo, „ich habe sie auch echt geliebt.“

„Ja und deine Ritter hatten immer so dämliche Namen. Ambrosius von Wetterstein und sowas“, grinste Maxi.

„Das sind vernünftige Ritternamen! Besser als Charles Beinab oder Bill Einauge!“

„Wieso? Da wusstest du gleich was Sache ist, wenn die Piraten vor deiner Burg auftauchten!“

„Charles ein Bein stellen und Bill Sand ins Auge streuen - ich habe oft genug gewonnen.“

„Pah!“ machte Maxi. „Dafür war Waldemar von Wieselstein sechs Wochen gefangener vom bärtigen Sven und seinen sieben mutigen Halsabschneidern!“

„Und wurde von Siegfried vom Grafenhügel freigekauft, ich weiß. Eine halbe Tüte Gummibärchen!“

Leo und Marco sahen sich grinsend an. „Ich bin fast ein bisschen neidisch, dass ich euch damals nicht kannte und mitspielen konnte“, sagte Marco und zog Maxi enger an sich.

„Es waren epische Schlachten“, lachte Jojo fröhlich, dann fiel sein Blick aber auf seinen Bruder und dessen Freund, und er wurde ein wenig ernster.

„Was ist?“, fragte Maxi. 

„Nichts“, schüttelte sein Bruder den Kopf. „Ist schon okay.“

Maxi lehnte sich vor und griff nach Jojos Hand. „Komm, sag schon.“ 

Erneut schüttelte Jojo den Kopf. Er würde Maxi die Sache mit Marco nicht verderben! „Jetzt ist Leo dran mit dem Kaffeelikör.“

„Na dann wieder ab in die Küche“, lächelte Leo.

Er ging vor, und die drei anderen folgten ihm. Vermutlich wollten sie sehen, wie er umrührte, aber das musste man bei Kaffeelikör glücklicherweise nicht. Während die anderen den Glühwein durch einen Filter gossen, kochte er den Kaffee.Dann gab er die übrigen Zutaten zusammen – und schon war der Likör fertig. 

„Oh das riecht aber fantastisch“, sagte Jojo.

„Magst du probieren?“, fragte Leo und goss ihnen vieren gleich ein.

„Das sieht hier aus wie bei ner wilden Party“, grinste Maxi. 

„Die besten Partys sind doch eh immer in der Küche“, meinte Leo und hob seinen Becher.

Die vier probierten auch diesen Likör und nickten zufrieden. „Das haben wir doch sehr gut gemacht“, meinte Marco.

„Perfekt – drei Geschenke auf einmal. Aber den Glühwein haben wir noch nicht probiert.“

„Dann sollten wir das schnell nachholen“, sagte Jojo.

Maxi lachte und goss ihnen von dem Glühwein ein. „Mal gucken, ob der mithalten kann.“

Sie probierten auch von dem Glühwein. „Puh, stark“, sagte Maxi.

„Findest du?“, fragte Leo nach. „Ich finde, der gehört so. Man trinkt ihn ja nicht wie Apfelsaft.“

„Ich find ihn auch gut“, sagte Jojo mit inzwischen deutlich roten Wangen.

Der Kleine vertrug echt nicht viel, lächelte Leo leicht.

„Krieg ich noch nen Schluck?“ fragte Jojo und sah Leo bittend an.

„Eierlikör, Glühwein oder Kaffeelikör?“, bot Leo an.

„Von dem Kaffeezeug“, sagte Jojo sofort.

Leo lachte und goss nach. Er mochte den Kaffeelikör auch am liebsten – und er war gut gelungen, wie er fand.


	24. Abgefüllt

„Wollen wir schon mal mit dem Abfüllen anfangen?“ fragte Maxi Marco.

„Ehe die beiden hier alles wegsüffeln…“

„Wir probieren nur!“, sagte Jojo. „Qualitätskontrolle. Das ist schließlich für unsere Eltern.“

„Probiert nicht zu viel“, bat Maxi.

„Keine Sorgen, danach ist Schluss“, sagte Leo. „Und dann... wollen wir was zu Essen bestellen? Ich hätte mal wieder Lust auf was Asiatisches.“

„Asiatisch ist gut, und schön viel Gemüse, so, wie wir heute schon wieder gesündigt haben“, meinte Marco.

„Ich will Frühlingsrollen“, sagte Jojo.

„Wir bestellen uns ein paar Minirollen, dann kriegt jeder eine. Mehr nicht“, bestimmte Maxi.

Jojo sah ihn tief verletzt ab. „Eine Minirolle? Eine? Warum teilen wir uns nicht gleich noch alle eine?“

„Du kriegst ja auch noch Reis mit leckerer Sauce und Gemüse.“

„Bratnudeln“, korrigierte Jojo seinen Bruder.

„Nein, Reis. Jojo, du weißt doch...“, fing Maxi an, bei Jojos Blick brach er jedoch ab. „Es bleibt beim Reis, du musst gar nicht so gucken.“

Jojo drehte den Kopf und sah stattdessen Leo an. „Siehst du, wie ich hier leiden muss?“

„Armes Hasi“, machte Leo bedauernd und strich ihm über den Kopf.

Jojo lehnte sich an Leo und seufzte tief. „Dabei mag Maxi Bratnudeln auch total gern“, murmelte er so leise, dass nur Leo ihn hören konnte.

„Die sind ja auch total lecker. Aber... auch ungesund“, meinte Leo und zog ihm mit einem Arm näher. Der Kleine wurde wirklich sehr niedlich anlehnungsbedürftig, wenn er etwas getrunken hatte.

„Alles was gut ist, ist ungesund“, seufzte Jojo unglücklich. „Oder macht betrunken. Oder beides. Ich mag deinen Kaffeelikör...“

„Hase, du bist süß“, wisperte Leo ohne darüber nachzudenken.

Jojo sah ihn entrüstet an. „Hase und süß in einem Satz? Kein Alkohol mehr für dich!“

„Wie?“, fragte Leo nach, der erst jetzt realisierte, was er gesagt hatte. Oh je, hoffentlich hatten die anderen beiden das nicht gehört.

Jojos Wangen schienen noch ein wenig mehr gerötet. „Also... wollen wir schon mal gucken, was wir essen wollen solange die beiden noch abfüllen?“

„Hoffentlich füllen sie nur die Flaschen ab - und nicht sich... und dich.“

„Jojo bekommt keinen Alkohol mehr“, rief Maxi sofort. „Wir haben aber Kinderpunsch im Kühlschrank, den können wir gern warm machen.“

„Hey, du bist doof“, maulte Jojo und sah wieder Leo an. „Du bist nicht doof.“

„Da bin ich sehr erleichtert“, lächelte Leo.

„Komm, Essen aussuchen. Puren Reis für Maxi, und was Leckeres für uns andere.“

„Teufelchen“, grinste Leo und ließ sich von Jojo zum Kühlschrank ziehen, wo die verschiedenen Karten der Bringdienste hingen.

„Der ist einfach so gemein“, murrte Jojo, während er einen Zettel eines Asiatischen Restaurants vom Kühlschrank pulte.

„Er tut das, was große Brüder so tun: Er beschützt dich vor Flos Zorn.“

„Ich bin auch groß.“

Leo schnaubte. „Nicht in deren Augen. Glaub mir, ich spreche da aus Erfahrung.“

„Wir armen kleinen Brüder...“

„Ja, wir haben es schwer. Also... was wollen wir bestellen?“

„Vier Sachen, und jeder sucht sich was aus?“, schlug Jojo vor. „Hier - Hähnchen mit Gemüse, hier scharfes Gemüse. Acht Köstlichkeiten - und diese Gemüsesuppe ist lecker.“

Leo nickte. „Und vier Minirollen nicht zu vergessen.“

„Klar, die sowieso... drei Minirollen und eine große. Oder willst du auch eine große?“

Leo lachte auf. „Vier Minirollen, Teufelchen, sonst zieht uns Maxi beiden die Ohren lang. Und ich mag meine Ohren so wie sie sind.“

„Ich auch“, nuschelte Jojo, dann drückte er Leo die Karte in die Hand. „Rufst du da an?“

Leo nickte. „Klar, mach ich.“

Er zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und telefonierte kurz.

„Essen kommt in etwa vierzig Minuten“, sagte er dann. „Braucht ihr Hilfe beim Abfüllen?“

„Nein, nimm den Kleinen hier lieber weg... Ihr könnt euch um Etiketten kümmern.“

„Leo hat bestimmt ne schöne Schrift, oder?“ fragte Jojo und sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

„Manche können sie entziffern“, murmelte Leo. „Wir gucken mal, wer besser schreibt.“

Die beiden setzten sich an den Tisch und zogen Papier und Stifte zu sich heran. „Erstmal Probeschreiben“, sagte Jojo. „So viele schöne Etiketten haben wir nämlich nicht.“

„Erst den Eierlikör, zum Vergleichen.“

Jojo nickte und schrieb so ordentlich wie möglich das Wort „Eierlikör“ auf sein Blatt Papier.

Dann nahm Leo einen Stift und schrieb ebenfalls die Buchstaben. Er versuchte schwungvoll zu schreiben, und so halbwegs gelang es ihm.

„Zeigen“, sagte Marco.

Beide nahmen ihre Werke hoch. „Und?“

Maxi und Marco sahen nachdenklich hin und her. „Naja... nen Wettbewerb würdet ihr beide nicht gewinnen, aber Leos ist immerhin nicht so schief wie deine Jojo.“

„Okay“, gab sich Leo geschlagen, „dann schreib ich die.“

„Du bist unser Held“, sagte Jojo.

„Das sehen wir noch, wenn die Etiketten fertig sind.“

„Du machst das schon.“

„Dann hol mal die Etiketten.“

Jojo nickte und stand auf um die Etiketten zu holen.

Wenig später saß Leo da und malte konzentriert Buchstaben auf die Etiketten.

Jojo saß wieder neben ihm, ganz ruhig, und beobachtete ihn beim Schreiben.

„Werden immer schöner“, bemerkte er irgendwann.

„Findest du?“ fragte Leo.

„Ja, irgendwie gleichmäßiger.“

Leo lächelte leicht. „Wie viele brauchen wir eigentlich?“

„Jeweils fünf.“

„Ok, also noch ein Eierlikör-Schild, dann kommen die nächsten fünf.“

„Die werden echt schick“, bemerkte Marco.

„Danke“, sagte Leo. „Ist ungewohnt, was anderes als den Namen zu kritzeln.“

Jojo lachte. „Aber das hier machst du auch schon ganz gut.“

„Und bei der nächsten Autogrammstunde unterschreib ich dann mit Eierlikör?“

„Jaaaa“, lachte Jojo auf.

„Die Reaktion würde ich ja gern sehen“, grinste Marco. „Ist Eierlikör dann eigentlich der Vor- oder Nachname?“

„Unterschreibst du mit Marco oder mit Friedl?“

Marco streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Herr Eierlikör ist frech.“

„Herr Eierlikör wird jetzt vor allem zu Herrn Glühwein. Soll ich einen anderen Stift nehmen?“

„Ja, hier“, sagte Jojo und gab ihm einen zweiten Stift. „Der ist Weihnachtsrot mit Glitzereffekt.“

„Der passt zum Glühwein“, meinte Leo und schrieb los.

„Es gibt Stifte mit Glitzereffekt?“ fragte Maxi.

„Klar - es gibt nichts, was es nicht gibt.“

„Das ist selbst mir zu schwul“, meinte Maxi kopfschüttelnd.

„Für Weihnachten gibt es nichts Passenderes.“

Maxi lächelte leicht. „Ich weiß. Für dich muss Weihnachten glitzern und glänzen.“

„Sonst wäre es kein Weihnachten. Man kann übrigens sogar Glitzer in Likör reinmachen.“

„Nein!“ sagte Maxi sofort. „Untersteh dich!“

„Schade, das sieht voll schön aus!“

„Das Zeug ist auch ohne Glitzer schön“, sagte Marco. „Und es würde nur von den wunderhübschen Etiketten ablenken.“

„Du hast sowas noch nie gesehen“, murrte Jojo.

„Brauch ich auch nicht.“

„Banause!“

„Ja, aber immerhin bin ich kein glitzernder Banause“, sagte Maxi trocken.

„Pah“, maulte Jojo nur und sah zu den Etiketten, die Leo inzwischen beschriftet hatte. „Jetzt noch der Kaffeelikör.“

Leo nickte und schüttelte kurz seine Hand aus. „Schönschreiben ist anstrengend.“

„Es waren zehn Worte“, murmelte Maxi.

„In absoluter Schönschrift!“

„Sieht wirklich schön aus“, meinte Jojo.

„Danke“, sagte Leo und lächelte Jojo an.

Jojo sah ihn kurz an, dann drehte er sich zu seinem Bruder. „Ist es genug geworden, oder sind die Flaschen nur halb voll?“

„Nein, die sind alle schön voll“, sagte Maxi.

„Und ist was übrig geblieben?“

„Ja, aber davon bekommst du heute nichts mehr.“

„Ich habe den Glühwein kaum probiert. Und der Kaffeelikör ist so lecker.“

„Und dann fängst du nachher an nackt auf dem Tisch zu tanzen und schmutzige Lieder zu singen?“

„Das habe ich noch nie gemacht.“

„In Griechenland warst du aber kurz davor als du mit... wie hieß der Typ noch?“ fragte Maxi.

„Elias. Und ich hätte nie nicht auf den Tischen getanzt.“

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher.“

„Pah, das sind boshafte Unterstellungen... Sag doch auch mal was, Leo.“

„Wer ist Elias?“ fragte Leo neugierig.

„Ein Flirt im Sommer in Griechenland“, erklärte Jojo kurz.

Leo zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Davon hast du mir noch nie was erzählt.“

„War auch nicht mehr als ein Urlaubsflirt.“ Jojo lehnte sich näher an ihn, damit Maxi und vor allem Marco ihn nicht verstehen konnte, „war auch, um Marco eifersüchtig zu machen...“

„Ach so ein Flirt war das“, murmelte Leo ebenfalls ganz leise. „War er wenigstens süß?“

„Schon attraktiv, ja. Und auch sonst ganz okay.“

„Und... naja... wie lange hattet ihr was miteinander?“ fragte Leo.

„Einen Tag? Zwei? Nicht viel länger.“

„Oh. Also mehr ein One-Night-Stand als ein richtiger Urlaubsflirt.“

„One-Night-Dance, eher...“, murmelte Jojo etwas peinlich berührt.

Leo nickte beruhigt. Offenbar war also nichts zwischen Jojo und diesem Kerl passiert. So eine Aktion hätte auch gar nicht zu Jojo gepasst. Der war kein Typ für One-Night-Stands.

Unwillkürlich zog er Jojo wieder enger an sich.

„Also, krieg ich jetzt noch was von dem Glühwein?“ fragte Jojo.

„Ich besorg dir welchen“, versprach Leo ihm leise. Nicht viel, aber ein wenig.

Maxi wollte grade etwas sagen, als es an der Tür klingelte. „Los Maxi, wir holen das Essen rein“, sagte Marco.

„Das ist die Gelegenheit“, wisperte Leo und ließ Jojo kurz alleine.

Er holte zwei kleine Gläser mit Glühwein aus der Küche und reichte eins Jojo.

„Prost“, lächelte der ihn an und prostete ihm zu, dann probierten sie.

„Der ist wirklich lecker“, sagte Leo.

„Hm, ja, wirklich gut. Schön fruchtig.“

„Unsere Eltern werden sich bestimmt darüber freuen. Wenn wir nicht vorher alles austrinken“, grinste Leo.

„Die anderen Flaschen sind bestimmt zu.“

„Hey, ihr habt ja noch gar keine Teller und so geholt“, sagte Maxi, als er zusammen mit Marco und dem Essen ins Zimmer kam.

„Machen wir - komm, Jojo.“ Leo ging vor in die Küche um Geschirr und Besteck aufzudecken.

„Du kennst dich langsam besser in unserer Küche aus als ich“, lachte Jojo.

„Ist das gut oder eher... erschreckend?“, fragte Leo nach.

„Das ist gut für mich. Aber irgendwie auch... sonderbar.“

„Vielleicht können wir die Küche ja zusammen... entdecken?“

„Und alle geheimen Geheimnisse erforschen?“

„Wenn wir zusammenhalten, werden sie uns nicht zu sehr erschrecken.“

„Wir haben Hunger!“ rief Marco.

„Wir kommen ja schon!“, rief Leo zurück. Gemeinsam brachten sie das Benötigte in das Wohnzimmer.

„Na endlich“, sagte Maxi. „Ich wollte schon eine Vermisstenmeldung aufgeben.“

„Aber jetzt können wir ja essen“, meinte Leo, und sie setzten sich.

„Also, dann für jeden eine Minirolle zur Vorspeise“, sagte Marco und verteilte die Röllchen. „Und dann nimmt sich jeder einfach worauf er Lust hat.“

„Sieht alles lecker aus. Und es ist schön mit euch zusammen zu sein.“

„Wir haben dich auch gern hier“, sagte Jojo mit einem Lächeln.

Maxi nickte. „Du passt gut zu uns.“

„Ich bin froh, dass ich so gute Freunde hier gefunden habe.“

„Wir auch“, meinte Jojo leise.

„Na los, essen, ehe alles kalt wird“, meinte Marco.

„Dann lasst es euch schmecken“, forderte Leo sie auf, und sie füllten sich auf und aßen.

Dabei unterhielten sie sich locker über alles Mögliche.

Es war ein gemütlicher Abend. Sie tranken hauptsächlich Wasser, nur Jojo nippte immer wieder an seinem Glühwein

„So, ich glaube ich mach mich langsam auf den Heimweg“, sagte Leo schließlich und gähnte.

„Komm gut nach Hause“, verabschiedeten ihn Marco und Maxi, Jojo brachte ihn zur Tür.

„Es war ein schöner Abend“, sagte Jojo leise.

„Ja, das war er wirklich. Und ich habe gleich ein paar Weihnachtsgeschenke“, hielt Leo die Tasche hoch, in der sich einige Flaschen befanden.

„Und du findest die Vorweihnachtszeit jetzt hoffentlich nicht mehr ganz so schrecklich.“

„Nein, mit den richtigen Freunden kann es wirklich schön sein. Danke für den Nachmittag und den Abend.“

„Bis morgen Leo“, sagte Jojo leise.

„Bis morgen“, erwiderte Leo ähnlich leise und zog Jojo kurz an sich.

Jojo erwiderte die Umarmung.

Ganz fest zog er Leo an sich und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Etwas überrascht begann Leo über Jojos Rücken zu streichen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann löste sich Jojo wieder schon von ihm und sah ihn kurz in die Augen - dann blickte er zur Seite.

„Also... gute Nacht“, sagte Jojo und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Und nicht von den Flaschen naschen.“

„Nein, mach ich nicht“, versprach Leo. „Und du auch nicht. Schlaf gut.“

„Ich werde noch ein bisschen fernsehen, aber mich dann auch bald hinlegen“, nickte Jojo.

„Mach das - bis morgen.“

Jojo nickte. „Bis morgen“, wisperte er.

Er sah Jojo noch einmal an, dann wandte er sich ab und ging die Treppe runter.

Zum Glück hatte er es nicht weit nach Hause und die kühle Nachtluft machte ihn auch wieder etwas munter.

Dennoch ging er gleich ins Bett, als er zu Hause angekommen war.

Und es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis er eingeschlafen war.

Es war früher Morgen, als er aufwachte - mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. Der Abend bei den Eggesteins war einfach schön gewesen.

Irgendwie schafften die drei es immer, solche Abende zu etwas Besonderem zu machen.

Er fühlte sich, als würde er zur Familie gehören - das hatten die drei wirklich drauf.

Und Marco und Maxi so zusammen zu sehen, tat irgendwie gut und machte ihm Hoffnung auch irgendwann wieder einen Freund zu haben.

Er konnte verstehen, dass es für Jojo manchmal schwer war, aber ihm half es.

Und immerhin war es für Jojo ja auch schon viel einfacher geworden, seitdem er nicht mehr so an Marco hing.

Es war wohl eher die Eifersucht auf das, was die beiden hatten.

Und das konnte Leo nachvollziehen.

Ihm selbst ging es schließlich oft genug ähnlich, dass er die beiden beneidete.

In solchen Momenten vermisste er manchmal sogar Patrick.

Einfach, weil er nicht alleine sein wollte. Mit jemandem zusammen aufwachen, ihn vielleicht tagsüber kurz treffen, dann den Abend zusammen verbringen.

Seufzend drehte sich Leo um und sah auf sein Handy. In ein paar Minuten würde sein Wecker klingeln, als konnte er auch gleich aufstehen.

Dafür ließ er sich im Bad etwas mehr Zeit und frühstückte gemütlich. Schade, dass er das wieder einmal alleine machen musste. Er freute sich schon auf die nächste Hotelübernachtung, wenn er wieder mit den Eggesteins frühstücken würde.


	25. Weihnachtsfeier

Einige Tage später war es so weit, das nächste Spiel und damit die nächste Hotelübernachtung. Die letzten Spiele hatten sie nicht gut gespielt und entsprechende Ergebnisse eingefahren. Den Abend verbrachten sie mit der Mannschaft, wegen des Teamspirits, und gingen erst aufs Zimmer, als sie müde waren. So sprachen Leo und Jojo auch nur wenig, als sie ins Bett gingen.

Am nächsten Morgen waren sie ruhig und konzentriert, das Spiel gegen Paderborn war wichtig, viel wichtiger, als sie zu Beginn der Saison vermutet hatten.

Leider half auch die Konzentration nicht - sie verloren das Spiel gegen den Aufsteiger mit 0:1, und das zu Hause. Entsprechend schlecht war auch die Stimmung, als sie nach Haus fuhren - und auf die bevorstehende Weihnachtsfeier freute sich auch niemand.

Aber es war ein Pflichttermin, den niemand schwänzen durfte und so stand Leo am späten Nachmittag des nächsten Tages vor dem Spiegel und richtete seine Haare ein letztes Mal.

Er hatte sich schick angezogen, mit Hemd und Jackett und einer neuen, schwarzen Jeans, die ziemlich eng saß. Noch Handy und Geld eingesteckt, dann verließ er seine Wohnung und fuhr los.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass die Stimmung gleich etwas besser war als am Morgen bei der Regeneration, sonst würde es ein sehr langer Abend werden.

Vor dem Veranstaltungsort parkte er, dann ging er über den grünen Teppich mit den vielen Fotografen.

Er setzte ein Lächeln auf und hoffte, dass es nicht zu gestellt wirkte und ging dann so schnell wie möglich ins Innere.

Hier begrüßte ihn viel Grün - natürlich -, dazu gedämpftes Licht, leise Musik und eigentlich eine schöne Atmosphäre.

Eine Kellnerin kam mit einem Tablett auf ihn zu, auf dem Gläser mit Sekt und einem vermutlich alkoholfreien Cocktail standen. Leo griff sich den Cocktail - auf Sekt konnte er gut und gern verzichten.

Er trank einen ersten Schluck, dann sah er sich genauer um, wer schon so da war. Einige Tische waren schon besetzt, aber die Eggesteins waren noch nicht da.

Allerdings war überraschenderweise Marco schon da, also ging er zu ihm.

„Hey“, grüßte er ihn, dann setzte er sich. „Dein Herzblatt noch nicht da?“

„Nein“, sagte Marco grinsend. „Die beiden machen sich noch schön.“

„Noch schöner?“, fragte Leo mit einem Grinsen nach.

„Schwer zu glauben, ich weiß. Vermutlich kann sich Jojo einfach mal wieder nicht entscheiden was er anziehen soll.“

„Ja, das kann dauern“, grinste Leo. Er trank noch einen Schluck von dem Cocktail und nahm sich einen der Brotsticks, die in einem Glas auf dem Tisch standen.

„Auch kein Fan von Sekt?“ fragte Marco.

„Nee, blödes Blubberzeug“, schnaubte Leo.

„Das Blubbern ist an dem Zeug aber noch das beste“, lachte Marco.

„Nee - Weißwein ist doch ganz okay, aber die Blubberbläschen stören.“

„Naja, nachher gibt es ja dann auch ordentliche Getränke.“

„Das ist gut. Und das Essen ist ja auch gut, meinte Jojo.“

„So, meint der Jojo“, sagte Marco und grinste breit.

„Was grinst du? Hat er nicht recht?“

„Oh doch, das Essen ist super.“

„Aber? Was ist?“

„Naja, Maxi und ich überlegen halt manchmal...“

„Ihr überlegt... was?“

„Jojo und du, ihr versteht euch ja schon ziemlich gut.“

„Oh, du meinst... nein, nein, da ist nichts. Er ist ein guter Freund, und ich bin sehr froh, dass ich ihn gefunden habe.“

„Eigentlich schade“, meinte Marco. „Ihr beide würdet gut zusammenpassen.“

Leo zuckte mit den Schultern. Da war nichts, oder?

Aber ehe er lange darüber nachdenken konnte, hob Marco eine Hand und winkte. „Maxi und Jojo sind da“, erklärte er.

Leo musste lachen, es war immer wieder schön zu sehen, wie Marco strahlte, wenn er Maxi sah.

Und es wunderte ihn noch immer, dass noch nicht die ganze Mannschaft über die beiden Bescheid wusste.

Es war doch so offensichtlich! Aber vielleicht sahen sie nur, was sie auch erwarteten zu sehen.

Und diejenigen, die es bemerkten, war es vielleicht auch einfach egal. Solange die beiden nicht anfingen in der Kabine zu knutschen oder in der Dusche zu fummeln, war es wohl für niemanden ein Problem.

Die Gedanken wurden von den Eggesteins unterbrochen, die ihn begrüßten und sich dann zu ihnen setzte.

Auch die beiden hatten sich schick gemacht und sahen ziemlich gut aus, fand Leo.

Er sah etwas länger zu Jojo und dachte über Marcos Worte nach.

„Schmeckt das?“ fragte Jojo und deutete auf Leos Glas.

„Ziemlich gut“, meinte Leo und schob Jojo ohne darüber nachzudenken sein Glas rüber.

Jojo griff nach dem Glas und probierte. „Oh ja, viel besser als der Sekt“, sagte er.

„Du hast schon Sekt getrunken?“, fragte Leo nach.

„Ja. Lücke hat sich das letzte Cocktailglas geschnappt, also blieb nur Sekt“, sagte Jojo.

„Du armer - und schon ausgetrunken?“

Jojo nickte. „Das Zeug kann man nur schnell in einem Zug trinken.“

„Du weißt schon, dass da der böse Alkohol drin ist?“

„Von Sekt werde nicht mal ich besoffen. Außerdem war das Glas nur halb voll.“

„Na, mal sehen“, grinste Leo ihn an. „Warten wir mal ab, was es sonst so gibt.“

„Für Jojo nur Wasser“, mischte sich Maxi ein.

„Du bestimmst nicht über mich“, widersprach Jojo ungewohnt heftig.

„Boah Jojo, das war ein Scherz!“

„Schlechter Scherz.“

„Nicht streiten Jungs“, sagte Marco. „Ihr wisst schon, Weihnachten ist das Fest der Liebe.“

„Ich halte schon die Klappe“, murrte Maxi.

„Versuchen wir doch einfach, den Abend ein bisschen zu genießen“, sagte Leo. „Nicht an Fußball denken, sondern sich auf das gute Essen und das Unterhaltungsprogramm freuen.“

„Wird nicht leicht“, meinte Marco, „Aber wir versuchen es einfach.“

Auch Maxi und Jojo nickten. Jojo griff nach der Karte, die auf dem Tisch stand. „Dann lasst doch mal gucken, was es heute so zu futtern gibt.“

„Buffet?“; fragte Leo, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf, „Nee, es scheint serviert zu werden.“

„Wird es“, nickte Maxi. „Aber gibt trotzdem mehrere Gerichte aus denen man sich was aussuchen kann.“

Leo sah sich die Karte genauer an - jeweils Vorspeisen, Hauptspeisen und Nachspeisen wurden angeboten.

„Hört sich alles ziemlich lecker an“, sagte Jojo, der mit ihm in die Karte schaute.

„Wir werden schlemmen wie blöde“, grinste Leo ihn an.

„Das gehört zur Weihnachtszeit ja auch wie die Kerzen auf dem Adventskranz“, lachte Jojo.

„Oh ja, und das ist auch gut so. Wenigstens einmal im Jahr.“

Jojo nickte. „Du siehst übrigens gut aus. Also schick. Das Hemd steht dir.“

„Danke - das kann ich nur zurückgeben. Neues Jackett?“

„Ja. Ich habe zum Glück noch rechtzeitig gesehen, dass in dem anderen ein Loch ist. Das wäre sonst peinlich geworden.“

„Oh - ja, das wäre doof gewesen. Gerade bei den vielen Fotografen da draußen.“

„Eben. Die Schlagzeilen über Werder sind eh schon wenig schmeichelhaft, da muss nicht auch noch ein Klamottenskandal auf der Weihnachtsfeier her.“

„Werder zahlt nicht mehr, die Spieler können sich keine Kleidung mehr leisten.“

„Gehaltspfändung wegen schlechter Leistungen bei Werder.“

„Oh ja, und so wollen sie die alten Spieler loswerden um neue kaufen zu können.“

„Lustig, wir haben ja eigentlich kaum noch Spieler die abgegeben werden können“, sagte Marco. „Sonst bekommt Flo bald keine Mannschaft mehr auf den Platz.“

„Deswegen ja viele - heile - neue Spieler.“

„Bei dem Glück das wir haben, gehen die dann auch gleich wieder kaputt.“

„Sie müssen halt aufpassen - mehr als die alten Spieler.“

„Jungs, wir wollen heute doch nicht mehr über Fußball reden“, sagte Marco.

„Dann... habt ihr die Weihnachtsgeschenke schon zusammen? Und ist noch Likör übrig?“

„Nur der abgefüllte“, sagte Maxi bedauernd. „Und der steht im Keller bei den anderen Geschenken.“

Leo nickte, „Ich habe ihn auch ganz brav zur Seite gestellt.“

„Und sonst haben wir eigentlich alles, oder Jojo?“

„Ja, haben wir. Und du, Leo?“

„So gut wie. Sind nur noch Kleinigkeiten zu besorgen.“

„Ich mag es, die Geschenke nicht auf den letzten Drücker zu besorgen.“

„Ich auch nicht“, sagte Leo. „Wie gesagt, es fehlt auch nicht mehr viel. ich brauch noch ein unterschriebenes Trikot von Piza und dann so ein bisschen Spezialitätenzeug aus meiner neuen Heimat.“

„Das mit dem Trikot wirst du schon noch hinkriegen. Aber Spezialitäten? An was hast du so gedacht?“

„Weiß nicht. Aber in Bremen wird es doch irgendwas typisches Bremerisches geben, oder?“

„Ich kenn ein paar Läden, in denen man Kluten und Klöben und sowas kriegt.“

„Das hört sich verdammt unanständig an.“

„Kluten sind Pfefferminzbonbons, und Klöben Rosinenbrot. Da ist nichts Unanständiges dran.“

„Klingt aber so“, grinste Leo. „Aber das hört sich doch schon mal gut an. Und dann vielleicht noch ein bisschen Tee... Den trinkt man hier in Bremen doch auch gern, oder?“

„Klar, der ist ja auch lecker.“

„Dann... gehst du nochmal mit mir shoppen?“

„Gern“, nickte Jojo sofort.

„Schön“, lächelte Leo. „Dafür hast du was gut bei mir.“

„Wir gehen hinterher Kakao trinken, dann passt da schon.“

„Abgemacht!“

Jojo nickte zufrieden. „Dann kriegen wir deine Geschenke auch vollständig.“

„Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen Jojo?“

„Keine Ahnung - womöglich würdest du Haxe und Dresdner Stollen für Bremer Spezialitäten halten“, lachte Jojo.

„Blödmann“, grinste Leo und griff nach einer der in einem Kühler stehenden Wasserflaschen. „Du auch?“ fragte er Jojo.

„Ja, gieß mal ein“, bat Jojo.

„Ihr auch?“ fragte Leo und sah Marco und Maxi an.

„Ja, bitte. Dauert noch etwas, bis es wirklich los geht.“

„Ich habe Hunger“, murrte Maxi.

„Gedulde dich noch ein wenig“, raunte Marco und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel.

Maxi seufzte tief, lächelte Marco aber an. „Na gut...“

Jojo beugte sich rüber zu Leo, „Sind sie nicht süüüß“. kicherte er.

„Ja, wie Zuckerwatte“, grinste Leo.

„Hihi, ja, das passt.“

„Fluffige rosa Zuckerwatte mit extra Einhornpupsglitter.“

Jojo kicherte noch mehr. „Oh je... ja.“

„Da muss man ja Angst haben, dass man Karies bekommt, wenn man nur neben ihnen sitzt.“

„Ich putz schon immer besonders gründlich meine Zähne.“

„Dann ist ja gut“, lachte Leo.

Sie alberten noch etwas herum, bis sich Fin und Basti mit an ihren Tisch setzten, und sich bald darauf auch Lücke ihnen anschloss.


	26. Der Weihnachtsmann kommt

„Mensch Lücke, du läufst ja schon ohne Krücken“, sagte Marco. „Das macht einem ja richtig Hoffnung.“

„Ja, geht langsam besser - aber geht einfach viel zu langsam. Gehen Knieprobleme ja immer...“

„Lass dir trotzdem Zeit und hör auf das, was die Ärzte sagen“, sagte Maxi.

„Klar, damit habe ich ja Erfahrung. Ich bin aber froh, dass es langsam vorangeht.“

„Und was macht die Minilücke?“ fragte Jojo.

„Der Kleinen gehts gut. Und mit vier Monaten kann man ja schon was mit den Kleinen anfangen - sie sind nicht mehr süße Verdauer, sondern werden zu Menschen.“

„Wann kommt ihr uns denn mal wieder beim Training besuchen?“ fragte Leo.

„Ich hoffe, es passt morgen oder übermorgen. Ich möchte euch auch gern mal wieder in Action sehen.“

„Immerhin würde die Mini-Lücke die Stimmung beim Training extrem aufhellen“, sagte Jojo. „Wie sieht es aus - eher Verteidigung oder Sturm? Oder Mittelfeld? Wir können sie überall einsetzen, wo ihr Talent am größten ist.“

„Schon klar, bei dem aktuellen Restkader... nur im Tor sehe ich sie im Moment nicht. Wir müssten sie mal fragen.“

„Nee, fürs Tor haben wir ja die Minikrake“, grinste Maxi.

„Bei der Minikrake muss ich immer an 'Men in Black' denken“, lachte Leo.

„Ich auch. Die war aber auch voll süß. Schleimig, aber süß“, sagte Marco.

Jojo starrte sie beide an, dann musste auch er lachen.

„Habt ihr das Pavlas schon erzählt?“ fragte Fin grinsend.

„Nein, und das sollten wir auch nicht. Sonst wird er ungemütlich - er ist schon ziemlich vernarrt in die Minikrake.“

„Aber wir meinen das ja nur liebevoll“, sagte Marco,

„Das wissen wir - aber er ist da trotzdem empfindlich.“

In diesem Moment kam eine Kellnerin an ihren Tisch und nahm die Wünsche für die Vorspeise auf. „Endlich“, sagte Maxi, als sie sich wieder entfernt hatte. „Ich habe grad überlegt, ob die Tischdecke wohl schmecken würde.“

„Och, du armer...“, bedauerte ihn Marco.

„Heute das Mittagessen ausfallen lassen?“ fragte Lücke.

„Ich durfte nur zwei Scheiben Brot essen“, maulte Maxi.

„Damit du das Abendessen auch richtig genießen kannst“, sagte Marco.

„Und nicht zu fett werde“, knurrte Maxi weiter.

„Ich denke dabei nur an dich mein Lieber. Du willst dir doch keine Strafrunden einhandeln, weil du uns nur noch hinterherläufst oder?“

„Würde ich nicht!“

„Ihr beiden seid wirklich wie ein altes Ehepaar“, sagte Fin amüsiert.

Marco grinse leicht. „Manchmal fühlt es sich auch so an.“

„Oh ja“, murmelte Jojo.

„Du hast es echt nicht leicht mit den beiden“, murmelte Leo ihm zu.

„Aber es könnte auch schlimmer sein“, flüsterte Jojo zurück. „Und... immerhin habe ich ja dich. Also als Freund und... Kummerkasten und so.“

„Komm zu mir, wenn es zu schlimm wird. Wirklich. Ich bin nicht gern alleine, und du brauchst mal ne Zuflucht.“

„Danke Leo“, sagte Jojo und strich ihm kurz und unauffällig über den Arm.

Leo erwiderte das leichte Lächeln, das Jojo ihm schenkte.

Jojo sah heute wirklich gut aus, fiel Leo wieder auf.

Das Hemd stand ihm phantastisch, und er hatte irgendwas mit den Haaren gemacht.

„Alles ok?“ fragte Jojo und lehnte sich leicht zu ihm.

„Klar“, nickte Leo, „Alles klar.“ Das war es doch auch, oder?

„Du hast da... Moment“, sagte Jojo und strich dann über Leos Schulter. „Du bist vorhin wohl zu nah an dem ganzen Glitzerdekokram vorbeigegangen.“

Es fühlte sich nicht schlecht an, wie Jojo dort den Glitzer von seiner Schulter wischte. „Und das.... von dem Dekokönig?“, fragte Leo etwas verspätet.

„Aber doch nicht auf den Schultern“, schnaubte Jojo. „Ich hätte dir wenn ein bisschen was ins Haar gestreut.“ Er hob die Hand als wollte er damit durch Leos Haare streichen, ließ sie dann aber schnell wieder sinken.

„Ins Haar?“, fragte Leo irritiert nach.

„Ähm ja... ich meine... bei den dunklen Haaren und Augen und... oh, da kommt das Essen“, sagte Jojo sichtlich erleichtert über die Unterbrechung.

Leo sah Jojo noch weiter an, ehe die Kellnerin ihn ansprach, „Ihre Vorspeisen.“

„Danke“, sagte Leo und sah auf seinen Teller. Er hatte sich für die Kürbissuppe entschieden und sie sah wirklich fantastisch aus.

Aber auch die anderen Speisen - kleiner Salat und ähnliches - sahen wirklich gut aus.

Ein zweiter Kellner brachte ihnen Getränke und wenig später konnten sie sich endlich auf das Essen stürzen.

Nach der Vorspeise hielt Marco Bode eine Rede, und auch Frank Baumann sagte etwas. Natürlich war es nicht einfach, eine fröhliche, zuversichtliche Stimmung zu verströmen, doch es gelang ihnen zumindest halbwegs.

Danach gingen erneut Kellner durch den Saal und nahmen die Wünsche für die Hauptspeise entgegen.

Bald darauf wurde serviert - an ihrem Tisch hatten sich alle für Gänsebraten entschieden.

„Mama weigert sich immer Gänsebraten für uns alle zu machen“, sagte Jojo zu Leo. „Sie meint, sie bekommt das blöde Flattervieh nie gut genug hin und es wäre immer zäh und trocken.“

„Ist ja auch immer echt viel, so ein Gänsebraten. Meine Mutter hat es einmal probiert - und wir haben lange dran gegessen.“

„Aber es ist so lecker!“

„Oh ja, das ist es. Aber dann eher im Restaurant.“

„Oder wie hier auf einer Weihnachtsfeier“, grinste Jojo. „Allerdings sind die Klöße von Mama besser.“

„Die hat meine Mama noch nie versucht.“

„Dann bitte ich Mama das nächste Mal mir ein paar mitzugeben, dann kannst du mal probieren.“

„Das wäre total lieb“, lächelte Leo ihn an.

„Das Essen wird kalt Jungs“, sagte Maxi mit vollem Mund.

„Oh“, machte Jojo und widmete ich jetzt auch dem Essen.

Leo sah Jojo noch einen Moment länger an, dann begann auch er seine Gans zu essen.

„Die ist wirklich richtig gut“, murmelte Leo, und das war sie auch. Ebenso die Klöße, der Kohl und vor allem auch die Sauce.

Schließlich waren sie alle satt und lehnten sich entspannt auf den Stühlen zurück. Zum Hauptgang hatte es Wein gegeben und Jojos Wangen waren wieder leicht gerötet, wie Leo feststellte. Allerdings hatte Jojo nur Weinschorle getrunken und auch nur ein halbes Glas und war dann wieder zu Wasser gewechselt.

Aber man merkte eben doch deutlich, dass er nicht viel vertrug. Diesmal spiegelte sich das aber nicht an seinem Verhalten wider, er wurde nicht so kuschelig-schmusig wie neulich. Irgendwie vermisste Leo das

Allerdings war das hier auch nicht der passende Rahmen für kuschelig-schmusig.

Er wollte den Kleinen nicht zurückstoßen müssen, insofern war es gut, dass er sich heute zurückhielt. Lieber... wann anders.

„Jetzt dürfen wir gleich alle ein Los für unser Wichtelgeschenk ziehen“, flüsterte Jojo ihm zu.

In diesem Moment betrat ein grün-weißer Weihnachtsmann mit einem tiefen, lauten „Ho-ho-ho“ den Raum und trat auf die Bühne um ein paar Worte zu sagen.

„Und es juckt mir jedes Mal an den Fingern an dem falschen Bart zu ziehen“, murmelte Marco grinsend.

„Oh, dann kriegst du kein Wichtelgeschenk, sondern eine Rute. Und ich wüsste nicht, dass du auf sowas stehst“, meinte Maxi.

„Wer weiß“, sagte Marco mit einem Zwinkern.

„Die gehen aber mal wieder ran“, knurrte Jojo leise, so leise, dass nur Leo das hören konnte.

„Das kannst du laut sagen“, murmelte Leo.

Leise seufzte Jojo, man merkte ihm an, dass er davon ziemlich genervt war.

„Viel weiter können sie hier nicht gehen“, wisperte Leo zurück.

„Wir sollten ein Auge auf die beiden haben“, meinte Jojo leise.

Jetzt haben wir erstmal ein Auge auf die Weihnachtselfen mit den Wichtelsäckchen“, sagte Leo. „Obwohl ich bei sowas eh nie Glück habe.“

„Es gibt zumindest keine Nieten. Und die meisten Preise sind ziemlich cool.“

„Wahrscheinlich gewinn ich nen Schminkkoffer oder sowas. Für die Freundin“, schnaubte Leo.

„Oder den Geburtsvorbereitungskurs?“

Leo lachte auf. „Oh ja, super Idee.“

Jojo stimmte in das Lachen ein, dann achteten sie auf die Weihnachtselfen, zwei blonde Frauen in grün-weiß, die zwischen den Tischen umhergingen und die Spieler Lose aus ihren Jutesäckchen ziehen ließen.

Als eine der Elfen bei ihnen an den Tisch kam zogen sie ihre Lose. „Nummer 2“, sagte Leo. „Ist das gut oder schlecht?“

„Die Zwei steht für Zweikampf, und der ist gut“, lächelte ihn die Elfe an, von der er das Los gezogen hatte.

„Na wenn die Weihnachtselfe das sagt“, lachte Leo und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Die junge Frau erwiderte das Zwinkern, dann verabschiedete sie sich mit einem Lächeln.

„Leo will offenbar ne Elfe gewinnen“, grinste Fin ihn an. „Du stehst also auf Blondinen?“

„Blond ist immer gut“, meinte Leo und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das Problem ist nicht die Haarfarbe“, wisperte Jojo ihm ins Ohr.

Leo kicherte und wandte sich um, um Jojo seinerseits etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. „Nee, das Problem liegt in einem fehlenden Y-Chromosom.“

„Aber ist ja gut zu wissen. Wir müssen also nach einem Legolas-Verschnitt für dich suchen“, wisperte Jojo.

„Orlando Bloom sieht nicht schlecht aus, aber lange Haare müssen nicht sein.“

„Was flüstert ihr den so?“ fragte Marco neugierig.

„Och, nichts...“

„Pssst, der Weihnachtsmann zieht jetzt die Gewinne“, sagte Maxi.

Sofort sahen sie alle zur Bühne. Frank und Clemens Fritz hielten noch eine kurze Ansprache, dann zog eine der Weihnachtselfen - die, mit der Leo geflirtet hatte - die Lose, die zweite Elfe die dazugehörigen Päckchen.

Die Gewinner standen jeweils auf, gingen zur Bühne und holten sich dort ihre Gewinne unter dem Applaus der anderen ab.

Schließlich wurde die zwei gezogen, und Leo ging nach vorne um seinen Briefumschlag abzuholen. „Ein Drei-Gänge-Menü im Dunkelrestaurant hier in Bremen“, las die Elfe vor, ehe sie die Karte überreichte.

„Danke“, sagte Leo erleichtert. Das war besser als ein Schminkkoffer oder ein Geburtsvorbereitungskurs.

„Viel Spaß dabei“, lächelte ihm die Elfe noch zu, dann ging er wieder zurück zu seinem Platz.

„Na siehst du, das ist doch ein cooler Preis“, sagte Jojo, als sich Leo setzte.

„Ja, das ist bestimmt spannend. Mal sehen, was ihr so gewinnt.“

„Das Dinner ist für zwei“, sagte Maxi. „Wen nimmst du mit?“

„Meine Freundin ja nun nicht“, zuckte Leo mit den Schultern. „Mal sehen...“

Allerdings war das eine gute Frage. Wen sollte er mitnehmen?

Wäre Gabriel in der Nähe, dann hätte er ihn mitgenommen, aber so? Er sah sich um. Vielleicht Jojo? Dann kam er mal von den beiden Turteltauben weg.

Außerdem verbrachte er gern Zeit mit Jojo. Sie hatten immer viel Spaß, konnten sich gut unterhalten, über alles reden.

Er wollte ihn gerade fragen, als die 12 aufgerufen wurde und Jojo mit seinem Zettel in der Hand nach vorne ging.

Leo sah ihm nach, beobachtete, wie er seinen Gewinn mit einem Dank entgegennahm und dann an ihren Tisch zurückkam.

„Das Fahrsicherheitstraining“, erklärte Jojo und grinste. „Das muss cool sein, Max hat letztes Jahr sehr davon geschwärmt.“

„Ha, dann bringt man dir vielleicht endlich mal das Fahren richtig bei“, bemerkte Maxi und kassierte dafür einen Klaps von Marco gegen den Oberarm.

„Sei lieb“, mahnte sein Freund ihn gleich.

„Ich bin immer lieb!“

„Merkt man“, maulte Jojo und wandte sich wieder Leo zu.

„Hast du Lust mitzukommen?“ fragte Leo leise. „Also zu dem Dunkeldinner.“

Jojo lächelte ihn an. „Sehr große sogar.“

„Schön“, sagte Leo und erwiderte das Lächeln. „Das wird bestimmt lustig.“

„Klar wird es das“, war Jojo überzeugt.

„Aber nicht mit der Gabel die Augen ausstechen oder so“, sagte Maxi.

„Ich werde auf den Kleinen aufpassen“, versprach Leo.

Jojo verdrehte die Augen. „Ich kann schon mit Messer und Gabel essen, vielen Dank.“

„Auch im Dunklen?“

„Meinen Mund werde ich grad noch so finden.“

„Dann ist ja gut“, meinte Maxi, dann wurde seine Nummer aufgerufen. Schließlich hatten sie alle ihre Geschenke abgeholt.

Zum Abschluss gab es nun noch das Dessert.

Gesättigt und zufrieden lehnten sie sich schließlich zurück.

„War doch ein schöner Abend“, sagte Jojo und sah zu Leo. „Und was hältst du von deiner ersten offiziellen Werder-Party?“

„War wirklich sehr schön. Rundum. Und alle waren gut drauf, das hatte ich nicht erwartet - aber es war richtig so. Hilft nicht, die ganze Zeit heulend in der Ecke zu sitzen.

„Nein. Vielleicht hilft uns so ein netter Abend ja auch, damit wir wieder etwas lockerer werden.“

„Ja, zumindest wird es so nicht noch schlimmer.“

„Es geht Samstag gegen die Bayern, da erwartet doch eh niemand was von uns“, sagte Fin kopfschüttelnd. „Aber... drückt mir mal die Daumen, eventuell darf ich mit nach München fahren. Will der Doc morgen oder übermorgen entscheiden.“

„Oh, das wäre ja toll!“, strahlte Jojo ihn an. „Dann kannst du dieses Jahr vielleicht noch ein paar Minuten spielen?“

„Ja, vermutlich. Wenn Flo mich lässt.“

„Er wird schon eine gute Entscheidung treffen.“

„Wir drücken dir alle die Daumen Fin“, sagte Lücke. „Und ich verabschiede mich jetzt Männer. „

„Dir drücken wir auch die Daumen - weiterhin gute Besserung, Mann.“

„Danke. Und euch noch viel Spaß.“

„Bis bald“, verabschiedeten sie Lücke, der jetzt etwas humpelig den Raum verließ.

„Wie lange wollt ihr noch bleiben?“ fragte Leo.

„Mal gucken, nicht mehr zu lange, aber jetzt schon aufbrechen mag ich noch nicht“, überlegte Jojo.

„Ich glaube, ich könnt jetzt nen Espresso vertragen“, sagte Leo. „Für dich auch?“

„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee“, stimmte Jojo zu und winkte eine der Kellnerinnen heran.

Auch Maxi und Marco bestellten sich zwei Espressi, während sich nun auch Fin verabschiedete. „Ich bin in nem Alter, wo ich meinen Schönheitsschlaf brauch“, grinste er sie an.

„Gute Nacht, alter Mann“, lachte Jojo ihn fröhlich an.

„Nacht ihr Grünschnäbel“, sagte Fin und verschwand.

Nachdem sich auch Philipp verabschiedete hatte, saßen die vier noch etwas zusammen, tranken die Espressi und unterhielten sich.

Irgendwann kam Clemens zu ihnen an den Tisch und auch ein paar der anderen Spieler und so wurde es dann doch später als geplant, als sie sich auf den Heimweg machten.

Müde tapste Leo zu seinem Wagen. Irgendwie mochte er jetzt nicht nach Hause fahren in seine Wohnung.

In seine einsame Wohnung, in der niemand auf ihn wartete. In sein einsames, kaltes Bett.

Leo schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, das war doch albern!

„Hast du vergessen wo dein Wagen steht?“ fragte plötzlich Jojo hinter ihm.

„Hm?“, machte Leo und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Nein, ich mag nur noch nicht nach Hause.“

„Gar nicht müde?“

„Schon, aber irgendwie... der Abend war wirklich schön.“

„War er“, nickte Jojo. „Wollen wir noch einen Moment spazieren gehen? „

„Das ist eine gute Idee“, nickte Leo. Es war zwar kalt, aber die Luft war so schön frisch.

„Warte, dann hol ich nur schnell meine Mütze und die Handschuhe aus dem Wagen“, sagte Jojo.

„Ich warte“, versprach Leo. Eine Mütze trug er eh, die Hände würde er einfach in die Jackentasche stecken.

Jojo brauchte nicht lange, dann kam er mit der Mütze auf dem Kopf zurück. „So wir können“, sagte er mit einem Lächeln und zog sich die Handschuhe an.

„Hier lang zum Park?“, schlug Leo vor.

Jojo nickte und die beiden gingen los.

Es war dunkel im Park, und nur hin und wieder erhellte eine Laterne den Weg.

„Wie gut, dass ich nicht allein bin“, meinte Jojo. „Ist ja fast ein bisschen unheimlich hier.“

„Ich pass schon auf dich auf“, lächelte Leo und legte ihm einen Arm um.

Jojo lachte leise. „Immerhin üben wir damit ja schon mal für das Essen im Dunkeln.“

„Da wird es aber dann stockdunkel sein – ich bin echt schon gespannt.“

„Ich auch. Ich habe schon mal was über so ein Dunkelrestaurant im Fernsehen gesehen und das sah sehr spannend aus.“

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es alles intensiver schmeckt, wenn man es nicht sieht.“ 

„Vor allem, wenn man nicht genau weiß, was man bekommt. So war das zumindest in dem Bericht. Es wurde vorher gefragt, ob es Sachen gibt, die der Gast gar nicht mag oder ob Allergien bestehen und dann wurde aufgrund dieser Angaben das Menü zusammengestellt“, erzählte Jojo.

„Das ist doch nett, wenn man so überrascht wird und sich nicht entscheiden muss.“

„Ja, vor allem, weil ich mich immer so schwer entscheiden kann“, grinste Jojo.

„Augen zu und drauf tippen“, riet Leo ihm grinsend.

„Blöde Idee. Da lande ich immer auf Sachen, die ich nicht mag.“

„Dann lass andere für dich aussuchen.“

„Tu ich dann in dem Dunkelrestaurant ja.“

„Ich freu mich auf jeden Fall drauf.“

„Ich auch. Und ich freu mich vor allem, dass du mich mitnimmst.“

„Ich wüsste nicht, wen ich lieber mitnehmen würde.“

Jojo strahlte ihn an.

Es war so einfach dem Kleinen eine Freude zu machen, und er zeigte es auch so schön, dass es so viel Spaß machte.

„Ok, mir wird langsam zeit. Wollen wir zurückgehen?“ fragte Jojo.

„Und kalt wird’s auch“, meinte Leo. „Also nach Hause.“

„Du so ohne Handschuhe“, sagte Jojo kopfschüttelnd. „Da würde ich ja erfrieren!“

„Habe doch Taschen. Und du hast eine warme Jacke an.“

„Mir ist trotzdem kalt“, brummte Jojo.

„Dann gehen wir schneller“, beschloss Leo, auch wenn er gern noch länger im Park geblieben wäre.

„Und dann ab nach Hause. Wir müssen morgen wieder früh raus“, sagte Jojo.

„Ich fahr dich schnell nach Haus. Und mach die Sitzheizung an.“

„Danke“, sagte Jojo. „Maxi und Marco sind ja bestimmt schon weg und ich bin mit Maxi gekommen...“

„Eben – die beiden sind sicher schon zu Hause. Das heißt - willst du da hin, oder… lässt du die beiden alleine und pennst bei mir?“

„Wenn dein Gästezimmer mich schon wieder ertragen kann...“

„Es ist noch im selben Zustand, und es freut sich auf dich.“

„Dann bleib ich bei dir“, sagte Jojo.

„Schön“, freute sich Leo. „Aber kontrollier diesmal, was du Maxi schreibst.“

„Mal gucken, ob der überhaupt ne Nachricht bekommt, so gemein wie er heute schon wieder zu mir war.“

„Dann wird er erst recht gemein werden – wenn du bei mir pennst und schon gar keine Zeit mehr hast ihm zu schreiben.“

Jojo seufzte. „Naja gut, dann schreib ich ihm gleich vom Auto aus.“

Leo lächelte leicht, zog ihn kurz noch dichter an sich, dann ließ er ihn jedoch los. Sie waren schon am Ausgang des Parks angekommen. 

Schnell gingen sie den kurzen Weg zum Parkplatz und zu Leos Wagen.

Kaum waren sie eingestiegen, stellte Leo die Sitzheizung hoch.

Jojo kuschelte sich in den Sitz und zog sein Handy raus. „Bin bei Leo und übernachte da“, las er vor, während er tippte. „Da dürfte nichts falsch zu verstehen sein, oder?“

„Ja, das ist unmissverständlich“, meinte Leo.

„Gut, dann ist es so abgeschickt“, sagte Jojo zufrieden und lehnte sich zurück.

Die Wärme entspannte ihn, das sah Leo deutlich. So beeilte er sich nicht besonders nach Hause zu kommen, sondern fuhr gemütlich durch die Nacht.

Aber schließlich hielt Leo vor seiner Wohnung und die beiden stiegen aus.

„Komm gleich hoch… magst du noch einen Tee oder Kakao?“

„Oh ja gern noch einen Kakao“, nickte Jojo sofort.

„Mach es dir mal im Wohnzimmer gemütlich, Kakao kommt.“

Jojo nickte und verschwand im Wohnzimmer, während Leo in die Küche ging und schnell zwei Becher mit Kakao zubereitete.

Sie dampften appetitlich, als er mit ihnen zu Jojo ging.

Jojo saß eingekuschelt auf dem Sofa und hatte sogar die Augen geschlossen. Als er Leo hörte, öffnete er sie aber sofort und lächelte ihn an.

Leo konnte nicht anders als das Lächeln zu erwidern. Er setzte sich neben Jojo und reichte ihm einen der Becher.

„Danke“, sagte Jojo und schlang die Hände um den Becher.

„So durchgefroren?“

„Ach geht eigentlich. Aber ich finde das einfach so... gemütlich. Mit dir zusammen auf dem Sofa sitzen, Kakao trinken...“

„Wolldecke?“, fragte Leo nach.

„Wenn du mich so fragst - gern!“

Leo zog die Decke zu sich und breitete sie über ihre Beine aus.

„Perfekt“, sagte Jojo zufrieden und lehnte sich leicht in Leos Richtung, so dass sich ihre Oberarme ganz sacht berührten.

'Schön', schoss es Leo durch den Kopf.

Jojo gähnte leicht. „Wie spät ist es eigentlich?“

Leo sah auf die Uhr, „kurz nach Elf. Zeit fürs Bett?“

„Kommt von dem guten Essen. Das macht mich immer müde“, lächelte Jojo.

„Ist ja auch spät, und morgen ist Training.“ Leo nahm ihm den inzwischen geleerten Kakaobecher ab.

„Ja... Training. Erinnre mich jetzt nicht daran. Hörst du meine Knochen weinen, wenn sie daran denken morgen trainieren zu müssen?“

„Wir verraten es ihnen noch nicht.“

„Gute Idee“, grinste Jojo. Seine Finger strichen leicht über Leos Oberarm. „Aber sie wissen es. Die lassen sich nicht so leicht verschaukeln.“

Die Berührung fühlte sich gut an, fand Leo, und für einen winzigen Moment schloss er die Augen. „Dann... dann sollten wir sie morgen belohnen. Massage oder so.“

„Und eine Runde Whirlpool“, meinte Jojo.

„Ja, damit werden sie sich wieder beruhigen“, war Leo sicher.

Jojo rutschte noch etwas näher bis sein Kopf auf Leos Schulter lag. „Es gibt nur eine Alternative die noch besser wäre“, wisperte er und gähnte erneut.

„Hm? Welche denn?“, wollte Leo wissen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken legte er Jojo einen Arm um.

Jojo schnaubte. „Frag mal Maxi und Marco...“

„Hm?“, machte Leo, der zunächst auf dem Schlauch stand. Dann fiel der Groschen. „Oh...“

„Ja genau. Aber wir beide... bleiben wohl bei der Massage und dem Whirlpool. Ob ich den Weihnachtsmann wohl bitten soll, mir unter den Baum nen hübschen Kerl zu legen?“

Einen hübschen Kerl für Jojo? Für einen Moment fühlte Leo Eifersucht in sich aufsteigen, als er sich Leo im Arm eines anderen Mannes vorstellte. „Der... der hat bestimmt nur Elfen.“

„Ich nehme auch nen hübschen Elf. Gibt ja auch dunkelhaarige.“

„Du stehst auf dunkelhaarige Elfen?“

„Sind mir lieber als Blonde.“

„Ich mag es lieber heller. Aber im Grunde ist es mir egal - er muss einfach passen.“

Jojo seufzte tief. „Ja... das wäre schön. Jemanden zu finden, der passt.“

„Dein Bruder hat es ja auch geschafft“, murmelte Leo und zog Jojo enger an sich.

„Maxi hatte schon immer Glück. War klar, dass er auch in der Hinsicht nen Treffer landet.“

„Du bist doch auch ein Glückskind.“

„Findest du?“

„Du spielst Fußball hier bei Werder, hast liebe Eltern, einen fürsorglichen Bruder, hast Freunde, das ist doch eine ganze Menge.“

„Natürlich. Und das weiß ich auch. Ich... ich hätte trotzdem gern jemanden“, wisperte Jojo. „Der... der zu mir gehört.“

Leo nickte, das ging ihm ebenso. Deswegen mochte er es auch so, wenn Jojo bei ihm übernachtete.

Jojo seufzte erneut. „Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht schon wieder volljammern.“

„Quatsch. Es tut gut, dass es nicht nur mir so gut.“

Jojo löste sich leicht von ihm, dann hauchte er Leo einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Du bist ein toller Kerl Leo“, flüsterte er. „Und... ich sollte jetzt wirklich ins Bett gehen. Also ins Gästebett.“

„Mach das - schlaf gut.“

„Du auch“, sagte Jojo und stand auf.

Leo sah ihm kurz nach dann brachte er die Becher in die Küche und stellte Jojo eine Wasserflasche auf den Nachtschrank.

Außerdem legte er ein Shirt aufs Bett, in dem Jojo schlafen konnte.

Einen kleinen Moment lang stellte er sich vor, dass er mit Jojo in dem Bett schlafen würde.

Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. Offenbar gehörte er auch dringend ins Bett, wenn er anfing sowas zu denken. Allerdings... hatte Jojo in geküsst.

Und es hatte sich sehr schön angefühlt. Weich und... nein, nein, nein! Aus, nicht darüber nachdenken!“

Schnell verließ Leo das Gästezimmer und zog sich in sein Schlafzimmer zurück.

Er machte sich schnell fertig und versuchte einzuschlafen - ohne dabei an Jojo zu denken.

Es dauerte lange bis er endlich eingeschlafen war.


	27. Massage und dann Sauna

Leo hatte unruhig geschlafen und fühlte sich wie gerädert, als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte.

„Oh ja, die Massage brauche ich heute“, murmelte er, als er sich aufsetzte.

Ihm tat der Rücken weh, und die Schultern, und noch einiges mehr.

Er zuckte zusammen, als er draußen ein Poltern hörte.

Sofort stand er auf und lief auf den Flur.

Jojo stand auf dem Flur und starrte den Schuhschrank böse an, während er sich sein Knie rieb. Er trug nur das Shirt und seine Boxershorts und sah aus, als wäre er grade erst aufgewacht.

„Jojo“, eilte Leo gleich auf ihn zu.

„Habe ich dich geweckt?“ fragte Jojo.

„Nein, ich war schon wach. Was ist passiert?“

„Ich wollte aufs Klo und... stand der Schuhschrank gestern auch schon da?“

„Ja, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er heute Nacht ein paar Zentimeter gewandert ist. Er schlafwandelt hin und wieder.“

„Und wirft sich armen Fußballern in den Weg? Böses Ding.“

„Er will Aufmerksamkeit“, meinte Leo, strich einmal mit der flachen Hand über den Schrank, dann bückte er sich vor Jojo. „Schlimm?“

„Ach quatsch. Gibt nen blauen Fleck, aber da habe ich im Training schon schlimmeres mitbekommen. Und immerhin bin ich jetzt so richtig wach.“

„Dann komm erstmal mit in die Küche, dann gibt es einen Kaffee auf den Schrecken.“

„Ich komm gleich. Erst...“, sagte Jojo und deutete zur Badezimmertür.

„Ja, klar. Was für einen Kaffee willst du?“

„Ich nehme das gleiche wie du“, sagte Jojo und verschwand dann schnell im Bad.

Leo verschwand in der Küche, schaltete die Kaffeemaschine an - Cappuccino - und deckte auch gleich schon den Frühstückstisch.

Wenig später kam Jojo zu ihm. „Kann ich was helfen?“

„Du kannst dich da hinsetzen und dekorativ aussehen.“

„Ich bin grade aufgestanden, sehr dekorativ wird das nicht“, grinste Jojo.

„Das bist du immer“, lächelte Leo ihn an und stellte das Glas mit dem Cappuccino vor ihn.

„Oller Schmeichler“, sagte Jojo.

„Lass mich doch“, murmelte Leo.

„Ok“, sagte Jojo und trank einen Schluck. „Mhm, der ist lecker.“

„Wiedergutmachung für den Schuhschrank?“

„Ich hätte ja auch einfach gucken können. Und ich habe noch so über Niklas gelacht, als der sich im Hotelzimmer das Bein aufgeschlitzt hat“, sagte Jojo kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich verrate es niemandem“, versprach Leo.

„Danke“, sagte Jojo.

Leo lächelte und trank von seinem Cappuccino.

Auch Jojo trank noch einen Schluck.

Etwas verstohlen sah Leo ihn an. So verschlafen und mit verstrubbelten Haaren...

„Mhm... so wirklich Hunger habe ich gar nicht“, murmelte Jojo.

„War ja auch echt viel gestern Abend“, kommentierte Leo etwas verzögert.

Jojo sah ihn an. „Alles ok mit dir?“

„Wie? Ja, bin nur etwas müde noch.“

„Ich auch“, lächelte Jojo. „Also, ne Kleinigkeit müssen wir essen. Was möchtest du?“

„Müsste ich eigentlich fragen, oder? Ich habe Müsli da, und Obst. Und etwas Toast müsste auch noch da sein.“

„Soll ich uns Müsli mit Obst zurechtmachen?“ bot Jojo an.

„Du willst uns Müsli machen? Das ist echt lieb von dir.“

„Warum denn nicht? Schließlich durfte ich wieder bei dir übernachten.“

„Und damit bin ich der Gastgeber. Aber ich lass mich gern verwöhnen von dir.“

Jojo stand auf und begann schnell das Müsli mit Obst zu machen. „Verwöhnen lassen wir uns nach dem Training bei der Massage.“

„Ja, das auch“, lächelte Leo, das würde er auf jeden Fall machen.

„Hier“, sagte Jojo und stellte eins der Schälchen vor Leo auf den Tisch.

„Oh, lecker - danke.“

„Guten Hunger“, sagte Jojo und begann von seinem Müsli zu essen.

„Danke, dir auch“, nickte Leo. Das Müsli war gut, sehr gut. Schön frisch und fruchtig.

Nach dem Essen machten sich die beiden fertig und fuhren den kurzen Weg zu Jojo, damit der sich umziehen konnte.

„Na, hattet ihr eine schöne Nacht?“, stichelte Maxi, als sie in den Flur traten.

„Blödmann“, sagte Jojo und verschwand in seinem Schlafzimmer.

„Ärgere ihn nicht immer so“, bat Leo leise.

„Tu ich doch gar nicht. Ich... beobachte nur interessiert.“

„Dann mach es bitte, ohne etwas zu sagen.“

Maxi nickte leicht und sah ihn forschend an. „Du magst ihn.“

„Er ist ein lieber Freund - der beste, den ich hier in Bremen habe.“

„Du weißt, wie ich das meinte Leo.“

„Und du hast meine Antwort gehört.“

Maxi seufzte. „Ok. Aber ich sage es nochmal: ich fänds schön. Also wenn ihr beiden...“

„Ich weiß.“ Auch Leo seufzte leise. Er mochte es nicht, wenn sie Leute in sein Leben - vor alle das Liebesleben - einmischten.

Auch wenn Maxi es nur gut meinte und es ja schon irgendwie rührend war, wie sehr er um das Glück seines Bruders besorgt war.

„So, ich bin fertig“, tauchte Jojo jetzt glücklicherweise auf. „Wir können los. Marco nicht hier?“

„Nein, der ist eben schnell zu sich gefahren. Wir müssen heute unbedingt Wäsche waschen“, grinste Maxi.

„Dann können wir ohne ihn los?“

„Ja können. Fährst du bei mir mit oder bei Leo?“

„Bei dir - kommt wohl besser“, beschloss Jojo. Leo sah ihn dankbar an, hatte Jojo ihr Gespräch gehört?

„Ok“, sagte Maxi und schnappte sich seine Schlüssel. „Dann mal los mit uns. Raus in die Kälte.“

„Ja, ich freu mich auch schon“, knurrte Jojo und folgte ihm.

„Nicht ärgern lassen“, wisperte ihm Leo zu.

Ein leichtes Lächeln schob sich auf Jojos Lippen, „ich versuche es.“

„Bis gleich in der Kabine“, sagte Leo und ging zu seinem Wagen.

Wenig später stiegen sie am Stadion aus und machten sich für das Training fertig.

Wirklich gut lief es zwar nicht, aber die Stimmung war zumindest etwas besser. Außerdem spielte das Wetter mit und es war sonnig und für Dezember ziemlich mild.

So machte das Training mehr Spaß als in den letzten Wochen.

Natürlich wussten sie alle, dass es am Wochenende richtig schwer werden würde in München. Die Bayern spielten auch keine gute Saison - für ihre Verhältnisse - und da war die Gefahr groß unter die Räder zu kommen.

Auch in schlechterer Verfassung waren die Bayern noch mindestens eine Nummer besser, und sie hatten etwas wieder gut zu machen.

Auf der anderen Seite hatten sie nichts zu verlieren. Jeder erwartete, dass sie München verloren also konnten sie auch mutig spielen und vielleicht ja eine Sensation schaffen und wenigstens einen Punkt mit nach Hause nehmen.

Dafür trainierten sie, und dafür würden sie auch in den nächsten Tagen arbeiten.

Und wenn das in München einigermaßen lief hatten sie noch zwei Spiele bis zur Winterpause - Spiele in denen sechs Punkte möglich waren. Gegen Mainz und Köln musste es einfach klappen.

Also sahen sie das Bayernspiel als eine Art Test - und trainierten entsprechend. Geschafft gingen sie nach neunzig Minuten in die Kabine.

„Massage und dann Sauna?“ schlug Jojo vor und sah Leo an.

„Sehr gute Idee. Und dann Essen?“

„Muss wohl sein“, grinste Jojo. „Obwohl ich im Moment zu erschöpft zum Essen bin.“

„Das sieht nach der Sauna wieder ganz anders aus“, war Leo zuversichtlich.

„Am besten wäre Suppe. Die können wir zur Not auch durch nen Strohhalm einsaugen.“

„Wenn wir zu geschafft sind? Ich werde das mal an die Küchencrew weitergeben.“

Jojo lachte. „Ok, dann mal ab unter die Dusche mit uns. Sonst werden wir nicht massiert.“

Leo konnte nicht anders als in das Lachen einstimmen. Sie sprangen schnell unter die Dusche, zogen sich bequeme Kleidung an und gingen dann gemeinsam zu den Physios.

„Massage und dann Sauna?“ schlug Jojo vor und sah Leo an.

„Sehr gute Idee. Und dann Essen?“

„Muss wohl sein“, grinste Jojo. „Obwohl ich im Moment zu erschöpft zum Essen bin.“

„Das sieht nach der Sauna wieder ganz anders aus“, war Leo zuversichtlich.

„Am besten wäre Suppe. Die können wir zur Not auch durch nen Strohhalm einsaugen.“

„Wenn wir zu geschafft sind? Ich werde das mal an die Küchencrew weitergeben.“

Jojo lachte. „Ok, dann mal ab unter die Dusche mit uns. Sonst werden wir nicht massiert.“

Leo konnte nicht anders als in das Lachen einstimmen. Sie sprangen schnell unter die Dusche, zogen sich bequeme Kleidung an und gingen dann gemeinsam zu den Physios.

Nach der Massage ging es dann wie geplant weiter in die Sauna.

Ganz entspannt betraten sie den in hellem Holz vertäfelten Saunabereich und zogen sich aus. 

Leo ertappte sich dabei wie er dabei immer mal wieder zu Jojo schielte.

In der Kabine, unter der Dusche, da guckte er nicht hin, da kam er gar nicht auf die Idee. Aber hier, wo sie alleine waren, fiel ihm das nicht so leicht.

„Leo, nicht trödeln, ausziehen“, lachte Jojo irgendwann.

„Oh, okay“, machte Leo, der sich irgendwie erwischt fühlte. Schnell zog er seine Kleidung aus und sah dann zu Jojo – hatte der ihn ebenfalls dabei beobachtet?

„Bereit?“ fragte Jojo.

„Ja, klar – komm mit“, nickte Leo und ging vor in die heiße Saunakabine.

„Oh niemand da“, sagte Jojo erstaunt.

„Hätte ich auch nicht gedacht“, stimmte Leo zu. „Na, dann machen wir es uns mal gemütlich.“ Er breitete sein Handtuch auf einer der Holzbänke aus und nahm Platz. 

Jojo setzte sich neben ihn und lehnte sich dann entspannt zurück. 

„Hach, das tut doch immer wieder gut“, seufzte Leo genießerisch.

Jojo brummte zustimmend und mit geschlossenen Augen.

Jetzt wagte Leo wieder einen Blick zur Seite. Jojo sah so entspannt aus.

Seine Haut war von der Wärme leicht gerötet und ein paar Schweißtropfen sammelten sich.

Irgendwie juckte es Leo, die Tropfen mit den Fingerspitzen zu verwischen – oder aber, sie wegzu… küssen? Wo kam der Gedanke auf einmal her?

Das war bestimmt Maxis Schuld. Der mit seinen komischen Kommentaren!

Er schloss schnell die Augen um nicht weiter in Versuchung geführt zu werden.

„Wann ist eigentlich das Dunkel-Dinner?“ fragte Jojo nach einer Weile.

„Ich muss noch einen Termin ausmachen – ich würde es aber gern bald machen. Diese oder nächste Woche?“

„Nächste Woche haben wir englische Woche, da wird das ziemlich eng, oder? Allerdings haben wir heute auch schon Dienstag und ob die so kurzfristig nen Tisch haben?“

„Ich ruf nachher einfach mal an. Am besten mit dir zusammen.“

„Klingt gut“, nickte Jojo.

„Dann machen wir das doch“, nickte Leo und sah wieder zu ihm. Jojo war wirklich attraktiv…

Verdammt, das nahm hier aber wirklich langsam merkwürdige Züge an.

Er sollte Jojo nicht so angucken – am besten sollte er ihn gar nicht ansehen! 

Und warum nicht? fragte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf.

Jojo war süß, lieb, sie verstanden sich gut, und zumindest schwul war er auch. Hatte er auch Interesse an Leo? 

Wenn ja, hatte er jedenfalls nie was gesagt.

So schüchtern war er doch eigentlich nicht.

Allerdings war er mit der Sache mit Marco auch ziemlich auf die Schnauze gefallen.

Vielleicht traute er sich tatsächlich nicht? Wieder strich Leos Blick über Jojos Körper. 

Vielleicht sollte er sich dazu aber erstmal klar werden, was mit ihm selbst war. Was fühlte er für Jojo?

Freundschaft. Die auf jeden Fall. Eine enge Verbundenheit auch. War da mehr? Neulich – da war auch ein Kribbeln dabei gewesen, oder?

Er mochte es, wenn Jojo nah bei ihm war, sich Jojo bei ihm anlehnte.

Er war so anschmiegsam, und es fühlte sich richtig an.

„Du bist so still. Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“ fragte Jojo in diesem Moment.

„Ja, klar“, antwortete Leo wohl etwas zu schnell. „Ich genieße die Wärme. Ist ja heute nicht schön gewesen beim Training.“

„Aber so kalt wars doch gar nicht. Und wenn ich als Frostbeule das sage... Du wirst aber jetzt nicht krank, oder so?“

„Ich denke nicht – dafür ja die Sauna“, meinte Leo. „Bin halt heißeres Wetter gewohnt. So… zumindest in den Genen.“

Jojo lachte leise. „Na gut, das will ich mal gelten lassen. Aber dann werden nachher auch brav die Handschuhe angezogen sonst frieren die Patschehändchen wieder.“

„Pah, Patschehändchen. Aber Handschuhe sind gut, das mach ich auf jeden Fall. Und auch eine Mütze.“

„Die trag ich schon seit Anfang November“, grinste Jojo. „Ich hasse nichts so sehr, als wenn meine Ohren kalt werden.“

„Ja, und sie steht dir“, rutschte es Leo raus. 

„Danke“, sagte Jojo und strahlte ihn an.

Dieses Strahlen… kribbelte es tatsächlich in Leos Bauch, oder war das Einbildung?

Und überhaupt - strahlte Jojo nur ihn so an oder machte er das bei allen?

Er sollte wirklich mal genauer drauf achten. 

In diesem Moment knurrte Jojos Magen ziemlich laut. „Ups“, sagte er. 

„Oh, ich glaub, wir sollten hier mal raus“, schlug Leo vor. „Nicht, dass du mich noch anfällst.“ War das eine Vorlage, die Jojo aufnahm? Oder traute er sich nicht? Wollte er nicht?

„Danke für das Angebot, aber da krieg ich Ärger mit Flo“, lachte Jojo.

Hm, daraus konnte man ja mal so gar nichts ablesen, war Leo tatsächlich etwas enttäuscht – dabei, was hatte er überhaupt erwartet?

Dass Jojo sich auf ihn stürzte und sie hier wild in der Sauna rummachten?

So ein Schwachsinn! „Komm, wir müssen noch duschen, und ein bisschen Pause brauch ich vor dem Essen auch noch.“

„Du willst vor dem Essen noch Pause machen?“ fragte Jojo fast entsetzt.

„Ja – schon? Fünf Minuten? Bitte.“

„Dann kann ich nicht garantieren, dass ich nicht doch mit dem anknabbern anfange.“

Leo biss sich auf die Lippe um einen Kommentar wie „Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten“ zu unterdrücken. 

Mit einem Ächzen stand Jojo auf und schnappte sich sein Handtuch. „Na dann aber los, damit die Pause schnell vorbei ist.“

„So schnell geht das nicht“, murmelte Leo und folgte ihm. Erst einmal duschten sie kalt, dann legten sie sich auf die bequemen Liegen, und Leo schloss die Augen.

Nach ein paar Minuten piekte ihn ein Finger in den Oberarm.

Leo zuckte tatsächlich zusammen, er war doch etwas eingeschlummert.

„Nicht schlafen“, sagte Jojo. „Denk an meinen armen knurrenden Magen.“

„Armer Magen“, knurrte Leo, setzte sich auf und strich kurz über Jojos Bauch, der mit einem Handtuch abgedeckt war.

Jojo schluckte und für einen Moment hatte Leo das Gefühl, als würden sein Wangen leicht rot schimmern. Aber das konnte auch das Licht hier im Ruhebereich sein.

Schnell zog Leo seine Hand zurück und stand auf. „Dann komm…“

Die beiden standen auf und zogen sich in der Umkleide schnell an. Dann gingen sie hoch um sich etwas zu essen zu besorgen.

„Nur was Leichtess“, beschloss Leo, nach dem Saunagang vertrug er nichts Deftiges.

„Gemüsepfanne mit Reis?“ schlug Jojo vor.

„Ja, Gemüse und Reis ist gut“, nickte Leo, und gemeinsam holten sie ihr Essen ab. 

Sie setzten sich an einen freien Tisch und machten sich sofort über ihr Essen her.

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann stand Maxi an ihrem Tisch. „Habt Ihr noch Platz für uns, oder wollt ihr lieber alleine sein?“

„Ihr habt noch gar nicht gegessen?“ fragte Jojo erstaunt.

„Wir haben… die Zeit bisschen… vertrödelt“, gestand Maxi und wurde dabei ein wenig rot.

„Danke, mehr Infos will ich nicht“, sagte Jojo trocken und rückte damit sein Bruder neben ihm Platz hatte.

Marco setzte sich neben Leo, und gemeinsam begannen sie zu essen.

„Du isst, als wärst du am verhungern“, grinste Maxi seinen Bruder an. „Gab es nichts zum Frühstück?“

„Nicht genug. Und Sauna macht hungrig.“ 

„Ach ihr wart in der Sauna“, sagte Marco. „Wäre auch ne gute Idee gewesen.“

„War es auch. Was zum Aufwärmen und Entspannen.“

„Och, entspannt sind wir auch“, grinste Maxi.

„Lalalalala“, machte Jojo und hielt sich die Ohren zu.

„Ich hör ja schon auf“, sagte Maxi. „Soll ich dir als Entschuldigung ein bisschen Nachtisch mitbringen?“

„Ja, irgendwas Leckeres.“

„Für euch auch?“ fragte Maxi in die Runde.

„Ja, bitte“, nickten sowohl Leo als auch Marco.

„Ok, vier Mal Nachtisch“, nickte Maxi und stand auf.

„Nervensäge weg?“, fragte Jojo und nahm demonstrativ seine Hände runter.

„Ja ist er. Aber er kommt wieder.“

„Ja...“, seufzte Jojo gespielt.

„Ach komm, so schlimm ist er nicht“, sagte Marco.

„Nein, meistens nicht, aber im Moment ist übertreibt er es.

„Braucht ihr mal wieder nen Brüderabend zusammen?“ bot Marco an.

„Vielleicht“, zuckte Jojo mit den Schultern.

„Dann macht ihr das heute Abend mal. Ich muss mich eh mal wieder um meine Wohnung kümmern und ich wollt zu Hause anrufen, das dauert eh immer länger.“

„Danke - das werden wir nutzen.“

„Das hoffe ich doch“, grinste Marco.

„Da kommt er schon wieder“, blickte Leo hoch.

„Oh das sieht aus, als ob es Pudding gibt.“

„Das ist sehr gut“, freute sich Marco und nahm Maxi gleich zwei Schälchen ab.

„Danke“, sagte Jojo.

„Maxi, ich glaub, ihr beiden solltet mal wieder Zeit alleine verbringen“, kündigte Marco an, als er vom Pudding probiert hatte.

„Was? Wie und wer?“ fragte Maxi verwirrt.

„Du und Jojo. Als Brüderabend. Ich glaub, ihr braucht das mal.“

„Klingt gut“, sagte Maxi und sah Jojo lächelnd an. „Wir beide?“

„Genau, wir beide. Schön gemütlich wie früher.“

„Haben wir in der letzten Zeit zu selten gemacht, hm?“

„Irgendwie schon. Und wenn wir nicht reden, kommt es zu... Verstimmungen.“

„Ok Kleiner, dann machen wir uns heute einen schönen Abend und reden. Und gucken irgendeinen Schund im Fernsehen.“

„So machen wir das“, freute sich Jojo.

„Gute Idee von dir“, wisperte Leo Marco zu.

Marco lächelte ihn leicht an.


	28. Ein Date?

Die vier aßen ihren Pudding auf und ruhten sich dann noch ein bisschen aus, ehe es schließlich zum zweiten Training ging.

Wieder war es anstrengend - und vor allem kalt. Am liebsten wäre Leo im Anschluss noch einmal in die Sauna gegangen.

Heute Abend würde er sich erstmal ein schönes Bad gönnen. Und sich dann aufs Sofa kuscheln - und über Jojo nachdenken.

Vermutlich war es gut, dass er Ruhe hatte und gerade nicht mit Jojo zusammen war.

„Rufen wir nach dem Training noch kurz in dem Restaurant an?“ fragte Jojo beim warmmachen. „Wegen dem Termin fürs essen.“

„Ja, machen wir dann gleich“, nickte Leo, „Erinnere ich bitte, wenn ich nicht dran denken sollte.“

„Mach ich“, versprach Jojo.

Leo nickte kurz, dann mussten sie sich auf das Training konzentrieren.

Auch wenn Flo nicht wirklich zufrieden aussah, schickte er sie mit lobenden Worten in die Kabine.

Nach dem Duschen wollte Leo gleich nach Hause fahren, wurde aber von Jojo zurückgehalten.

„Das Dunkel-Dinner“, erinnerte Jojo ihn lächelnd.

„Ups - lass uns mal da drüben in die Ecke gehen, da ist Ruhe zum Telefonieren.“

Jojo nickte und folgte Leo.

Schnell hatte Leo sein Handy gezückt und wählte die Nummer.

„Morgen wäre gut“, wisperte Jojo ihm zu.

Leo sprach mit der freundlichen Dame am Telefon, die ihnen mitteilte, dass sie tatsächlich am nächsten Abend noch einen Tisch für zwei bekommen könnten.

Dann fragte sie ihn, in welche Richtung das Essen gehen sollte und ob es Allergien oder ähnliches gab. Leo wurde wieder mal bewusst, wie gut er Jojo inzwischen kannte, da er nicht einmal nachfragen musste.

Schließlich verabschiedeten sie sich, und Leo legte auf. „Darf ich dich morgen zum Essen einladen?“, fragte er Jojo förmlich.

„Das darfst du sehr gern“, lächelte Jojo.

„Ich freue ich auf morgen.“

„Ich mich auch. Was zieht man denn in so nem Dunkelrestaurant an?“

„Puh - eigentlich ist das ja egal, man sieht dich ja eh nicht. Also bequem.“

„Aber das ist doch ein schickes Restaurant.“

„Ja, aber eben dunkel. Also was, wodrin du dich wohl fühlst.“

Jojo sah ihn unzufrieden an. „So geht das nicht. Wenn man ein Date hat, dann zieht man doch nicht irgendwas an. Was ziehst du denn an?“

„Ein Date?“, fragte Leo nach. Fühlte Jojo doch genau so wie er?

„Ähm... also... na du weißt schon. Ein Essensdate“, sagte Jojo schnell. „Was ziehst du denn nun an?“

„Hm - Jeans, Hemd vielleicht ein Jackett drüber?“

„Ok, damit kann ich was anfangen“, nickte Jojo zufrieden. „Und jetzt muss ich, sonst fährt Maxi ohne mich. Bis morgen beim Training!“

„Bis morgen - ich freu mich auf morgen.“

„Ich mich auch Leo, ich mich auch“, strahlte Jojo.

Also doch? Leo wünschte, er könnte in Jojos Kopf gucken.

Jojo winkte ihm noch einmal zu und lief dann zu Maxis Wagen. 

„Ein Date?“, fragte Leo nach. Fühlte Jojo doch genau so wie er?

„Ähm... also... na du weißt schon. Ein Essensdate“, sagte Jojo schnell. „Was ziehst du denn nun an?“

„Hm - Jeans, Hemd vielleicht ein Jackett drüber?“

„Ok, damit kann ich was anfangen“, nickte Jojo zufrieden. „Und jetzt muss ich, sonst fährt Maxi ohne mich. Bis morgen beim Training!“

„Bis morgen - ich freu mich auf morgen.“

„Ich mich auch Leo, ich mich auch“, strahlte Jojo.

Also doch? Leo wünschte, er könnte in Jojos Kopf gucken.

Jojo winkte ihm noch einmal zu und lief dann zu Maxis Wagen.

Er bekam das Strahlen nicht aus seinem Gesicht - er freute sich unbändig auf das Essengehen mit Leo. 

„Holen wir uns was zu Essen?“ fragte Maxi, ohne das Strahlen auf Jojos Gesicht zu kommentieren.

„Klar, kochen müssen wir uns ja nicht antun. Worauf hast du Lust?“

„Mhm, wollen wir uns irgendwo so ein lecker belegtes Baguette holen?“

„Nicht irgendwo“, meinte Jojo, „Da, wo es auch die leckeren Schokomuffins gibt.“

Maxi schnaubte. „Das war ja so klar.“

„Ich nehme auch nur einen kleinen, dann brauchst du nicht zu meckern.“

„Ich meckere nicht. Ich habe nur Angst, dass du mal zu Schokolade wirst“, grinste Maxi. „Außerdem will ich auch einen.“

„Du wirst zu dick – also meckere nicht, dass ich irgendwann zur Schokolade werde.“

„Ich werde dick? Gar nicht!“

„Nein, wirst du nicht, Pummelchen.“

„Blödmann“, grinste Maxi und fuhr los. „Und wann gehst du mit Leo essen?“

„Morgen, wir haben da noch einen Tisch bekommen.“ 

„Ich bin dann ja sehr gespannt, was du so erzählst.“

„Wird bestimmt interessant – essen, ohne zu sehen, was man so isst.“

„Dann könnt ihr euch ja gar nicht anschmachten.“

„Anschmachten? Wir schmachten nicht!“ 

„Doch. Ein bisschen schon“, sagte Maxi und hielt vor dem Sandwichladen.

„Quatsch. Da ist nichts. Wir sind nur gute Freunde“, widersprach Jojo sofort. Er wollte nicht darüber reden, schon gar nicht mit Maxi. Der war zwar sein Bruder und ein echt toller Bruder, aber im Moment benahm er sich echt oft daneben.

Maxi löste seinen Gurt, drehte sich dann aber zu Jojo. „Ich weiß, ich zieh dich gern auf, aber... du kannst mit mir über alles reden. Das konnten wir doch immer.“

Jojo nickte leicht – im Moment hatte er nicht das Gefühl, dass er das tun sollte. Schon auf Mykonos hatte sich ihr Verhältnis geändert, als sie beide was von Marco gewollt hatten, und in den letzten Wochen und Monaten war es nicht besser geworden. Deswegen war er ja auch froh, dass er Zeit mit Leo verbringen konnte. Dass wollte er sich nicht wieder durch etwas Unbedachtes kaputt machen. Lieber ein Kumpel als gar nichts.

Maxi seufzte hörbar. „Dann lass uns mal unser Essen besorgen, Kleiner.“

Wieder nickte Jojo und stieg aus. Schweigend gingen sie in die Bäckerei und suchten sich ihr Abendessen aus.

Wenig später fuhren sie dann schon wieder los und waren kurz darauf bei ihrer Wohnung angelangt.

„Komm, wir gehen gleich ins Wohnzimmer“, schlug Maxi vor, dann verschwand er jedoch erst in der Küche.

„Ähm... ok“, murmelte Jojo und ging mit der Essenstüte ins Wohnzimmer.

Es dauerte etwas, dann folgte ihm Maxi mit zwei großen Flaschen Cola und zwei Gläsern.

„Ui Cola“, lachte Jojo. „Da schlagen wir aber schon wieder über die Strenge.“

„Zero“, zuckte Maxi mit den Schultern. „Der Ernährungsplan ist ja nicht da um uns zu ärgern.“

„Tut er aber manchmal“, sagte Jojo und packte die Baguettes aus.

„Aber er ist ja auch gut für uns.“

Jojo nickte. „Dann lassen wir es uns mal schmecken.“

„Ja, guten Hunger“, wünschte Maxi und biss dann von seinem Baguette ab.

Auch Jojo biss ab und lehnte sich dabei zurück. „Ganz ungewohnt mal nur zu zwei hier zu sein.“

„Hast du vermisst, hm?“, fragte Maxi leise.

„Schon“, sagte Jojo nach einem kleinen Zögern.

„Sorry“, murmelte Maxi. 

„Schon ok. Ich versteh das“, sagte Jojo. „Und es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich Marco nicht mögen.“

„Nein, aber wir sollten öfter was nur für uns machen.“

„Fände ich schön“, sagte Jojo und lächelte seinen Bruder an.

„Dann machen wir das“, versprach ihm Maxi.

Den Rest des Essens schwiegen sie.

Es war ein angenehmes, ruhiges Schweigen, auch wenn Jojo wusste, dass noch etwas kommen würde.

Maxi würde mit ihm über Leo sprechen wollen, da war er sich ziemlich sicher.

Er war aber ebenso sicher, dass er selbst das nicht wollte. 

Es gab nichts zu reden. Egal was er für Leo empfand, es ging Maxi nichts an. Außerdem... Leo war ein Kumpel, mehr nicht.

Er würde auch niemals mehr werden, da brauchte Jojo es sich nicht einmal zu wünschen.

Er hatte ja erlebt, wie es mit Marco gelaufen war. Das wollte er nicht nochmal durchmachen.

Lieber hielt er sich zurück, schwärmte etwas für Leo, aber mehr nicht.

Außerdem hätte Leo ja bestimmt was gesagt, wenn er mehr für ihn fühlen würde.

Nein, das war utopisch sich da was Ernsteres vorzustellen. 

„Warum guckst du so traurig?“ fragte Maxi leise.

Jojo seufzte. Er hatte nicht reden wollen, aber Maxis Art machte es ihm schwer weiter zu schweigen.

„Na komm, raus mit der Sprache“, sagte Maxi.

„Bin halt müde“, versuchte Jojo sich rauszureden.

„Netter Versuch.“

„Was willst du hören, Maxi?“ 

„Was wirklich mit dir los ist.“

Jojo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß ich auch nicht…“ 

„Hat es was mit unserem hübschen Brasilianer zu tun?“

„Hmpf“, machte Jojo nur.

„Du magst ihn.“

„Er ist ein guter Freund.“

„Das weiß ich. Er ist ein unglaublich toller Freund. Aber... du magst ihn mehr, oder?“

Jojo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht ein bisschen. Aber das bringt ja eh nichts.“ 

„Und wieso nicht?“ fragte Maxi.

„Ich bin zu jung, und er hat ganz andere Ansprüche. Und ich bin zu gern mit ihm befreundet, als dass ich das aufs Spiel setzen würde.“ 

„Wieso zu jung? Er ist 25, kein Greis. Und was für andere Ansprüche? Er kann sich glücklich schätzen, wenn er dich bekommen kann.“

Jojo schüttelte den Kopf. „Und er will mich ja auch gar nicht.“

„Und das weißt du woher?“

„Sowas merkt man doch!“ 

Maxi schnaubte. „Ich habe auch nie gemerkt, dass Marco auf mich steht, bis er es gesagt hat.“

„Du bist auch du. Außerdem... Da sieht man doch, dass es nichts bringt, wenn man sich Hoffnungen macht.“

„Hä?“ machte Maxi und schüttelte den Kopf. „Boah Jojo du bist echt kompliziert. Willst du dich jetzt nie mit einem Mann einlassen, weil das mit Marco nicht geklappt hat?“

„Ich will mich nicht mehr auf einen guten Freund einlassen, wenn das eh nichts wird.“

„Du bist dir so sicher, dass es nichts wird, und das versteh ich nicht.“

„Ich habe mehr Zeit mit Leo verbracht als du - ich kenn ihn.“

„Dann bist du ziemlich blind Kleiner“, sagte Maxi.

„Du spinnst doch.“

„Nein Jojo, ich sehe nur wie Leo dich ansieht.“

„Und woher weißt du, dass er nicht jeden so anguckt?“

„Wenn er Marco so angucken würde, müsste ich ihn hauen“, sagte Maxi nur halb im Spaß.

Jojo schnaubte jedoch nur. „So eifersüchtig musst du nicht sein, so guckt er immer.“

„Johannes, vertrau mir. Leo sieht dich nicht an, wie er Marco oder mich anguckt.“

'Johannes' nannte Maxi ihn nur, wenn es wirklich ernst wurde. Aber in diesem Fall konnte er es so ernst meinte wie er wollte, er täuschte sich.

„Gib dir nen Ruck Kleiner“, sagte Maxi. „Du willst doch nicht dein Leben lang allein bleiben, weil du mit Marco eine schlechte Erfahrung gemacht hast, oder?“

„Um mich mal wieder zum Affen zu machen? Und du musst nicht so maßlos übertreiben, nur, weil ich nichts mit Leo anfangen werde, werde ich nicht mein Leben lang alleine bleiben.“

Maxi seufzte. „Aber wenn du jedes Mal an das Erlebnis mit Marco denkst, wirst du niemals jemanden ansprechen, oder? Oder liegt es daran, dass Leo nur ausgeliehen ist? Hast du Angst, dass er nächstes Jahr zurück nach Hoffenheim geht?“

„Ich möchte nicht weiter drüber reden, Maxi. Das ist meine Sache, okay?“

„Ok“, sagte Maxi. „Nur noch eins. Ich will dich damit nicht ärgern, sondern ich möchte einfach das du glücklich bist. Und ich glaube, dass Leo dich sehr glücklich machen könnte.“

„Vielleicht. Und selbst, wenn er das könnte - er will es nicht.“

„Was du nicht wissen kannst, weil du nicht gefragt hast“, sagte Maxi. „Was wollen wir eigentlich gucken? Gibt doch bestimmt einen deiner geliebten kitschigen Weihnachtsfilme.“

„Hast du nicht gesehen, wir haben seit kurzem einen eigenen Sender nur mit Weihnachtsfilmen“, erzählte Jojo begeistert.

Maxi sah ihn mit abgrundtiefem Horror in den Augen an. „Ein ganzer Sender? Wer macht denn sowas?“

„Ein guter Mensch“, lächelte Jojo ihn an ignorierte Maxis Furcht. „Wollen wir mal gucken, was es da heute gibt?“

„Wie gut, dass wir die großen Muffins gekauft haben. Den brauche ich gleich“, murmelte Maxi und schob Jojo den Umschalter zu.

„Klar, die gehören dazu“, strahlte Jojo, der gar nicht einsah auf Maxis Gemecker einzugehen. Am Ende würde ihm der Film eh wieder gefallen.

Aber das Gemosere von Maxi gehörte einfach dazu. Es würde sich falsch anfühlen, wenn Maxi nicht betonen würde, wie sehr er Weihnachtsfilme verachten würde.

Hinterher würden sie wieder gemütlich auf dem Sofa sitzen. Also suchte Jojo den neuen Sender heraus und las sich die Inhaltsangabe des Films durch. „Weihnachtsmann gesucht“, das klingt doch nett“, beschloss er und startete den Film.

„Oh ja, ganz großartig“, sagte Maxi und verdrehte die Augen.

Jojo lächelte, er mochte den Titel, die Inhaltsangabe - und er mochte auch den Film.

Er sah während des Films immer mal wieder zu Maxi, der ganz vertieft dem Inhalt folgte.

Offenbar mochte er den Film auch - auch wenn er das niemals zugeben würde.

Weihnachtsfilme waren nichts für Männer, sagte er immer.

Freiwillig würde er wohl nur die Stirb-Langsam-Filme als Weihnachtsfilme angucken.

Kurz vor Ende des Films piepte Jojos Handy kurz, aber er las die WhatsApp erst nach dem Film. Sie war von Leo.

Betont beiläufig rief er nach dem Abspann die WhatsApp auf.

[Lass mich raten - du guckst grade „Weihnachtsmann gesucht“ und trägst dabei deinen Weihnachtsmannbart und die Zipfelmütze?;)]

[Hat Maxi gepetzt?], tippte Jojo zurück.

[Ich kenn dich eben] schrieb Leo.

Jetzt musste Jojo doch etwas lächeln, ja, Leo kannte ihn sehr gut.

[Und wenn Maxi nicht da wäre, würdest du da wahrscheinlich nur mit Bart und Mütze sitzen - und sonst völlig nackt] schrieb Leo weiter.

Schlagartig wurde Jojo rot! Was sollte das? Was war das für eine Anspielung? Leo stellte ihn sich nackt vor?

[Jojo? Das war ein Witz.] schrieb Leo, als von Jojo keine Antwort kam.

[Ich glaub, nackt wäre es mir zu kalt. Zumindest, wenn ich allein hier bin], tippte Jojo etwas verspätet zurück - und hätte die Nachricht am liebsten sofort gelöscht. Aber Leo hatte sie sicher schon gelesen.

[So? Fehlt dir wieder dein Weihnachtself, der dich wärmt?]

[Ja, den bräuchte ich hier. Vor allem, wenn die Mütze auf dem Kopf sitzen soll.]

Jojo konnte sich vorstellen, dass Leo jetzt grinste. [So, wo soll die Mütze denn sonst sitzen?;)]

[Da, wo die Kälte besonders unangenehm ist.]

Diesmal dauerte es etwas, bis Leos Antwort kam. [Das sähe bestimmt... apart aus.]

Jojo musste schlucken - und hörte dann ein leises Lachen neben sich.

Ruckartig drehte er den Kopf. „Was?“ fragte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ihr da schreibt, aber es scheint sehr eindeutig zu sein.“

„Wir unterhalten uns über den Film“, sagte Jojo.

„Ja, deswegen wirst du rot und kicherst?“

„Ich habe nicht gekichert!“ sagte Jojo empört.

„Oh doch, Kleiner.“

„Blödsinn...“

„Dann zeig mir dich dein Handy.“

„Das ist privat. Ich les ja auch nicht deine Chats mit Marco.“

„Ah, die Nachrichten sind also von Leo.“

„Habe ich nicht gesagt.“

„Es ist schon sehr eindeutig.“

Jojo seufzte. „Und selbst wenn es Leo ist, die Unterhaltung ist total harmlos.“

„Ist schon klar - deswegen darf ich sie auch nicht lesen.“

„Du würdest mich eh nur wieder aufziehen und behaupten, dass Leo was von mir will.“

„Würde man das da denn rauslesen?“

„Nein! Das sind nur Blödeleien.“

„die ich nicht lesen darf.“

„Hier bitte. Du gibst sonst ja eh keine Ruhe“, maulte Jojo und hielt ihm das Handy hin.

Maxi las die Nachrichten, grinste, lachte leise - dann legte er das Handy zur Seite und zog Jojo in seine Arme.

Überrascht ließ Jojo das geschehen.

„Ich freu ich so für dich“, wisperte Maxi.

„Was? Weil ich mir mit Leo lustige Nachrichten schreibe?“

„Das sind mehr als lustige Nachrichten.“

Jojo schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nur rumgeblödel.“

„Das ist nicht nur Rumgeblödel. Das ist ziemlich süß zwischen euch.“

„Ach du spinnst doch.“

„Lies die Nachrichten noch mal und stell dir dabei vor, dass Leo was von dir will.“

„Dem ist aber nicht so Maxi.“

„Warum bist du dir da so sicher? Ein offensiveres Flirten habe ich noch nie erlebt.“

Jojo schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

„Warum sperrst du dich so dagegen? Magst du ihn nicht - nicht so?“

„Ich will einfach nicht schon wieder sowas wie mit Marco erleben. Eine Freundschaft ist besser als nichts.“

„Er hätte gern mehr als Freundschaft, Kleiner.“

„Und wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?“

„Würdest du... sagen wir, Philipp solche Nachrichten schicken?“

„Ähm nein. Wieso sollte ich denn auch?“

„Und warum schickt dir Leo solche Nachrichten?“

Jojo schwieg einen Moment. „Das ist nur ein Witz. Weil wir doch gestern über Weihnachtselfen geredet haben. Und den Bart und die Mütze hatte ich dabei, als ich seine Wohnung dekoriert habe.“

„Aber nicht nackt, oder? Wie kommt er auf diese Nackt-Kommentare?“

„Ich... keine Ahnung“, gab Jojo zu.

„Eben. Nicht, weil er das jedem schreibt.“

In diesem Moment piepte wieder Jojos Handy.

Schnell holte er es hinter dem Sofakissen hervor, hinter das es gerutscht war.

[Habe ich dich verschreckt oder ist die Mütze verrutscht?]

Jojo musste grinsen. [Musste mich mit Maxi rumschlagen. Mütze sitzt fest.]

[Festgebunden oder... hält sie von ganz allein?;)]

Wieder wurde Jojo etwas rot. [Festgebunden, pah], schrieb er nur zurück.

„Und da wird er schon wieder rot“, neckte Maxi.

„Ja, weil du mich so anguckst.“

„Na dann... geh ich mal kurz ins Bad, dann kannst du ungestört weiter flirten.“

„Ich flirte nicht!“, widersprach Jojo sofort.

„Doch tust du. Und ziemlich heftig sogar.“

„Wir flirten beide nicht.“

„Nein und Marco und ich führen eine keusche Beziehung“, schnaubte Maxi.

„Das wüsste ich“, knurrte Jojo.

„Siehst du“, grinste Maxi und stand auf. „Du kannst deinen Leo auch gern einfach anrufen.“

„Es ist nicht mein Leo“, widersprach Jojo, auch wenn er wusste, dass Maxi das überhören würde.


	29. Telefonat

Er wartete bis Maxi verschwunden war und sah dann wieder auf sein Handy. Hatte Maxi recht und sie flirteten hier wirklich?

Und... sollte er Leo anrufen?

Er würde gern mit ihm telefonieren, seine Stimme hören.

Dann... sollte er ihn wohl einfach anrufen, oder?

Das war ganz einfach. Nur zwei kleine Klicks.

Trotzdem fiel es ihm wirklich schwer - und als er endlich auf den grünen Hörer getippt hatte, hätte er am liebsten gleich wieder aufgelegt.

„Hey“, meldete sich Leo mit einem hörbaren Lächeln.

„Hey“, musste auch Jojo lächeln.

„Wie lief der Brüderabend bisher?“

Die Frage hatte Jojo nicht erwartet - andererseits konnte er auch nicht sagen, was er nun erwartet hatte. „War... gemütlich. Und wir haben tatsächlich den Film gesehen.“

„Das wusste ich. Ich habe ihn mir auch angesehen. Auch wenn es ohne dich nur halb soviel Spaß gemacht hat.“

Wieder musste Jojo lächeln. - hatte Maxi vielleicht doch recht? Dass Leo ihn... mochte? „Ich hätte es auch schön gefunden, wenn du hier gewesen wärst.“

„Aber es ist auch wichtig, dass ihr beiden Brüder mal Zeit miteinander verbringt. Da hat Marco schon recht.“

„Ich weiß. Aber... ist halt auch immer schön, wenn du da bist.

„Das find ich auch“, sagte Leo leise.

Wieder musste Jojo lächeln, Leo klang so leise, ruhig - fast zärtlich.

„Und was macht die Mütze?“ fragte Leo.

Jetzt wurde Jojo rot. „Sie... ähm... sie... wärmt?“

„Gut. Das ist gut. Und beruhigend.“

„Und... was machst du so? Ich meine, außer Weihnachtsfilme zu gucken?“

„Mhm, habe nicht wirklich viel gemacht. Ein bisschen gewaschen und im Internet gesurft.“

„Klingt nicht besonders spannend“, meinte Jojo. Er lehnte sich bequem auf dem Sofa zurück.

„Nein, war es auch nicht. Dafür wird es morgen umso spannender.“

„Ich freu mich schon drauf. Ich hoffe, ich finde meinen Mund...“

Leo lachte leise. „Das schaffen wir schon.“

Ohne darüber nachzudenken zog Jojo die Wolldecke über sich, so war es einfach gemütlicher. Er wünschte sich jetzt tatsächlich, dass Leo bei ihm wäre. Neben ihm auf dem Sofa, mit ihm unter der Decke. „Das wäre schön“, rutschte es ihm zusammenhanglos raus

„Was wäre schön?“ fragte Leo.

„Das... das habe ich nicht laut gesagt, oder?“

„Doch. Laut und klar und deutlich.“

„Ich... ich habs nicht so gemeint...“

„Was hast du nicht so gemeint?“ fragte Leo nun völlig verwirrt.

„Was ich gesagt habe.“

„Du hast es also nicht so gemeint, dass was auch immer schön wäre?“

Jojo schüttelte den Kopf, „Es wäre schön, wenn du hier wärst“, murmelte er kaum verständlich.

„Das fände ich auch schon“, antwortete Leo ebenfalls sehr leise.

Jojo nickte erleichtert, froh, dass Leo ihn nicht ausgelacht hatte. Oder sich vorsichtig rausgeredet hatte.

„Morgen sehen wir uns wieder“, flüsterte Leo.

„Hm, das ist auch schön. Und dann gehen wir essen.“

„Jojo, willst du noch nen Kakao?“ fragte Maxi ihn in diesem Moment leise.

Überrascht sah Jojo zu ihm, er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass sein Bruder wieder ins Wohnzimmer gekommen war.

„Kakao?“ fragte Maxi erneut mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Ja, aber nur, wenn du langsam machst. Und die Tür hinter dir schließt.“

„Wollt ihr beiden allein sein?“ fragte Maxi und zog seine Augenbrauen hoch.

„Gleich“, wisperte Jojo in das Handy und legte auf. „Nö“, erwiderte er dann.

„Du hast echt aufgelegt?“ fragte Maxi.

„Ja, warum nicht?“, sah Jojo ihn herausfordernd an.

Maxi grinste. „Du verstehst es echt mit Männern umzugehen. Der arme Leo.“

„Du verstehst es jedenfalls nicht mit kleinen Brüdern umzugehen“, maulte Jojo.

„Hey, ich wollte dir sogar nen Kakao machen!“

„Und schön immer lästern.“

„Ich lästere nicht. Ich freu mich einfach nur für euch beide.“

„Und störst und machst blöde Sprüche.“

„Ok, also weniger blöde Sprüche“, nickte Maxi. „Magst du trotzdem einen Kakao?“

„Ja, gerne“, nickte Jojo

„Ok. Dann ruf mal Leo wieder an, der wundert sich bestimmt was los ist.“

„Mach ich“, nickte Jojo, und als Maxi das Zimmer verlassen hatte, wählte er Leos Nummer.

„Was war denn eben los?“ fragte Leo.

„Maxi hat genervt, sorry, dass ich aufgelegt habe. Er ist reingekommen und hat gleich wieder rumgelästert.“

„Lass ihn doch. So sind große Brüder halt.“

„Ja, aber... er kann so feinfühlig sein, und bei mir packt er immer den Holzhammer aus.“

„Und er ärgert dich indem er Sachen über... uns sagt?“

„Ja, genau. Und sich reinschleicht, wenn wir telefonieren.“

„Und was genau sagt er?“

„Er hat vorhin schon über unsere WhatsApp gelästert. Aber was er sagt, ist nicht so schlimm - eher, wie.“

„Was meinst du?“

„Naja, so... 'Wollt ihr weiter alleine telefonieren' mit so ein Zwinkern.“

„Das meint er vermutlich nur nett. Und er meint halt, dass wir...“

„Was meint er?“

„Na du weißt schon.“

„Aber selbst dann sollte er die Klappe halten.“ Jojo war echt angefressen.

„Hast du ihm das gesagt?“

„Ja, ziemlich deutlich. Er will sich jetzt zurückhalten - sagt er.“

„Dann wird er das auch tun. Soll ich es ihm auch nochmal sagen?“

„Vielleicht hilft das dann ja.“

„Dann mach ich das gleich morgen“, versprach Leo.

„Danke.“ In diesem Moment klopfte es an die Wohnzimmertür.

„Er klopft tatsächlich“, sagte Jojo und rief dann. „Komm rein!“

(Das ist ja echt spannend gewesen gerade)

Die Tür öffnete sich, und Maxi brachte ihm einen Becher mit heißem Kakao. „Sorry noch mal“, kam es leise von ihm.

„Danke“, sagte Jojo.

„Dann... grüß schön und gute Nacht. Ich mach mich schon mal fertig.“

„Gute Nacht Maxi“, sagte Jojo und wartete, bis sein Bruder verschwunden war. „So, da bin ich wieder. Ich soll dich von maxi grüßen.“

„Danke - dann ist bei euch wieder alles in Ordnung?“

„Er hat mir Kakao gemacht und nichts Blödes gesagt“, sagte Jojo. „Er bemüht sich offenbar wirklich.“

„Er ist ja auch eigentlich ein Lieber. Nur manchmal übertreibt er.“

Jojo seufzte. „Weiß ich aber es ist trotzdem nervig.“

„Vielleicht wird es jetzt ja besser.“

Jojo trank einen Schluck Kakao und kuschelte sich noch tiefer in seine Decke. „Er sagt, er macht sich nur Sorgen um mich.“

„Er meint es nie böse, da kannst du sicher sein. Auch, wenn er es mal übertreibt.“

„Ich werde wohl damit leben müssen.“

„Steht zu befürchten - er ist immerhin dein Bruder. Aber... reden wir nicht mehr über ihn, hm?“

„Ja, gute Idee“, sagte Jojo lächelnd.

„Also... wo waren wir gerade?“, fragte Leo mit leiser Stimme.“

„Ich... ähm... ich weiß nicht so genau“, murmelte Jojo.

„Ich glaub, wir waren da, wo wir beide uns auf morgen freuen.“

„Das tu ich. Ich freu mich unheimlich auf dich. Also auf das Essen und so...“

„Auch auf das 'und so'?“, lächelte Leo.

„Wie das und so?“ fragte Jojo mit roten Wangen. Er sollte wirklich aufpassen, was er da sagte.

„Naja, du freust dich auf das Essen - und was noch?“

„Na du weißt schon“, sagte Jojo ausweichend.

„Weiß ich das?“

„Ich... freu mich einfach auf den Abend mit dir.“

„Okay - ich freu mich auch auf dich.“

Jojo atmete erleichtert aus. „Was... was machst du heute Abend noch? Guckst du noch was oder gehst du gleich ins Bett?“

„Ist schon spät, ich werde mal gucken, ob ich noch was im Bett gucke oder lese.“

„Stimmt, ist schon ziemlich spät und wir müssen morgen wieder früh raus“, nickte Jojo.

„Und morgen wird es wohl auch spät werden.“

„Ja, das denke ich auch. Wird ja bestimmt länger mit dem Essen dauern, wo wir nichts sehen können.“

Leo lachte. „Und danach wollen wir sicher auch nicht gleich nach Hause eilen.“

„Nein bestimmt nicht“, sagte Jojo.

„Eben. Wird dann wohl wirklich später.“ Jojo hörte ein leises Gähnen.

„Du bist müde“, sagte Jojo.

„Hm, ja, fürchte ich.“

„Ich sollte auch langsam ins Bett“, meinte Jojo.

„Dann... gute Nacht, Jojo“, sagte Leo leise.

„Gute Nacht Leo. Bis morgen.“

„Bis Morgen“, erwiderte Leo, legte aber noch nicht auf.

Auch Jojo legte nicht auf, sondern lauschte Leos sanften Atemzügen.

Es dauerte tatsächlich mehrere Minuten, bis Leo leise anfing zu lachen.

„Was... was ist?“ fragte Jojo.

„Du legst nicht auf.“

„Du auch nicht.“

„Nee, ich auch nicht.“

„Hm... und was machen wir da?“

„Auf drei auflegen?“, schlug Leo vor.

„Ok, versuchen wir es mal“, grinste Jojo. „Eins.“

„Zwei.“

„Drei“, sagte Jojo.

Dann hörte Jojo tatsächlich das Knacken in der Leitung, weil Leo aufgelegt hatte, und kurz darauf auch das Tuten des beendeten Gesprächs.

Er seufzte tief und legte dann ebenfalls auf.

Das Gespräch war komisch gewesen. Nicht unangenehm, eher... ungewohnt.

Sie hatten... geflirtet. Oder zumindest sowas ähnliches.

Dieses Mal war es deutlich gewesen, das hatte Maxi ihm nicht eingeredet.

Also mochte Leo ihn wirklich? Sein Herz schlug bei dem Gedanken unwillkürlich schneller.

Leo war ein lieber und äußerst attraktiver Mann, von ihm... begehrt zu werden...?

Jojo biss sich auf die Lippen. Durfte er überhaupt darüber nachdenken?

Durfte er sich Hoffnungen machen, oder würde er wieder enttäuscht werden?

Maxi hatte gesagt, er dürfte sich nicht von dem was mit Marco passiert war, verunsichern lassen. Und - so ungern er das auch zugab - Maxi hatte recht damit.

Vielleicht hatte er wirklich eine Chance bei Leo?

Dann musste er Leo nur wirklich deutlich machen, dass er auch an ihm interessiert war.

Das würde er machen, beschloss er. Und das Wie würde er gleich im Bett überlegen.

Aber jetzt musste er sich erstmal fürs Bett fertigmachen. Also trank er schnell seinen Kakao aus, brachte den Becher in die Küche und ging direkt ins Bad.

Er beeilte sich um sich schnell in sein Bett zu kuscheln.

Sobald er lag, kehrten seine Gedanken zu Leo zurück. Nach dem Telefonat heute Abend müsste Leo eigentlich klar sein, dass er an ihm interessiert war.

Auch, wenn er da etwas rumgestammelt hatte - wobei, vielleicht ja auch gerade deswegen.“

Dann... sollte er vielleicht abwarten, was Leo morgen Abend so tat?

Aber was, wenn Leo nichts tat? Bedeutete es dann, dass Leo nichts von ihm wollte?“

„Ach verdammt“, murmelte er. Warum musste das alles denn so kompliziert sein?

Eigentlich brauchte er jetzt Beratung, aber er würde den Teufel tun und Maxi fragen.

Und Marco wollte er auch nicht in die Sache mit reinziehen.

Leo zu fragen kam aus nachvollziehbaren Gründen nicht in Frage

Nein, da musste er offenbar allein durch.

Er seufzte leise, wenn er jetzt weitergrübelte, würde er die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen können.

Nein, er würde jetzt einfach an gar nichts mehr denken und einfach schlafen. Alles Weitere würde sich morgen schon ergeben.

Mit diesem Vorsatz konnte er tatsächlich recht bald einschlafen.


	30. Kribbliges Training

Als Jojo am nächsten Morgen aufwachte fühlte er ein Kribbeln im Magen. Heute Abend hatte er ein Date mit Leo.

Ja, inzwischen glaubte er wirklich daran, dass es ein Date war.

„Jojo, aufstehen!“ rief Maxi vom Flur aus.

„Ich weiß“, knurrte Jojo und schob sich aus dem Bett.

Schnell ging er ins Bad und machte sich fertig ehe er in die Küche ging wo Maxi schon Frühstück gemacht hatte.

„Hm, ist ja schon fertig“, bemerkte Jojo.

„Ja, ich war früh wach“, sagte Maxi mit einem Lächeln.

„Hat es dich gestört, dass Marco nicht da war?“

„Ist immer ungewohnt, wenn er nicht da ist“, gab Maxi zu. „Man gewöhnt sich schnell daran, nicht mehr allein im Bett zu schlafen.“

Jojo nickte leicht, auch wenn er sich das nicht so ganz vorstellen konnte.

„Hast du gestern noch lange telefoniert?“ fragte Maxi und goss Jojo Kaffee ein.

„Nee, war ja schon recht spät.“ Jojo sah ihn an - Maxi schien eingesehen zu haben, dass seine Sprüche Mist gewesen waren. Jedenfalls kam ihm das Frühstück und die Unterhaltung wie eine Entschuldigung vor.

„Ich habe auch nur noch ganz kurz mit Marco gesprochen. Den hast du übrigens mit deinem Weihnachtsfimmel angesteckt - der hat diesen komischen Film auch geguckt.“

Jojo lachte, er würde Maxi aber nicht verraten, dass sie alle vier diesen Film gesehen hatten.

„Ja lach du nur. Ich bin umgeben von Kitschliebhabern!“ sagte Maxi mit einem theatralischen Seufzen.

„Armes Hasi“, grinste Jojo ihn wenig mitleidig an.

Maxi schnaubte. „Heute Abend wird jedenfalls was Ordentliches geguckt.“

„‘Ich küsse den Weihnachtsmann‘? Oder ‚Der Grinch‘? Oder lieber ‚Osterhase oder Superstar‘„, lachte Jojo. 

„Osterhase ist dann ja ein bisschen falsche Saison, oder? Ich dachte aber eher an ein bisschen was... spannenderes.“

„Dann Stirb Langsam?“, schlug Jojo vor.

„Da kann ich mitsprechen. Außerdem sieht Marco die nicht gern.“

„Nightmare before Christmas“?“

„Warum denn immer alles mit Weihnachten? Es gibt doch auch so viele schöne Filme, die nichts mit Weihnachten zu tun haben. Oder irgendwelchen anderen Feiertagen.“

„Den Osterfilm wolltest du nicht. Und die Nicht-Weihnachtsfilme können wir immer gucken.“

„Boah Jojo, lass mich bitte gucken, was ich will. Du hast heute eh ein Date und daher kein Mitspracherecht.“

„Okay, dann guck deine Superheldenfilme heute, und morgen gibt’s wieder Weihnachtsstimmung. Und es ist kein Date!“ Er wollte nicht wieder mit Maxi darüber reden und sich aufziehen lassen.

„Ihr geht schick essen, also ist das ein Date, Basta!“, sagte Maxi. „So und jetzt iss mal schnell auf, sonst kommen wir zu spät.“

Jojo grummelte nur leise, dann aß er jedoch auf und trank auch seinen Kaffee.

Immerhin hatte Maxi keine blöden Kommentare gemacht und... ganz unrecht hatte er mit dem Date ja nun auch nicht.

Vielleicht riss er sich ja erstmal wirklich zusammen.

Das wäre toll, denn dann könnte er endlich wieder normal mit seinem Bruder reden.

Danach hatte er sich ja auch eigentlich gesehnt – nicht unbedingt danach, viel Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, sondern normal mit ihm reden zu können.

Gemeinsam räumten sie schließlich den Frühstückstisch ab und machten sich dann fertig. „Ein Wagen?“ fragte Maxi.

„Ja, wir fahren ja auch zusammen zurück.“

„Dann nehmen wir mein Auto?“ schlug Maxi vor. 

„Ja, ist okay.“ Maxi fuhr sehr gerne Auto, dagegen konnte Jojo auch mal darauf verzichten.

Außerdem konnte er so weiter über das Date- oder Nicht-Date am Abend nachdenken.

Für Maxi war es wohl ein Date, er hatte es ja so genannt, ohne dass er Jojo damit ärgern wollte. Und für Leo? Auch, oder?

Jedenfalls hoffte Jojo das sehr.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln saß er auf dem Beifahrersitz und ließ sich zum Training kutschieren. 

„Darf ich fragen, warum du so selig lächelst oder unterliegt das der Geheimhaltung?“ fragte Maxi.

„Ist so schön warm und gemütlich hier im Wagen“, versuchte Jojo ziemlich halbherzig zu erklären. 

„Sehr überzeugend“, lachte Maxi.

„Ich weiß“, grinste Jojo ihn an.

„Wenn... also wenn es dann aber was zu erzählen gibt, dann erfahr ich das schon, oder?“ fragte Maxi.

„Hm, mal sehen.“

Da sie grad an einer Ampel standen, warf Maxi einen Blick zu Jojo und klimperte mit den Wimpern. „Bitte allerliebster Bruder?“

„Boah, du kannst so ein Arsch sein.“, knurrte Jojo, musste dann aber lachen.

„Ich? Aber mein zuckersüßes Brüderchen, mein allerbester einziger Bruder, wie kannst du sowas nur sagen?“

„Benimm dich weiterhin, dann erzähl ich dir auch was.“

„Ich benehme mich, versprochen.“

„Und ich erinnere dich, wenn du wieder doof wirst.“ 

„Das ist zu befürchten“, murmelte Maxi und bog nun auf den Parkplatz beim Weser-Stadion ein.

Sofort sah Jojo sich um, ob Leos Wagen schon auf dem Parkplatz stand. 

Und tatsächlich parkte Leo bereits neben dem Wagen von Marco. 

„Da stehen ja die richtigen zusammen“, grinste Maxi neben ihm. 

Auch Jojo schmunzelte, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu.

Sie stiegen aus und gingen in Richtung Eingang, dabei wurde Jojo ein wenig unruhig. Wie sollte er Leo jetzt entgegentreten?

Sollte er so tun als wäre alles wie immer?

Oder wäre Leo dann enttäuscht?

Er bemerkte erst, dass er immer langsamer wurde, als Maxi sich umdrehte. „Was ist los?“ fragte er.

Jojo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was soll ich jetzt machen? Mit Leo?“, fragte er leise.

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Was soll ich zu ihm sagen?“ 

„Guten Morgen?“ schlug Maxi vor.

„Du bist nicht besonders hilfreich“, murmelte Jojo, beschleunigte aber seine Schritte jetzt wieder.

„Das ist auch schwierig, weil ich nicht weiß, was ihr gestern geredet habt.“

„Wir haben uns unterhalten, mehr nicht. Nichts… interessantes.“

„Und warum weißt du dann nicht, was du zu ihm sagen sollst?“

„Ist halt trotzdem irgendwie komisch.“

„Weil ihr geflirtet habt und heute Abend auf ein Date geht?“

„Wir haben telefoniert und gehen heute Abend essen, ja.“

„Versuch es trotzdem einfach mit einem Hallo und warte dann mal, was Leo so macht.“

Jojo nickte - das war vermutlich das Beste. Damit ließ er Leo alles offen, aber verdarb es auch nicht durch zu viel Überschwänglichkeit.

„Außerdem sind wir hier im Verein“, fuhr Maxi fort. „Also ist eher besser, wenn ihr den Ball flach haltet.“

Jojo nickte, so hielten Maxi und Marco es auch.

„Also... bereit?“ fragte Maxi und nickte zur Kabinentür.

„Bereit“, nickte Jojo und schob die Tür auf.

Weder Marco noch Leo waren in der Kabine zu sehen und Jojo atmete erleichtert aus.

Er machte sich schnell fertig fürs Training.

Zusammen mit Maxi lief er dann nach draußen und zum Trainingsplatz.

Erst hier stieß Leo schließlich auf sie. „Morgen“, grüßte er fröhlich.

„Morgen“, sagte Jojo und sah ihn an.

Sofort lächelte Leo ihn an.

Jojo konnte gar nicht anders als das Lächeln zu erwidern. „Hast... du gut geschlafen?“ fragte er leise.

„Ja, sehr gut - du auch?“

Jojo nickte. „Ja, ich auch.“

„Das ist schön. Und ich habe mich sehr aufs Training gefreut.“

„Ja. Obwohl... ich freu mich noch mehr auf heute Abend.“

„Oh ja, darauf auch. Vor allem darauf“, strahlte Leo ihn an.

Jojo spürte wieder das Kribbeln im Bauch, das er so oft in Leos Nähe hatte.

Es war eine Mischung aus Aufregung und Vorfreude.

Es war anders als bei Marco. Er konnte gar nicht genau sagen warum, aber es fühlte sich wirklich ganz anders an. Vielleicht weil er sofort in Marco verknallt gewesen war, bei Leo war das aber erst nach und nach gekommen.

Marco hatte er kaum gekannt, Leo dafür umso besser. Er wusste... nun, zumindest ahnte er, was auf ihn zukam. Er hatte sich nicht nur in das schöne Gesicht, sondern vor alle in den Mann dahinter verliebt.

Vermutlich war Marco eher eine Schwärmerei gewesen, in die er sich ziemlich reingesteigert hatte. Bei Leo ging das viel tiefer.

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sie zum Training zusammengeholt wurden.

Er brauchte einen Moment bis er sich wirklich voll auf Flos Worte konzentrieren konnte.

Am Ende musste er sich einiges bei Maxi abgucken, weil er die Übung nicht ganz verstanden hatte.

Als Flo sie schließlich in die Kabine schickte, rief er Jojo zu sich. Jojo seufzte. Irgendwie war es klar gewesen, dass Flo seine Unkonzentriertheit aufgefallen war.

Fragend stellte er sich zu ihm.

„Was war denn heute mit dir los Jojo?“ fragte Flo.

„War bisschen unkonzentriert, tut mir leid.“

„Du wirkst mit deinen Gedanken im Moment ganz weit weg. Hast du irgendwelche Probleme?“

„Nein, habe ich nicht, es ist alles in Ordnung.“

„Du kannst über alles mit mir reden, das weißt du doch oder?“

„Ja, das weiß ich. Aber morgen bin ich wieder... Konzentrierte, das verspreche ich.“

Flo seufzte. „Na gut. Ich weiß, dass grade für einen so jungen Spieler die Situation im Moment schwer ist. Aber ich glaube an euch. An euch alle. Wenn es also das ist, was dir Kummer macht... wir schaffen das zusammen.“

„Ich weiß - und ich bin echt froh dich als Trainer zu haben.“

Flo lächelte leicht. „Danke. Also, wenn du mit mir nicht reden möchtest, dann red mit deinem Bruder. Oder mit Leo. Mit dem kommst du doch gut klar.“

„Ähm - ja“, nickte Jojo, „Mach ich.“ Dabei war gerade Leo der Grund für seine Unkonzentriertheit.

„Dann ab mit dir unter die Dusche. Beim zweiten Training will ich eine bessere Leistung sehen.“

„Ich... tu mein Bestes.“

„Das wollte ich hören“, lächelte Flo.

„Dann bis nachher“, verabschiedete sich Jojo und folgte den anderen in die Kabine.

„Alles klar?“ fragte Maxi ihn leise.

„Ja, Flo hat nur gemerkt, dass ich heute nicht so bei der Sache war.“

„Oh je. Und was hast du ihm gesagt?“

„Dass es heute Nachmittag besser wird.“

„Na dann... geh mal duschen Kleiner.“

„Mach ich“, nickte Jojo und betrat mit seinem Bruder zusammen die Kabine.

Sie beeilten sich mit dem Duschen und Jojo sah, dass Leo auf ihn gewartet hatte.

„Hey“, lächelte der ihn an.

„Hey“, sagte Jojo. „Schön, dass du gewartet hast.“

„Klar, mag nicht alleine essen gehen.“

„Dann... dann zieh ich mich mal schnell an“, sagte Jojo.

Leo nickte nur und lächelte ihn dabei an.

Jojo schluckte. Wie sollte er sich denn bei diesem Lächeln anziehen?

Er befürchtete, dass er die Hose über den Kopf ziehen könnte.

Außerdem... wenn er das Handtuch von der Hüfte löste, dann stand er komplett nackt vor Leo!

Irgendwie hatte er ein komisches Gefühl bei dem Gedanken, dabei hatte Leo ihn doch schon so oft nackt gesehen.

Etwas hilfesuchend sah er in Maxis Richtung.

Der bemerkte seine Not jedoch nicht

Schließlich stand Leo auf. „Ich... kann auch draußen warten“, flüsterte er ihm kaum hörbar zu.

Etwas überrascht sah Jojo ihn an, „Danke“, lächelte er Leo an.

„Kein Problem“, sagte Leo mit einem kleinen Zwinkern und verließ dann die Kabine.

Irgendwie erleichtert atmete Jojo auf - und zog sich schnell an.

„Wenn er noch nicht wusste, dass du ihn magst, dann weiß er es spätestens jetzt“, sagte Maxi, der plötzlich neben ihm stand.

„Wusste er.“

„Und er mag dich, sonst hätte er dir nicht zugezwinkert. Außerdem hat er beim rausgehen auf deinen Hintern geguckt.“

„Was?“, fragte Jojo entsetzt.

„Ich teil dir nur völlig sachlich meine Beobachtung mit. Ohne irgendwelche Kommentare oder Bemerkungen“, sagte Maxi.

„Ich weiß - und ich bin dir sehr dankbar dafür. Ich habs nur nicht gemerkt.“

„Wie auch. Dazu hättest du hinten Augen haben müssen und das wäre... seltsam.“

„Aber... ich sollte mich jetzt beeilen.“

Maxi nickte. „Ja solltest du. Schließlich wartet dein Herzblatt hinter der Tür auf dich.“

Jojo musste kichern, als er sich anzog und dann nach draußen eilte.

Leo lehnte an der Wand gegenüber der Kabine und lächelte sobald er Jojo sah. 

„Hey“, erwiderte Jojo das Lächeln und strich sich ein wenig unsicher durch die Haare.

„Hey“, sagte auch Leo und schob dann seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Was... wollte Flo denn von dir?“

„Hat mich gefragt, ob alles okay ist. Weil ich abgelenkt war“, gestand Jojo.

„Meine Schuld?“ fragte Leo.

„Irgendwie… schon“, murmelte Jojo.

„Mhm“, machte Leo. „Dann...“ Ehe Leo weiterreden konnte, kamen die nächsten Spieler aus der Kabine. „Kommt ihr mit zum Essen?“ fragte Basti.

„Wir kommen nach“, nickte Leo ihm zu und sah dann wieder zu Jojo. „Ist dir recht, oder?“ 

Jojo nickte sofort.

„Dann… wo waren wir? War es… wegen gestern?“

„Ja... schon irgendwie.“

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht, dass du dich unwohl fühlst.“

„Ich fühl mich nicht unwohl“, sagte Jojo schnell. 

Das tat er wirklich nicht, er fühlte sich noch immer sehr wohl in Leos Nähe. Mehr noch als zuvor. 

„Ok, das ist gut“, sagte Leo.

Jetzt wurde Jojo doch wieder unsicher – nicht Leo gegenüber, aber er war sich nicht sicher, was er jetzt tun sollte. 

Und irgendwie schien es Leo ebenso zu gehen, denn er sagte nichts und sah Jojo nur an.

Aber sein Blick, der war irgendwie anders. Aus dunklen, fast schwarzen Augen wurde Jojo so intensiv angesehen wie wohl noch nie.

Jojo schluckte und spürte förmlich, wie sich seine Wangen leicht röteten und ihm ganz warm wurde.

Er fühlte eine ungeheure Wärme in sich aufsteigen, eine angenehme Wärme.

„Vielleicht... sollten wir uns ne ruhige Ecke suchen und nicht hier auf dem Flur bleiben?“ schlug Leo schließlich vor.

Etwas benommen nickte Jojo und folgte Leo dann in einen der kleinen Aufenthaltsräume.

Leo schloss die Tür und sah dann wieder schweigend zu Jojo.

Wieder sahen ihn die schwarzen Augen so… zärtlich und liebevoll an.

Komm Jojo, jetzt sei einmal mutig, sagte er sich in Gedanken selbst. 

Langsam setzte er einen Fuß vor, dann noch einen, bis er dicht vor Leo stand.

Sofort wird Leos Lächeln etwas strahlender.

Die weichen Lippen luden Jojo ein sie zu küssen, und das Lächeln forderte ihn geradezu auf. Im letzten Moment jedoch verließ ihn der Mut, und kurzentschlossen zog er Leo nur in seine Arme.

Sofort spürte er, wie Leo die Arme um ihn schlang.

Ganz fest wurde er an Leo gezogen, und schlagartig konnte er sich entspannen. 

Leo mochte ihn. Egal, welche Zweifel er auch noch gehabt hatte, hatten sich diese inzwischen erledigt.

Er schloss die Augen und genoss es einfach so von Leo gehalten zu werden.

„Wir reden in Ruhe heute Abend, ok?“ wisperte Leo. „Bei... bei unserem Date.“

Jojo strahlte, Leo ja nicht sehen konnte. Es war also tatsächlich ein Date! Er nickte leicht, „Ja, bei unserem Date.“

„Gut das wir das geklärt haben“, sagte Leo mit einem hörbaren Lächeln.

„Jetzt wird Flo beim zweiten Training nichts zu meckern haben“, grinste Jojo.

„Nein, außer wir stolpern über unsere Füße, weil wir vor lauter Grinsen nichts mehr sehen.“

Jojo lachte leise. „Da könnte vorkommen – und dann fallen wir übereinander.“

„Das könnte unter Umständen sogar ganz... nett sein.“

Jetzt musste Jojo leise kichern. „Aber besser ohne Zuschauer.“

„Und vielleicht nicht unbedingt auf kaltem Boden.“

Für einen Moment schmiegte sich Jojo noch an ihn, dann ließ er ihn schweren Herzens wieder los. 

„Ehe wir zum Essen gehen“, sagte Leo. „Gibts aber noch eine Sache, die ich machen will.“ 

Fragend sah Jojo ihn an. Bei dem Blick aus Leos schwarzen Augen fing es heftig in seinem Bauch an zu kribbeln.

Langsam lehnte sich Leo vor bis seine Lippen knapp über denen von Jojo schwebten.

Die letzten Millimeter überwand dann Jojo, der sich ein wenig streckte, bis sich ihre Lippen endlich berührten. 

Es blieb bei dieser leichten Berührung der Lippen, aber auch die war einfach umwerfend schön.

Auch dauerte der Kuss nicht lange, schon lösten sie sich voneinander und sahen sich mit glänzenden Augen an.

„Später“, wisperte Leo und drückte kurz Jojos Hand.

Dazu nickte Jojo nur kurz, im Moment wagte er nicht zu sprechen.

„Essen?“ fragte Leo leise.

Jojo nickte leicht, „Ja, essen ist gut.“

„Dann los“, sagte Leo und öffnete die Tür. Dann erst ließ er Jojos Hand los.

Trotz der Aufforderung blieb Jojo zunächst noch stehen, der Kuss hatte ihn durcheinandergebracht.

Hatte er vorher schon keinen klaren Gedanken fassen können, war jetzt gar nicht mehr daran zu denken.

„Na komm“, forderte Leo ihn erneut auf.

„Ja, ich komme“, sagte Jojo und die beiden verließen den Aufenthaltsraum.

Gemeinsam gingen sie hoch. An der Tür zum Speiseraum sah Leo Jojo an. „Wohin wollen wir uns setzen?“ 

„Ich glaube Marco und Maxi haben uns Plätze freigehalten.“

„Wenn das für dich okay ist – mit Maxi?“ 

„Er hat sich heute viel Mühe gegeben nichts Blödes zu sagen. Geben wir ihm ne Chance.“

„Schön, dass es wieder besser läuft mit ihm“, lächelte Leo ihn an, schob die Tür auf und ließ Jojo eintreten.

„Ich habe ihm gestern halt auch klipp und klar gesagt, wie doof das von ihm ist.“

„Das war auch richtig so. Er ist ja echt ein lieber Kerl, aber in letzter Zeit hat er es schon übertrieben.“ 

„Ich glaube, das hat er gar nicht wirklich gemerkt“, sagte Jojo und ging vor auf den Tisch der beiden zu.

„Nein, hat er auch nicht – sonst hätte er das nicht gemacht. Er mag dich doch.“

„Da seid ihr ja endlich“, sagte Maxi. „Wir sind schon halb am verhungern.“

„Ihr habt auf uns gewartet?“, fragte Jojo etwas erstaunt.

„Ja, Maxi übt sich in Höflichkeit“, grinste Marco.

„Wiedergutmachung?“, fragte Leo nach.

„Vielleicht ein bisschen. Deshalb werde ich auch nicht fragen, wo ihr wart und was ihr gemacht. Ich würde das natürlich gern wissen und sterbe vor Neugier, aber ich werde nicht fragen. Ich werde einfach abwarten, bis ihr es mir erzählt. Ganz geduldig.“

„Der Mann ist lernfähig“, grinste Marco. „Kommt ihr mit, Essen holen?“

Auch Jojo grinste breit und nickte. „Ja, lass uns essen holen.“

Gemeinsam gingen sie los und kehrten kurz davor mit Leckereien bepackt zurück. 

„Ich frage übrigens immer noch nicht“, sagte Maxi und sah Jojo und Leo an. „Ich bin ja höflich.“

„Dann bleib auch noch höflich“, bat Leo.

Maxi seufzte. „Na gut. Dann... lassen wir es uns schmecken.“

Leo nickte dankbar. Jojo würde seinem Bruder noch früh genug von ihnen erzählen, aber Maxi sollte ihn nicht drängen. Das würde er ihm zu gegebener Zeit auch noch mal sagen. 

Aber jetzt erstmal hatten sie alle Hunger und machten sich über ihr Essen her.

Es schmeckte gut, also waren zunächst alle Gespräche verstummt.

Jojo und Leo hatten nicht ganz so große Portionen gewählt, da sie am Abend ja noch essen gehen würde und waren deshalb vor Maxi und Marco fertig.

„Wann willst du es ihm sagen?“, fragte Leo ihn leise.

„Morgen denke ich“, sagte Jojo und grinste. „Ich finde es wäre unhöflich ihn jetzt so damit zu überfallen.“

„Ja, das wäre es wirklich. Musst aber auch gucken, dass die Gelegenheit günstig ist.“

„Wird sich schon ergeben. Er wird mich bestimmt noch öfter dran erinnern, dass er so höflich ist und keine Fragen stellt.“

„Dann lass ihn weiter Höflichkeit üben.“

„Wollen wir beide mal so höflich sein und Nachtisch besorgen?“ schlug Jojo vor.

„Machen wir“, lächelte Leo ihn an und stand auf. „Für euch auch, schätze ich.“

„Nachtisch? Ja gern“, sagte Marco.

Die beiden standen auf und holten vier Schälchen Grießpudding. „Er hält bewundernswert gut durch“, grinste Leo Jojo dabei an.

„Ja, ich bin selbst erstaunt. Marco muss da auch noch was gesagt haben, sonst würde er nicht so heldenhaft den Mund halten.“

„Meinst du, er hat mit Sexentzug gedroht?“

„Da würde er ja auch drunter leiden. Nein, vielleicht hat er mit weiteren Weihnachtsfilmen gedroht“, grinste Jojo.

Leo lachte, „Das ist für ihn ja echte Folter, dann muss man ja echt Mitleid mit ihm haben.“

„Er tut nur so. Er will es nur nicht zugeben.“

„Ich weiß nicht - wenn du schon meinst, dass Marco damit drohen kann... Dir könnte man so ja nicht drohen.“

„Nein, ich liebe Weihnachtsfilme.“

„Eben. Und ich mag sie auch.“

„Dann... können wir die nächsten ja wieder richtig zusammen gucken.“

„Ab morgen.“

„Bringt ihr die Schüsseln auch nochmal her oder wollt ihr weiter darumstehen?“ rief Marco ihnen lachend zu.

„Wir gucken nur, wir lange ihr euch gedulden könnt - nicht sehr lange, würde ich sagen“, konterte Leo und trug die Schälchen zu ihrem Tisch.

„Ich habe nie behauptet geduldig zu sein. Höflich und zurückhaltend, das ja, aber nicht geduldig“, grinste Maxi ihn an.

„Das prüfen wir ja gerade noch.“

„Keine Frage kommt über meine Lippen“, sagte Maxi und zog sein Schälchen zu sich.

„Sehr schön“, lächelte Leo ihn an. „Lasst es euch schmecken.“

„Ihr auch“, sagte Marco und die vier machten sich über ihre Nachspeise her.

Sie war wie immer sehr lecker - und viel zu wenig. Aber als Leistungssportler mussten sie nun mal auf ihre Ernährung achten.

Außerdem würde es heute Abend ja auch nochmal Nachtisch geben, dachte Jojo grinsend.

„Was ist?“, fragte Maxi neugierig nach.

„Ich dachte du fragst heute nichts mehr.“

„Das.... war keine Frage, sondern eine... Andeutung.“

Jojo lachte. „Ok. ich habe nur daran gedacht, dass ich heute Abend noch einmal Nachtisch bekomme.“

„Ja, Du glücklicher, das klingt nach einem interessanten Abend. Ihr müsst hinterher unbedingt erzählen.“

„Das werden wir, versprochen“, sagte Leo.

„Vielleicht ist das auch mal was für uns“, überlegte Marco.“

„Warten wir mal ab, was die beiden so sagen.“

„Spannend ist es bestimmt“, war Marco überzeugt.

„Morgen sind wir alle schlauer. Und ich hoffe keiner von euch beiden hat später ne Gabel oder so im Auge“, grinste Maxi und sah Leo und seinen Bruder an.

„Ich denke, das werden wir uns gerade so verkneifen können. Oder sollen wir lieber Schutzbrillen tragen?

„Nicht die schlechteste Idee“, lachte Maxi.

„Oder du verarztest mich, wenn es nötig sein sollte.“, grinste Jojo seinen Bruder an.

„Dafür hast du doch Leo“, grinste Maxi zurück.

„Aber was, wenn der sich auch verletzt?“

„Dann beklebt ihr euch gegenseitig mit Pflastern und pustet“, sagte Marco.

Jojo sah etwas unsicher zu Leo, der schüttelte aber nur leicht den Kopf. Gar nicht drauf eingehen, hieß das.

„So, wir haben noch ein bisschen Zeit bis zum zweiten Training. Was wollen wir anstellen?“ fragte Leo um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Wollt ihr nicht alleine...?“, fing Maxi an, zuckte aber dann zusammen.

Leo lächelte ihn zuckersüß an. „Du vergisst die Höflichkeit.“

„Ich habe es euch ja nur anbieten wollen“, maulte Maxi gespielt.

„Wollen wir ne Runde Karten spielen?“ schlug Jojo vor. „Ein bissel Mau-Mau?“

„Ja, das ist gut - lasst uns mal rübergehen.“ Marco stand auf und ging vor in den Aufenthaltsraum. Hier nahmen sie in einer gemütlichen Sitzecke platz.

Jojo holte eins der bereitliegenden Kartendecks und wenig später war ein lustiges Spiel im Gang.

So verging die Zeit bis zum zweiten Training wie im Fluge.


	31. Ein dunkles Date

„Und jetzt Konzentration“, wisperte Leo Jojo ins Ohr, als sie sich umgezogen hatten.

„So machst du es mir nicht leichter“, knurrte Jojo, musste dann aber doch grinsen.

„Ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht“, flüsterte Leo.

„Doch...“

Für einen Moment meinte Jojo sogar Lippen auf seinem Hals zu fühlen, aber dann war Leo einen Schritt zurückgetreten und grinste ihn an. „Fertig mit umziehen?“

Eigentlich war er nicht fertig, er traute seinen Füßen nicht einmal geradeaus zu laufen, dennoch nickte er und folgte Leo nach draußen.

Wenn das so weiterging, würde er wirklich noch über seine eigenen Füße stolpern.

Das würde seinem Trainer gar nicht gefallen!

Also nicht weiter an Leo denken oder an das Date oder an den Kuss... der Kuss. Der war so wundervoll gewesen...

So ein kleiner Kuss, den Maxi wohl nicht einmal Kuss nennen würde, hatte ihn ganz schön aus der Bahn geworfen. Und auch das vertrauliche... Küsschen an seinem Hals.

„Übst du schon für heute Abend?“ fragte Marco plötzlich neben ihm.

Überrascht drehte sich Jojo zu ihm um. „Was?“

„Du wärst fast gegen den Zaun gelaufen“, grinste Marco ihn an.

„Shit“, fluchte Jojo, das ging doch gar nicht. Dabei wollte er sich doch besser konzentrieren!

„Kein Ding Jojo, das kriegen wir schon hin“, sagte Marco. „Halt dich einfach an mich.“

„Danke“, nickte Jojo ihm zu und lief neben ihm. Marco verwickelte ihn in ein Gespräch darüber, wie sie Weihnachten feierten, und so lenkte er ihn gekonnt von Leo ab.

Und auch das Training lief dann etwas besser.

Marco kümmerte sich um ihn, lenkte ihn ab und erklärte, wenn nötig, was zu tun war.

Und endlich hatten sich auch dieses zweite Training geschafft und Jojo war mehr als erleichtert darüber. Morgen würde es bestimmt wieder besser laufen, aber den heutigen Tag konnte er sportlich aus dem Kalender streichen.

Er war nur froh, dass sein Trainer ihn nicht wieder auf seine Konzentrationsmängel ansprach. 

Zusammen mit Marco ging er in die Kabine und beeilte sich mit dem Duschen und umziehen. Dabei ignorierte er Leo so gut er konnte. Und Leo tat das gleiche, wie Jojo bemerkte. Er hielt sich an andere Spieler, vor allem Davy, und beachtete Jojo nicht.

Erst als sie fertig waren sahen sie sich wieder an. „Soll ich dich abholen?“ fragte Leo leise.

„Ja, das wäre lieb“, lächelte Jojo ihn an.

„Schön“, lächelte Leo zurück. „Ich freu mich schon.“

„Ich freu mich auch. Sehr.“

„Dann... bis später.“

„Bis… später“, verabschiedete sich auch Jojo und lief zu Maxis Wagen. Sein Bruder und Marco warteten schon auf ihn.

„Lässt du deinen Wagen hier stehen?“ fragte Jojo Marco.

„Ja – oder würdest du ihn mitnehmen?“

„Keine Ahnung. Sieht nur komisch aus, wenn der hier auf dem Spielerparkplatz stehen bleibt.“

„Wäre lieb von dir“, meinte Marco und drückte ihm kurzerhand seinen Schlüssel in die Hand.

„Ähm... so war das jetzt nicht gemeint“, murmelte Jojo verblüfft. Marco grinste ihn nur an, also stieg er aus und ging zu Marcos Wagen.

Vielleicht war es auch ganz gut so, so entkam er den Fragen, und die beiden hatten ein paar Momente für sich alleine.

Und er hatte auch ein bisschen Zeit für sich um nachzudenken.

Das Training war heute ja wirklich schlecht gelaufen, noch nie war er derart unkonzentriert gewesen. Aber es hatte ihn auch noch nie ein Kollege geküsst.

Er seufzte leicht. Hoffentlich wurde morgen das alles besser, nach dem heutigen Abend mit Leo und wo sie dann hoffentlich auch alles klären konnten.

Es fiel ihm jetzt ja sogar schwer Marcos Wagen nach Hause zu fahren und neben Maxi zu parken.

Als er oben ankam ging er direkt durch in sein Zimmer. Er musste noch überlegen, was er anziehen sollte. Jetzt noch mehr als vorher. Schließlich war das Essen nun ganz offiziell ein Date und da wollte er gut aussehen.

Für eine Jeans hatte er sich schnell entschieden, aber das Oberteil… das enge Shirt, oder doch lieber ein Hemd?

„Nimm das Hemd“, hörte er plötzlich Maxis Stimme aus Richtung Tür.

Überrascht drehte er sich um.“Das hier?“, hielt er das dunkelblaue Hemd hoch, das er gerade ausgesucht hatte.

Maxi nickte. „Das steht dir. Außerdem ist es zwar schick aber nicht zu schick. Und es ist bequem und engt dich nicht ein.“

„Danke.“ Jojo zog das Hemd über und blickte kontrollierend in den Spiegel. Ja, das war okay. 

Auch Maxi nickte zustimmend. „Wann holt Leo dich ab?“

„Ähm – keine Ahnung, hat er nicht gesagt. Ich werde es ja merken.“

Maxi grinste. „Ich vermute nen Kaffee willst du trotzdem nicht mehr mittrinken, hm?“

„Nee, lieber… Tee?“

„Klar, kein Problem“, nickte Maxi.

Jojo folgte ihm in die Küche, in der auch Marco vor einem Becher Kaffee saß.

Maxi bereitete schnell das Teewasser vor während sich Jojo zu Marco an den Tisch setzte.

„Und? Nervös?“, fragte Marco ihn freundlich.

„Schon irgendwie“, sagte Jojo.

„Ist Leo bestimmt auch.“

„Meinst du?“

„Klar. Er steht doch genauso auf dich wie du auf ihn.“

„Jojo, was für einen Tee möchtest du?“ fragte Maxi.

„Irgendwas Fruchtigess“, bat Jojo.

Maxi nickte und holte einen Himbeertee aus dem kleinen Kasten mit den Teebeuteln. 

Schon hatte Jojo den dampfenden Becher vor sich und beobachteten die roten Schlieren, die aus dem Teebeutel kamen.

„Mach dir nicht so einen Kopf“, sagte Maxi. 

„Is nicht so leicht“, murmelte Jojo. Die Schlieren wurden jetzt echt künstlerisch. 

„Entspann dich einfach. Du weißt doch schon, dass du mit Leo auf einer Wellenlänge liegst. Ihr versteht euch blind“, meinte Marco. 

„Hmm“, machte Jojo, so einfach war das wirklich nicht.

„Was ist es denn was dir so schwer auf dem Herzen liegt?“

„Nichts Besonderes – bin halt schon nervös.“

„Naja so ein bisschen Nervosität gehört ja auch zu so nem ersten Date dazu“, meinte Marco.

„Hm“, machte Jojo. Widersprechen musste er nicht, das war jetzt schließlich klar.

Außerdem bemühten sich die beiden ja wirklich nett zu sein und wollten nur helfen.

„Lasst uns über was Anderes reden“, bat er nach kurzem Überlegen, „das war beim Training heute schon gut.“

„Naja“, sagte Maxi. „Eher so mittelprächtig.“

„Ich will dich mal sehen“, knurrte Jojo gereizt. 

„Du, das war nicht auf dich bezogen, sondern auf uns alle. Wir verhalten uns im Moment eher wie blutige Anfänger und nicht wie Profifußballer.“

Jojo nickte leicht. „Beim Training und bei den Spielen“, seufzte er.

„Und es betrifft die komplette Mannschaft“, fügte Marco hinzu. „Es ist nicht nur einer, sondern wir machen das schön kollektiv.“

„Der Mannschaftsgeist stimmt also noch“, grinste Maxi.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Flo das auch so sieht.“

„Das wird unsere exklusive Meinung sein“, seufzte Marco.

In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür und Jojo sprang sofort auf.

Er hörte das Lachen seines Bruders hinter sich, als er in den Flur eilte und den Summer drückte. Im selben Moment riss er die Tür auf.

Wenig später stand Leo endlich vor ihm und lächelte ihn an.

„Hey“, grüßte Jojo ihn leise. 

„Hey. Du siehst toll aus“, sagte Leo.

„Danke… du auch“, erwiderte Jojo. Auch Leo trug ein dunkles Hemd, jedoch war seins dunkelgrün.

„Wollen wir gleich los?“ 

„Ja, ich nehme nur schnell meine Sachen mit.“ Geld und Schlüssel – Handy würde er hierlassen.

Er holte die Sachen und rief dann „Bin weg, schönen Abend euch zwei“ in Maxi und Marcos Richtung.

Nach einem ähnlichen Gruß von seinem Bruder zog er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.

„Haben sich die beiden benommen?“ fragte Leo mit einem leichten Grinsen.

„Ja, sie haben sich sehr zusammengerissen.“

„Dann steht einem schönen Abend ja wirklich nichts im Weg.“

„Ja, ich freu mich auch drauf.“ Spontan zog er Leo in seine Arme.

Sie waren noch im Hausflur, also war es relativ ungefährlich. Leo schlang ebenfalls die Arme um ihn und zog ihn an sich.

Sie küssten sich nicht, Jojo genoss es einfach so Leo nahe zu sein. 

Aber schließlich löste sich Leo von ihm. „Hausflur ist so ungemütlich“, lächelte er und strich Jojo kurz über die Wange. „Außerdem habe ich Hunger.“

„Ja, und ich möchte wissen, wie es da so ist. Irgendwie schon komisch, so ganz im Dunklen.“

„Dann los“, sagte Leo und hielt Jojo die Haustür auf.

Mit einem Lächeln verließ der das Haus und ging auf Leos Wagen zu.

Leo schloss auf und sie stiegen ein. 

Zu dem Restaurant war es nicht weit, und bald parkten sie davor.

„Sieht von außen ziemlich unspektakulär aus, hm?“ machte Leo als er die Fassade betrachtete. Das einzig auffällige waren tatsächlich die Fenster, die völlig verdunkelt waren. Sonst wirkte alles wie bei einem normalen Restaurant.

„Dann lass uns mal reingehen“, nickte Jojo und schob die Tür auf. Sie kamen in einen hellen Raum mit Bar und einigen gemütlichen Sitzgelegenheiten.

Am Empfang stand eine junge Frau und lächelte sie zur Begrüßung an.

„Guten Tag“, fing Leo an, da wurde er schon von der Frau unterbrochen. Sie erklärte ihnen genau, wie es ablaufen würde.

Ein persönlicher Kellner würde sie hier abholen und sie dann ins eigentliche Restaurant bringen und dort den ganzen Abend für sie da sein.

Sie mussten nicht lange warten, dann kam ein junger Mann auf sie zu, dessen Augen auffällig zur Seite gedreht waren, der sie aber direkt ansteuerte. „Hallo, ich bin Hannes. Ich bin heute euer Kellner.“

„Hallo Hannes“, sagte Leo. „Ich bin Leo.“

„Hallo Leo“, streckte Hannes seine Hand ungefähr in seine Richtung.

Leo schüttelte die Hand. „Ich freu mich“, sagte er.

„Ich freue mich auch sehr. Wer ist deine Begleitung?“

„Ich bin Johannes“, stellte sich Jojo vor. „Freut mich Hannes.“

„Johannes Eggestein?“, fragte Hannes nach, „du klingst so.“

„Oh wow, das hörst du an meiner Stimme?“

„Ja, irgendwie muss ich die ja auseinanderhalten“, meinte Hannes und grinste dann. „und an dir schnuppern wie ein Hund ist dann doch doof.“

„Das wäre zumindest sehr merkwürdig“, lachte Jojo. „Ich vermute dann mal, dass du Fußball-Fan bist?“

„Ja, klar - ich geh auch gern ins Stadion.“

„Das läuft dann über Kopfhörer mit Kommentator, richtig?“ fragte Leo.

„Ja, genau. Florian Reinecke kommentiert das alles für uns - und der macht das richtig toll.“

„Und wer ist dein Lieblingsspieler?“ fragte Jojo grinsend.

„Du. Und dein Bruder.“ Er wandte seinen Kopf zu Leo. „Aber du bist auch so richtig gut.“

„Danke, das ist nett“, sagte Leo. „Obwohl ich das im Moment gar nicht zeige.“

„Das tut ihr alle nicht“, meinte Hannes. „Aber im Januar wird es besser werden.“

„Das hoffen wir“, seufzte Jojo. „So macht das keinen Spaß...“

„Euch nicht, und uns auch nicht“, meinte Hannes. „Wollen wir langsam reingehen?“

„Gern. Wir sind schon ganz gespannt“, sagte Leo.

„Okay. Also, da drinnen ist es stockdunkel, kein bisschen Licht. Ihr müsst aber keine Angst haben, es geht ja nicht darum sich zu gruseln, sondern ihr sollt einen schönen Abend haben. Ich werde euch zu euren Stühlen führen, und euch alles erklären. Wenn etwas sein sollte, dann ruft mich - ich komme dann gleich zu euch. Auch, wenn ihr aufs Klo müsst oder so. Habt Ihr noch Fragen?“

Jojo und Leo sahen sich an. „Nein, im Moment nicht. Wir lassen das alles neugierig auf uns zu kommen“, sagte Leo dann.

„Das ist gut. So, Johannes, du legst bitte deine Hände auf Leos Schultern, und du, Leo auf eine. Wie eine Polonäse. So ist es am einfachsten im Dunklen.“

Die beiden stellten sich wie gewünscht auf und dann führte Hannes sie hinein in das dunkle Innere des Restaurants.

Es ging recht weit in den Raum hinein, dessen Größe sie nicht abschätzen konnten. Schließlich kamen sie an ihrem Tisch an. „So, Leo, hier ist dein Stuhl...“ Hannes nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf der Lehne ab. „Bleib so stehen, ich helfe dir gleich. Johannes, komm setz dich hier her...“ Es dauerte etwas, bis sie sich gegenüber saßen. „Ich lass euch einen Moment alleine, damit ihr euch ein wenig orientieren könnt. Tastet ruhig alles ab. Wenn was ist, nur rufen.“

„Na dann... tasten wir mal“, sagte Jojo grinsend. „Ui, selbst meine Stimme klingt irgendwie anders...“

„Ja, ist total merkwürdig.“ Es klirrte leise, Metall auf Porzellan. „Oh, das war wohl mein Messer.“

„Ich habe ein bisschen Angst, dass ich hier gleich randaliere und alles umwerfe.“

„Du wärst bestimmt nicht der erste. Und viel zu randalieren gibt es auch nicht... keine Vase mit Blumen oder so. Nur... ups, nur eine Hand.“

„Das ist meine“, lachte Jojo und drückte Leos Hand.

„Da bin ich ja beruhigt“, erwiderte Leo das Lachen, und sofort fühlte er sich nicht mehr unwohl. Er hielt Jojos Hand, und seine Fröhlichkeit steckte einfach an.

„Ich bin ja gespannt, wie das gleich mit dem Essen klappen wird. Ich fürchte, dass ich mein Hemd danach vergessen kann“, sagte Jojo.

„Du hast es geschickt ausgewählt, es ist dunkel, da sieht man die Flecken nicht so.“

„Stimmt auch wieder. Deshalb hat Maxi vermutlich auch drauf bestanden, dass ich das hier anziehe.“

„Nein, das hat er gemacht, weil es dir so gut steht.“

„Findest du?“

„Ja, finde ich“, sagte Leo leise.

„Danke“, wisperte Jojo und stieß mit seiner freien Hand fast ein Glas um. „Ha! Ich habe ein Glas gefunden. Zum Glück wars noch nicht gefüllt.“

Nach und nach und unter einigem Gelächter entdeckten sie ihren Tisch. Von ihren Nachbartischen hörten sie ähnliche Geräusche.

„Wollen wir mal nach Hannes rufen?“ fragte Leo schließlich. „Mir knurrt echt der Magen. Es riecht hier drin total lecker.“

„Ja, und trinken würde ich auch gerne... Hannes?“, rief er etwas lauter. „Ich komme“, kam sofort die Antwort, und schon stand ihr Kellner bei ihnen. „Was kann ich für euch tun?“

„Wir sind jetzt bereit“, grinste Jojo. „Tisch ist erkundet.“

„Sehr schön“, antwortete Hannes, sein Grinsen konnte man hören. „Was möchtet ihr trinken?“

„Auf jeden Fall Wasser“, sagte Leo. „Und da wir brave Fußballer sind, lieber nichts Alkoholisches.“

„Wir haben auch verschiedene Schorlen da. Weiße Traubenschorle passt gut zu dem Fisch, und Mango oder Maracuja zum Fleisch.“

„Dann nehmen wir das genauso“, sagte Jojo.

„Sehr gut, bin gleich wieder bei euch.“ Viel schneller als gedacht stand Hannes wieder bei ihnen, er bewegte sich so sicher zwischen den Tischen.

„Ich habe hier erstmal die Getränke“, sagte Hannes. „Eine Flasche Wasser, die stell ich euch in die Mitte vom Tisch.“

„Und du meinst, wir können uns einschenken, ohne dass wir dabei duschen?“

Hannes lachte. „Das erste Glas schenke ich euch ein. Danach könnt ihr es selbst versuchen oder ihr ruft mich einfach.“

„Wir probieren es einfach“, beschloss Jojo.

„Genauso ist es richtig“, lobte Hannes. „Also ich bring euch dann gleich die Vorspeise. „

„Schön, wir haben beide schon Hunger.“

„Dann beeil ich mich“, sagte Hannes. Er goss schnell die Wassergläser voll und ging dann um die Vorspeise zu holen.

„Also - auf ein dunkles Date“, grinste Jojo und tastete nach seinem Traubenschorleglas.

„Auf ein dunkles und trotzdem schönes Date“, sagte Leo leise.

„Das ist es auf jeden Fall“, meinte Jojo.

„Das mit dem Anstoßen versuchen wir lieber erst gar nicht, oder?“ fragte Leo lachend.

„Nein, das sollten wir lassen. Wir können uns dabei ja nicht in die Augen gucken, - und das würde sieben Jahre schlechten Sex bringen.“

„Ok, dann auf gar keinen Fall anstoßen“, sagte Leo sofort. „In der Hinsicht wollen wir ja nichts riskieren.“

Jojo lachte leise, „Prost“, sagte er dennoch und trank dann von seiner Schorle.

Auch Leo trank einen Schluck und wenig später kam Hannes dann auch mit der Vorspeise.

„Ich habe hier Salat für euch. Ihr könnt ihn mit den Fingern essen, aber es kann auch eine Herausforderung sein mit Messer und Gabel. Und dann nur ein bisschen tasten.“

„Ha, endlich mal wieder mit den Fingern essen dürfen“, grinste Jojo breit. 

„Sieht ja keiner“, lachte Hannes leise.

„Aber nen Versuch mit Messer und Gabel starte ich schon“, sagte Leo. 

„Ja, das auf jeden Fall. Gehört ja auch dazu.“ Mit den Fingern ertastete Jojo die Position des Tellers, und wo ungefähr der Salat war, dann griff er zu Messer und Gabel und piekste mitten hinein. Irgendetwas schien er erwischt zu haben, das zeigte ein gewisser Widerstand, und er steckte seine Beute in den Mund.

Ein Stück Tomate und etwas Anderes, was er nicht sofort identifizieren konnte.

„Lecker… aber was könnte das sein?“, überlegte er.

„Was Grüness“, grinste Leo.

„Ich weiß nicht - das eine war Tomate, und die ist nicht grün.“ 

„Aber es ist Salat, da ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch, dass das andere was grünes war“, sagte Leo und schob sich nun ebenfalls seine erste Gabel in den Mund.

„Möglich“, überlegte Jojo und versuchte wieder die Gabel zu füllen. Nach und nach konnte er die einzelnen Zutaten des Salats identifizieren – neben der Tomate noch Paprika, Salatblätter und irgendwas Fruchtiges.

„Könnte Mango sein“, sagte Leo schließlich. „Ananas wäre säuerlicher.“

„Aber Mango schmeckt erdiger.“

„Hm... dann diese kleinen Dosenmandarinen?“

„Das kommt eher hin. Die sind ja auch so saftig.“ 

„Ich bin ja mal gespannt, ob wir richtigliegen. Die Auflösung bekommen wir ja nach dem Essen gezeigt“, sagte Leo.

„Seid ihr soweit?“ Hannes stand auf einmal neben ihnen am Tisch.

„Ja, sind wir“, sagte Leo und Hannes räumte die Teller ab.

„Als nächstes bringe ich euch die Suppe – die ist einfacher zu essen.“

„Wieso? Kriegen wir nen Strohhalm dazu?“ fragte Jojo lachend.

„Nein, so einfach machen wir es euch nicht. Ihr werdet sie mit Löffel essen müssen. Aber es sind Suppenschalen, da geht das ganz einfach. Besser als von Tellern.“

„Ok, wenn du es sagst. Dann bring sie mal her die Suppe.“

„Kleinen Moment“, bat Hannes und verließ sie. Jetzt erst wurde Leo klar, dass er auf dem Weg mit den Fingern schnipste.

„Weißt du, warum Hannes das macht? Dieses Schnipsen?“ fragte er Jojo leise.

„Vielleicht, damit die anderen hören, wo er ist?“ 

„Ja, das macht Sinn“, nickte Leo.

„Hör mal, ich glaub, er kommt schon wieder.“

Und tatsächlich trat Hannes nur Sekunden später an ihren Tisch. „Und hier ist die Suppe für euch.“

„Danke“, lächelte Jojo Hannes an. Er tastete nach seinem Löffel und fühlte dann, wo die Suppenschüssel war.

„Na da bin ich ja mal gespannt“, murmelte Leo. „Wieviel von der Suppe dann tatsächlich in meinem Mund ankommt...“

„Vorsichtig und langsam anfangen. Den Löffel zu Beginn nicht zu vollmachen, und dann etwas über die Schüssel beugen“, gab Hannes ihnen ein paar Tipps.

„Danke“, sagte Leo und beugte sich sofort etwas vor - sicher war sicher, schließlich wusste er nicht wo genau die Schüssel war.


	32. Das dunkle Date geht weiter

Zunächst tauchte er den Löffel nur in die Suppe ein und probierte. „Wow, ist die gut!“

„Ah der Flieger hat also sein Ziel getroffen“, grinste Jojo und konzentrierte sich dann selbst darauf, seinen Löffel mit Suppe zum Mund zu führen.

Leo lachte leise, dann aß er weiter. „Kürbissuppe mit Orange?“, vermutete er. 

„Mhm, ja auf jeden Fall Kürbissuppe. Und zwar gute!“

„Ja, sehr gute“, stimmte Leo zu und aß weiter. Den letzten Rest tranken sie direkt aus der Suppenschüssel, „Sieht ja keiner.“

„Und verhindert hässliche Kleckereien.“

„Ja, ich glaub, bisher ist noch nichts danebengegangen.“

„Doch“, seufzte Jojo. „Ich habe ne Tomate neben den Teller fallen lassen. Ich vermute jedenfalls, dass es ne Tomate war.“

„Trotzdem nur geringer Schwund“, meinte Leo.

„Ja, es ist erstaunlich, wie gut das alles im Dunkeln klappt. Auch wenn es noch immer sehr ungewohnt ist sein Essen nicht zu sehen.“

„Aber es schmeckt intensiver. Und man hört irgendwie auch mehr, oder?“

Jojo nickte. „Ja, auch wenn ich manchmal nicht weiß, von wo die Geräusche kommen.“

„Komisch, oder? Und manche Sachen, wo man keine Ahnung hat, was so klingen könnte.“

„Ja stimmt.“

„Ich würde gern versuchen Wasser einzugießen – magst du mir dabei helfen?“, fragte Leo Jojo nach einem Moment.

„Klar, was soll ich machen?“ fragte Jojo.

„Ich weiß nicht… hier ist das Glas… fühlst du es? Wenn du das festhältst, dann kann ich eingießen.“

„Ich sag dir, wenn meine Hand nass wird“, schnaubte Jojo.

„Nee, ich fühle das vorher – deswegen sollst du ja festhalten.“ Vorsichtig goss Leo ein, und als das Wasser seinen Finger berührte, hörte er auf. „So, das hat schon mal geklappt. Willst du auch?“ 

„Wenn du schon so schön dabei bist, gern“, lachte Jojo.

„Klar, dann… gib mir mal dein Glas.“

„Ähm... Moment“, murmelte Jojo und tastete vorsichtig, bis er sein Wasserglas fand. Dann schob er es ebenfalls ganz vorsichtig vorwärts bis es leicht gegen die Flasche stieß.

Er hielt es weiter fest, damit Leo eingießen konnte. 

„Halt mal deinen Finger ins Glas und sag stopp“, sagte Leo.

Jojo gehorchte. Er hörte das Wasser im Glas sprudeln, dann spürte er es am Finger. „Stopp.“ 

Leo hörte auf und stellte die Flasche dann vorsichtig wieder ab. „Das lief doch super!“

„Ja, perfekt“, freute sich Jojo.

„Das nächste Mal bist du dran.“

„Okay…“ So ganz überzeugt war Jojo nicht, aber er würde es schon schaffen. Sie unterhielten sich ganz angeregt, bis irgendwann eine Hand auf seiner lag.

Tatsächlich zuckte er kurz zusammen. „Leo? Ist das... deine?“ konnte er sich die Frage nicht verkneifen.

„Ich fürchte ja.“

„Zum Glück. Ich hatte grade schon Visionen von fremden Händen, die aus dem Nichts kommen“, lachte Jojo und drehte seine Hand so, dass er Leos umfassen konnte.

„Ich werde dich vor fremden Händen beschützen“, versprach Leo.

„Du Held. Die Frage ist nur, wie du die im Dunklen sehen willst?“

„Ich werde dich schreien hören“, lachte Leo.

„Und wenn die mir den Mund zuhalten?“

„Dann trittst du mich unter dem Tisch.“

„Ok, das ist doch mal ein hervorragender Plan“, lachte Jojo. „Falls ich deine Beine treffe und nicht nur den Tisch.“

„Hey, unter den Tisch kannst du sonst auch nicht gucken.“

„Ja, aber versuch das doch selbst mal. Man ist total unkoordiniert.“

„Ich trete dich doch nicht!“

„Du sollst ja auch nicht kräftig zutreten, sondern leicht rumtasten.“

„Wir sollten Hannes rufen“, beendete Leo das Gespräch.

„Ja, stimmt. Da wartet ja noch der Hauptgang und das Dessert auf uns.“

„Hannes?“, rief Leo in den dunklen Raum hinein.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann stand Hannes an ihrem Tisch. „Hat die Suppe geschmeckt?“

„Sie war sehr gut“, meinte Jojo. „Und das Einschenken klappt auch gut.“

„Na seht ihr. Und damit seid ihr dann auch bereit für die echte Herausforderung.“

„Oh je“, seufzte Leo, dann lachte er leise. „Es wird bestimmt klasse.“

„Ihr schafft das“, lachte Hannes und räumte die Suppenschalen ab.

Wenig später kehrte er zurück, mit zwei Tellern in den Händen - wie auch immer er das geschafft hatte. „Fleisch für dich, Leo, und Fisch für Jojo“, stellte er die Teller vor sie. „Guten Appetit.“

„Danke“, sagte Jojo.

Hannes entfernte sich von ihnen, und Leo und Jojo versuchten erst einmal zu erkunden was auf den Tellern lag - mit Messer und Gabel.

„Tja... keine Ahnung was das ist“, grinste Leo schließlich.

„Aber zumindest, wo etwas ist“, meinte Jojo und probierte. „Okay, Kartoffeln? Kartoffelgratin!“

„Damit ist für dich das Essen ja schon gerettet“, lachte Leo.

„Jaaaa“, seufzte Jojo genießerisch.

„Dann... das hier scheint das Fleisch zu sein“, murmelte Leo und schnitt vorsichtig ein Stück ab.

Er schaffte es tatsächlich das Stück in den Mund zu befördern - und war begeistert. „Das ist Steak!“

„Mhm, ich würde dich ja bitten was probieren zu dürfen, aber ob wir das hinkriegen?“ überlegte Jojo.

„Schaffen wir“, war Leo zuversichtlich. „Streck mal deine Hand aus.“

Jojo legte sein Besteck hin und streckte eine Hand aus. „Ok, ist ausgestreckt.“

„Dann ist hier meine Gabel.“

Ihre Hände berührten sich und Jojo fühlte die Gabel. „Ok, habe sie“, sagte er und führte sie zu seinem Mund.

„Und?“, fragte Leo sofort nach.

„Großartig“, sagte Jojo. „Zart und saftig und gut gewürzt. So ich halt dir jetzt wieder die Gabel hin.“

„Befüllt?“

„Ähm, Moment“, grinste Jojo. „Gratin und Fisch?“

„Ja, gern. Ich hoffe, wir kriegen es transportiert.“

„Vielleicht müssen wir es in zwei Teilen machen“, sagte Jojo und schnitt vorsichtig etwas von dem Fisch für Leo ab.

Die Gabel kam unfallfrei an, und Leo konnte den köstlichen Fisch probieren.

„Und jetzt noch das Gratin“, sagte Jojo.

Hierbei fiel wohl etwas herunter, aber das meiste vom Gratin kam an.

„Auch sehr gut“, sagte Leo.

Damit widmeten sie sich wieder ihren eigenen Gerichten, und mit relativ wenigen Unfällen aßen sie auf.

„Ok, jetzt bin ich aber auch wirklich gut satt“, sagte Jojo. „Als was Süßes geht zwar nicht, aber sonst.… werde ich nie wieder was essen können.“

Leo lachte. „Sagt die kleine Raupe Nimmersatt.“

„Aber ich doch nicht!“

„Nein, niemals!“

„Trinken wir zum Nachtisch nen Espresso?“ schlug Jojo vor.

„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee.“ Leo tastete wieder nach Jojos Hand. „Nicht erschrecken“, wisperte er dabei.

„Tu ich nicht“, flüsterte Jojo zurück.

„Gut.“ Im nächsten Moment legten sich warme Finger über seine Hand.

„Das ist schön“, wisperte Jojo.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das sagen würdest.“

„Und... so toll das hier auch ist, ich bin froh, wenn ich dich wiedersehen kann.“

„Nachher machen wir es uns bei Licht gemütlich.“

„Bei... dir?“ fragte Jojo.

„Ja, gerne bei mir.“

„Ich freu mich drauf.“

„Ich mich auch Aber erstmal gibt es Nachtisch“, meinte Leo und rief erneut nach Hannes.

„Na ihr beiden, alles zu eurer Zufriedenheit?“ fragte Hannes, als er wenig später an ihrem Tisch stand.

„Sehr gut“, meinten beide wie aus einem Munde.

„Das freut mich. Kann ich euch zum Nachtisch dann noch was zu trinken bringen?“

„Ja, Espresso, bitte.“

„Bringe ich euch“, sagte Hannes und räumte die Teller ab.

Wenig später kehrte er zurück. „Dann lasst es euch schmecken.“

„Dann auf ein Neues“, grinste Jojo und nahm den Löffel zur Hand.

Das Dessert, eine fruchtige Mousse, war in einer kleinen Schale.

Nach den anderen drei Gerichten, war das hier keine Herausforderung mehr.

Auch den Espresso konnten sie problemlos trinken.

„Das war lecker“, sagte Jojo zufrieden.

„Oh ja, das war es. Und es war total spannend im Dunkeln.“

„Aufregend und echt toll. Müssen wir Maxi und Marco unbedingt empfehlen.“

„Ja, auf jeden Fall.“ Obwohl sie sich darauf freuten zu Hause zu sein, aber zunächst wollten sie noch etwas in diesem interessanten Restaurant bleiben.

Einfach nur dasitzen und die Atmosphäre aufsaugen.

Irgendwie kamen sie auch mit dem Paar am Nachbartisch in Gespräch, was sehr witzig war, weil niemand von ihnen wusste, mit wem sie gerade sprachen.

„Wollen wir uns dann langsam zum Aufbruch bereitmachen?“ fragte Leo schließlich.

„Ja, können wir gern machen. Haben ja noch was vor“, grinste Jojo und rief nach Hannes.

„Kann ich euch noch was bringen?“ fragte Hannes.

„Nein, danke. Wir würden gerne gehen.“

„Gern. Dann bringe ich euch wieder nach draußen.“

Schnell hatte Hannes wieder ihre kurze Polonäse organisiert, dann standen sie wieder im Hellen. Auch nach der verhältnismäßig kurzen Zeit war es ungewohnt wieder etwas sehen zu können.

„Setzt euch am besten einen Moment hin, bis ihr euch wieder an die Helligkeit gewöhnt habt“, sagte Hannes.

Er verschwand kurz und brachte dann Karten, auf denen die Gerichte abgebildet waren. In einer Ecke stand etwas in Blindenschrift, damit auch Hannes und seine Kollegen sie identifizieren konnten.

„Wow, da haben wir ja doch ziemlich gut geraten“, sagte Leo. „Aber einige Dinge hätte ich nie rausgeschmeckt.“

„Nein, ich auch nicht“, bestätigte Jojo. „Aber auf jeden Fall war es sehr lecker.“

„Das freut mich“, sagte Hannes. „Und wie hat es euch sonst gefallen?“

„Sehr gut – war spannend und sehr interessant, wie man doch so schnell lernt, sich auf die Ohren und die Finger zu konzentrieren.“

„Wir werden euch auf jeden Fall weiterempfehlen“, sagte Leo.

„Das freut mich. Und vielleicht sehen wir uns ja auch mal wieder.“

„Wir kommen bestimmt noch mal“, sagte Jojo.

„Das ist schön“, lächelte Hannes sie an. Leo drückte Hannes noch ein Trinkgeld in die Hand, und sie verabschiedeten sich.

„Das war echt toll“, sagte Jojo, als sie langsam zum Auto schlenderten.

„Ja, und Hannes ist sehr nett.“

Jojo nickte. „Wollen wir noch ein bisschen um den Block gehen? So ein bisschen frische Luft tut grade echt gut.“

„Gute Idee – hier lang?“

„Jede Richtung ist mir recht“, lächelte Jojo.

„Dann hier lang“, beschloss Leo, und gemeinsam gingen sie eine ruhige Gasse entlang.

„Das war ein ungewöhnliches erstes Date“, sagte Jojo ein paar Minuten später. 

„Aber es hat mir ausgesprochen gut gefallen.“ Hier im Dunklen tastete Leo wieder nach Jojos Hand.

„Mir auch“, antwortete Jojo und drückte Leos Hand.

Sie gingen etwas weiter, bis Leo ihn in eine nicht einsehbare Ecke zog.

„Was wird das denn jetzt?“ fragte Jojo grinsend.

„Was denkst du denn, was das wird?“

„Hm... Blumen pflücken wollen wir wohl nicht?“

„Nein, eher nicht“, lächelte Leo ihn an und zog ihn dichter zu sich. 

„Und Pilze wohl auch nicht...“

„Nein, ich hoffe nicht…“ 

„Was könnten wir denn dann hier vorhaben?“

„Das hier?“, fragte Leo und beugte sich zu ihm.

Jojo schloss die Augen und schlang die Arme um Leo.

Dann berührten sich ihre Lippen, ganz leicht erstmal.

Jojo gab ein leichtes genüssliches Seufzen von sich und schmiegte sich enger an Leo.

„Hmm“, machte auch Leo und intensivierte den Kuss. Ganz leicht schob er Jojos Lippen auseinander.

In Jojos Magen begann es zu kribbeln als er seine Lippen für Leo öffnete.

Ganz zärtlich schob sich Leos Zunge vor.

Jojo seufzte erneut.

Eine kühle Hand schob sich in seinen Nacken und hielt ihn fest, dabei küsste Leo ihn intensiver.

Unwillkürlich drängte sich Jojo noch mehr an ihn, verfluchte innerlich ihre dicken Winterjacken.

Jetzt schob ihn Leo an eine Häuserwand und schiegte sich fest an ihn.

Jojo hob eine Hand und vergrub sie in Leos dichtem schwarzem Haar.

Leise seufzte Leo gegen seine Lippen.

„Lass uns zu dir fahren“, wisperte Jojo.

„Ja, komm mit.“

Leo löste sich von ihm, griff aber sofort nach seiner Hand und zog ihn mit sich zum Auto.

Er gab ordentlich Gas um so schnell wie möglich nach Hause zu kommen.

Jojos Hand lag während der ganzen Fahrt ruhig auf seinem Oberschenkel. Es fühlte sich fast so an, als könnte er durch den Stoff die Wärme der Hand spüren. Zum Glück bewegte Jojo die Hand nicht, sonst wäre er vermutlich gegen den nächsten Laternenpfahl gefahren.

Endlich kamen sie zu Hause an, Leo parkte ein wenig schief und sah Jojo dann an. „Musst mich jetzt loslassen.“

„Will ich aber nicht“, sagte Jojo grinsend.

„Hier wird es bald ungemütlich. Und ich will mehr von dir als nur deine Hand.“

„Was willst du denn?“ fragte Jojo und bewegte nun leicht die Hand.

„Dich in meinem Bett.“

„Klingt gut“, wisperte Jojo. „Dann sollten wir uns wohl wirklich beeilen nach oben zu kommen.“

Leo nickte leicht und sprang förmlich aus dem Wagen.

Jojo folgte ihm nicht viel langsamer.

Sie rannten die Treppe hoch und, dann stoppten sie an der Tür. Leo fluchte leise, als er den Schlüssel nicht schnell genug ins Schloss bekam.

Jojo nutzte die Chance und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„So wird es nicht leichter“, knurrte Leo heiser.

„Sorry, aber ich habe einfach schon zu lange gewartet“, wisperte Jojo.

„Ich weiß - ich bemüh mich.“

Endlich hatte er es geschafft, den Schlüssel ins Schloss zu schieben und die Tür zu öffnen.

Jojo fiel hinter ihm in den Flur.

„Alles ok?“ fragte Leo.

„Ups - ja...“

Leo lachte leise und drehte sich zu Jojo. „Erstmal raus aus den Jacken und Schuhen würde ich sagen.“

„Und aus dem anderen Zeug.“

„Ja, das auch“, nickte Leo und zog sich die Winterjacke aus.

Jojo tat es ihm gleich und zog sich nicht nur die Jacke, sondern auch gleich die Schuhe aus - und sah Leo dann an. „Schlafzimmer?“

Leo nahm seine Hand und zog ihn einfach mit sich.

Es ging direkt ins Schlafzimmer, wo Leo gleich anfing Jojo auszuziehen.

Jojo fühlte wieder das Kribbeln in seinem Magen, als Leos Finger die Knöpfe an seinem Hemd öffneten.

Dabei küsste er ihn immer wieder.

Jojo schloss unwillkürlich die Augen, als Leos Finger das erste Mal seine nackte Haut berührten.

Sie strichen ganz leicht über seine Haut, fast schon unschuldig, und dabei so angenehm.

Endlich war das Hemd komplett geöffnet und Leo strich es über Jojos Arme nach unten.

Dabei streichelte er über Jojos Unterarme und hielt dann für einen Moment seine Hände.

„Ich bin dran“, wisperte Jojo schließlich.

Leo nickte leicht und ließ seine Arme sinken.

Jojos Finger zitterten leicht als er damit begann Leos Hemd zu öffnen.

Mit den ersten Knöpfen hatte er ganz schön zu kämpfen, dann half Leo ihm.

„Musst nicht nervös sein“, lächelte er Jojo an.

„Ich weiß“, nickte Jojo und atmete tief durch.

Leo lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn sanft, versuchte ihm so ein wenig die Aufregung zu nehmen.

Tatsächlich beruhigte sich Jojo etwas und schaffte es dann auch ihn weiter auszuziehen.

Und so landete auch Leos Hemd schließlich auf dem Boden.

„Komm zum Bett“, wisperte Leo ihm zu.

Jojo nickte und ließ sich von Leo zum Bett ziehen.

Wieder küsste Leo ihn zärtlich.

Jojo schloss die Augen und ließ sich völlig in den Kuss fallen.

Der Kuss war weich und zärtlich, und Leo streichelte ihn erneut.

Die Hände fuhren über seine Schultern und Arme und dann über seine Brust.

Langsam wanderten seine Hände tiefer, bis sie an seinem Hosenbund ankamen.

Leo sah ihn kurz an, dann öffnete er den Knopf der Hose.

Jojo nickte etwas nervös.

„Bin ich zu schnell?“ fragte Leo leise.

„Nein“, sagte Jojo mit etwas zu viel Verzögerung.

„Hey“, wisperte Leo. „Wir haben zeit. Das hier ist unser erstes Date gewesen. Wir müssen nicht gleich im Bett landen.“

„Das... du bist dann nicht sauer?“

„Natürlich nicht! Trotz allem ging es nun doch ziemlich schnell mit uns und... wir haben Zeit.“

Anstatt etwas zu sagen lehnte sich Jojo vor und küsste ihn.

Lächelnd erwiderte Leo den Kuss und zog Jojo in seine Arme.

Der entspannte sich fühlbar und kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Wollen wir die ungemütlichen Hosen nicht trotzdem loswerden?“ fragte Leo. „Zum schlafen sind die nichts.“

„Ja, klar“, nickte Jojo und zog seine enge Jeans und auch gleich die Socken aus.

„Willst du in Shorts schlafen oder was von mir anziehen?“

„Lieber was von dir“, meinte Jojo, seine Shorts war ziemlich eng.

Leo nickte und ließ Jojo los. „Dann warte kurz, ich such dir was raus.“

Er wühlte schnell in einer Schublade und kam mit einer Shorts aus weichem Jersey Stoff.

„Danke“, sagte Jojo.

„Dann... willst du zu erst ins Bad?“

„Ja, das würde ich gerne“, nickte Leo, küsste ihn kurz etwas schief auf den Mundwinkel und ging dann ins Bad.

Im Bad blickte er in den Spiegel. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und sein Haar leicht verstrubbelt.

Und er strahlte - so sehr hatte er sonst wohl noch nie gestrahlt. So... von innen heraus.

Jojo schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und machte sich dann schnell fertig.

Er zog die bequemen Shorts über und ging dann ins Schlafzimmer.

Leo hatte die Zeit genutzt und zwei Flaschen Wasser aus der Küche geholt und sie auf die Nachttische gestellt. Auch ihre ausgezogenen Klamotten lagen nicht mehr auf dem Boden, sondern auf einem Stuhl.

„Fertig?“, fragte Leo und lächelte ihn an.

Jojo nickte. „Ja, du kannst.“

„Bis gleich.“

„Bis gleich“, strahlte Jojo ihn an.

Auch Leo hatte sich offenbar beeilt, denn er kehrte wenige Minuten später zurück. Auch er trug nur noch bequeme Shorts.

„Du liegst ja noch gar nicht im Bett“, sagte Leo.

„Nein, ich... du warst zu schnell.“

Leo trat zu ihm und griff nach seiner Hand.

Ganz sanft zog er ihn mit sich zu Bett.

„Komm“, wisperte Leo und schlug die Decke zurück.

Jojo folgte der Einladung und schob sich auf die Matratze.

Leo folgte ihm.

Er zog die Decke über sie und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Jojos Herz schlug schneller, als er Leo so nah bei sich fühlte.

„Alles okay?“, fragte Leo fürsorglich nach.

Jojo nickte leicht und grinste dann schief. „Ist nur ungewohnt. Und fühl mal“, wisperte er und führte Leos Hand zu seiner Brust. „Mein Herz schlägt total schnell.“

Zärtlich legte Leo seine Hand auf Jojos Brust. „Wow“, lächelte er ihn an. „Das galoppiert ja!“

„Und nur wegen dir.“

Behutsam küsste Leo ihn.

Jojo schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich.

Der Kuss blieb liebevoll und zärtlich.

„Gute Nacht Leo“, flüsterte Jojo, als sie sich schließlich aus dem Kuss gelöst hatten.

„Gute Nacht, Jojo“, wisperte Leo zur Antwort, „schlaf gut.“

Jojo kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn und schloss die Augen.

Leo hielt ihn ganz fest, bewegte sich aber nicht mehr.

Jojo brauchte noch ein paar Minuten zum einschlafen. Aber schließlich überwältigte auch ihn der Schlaf.


	33. Katze Leo

Was war da in seinem Nacken? Irgendwas... Katze? Sie hatten doch gar keine Katze!

Jojo brummte und versuchte die Katze, die es gar nicht geben dürfte, weg zu schieben.

Statt eines protestierenden Maunzens hörte er ein leises Kichern.

Keine Katze, sondern Maxi, dachte Jojo. Maxi, der ihn mal wieder ärgern wollte.

„Hör auf“, knurrte er im Halbschlaf.

Erneut ertönte das Kichern, dann fühlte er erneut diese Berührung im Nacken.

Nein, Maxi hätte jetzt aufgehört, der konnte es nicht sein. Katzen kicherten nicht... „Leo!“, fiel ihm auf einmal alles wieder ein.

„Wen hast du denn sonst erwartet?“ fragte Leo lachend.

„Ähm... weiß nicht?“

Erneut berührten die Lippen seinen Nacken. „Gut“, wisperte Leo.

Ganz leise seufzte Jojo, die Berührung war so warm und zärtlich.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?“ fragte Leo leise.

„Phantastisch“, lächelte Jojo.

„Das freut mich.“

„Und du? Habe ich dich heute Nacht getreten?“

„Nein. Jedenfalls habe ich nichts davon bemerkt.“

„Dann ist gut“, meinte Jojo, „ich beweg ich im Bett immer bisschen viel.“ Er drehte sich zu Leo um.

Leo lächelte ihn an und lehnte sich dann vor um ihn sanft zu küssen.

Mit geschlossenen Augen erwiderte Jojo den Kuss.

Leo schob sich ein wenig näher an ihn heran.

„Hm“, raunte Jojo und küsste ihn erneut.

Der Kuss wurde deutlich leidenschaftlicher.

Leise keuchte Jojo in den Kuss.

Wenig später fühlte er Leos Finger, die über seine Seite glitten.

Sie berührten nur seinen Oberkörper und gingen nicht tiefer als sein Hosenbund.

Trotzdem kribbelte es wieder in Jojos Körper und er fühlte deutlich, dass die Berührungen ihn nicht kalt ließen.

„Du fühlst dich so gut an, Jojo“, wisperte Leo in den Kuss.

„Du dich auch“, flüsterte Jojo. Nun traute auch er sich und berührte sanft Leos Oberkörper.

Warm und weich und so verführerisch, dass es ihm nicht schwer fiel weiterzumachen.

Leo stöhnte leicht in den Kuss und drängte sich unwillkürlich enger an Jojos Körper.

„Ohne darüber nachzudenken zog Jojo ihn enger an sich.

Seine Hände strichen nun über Leos Rücken nach unten bis er den Bund der Shorts unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlte.

Irgendwie traute er sich aber nicht weiterzugehen.“

Dabei wollte er. Er wollte Leo so sehr.

Wieder küsste Leo ihn so zärtlich, dabei hielt er seine eigenen Hände weiterhin über den Shorts.

In diesem Moment ertönte ein lautes Klingeln von Leos Handywecker.

„Mist“, fluchte Leo leise.

Jojo grinste leicht. „Das nenn ich mal nen Stimmungskiller.“

„Ja, wirklich eklig. Aber... er hat ja recht, der Wecker...“

Jojo seufzte. „Ich weiß. Aber... heute ich schon Freitag, das heißt es geht heute Abend nach München. Irgendwie hätte ich gern mehr zeit für uns.“

„Oh ja, ich auch. Und auch nicht gerade dieses Spiel vor der Nase.“

„Und wir können uns nicht mal auf nen freien Montag freuen. Englische Woche...“

„Wir finden trotzdem unsere Zeit zusammen“, war Leo zuversichtlich.

„Das hoffe ich sehr.“

„Schafft dein Bruder mit Marco doch auch.“

„Die beiden hatten nur den Vorteil, dass sie ja im Urlaub zusammengekommen sind und dann doch einige freie Zeit hatten.“

„Die hatten es echt gut...“

Jojo nickte. „Aber lässt sich nicht ändern.“

„Nein - wir müssen einfach unsere Zeiten finden.“

„Und das werden wir“, lächelte Jojo. „Aber ehe dein Monstrum von Wecker wieder los geht, sollten wir jetzt wohl aufstehen.“

„Ja, willst du gleich ins Bad? Dann mach ich inzwischen Frühstück.“

„Ok, machen wir so“, nickte Jojo ohne sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen.

„Jojo? Frühstück im Bett geht heute nicht.“

„Aber es ist hier grad so schön warm und gemütlich.“

„Ich weiß... willst du das Flo auch so erzählen? In Leos Bett ist es so schön gemütlich?“

„Lieber nicht, sonst will der auch noch in dein Bett.“

Leo kicherte. „Ich hoffe, du willst ihn nicht auch in meinem Bett?“

„Nein! Ehrlich gesagt will ich dieses Thema auf keinen Fall weiter vertiefen. Wir beide in diesem Bett, das ist gut.“

„Dann bin ich ja froh“, grinste Leo. „Schaffst du es auch aufzustehen?“

„Ich glaube dein Bett hält mich als Geisel gefangen.“

„Sehr unartiges Bett.“

„Es will nur das Beste für uns“, grinste Jojo.

„Das darf es gern wollen, aber jetzt nicht, ja?“, lächelte Leo und kraulte einen Bettzipfel. „Komm, lass uns erstmal los, ja?“

Jojo lachte leise und richtete sich dann auf. „Na gut. Badezimmer also.“

„Bis gleich“, lächelte Leo und küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze.

„Bis gleich“, flüsterte Jojo und schob sich aus dem Bett.

Auch Leo stand auf, und ihre Wege trennten sich vorerst.

Während Jojo sich im Bad fertigmachte, ging Leo in die Küche und bereitete ein schnelles Frühstück zu.

Wichtig war ihnen beiden der Kaffee, ansonsten gab es Müsli mit Obst und Joghurt.

Ein paar Minuten später kam Jojo in die Küche. „Ich sollte mir angewöhnen Ersatzklamotten mitzunehmen“, grinste er schief.

„Du solltest einfach ein paar Klamotten hier einlagern. Hat Marco bei euch doch auch.“

„Gute Idee“, nickte Jojo und setzte sich.

„Guten Appetit“, wünschte Leo und nahm ihm gegenüber Platz.

„Dir auch“, lächelte Jojo.

Sie aßen gemütlich ihr Frühstück und brachen dann zum Training auf.

„Ich bin ja mal gespannt, was wir uns gleich für Sprüche von meinem Bruder anhören dürfen“, meinte Jojo.

„Wenn es zu schlimm wird, geben wir ihm eins auf die Nase.“

Jojo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Soll er doch reden.“

Leo lächelte ihn an. „So ist es richtig.“

„Es hatte mich ja nur so gestört, weil... weil ich dachte, dass du nichts von mir willst.“

„Wie bist du nur auf die Idee gekommen?“

„Angst, dass es wieder so läuft wie mit Marco“, sagte Jojo leise.

„Dummchen“, lächelte Leo und wuschelte ihm durch die kurzen Haare.

„Aber woher hätte ich es auch wissen sollen?“

„Vielleicht hättest du es merken können, aber wenn du immer nur an den Reinfall mit Marco gedacht hast, siehst du sowas nicht.“

„Ich hatte immer angst, dass du was merkst.“

„Hat auch gedauert, bis ich was gemerkt habe - hast es viel zu gut versteckt.“

„Reiner Selbstschutz. Außerdem... unsere Freundschaft war mir zu wichtig.“

„Die ist mir auch wichtig, Jojo.“

Inzwischen waren sie auf dem Parkplatz angekommen und Leo parkte den Wagen.

„Na komm, auf in die Höhle... der nervigen Brüder“, murmelte Leo.

Jojo grinste schief. „Ja, auf mit uns in den Kampf.“

Leo nickte nur und stieg aus.

Jojo folgte ihm und gemeinsam gingen sie auf direktem Weg in die Kabine.

Wie erwartet saßen Maxi und Marco schon auf ihren Plätzen und machten sich gerade fertig.

„Morgen“, grüßte Jojo in die Kabine und ging dann zu seinem Spind.

„Morgen“, kam die Antwort von Maxi. Er tat dabei so, als wäre er überrascht, Jojo hier zu sehen.

„Du solltest über Wechselklamotten nachdenken“, grinste Marco ihn mit einem Zwinkern an.

„Wieso, gefallen die meine Klamotten nicht?“, fragte Jojo provokativ.

„Doch. Aber sehr schick für so ein normales Training.“

„Man sollte sich immer bewusst sein, dass man hier einen Bundesligisten und keinen Kreisklasse-Dorfverein repräsentiert“, zuckte Jojo mit den Schultern.

„Ok. Also kommen wir ab morgen alle so zum Training?“ lachte Marco.

„Wäre doch angemessen.“

„Ich find ich sehe immer so albern aus, wenn ich mich schick anziehe. Nicht so wie du und dein Bruder. Euch steht das.“

Jojo grinste, das wertete er als Zwischensieg.

„Wie war denn euer Abend?“ fragte Maxi, der schon fertig umgezogen war.

„Sehr spannend. Wir hatten einen tollen Kellner, der alles erklärt hat und immer da war, wenn wir ihn brauchten. Und das Essen war sehr gut. Die ganze Sache ist echt zu empfehlen.“

„Boah Jojo, ich will das wichtige wissen. Wie war euer Date?“

„Sehr nett.“

„Und kein Thema für die Kabine“, warf Leo ein. „Außerdem haben wir jetzt Training.“

„Wie recht du immer hast“, seufzte Maxi und stand auf.

„Ich bin halt älter und weiser als du“, grinste Leo.

„Ja, oh weiser Leo... Aber damit kommt ihr uns nicht davon.“

„Genau, wir wollen Details“, sagte Marco.

„Na, mal sehen, ob ihr sie euch auch verdient.“

„Wenn ihr weiter so trödelt, seid ihr mit Strafrunden bis zum Umfallen beschäftigt“, bemerkte Leo nur, der bereits mit Jojo an der Tür stand.

„Dann hätten wir immerhin sturmfreie Bude“, grinste Jojo Leo an. 

„Aber auch nicht lange, immerhin müssen wir ja noch für München packen.“

„Denkt an… Zubehör“, grinste Maxi sie breit an.

„Oh“, machte Jojo und sah sich um. Zum Glück war nicht viel los und offenbar hatte von den Anwesenden niemand etwas mitbekommen.

„Maxi? Halt die Klappe“, zischte Marco ihn auch gleich an.

„Was denn? Das war nur ein gut gemeinter Hinweise“, brummte Maxi.

„Aber nicht hier“, meinte Marco. „Und auch sonst kannst du dich mal zusammenreißen.“

Leo sah zu Jojo. „Wollen wir schon mal gehen?“

„Ja, das wäre wohl besser“, nickte Jojo und ging vor aus der Kabine heraus.

Schweigend gingen die beiden zum Trainingsplatz und begann dann mit dem warm machen.

Es war ganz anders als in den letzten Tagen – Jojo fühlte sich viel ruhiger und sicherer in Leos Anwesenheit.

Das würde Flo bestimmt freuen, dachte er, als er sah, dass sein Trainier ihn beobachtete.

Er schaffte es auch während des Trainings sich zu konzentrieren und lieferte mehr als ordentliche Leistungen ab.

Zufrieden schickte Flo sie in die Kabine und erinnerte sie noch einmal daran pünktlich um 15 Uhr zur Abfahrt am Stadion zu sein. „Wer zu spät kommt, darf nach München laufen“, drohte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Oh je, das wird eng“, lachte ein Witzbold.

„Los, ab mit euch!“ grinste Flo.

Schnell liefen sie in die Kabine, es war doch kühl und ungemütlich.

Außerdem wollten Jojo und Leo die freie Zeit nutzen, die sie hatten.

So duschten sie nur fix und verabschiedeten sich dann von den anderen.

„Wollen wir erst zu dir fahren und da packen und dann weiter zu mir?“ schlug Leo vor.

„Ja, guter Plan. Bei dir haben wir dann auch Ruhe… wenigstens die halbe Stunde, die wir dann noch Zeit haben.“

Leo nickte. „Genau das war mein Plan.“

Ein Lächeln schob sich auf Jojos Lippen und wurde immer breiter. 

„Woran denkst du grade?“ fragte Leo lachend und schloss sein Auto auf.

„Dass wir gleich bei dir sein werden.“ 

„Und da müssen wir was essen. Und packen. Und...?“

„Und wir haben Pause“, lächelte Jojo weich und stieg ein.

Wenig später fuhr Leo los und direkt zu Jojo, wo sie dessen Sachen zusammenpackten.

Dann ging es gleich weiter zu Leos Wohnung, und auch Leo suchte erst einmal sein Gepäck zusammen. 

„So“, sagte Leo, als er fertig war. „Was wollen wir essen?“

„Irgendwas Gesundes… Asiatisch? So eine Nudelsuppe?“

„Ja, das klingt gut“, nickte Leo.

„Hast Du Bestellzettel da?“

„Alles online“, sagte Leo und zückte sein Handy. „Diese Zettel überall machen mich ganz wahnsinnig.“

„Dann zeig mal.“ Jojo schob Leo in Richtung Wohnzimmer und linste dabei auf das Handy.

„Bei dem hier bestell ich gern“, sagte Leo. „Ich glaub da bestellt ihr auch manchmal.“

„Ja, die sind gut. Und lecker. Ich nehme die Nudelsuppe 23.“

„Ich auch“, grinste Leo und wählte dann schnell die Nummer um die Bestellung aufzugeben.

In einer halben Stunde, wurde ihnen versprochen, würde das Essen geliefert werden. 

„So, dann haben wir also erstmal ne halbe Stunde für uns“, sagte Leo.

„Und das ist sehr schön. Sofa?“

Leo nickte und zog Jojo mit sich aufs Sofa.

Er legte einen Arm um ihn und genoss es erst einmal ihn dicht bei sich zu haben.

„Das ist schön“, wisperte Jojo.

„Oh ja, das ist wirklich schön“, stimmte Leo zu. Er begann jetzt über Jojos Seite zu streicheln. 

Jojo schloss die Augen und lehnte sich an Leo.

„Ja, so gefällt mir das“, raunte Leo und küsste seine Schläfe. 

„Muss nur aufpassen, dass ich nicht einschlafe“, nuschelte Jojo.

„Der Typ vom Bringdienst weckt uns dann schon.“ 

„Aber ich will die Zeit mit dir ja nicht mit Schlafen vergeuden.“

„Wir haben noch ganz viel Zeit gemeinsam. Und ich mag es, wenn du so kuschelig-schmusig bist.“

„Wehe, du erzählst das jemandem“, grinste Jojo und drehte den Kopf um einen Kuss gegen Leos Hals zu drücken.

„Niemals!“, versprach Leo.

„Gut“, murmelte Jojo und ließ seine Lippen weiter über die warme Haut wandern.

Er wurde noch enger an Leo gezogen. 

Jojo legte eine Hand auf Leos Bauch und strich über seinem Pulli leicht auf und ab.

Mit einer Hand zog Leo den Stoff aus dem Bund seiner Hose. Jetzt war nur noch der dünne Stoff seines Shirts zwischen Jojos Hand und seiner Haut.

„Aber nicht, dass die kalt wird“, grinste Jojo und folgte der Einladung und schob seine Hand unter den Pulli.

„Du bist heiß genug.“

Jojo spürte, wie seine Wangen sich leicht röteten. Daran musste er sich ganz offensichtlich noch gewöhnen.

Irgendwie war das ganz anders als mit Elias im Sommer auf Mykonos. So unverbindlich und viel weniger intim.

Aber für Elias hatte er halt nichts empfunden. Im Gegensatz zu Leo, der ihn nur anlächeln musste, und sofort ein heftiges Kribbeln in ihm auslöste.

Unwillkürlich schloss er die Augen und genoss es ihn so berühren zu dürfen.

Das Klingeln an der Tür schreckte sie dann beide hoch.

„Ich muss dich kurz alleine lassen“, wisperte Leo und löste sich von ihm.

„Ich hol schon mal Löffel“, nickte Jojo.

Beide standen auf, holten alles nötige und machten es sich dann wieder auf dem Sofa bequem. Die Suppen waren leicht und lecker.

„Das war gut“, sagte Jojo und lehnte sich zurück.

„Oh ja, war es wirklich. Ich fühl mich jetzt echt pudelwohl.“

„Wieviel Zeit haben wir noch?“

Leo sah auf seine Uhr. „Knappe Stunde.“

„Mhm, eine ganze Stunde für uns.“

„Und damit uns niemand stört...“, lächelte Leo und zückte sein Handy, stellte den Wecker ein und dann alles andere auf lautlos.

„Gute Idee“, nickte Jojo und stellte sein Handy ebenfalls auf lautlos.

Dann kuschelte er sich wieder an Leos Seite.

„Weiter kuscheln?“ fragte Leo und strich ihm dabei über die Seite.

„Jederzeit“, meinte Jojo und sah dann ein wenig peinlich berührt zur Seite.

„Was denn?“

„Naja... hätte ich vielleicht nicht so sagen sollen... bin schließlich keine Schmusekatze. Oder so ein Minihündchen.“

„Weil wir Männer sind dürfen wir nicht kuscheln? Wie oft kuscheln denn dein Bruder und Marco, hm?“

„Schon, aber... wir sind gerade erst... naja...“

„Grade erst zusammengekommen und wollen uns deshalb besonders nah sein. Uns kennenlernen. Und da ist kuscheln doch ganz wichtig.“

„Ja gut, wenn man das so sieht“, überlegte Jojo und schmiegte sich einfach an Leo.

„Außerdem... könnten wir das Kuscheln ja noch erweitern“, grinste Leo.

„Ach ja?“

„Klar. Kuscheln und Knutschen. Die zwei großen Ks. Sozusagen ein Muss.“

„Dann probieren wir das doch mal aus“, schlug Jojo vor.

„Das wollte ich hören“, lachte Leo und lehnte sich vor bis sich ihre Lippen berührten.

Jojo schob sich halb auf ihn, damit er ihn besser küssen konnte.

Sofort schlang Leo beide Arme um ihn und zog ihn komplett auf seinen Schoß.

Leise keuchte Jojo auf, das war das erste Mal, dass er Leo so intensiv fühlte. Das erste Mal, dass er einen Mann so intensiv fühlte.

Klar, sie hatten letzte Nacht in einem Bett geschlafen und waren sich auch da sehr nah gekommen, aber irgendwie... fühlte sich das hier noch mal anders an.

Es war nicht mehr so unschuldig wie gestern.

„Denk nicht so viel“, wisperte Leo in den Kuss.

„Hmm“, machte Jojo das war nicht so einfach.

„Konzentrier dich nur auf den Kuss Jojo.“

„Ich versuche es“, murmelte Jojo und schloss die Augen.

Auch Leo schloss die Augen und überließ diesmal Jojo die Kontrolle über den Kuss.

Der fing zunächst recht vorsichtig an, vertiefte den Kuss aber allmählich.

Er wurde mutiger, erkundete Leos Mund, forderte seine Zunge zu einem kleinen Kampf heraus und entlockte Leo damit ein Stöhnen.

Er fühlte Leos Hände auf seinem Hintern, die ihn enger zogen.

Diesmal war er es der deutlich hörbar stöhnte.

Leo so eng zu fühlen war einfach toll.

Und wenn er daran dachte, wie es sich ohne die ganzen Klamotten erst anfühlen würde...

Er fühlte schlagartig, wie er hart wurde.

Und er wusste, dass auch Leo das fühlen konnte.

Es war ihm schon unangenehm, aber irgendwie fühlte es sich auch gut an.

„Gott, Jojo“, raunte Leo.

„Hm?“, machte Jojo, dann schob er sich etwas anders hin und fühlte, dass auch Leo hart war.

„Ja, gut“, keuchte Leo.

Ja, so gut“, bestätigte Jojo.

„Verdammte Hose“, stöhnte Leo, also er versuchte Jojo noch enger an sich zu ziehen.

Dabei keuchte Jojo heiser auf.

„Lass uns... wenigstens die Hosen aufmachen“, raunte Leo.

Jojo nickte hastig und fasste zwischen sie.

Irgendwie schaffte er es, den Knopf seiner Jeans zu öffnen.

„Meine auch“, bat Leo heiser.

Jojo nickte und tastete nach dem Knopf von Leos Hose.

„Ja“, keuchte Leo heiser auf.

Ohne zu überlegen zog Jojo auch den Reißverschluss nach unten und berührten mit den Fingern leicht den Stoff der Boxershorts.

„Mach weiter“, forderte Leo ihn auf.

Nun doch ein wenig nervös schluckte Jojo, schob seine Hand aber weiter in die geöffnete Jeans.

„So ist es gut, Jojo“, raunte Leo.

Jojo konnte nur nicken, während seine Hände weiter über den Stoff der Shorts tasteten.

Er fühlte Leos harten Schwanz, der so groß schien und sich so gut anfühlte.

Jojo biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und schob seine Hand schließlich auch noch unter den Stoff der Shorts.

„Jojo“, keuchte Leo auf, als der seinen Schwanz fest umfasste.

„Gut so?“ fragte Jojo und bewegte seine Hand versuchsweise auf und ab.

„Ja, gut – mach einfach, was dir selbst gefällt.“ 

Mit einem Nicken bewegte Jojo seine Hand weiter und gewöhnte sich dabei langsam an das Gefühl einen fremden Schwanz in der Hand zu haben.

Es war ein schönes Gefühl, vor allem, weil er fühlte, wie gut es Leo gefiel.

Plötzlich fühlte er Finger, die über den Stoff seiner eigenen Shorts glitten. Unwillkürlich stoppte er in seinen Bewegungen.

„Mach weiter“, raunte Leo ihm ins Ohr.

„Sorry“, wisperte Jojo und begann seine Hand wieder auf und zu bewegen.

„Shht, alles okay. Entspann dich.“

Entspannen? dachte Jojo. Wie sollte er sich denn entspannen, wenn Leos Finger immer weiter wanderten.

Sie tasteten nach seinem harten Schwanz, dann schoben sie sich unter den Stoff seiner Shorts.

Jojo keuchte auf als die Finger nun direkt seine nackte Haut berührten.

„Gefällt dir das?“, fragte Leo mit einem Grinsen nach. 

Sofort nickte Jojo heftig.

„Dann mach ich so weiter.“

„Ja, bitte“, raunte Jojo.

Mit fester Hand umfasste er Jojos Schwanz.

Erneut stöhnte Jojo auf und hätte fast wieder in seinen Bewegungen innegehalten.

Doch er wollte Leo nicht enttäuschen und machte seinerseits weiter.

Dabei passte er sich fast automatisch Leos Tempo an.

Waren die Bewegungen zunächst noch ruhig, wurden sie allmählich immer schneller.

Jojo spürte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde.

Auch Leo atmete immer schneller und hastiger, das fühlte und hörte er deutlich, Dann zog sich in ihm alles zusammen, er biss sich auf die Lippe und kam.

Nur Sekunden später kam auch Leo.

Keuchend ließ sich Jojo wieder auf ihn sinken.


	34. Codewort Nudelsuppe

„Wow“, murmelte Leo.

„Ja, wow“, nuschelte Jojo träge.

„Das war... wirklich längst überfällig.“

„Tut mir leid…“ 

„Wieso? Ich hätte ja auch mal früher mein Hirn einschalten können. Und jetzt haben wir es ja geschafft.“

Jojo grinste ein wenig schief. „Ja, hast ja recht - jetzt haben wir es geschafft.“

„Und das nächste Mal... will ich dich nackt in meinem Bett haben“, raunte Leo.

Jojo stockte, dann kicherte er leise – und wurde rot. 

„Und dann lasse ich mir ganz viel Zeit“, fuhr Leo fort.

Beim Gedanken daran keuchte Jojo leise auf.

„Ach, das gefällt dir wohl“, sagte Leo lächelnd.

„Ja, irgendwie schon. Dir doch aber auch.“

„Wäre ich nicht grad gekommen, könntest du fühlen wie sehr mir das gefällt“, grinste Leo und küsste Jojo kurz auf die Lippen.

Wieder kicherte Jojo. „Geht mir genau so, aber jetzt bin ich erstmal fertig.“ 

„Ich habe dich also geschafft“, lachte Leo.

„Ja, hast du. Und das vor dem Spiel morgen.“

„Dann erzählen wir Flo besser nichts.“

„Nee… jetzt noch nicht.“

Leo lächelte und hauchte einen Kuss auf Jojos Nase. 

Wieder kicherte Jojo und strahlte ihn dabei an.

„Ich fürchte, dass wir uns langsam mal umziehen sollten, sonst kommen wir doch noch zu spät zum Bus.“ 

Jojo seufzte. „Ich fürchte... ich habe nicht genug Sachen dabei.“ 

„Shorts kannst du von mir bekommen“, grinste Leo. 

„Das ist gut - ich möchte Maxi nur ungern bitten mir was mitzubringen.“ 

„Das kann ich verstehen“, nickte Leo. „Ich fürchte du musst dann runter von mir. Sonst können wir nicht aufstehen.“ 

„Ungern“, meinte Jojo, schob sich dann aber von ihm. 

Leo stand auf und griff sofort nach Jojos Hand. „Komm, wir suchen uns zwei frische Shorts raus.“ 

Etwas breitbeinig folgte Jojo ihm. „Vielleicht noch einen Abstecher ins Bad?“ 

„Dann geh du schon mal vor ins Bad und ich komm mit den Shorts nach.“ 

Jojo nickte nur und folgte der Bitte. Er machte sich mit einem kleinen Handtuch sauber, zum Duschen blieb wohl keine Zeit mehr. 

„Sexy“, grinste Leo, als er ins Bad kam. 

„Oh“, machte Jojo, dem erst jetzt klar wurde, dass er Leo den nackten Hintern hinstreckte. 

„Gefällt mir wirklich sehr“, sagte Leo und trat hinter Jojo. 

Im ersten Moment wollte Jojo seinen Hintern bedecken,aber das war doch dumm, oder?“ 

Als er plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Pobacke spürte, ließ er vor Überraschung das Handtuch fallen 

„Gefällt mir außerordentlich gut“, hörte er Leos Stimme ganz nah an seinem Ohr. 

Jojo schluckte. „Ja?“ fragte er mit einer leicht piepsigen Stimme. 

„Rund und fest und glatt - perfekt.“ 

„Leo!“ 

„Darf ich meinem Freund nicht sagen, wie sexy er ist?“ 

„Ich... doch... also... ich dachte, wir haben keine Zeit.“ 

„Für ein kleines bisschen... Bewundern aber doch schon.“ 

„Ach und zum Bewundern gehört auch antatschen?“ fragte Jojo grinsend. 

„Mit allen Sinnen bewundern.“ 

„Leo?“ 

„Hm? Nicht okay?“ 

„Doch, aber... wenn du so hinter mir stehst, kann ich mich nicht nach dem Handtuch bücken.“ 

„Oh - dann... soll ich hier weggehen? Oder die Augen zumachen?“ 

Jojo wusste, dass er inzwischen knallrot im Gesicht war. Schnell drehte er sich zur Seite und bückte sich dann nach dem Handtuch. „So, hier“, sagte er und hielt es Leo hin. 

„Danke“, lächelte Leo nahm seine Hand, küsste den Handrücken kurz und nahm ihm dann das Handtuch ab. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen.“ 

„Weiß ich. Ist nur... ungewohnt.“ 

„Sag mir bitte, wenn ich zu weit gehe. Ich bin nicht Maxi, ich will dich nicht ärgern.“ 

Jojo drehte sich komplett zu ihm und schlang die Arme um ihn. „Ich finde es schön, mit dir. Alles. Auch wenn du meinen Po tätschelst. Aber wir müssen uns jetzt auf das Spiel konzentrieren.“ 

Leo zog ihn ganz fest an sich. „Du bist so schrecklich vernünftig... aber du hast recht. Potätscheln erst später.“ 

„Später, weil wir es sonst hier nicht rausschaffen und Ärger mit Flo bekommen würden“, wisperte Jojo. 

„Ja, später. Auch, wenn es echt schwer fällt.“ Leo ließ ihn los und säuberte sich nun selbst. Dann reichte er Jojo die frischen Shorts. 

Schnell zogen sie sich an. „Wir müssen dann auch los, oder?“ fragte Jojo. 

„Ja, wir sollten uns ein bisschen beeilen. Nimm deine Sachen, und dann los.“ 

„Wo... wo habe ich denn meine Tasche hingestellt?“ murmelte Jojo. Im Flur stand sie nicht und im Wohnzimmer war sie auch nirgends zu sehen. 

„Schlafzimmer? Ich guck in der Küche“, bestimmte Leo, der nun unruhig wurde. 

Jojo nickte und ging ins Schlafzimmer, wo er alles fand, aber nicht seine Tasche. 

„Verdammt - habe ich sie überhaupt mit hochgebracht?“ 

„In der Küche ist sie nicht!“ rief Leo. 

„Könnte sie noch im Wagen sein?“, fragte Jojo ähnlich laut nach. 

„Könnte sein“, rief Leo und erschien dann in der Schlafzimmertür. „Wenn nicht, steht sie wohl noch bei dir im Zimmer. Was richtig dämlich wäre.“ 

„Vielleicht ist Maxi ja noch zu Hause“, überlegte Jojo und zog schnell sein Handy aus der Tasche. 

„Hallo Kleiner“, meldete sich Maxi. 

„Hi, seid ihr noch zu Hause?“ 

„Wir wollen grade los. Wieso?“ 

„Liegt meine Tasche noch in meinem Zimmer?“ 

„Nein.“ 

„Verdammt... ich finde sie nicht.“ 

Maxi fing an zu lachen und sagte dann offenbar zu Marco. „Verliebten-Demenz und zwar ein ganz schwerer Fall.“ 

„Gar nicht! Wir waren nur in Eile!“ 

„Ja, das habe ich bemerkt. Du hast deine Tasche nämlich schön neben die Wohnungstür gestellt“, sagte Maxi noch immer lachend. „Aber ich bin ein guter Bruder und bring sie dir mit.“ 

„Danke - bist ja doch ein Schatz“, seufzte Jojo erleichtert. 

„Hat es sich wenigstens gelohnt?“ 

„Die Suppe war sehr gut.“ 

„Suppe? Was ist das denn für ein seltsames Codewort?“ 

„Wir hatten die Nudelsuppe von Ngujen.“ 

„Du redest wirklich von Suppe?“ 

„Ja, klar. Die war echt gut.“ 

„Ihr hattet es also so eilig zu Leo zu kommen um Suppe zu essen? Na das nenn ich mal ein heißes Date.“ 

„Heiße Suppe“, lachte Jojo. „Also, wir sollten jetzt alle losfahren - bis gleich.“ 

„Bis gleich“, sagte Maxi und sie legten auf. 

Leo und Jojo eilten zum Wagen und fuhren zugegebenermaßen ziemlich rasant zum Stadion – beide wollten keinesfalls zu spät kommen.

Sie waren grade noch so pünktlich.

Schnell brachten sie Leos Tasche in den Kofferraum des Busses und setzten sich dann auf ihre Plätze. „Maxi und Marco?“, fragte Jojo leise.

„Da kommen sie“, sagte Leo und deutete aus dem Fenster. „Und sie haben deine Tasche dabei.“

„Puh, wenigstens etwas. Und Flo ist gerade beschäftigt, der hat nicht mal gemerkt, dass sie so spät sind.“

Maxi und Marco verstauten schnell die Taschen und betraten dann möglichst unauffällig den Bus. „Hey ihr“, sagte Maxi und setzte sich zu Leo und Jojo.

„Hey zurück“, nickte Jojo. „Gerade noch geschafft, hm?“

„Ja, ich hätte fast meine eigene Tasche stehen lassen“, schnaubte Maxi.

Jojo kicherte, „Zwei Taschen sind ja auch nicht so einfach…“

„Du sei mal ganz still, Kleiner“, grinste Maxi. „Du wärst gleich ganz ohne gefahren.“

„Gar nicht wahr, ich habe sie immerhin gesucht. Nur… in der falschen Wohnung.“

„Jaja, wenn ich nicht für dich mitdenken würde“, sagte Maxi mit einem Zwinkern.

„Immerhin habe ich dich angerufen und nicht du mich. Du hättest meine Tasche doch gar nicht gesehen!“ war Jojo überzeugt. 

„Doch haben wir“, sagte Marco. „Ich bin beim reinkommen nämlich fast drüber gefallen. Wir hätten sie dir also auf jeden Fall auch ohne Anruf mit gebracht.“

„Okay, aber ich habe immerhin auch dran gedacht.“

„Hast du“, nickte Marco. 

In diesem Moment unterbrach sie Flo, der noch ein paar Ansagen machte. 

Und dann fuhr der Bus auch endlich los zum Flughafen.

Dort checkten sie alle einzeln ein und machten es sich dann im Wartebereich gemütlich.

Jojo nutzte die Chance und schloss für ein paar Minuten die Augen. Dieses Warten am Flughafen war jedesmal wieder ätzend.

„Pssst“, hörte er Leo von der Seite.

„Mhm?“ machte er.

„Nicht einschlafen?“

„Ich ruh nur meine Augen aus.“

„Sieht gemütlich aus“, wisperte Leo. 

„Bett wär gemütlicher“, grinste Jojo und drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung. 

„Oh ja, darauf hätte ich auch Lust… große Lust.“

„Na du denkst doch jetzt aber nicht daran die Augen auszuruhen“, raunte Jojo leise.

„Nein, eher nicht… das können wir danach machen.“

„Tja, aber bis wir in ein Bett kommen, dauert es noch...“

„Irgendwann heute Abend. Und dann vielleicht nicht mal in das selbe.“ 

„Wäre vernünftig, wenn wir uns für die Nacht trennen. Das Spiel morgen ist wichtig“, murmelte Jojo.

„Ich mag nur nicht vernünftig sein, wenn mein heißer Freund dann nicht bei mir schläft.“

„Nicht, sonst werd ich wieder rot.“

„Dann mach ich das, wenn wir wieder alleine sind. Und sind jetzt erstmal vernünftig.“

„Ja, leider“, seufzte Jojo.

„Erzähl mir mal was von dir.“

„Erzählen? Leo, du kennst mich inzwischen fast besser als ich mich selbst kenne“, schnaubte Jojo.

„Ich liebe dich, da möchte ich noch mehr wissen.“

„Du liebst mich?“ fragte Jojo nach und strahlte ihn an.

„Ja, klar“, erwiderte Leo das Strahlen.

„Boah Jungs, dreht die Stärke mal ein bisschen runter, ihr blendet sonst noch den Piloten“, sagte Maxi in diesem Moment. „Außerdem werdet ihr so echt auffällig.“

„Ups“, machte Jojo und sah sofort auf den Boden. 

„Kein Ding, dafür bin ich ja da“, sagte Maxi und setzte sich neben seinen Bruder auf die freie Seite.

„Steht euch aber“, raunte er den beiden zu. „Und ich freu mich für euch – das habe ich euch noch gar nicht gesagt.“

„Das wussten wir“, sagte Leo. „Hast du ja schon oft genug betont, dass wir ein schönes Paar wären.“

„Ja, und das meine ich auch – das war nicht um euch zu necken.“

„Es war eher nervig“, brummte Jojo und sah Maxi an. „Aber... recht hattest du ja trotzdem.“

„Ich weiß, aber irgendwie solltet ihr euch nicht weiter selbst im Weg stehen.“

„Das... war kompliziert“, sagte Jojo.

„Und das versteh ich nicht – es war doch so eindeutig.“

„Für mich nicht. Und nach der Sache mit Marco...“

„Das ist einfach scheiße gelaufen. Aber… man hat man halt mal Pech, auch wenn es mir echt leid tut. Nur Leo tuts wohl nicht leid.“

„Nein, überhaupt gar nicht“, grinste Leo.

„Siehste“, lächelte Maxi seinen Bruder an.

„Is ja schon gut. Du hattest recht und alle sind zufrieden und glücklich.“

„Als großer Bruder war das ja meine Aufgabe.“

Jojo zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Als großer Bruder ist es also auch deine Aufgabe besonders nervig und anstrengend zu sein?“

„Das war nur, um das große Ziel zu erreichen.“

„Wers glaubt“, schnaubte Jojo.

„Jungs! Los geht’s“, rief Kiki Vander sie in diesem Moment zusammen.

„Mensch muss der so brüllen“, sagte Marco. „Ich war grad so entspannt.“

Jojo grinste. „Das war ich vor der Diskussion hier auch.“

Die vier standen auf und folgten den anderen.

Im Flieger saßen Maxi und Marco hinter Jojo und Leo, so konnten sie sich nicht mehr so gut unterhalten.

„Na wieder ein bisschen Augenentspannung?“ fragte Leo, als sich Jojo in seinen Sitz kuschelte.

„Ja, nachdem ich vorhin unterbrochen worden bin…“ 

„Wollen wir dabei ein bisschen Musik hören?“ schlug Leo vor.

„Gerne – was hast du so da?“

Leo holte sein Handy raus, reichte Jojo einen der Kopfhörer und rief dann seine Musikbibliothek auf. 

Jojo lächele, als er die Musik hörte - es war die, mit der er ebenfalls oft entspannte, und die er Leo vor einigen Wochen - Monaten? - gezeigt hatte. 

„Ich habe die Liste „Jojos Musik“, genannt“, grinste Leo ihn an. 

Jojo lächelte ihn zärtlich an. „Das mag ich.“ 

„Also... dann können wir jetzt gut entspannt den Flug genießen.“ 

„Oh ja - und Maxi wird sich drüber amüsieren, dass er uns wecken muss.“ 

„Wird er nicht müssen. Ich habe nen Wecker gestellt“, sagte Leo mit einem Zwinkern. 

„Das ist gut, wir sollten ihm nicht zu viele Vorlagen geben. Mit der Tasche wars schon blöde genug.“ 

„Maxi freut sich für uns. Er... hat nur eine etwas merkwürdige Art das zu zeigen.“ 

„Ich weiß, aber die Art nervt halt auch.“ 

„Ich glaube, das wird sich jetzt geben“, überlegte Leo. 

„Ich hoffe es. Er ist ja wirklich lieb, und so habe ich ihn echt noch nie erlebt, aber im Moment könnte ich ihn oft echt an die Wand klatschen.“ 

„Ich glaube da kommt im Moment einfach auch für ihn viel zusammen. Klar, mit Marco ist alles super, aber sportlich läuft es für ihn richtig mies. Nach der letzten Saison muss das hart sein.“ 

Jojo nickte leicht, „Ja, das nagt an uns allen, und an ihm besonders.“ 

„Und er hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht. Erst wegen der Sache mit Marco und dann... hm, wohl wegen mir.“ 

„Weiß ich doch auch, aber er hat es eben auf die denkbar nervigste Weise gezeigt.“ 

„Hat er“, nickte Leo. „Aber wir mögen ihn trotzdem. Denn... er hat ja zumindest ein bisschen dabei geholfen, dass wir zusammen sind.“ 

„Er ist und bleibt mein Bruder. Und er meinte es gut. Aber lass uns jetzt mal die Augen ausruhen, ja?“ 

„Ja, machen wir“, nickte Leo und tastete dabei unauffällig nach Jojos Hand. 

Dann schloss er die Augen und machte es sich in seinem Sitz bequem. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann spürte er wie Jojo gegen ihn sackte. 

Er lächelte leicht, Jojo war angenehm warm und schwer - und macht es ihm leicht ebenfalls einzuschlafen.


	35. Zum nächsten Spiel

Der Wecker riss sie pünktlich 10 Minuten vor dem Landeanflug aus ihrem Schlummer. 

„Wuah!“, schreckte Jojo hoch, als ein fieser Ton seine Lieblingsmusik Durchschnitt. 

„Uh, laut“, sagte Leo und riss sich den Kopfhörer aus dem Ohr. 

„Wem sagst du das“, knurrte Jojo, der seinen Kopfhörer jetzt auch loswurde. 

„Sorry“, sagte Leo und streckte sich so gut es ging. 

„Geht schon“, rieb sich Jojo über das Ohr. 

„Immerhin sind wir wach.“ 

„Ja, und keiner kommt auf dumme Gedanken.“ 

„So, dann dürften wir jetzt auch gern landen, mein rechter Fuß ist eingeschlafen.“ 

„Oh je, geht es?“, fragte Jojo besorgt. 

„Ja klar, ist nur unangenehm. Aber ein paar Schritte Bewegung, dann ist auch der Fuß wieder wach“, grinste Leo. 

„Sonst musst du ihm deinen Kopfhörer aufsetzen. Glaub mir, der weckt Tote auf.“ 

„Das nächste Mal lassen wir uns dann vielleicht doch wieder von Maxi wecken.“ 

„Ja, oder wir versuchen mein Handy.“ 

Leo lachte. „Die Idee ist besser.“ 

Inzwischen hatte das Flugzeug schon deutlich an Höhe verloren, und beide blickten bis zur Landung aus dem Fenster. 

Endlich waren sie gelandet und konnten dann auch wenig später aussteigen. 

Leo humpelte tatsächlich etwas, zumindest bei den ersten Schritten. 

Aber nach den ersten Schritten ließ das Kribbeln in seinem Fuß nach. 

So fiel es ihrem Trainerteam glücklicherweise gar nicht auf. 

Nun folgte die gefühlte endlose Prozedur aus warten, Gepäck holen, warten und als dann endlich alle ihr Gepäck hatten, in den Bus einsteigen. 

Die Fahrt dauerte dann auch noch fast eine Stunde, der Münchner Flughafen lag nun einmal weit außerhalb. 

„Diese Spiele in München sind jedes Mal die Hölle“, brummte Jojo. „Die Anreise dauert gefühlte Tage, die Sprache der Menschen hier ist... und dann kommt auch noch das Spiel an sich.“ 

Leo musste lachen. „Ist halt ein... Auslandseinsatz.“ 

„Allerdings ist das Essen immer ganz gut.“ 

„Ist es im Ausland ja oft.“ 

„Wir sind da“, sagte in diesem Moment Marco. 

„Endlich“, seufzte Maxi neben ihm. 

Auch die anderen Spieler waren mehr als froh, als sie den Bus verlassen konnten. 

Sie gingen schnurstracks zur Rezeption und ließen sich ihre Zimmerkarten geben. Kaum hielt Jojo sein in der Hand, suchte er nach Leo. 

„Ich bin hier“, sagte Leo, der neben Maxi stand. 

„Welches Zimmer?“, fragte Jojo sofort. 

Leo hielt seine Karte hoch. „304.“ 

Für einen Moment konnte Jojo sein Jubeln kaum zurückhalten. „Ich auch!“ 

„Weiß ich. Habe mit Maxi getauscht“, grinste Leo. 

„Oh“, machte Jojo, er wäre ihm und seinem Bruder am liebsten um den Hals gefallen. „Und mit wem ist er jetzt im Zimmer?“ 

„Mit Fin“, sagte Maxi. „Das ist voll ok. Fin ist ein netter Kerl.“ 

„Ja, ist er wirklich!“, strahlte Jojo ihn an. 

„Na los, geht schon hoch. In ner halben Stunde gibt es Abendessen“, sagte Maxi. 

„Bis gleich“, verabschiedete sich Jojo hastig und ging mit Leo zum Fahrstuhl. 

„Das war nett von Maxi, oder?“ fragte Leo grinsend.

„Er ist halt doch der beste Bruder der Welt.“

„Naja, er ist auf nem guten zweiten Platz hinter Gabriel“, meinte Leo. „Wow, Gabriel wird Augen machen, wenn ich ihm von uns erzähle.“

„Auf den bin ich auch echt gespannt.“

„Ein paar Tage musst du dich noch gedulden. Nach den Weihnachtstagen kommt er direkt mit mir zurück, damit wir zusammen Sylvester feiern können.“

„Darauf freue ich mich schon. Aber du wirst es ihm sicher schon vorher erzählen – schade, dass ich da nicht dabei sein kann.“ 

„Ich kann auch warten“, sagte Leo. „Und wir erzählen es ihm zusammen.“ 

„Würdest du es ihm verheimlichen wollen?“ 

„Nein, aber ich muss ihm doch nicht erzählen, wer mein neuer Freund ist.“ 

Jojo überlegte, dann nickte er, „wenn er nicht nachbohrt, dann... wäre das echt schön.“ 

„Krieg ich schon hin“, lächelte Leo 

„Ich freu mich drauf ihn kennenzulernen.“ Inzwischen war der Fahrstuhl gekommen, und mit ihnen beiden stiegen noch weitere Spieler ein. 

Deshalb unterhielten sie sich erstmal nicht weiter, bis sie schließlich im dritten Stock angekommen waren und ausstiegen. 

Ihr Zimmer war ganz in der Nähe, daher sagten sie nichts weiter, bis sich die Zimmertür hinter ihnen schloss. 

Sofort griff Jojo nach Leos Hand und zog ihn zu sich. 

„Ich freu ich so, dass wir das Zimmer zusammen haben“, raunte Jojo. 

„Dank deinem Bruder“, lachte Leo und schmiegte sich an ihn. 

„Mach ich noch, gleich, wenn wir ihn nachher sehen.“ 

„Aber jetzt haben wir... knapp 20 Minuten für uns.“

„Dann... gemütlich machen?“ 

„Wir brauchen ganz dringend Erholung von dem anstrengenden Flug“, grinste Leo und zog Jojo mit sich zum Bett. 

Dort ließen sie sich gleich auf die Matratze sinken. 

Ihre Taschen standen vergessen neben der Tür. Auspacken konnten sie später noch. 

Jetzt schmiegte sich Jojo eng an ihn und suchte seine Lippen. 

Leo schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich. 

Er legte seine Hände auf Jojos Rücken und zog ihn noch enger an sich. 

Ein leichtes Seufzen drang von Jojos Lippen und seine Hand bahnte sich zielstrebig einen Weg unter den Stoff von Leos Shirt. 

„Hui“, lachte der leise und drehte sich so, dass Jojo mehr Platz unter dem Shirt hatte. 

„Ich fürchte, du hast mich süchtig gemacht“, wisperte Jojo. 

„Wonach? Erzähl es mir.“ 

„Nach dir“, sagte Jojo kaum hörbar. „Ich kann meine Finger einfach nicht von dir lassen.“ 

„Dann habe ich ja alles richtig gemacht“ 

„Zieh es aus“, sagte Jojo und zupfte am Shirt von Leo. 

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung zog Leo sich das Shirt über den Kopf. 

„Besser“, sagte Jojo und begann nun mit seinen Fingern über Leos Brust zu streichen. 

„Hm, das ist schön“, raunte Leo. 

Jojo nickte nur und ließ sich bei seiner Erkundung nicht weiter stören. 

Er streichelte über die ganze Brust, bis die Finger seiner Hand auf Leos Brustwarze stießen. 

Diesmal stöhnte Leo auf. 

Jojo lächelte nur etwas verträumt und machte weiter. 

Schließlich lehnte er sich vor und hauchte einen Kuss auf die warme Haut unter seinen Fingern. 

Zischend holte Leo Luft. 

Jojo ließ sich davon nicht stören, sondern ließ die Lippen sanft über Leos Brust gleiten. 

Die Haut war warm und weich, und sie duftete so wundervoll 

Und er genoss es, Leo so erkunden zu können. Ganz in Ruhe. 

Er ließ sich Zeit, er wollte nicht viel weitergehen, sondern einfach nur mal ausprobieren und genießen. 

Für mehr hätten sie ja auch gar keine Zeit. 

Und viel früher als erwartet legte Leo ihm seine Hand auf den Hinterkopf. 

Jojo sah fragend hoch zu ihm. 

„Wir müssen langsam runter.“ 

„Schade“, sagte Jojo leise. 

„Wir haben nachher noch Zeit. Und die nutzen wir auch.“ 

Jojo nickte und setzte sich aufrecht hin. 

Er sah noch mal auf Leos Brust, ehe der sein Shirt wieder überzog, 

„Wirklich schade“, seufzte Jojo erneut. 

„Finde ich auch.“ 

„Aber... essen könnte ich jetzt schon was. Wir machen einfach schnell, dann können wir auch schnell wieder hoch.“ 

„Dann komm mit - aber mach nur was mit deinen Haaren...“ 

„Was ist mit meinen Haaren?“ fragte Jojo und sprang förmlich vom Bett und verschwand im Bad. 

„Verstrubbelt... sonst ist doch alles in Ordnung!“ 

„Das ist ne Katastrophe“, sagte Jojo. „Ich sehe aus, als hätte ein Vogel in meinem Haar ein Nest gebaut!“ 

„So schlimm ist es nicht. Um richtig schlimm auszusehen sind sie eh zu kurz.“ 

Jojo schnaubte hörbar und versuchte dann mit etwas Wasser seine Haar in Ordnung zu bringen. 

„Soll ich dir mein Gel raussuchen?“ 

„Keine Zeit“, sagte Jojo und verließ das Bad. 

„Geht so“, nickte Leo und griff kurz nach seiner Hand. „Dann komm mit.“ 

„Maxi wird sonst was denken, wenn er das sieht“, seufzte Jojo. „Meinst du es fällt auf, wenn ich mit nem Kappie zum Essen gehe?“ 

„Ja, das fällt auf. Er wird sich was denken, und er darf das auch. Lass ihn einfach.“ 

„Na gut. Dann also ab mit uns.“ 

Leo hielt ihn noch mal auf, küsste ihn kurz und öffnete dann die Tür. 

Sie fuhren wieder mit dem Lift und gingen dann in den Speisesaal. 

Hier saßen Maxi und Marco schon an einem Vierertisch. 

Die beiden setzten sich zu ihnen. „Danke fürs Plätze freihalten“, sagte Leo. 

„Klar, dann habt ihr hier ein bisschen... Freiheit“, lächelte Marco ihn an. 

„Wie meinst du das?“ fragte Jojo. 

„Wenn wir vier zusammen sitzen, müssen wir nicht aufpassen, was wir sagen, und wie wir uns ansehen.“ 

„Stimmt.“ 

„Also, wollen wir dann mal gucken, was es so zu essen gibt?“

„Ja, ich habe Hunger“, sagte Leo.

Gemeinsam standen sie auf und holten sich ihr Abendessen – es war definitiv bayrisch geprägt, aber dennoch auf ihren Ernährungsplan abgestimmt.

Beim Essen unterhielten sie sich ein wenig, sprachen aber nicht über das bevorstehende Spiel.

Das würde noch früh genug kommen. Glücklicherweise hielt sich Maxi weiterhin mit bohrenden Fragen und Kommentaren zurück, auch wenn es ihm sichtlich schwer fiel.

„Wie siehts eigentlich mit der Sylvesterplanung aus?“ fragte Jojo, als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren.

„Bisher sieht es so aus, dass ein paar Jungs, die hier in Bremen Familie haben, kommen werden, Fin und Bargi zum Beispiel. Wir feiern wohl bei uns, vorausgesetzt, wir schaffen Platz, wo die Kinder schlafen können. Aber in der Überseestadt ist es halt mit dem Wasser so schön. Ähm – ich habe das mal in deinem Namen mit angeboten, ich hoffe, das ist okay? Sonst können wir noch nach einem anderen Raum suchen.“

„Nein, das ist total ok“, sagte Jojo. „War ja auch so geplant. Leos Bruder kommt auch.“

„Schön, je mehr, desto besser – und ich freu mich drauf ihn kennenzulernen.“

„Er freut sich auch schon“, sagte Leo. „Und er wird wohl ziemlich überrascht sein, wenn er das von Jojo und mir erfährt.“

„Klar, das erzählst du ihm ja erst Weihnachten, das ist am Telefon auch blöde.“

„Da will ich ihm eigentlich erstmal nur erzählen, dass ich nen neuen Freund habe“, grinste Leo.

„Die Überraschung kommt dann Silvester“, ergänzte Jojo.

„Und dann fällt der arme Kerl um, weil er gleich drei schwule Spieler um sich hat“, lachte Marco.

„Och, Gabriel ist da eigentlich ganz robust.“

„Dann ist ja gut“, sagte Maxi. „Du musst uns dann nur mal sagen, was Gabriel gern isst und trinkt.“

„Ganz gern mal ein Bier, aber sonst nichts Besonders. Und er liebt Fleisch – wie vermutlich alle Brasilianer.“

„Wie anspruchslos“, grinste Jojo. „Das sollten wir problemlos hinkriegen. Bier und Fleisch steht ja eh schon auf der Einkaufsliste.“

„Pflegeleicht ist er auch“, nickte Leo.

„Wir sollten uns aber eh nochmal wegen der Liste zusammensetzen“, sagte Maxi. „Können wir dann ja zu viert machen und überlegen ob noch was fehlt.“

„Ja, gute Idee – sowas zu planen macht Spaß“, nickte Leo.

„So, wollen wir uns dann noch was Süßes gönnen, ehe es zur Besprechung geht?“ schlug Marco vor.

„Besprechung“, seufzte Jojo enttäuscht. 

„Ja, aber das dauert doch meistens nicht lange.“

„Ja, hoffentlich…“

„Wieso?“ fragte Maxi grinsend. „Was hast du denn vor?“

„Schlafen.Bin so müde, und eben der Flugzeugschlaf war viel zu kurz.“

„Hast du die Nacht durch gemacht oder warum bist du so... aua!“ rief Maxi und warf Marco einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

„Was hast du versprochen?“, raunte Marco ihm zu.

„Das war doch total harmlos“, brummte Maxi.

„War es, aber es nervt den Kleinen trotzdem. Er wird dir schon alles erzählen, wenn er will.“

„Und was ich Nachts tue, geht dich nichts an“, sagte Jojo.

„Aber ich bin doch dein großer Bruder und muss auf dich aufpassen.“

„Ich habe mich ja nicht rumgetrieben, sondern war sicher und gut aufgehoben bei Leo. Und mehr Details gibt es nicht.“

„Na, das werde ich noch mal genau prüfen, ob du da sicher und gut aufgehoben bist.“

„Was, traust du mir nicht zu, auf deinen Bruder aufzupassen?“ fragte Leo gespielt empört.

„Ich bin mir da nicht sicher – ich muss da schon vorsichtig sein, ist schließlich mein einziger Bruder.“

„Jojo, behandel ich dich nicht gut?“ fragte Leo und grinste ihn an.

„Du hast mich vorhin unterbrochen, aber sonst… bin ich schon ganz zufrieden.“

„Das war aber nicht meine Schuld“, sagte Leo. „Ich hätte gern weitergemacht.“

„Okay, dann behandelt er mich immer gut.“ 

„Mhm“, machte Maxi. „Ganz überzeugt bin ich noch nicht. Ich behalt euch im Auge!“

„Das darfst du gerne“, nickte Leo ihm zu. „Also, losgehen? Umso schneller sind wir fertig.“

Jojo nickte und stand sofort auf.

Auf dem Weg nahmen sie sich von den kleinen Leckereien mit, die angeboten wurden, und gingen dann zum Besprechungsraum.

Es dauerte zum Glück nicht lange bis alle da waren und Flo mit der Besprechung begann.

Es wurde wie so oft eine Mischung aus taktischer Schulung und Motivation, schließlich ging es am nächsten Tag gegen die Bayern.

Aber nach guten 30 Minuten hatte auch Flo ein Einsehen und entließ sie. 

So schnell sie es konnten ohne zu auffällig zu werden eilten Leo und Jojo nach oben auf ihr Zimmer. 

„So, für heute haben wir Feierabend“, sagte Leo, als er die Tür hinter ihnen schloss. 

„Das st auch gut so“, seufze Jojo und trat auf Leo zu. 

„Ja, wir haben ja die Anweisung uns heute nur noch auszuruhen und früh ins Bett zu gehen.“ 

„Ich wäre sehr dafür diese Anweisung zu befolgen und gleich ins Bett zu gehen.“ 

„Ich auch. Wir sind ja brave Fußballer und hören auf das, was unser Trainer uns sagt.“ 

„Also ab ins Bad und dann ins Bett.“ 

„Ok, dann geh ich schnell ins Bad und du kümmerst dich um die Taschen?“ schlug Leo vor. 

„Mach ich.“ Jojo küsste ihn kurz auf die Lippen und griff dann nach den Taschen. 

Leo schnappte sich nur schnell seine Kulturtasche und ging dann ins Bad. 

Inzwischen hatte Jojo die Taschen ausgepackt und hatte auch Leos Schlafsachen schon hingelegt. 

Als Leo zurück ins Zimmer kam verschwand Jojo im Bad und Leo zog sich die Schlafsachen an. 

Wenig später kehrte auch Jojo zurück, trat an sein Bett und zog sich das Shirt und die Jeans aus. Und sah dann ein wenig unsicher zu Leo. 

„Zwei Betten sind doch eigentlich überflüssig, oder?“ fragte Leo, der ebenfalls noch nicht im Bett lag. 

„Ja, wenn man sie nicht zusammenschieben kann...“ 

„Kann man nicht, habe ich schon versucht“, grinste Leo. 

„Dann... gehen wir zu mir oder zu dir?“ 

„Zu dir?“ 

„Okay, dann komm her.“ 

Leo griff nach Jojos Hand und ließ sich zum linken Bett ziehen. 

„Komm, machen wir es uns gemütlich.“ 

Schnell kuschelte sich die beiden ins Bett und aneinander. 

„Ist so schön nicht alleine im Bett zu liegen. Und nochmal schöner, dass du es bist, mit dem ich hier liege“, wisperte Leo. 

„Ich find es auch schön“, flüsterte Jojo 

„Das finde ich ebenfalls schön“, grinste Leo und küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze. 

Jojo lachte leise und suchte mit seinen Lippen dann die von Leo. 

Es war ein zärtlicher Kuss, der allmählich Fahrt aufnahm. 

Jojo schob sich näher an Leo heran und irgendwie stahlen sich seine Finger still und heimlich unter den Stoff von Leos Schlafshirt. 

„Stört dich das?“ 

„Was sollte mich denn stören?“ 

„Das Shirt.“ 

„Hm... vielleicht ein bisschen“, grinste Leo. „Was schlägst du denn vor um das zu ändern?“ 

„Du könntest es ausziehen.“ 

„Unter einer Bedingung.“ 

„Ja?“ 

„Dein Shirt verschwindet auch.“ 

„Darauf kann ich mich einlassen“, überlegte Jojo. 

„Sehr gut. Dann also weg damit“, grinste Leo. 

Sie beide zerrten sich die Shirts über die Kopfe. 

„Besser“, sagte Jojo sofort und schmiegte sich wieder an Leo. 

Der zog ihn gleich fest in seine Arme. 

Jojo seufzte zufrieden. Er genoss es, Leos Haut an seiner zu fühlen. 

Seine Hände, die über seinen Rücken streichelten. Und den Duft seiner Haut. 

Die Berührungen blieben leicht. Mehr wäre vor so einem wichtigen Spiel einfach keine gute Idee. 

Umso schöner war es so ruhig und ein wenig träge zusammen zu liegen. 

„Müde?“ wisperte Leo schließlich. 

„Hm, ja, schon. Und du?“ 

„Ich auch. Also... schlafen?“ 

„Ja, schlafen“, wisperte Jojo und schmiegte sich enger an ihn. 

Leo streckte eine Hand aus und knipste das Licht aus, dann schlang er die Arme um Jojo. „Wecker ist gestellt“, wisperte er. 

„Dann schlaf gut.“ 

„Du auch“, sagte Leo und küsste Jojo sanft. 

Sie schlossen die Augen, und wenig später schliefen sie ein.


	36. Streit beim Essen

Erneut war es der laute, durchdringend und einfach nur scheußliche Wecker von Leos Handy, der sie am nächsten Morgen aus dem Schlaf riss. 

Jojo schrak wieder zusammen, dann zog er die Bettdecke über den Kopf. 

„Jojo... mach es aus!“ 

Jojo knurrte, „Das ist immer noch dein Handy.“ 

„Aber es liegt auf deinem Nachttisch.“ 

„Warum?“ 

„Weil ich es gestern Abend da hingelegt habe.“ 

„Das ist doof“, maulte Jojo, zog dann vorsichtig die Decke vom Kopf und schaltete das Handy aus. 

„Puh“, machte Leo. „Ich sollte mir nen anderen Klingelton zulegen...“ 

„Ja, bitte...“ 

„Allerdings ist das der erste, von dem ich wirklich sofort wach werde...“ 

„Dann mach ihn aus, wenn ich dabei bin. Ich wache auch so auf.“ 

„Ok, in Zukunft nehmen wir dein Handy zum Wecken“, sagte Leo und gähnte. 

„Einverstanden.“ 

Leo nickte und zog Jojo wieder an sich. „Mag nicht aufstehen.“ 

„Nein, ich auch nicht. Aber ein bisschen Zeit haben wir noch.“ 

Leo drehte leicht den Kopf bis er Jojo ansehen konnte. „Hast du gut geschlafen?“

„Perfekt. Und du?“

„Ich auch. War ne gute Entscheidung doch in einem Bett zu schlafen.“

„Machen wir einfach immer so.“

Leo nickte und zog Jojo dann zu sich um ihn sanft zu küssen. Jojo schloss die Augen und genoss den Kuss. 

Der Kuss blieb ganz ruhig und ein wenig verschlafen. 

Jojo schloss die Augen wieder und genoss es Leo so nahe zu sein. 

„Wir müssen langsam“, wisperte Leo schließlich. 

„Hm, müssen wir wohl...“ 

Leo nickte. „Leider.“ 

Jojo sah ihn an, „Mag nicht aufstehen.“ 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Flo das gelten lässt.“ 

Leise seufzte Jojo, „Dann müssen wir wohl.“ Er küsste Leo noch einmal und stand dann auf. 

„Willst du zuerst ins Bad?“ fragte Leo. 

„Ja, dann kannst du noch ein bisschen liegen bleiben.“ 

„Danke“, sagte Leo lächelnd und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen sinken. 

Jojo schob sich aus dem Bett und sah Leo noch einmal kurz an. Wow, dieser Mann war sein Freund! 

Es war immer noch wie ein Wunder, das Leo ihn wirklich wollte. 

Und wie er ihn wollte, das hat er in den letzten Tagen erfahren dürfen. 

Schnell verschwand Jojo im Bad, ehe Leo die Röte auf seinen Wangen auffallen konnte. 

Er duschte kurz und machte sich fertig, dann fiel ihm auf, dass er keine Wechselwäsche mitgenommen hatte. Er könnte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte schlingen, aber - das war albern, oder?“ 

Leo hatte ihn schon oft nackt gesehen, aber... sie waren hier in einem Hotelzimmer und sie waren jetzt zusammen. 

Nun, er würde sich halt nicht wirklich präsentieren, sondern ein wenig abwenden und schnell anziehen, beschloss er. 

Jojo holte noch einmal tief Luft und verließ dann das Bad. 

Schnell ging er zu seiner Tasche, während er Leo mitteilte, „Das Bad ist frei.“ 

„Das seh ich“, sagte Leo und setzte sich im Bett auf. „Aber im Moment... genieß ich lieber ein bisschen die Aussicht.“ 

Kurz verzog Jojo das Gesicht, genau das hatte er nicht hören wollen. 

„Was denn? Darf ich meinen Freund nicht ansehen?“ 

„Doch, aber... ich finde das noch ein bisschen komisch.“ 

„Ich guck dich gern an; Jojo. Ob angezogen oder nackt.“ 

„Ich weiß - aber daran muss ich mich noch gewöhnen.“ 

„Na gut“, sagte Leo und schob sich aus dem Bett. „Dann geh ich mal ins Bad und du kannst deinen hübschen Hintern in Ruhe verpacken.“ 

Jojo hatte es bis eben vermeiden können - jetzt wurde er dennoch rot. 

Plötzlich stand Leo dicht hinter ihm. „Was sagst du - soll ich Klamotten mit ins Bad und mich da umziehen oder lieber nicht?“ wisperte Leo. 

Die leise Stimme, die nach dem Schlafen noch etwas rau klang... „Hier... hier umziehen“, bat Jojo leise. 

„Ok“, wisperte Leo und drückte einen Kuss in Jojos Nacken, während er mit einer Hand über seinen Hintern strich. „Dann bis gleich.“ 

Jetzt würde es nicht leicht werden die Hose anzuziehen, grinste Jojo in sich hinein. Er reagierte unheimlich intensiv auf Leo. 

Zum Glück musste er keine Jeans anziehen, sondern nur eine locker sitzende Trainingshose. 

Er kämpfte kurz mit seiner engen Shorts, dann ging es einfacher. 

Als er fertig war, setzte er sich auf das Bett und wartete auf Leo. 

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann öffnete sich die Tür, und Leo kam aus dem Bad. Splitterfasernackt, mit einigen Tropfen Wasser auf der Brust, die wohl aus seinen noch nassen Haaren getropft waren. 

Jojo schluckte. Vielleicht war das doch keine gute Idee gewesen, dass Leo sich hier im Zimmer anzog. 

Dieses etwas schiefe Grinsen auf Leos Lippen zeigten deutlich, dass er Jojos Gedanken erraten hatte. Dass er noch ein Handtuch in der Hand hielt, bemerkte Jojo erst, als Leo es nutzte um sich zwischen den Beinen abzutrocknen. 

Jojo musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken und schloss tatsächlich für einen Moment die Augen. Nein, das war eine beschissene Idee gewesen. 

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Leo und trat zu ihm. 

Sofort riss Jojo die Augen auf und sah ihn. „Klar“, sagte er. „Alles super.“ 

Schon stand Leo direkt vor ihm. „Wirklich?“, fragte er leise. 

Jojo schluckte erneut und brachte nur ein schwaches Nicken zustande. 

Leo lachte leise und strich ihm über die Schulter. 

„Du... anziehen?“ wisperte Jojo und bemühte sich nur in Leos Gesicht zu sehen. 

Der grinste Jojo breit an. „Meinst du?“ 

„Dir... dir wird sonst kalt...“ 

„Na gut - dann zieh ich mich mal an. Obwohl einem ja auch... anders warm werden kann.“ 

„Gott Leo“, wisperte Jojo und sein Blick wanderte nun automatisch an Leos Körper hinab. 

Noch immer hatte er die Hand mit dem Handtuch zwischen seinen Beinen und an seinem halbsteifen Schwanz. 

Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken hob Jojo die Hand und zog sanft an dem Handtuch. 

Es rutschte leicht aus Leos Hand. 

Jojo schluckte, dann schloss er seine Hand um Leos Schwanz. Er hatte ihn zwar schon einmal so berührt, aber diesmal war es anders. Diesmal sah er, was er tat. Und Leo stand komplett nackt vor ihm. 

Er betrachtete den Schwanz ganz genau, wie er schon recht groß und fest in seiner Hand lag. 

Ganz leicht begann er seine Hand zu bewegen. 

Es fühlte sich gut an den Schwanz zu halten und zu fühlen, wie er größer wurde. 

Kurz schaute er hoch in Leos Gesicht. 

Der sah ganz entspannt aus und lächelte dabei leicht. 

Jojo festigte seinen Griff und bewegte die Hand etwas schneller. „Gut so?“ fragte er heiser. 

„Ja, sehr gut“, raunte Leo, dann griff er nach Jojos freier Hand und führte sie zwischen seine Beine an die Eier. 

Jojo keuchte leicht auf, zog die Hand aber nicht weg. 

Stattdessen massierte er die Eier leicht, während sich seine Hand schneller bewegte. 

Leo stöhnte und schob eine Hand in Jojos Haar. „So gut...“ 

Jojo nickte und massierte weiter. 

Leo spürte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde. Das hier war einfach zu heiß. 

Er griff nach dem Handtuch auf Jojos Schoß und hielt es vor seinen Schwanz, damit er Jojo nicht bespritzte. 

Jojo Hand an seinem Schwanz wurde noch einmal schneller und trug Leo schließlich über die Schwelle. 

„Ja“, keuchte er langgezogen. 

„Du bist so heiß“, raunte Jojo. 

Leo brauchte noch einen kleinen Moment ehe er wieder sprechen konnte. „Nee, der heiße, der bist du.“ 

Jojo grinste leicht und rutschte ein wenig hin und her. Er war steinhart und selbst die lose Trainingshose war nun eigentlich zu eng. 

„Du willst auch?“, fragte Leo nach und ging in die Knie. Er zupfte an Jojos Hose und schob seine Hand darunter. 

„Ja, bitte“, keuchte Jojo. „Will dich so sehr.“ 

Mit einem Grinsen massierte Leo Jojos Schwanz. 

„Ich... Hose aus“, stöhnte Jojo. „Habe nur eine mit.“ 

Leo nickte und zog die Hose tiefer, dann legte er das Handtuch über seinen Schwanz, ehe er fester weitermassierte. 

Jojo schloss die Augen und stöhnte laut. Seine Hüfte zuckte und er stieß in Leos Hand. 

Es dauerte nur noch einen Moment, dann kam er ebenfalls. 

Leo lehnte sich vor und küsste Jojo leidenschaftlich. 

Ebenso leidenschaftlich erwiderte Jojo den Kuss. 

„Das war so unglaublich heiß“, raunte Leo gegen Jojos Lippen. 

„Ja, das war es wirklich.“ 

Mit einem Lächeln löste sich Leo von ihm. „Jetzt müssen wir uns aber beeilen um nach unten zu kommen.“ 

„Erstmal die Spuren beseitigen“, meinte Jojo und stand mit etwas wackligen Beinen auf. 

„Ähm ja“, grinste Leo. „Und ich muss mich anziehen.“ 

„Ich bin noch mal kurz im Bad“, kündigte Jojo an und stand etwas wacklig auf. 

„Ok“, nickte Leo. 

Jojo brachte das Handtuch weg, wusch sich schnell die Hände und ordnete die Haare. 

Gegen seine noch immer geröteten Wangen konnte er aber erstmal nichts tun.

Er musste halt tief durchatmen und versuchen sich auf dem Weg nach unten zu beruhigen. 

„Bereit?“ fragte Leo, also Jojo wieder aus dem Bad kam. 

„Ja, bereit“, nickte Jojo, strich sich noch einmal durch die Haare und ging dann auf ihre Zimmertür zu. 

Leo schnappte sich schnell die Zimmerkarte, dann folgte er Jojo. 

Auf dem Weg nach unten trafen sie keine Mitspieler, die saßen alle schon im Frühstücksraum. 

„Wir sind viel zu spät“, murmelte Jojo. 

„Ja, aber es hat sich gelohnt.“ 

„Oh ja“, grinste Jojo. 

„Na siehste - und ist ja auch nur das Frühstück und nicht die Abfahrt zum Spiel.“ 

„Ist trotzdem blöd. Und du weißt das Flo auch auf sowas achtet.“ 

„Ja, weiß ich. Und ich denke, es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er uns anspricht.“ 

„Und dann?“ fragte Jojo. 

„Müssen wir überlegen, ob wir es ihm erzählen.“ 

Jojo blieb stehen und sah ihn an. „Er weiß nichts von dir, oder?“ 

„Nein, weiß er nicht. Und von dir auch nicht, oder?“ 

„Gab bisher nie einen Grund.“ 

Leo nickte. „Und... kannst du es dir vorstellen?“ 

„Ja, kann ich. Ich weiß ja schon, dass Flo nichts dagegen hat.“ 

„Gut, ich kann es mir auch vorstellen. Dann... warten wir einfach ab, okay?“ 

Jojo lächelte. „Dann machen wir es so. Und jetzt schnell runter.“ 

Leo stimmte ihn zu, und sie liefen kurzerhand die Treppe runter - das ging schneller. 

So leise und unauffällig wie möglich betraten sie den Speisesaal und setzten sich zu Maxi und Marco an den Tisch. „Ein Wort!“ sagte Jojo sofort drohend. 

„Hat es wenigstens Spaß gemacht?“, konnte sich Maxi nicht verkneifen. 

„Dumme Frage Maxi“, lachte Marco. „Da genügt ein Blick auf die beiden.“ 

„Ja, sie sehen sehr... befriedigt aus.“ 

„Gleich werfe ich was nach euch!“ drohte Jojo nur halb im Spaß. 

„Oder wir setzen uns woanders hin“, legte Leo ihm eine Hand auf den Unterarm. 

„Nein bleibt“, sagte Marco. „Maxi hält jetzt auch seinen Mund.“ 

„Wenn nicht, gehen wir“, drohte Leo. 

„Ich bin ja schon still“, brummte Maxi. „Jetzt darf ich mich nicht mal mehr für meinen Bruder freuen.“ 

„Darfst du - aber dann sag es ihm auch.“ 

„Das habe ich doch! Und mich erkundigt, ob er Spaß hatte. Das ist doch nett von mir.“ 

„Arbeite noch mal an deiner Nettigkeit“, rief ihm Leo ehrlich. „Kommt nicht immer so rüber.“ 

„Ich bin immer nett!“ behauptete Maxi. 

„Denk einfach mal drüber nach“, bat Leo. 

Maxi seufzte und sah Jojo an. „Wollen wir uns was zu essen holen Kleiner?“ 

Jojo zögerte kurz, dann nickte er. 

„Ich... mach das im Moment nicht gut mit dem großen Bruder-Job, oder?“ fragte Maxi als sie am Büfett standen. 

„Hm, nicht so.“ 

„Aber wir konnten uns früher doch immer Necken und Ärgern“, sagte Maxi. 

„Ja, aber wir haben damit auch immer wieder aufgehört.“ 

„Egal was ich sage, du nimmst im Moment alles so... als würde ich dich angreifen. Ich dachte erst, dass es wegen Marco ist, aber das stimmt offenbar nicht.“ 

„Du bist nicht mehr... ehrlich zu mir. Du stichelst wegen Leo, aber du hast mir noch nicht einmal ins Gesicht gesagt, dass du dich freust. Immer nur irgendwelche blöde Sprüche dazu.“ 

„Das stimmt nicht. Neulich wollte ich mit dir über Leo reden, da hast du sofort abgeblockt. Wie immer, wenn ich ernsthaft mit dir reden will. Du schließt mich total aus.“ 

„Wenn ich dich reden lasse, kommen deine Sprüche, und für die habe ich echt keine Nerven. Heute Morgen doch wieder. Ja, wir waren zu spät, und ja, es ist möglich, dass wir etwas Spaß miteinander gehabt haben. Und was hast du gesagt? Kein Guten Morgen, nichts, nur gefragt, ob es denn wenigstens Spaß gemacht hätte. Und dass wir befriedigt aussehen würden.“ 

„Es ist egal was ich sage Jojo. Du drehst mir aus allem einen Strick. Außerdem hast du doch angefangen. Hast dich an den Tisch gesetzt und mich sofort angeschnauzt.“ 

„Weil du schon wieder so geguckt hast. War doch klar, dass so ein Spruch kommen würde.“ 

„Nein. Ich hatte dir eigentlich sagen wollen, dass ich euch bei Flo gedeckt habe.“ 

Etwas überrascht sah Jojo ihn an. „Was hast du ihm gesagt?“ 

„Anruf von unserer Mutter“, sagte Maxi. „Ich habe dann Leo hochgeschickt um dich nach unten zu holen. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob er es geglaubt hat.“ 

„Danke“, nickte Jojo ihm zu. 

Maxi seufzte. „Ich will nicht, dass es so zwischen uns ist. Wir waren doch immer ein Superteam.“ 

„Das möchte ich auch nicht. Ich brauch meinen großen Bruder doch.“ 

„Auch, wenn du jetzt deinen Leo hast?“ 

„Natürlich. Das eine hat doch mit dem anderen... bist du eifersüchtig?“ 

Maxi sah ein wenig verlegen zur Seite. „Vielleicht... ein bisschen.“ 

„Musst du nicht sein. Leo kann dich niemals ersetzen.“ 

„Aber unsere Beziehung wird sich ändern. Hat sie ja schon, seitdem Marco da ist. Und das ist vermutlich zum größten Teil meine Schuld, aber ich habe es nicht bemerkt. Erst jetzt wo Leo da ist... wird mir das bewusst.“ 

„Natürlich ändert sich eine Menge, wenn man in einer Beziehung ist. Aber das heißt ja nicht, dass alles schlecht wäre.“ 

„Und wie wärs, wenn ihr beiden euch jetzt Essen holt, frühstückt und dann zu mir in den kleinen Konferenzraum kommt, wo wir gestern die Besprechung hatten“, sagte die Stimme ihres Trainers plötzlich hintern. „Und zwar alle vier, ok?“ 

Jojo schluckte hart - er hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass sich jemand ihnen genähert hatte - schon gar nicht ihr Trainer! 

Flo lächelte die beiden an. „Essen Jungs. In... 30 Minuten treffen wir uns dann zu einem kleinen Pläuschchen. Nur wir fünf. Das wird bestimmt sehr nett.“ 

Trotz des Lächelns fühlte Jojo sich auf einmal eiskalt. 

„Wir sind pünktlich“, versprach Maxi. 

Flo nickte ihnen mit einem Lächeln zu, dann ging er weiter und holte sein Frühstück.

Auch Jojo und Maxi füllten sich nun ihre Teller und gingen zu Ihrem Tisch.

Jojo fühlt sich total unruhig – er wusste, dass Flo nichts dagegen haben würde, aber dennoch fürchtete er das Gespräch.

„Wir haben in ner halben Stunde ein Date mit Flo“, sagte Maxi zu Leo und Marco.

„Oh, was will er von uns? Und – wer sind wir?“

„Wir vier“, brummte Jojo.

„Das klingt doch gemütlich“, grinste Marco.

„Keine Ahnung... Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass es so gemütlich wird.“

„Warum?“, fragte Marco ruhig nach.

„Keine Ahnung, was Flo da eben alles gehört hat... Maxi und ich hatten... ein intensives Gespräch.“

Marco seufzte. „Wieder gestritten, hm?“

„Nicht wirklich gestritten. Eher sehr offen gesagt, was grade schiefläuft“, sagte Maxi leise.

„Und das am Frühstücksbuffet – ihr seid mir so zwei…“, grinste Leo.

„Offenbar fand Flo das jedenfalls so interessant, dass er sich nun mit uns treffen will.“

„Ja“, seufzte Jojo, das hatte er wirklich noch nicht geplant. Die Vorstellung, ihren Trainer jetzt einzuweihen, schlug ihm wirklich auf den Magen.

„Hey“, sagte Leo. „Wir hatten eben doch eh schon darüber gesprochen. Jetzt erfährt Flo es halt einfach eher als geplant.“

„Ja, aber… er weiß es ja schon. Und was wird er sagen? Also nicht zu uns beiden, sondern so allgemein?“

„Das wir nicht am Frühstückstisch streiten sollen?“

Jojo seufzte, irgendwie verstand ihn hier niemand. Er schob sein Brötchen hin und her, trank einen kleinen Schluck Kaffee und lehnte sich dann zurück.

Leo schob unter dem Tisch eine Hand auf Jojos Oberschenkel. „Das ist alles halb so schlimm Jojo. Flo wird uns nicht den Kopf abreißen. Oder war er eben irgendwie sauer?“

Jojo überlegte. Nein, Flo hatte sie sogar angelächelt, und er wusste ja schon von Maxi und Marco – und hatte sich damals richtig für sie gefreut. „Hast ja recht… sorry… ist vielleicht gerade bisschen viel auf einmal.“

„Iss jetzt erstmal was und dann hören wir uns in Ruhe an, was Flo von uns möchte.“

Jojo nickte und griff nach seinem Brötchen. Es würde schon alles gut gehen – Leo war bei ihm, und Maxi ebenfalls, und Marco – und Flo war kein Monster. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann bestrich er sein Brötchen und begann zu essen.

Auch die drei anderen beeilten sich mit dem Frühstück. Pünktlich machten sich die vier dann eine halbe Stunde später auf den Weg zum Konferenzraum in dem Flo sie treffen wollte.


	37. Gespräch mit Flo

Florian war noch nicht da, aber kaum hatten sie ein paar Stühle zurechtgerückt und wollten sich setzen, als ihr Trainer den Raum betrat.

„Ah ihr seid schon da“, lächelte Flo. „Wir hoffentlich auch nicht lange dauern.“

Jojo erwiderte den Blick ziemlich unsicher, und auch sein Lächeln war wacklig. 

„Ich nehme an ihr könnt euch denken, warum ich euch hergebeten habe, oder?“ fragte Florian.

„Entweder, weil Jojo und Leo es endlich geschafft haben, oder weil es zwischen ihm und mir hin und wieder… Diskussionen gibt“, schlug Maxi vor.

„Mach ein und draus und du hast es erfasst.“

„Und…womit willst du anfangen?“

„Ach ich dachte ich lass euch erstmal erzählen“, sagte Flo und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „Ich nehme an, es macht Sinn, wenn ihr beide, Leo und Jojo, anfangt.“

Leo nickte und begann dann. Er erzählte kurz von seinem Wechsel und dem Streit mit Patrick, von der Trennung, und davon, wie Jojo sich bei Marco und Maxi zunehmend wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen fühlte.

Flo hörte sich das ganze ruhig und ohne zu unterbrechen an. 

Schließlich war Leo fertig und sah Flo erwartungsvoll an. 

„Das ist... sehr ausführlich gewesen, dank“, sagte Flo lachend. „Die Kurzfassung hätte hier auch genügt. Auch wenn ich es natürlich schön finde, dass ihr mir so vertraut.“ 

„Wenn du schon so fragst... außerdem kannst du ja vielleicht zwischen unseren beiden Streithähnen vermitteln.“ 

„Worum geht es denn bei diesem Streit? Ne Eifersuchtskiste scheint es ja eher nicht zu sein.“ 

„Ich glaub, das sind viele Missverständnisse, ein paar zu blöde Sprüche und etwas zu offenliegende Nerven.“ 

Florian lehnte sich vor. „Hört mal. Ich halte nichts davon mich in euer Privatleben einzumischen. Ihr seid alle erwachsen und ich bin nicht euer Vater. Aber ich mache mir Sorgen, wenn ich merke, dass sich die Chemie zwischen euch ändert. Und damit mein ich euch beiden, Maxi und Jojo. Ihr seid doch meine Vorzeigeprofis. Und ein Vorzeibrüderpaar.“ 

Jojo lächelte - das war ein ziemliches Kompliment von ihrem Trainer. Vorzeigeprofis und Vorzeigebrüderpaar, das zu hören tat echt gut. 

„Ihr beiden habt euch um Marco gekümmert, als er neu hier war und habt ihm geholfen sich zu integrieren und ihr habt das Ganze auch mit Leo gemacht“, fuhr Florian fort. 

Jojo musste leise kichern, ja, das hatten sie wirklich gemacht.“ 

„Gut, ihr habt mich da sehr, sehr wörtlich genommen“, grinste Flo schief. „Aber solange sich das nicht negativ auswirkt ist mir das auch egal. Glückliche Spieler bringen eher Leistung, als traurige Spieler.“ 

„Wir sind glücklich“, betonte Maxi und griff nach Marcos Hand. 

„Ihr beide braucht gar nichts zu sagen“, sagte Florian zu Leo und Jojo, als die auch grade antworten wollten. „Und für mich bleibt es auch dabei, dass du einen wichtigen Anruf von deiner Mutter hattest und Leo dich nicht wieder runtergeholt hat.“ 

„Eigentlich... gibt es da nicht viel“, murmelte Jojo unsicher. „Aber... naja... wir wollten es dir eh irgendwann sagen...“ 

„Aber wir sind erst seit... drei Tagen oder so zusammen“, sagte Leo. 

Flo überlegte kurz, dann grinste er. „immerhin bist du jetzt nicht mehr so unkonzentriert.“ 

Jojo grinste. „Ja, das tut mir echt leid. Wird nicht mehr vorkommen.“ 

„Ist schon okay. Du hast dich wieder gefangen - und ich kann dich ja auch verstehen.“ 

„Und das vorhin am Büfett, das kommt auch nicht wieder vor“, sagte Maxi. „War der falsche Rahmen für so ein Gespräch.“ 

„Das war es wirklich. Und ihr zwei, ihr vertragt euch wieder, ja?“ 

Maxi sah zu Jojo. „Ich will mich ja gar nicht mit dir streiten. Ich will dich auch nicht ärgern. Ich habe dich lieb Jojo und ich mag Leo und ich freu mich, dass ihr beiden glücklich seid.“ 

„Ich mag dich doch auch, Maxi. Und... ich versuche mal nicht so empfindlich zu sein, okay?“ 

Florian nickte zufrieden. „Das wollte ich hören. Ich denke für alles Weitere bin ich hier überflüssig. Ihr könnt gern noch hierbleiben und reden, solange ihr in zwanzig Minuten in der Lobby und bereit für den Spaziergang seid.“ 

„Werden wir sein, versprochen“, versprach Marco. 

„Dann bis gleich ihr vier“, sagte Florian und stand auf. 

Er verließ den Raum, und Maxi und Jojo sahen sich an. 

„Flo ist ein toller Kerl“, sagte Jojo leise. 

„Ja, dass ist er auf jeden Fall - wir haben so ein Glück mit ihm.“ 

„Und wir... müssen wirklich aufhören uns zu streiten.“ 

„Das solltet ihr auf jeden Fall, ihr Beiden. Es bringt doch nichts“, meinte Leo. 

„Außerdem ist es dämlich“, sagte Marco. 

„Vielleicht... mögt ihr uns erzählen, wie genau ihr es jetzt geschafft habt?“, fragte Maxi leise. „Ich durfte ja nicht fragen, aber ich möchte es ja schon wissen.“ 

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hast du sogar einen großen Anteil daran, dass es geklappt hat“, sagte Leo. 

„Wieso das?“, wollte Maxi wissen. 

„Du hast uns ständig aufgezogen, weil wir so viel zusammen gemacht haben und Jojo bei mir übernachtet hat“, grinste Leo. „Und irgendwie... hat mich das zum Nachdenken gebracht. Und mir ist bewusstgeworden, was für ein toller Mann Jojo ist.“ 

„Ist er auch - ist schließlich mein Bruder“, lächelte Maxi stolz. 

„Vermutlich habe ich es vorher nicht bemerkt, weil ich erstmal das mit Patrick verarbeiten musste. Und als wir uns kennengelernt haben, war Jojo ja noch so mit Marco beschäftigt.“ 

„Erst war Jojo beschäftigt, dann du - aber jetzt seid ihr beide dafür frei gewesen, das ist gut.“ 

„Und warum reagierst du so heftig auf Maxis... nicht grade originelle und witzige Neckereien?“ fragte Marco. 

„Ich weiß nicht... ich fühle mich irgendwie immer angegriffen.“ 

„Aber warum? Denn etwas wirklich Schlimmes sagt Maxi nie.“ 

„Nein, aber er trifft immer genau.“ 

„Aber ich tu das nie um dich zu verletzten Jojo“, sagte Maxi ernst. „Denk doch nur an die EM im letzten Jahr und wie wir uns da angefrotzelt haben. Das ging immer hin und her.“ 

„Ja, das war aber irgendwie anders. Nicht so... persönlich. Weißt du, dass mit Leo ist ganz neu und ganz, ganz schön. Da sind die Sprüche einfach blöde und kein Spaß. Alle anderen Themen auf jeden fall, aber das erstmal nicht, ja?“, bat Jojo, 

„Dann schließ mich nicht aus“, sagte Maxi. „Ich möchte wissen, was mit dir los ist.“ 

Jojo nickte. „Mach ich, versprochen.“ 

„Ich glaube es wird euch guttun, wenn ihr die Feiertage zusammen seid“, sagte Marco. „Bei der Familie und ohne Leo und mich.“ 

„Und ohne Fußball. Das zerrt im Moment ja auch an den Nerven“, meinte Leo. 

Jojo und Maxi seufzten. „Ja... drei Spiele noch, dann ist erstmal Pause. Zum Glück.“ 

„Ja, so kennt man euch - synchronseufzten.“ 

„Da spricht ja nur der Neid aus euch!“ 

„Wir werden das auch noch lernen, was, Leo?“ 

„Wir bemühen uns zumindest. Obwohl mir synchronjubeln ja lieber wäre“, grinste Leo. 

„Das werden wir auf jeden Fall besser können“, meinte Marco. „Wollt Ihr beide noch etwas alleine reden, ehe es losgeht?“ 

Maxi sah fragend zu Jojo. 

Der nickte leicht - ein paar Minuten ruhig alleine mit Maxi würde ihnen beiden wohl guttun.“ 

„Komm Leo, dann lassen wir unsere beiden Steine mal allein“, grinste Marco und stand auf. 

Leo grinste, strich Jojo noch einmal liebevoll durch den Nacken und verließ dann mit Marco den Raum. 

Leo und Marco gingen den Flur entlang und setzten sich dann in die Lobby. 

Erleichtert seufzte Marco auf. „Das war gut...“ 

„Kaum zu glauben, dass erst eine Standpauke von Flo fällig war, ehe die beiden mal Klartext geredet haben“, sagte Leo kopfschüttelnd. 

„Wir haben da nicht mehr viel machen können“, meinte Marco, „wir haben es ja versucht, aber das war dann auch wieder falsch.“ 

„Aber ich glaube jetzt haben sie es begriffen.“ 

„War aber auch höchste Zeit...“ 

„Und wir können uns jetzt auf das Spiel heute konzentrieren“, sagte Leo. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann setzte die übliche Routine ein – Spazieren gehen, Mittagessen, eine lange Pause, in der sie tatsächlich ruhig aneinander gekuschelt geruht hatten, dann ging es schon los zum Spiel, das sie wie schon befürchtet verloren.

Und zwar deutlich und zumindest in der zweiten Halbzeit auf eine Art und Weise, die einfach nur peinlich war. Dazu kam dann auch noch Theos Verletzung, die dem Ganzen die Krönung aufsetzte.

Entsprechend schlechte Stimmung herrschte auf dem Rückflug, sie waren zu tiefst enttäuscht – nicht vom Ergebnis, sondern vor allem von der Höhe und auch von ihrem eigenen Spiel.

„Noch zwei Spiele“, murmelte Jojo, als sie in Leos Wagen saßen und auf dem Heimweg waren. „Mainz und Köln. Das müssen wir packen.“

„Das werden wir auch packen“, war Leo zuversichtlich. Er legte eine Hand auf Jojos Oberschenkel, das beruhigte seinen Freund immer. 

„Müssen wir, sonst stehen wir über die Feiertage auf einem Abstiegsplatz.“

„Nicht so negativ denken, ja?“

„Fällt einem nach den letzten Spielen schwer“, seufzte Jojo.

„Aber alles andere läuft doch perfekt – das mit uns, und auch mit Maxi ist es doch seit heute Morgen besser.“

Diesmal schaffte es Jojo zu lächeln. „Ja das stimmt natürlich. Trotzdem wäre es mir lieber, wenn wir ein bisschen höher in der Tabelle stehen würden.“

„Das schaffen wir auch noch. Mainz und Köln sind doch zu schaffen!“

„Dein Wort im Ohr des Fußballgotts...“

Leo lachte. „Wird schon“, meinte er zuversichtlich. „und wir sollten jetzt aussteigen.“ 

„Oh stimmt“, grinste Jojo.

Gemeinsam betraten sie das Haus und die Wohnung. 

„Wollen wir gleich ins Bett oder noch was trinken?“ fragte Leo.

Jojo überlegte kurz, wie müde er war, bis ihm klar wurde, dass Leo ja etwas ganz Anderes meinen könnte. „Ähm…“, machte er unsicher. 

„Was denn?“ fragte Leo.

Wieder dauerte es einen Moment, dann schüttelte Jojo heftig den Kopf. „Ich bin albern.“

„Ich versteh kein Wort, Jojo.“

„Musst du auch nicht – ist auch eher peinlich. Und halt albern. Aber ich habe schon noch Durst, danach können wir gern ins Bett.“

„Warm oder kalt?“

„Wenn du so fragst – warm.“

„Dann mach ich uns nen schönen Kakao und du setzt dich schon mal aufs Sofa“, schlug Leo vor.

„Ich fühl mich so verwöhnt“, lächelte Jojo ihn an und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich hier aufs Sofa fallen und versuchte nicht wieder an das beschissene Spiel gegen die Bayern zu denken.

„Jojo – denk an was Schönes“, kam die Stimme aus der Küche.

„Versuch ich ja!“ rief Jojo zurück.

„Gut – ich hör dich bis hier her grübeln.“

Jojo brummelte, riss sich aber zusammen und versuchte an etwas Anderes zu denken. An etwas Schönes. Heute morgen, im Hotelzimmer, das war schön gewesen. Mehr als schön sogar.

Dann hatten sie ein gutes Gespräch mit ihrem Trainer geführt – und mit Maxi hatte er sich auch vertragen. Die Zeit mit ihm zusammen war so anders als in den letzten Wochen gewesen, er hatte sich wieder ernst genommen gefühlt. 

Sie hatten beide Fehler gemacht, aber es nie geschafft, wirklich darüber zu reden. Und das war dumm gewesen. Schließlich hatten sie immer über alles geredet. 

Die Mahnung von Florian hatte aber bei beiden gefruchtet, das hatte er schnell gemerkt. 

„Hier“, sagte plötzlich Leo und setzte sich eben ihn. Einen Becher Kakao hielt er Jojo hin.

„Danke“, lächelte Jojo ihn an. 

Leo erwiderte das Lächeln und zog Jojo näher an sich.

Sofort kuschelte sich Jojo an ihn.

„Schade, dass wir morgen gleich richtig weiter trainieren müssen“, sagte Leo leise. „So ein freier Tag mit dir wäre jetzt echt schön.“

„Hm“, machte Jojo zustimmend, „das wäre echt schön. So gemütlich lange schlafen und dann an die Weser?“

„Irgendwo schön frühstücken und dann... zurück nach Hause“, grinste Leo.

„Und was machen wir dann?“

„Mhm... ich hätte da so ein paar Ideen... du etwa nicht?“

„Doch, schon… Aber das können wir auch nach dem Training noch machen.“

„Das stimmt auch. Und ich habe irgendwo hier noch ne Flasche mit Massageöl stehen.“

„Hm, das klingt verführerisch.“

Leo nickte. „Ja. Sehr; sehr verführerisch.“

„Dann nehmen wir uns das doch einfach mal vor.“

„Oh ja“, raunte Leo und lehnte sich dann vor um Jojo zu küssen.

Zärtlich erwiderte Jojo den Kuss. 

Der Kuss blieb leicht und schließlich lösten sie sich voneinander um ihren Kakao zu trinken.

Eng aneinander gekuschelt genossen sie den Abend.

Schließlich gingen sie müde und erschöpft ins Bett und schliefen fast sofort ein.

***

Der nächste Morgen begann mit ziemlich viel Hektik, weil Jojo und Leo verschlafen hatten – beide hatten nicht daran gedacht den Wecker zu stellen.

Sie schafften es grade noch so pünktlich zum Trainingsbeginn.

„Morgen“, grüßte Maxi die beiden und grinste. „Das nächste Mal ruf ich euch an, damit ihr nicht zu spät kommt.“

„Wir müssen einfach dran denken den Wecker zu stellen“, grinste Leo. „Aber Jojo mag meinen Weckerton nicht...“

„Dann such dir einen anderen“, riet Marco ihm. „Das kann echt jegliche Romantik am Morgen zerstören.“

„Ich muss aber doch wach werden! Weißt du wie lange ich nach nem Ton gesucht habe, bei dem ich wach werde und auch bleibe?“

„Das kann Jojo jetzt ja erledigen.“

„Wir kriegen das schon hin“, sagte Jojo und lächelte Leo an.

Der erwiderte das Lächeln. „Vor allem müssen wir jetzt das Training hinkriegen.“ 

Sofort verschwand das Lächeln aus allen Gesichtern. „Ja... ich freu mich“, murmelte Maxi.

„Ja, gerade nach dem Spiel gestern.“ 

„Also los, warmlaufen und dann schön anstrengen damit die Laune von Flo nicht ganz in den Keller sackt“, sagte Marco.

„Da ist sie schon“, murrte Maxi düster, lief aber los. 

Auch die anderen setzten sich in Bewegung und drehten schweigend ihre Runden bis Flo sie zu sich rief.

Das anschließende Training war zwar als Regeneration angesagt, aber deutlich härter als die normalen Trainings nach einem Spiel, und machte überhaupt keinen Spaß.

Das lag auch vor allem dran, dass sie alle nicht wirklich gute Laune hatten. Mehr als einmal gerieten zwei Spieler aneinander und pflaumten sich an, und sie wirkten eher wie Amateure und nicht wie Profis.

Sie konnten nur froh sein, das nur wenige Fans das Training beobachteten.

Alle waren sie froh, als Flo endlich das Training beendete. „Nachher gibt es noch eine Analyse“, kündigte er an. „Also nach dem Mittag kommt gleich in den Videoraum.“

Innerlich seufzten sie – dieses unsägliche Spiel wollten sie so schnell wie möglich aus ihren Köpfen streichen und nicht noch lange analysieren!

Das behielten sie aber wohlweislich für sich. Florian sah im Moment nicht so aus, als würde er Wert auf eine Meinungsäußerung legen.

Er war sauer – wohl auf die Mannschaft beziehungsweise deren Leistung als auch auf sich selbst.

Also gingen sie schweigend in die Kabine, duschten und zogen sich an.

Die Stimmung beim Mittag war bei den meisten Mitspielern nicht gut, zu tief steckte der Stachel der Niederlage. Doch Jojo und Maxi waren etwas besser drauf, nachdem sie sich ausgesprochen hatten, konnten sie wieder anfangen normaler miteinander umzugehen.

Und das war vor allem für Leo und Marco eine echte Erleichterung, weil sie nicht mehr ständig den Vermittler spielen mussten.

„Wollt ihr heute Abend mal vorbeikommen?“, lud Maxi sie ein.

Jojo nickte. „Gern. Versuchen wir uns wieder am gemeinsamen Kochen?“

„Gute Idee – wir überlegen uns was und kaufen dafür ein“, bot Marco an. 

„Klingt nach einem Plan“, sagte Leo.

„Und bis dahin… müssen wir noch mal Flos Video über uns ergehen lassen.“

„Ich kann mich vor Freude kaum halten...“

„Na komm, kriegen wir auch noch durch.“

„Spaß macht das aber trotzdem nicht.“

„Nein, aber danach wird es schön.“

„Wollen wir beim Essen weiter motzen?“ schlug Marco vor. „Ich habe nämlich Hunger.“

„Wir können das Motzen auch ganz aussetzen - dann schmeckt es auch besser.“

„Versuchen wir es.“

„Dann erzähl mal von Weihnachten, Leo“, bat Marco, und so kam ein angenehmes Gespräch zustande. Das änderte sich jedoch, als sie schließlich in den Videoraum gingen wo Flo und das Trainerteam schon auf sie warteten. Die Stimmung war eisig, als sie sich setzen, und es wurde auch während der Analyse nicht besser. Schonungslos wurden ihnen die Fehler aufgezeigt, die sie gegen die Bayern gemacht hatten. Anfängerfehler. Konzentrationsfehler. Flo legte immer wieder den Finger in die Wunde und arbeitete brutal heraus, wo sie versagt hatten.


	38. Ruhige Zeit im Zimmer

Als sie nach langen und schrecklichen 60 Minuten den Raum verließen war die Stimmung auf einem neuen Tiefpunkt angelangt. 

„Eigentlich will ich mich nur noch verkriechen“, murmelte Jojo.

Leo nickte. „Auswandern hat noch nie so verlockend geklungen...“

„Aber wohin? Sibirien?“

„Die Antarktis soll ja auch sehr schön sein“, grinste Leo schief. 

„Auch kalt... obwohl... ist da nicht gerade Sommer? Lass uns mal in den Sommer fliegen:“

„Ihr spinnt“, sagte Marco. „Und jetzt lasst uns hier verschwinden. Treffen wir uns gegen sechs?“

„Ja, sechs klingt gut. Wir versuchen pünktlich zu sein“, zwinkerte Leo ihm zu.

„Wie gut, dass Maxi und ich auch Einkaufen fahren“, grinste Marco zurück. „Dann... viel Spaß und bis nachher.“

„Bis später“, verabschiedeten sie sich und fuhren nach Hause.“

Als sie in der Wohnung angekommen waren, schloss Jojo sofort die Arme um Leo und schmiegte sich an ihn. Leo zog ihn fest an sich und streichelte seinen Rücken.

„Das war ein sehr unschöner Tag“, wisperte Jojo.

„Ja, aber es war unsere Schuld, oder?“

„Weiß ich...“

„Aber wir haben jetzt ja gelernt, was wir falsch gemacht haben, und wir werden es besser machen.

„Jojo seufzte und vergrub sein Gesicht an Leos Hals.“Shht... gegen Mainz und Köln wird es besser.“

Jojo brummte nur was.

„Und selbst, wenn nicht... wir haben uns, hm?“

Sofort festigte sich Jojos Griff um ihn.

„Ich... ich liebe dich, Jojo“, hörte er ein Wispern.

„Ich dich auch“, antwortete Jojo sofort.

„Siehst du, und das ist doch das wichtigste. Und mit Maxi läuft es auch besser. Der liebt dich nämlich auch.“

„Weiß ich alles.“

„Und... das zu wissen tut doch gut, oder?“

Jojo nickte.

„Dann denk daran und nicht an den Rest von dem, was heute noch so war.“

„Ich versuche es“, nuschelte Jojo.

„Das ist gut. Wollen wir dann mal ins Wohnzimmer gehen?“

Jojo nickte machte aber keine Anstalten sich von Leo zu lösen.

„Soll ich dich hintragen?“

„Nein, geht schon“, seufzte Jojo und ließ Leo los.

„Kakao?“, bot Leo an, der hatte Jojo am Vorabend so gutgetan. Aber Jojo schüttelte den Kopf und zog Leo mit sich zum Sofa. Leo setzte sich und zog Jojo an sich.

„Ich will grad einfach nur hier sitzen und... bei dir sein“, wisperte Jojo.

„Dann machen wir das doch einfach.“

„Ja“, sagte Jojo kaum hörbar und kuschelte sich an Leo.

„Decke?“, schlug Leo vor und zog gleich an einem Zipfel, um sie über Jojo auszubreiten.

„Mhm“, brummte Jojo.

„Gut so?“

„Perfekt.“

„Dann ist gut. Mach mal ein bisschen die Augen zu.“

„Ich will jetzt nicht schlafen.“

„Nicht müde?“

„Nicht wirklich.“

„Dann nur kuscheln?“

Jojo nickte. „Und... vielleicht ein bisschen Knutschen?“

„Das ist eine gute Idee“, nickte Leo und zog Jojo enger an sich.“

„Ich habe immer gute Ideen.“

„Weiß ich doch“, lächelte Leo ihn an und küsste ihn dann leicht.

Jojo schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss.

Allmählich vertieften sie den Kuss, und dann gingen Leos Hände auf Wanderschaft.

Jojo seufzte gegen Leos Lippen. Die Finger wanderten weiter unter den Bund von Jojos Shirt.

„Das ist gut“, wisperte Jojo und schob eine Hand in Leos Nacken.

„Das auch“, erwiderte Leo.

Jojo lächelte und streichelte die Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen.

„Hm, das fühlt sich gut an“, meinte Leo und küsste ihn wieder.

„Nur das Shirt stört“, wisperte Jojo.

„Dann ändern wir das doch.“, meinte Leo und zog das Shirt über den Kopf.

„Besser“, sagte Jojo. „Ich mag es, dich so anzusehen.“

„So mit ohne Stoff?“, grinste Leo.

„Ohne Stoff gefällt mir sehr. Für meinen Geschmack trägst du auch jetzt noch zu viel Stoff.“

„Oh, noch weniger Stoff? Und dann willst du mich auch bestimmt nicht mit unter die Decke lassen.“

„Unter der Decke könnte ich den Anblick doch nicht genießen!“

„War mir klar, mein kleiner Lustmolch.

„Jojo sah ihn empört an. „Ich bin kein Lustmolch. Ich bin ein Genießer.“

„Okay, als ein kleiner Genießer.“

„Und jetzt... weg mit der Hose“, forderte Jojo grinsend.

„Okay“, nickte Leo, stand kurz auf und zog seine Hose herunter.

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Überlegens, zog er sich auch gleich die Boxershorts aus.

Jojo grinste ein wenig unsicher, dann riss er sich zusammen und streichelte über Leos Brust.

Leo schob sich wieder zu ihm auf die Couch, forderte Jojo aber nicht auf, sich auch auszuziehen. Das hier war Jojos Show, also bestimmte er das Tempo.

Er fühlte, wie sein Freund langsam ruhiger wurde – und sich dann mutiger vorwagte. Jetzt beugte er sich vor und küsste seine Brust.

Leo schloss die Augen und genoss die zarten Berührungen.

Immer mutiger arbeitet sich Jojo vor und küsste nun seine Brustwarzen.

Ein Keuchen drang von Leos Lippen und er schob eine Hand in Jojos Nacken.

Er versuchte sich zurückzuhalten und Jojos Bewegungen nicht zu lenken, aber es fiel ihm schwer. 

Es war wichtig für Jojo, dass er sich die Zeit nahm und Leo sie ihm ließ.

Der Kleine war noch total unerfahren, das war immer wieder zu merken, aber er traute sich mehr, wenn man ihn ließ. So, wie er jetzt seine Hand zwischen Leos Beine gleiten ließ und seinen festen Schwanz umfasste.

Leo stöhnte heiser auf und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er leicht in Jojos Hand stieß.

Das schien Jojo nicht zu stören, denn er sog weiter an der Brustwarze.

Seine andere Hand lag an Leos Hüfte und strich dort zärtlich über die Haut.

Leo konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er lauter und schneller atmete.

Jojo sah hoch und leckte sich leicht über die Lippen.

„Was möchtest du jetzt machen?“, fragt Leo leise. 

„Ich...“, Jojo bewegte seine Hand an Leos Schwanz.

„Ja?“, fragte Leo rau.

Jojo biss sich kurz auf die Lippe, dann begann er sich langsam von Leos Brust abwärts zu küssen.

Am Bauchnabel vorbei arbeitete er sich tiefer.

Leo hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an und verhielt sich so still wie möglich.

Schließlich hatte Jojo sein Ziel erreicht und berührte die Spitze des Schwanzes mit den Lippen.

„Gott Jojo“, wisperte Leo.

So ermutigt leckte er einmal darüber, dann nahm er den Schwanz in den Mund.

Ganz leicht sog er an der Spitze.

„Ja!“, keuchte Leo auf.

Wieder sah Jojo von unten zu ihm hoch und begann stärker zu saugen.

Gerade der Blick aus den dunklen Augen war so dermaßen heiß, dass Leo sich kaum zurückhalten konnte.

Aber er wollte noch nicht, dass es zu Ende ging.

„Nicht… so schnell“, bat er daher heiser. 

Jojo nickte und ließ Leos Schwanz aus seinem Mund gleiten.

Beruhigend streichelte er über Leos Oberschenkel, und sah ihn dabei an.

„Wollen... wollen wir ins Schlafzimmer?“ wisperte er.

„Ja, das ist… bequemer“, stimmte Leo zu.

Jojo schob sich vom Sofa und griff nach Leos Hand.

Er zog ihn mit sich vom Sofa hoch und dann ins Schlafzimmer.

Vor dem Bett blieben sie stehen und Jojo überlegte kurz. Dann zog er sich das Shirt über den Kopf und ließ es auf den Boden fallen.

„Ziehst du dich auch gleich ganz aus“, bat Leo ihn jetzt doch.

Jojo nickte und fummelte an seiner Hose herum.

„Soll ich dir helfen?“ 

„Bitte“, flüsterte Jojo.

Leo nickte, legte eine Hand auf Jojos Hüfte und öffnete mit der anderen die Hose. 

Jojo atmete hörbar erleichtert aus, als der unangenehme Druck von seinem Schwanz verschwand.

Dann legte sich Leos Hand auf seinen Schritt. 

Jojo keuchte auf.

„Komm ins Bett“, raunte Leo rau.

„Erst... erst die Boxershorts“, wisperte Jojo.

Leo lächelte und zog ihm langsam die Shorts herunter. 

Wenig später waren sie beide komplett nackt.

Eigentlich hatte Leo ja gleich ins Bett gehen wollen, aber als er Jojo so vor sich stehen sah, musste er ihn doch gleich anfassen.

Mit der einen Hand fuhr er über Jojos Brust, während sich die andere um seinen Schwanz schloss.

„Leo“, war es nun an Jojo heiser zu keuchen.

„Du siehst so heiß aus“, raunte Leo.

Jojo beugte sich vor um ihn zu küssen – zum Antworten fühlte er sich jetzt nicht mehr in der Lage.

Leo erwiderte den Kuss sofort und voller Leidenschaft.

Dabei schob er Jojo wieder in Richtung Bett.

Als Jojo gegen das Bett stieß schlang er die Arme um Leo und ließ sich nach hinten sinken.

Mit einem leisen Lachen landete Leo auf ihm. 

Jojo grinste leicht. „Das war jetzt... sehr schwungvoll.“

„Ja, aber auch sehr schön.“

„Find ich auch“, wisperte Jojo.

„So, und wo waren wir stehen geblieben?“

„Mhm, ich weiß nicht“, grinste Jojo und schob eine Hand auf Leos Hintern.

„Das ist schon mal ein guter Anfang“, meinte Leo und drängte sich an ihn.

Jojo keuchte auf als sein Schwanz gegen Leos Oberschenkel rieb.

Schon bald jedoch stoppte Leo ihn, indem er sich von ihm löste und neben ihn legte. „Nicht so schnell.“

„Was hast du vor?“ fragte Jojo mit heiserer Stimme.

„Was auch immer du willst.“

„Dich“, wisperte Jojo.

Leo lachte leise und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. „Und... wie willst du mich?“

Jojos Wangen färbten sich deutlich rot und er hob leicht die Hüfte an.

Langsam schob sich ein Lächeln auf Leos Gesicht. „Dann kriegst du mich auch.“

„Ich... also... du bist der Erste“, wisperte Jojo kaum hörbar.

„Das habe ich ich mir schon gedacht. Und ich werde ganz langsam machen, versprochen.“

„Ich vertrau dir“, nickte Jojo.

„Das kannst du auch. Immer. Ich liebe dich“, wisperte Leo und küsste ihn. Dabei legte er eine Hand auf Jojos Hüfte und bedeutete ihm so, sich auf die Seite zu drehen.

Jojo folgte der Berührung und wartete mit klopfendem Herzen auf alles was folgen würde.

Langsam schob sich Leos Hand auf seinen Hintern, dabei küsste er ihn weiter 

Mit einem Seufzen schloss Jojo die Augen und genoss die Berührungen und Küsse.

Ganz vorsichtig und fast unauffällig schlichen sich die Finger zwischen seine Pobacken.

Sofort wurde Jojos Atmung schneller.

„Hm? Okay?“, fragte Leo leise nach. 

Jojo nickte nur. 

Einer der Finger massierten ihn vorsichtig, dann hörte Leo auf einmal auf und nahm seine Hand weg. 

„Warum hörst du auf?“ fragte Jojo heiser. 

„Weil es so nicht schön wird für dich“, erklärte Leo und löste sich ganz von Jojo um im Nachttisch zu kramen. 

„Beeil dich“, bat Jojo. 

„Schon fertig“, raunte Leo und drehte sich wieder zu ihm. 

Erwartungsvoll sah Jojo ihn an. 

Vor seinen Augen gab Leo etwas Gel auf seine Finger, dann küsste er Jojo und führte seine Hand wieder zwischen seine Beine. 

Instinktiv spreizte Jojo seine Beine damit Leo mehr Platz hatte. 

Dann fühlte er es, fühlte, wie Leos Fingerspitze langsam in ihn eindrang. 

Im ersten Moment war es seltsam, so von Leo berührt zu werden. Jojo hatte natürlich schon allein etwas experimentiert, aber das war überhaupt nicht vergleichbar. 

Einen fremden Finger hier zu spüren war etwas ganz Anderes! 

Aber Leo ging ganz langsam vor und ließ ihm Zeit, sich daran zu gewöhnen. 

Mehrfach nahm er Gel nach, bis schließlich drei Finger in Jojo waren. 

„Leo bitte“, stöhnte Jojo schließlich. „Will nicht mehr warten.“ 

„Dann... dreh dich auf den Bauch. So ist es am einfachsten.“ 

„Aber ich will dich sehen“, sagte Jojo kopfschüttelnd. 

„Okay... dann leg dich auf den Rücken.“ Leo schob ihn zurecht und stopfte dann die Decke und ein Kissen unter seinen Hintern. 

Jojo lächelte ihn an. „Ich bin bereit“, sagte er mit ganz leicht zitternder Stimme. 

Leo nickte und küsste ihn noch einmal, erst auf die Lippen, dann arbeitete er sich tiefer über die Brust zu seinem Schwanz, den er küsste und dann ganz in den Mund nahm. 

Jojo stöhnte überrascht auf und krallte eine Hand in das Laken unter sich. 

Leo sog einmal und leckte um die Spitze, dann ließ er den Schwanz wieder frei und positionierte sich. 

Atemlos blickte Jojo ihn an und nickte dann kaum wahrnehmbar. 

Ganz langsam schob sich Leo in ihn. 

Immer wieder hielt er inne, auch wenn ihm das wahnsinnig schwer viel. Aber er erinnerte sich noch gut an sein erstes Mal und wusste darum, wie wichtig es war, vorsichtig und langsam vorzugehen. 

Es sollte für sie beide schön werden. 

Er biss sich auf die Lippe und schob sich ganz langsam weiter. 

Dabei behielt er Jojo ganz genau im Auge. 

Der verzog zwar hin und wieder leicht das Gesicht, aber entspannte sich auch immer wieder. 

Schließlich war Leo ganz in ihm. 

Dort verharrte er und atmete erst einmal tief durch. 

„Leo“, keuchte Jojo schließlich und hob ganz leicht seine Hüfte an. 

Sofort nickte Leo und begann sich zu bewegen, erst ganz langsam, dann wurde er aber immer schneller. 

Es dauerte nicht lange und Jojo stöhnte immer lauter. 

Auch Leo wurde lauter und bewegte sich hektischer. 

Mit einer Hand griff er zwischen und umfasste Jojos Schwanz. 

Der zuckte sofort, und mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen kam Jojo. 

Und das brachte auch Leo über die Klippe. 

Er kam heftig, dann ließ er sich nach vorne auf Jojo sinken. 

Erschöpft schlang Jojo einen Arm um Leo und schloss schwer atmend die Augen. 

„Alles okay bei dir?“, fragte Leo leise. 

Jojo nickte. „Oh ja... mehr als ok.“ 

„Schön“, flüsterte Leo und zog sich ganz vorsichtig aus Leo zurück. 

Jojo gab ein Knurren von sich. 

„Ich weiß... aber das dauert nicht lange.“ 

„Komm wieder her“, wisperte Jojo und streckte die Arme nach ihm aus. 

„Moment“, bat Leo, zog das Kondom ab - wann hatte er das überhaupt übergezogen - und säuberte dann Jojo mit einem Tusch. 

Erst dann ließ er sich wieder in Jojos Arme ziehen. 

Er schmiegte sich eng an ihn und küsste seinen Hals. 

„Schön“, wisperte Jojo. 

„Ja, sehr schön.“ Mit einer Hand zog Leo eine Decke über sie. 

„Wir müssen bald zu Maxi und Marco“, nuschelte Jojo und kuschelte sich enger an Leo. 

„Ruf sie an, dass wir später kommen“, bat Leo. 

„Mhm... Handy ist im Wohnzimmer.“ 

„Dann rufen wir nicht an.“ 

Jojo grinste. „Genau. Sie werden ja sehen, dass wir nicht da sind. Oder so.“ 

Leo hob den Kopf und sah auf die Uhr an der Wand. „Halbe Stunde haben wir noch, ehe wir losmüssen. Das geht schon.“ 

„Ok“, nickte Jojo. 

Damit kuschelte er sich eng an Leo und schloss die Augen. 

Leo lächelte und Jojo einfach nur im Arm. 

Er fühlte, wie sein Freund langsam tatsächlich einschlief.

Leo blieb wach, ganz absagen wollte er die Verabredung mit Maxi und Marco auch nicht, außerdem mussten sie ja eh noch zu Abend essen.

Um kurz vor sechs begann er Jojo zärtlich zu wecken, küsste ihn und streichelte ihm über den Rücken.

„Hm?“ machte Jojo und blinzelte verschlafen.

„Hunger?“, fragte Leo leise. 

„Ja, was essen könnte ich jetzt schon.“

„Meinst du, du kannst dafür auch aufstehen?“

„Muss ich wohl“, grinste Jojo. „Maxi und Marco warten ja bestimmt schon.“

„Ja, vermutlich. Dann komm.“ Leo küsste ihn noch einmal, dann löste er sich von ihm.

Jojo richtete sich auf. „Meinst du wir haben noch Zeit für ne schnelle Dusche?“

„Klar – kommen wir halt ein bisschen später.“

„Zusammen?“ grinste Jojo.

„Du willst nicht pünktlich kommen, was?“, erwiderte Leo das Grinsen.

„Doch natürlich“, lachte Jojo. „Wir sparen doch voll viel Zeit, wenn wir zusammen duschen.“

Leo lachte, „Dein Wort…“

„Los komm, sonst trödeln wir hier nur noch mehr rum“, grinste Jojo und schob sich aus dem Bett.

„Man merkt, dass du ausgeruht bist“, seufzte Leo gespielt.

„Na komm, so lange habe ich nun auch nicht geschlafen.“

„Nein, hast du nicht. Halbe Stunde vielleicht.“

„Na siehst du“, sagte Jojo und zog Leo mit sich.

Sie gingen ins Bad, und Leo stellte die Regenwasserdusche ein.

„Ich mag deine Dusche“, sagte Jojo mit einem genüsslichen Seufzen.

„Wir können gern öfter zusammen hier duschen.“ 

Jojo nickte sofort und schmiegte sich an Leo.

„Schmusig?“, fragte Leo und zog ihn an sich.

„Ein bisschen“, nuschelte Jojo.

„Mag ich…“

„Ich auch.“

Leo begann ihm über den Rücken zu streicheln.

Es war schließlich Jojos Magenknurren, dass sie zur Eile antrieb. Schnell wuschen sie sich fertig und zogen sich dann an.

Gegen zwanzig nach sechs kamen sie bei Jojos Zuhause an. 

„Wir sind da!“ rief Jojo, als er die Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen hatte.

„Na, hat das Bett euch doch wieder losgelassen? Wir wollten schon zu Hilfe eilen“, lachte Maxi und kam auf die beiden zu.

„Ich hoffe das Essen ist fertig, ich habe nämlich Hunger!“ sagte Jojo.

„Wir wollten zusammen kochen, hast du das schon vergessen, Kleiner?“

„Ach ja, da war ja was“, sagte Jojo.

„Wir haben aber schon angefangen“, meinte Marco, der jetzt auch aus der Küche kam. „Oh, ihr seht zufrieden aus…“

„Ich wäre noch zufriedener, wenn es schon was zu essen gäbe“, murmelte Jojo. „Was habt ihr euch denn überhaupt überlegt?“

„Orientalischer Hackfleisch - Reis – Auflauf. Mal gucken, wie der wird.“

„Auflauf heißt Käse, also wird es gut“, lachte Leo. „Was sollen wir machen?“

„Der Reis ist schon gar, ihr könntet die Zwiebeln würfeln, wir braten das Hackfleisch inzwischen an.“

„Das war klar“, seufzte Jojo. „Du willst mich zum weinen bringen.“

„Hase, du kannst auch das Hackfleisch anbraten“, bot Maxi an.

Jojo sah ihn empört an. „Und dann krieg ich wieder zu hören, dass es angebrannt ist. Wie wärs, wenn ich das ganze... überwache?“

„Leo kann das anbraten ja überwachen.“

„Wenn ihr noch lange diskutiert dauert das mit dem Essen noch viel länger“, sagte Leo.

„Also, Jojo – schnippeln oder braten?“ 

„Braten“, brummte Jojo schließlich. „Ist immer noch besser als Zwiebeln schneiden.“

„Wir beide zusammen“, beschloss Leo, „die anderen können schnippeln.“

Jojo nickte und zog Leo mit sich.

Sie brieten das Fleisch an und bereiteten dann zusammen den Auflauf zu. Schließlich kam die Auflaufform in den Ofen.

„Wie lange braucht der jetzt?“ fragte Jojo.

„Ich stell erstmal auf ne halbe Stunde, aber vielleicht auch länger.“

„Guck doch mal in den Kühlschrank und nimm dir ne Kleinigkeit“, schlug Leo vor. „Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du verhungerst.“

„Magst du auch was?“, fragte Jojo und trat an den Kühlschrank. „Hier sind noch BabyBel da.“   
„Dann schmeiß mal eine Runde“, sagte Maxi. „Hunger habe ich auch.“

Jojo lachte und holte eine Handvoll BabyBels heraus und warf sie den anderen zu.  
„Wollen wir uns nicht ins Wohnzimmer setzen?“ schlug Marco vor. „Das Ding wird nicht schneller fertig, nur, weil wir hier rumstehen.“

Sie machten es sich bequem und unterhielten sich über dies und das. Es war schön zu sehen, dass sich Maxi und Jojo wieder aneinander angenähert hatten und sogar wieder Scherze miteinander machen konnten.

Wenn nicht das Spiel gegen die Bayern gewesen wäre, wäre tatsächlich alles perfekt gewesen.  
Sie schafften es aber das Spiel zur Seite zu schieben und an andere, schönere Dinge zu denken.  
Nach guten vierzig Minuten war dann auch endlich der Auflauf fertig und die vier konnten essen.

Auch danach blieb die Stimmung gut, und die vier hatten viel Spaß.


	39. Nervosität

Die vier konnten die gute Stimmung auch in den nächsten Wochen halten, auch wenn die Ergebnisse der Spiele gegen Mainz und Köln es nicht immer einfach machten. Wie befürchtet überwinterten sie tatsächlich auf dem 17. Platz, und gerade nach der letzten Niederlage ging es allen vieren nicht gut. 

Über Weihnachten konnten sie abschalten, auch wenn die jeweiligen Freunde ihnen sehr fehlten. Sehnsuchtsvolle Telefonate konnten die Nähe nicht ersetzen.

Am zweiten Weihnachtstag fuhr Maxi dann wie geplant nach Österreich um Marco zu besuchen. Jojo blieb zu Hause in Hannover, ehe er dann am 30. Dezember zurück nach Bremen fuhr. Maxi und Marco wollten am Abend zurückkommen, so hatten sie noch den ganzen morgigen Tag um letzte Einkäufe zu erledigen.

Am Nachmittag würde er Leo dann endlich wiedersehen! Es war zwar nur eine Woche gewesen, aber sein Freund fehlte ihm so unendlich. Er beneidete seinen Bruder und Marco, die nicht nur zusammen gewesen waren, sondern auch Familie, Schnee und gutes Essen in Österreich hatten genießen können.

Aber Leo sah seine Familie so selten, da wollte er nicht stören. Außerdem waren sie ja noch gar nicht so lange zusammen. Beim nächsten Familienfest würde er dann ja eventuell auch mit dabei sein.

Immerhin würde er am Abend schon Leos Bruder Gabriel kennenlernen. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto nervöser wurde er.

Was wenn Gabriel ihn nicht mochte?

Oder wenn Gabriel ein totaler Idiot war?

Jojo holte tief Luft. Nein, Gabriel war bestimmt kein Idiot, schließlich war er Leos Bruder. Und Leo war sich sicher gewesen, dass Gabriel ihn mögen würde. Also sollte er sich nicht so verrückt machen.

Er atmete tief durch und widmete sich wieder seiner Einkaufsliste. Damit konnte er sich von seinen blöden Bedenken ablenken.

Das meiste hatten sie bereits vor Weihnachten besorgt - Getränke, Knabberzeug und all sowas. Es fehlten eigentlich nur die frischen Zutaten.

Brot, einiges für die Salate, die Liste war am Ende doch recht lang geworden.

Aber sie würden ja auch ne Menge Leute werden - und Fußballer hatten einen gesunden Appetit.

Er war froh, dass er das alles nicht alleine einkaufen musste! Ungeduldig saß Leo auf die Uhr. Er hatte zwischendurch auch überlegt, seinen Bruder und Marco vom Flughafen abzuholen, das aber angesichts des Schmuddelwetters verworfen. Langsam konnten die beiden aber auch eintreffen.

Er war grade dabei Maxi ne WhatsApp zu schreiben, als er den Schlüssel in der Wohnungstür hörte.

„Brauch ich wohl nicht mehr“, grinste er, als er das Handy zur Seite legte und in den Flur trat.

„Oh guck mal, das Begrüßungskomitee wartet schon“, sagte Maxi fröhlich

„Sehnsüchtigst“, grinste Jojo und umarmte ihn kurz. „Schön, dass ihr wieder da seid.“ 

Auch Marco umarmte ihn und schob dann die Taschen in den Flur. „Der Abflug hat sich so verzögert, das war echt ätzend“, sagte er.

„Und ich warte hier… einsam und verlassen… bin das doch gar nicht gewohnt!“

„Leo auch noch nicht da? Oder kommt der erst morgen?“ fragte Maxi.

„Kommt erst morgen, gleich zusammen mit Gabriel.“

„Oh dann ist morgen der Tag der Tage“, grinste Marco. „Nervös?“

„Schon“, gab Jojo zu. „Warst du doch auch, bevor du unsere Familie kennengelernt hast.“

„Ja natürlich. Das ist ja auch ein besonderer Schritt.“

„Also lenkt mich mal ab, ja?“

„Soll ich uns mal eine Runde Kakao machen?“ schlug Marco vor.

„Das wäre lieb“, meinte Maxi. „Und wir beide gehen schon mal ins Wohnzimmer.“

„Ok“, sagte Jojo und folgte seinem Bruder ins Wohnzimmer.

„Ah, du hast schon an der Einkaufsliste gearbeitet?“, bemerkte Maxi, als sie sich setzten.

„Ja, sonst verzetteln wir uns morgen noch total.“

„Gute Idee, zeig mal, was schon draufsteht.“

Jojo hielt ihm den Zettel hin und Maxi las die Punkte schnell durch. „Mir fällt spontan nichts mehr ein.“ 

„Gut - und wenn doch was fehlt, fällt uns das hoffentlich beim Einkaufen ein.“ 

„Wir haben genug zu trinken und zu essen um die komplette Mannschaft zu versorgen. Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendwas Wichtiges fehlt.“ 

„Es geht ja nicht nur darum satt zu werden, sondern darum Spaß zu haben.“ 

„Das werden wir schon.“ 

„Okay, dann ist das hier die endgültige... Oh, der Kakao.“ 

„Ja und wenn du noch weißt wo wir die Keksdose hingepackt haben, dann gibt es sogar Plätzchen von Oma“, grinste Marco und stellte die Tassen auf den Tisch. „Meine Oma wollte uns unbedingt was mitgeben.“ 

„Die Dose ist in deiner Tasche, ganz unten. Und die Kekse sind großartig.“ 

„Wartet, dann hol ich sie schnell“, sagte Marco. 

Schon war er wieder verschwunden und kehrte kurz darauf mit einer hübsch verzierten Keksdose zurück. 

„Na da bin ich mal gespannt“, sagte Jojo. 

Marco öffnete die Dose und hielt sie Jojo hin. „Sie sind Sünde - aber sie sind die Sünde wert.“ 

„Oh ich sündige gern“, grinste Jojo und griff zu. 

Es war ein recht dickes Gebäck, zwei Kekse übereinander mit Schokoüberzug und einer Mandel in der Schokolade. Als Jojo abbiss, schmeckte er fruchtige Marmelade zwischen den Keksen. 

„Gut oder?“ fragte Maxi und griff sich ebenfalls einen Keks. 

„Der Hammer“, schwärmte Jojo. 

„Damit bekommt meine Oma noch alle“, grinste Marco. 

„Sie muss dich - euch - sehr lieben, wenn sie euch diese Köstlichkeiten mitgibt.“ 

„Ich bin ihr Lieblingsenkel“, lachte Marco. 

„Hat sie noch mehr als nur dich?“, grinste Jojo ihn gleich an. 

„Das ist überhaupt nicht wichtig.“ 

„Aha“, machte Jojo nur. 

„Nimm noch nen Brabanzerl“, sagte Marco. 

„Einen was?“ 

Maxi lachte. „Versuchs gar nicht erst auszusprechen Jojo. Dazu muss man Ösi sein.“ 

„Dürfen wir Braba sagen? Das kriegt auch meine norddeutsche Zunge hin.“ 

„Ihr Banausen“, schnaubte Marco. „Das ist ganz einfach. Brabanzerl.“ 

„Bra... ban...zer...l“, brachte Jojo stockend heraus. 

„Ihr dürft Braba sagen“, sagte Marco. 

„Danke“, lachte Maxi und nahm sich ebenfalls noch einen. 

„Also, wir hatten uns grad über die Einkaufsliste unterhalten“, sagte Jojo und schob Marco die Liste hin. 

Der las sie sich ebenfalls durch. „Ich denke, damit haben wir alles.“ 

„Sehr schön“, sagte Jojo. 

Unauffällig schloss Marco die Keksdose wieder und setzte sich zu ihnen aufs Sofa. 

„Und was machen wir drei Hübschen jetzt? Wollen wir nen Film gucken?“ 

„Ja, aber keinen Weihnachtsfilm!“, bestimmte Maxi. 

„Nein, Weihnachten ist vorbei“, sagte Jojo. „Ich dachte an den neuen Men in Black.“ 

„Klingt gut, den nehmen wir“, beschlossen Marco und Maxi schnell und starteten den Film. 

Der Film war eine nette Unterhaltung und lenkte Jojo ganz gut davon ab, Leo zu sehr zu vermissen. 

Über den Film hatten sie die Zeit vergessen, so dass sie nur noch ein kleines Abendbrot zu sich nahmen, ehe sie ins Bett gingen. 

Als Jojo im Bett lag, griff er sich sein Handy und tippte eine kurze Nachricht an Leo. [Noch wach?] 

[Vermiss dich auch], war die kurze Antwort. 

[Telefonieren?] 

Schon vibrierte Jojos Handy. 

Jojo lächelte und nahm das Gespräch an. „Hey du“, sagte er leise. 

„Hey“, hörte er Leos ebenso leise Stimme. 

„Ich bin froh, dass du morgen wiederkommst.“ 

„Ich bin auch froh, dass ich dich morgen wiedersehe.“ 

„Weißt du schon, wann ihr ungefähr ankommt?“ 

„Wir wollen irgendwann im Laufe des Vormittags losfahren und brauchen etwa drei Stunden. Wenn es glattgeht, sind wir dann gegen zwei oder so da.“ 

„Das dauert noch so furchtbar lange“, seufzte Jojo. 

„Ich wäre auch am liebsten jetzt schon bei dir.“ 

„diese Nacht müssen wir noch durchstehen. Immerhin werde ich morgen Vormittag so viel zu tun haben, dass ich gut abgelenkt sein werde.“ 

„Die beide M&Ms werden dich durch die Geschäfte jagen, ich sehe es schon vor mir.“ 

„Na wir werden uns aufteilen, sonst wird das zu stressig.“ 

„Und dann esst ihr was Schönes zu Mittag, und dann kommen Gabriel und ich auch schon an.“ 

„Ne Kleinigkeit. Das richtige Essen gibt es dann ja abends. Und nach dem ganzen Geschlemme an Weihnachten müssen wir langsam anfangen wieder etwas kürzer zu treten.“ 

„Ich sehe dich schon vor mir - kleiner Pummel.“ 

„Hey! Ich bin kein Pummel. Du kannst dich morgen gern davon überzeugen.“ 

„Das werde ich - liebend gerne. Ich werde das ganz genau untersuchen.“ 

„Oh ja? Dann freu ich mich jetzt schon darauf.“ 

„Ach ja? Bist du so zuversichtlich, dass ich kein bisschen Pummel finden werde?“ 

„Bin ich. Aber was ist mit dir? Muss ich Angst haben?“ 

„Ich bin sehr brav geblieben“, behauptete Leo. 

Jojo gähnte leicht. „Wir werden das ja morgen sehen. Du und ich.“ 

„So müde? Dann schlaf, ja. Wir sehen uns ja morgen wieder.“ 

„Ich liebe dich“, wisperte Jojo. 

„Ich liebe dich auch, Jojo“, antwortete Leo ebenso leise. 

„Dann... gute Nacht und bis morgen Leo.“ 

„Bis morgen“, verabschiedete sich Leo und legte auf. 

Jojo gähnte erneut und kuschelte sich dann in seine Decke. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann war er tief und fest eingeschlafen.

***  
Jojo war gerade aufgewacht und räkelte sich gemütlich, als es an seine Tür klopfte. „Hey, Schlafmütze…“

„Morgen“, sagte Jojo und lächelte Maxi noch ein wenig verschlafen an.

„Magst du dich langsam fertigmachen? Gibt gleich Frühstück.“

Jojo gähnte und nickte. „Ja, ich komm sofort.“

„Kein Stress, noch ist Urlaub.“

„Aber wir haben heute Vormittag volles Programm. Wir sollten das mit dem Einkaufen nicht so weit rausschieben, sonst ist es überall so voll.“

„Schon, aber auf fünf Minuten kommt es nicht an.“

Jojo nickte und schob sich langsam aus dem Bett.

Er machte sich fertig und ging dann in die Küche. 

Der Frühstückstisch war schon fertig gedeckt und Marco war grade dabei Kaffee zu kochen.

„Ich fühl mich verwöhnt“, lächelte Jojo, als er sich setzte. „Danke.“

„Ist doch kein Ding“, sagte Maxi. „Nur auf frische Brötchen musst du verzichten, die haben wir nicht besorgt. Aber die Aufbackbrötchen sind ja auch lecker.“

„Sind doch echt okay, die Dinger – so anspruchsvoll bin ich ja nicht.“

„So, Kaffee ist jetzt auch fertig“, sagte Marco und brachte die Kanne zum Tisch. „Dann können wir ja anfangen.“

Sie ließen sich Zeit beim Frühstück und unterhielten sich lange, vor allem über Marcos Familie und die Zeit in Österreich.

„Ich wäre ja gern ein bisschen Snowboard gefahren“, sagte Maxi. „Aber dann hätte Flo mich vermutlich geköpft...“

„Und ich auch, wenn dir was passiert wäre. Schlittenfahren geht doch aber.“ 

„Ja, das war schon cool“, gab Maxi zu.

„Und die beschneiten Bäume auf deinen Bildern – ich bin ja so neidisch.“ 

„Ich hatte dir ja angeboten, dass du mitkommen kannst“, sagte Marco. 

„Ich wollte euch nicht stören. Neidisch sein kann ich trotzdem. Konnte ja noch nicht mal in den Harz fahren, da ist auch kein Schnee.“

„Ne, mit Winter ist dieses Jahr hier in Norddeutschland so gar nichts.“

„Letztes Jahr ja auch schon nicht…“

„Wenn ich ans Training denke, bin ich ganz froh, wenn wir keinen Schnee haben“, meinte Maxi.

„Ja, das stimmt, aber ich vermiss ihn trotzdem“, beharrte Jojo.

„Ok, dann bestellen wir eine kleine persönliche Schneewolke für dich“, lachte Marco. „Wie in dem einen Disney-Film. Da hatte der Schneemann auch eine.“

„Ja, bitte, ein Schneewölkchen für mich.“ 

Maxi grinste. „Mag denn Leo Schnee? Sonst wird das mit Knutschen und so nichts mehr.“

„Ich denke schon – er mochte eure Schneebilder jedenfalls auch.“

„Habt ihr euch schon überlegt, wie wir die Einkaufsliste am besten aufteilen?“ fragte Marco.

„Nee – ich glaub, das sollten wir gleich mal machen. Fleischer, Gemüse, Bäcker und Supermarkt?“ 

„Gemüse können wir aber auch im Supermarkt holen, oder?“

„Von Ali ist es aber frischer.“

„Stimmt. Willst du dann zu Ali und zum Bäcker und Maxi und ich fahren zum Supermarkt?“ schlug Marco vor.

„Dann mach ich auch den Fleischer, der ist da ja auch in der Ecke.“ 

„Ok, das klingt doch gut.“

„Dann lass uns mal aufessen – und dann los.“

Schnell aßen sie auf und machten sich dann wie besprochen getrennt auf den Weg zu den jeweiligen Geschäften. 

Jojo fühlte sich ziemlich bepackt, als er die Sachen anderthalb Stunden später in die Wohnung schleppte.

Er war froh, dass er mit den Einkäufen durch war. Vor allem beim Bäcker und Fleischer hatte er eine gefühlte Ewigkeit anstehen müssen. 

Immerhin hatte er alles bekommen, was sie geplant hatten, und musste die Sachen jetzt nur noch wegpacken.

Er war grade fertig mit einräumen als auch Maxi und Marco zurückkamen.

„Siehste, er ist doch vor uns da“, meinte Marco und grinste Maxi an.

„Kein Wunder, so lange, wie wir an der Kasse gestanden haben“, sagte Maxi. 

„Hey, ich hatte immerhin drei Kassen!“, protestierte Jojo.

„Du bist unser Held“, lachte Marco.

„Das wollte ich hören. Jetzt erstmal Pause, und dann bereiten wir vor?“, schlug Jojo vor. 

„Und essen zwischendurch was zu Mittag. Wir haben ein paar Griechische Salate mit Fladenbrot besorgt“, sagte Maxi.

„Oh, lecker. Aber nicht zu viel, heute Abend gibt es noch so viel.“ 

„Deshalb ja auch Salate und von jedem nur ein bisschen“, sagte Marco.

„Das ist gut. Aber trotzdem erstmal Pause. Wenn ihr euer Zeug weggebracht habt, dann kommt einfach nach ins Wohnzimmer.“

„Machen wir“, sagte Maxi und ging mit Marco in die Küche.

Jojo dagegen ging ins Wohnzimmer und sah auf sein Handy. Am liebsten hätte er Leo angerufen, aber der fuhr vermutlich. Und Gabriel musste ihre Gespräche ja nun nicht mitbekommen.

„Jojo, willst du Tee?“ rief Maxi aus der Küche.

„Ja, gern. Irgendwas Fruchtiges, bitte.“

„Ok!“

Jojo kuschelte sich ein und las die letzten WhatsApp von Leo – und lächelte dabei verliebt. 

„Da fliegen ja schon wieder die Herzchen“, bemerkte Marco, als er wenig später ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Guck euch mal an...“, murmelte Jojo und scrollte weiter durch die sehnsuchtsvollen Nachrichten.

„Ich weiß, wir sind nicht besser. Aber das ist doch auch das Schöne am Verliebtsein.“

Jojo lächelte leicht. „Ja, es ist total schön.“

„Und es steht dir. Richtig gut sogar.“

Jojos Lächeln wurde weicher. „Danke… es fühlt ich unglaublich an. Ganz anders als im Sommer. Weil es nicht nur eine Schwärmerei ist.“

Marco lachte leise. „Das beruhigt mich.“

„Keine Sorge, ich werde dich nicht noch angraben.“ 

„Darum mach ich mir auch keine Sorge. Aber ich bin froh, dass du für mich doch nur geschwärmt hast und in Leo richtig verliebt bist.“

„Andersrum wäre auch ziemlich doof.“, grinste Jojo.

Marco nickte. „Ich bin froh, dass wir es geschafft haben Freunde zu bleiben, Jojo.“

„Das bin ich auch, du bist schließlich ein echt guter Freund.“

„So ihr beiden, hier kommt der Tee“, sagte Maxi.

„Danke“, nahm Jojo den Becher entgegen.

Maxi setzte sich zu ihnen und kuschelte sich an Marco.

Ein bisschen neidisch guckte Jojo zu ihnen. Er hatte ja jetzt Leo, allzu neidisch musste er ja nicht mehr sein, aber in diesem Moment war sein Freund schließlich nicht bei ihm.

„Wann wollte Leo hier sein?“ fragte Maxi.

„Sie wollten am späten Vormittag losfahren und so gegen zwei oder so hier sein.“

„Dann sind das ja nur ein paar Stunden, die du aushalten musst Jojo.“

„Ich schaff das schon.“

„Dann würde ich vorschlagen, wir fangen jetzt mal mit den Vorbereitungen an“, schlug Marco vor.

„Ja, Kartoffelsalat und Nudelsalat müssen ja auch noch durchziehen.“

„Dann mal los“, sagte Marco und scheuchte Maxi und Jojo in die Küche.

Gemeinsam arbeiteten sie an den Salaten, die ziemlich lecker wurden, und aßen dann ihr griechisches Mittagessen.

„So, was müssen wir noch vorbereiten?“ fragte Jojo danach.

„Wir können langsam Geschirr und sowas hinstellen“, überlegte Maxi, „dann haben wir das schon fertig, wenn Leo kommt.“

„Und wir sollten die Getränke aus dem Keller hochholen.“

„Ja, das sollten wir auch machen. Bier in den Kühlschrank und so.“

„Marco, wir beide in den Keller und Jojo du das Geschirr?“

„Ist okay, aber verlauft euch nicht“, mahnte Jojo.

„Wir doch nicht“, grinste Marco.

„Dann mal ab mit euch“, grinste Jojo sie an und begann das Geschirr rauszuholen.

Dabei sah er immer wieder auf die Uhr. Aber irgendwie schien die Zeit überhaupt nicht vergehen zu wollen.

Er hatte Geschirr, Gläser, Besteck und so viel Anderes hatte er aufgedeckt und sah sich jetzt um. nur noch Leo fehlte.

Und so langsam könnten Maxi und Marco auch aus dem Keller wiederkommen.

Er hoffte echt, dass er die beiden nicht nachher hochholen musste.

Erstmal würde er jetzt aber neuen Tee kochen. Wenn Leo bald kam würde der sich bestimmt über einen Tee freuen.

Also setzte er einen leckeren Früchtetee auf und bereitete seine beiden Lieblingsbecher vor.

Und dann sah er auf die Uhr und wartete.

Marco und Maxi waren noch immer nicht wieder zurück, und Leo war auch noch nicht da.

Jojo seufzte und überlegte, ob er nicht lieber sofort in den Keller gehen sollte. Aber er wollte auch Leo auf keinen Fall verpassen.

Also blieb er sitzen und wartete zunehmend ungeduldiger.


	40. Silvester

Endlich klingelte es.

Jojo sprang auf und rannte zur Tür.

Er drückte den Summer und öffnete die Tür. Von unten drangen Stimmen zu ihm hoch. Offenbar hatten Maxi und Marco sich grade entschlossen auch nach oben zu kommen.

Sie begrüßten Leo und vermutlich Gabriel noch unten. Verdammt, das war doch sein Vorrecht, er sollte Leo begrüßen!

Endlich hörte Jojo wie Schritte hoch kamen und endlich kam Leo in Sicht.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken stürmte Jojo ihm entgegen und fiel ihm um den Hals.

Leo lachte leise und drückte ihn an sich. „Ich habe dich auch vermisst.“

„Bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist!“

„Ich auch. Das war viel zu lange“, wisperte Leo.

Jojo nickte und schmiegte sich eng an ihn.

„Lass uns reingehen. Gabriel hilft Marco und Maxi unten mit den Kisten, wir haben also einen kurzen Moment für uns.“

Jojo nickte und zog Leo gleich in die Wohnung.

Sobald sie im Flur waren, lehnte sich Leo vor und küsste Jojo stürmisch.

Überrascht keuchte Jojo auf, dann erwiderte er den Kuss ebenso leidenschaftlich.

„Den nächsten Urlaub verbringen wir nicht getrennt“, wisperte Leo gegen Jojos Lippen.

„Nein, ich mag nicht mehr so lange von dir getrennt sein.“

Leo lächelte und löste sich ein wenig von Jojo.

Dann sah er ihn an und fing leicht an zu lächeln.

„Was ist?“ fragte Jojo.

„Du siehst gut aus. Erholt.“

„Bin ich auch. Meine Eltern haben mich verwöhnt. Du siehst aber auch sehr gut aus. Und zufrieden.“

„Ich bin wieder bei dir, natürlich bin ich zufrieden.“

Jojo strahlte und griff nach Leos Händen. „Möchtest du Tee? ich habe grade welchen gekocht.“

„Ja, gern - und dann aufs Sofa.“

Jojo nickte und zog Leo mit in die Küche. „Mag dein Bruder auch Tee?“

„Ja, aber er trinkt ihn nur mit Zucker.“

„Na das ist kein Problem, Zucker haben wir auch da“, grinste Jojo.

„Dann ist gut - dann decken wir doch mal auf.“

„Und dann sollten wir vielleicht mal nach den dreien gucken. So lange kann es doch nicht dauern ein paar Kisten hoch zu tragen“, sagte Jojo kopfschüttelnd.

„Die beschnuppern sich erstmal. Und dann kommt die große Überraschung.“

„Er ahnt also nichts?“

„Nein. Maxi und Marco haben mich als Mitspieler eingeladen, und da sie von mir wissen, darf er auch von ihnen wissen.“

Jojo grinste. „Ich bin so gespannt, wie er darauf reagiert, dass wir zusammen sind.“

„Gleich sehen wir es ja.“

Jojo nickte und schmiegte sich dann an Leo. „Zucker ist im Schrank.“

„Den kriegt er später... sie kommen jetzt hoch.“

„Dann bringen wir doch den Tee mal ins Wohnzimmer“, sagte Jojo.

Leo schüttelte den Kopf. „Machen wir nach der Begrüßung.“

„Na gut, dann gehen wir ihnen mal entgegen.“

Hand in Hand traten sie aus der Küche, dann zog Leo Jojo wieder fest an sich.

Jojo gab ein zufriedenes Brummen von sich und kuschelte sich an ihn.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf, und Maxi und Marco kamen herein - mit Gabriel im Schlepptau.

„Das war klar“, schnaubte Maxi. „Wir arbeiten und ihr entspannt euch.“

„Wir haben uns viel zu lange nicht gesehen“, verteidigte Leo sie und küsste Jojo.

„Es waren nicht mal 14 Tage“, sagte Marco.

„Eben, viel zu lange“, verteidigte sich Leo.

„Du bist also derjenige, der meinen kleinen Bruder so dämlich grinsen lässt“, sagte Gabriel und ging auf die beiden zu.

„Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage. Aber er ist auch nicht besser“, meinte Jojo und drehte sich zu ihm.

„Glaub mir, die beiden sind so süß, dass es weh tut“, sagte Marco.

„Ihr seid kein bisschen besser“, meinte Jojo.

„Vier schwule Fußballer“, sagte Gabriel. „Das... ist das Zufall? Oder ist Bremen die Anlaufstelle?“

„Wir haben einen sehr guten Trainer - aber ich glaub, das ist Zufall. Oder... wer weiß, ob es in anderen Mannschaften nicht genauso aussieht!“

Gabriel schüttelte den Kopf und sah dann Jojo an. „Ok, dann mal offiziell, ja? Ich bin Gabriel, der große Bruder“, sagte er und streckte Jojo die Hand hin.

„Ich bin Jojo, der Freund“, nahm der die Hand und drückte sie fest.

Gabriel lächelte ihn und sah zu Leo. „Gefällt mir besser als Patrick die Knalltüte. Du darfst ihn behalten.“

Leo lachte auf. „Danke, da bin ich aber froh. Ich mag ihn nämlich.“

„Du mochtest auch Patrick. Also ist auf deinen Geschmack nicht unbedingt verlass.“

„Ja, möglich. Ich bin aber froh, dass du diesmal eine bessere Meinung von meinem Freund hast.“

„Da wir das jetzt geklärt haben, können wir ja vielleicht mal die Kisten in die Küche bringen“, schlug Maxi vor.

„Und unser Gast kommt gleich mal mit ins Wohnzimmer“, schlug Jojo vor.

Gabriel nickte. „ich folge dir.“

„Hier geht es lang... da ist übrigens das Klo, wird vielleicht noch wichtig... und hier können wir es uns bequem machen.“

„Du wohnst hier mit deinem Bruder?“ fragte Gabriel.

„Ja, und meistens auch mit Marco.“

„Ich war echt überrascht, als Leo mit von den beiden erzählt hat. Ich mein, Leo hat ja schon einige Vereine durch und bisher nie andere schwule Spieler getroffen.“

„Die beiden sind recht offen, ich denke, andere würden sich nicht so schnell trauen jemanden von sich zu erzählen. Aber unser Trainer weiß Bescheid, da ist es wohl einfacher offen zu sein.

Gabriel riss die Augen auf. „Euer Trainer?“

„Ähm - ja. Auch über Leo und mich.“

„Wow. Damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet.“

„Für Leo und mich war es ja einfach - außerdem hatte Flo eh schon was mitbekommen, weil ich... mich ein bisschen mit Maxi gezankt hatte.“

„Das kommt in den besten Familien vor“, grinste Gabriel. „Maxi ist der Ältere, richtig?“

„Ja, und ich werde wohl immer der Kleine bleiben.“

Gabriel nickte. „Ja, so wie das Leo für mich bleiben wird. Wir großen Brüder stehen da in der Verantwortung.“

„Ja, ich weiß... ist ja auch meistens ganz okay. Nur manchmal...“

„Schießen wir übers Ziel hinaus?“

„Ja, sehr. Maxi war da in letzter Zeit jedenfalls etwas übereifrig.“

„Aber es ist alles wieder ok zwischen euch?“

„Ja, ist es. Flo hat das ziemlich gut gemacht - der hat da echt ein Händchen für.“

„Sagt Leo auch immer wieder. Wenn sich das doch nur auch mal wieder sportlich zeigen würde. Aber da seid ihr wohl als Mannschaft mindestens genauso sehr in der Pflicht.“

Jojo seufzte. „Können wir bitte... über was Anderes reden“, bat er leise.

„Sorry, das war ungeschickt von mir. Dann erzähl doch lieber mal, wie das mit dir und Leo passiert ist.“

Jojo nickte und erzählte, wie er sich immer wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen gefühlt hatte, und wie er immer Zeit mit Leo verbracht hatte. Und wie sie es schließlich geschafft hatten.

Inzwischen waren auch die anderen ins Wohnzimmer gekommen und hatten sich zu ihnen gesetzt.

Leo saß direkt neben Jojo und hielt ihn fest im Arm.

„Ihr seht gut zusammen aus“, meinte Gabriel.

„Danke“, strahlte Leo ihn an.

„Wir haben übrigens Tee gekocht. Wollt ihr welchen?“ fragte Jojo.

„Oh ja, gern“, nickte Leo sofort, und Gabriel stimmte gleich zu.

„Warte, ich hol die Sachen“, sagte Marco.

Jojo nickte leicht, er war froh, dass er jetzt nicht aufstehen musste - er hätte es nicht geschafft sich aus Leos Armen zu befreien.

„Habt ihr auf der Fahrt was gegessen?“ fragte Maxi und sah Leo und Gabriel an.

„Nur ein Brötchen, dass wir mitgenommen haben. Gibt ja heute Abend einiges, jedenfalls haben wir darauf spekuliert.“

„Gibt es. Wir haben aber auch noch ein bisschen Salat und Fladenbrot für euch aufgehoben. So für den Notfall.“

„Das klingt ziemlich gut“, meinte Leo sofort.

„Ja, ich könnte auch was vertragen“, sagte Gabriel.

„Ich hol euch was. Euch beide“, er sah zu Leo und Jojo, „kriegt man ja jetzt eh nicht auseinandergeschweißt.“

„Nein, keine Chance“, grinste Jojo.

„Dann bleibt sitzen.“ Maxi stand auf und holte die Salate.

Schließlich standen der Tee und das Essen für Gabriel und Leo auf dem Tisch.

„Das sieht gut aus“, meinte Gabriel und begann gleich zu essen. „Und ist auch gut.“

„Erzählt doch mal, wie war euer Weihnachten so?“ fragte Marco.

„Mit der ganzen Familie. Es gab Truthahn mit Farofa, das ist die Füllung - und dazu Kartoffelsalat, also ein Gemisch aus Brasilien und Deutschland. Dann wird gesungen und getanzt“, erzählte Gabriel.

„Hört sich lustig an“, sagte Maxi.

„Ist es auch - und es ist einfach auch schön, wenn die ganze Familie zusammen ist. Sind wir viel zu selten, gerade jetzt, wo Leo hier oben ist.“

Marco nickte. „Das kenn ich. Ich sehe meine Familie auch echt selten.“

„Bei dir ist es ja noch weiter“, nickte Gabriel, „da haben es die beiden Norddeutschen es einfach besser.“

„Ja, wenn es uns zu viel wird, dann fahren wir eben nach Hannover“, grinste Maxi.

„Du machst uns echt neidisch.“

„Es ist auch echter Luxus“, stimmte Jojo zu.

„Den wir vermutlich auch nicht ewig haben werden“, vermutete Maxi.

„Nein, das ist heutzutage unwahrscheinlich, dass man immer beim gleichen Verein spielt. Außer man heißt Philipp Bargfrede“, grinste Jojo

Leo lachte. „Das ist auch echt eine treue Seele.“

„Wer kommt heute Abend eigentlich noch so?“ fragte Gabriel.

„Nur ein paar Leute aus der Mannschaft, die hier in Bremen sind. Fin Bartels mit Familie und so.“

„Du lernst also gleich noch ein paar Spieler kennen“, sagte Leo zu seinem Bruder.

„Eine größere Überraschung als Jojo wirst du nicht noch in Petto haben.“

„Nein, das ist wohl schwer möglich“, lachte Leo. „Aber die Leute, die heute Abend kommen wissen zumindest alle über Marco und Maxi Bescheid. Und ahnen vermutlich, das zwischen Jojo und mir mehr ist.“

„Also ein gemütlicher Abend ohne Verstecken“, meinte Jojo.

„Hört sich gut an.“

„Wird bestimmt schön“, meinte Maxi, „Wir haben vor im Gästezimmer ein Matratzenlager für die Kids zu machen, die können dann da schlafen, wenn sie müde werden.“

„Die werden das viel zu aufregend finden“, sagte Marco. „Ging mir jedenfalls an Sylvester immer so.“

„Vermutlich. Aber es ist gut, wenn wir die Möglichkeit haben, nicht, dass jemand früher fahren muss, weil ein Kind schlappmacht.“

„Außerdem können die Kids da drinnen auch spielen, wenn wir alten ihnen zu langweilig sind“, lachte Jojo.

„Fin und Philipp wollen auch Spielzeug mitbringen.“

„Ach und wenn gar nichts hilft, wird was Nettes im Fernsehen rausgesucht. Gibt bei Netflix ja auch viele Kindersachen.“

„Und wer von den Erwachsenen schlappmacht, kann sich da hinlegen und bei den Kinderserien pennen“, grinste Maxi.

„Na, wir müssten doch aber alle ausgeruht sein, wo wir doch Urlaub haben“, lachte Jojo.

„Sag das den Papas und Mamas von kleinen Kindern“, lachte Gabriel.

„Stimmt auch wieder. Und Familienbesuche können auch sehr anstrengend sein“, sagte Marco.

„Oh ja“, seufzte Leo, „besonders, wenn es alles Brasilianer sind.“

„Ich nehme an, da ist nichts mit besinnlich und ruhig, oder?“ fragte Maxi.

„Nein, eher nicht. Es wird halt gefeiert – Brasilianer feiern und tanzen ja quasi immer“, grinste Leo.

„Da wars bei uns schon ruhiger“, sagte Jojo. 

„So ein typisch deutsches Weihnachten?“, fragte Leo nach.

Maxi nickte. „Ja klar. Ganz traditionell.“

„Muss auch mal schön sein“, überlegte Leo.

„Vielleicht kannst du ja mal mit uns zusammen feiern“, sagte Jojo. „Machen ja viele so, dass sie Weihnachten erst bei der einen Familie verbringen und dann den nächsten Feiertag bei der anderen. Oder halt im Jahr drauf wechseln.“

„Ich würde gern mit dir zusammen feiern“, lächelte Leo. 

Jojo strahlte Leo an. 

Sie waren gerade mal ein paar Tage zusammen, aber es fühlte sich gut an, Weihnachten im nächsten Jahr zu planen. 

„Schwer verknallt ihr beiden“, lachte Gabriel.

„Ja, irgendwie schon“, stimmten Jojo und Leo zu. 

„Ist doch schön. Grade die Anfangszeit in ner Beziehung ist ja etwas, was man wirklich genießen sollte.“

„Wir werden auch die Zeit danach sehr genießen“, war Leo sicher.

„Ihr habt euch ja auch volle Rückendeckung gesichert. Habe schon gehört, dass euer Trainer bescheid weiß“, sagte Gabriel. „Und das, wo du immer so darauf geachtet hast, dass niemand was merkt, Leo.“

„Flo wusste schon von Maxi und Marco, und für ihn ist das völlig normal. Und es tut gut sich nicht ständig verstecken zu müssen.“

„Das habe ich dir schon öfter gesagt. Du solltest häufiger auf deinen großen Bruder hören.“

„Bisher war aber noch kein Trainer so wie Flo.“ 

„Ja, trotzdem“, grinste Gabriel. „Gib doch einfach zu, dass ich mal wieder recht hatte.“

„Ja, hattest du“, seufzte Leo.

„Dass die Kleinen nie auf einen hören können“, sagte Maxi und grinste Gabriel zu.

„Trotzdem sind sie irgendwie… putzig.“

„Putzig?“ fragten Leo und Jojo fast zeitgleich.

„Ja, putzig. Gewöhnt euch dran.“

„Was bin ich in solchen Momenten froh, dass ich keinen großen Bruder habe“, grinste Marco breit.

„Du hast eine große Schwester, die ist auch nicht besser.“

„Stimmt auch wieder“, sagte Marco und grinste dann Maxi an. „Aber Stephanie hat dich ja eh schon quasi adoptiert. Also hast du jetzt nen kleinen Bruder und ne große Schwester.“

„Damit bin ich ein Sandwich-Kind… ob das so viel besser ist?“ 

„Das kommt davon, weil du immer so frech bist“, sagte Jojo.

„Ich bin niemals nie frech!“, protestierte Maxi. „Immer total liebenswürdig. Und das weiß Stephanie auch.“

„Oh ja, du weißt gar nicht, wie charmant dein Bruder sein kann“, lachte Marco. „Meine Schwester meinte doch wirklich, ich soll mir mal ein Beispiel an Maxi nehmen.“

„Wobei? Beim Nudelkochen?“

„Was ist das hier? Ne Runde „wir ärgern Maxi“?“ fragte Maxi brummend.

„Ich würde dich niemals ärgern, Schatz“, zog Marco ihn an sich und küsste ihn kurz. 

Maxi brummelte noch einen Moment, erwiderte dann aber Marcos Kuss.

Nach dieser Kabbelei unterhielten sie sich etwas ernsthafter, besonders Gabriel und Jojo lernten sich etwas besser kennen. Zu ihrer aller Erleichterung verstanden sie sich wirklich gut. 

„Muss eigentlich noch was vorbereitet werden?“ fragte Gabriel, als der Nachmittag in den frühen Abend überging.

„Wir sollten die Salate aus dem Kühlschrank holen, ansonsten ist alles fertig“, meinte Marco.

„Dann machen wir das doch schon mal. Die ersten Leutchen müssten ja auch bald eintrudeln.“

Gabriel und Marco gingen raus und bereiteten die letzten Handgriffe vor, dann klingelte es auch schon an der Tür.

„Ich geh schon“, sagte Maxi und stand auf um die Tür zu öffnen.

Draußen stand Fin mit seiner Frau und den drei Kindern, die gleich in die Wohnung stürmten.

„Ja, immer rein mit euch“, lachte Maxi.

„Sorry – sie sind alle drei aufgeregt – und sind bestimmt enttäuscht, dass wir die ersten sind“, entschuldigte ich Jessica für ihre Kinder. 

„Das macht doch nichts, Jessi“, sagte Maxi und umarmte sie. „Immerhin können sich die drei so die besten Plätze sichern.“

Fin lachte und begrüßte ihn auch. „Ah, Leo und…?“, sah er Gabriel an. „Du gehörst sicher zu Leo.“

„Wie hast du das nur erkannt?“ grinste Gabriel. „Ich bin Gabriel, der Bruder von Leo.“

„Ich bin Fin, aber das weißt du sicher. Schön, dass du dabei bist.“

„Muss mich doch mal davon überzeugen, dass hier auch alle nett zu Leo sind.“

„Sind wir, versprochen. Wir sind doch bekannt dafür, dass wir nett sind.“

„Sagt Leo auch immer“, lächelte Gabriel. „Und die Zwerge sind alle deine?“

„Alle drei – Lina, Mila und Mika.“

„Fleißig“, lachte Gabriel und stand auf um Jessica zu begrüßen. 

Fin lachte. „Fleißig ist eher Jessi…“

„Wo können wir denn unseren Beitrag zum Buffet hinstellen?“ fragte Jessica.

„Hier drüben auf das Sideboard. Was gibt’s denn?“, fragte Maxi neugierig.

„Wir haben Nachtisch gemacht. Einmal eine Vanillecreme mit Himbeeren. Und einmal Schokomousse.“

„Oh je, und dann spielen die Jungs hier Fußball. Oder nur die Nicht-Profis dürfen davon essen.“

„Es ist Urlaub!“ sagte Jojo. „Niemand kann mich im Urlaub vom Schokomousse fernhalten. Vor allem nicht von Jessis.“

Leo lachte leise. „Dann laufen wir morgen früh. Ich will das nämlich auch probieren – und gern mehr als probieren.“ 

„Oder wir... trainieren auf andere Weise die Kilos wieder weg“, sagte Jojo und zwinkerte Leo dabei zu.

„Hm?“, machte Fin sofort. 

Leo lachte auf. „Das sollten wir wohl nochmal üben.“

„Was wollt ihr üben?“

„Ähm“, machte Jojo mit leicht geröteten Wangen. „Das.…“

„Ja…?“, fragte Fin herausfordernd, „Wie wollt ihr trainieren?“

„Wie man halt so trainiert, wennmanzusammenist“, nuschelte Jojo kaum verständlich.

Fin grinste, und das Grinsen wurde breiter. „Na, dann herzlichen Glückwunsch euch beiden!“ 

„Danke“, sagte Leo strahlend.

„Ich glaub, ihr passt gut zusammen.“

„Tun sie“, sagte Maxi.

„Ist das bei euch familiär bedingt?“, fragte Fin nach.

„Zufall“, meinte Maxi schulterzuckend.

Jojo nickte. „Denk ich auch. Bei uns stehen halt alle Geschwister auf Männer.“ 

In diesem Moment klingelte es erneut an der Tür.

Nach und nach trudelten die Spieler ein.

Das Buffet füllte sich merklich mit vielen weiteren Köstlichkeiten.

Es herrschte gute Stimmung. Die Musik hatte die richtige Lautstärke, das Essen war gut, die Kinder zufrieden und die Erwachsenen ebenfalls. 

Das Jojo und Leo zusammen waren, überraschte die wenigstens. Philipp meinte sogar, dass sie sich ziemlich zeit gelassen hätten, wenn sie erst kurz vor Weihnachten zusammengekommen waren.

Irgendwie hatten sie das alle schon vorhergesehen – und freuten sich, dass sie es geschafft hatten.

Gerade für Leo war es noch immer ungewohnt, plötzlich so viele Leute um sich zu haben, die von ihm wussten. Und denen es egal war, dass er mit einem Mann zusammen war.

Die sie als Paar annahmen, als wären sie Mädchen und Junge, wie er es zwischendurch ausdrückte

Als schließlich Mitternacht näher rückte versammelten sie sich alle auf dem Balkon, der grade groß genug war, damit alle Platz hatten. Mit ihren Sektgläsern in den Händen standen sie da und blickten in den Himmel, an dem schon die ersten Feuerwerke zu sehen waren.

„Das war ein ganz schön aufregendes Jahr“, sagte Jojo leise zu Leo. 

Sein Freund nickte. „Und erst ganz am Ende ist es wirklich, wirklich gut geworden.“

„Privat ist es perfekt“, nickte Jojo. „Ich bin so glücklich, dass ich dich habe.“

„Oh ja, das bin ich auch.“ Leo zog ihn dichter an sich. Jetzt waren es nur noch wenige Sekunden bis Mitternacht.

„Ich liebe dich“, wisperte Jojo, dann begannen sie von 10 abwärts zu zählen. Bei „Null“ legten sich weiche Lippen auf Jojos Lippen.

Jojo schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich.

Das Feuerwerk über ihnen wurde lauter und bunter, und um sie herum hörten sie Gläserklirren und Glückwünsche.

„Frohes Neues, mein Schatz“, wisperte Leo und zog Jojo an sich.

„Frohes Neues - uns beiden“, antwortete Jojo und küsste ihn erneut.


End file.
